Drugie życie
by yasiria
Summary: Tłumaczenie, HG/SS Dumbledore poprosił Hermionę aby wyszła za Snape'a, co ma pomóc w jego działaniach jako szpiega. Dość kanoniczna, na tyle na ile pozwala paring, wizja szóstego i siódmego tomu z perspektywy Hermiony i Severusa.
1. Chapter 1

**Oryginał: **Second Life (.?sid=17863)

**Autorka**: Lariope

**Zgoda**: tak

**Rating**: M

**Ogólnie**: Dumbledore poprosił Hermionę aby wyszła za Snape'a, co ma pomóc w jego działaniach jako szpiega. Dość kanoniczna (na tyle na ile paring pozwala) wizja szóstego i siódmego tomu z perspektywy Hermiony.

Rozdział pierwszy

Severus Snape automatycznie usunął zabezpieczenia ze swojego gabinetu. Pchnął drzwi i przeszedł szybko przez pokój, opadając na duże, skórzane krzesło, na którym siedział, kiedy otrzymał wezwanie od Dumbledore'a. Wycelował różdżką w drzwi, zatrzasnął je i ponownie zabezpieczył, dodając warstwę wymagającą podania hasła. Później pozwolił głowie opaść i oparł ją na rękach. Przez palce widział otwartą książkę i nabazgrane notatki, które porzucił, kiedy, wydawałoby się wieki temu, pojawił się lśniący kształt przypominający feniksa.

„-Severusie, potrzebuje cię teraz"- powiedział zaniepokojony głos. Snape natychmiast porzucił swoją pracę i przez kominek przeszedł do gabinetu Dumbledore'a. Tam znalazł starego mężczyznę zwiniętego na orientalnym dywaniku przed biurkiem. Natychmiast zobaczył, że jego lewą rękę objęła klątwa. To był cud, że w ogóle udało mu się wywołać Patronusa. _Głupi, głupi człowiek!_ Pomyślał, kiedy wziął rękę Dumbledora w swoje własne ręce. Rzucił zaklęcie hamujące na łokieć czarodzieja, mając nadzieję że w ten sposób kupi trochę czasu.

-Zgredku!- zawołał. Skrzat domowy z trzaskiem pojawił się przed nim.

-Proszę pana?- zapytał bojaźliwie.

-Eliksiry! Moje komnaty.. Potrzebuję eliksir uzupełniający krew, maść na oparzenia, bloker klątw, mój najsilniejszy eliksir uzdrawiający i Vita Secundus… Natychmiast!

Zgredek nie zwlekał na tyle długo, żeby odpowiedzieć. Zniknął z trzaskiem, zostawiając Snape'a samego z Albusem i coraz głośniejszym głosem w jego umyśle, który krzyczał i bełkotał, że Albus Dumbledore umierał. Albus Dumbledore zamierzał zostawić go tutaj samego i, kiedy to zrobi, co wtedy? Dla kogo wtedy będzie szpiegował ? Będzie niczym więcej niż Śmierciożerca. Jego ręce drżały, kiedy podciągał rękaw szaty Dumbledore'a. Rzucił zaklęcie diagnozujące, krzywiąc się gdy otrzymał wynik.

Zgredek przybył, obładowany butelkami.- Sir.- powiedział. Snape wziął od skrzata najmniejszą fiolkę i wyczarował czarkę. Przelał do niej zawartość fiolki i dodał trochę eliksiru uzdrawiającego z największej butelki, pomijając pozostałe. Mikstura była ciężka i gęsta, ale tak miało być. Przyłożył naczynie do ust Dumbledore'a, zauważając z ulgą, że dyrektor odruchowo przełknął. Snape rzucił różne zaklęcia żeby pomóc eliksirowi znaleźć zniszczenia szybko, po czym zorientował się że nie zwolnił skrzata.

-To wszystko Zgredku, dziękuję.

-Ale sir.. Dyrektor Dumbledore…?- Zgredek kołysał się nerwowo w przód i w tył.

-Będzie dobrze- powiedział ostro Snape.- A ty nikomu o tym nie powiesz.- Skrzat obrzucił go powątpiewającym spojrzeniem, ale deportował się natychmiast. Snape rozejrzał się po pokoju, mając nadzieję na jakieś wskazówki co do tego, gdzie dyrektor mógł spotkać tak złośliwą klątwę. Skupił się na pierścieniu, który leżał zmiażdżony i pęknięty obok miecza Gryffindora. Przesunął się, żeby go dotknąć, jednak zamiast tego odwrócił się z powrotem do Dumbledore'a, który zaczynał się poruszać.

-Dlaczego,- powiedział Snape bez wstępów,- dlaczego włożyłeś ten pierścień? Jest obłożony klątwą, jestem pewien że sobie to uświadamiałeś. Dlaczego w ogóle go dotknąłeś?

Dumbledore nie odpowiedział.

-To jest cud, że dałeś radę tu wrócić!- kontynuował z wściekłością Snape.- Ten pierścień powoduje klątwę o niezwykłej mocy. Jedyne co mogę zrobić to zahamować ją. Zamknąłem ją w jednej ręce do czasu…- Dumbledore podniósł swoją wyschniętą, czarniejącą rękę przed twarz, żeby ją obejrzeć. Snape obserwował go, pełny strachu, bólu i obrzydzenia. Te wszystkie lata. Przez te wszystkie lata należał do Dumbledore'a, ufał, że odkupi swoją duszę. I teraz, zanim wojna naprawdę się zaczęła, teraz Dumbledore mógł ponownie zostawić go samego, samego z jego przeszłością. Snape nigdy nie wmawiał sobie, że jest lubiany albo nawet uznawany za godnego zaufania przez innych członków Zakonu Feniksa. Tylko upór Dumbledore'a chronił jego miejsce pośród nich. Teraz nie będzie miał do nich dostępu, żadnej pomocy. Nic nie pozostanie do zrobienia, jedynie czekanie na moment, kiedy zostanie zdemaskowany. Czekanie na śmierć. Jak stary czarodziej mógł być tak nieostrożny ze swoim własnym życiem, skoro od niego zależało tak wiele innych?

-Świetnie się spisałeś Severusie. Jak myślisz, ile czasu mi zostało?

Snape odwrócił się od otwartej, ufnej twarzy Dumbledore'a. Miał ochotę go uderzyć.

-Nie mogę powiedzieć. Może rok. Nie można zatrzymać takiego zaklęcia na zawsze. W końcu się rozprzestrzeni. To jest typ klątwy, które z czasem robią się silniejsze.

-Cóż, to zdecydowanie ułatwia sprawy- powiedział Dumbledore.

-Słucham?- odpowiedział Snape, odsuwając się.- Nie nadążam.

-Mówię, oczywiście, o planie Voldemorta, żeby biedny Draco Malfoy mnie zabił.

-Jak już ci mówiłem, Albusie, Czarny Pan nie chce, żeby mu się udało. To prosty plan torturowania Lucjusza, za jego dawne pomyłki. Żeby zmusić rodzinę do przyglądania się porażce chłopca… I jego karze.

-A jak sądzę, ty masz wykonać jego zadanie, kiedy zakończy się porażką?

Snape zawahał się. Voldemort nigdy nie powiedział tego wprost, jednak, w jakiś sposób, on wiedział, że to prawda.

-Myślę, że taki jest plan.

Dumbledore potaknął.

-Cóż, będę wdzięczny za uwolnienie od tortur spowodowanych klątwą- powiedział prosto.

-Nie zamierzasz chyba pozwolić Malfoyowi na zabicie ciebie?

-Oczywiście że nie!- odpowiedział Dumbledore.- Ty musisz to zrobić.

Oczywiście. Oczywiście. Ponieważ do czego potrzebni są szpiedzy, kiedy przychodzi co do czego? Możesz rozpieszczać ich i ubierać w szaty nauczycieli. Możesz wprowadzić ich do sekretnych stowarzyszeń i prosić o uleczenie nieuleczalnego. Możesz zająć ich opieką nad dziećmi. Ale na końcu zawsze oczekujesz od nich żeby zabijali. Oni zawsze są bronią. Nigdy tarczą.

-Powinienem zrobić to teraz, czy chcesz kilka chwil na napisanie epitafium?- Snape usiadł na krześle i przywołał na twarz ironiczną obojętność. Dumbledore zachichotał.

-Ośmielę się powiedzieć, że ten moment nadejdzie w odpowiednim czasie.

-Jeśli zamierzasz umrzeć, dlaczego nie pozwolić Draco zrobić tego i uchronić go przed gniewem Czarnego Pana?

-Ponieważ dusza Draco nie jest jeszcze zbyt zniszczona. Wolałbym nie być powodem rozdarcia jej na pół.

-A moja dusza, Dumbledore?

Zawsze na brzegach jego umysłu pozostawał strach, wspomnienie twarzy Dumbledore'a, kiedy ten plunął na niego i szepnął „Obrzydzasz mnie". Zawsze zostawało podejrzenie, że mimo całej opieki, Dumbledore wciąż go nienawidzi, uznając za niewartego pogardy. Teraz prawda wyszła na jaw, pomyślał Snape z dotychczas nieznaną goryczą.

-Sam wiesz, jak bardzo zrani twoją duszę pomoc staremu mężczyźnie w uniknięciu bólu i upokorzenia- powiedział Dumbledore.

-Świetnie- odparł lodowatym tonem i do chłodu w jego głosie dopasowała się nagła, zimna pewność, że to zawsze był plan.- A kiedy zamierzasz poinformować Zakon?

-Na pewno masz świadomość, że to musi być nasz sekret?- powiedział Dumbledore.- Hogwart upadnie. A kiedy to się stanie, ty musisz być całkowicie wkupiony w łaski Voldemorta. Nie może być więcej tańca między stronami. W jaki inny sposób zostaniesz wybrany na dyrektora? Liczę, że ochronisz dzieci.

_Ochrona dzieci, rzeczywiście_.

-Czyli zamierzasz nazwać mnie zdrajcą i zwrócić Czarnemu Panu- stwierdził Snape beznamiętnym tonem. Jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji i przypominała maskę.- A mam przeżyć…?

Dumbledore zawahał się i przez moment Snape zderzył się z świadomością, że nie było planu na tą szczególną możliwość, że dług, który miał u Lily Potter zostanie w końcu spłacony razem z odsetkami. Nikt nie oczekiwał, że on przeżyje wojnę. Na pewno nie oczekiwał tego Dumbledore i, jeśli być szczerym, on sam tego nie oczekiwał. Ale przez lata, zaczął myśleć, że to możliwe, że ktoś, nawet jeśli on sam nie liczył na to, mógł mieć nadzieję że on przeżyje. Myślał, że Dumbledore mógł mieć taką nadzieję.

-Rozumiem- mruknął.

-Severusie- powiedział łagodnie Dumbledore.- Mój drogi Severusie. Wiem o co cię proszę. Na pewno nie myślałeś, że zostawię cię bez żadnej deski ratunku? Obaj wiemy, że twoje szanse na przeżycie tej wojny są prawie tak marne jak moje. Ale myślę, że jest sposób na ochronienie naszego sekretu i zabezpieczenie dla ciebie szans na życie.

Usta Snape'a ścisnęły się a podbródek uniósł się lekko. Nikt, kto nie znał go blisko nie zauważyłby ulgi na jego twarzy, ale można było ją dostrzec w sposobie w jakim wyginały się jego brwi i w bladości skóry.

-Powiedz Albusie- wycedził.

Dumbledore chwiejnie pochylił się do przodu. Snape prawie wybuchnął, żeby powiedzieć mu, żeby się zrelaksował i oszczędzał siły. Ale czuł w tym momencie, że jego egzystencja balansuje na małym, niewidzialnym punkcie i chce dowiedzieć się tego, zanim punkt odwróci się i rozedrze go na kawałki.

-Chcę żebyś poślubił Hermionę Granger.

Snape zbladł i odpowiedział dopiero po chwili.

-I jak małżeństwo z wspaniałą, gryfońską wiem-to-wszystko zapewni mi szanse na życie?- zapytał.- Życie warte przeżycia w każdym razie- dodał niegrzecznie.

Dumbledore przechylił lekko głowę, w zrozumieniu zdenerwowania Snape'a zanim kontynuował.

-Hermiona nie jest członkiem Zakonu. Nie jest zobowiązana do dzielenia się jego, lub własnymi sekretami. A jednak jest ikoną Jasnej strony i jestem pewien, że stanie się nią jeszcze bardziej w trakcie wojny. Jej zaufanie tobie- urwał- może wiele mówić.

-Powinienem się oświadczyć natychmiast?- zapytał sarkastycznie Snape.- Moje komnaty, oczywiście, będą odpowiednim domem dla każdego z moich uczniów.

-Panna Granger ukończy siedemnaście lat w ciągu najbliższych trzech miesięcy.- powiedział Dumbledore, jakby rozmawiali o pogodzie lub ostatnim meczu quidditcha.- Jeśli ty się zgodzisz, ja jej to zaoferuję. Najwyraźniej to będzie po prostu jeden sekret więcej. Oboje będziecie żyć jak dawniej.

Jedyna myśl, która trzymała Snape przy zdrowym rozsądku to prosty i dodający otuchy fakt, że Hermiona Granger nigdy w życiu nie zgodzi się poślubić tłustowłosego mistrza eliksirów, nietoperza z lochów o czarnym sercu. Nagle stał się głęboko wdzięczny osobie, którą zmuszony był być przez te lata. Dumbledore rzeczywiście sądził, że ma rację. Wydawało się, że przemyślał to i doszedł do wniosku, przez jakiś niezmierzony proces, że to jest dobry pomysł.

-A jak zamierzasz ją w moim imieniu zachęcić?- zakpił.- Panno Granger, wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin! Jak miło cię widzieć! Profesor Snape zamierza mnie zabić. Wyjdź za niego i udowodnij, że był z Zakonem przez cały czas, dobrze?

Dumbledore zachichotał.

-Severusie, radzisz sobie ze słowami. Chciałbym móc ci zaufać, żebyś sam przekonał pannę Granger.

Snape prychnął.

-Ponieważ jestem pewien, że to jest niemożliwe, zamierzam przedstawić to jej tak jak tobie- jako konieczność. Hermiona jest blisko zaznajomiona z poświęceniem i ma bardzo rozwinięte poczucie sprawiedliwości. Pamiętasz, jak sądzę, rok, w którym skrzaty domowe prawie zaczęły strajkować? Ona rozumie stawkę i jestem pewien, że zrobi wszystko co w jej mocy, żeby zobaczyć że jesteś odpowiednio uznany.

-Panna Granger jest gryfonką, Albusie i jak powiedziałeś, ma ścisłe poglądy na sprawiedliwość. Nie będzie stała i patrzyła jak cię zabijam.- jego głos zniżył się i było słychać w nim odcień żalu, że sam nie może być tym, kto tak się zachowa.- Będzie wolała umrzeć.

Dumbledore otrzeźwiał.

-W tym wypadku myślę że masz rację. Jednak nie widzę potrzeby mówienia pannie Granger o tej konkretnej części planu. Musimy tylko ją poinformować, że ty będziesz sprawiać wrażenie jakbyś powrócił do Śmierciożerców, że popełnisz trochę okrucieństw które zapewnią ci akceptację w ich środowisku i że nikt oprócz niej nie będzie znał prawdy w tej kwestii.

Snape spojrzał na niego z ukosa.

-Wiedziałem, że manipulowałeś ludźmi w imię wyższego dobra dawniej, ale to wydaje się zbyt podstępne nawet jak na ciebie, Albusie. Tu nie ma wyższego dobra. Moje dobre imię nie jest powodem do skazania młodej dziewczyny na…

-Gdybym nie znał cię tak dobrze, pomyślałbym że bardzo rycersko ochraniasz młodej dziewczynie…

-Młodej dziewczynie… MŁODA dziewczyna! Odłóżmy wszystkie dowcipne przekomarzania się na bok. To jest niedorzeczne! Ona nie ma jeszcze 17 lat! Jest moją uczennicą! Skoro nalegasz, żebym się ożenił, to dlaczego nie z kimś starszym, bardziej odpowiednim?

-Jestem pewien, że to dla ciebie nie jest strata, że bardziej odpowiednie czarownice nie żyją- powiedział ostro Dumbledore. W duchu Snape cofnął się przed jego słowami, jak przed uderzeniem. Dumbledore wywołał Lily bez wypowiedzenia jej imienia. – Ci, którym moglibyśmy zaufać zginęli w pierwszym starciu – kontynuował.- i kilkoro dzieci urodziło się w czasie wojny…

-Jest jeszcze Nimfadora- Snape wykrzywił się mówiąc to .

-Ona jest przyrzeczona…

-Mówisz o wilkołaku? Bo on nie wydaje się zbyt chętny- jeśli wybaczysz zwrot*- do ożenienia się z nią. Dumbledore popatrzył na niego gniewnie po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru.

-Nimfadora kocha Remusa. Bez względu na to czy uczucie jest odwzajemnione. Nigdy by się nie zgodziła…

-Więc rezygnujemy z czarownicy, która mogłaby, całkiem słusznie, bronić swoich marzeń, na rzecz przekonania młodszego i bardziej plastycznego obiektu?- zapytał Snape jadowicie.

-Jeśli nalegasz, żeby patrzeć na to w ten sposób.

Dwóch mężczyzn siedziało w milczeniu, patrząc na siebie przez jakiś czas. Dumbledore westchnął.

-Wybacz że to mówię, Severusie, ale jest prawdopodobieństwo że zmienimy jej życie bardzo mało, jeśli w ogóle. Szanse że…

-Nie mam złudzeń co do mojej długowieczności- splunął Snape.

-Więc nie widzę powodu dla twojego sprzeciwu.

Nagle Snape poczuł się bardzo głupio, broniąc panny Granger. Powinno być dla niego jasne, że Dumbledore nigdy nie zaryzykowałby swojej drogocennej gryfońskiej księżniczki, gdyby naprawdę uważał, że jej życie mogłoby być zniszczone. Ona, oczywiście, nigdy by nie została przeznaczona na stracenie.

-I nic w moim życiu się nie zmieni?- zapytał dosadnie.- Będę żył dokładnie jak wcześniej?

-Przydzielając jej tyle szlabanów, ile, jestem pewien, przydzielałbyś w innym wypadku, Severusie.

-Więc, jak sądzę, nie ma już nic do powiedzenia w tej kwestii- powiedział, wstając.- Porozmawiaj z panną Granger, jeśli musisz, jednak szczerze wątpię że się zgodzi- podszedł do biurka, żeby zebrać butelki i fiolki porozrzucane po nim. Dumbledore złapał wąską, nieoznaczoną fiolkę, kiedy Snape sięgnął po nią. Snape pomyślał, że dyrektor był niesamowicie szybki, jak na kogoś, kto zaledwie pół godziny wcześniej był na krawędzi śmierci. Stary czarodziej podniósł fiolkę do światła zanim zaczął mówić w ciszy. Jego napięty głos powiedział Snape'owi, że jest wściekły.

-Czy to jest Vita Secundum?- i zanim Snape zdążył odpowiedzieć, kontynuował- O nie. Nie. Powiedz, że nie zrobiłeś…

-Jest pełna, jak możesz wyraźnie zobaczyć. Chyba że klątwa pogorszyła twój wzrok?- zapytał Snape z ironiczną troską.

-Dlaczego to jest w tym gabinecie?

-Poprosiłem Zgredka, żeby to wziął razem z innymi eliksirami. Tymi, które uratowały ci życie, jeśli wolno zauważyć.

-Severusie, myślałem, że wyraziłem się jasno, w kwestii Vita. To jest przeznaczone tylko i wyłącznie dla Harry'ego. Niczyje życie nie jest ani trochę…

-Ważne. Tak, wiem- powiedział kwaśno Snape.- Widzę, że moja troska o twoje zdrowie, była niesłuszna.

-Nie spędziliśmy lat nad tym eliksirem, żeby wyrzucić go na bzdury!- syknął Dumbledore.

-Jestem pewien, że lepiej będę się czuł z twoim brakiem szacunku do własnego życia, kiedy zabiorę to od ciebie- powiedział Snape, zabierając fiolkę z uchwytu Dumbledore'a i wyszedł z pomieszczenie, powiewając szatami.

Wciąż siedząc w swoim wytartym, skórzanym fotelu, Snape podniósł głowę z rąk i spojrzał na komnatę. Wszystko było zupełnie normalne, niezmienione. Sterta zwiniętych pergaminów na biurku, ogień dogasający na palenisku, abisyński dywanik jego matki na kamiennej podłodze, gdzie leżał od czasu kiedy Snape dołączył do nauczycieli Hogwartu i zajął te pokoje. A jednak, mimo że najprawdopodobniej miesiące miną zanim coś się zmieni, Severus Snape czuł że jego życie, takie jakie znał, właśnie się skończyło.

*W oryginale „He hardly seems to be chomping at the bit to marry her" - nie wiem jak przetłumaczyć ten żart słowny tak żeby oddać sens-' chomp' znaczy mlaskać, przeżuwać, ciamkać, a 'chomping at the bit' palić się, być chętnym do zrobienia czegoś- Snape wyraźnie nawiązuje do zwyczajów wilkołaka. Postanowiłam zostawić po prostu znaczenie idiomu bez gry słownej.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermiona Granger siedziała w Wielkiej Sali pomiędzy Harrym i Ronem, z przyjemnością jedząc śniadanie składające się z jajek i bekonu. Były jej 17 urodziny. Harry już dał jej prezent- niezręcznie zapakowaną książkę o arytomancji a Ron zarumienił się i wcisnął jej pudełko czekoladek z Miodowego Królestwa. Była wesoła i nie mogła się doczekać przybycia sowiej poczty, która z pewnością dostarczy jej prezent urodzinowy od rodziców.

-Na Merlina, Hermiono… Siedemnaście lat. Jesteś pełnoletnia. Możesz uczyć się teleportacji!- powiedział Ron z ustami pełnymi jedzenia. Zacisnęła wargi z udawaną dezaprobatą i odpowiedziała.

-Nie zacznę się uczyć szybciej niż ty. Skończysz siedemnaście lat przed następnym terminem i będziemy zdawać razem.

-A ja w ogóle nie będę się uczył w tym roku- powiedział pochmurnie Harry.

Ron przerwał ciąg myśli Harrego, robiąc bardziej wszechstronną listę tego, co Hermiona może robić jako pełnoletnia czarownica.- Możesz głosować. Możesz kupować Ognistą Whisky. Możesz wyjść za mąż. Możesz iść do Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych bez pozwolenia.. Hej! Możesz zamawiać z sekretnej części katalogu Esów floresów…. Hermiono, jeśli damy ci trochę pieniędzy…

Hermiona zaczęła się śmiać.

-Nie, Ron. Nie będę kupować dla was niegrzecznych książek. Tak naprawdę, po za głosowaniem, jestem pewna, że nie będę robić żadnej z tych rzeczy!

Harry uniósł brew.

-Żadnych wizyt w dziale ksiąg zakazanych?

-No tak, ale nie po…

Wtedy sowy wleciały do Sali.

Do stołu gryfonów podleciały trzy sowy. Dwie dźwigały pomiędzy sobą paczkę a trzecia wyraźnie była sową dyrektora. Hermiona odwiązała paczkę i nakarmiła plasterkami bekonu dwie sowy, które dostarczały jej przesyłkę. Założyła, że sowa Dumbledora była dla Harrego, jednak kiedy na nią zerknęła, zauważyła, że sowa stąpa przed nią dumnie. Kiedy skupiła na niej uwagę, wyciągnęła do niej nóżkę, żeby odwiązała zwinięty kawałek pergaminu.

-Co Dumbledore do ciebie pisze?- zapytał Ron.

-Nie wiem, myślałam, że to do Harry'ego.- powiedziała Hermiona, odwijając pergamin i natychmiast zapominając o prezencie urodzinowym.

-Może to z okazji urodzin- odezwał się Harry.

-Tak, ale ja nigdy nie dostałam od niego nic na moje… _Droga panno Granger._- przeczytała.-_ Dano mi do zrozumienia, że dzisiaj staje się pani pełnoletnia. Proszę przyjąć moje życzenia urodzinowe i nadzieję, że nie spędzi pani zbyt wielu dodatkowych godzin w dziale ksiąg zakazanych. Pani Pince już została poinformowana. Gdyby zechciała pani zajść do mojego gabinetu o 19:30, miałbym sprawę, którą chcę z panią przedyskutować. Hasło brzmi musy świstusy. Ciesz się swoim dniem! _

_Albus Dumbledore._

-Jak myślisz, czego on chce?- zapytał Harry.

-Nie mam pojęcia. To pewnie jakieś sprawy w związku z wchodzeniem w pełnoletniość, albo coś związanego z prefektami- odpowiedziała Hermiona. Skierowała uwagę na paczkę od rodziców, podczas gdy Harry wziął list od dyrektora i przeczytał ponownie.

-Myślisz, że zamierza przyjąć cię do Zakonu?- zapytał, a ona pomyślała, że słyszy odrobinę zazdrości w jego głosie.

-Chociaż dalej jestem uczennicą? Nie bądź śmieszny. Jeśli byłoby to coś ważnego, jestem pewna że zaprosiłby najpierw ciebie- powiedziała zdejmując papier do pakowania z pudełka i usuwając go za pomocą różdżki. –Ooch! Otworzyli mi kredyt na koncie w Esach Floresach!- wykrzyknęła.- I nowe pióra i… Och!- podniosła złożoną, bladozieloną szatę wieczorową z pudełka.

Ron westchnął, a ona się zarumieniła. Szata była prosta, jedwabna, ale dopasowana, głęboko wycięta i wyraźnie bardzo droga.

-Nie musieli- wymamrotała i podniosła kartkę z dna pudełka.

_Najdroższa Hermiono,_

_Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin! Tatuś i ja nie byliśmy pewni co do czarodziejskiej tradycji wchodzenia w dorosłość, ale pomyśleliśmy że każda młoda dama (młoda czarownica?) powinna mieć odpowiednią suknię. Może będziesz miała kolejny bal w Boże Narodzenie? W każdym razie mam nadzieję, że ci się podoba. Profesor McGonagall pomogła nam w zakupach w tym roku, więc pamiętaj żeby jej podziękować. Jesteśmy z ciebie bardzo dumni, kochanie, i myślimy o tobie w twoim dniu._

_Buziaki_

_Mama_

Hermiona dotknęła tkaninę szaty jeszcze raz zanim włożyła ją z powrotem do pudełka. Rzuciła na nie zaklęcie redukujące i włożyła do swojej szkolnej torby. Harry i Ron siedzieli, najwyraźniej nie wiedząc co powiedzieć o sukni przyjaciółki. Hermiona potrząsnęła głową i uśmiechnęła się.

-Chodźcie.- powiedziała.- spóźnimy się na zaklęcia.

Chociaż przy Harrym i Ronie udawała nonszalancję, Hermiona była zdenerwowana, kiedy szła korytarzem prowadzącym do gabinetu dyrektora. Nigdy dotąd nie była poproszona o wizytę u Dumbledore'a sama.

-Musy świstusy- powiedziała do gargulca, a on odsunął się żeby ją przepuścić. Idąc po kręconych schodach, Hermiona powiedziała sobie ostro, że nie ma się o co martwić. Nie zrobiła nic złego. Ale mała część jej umysłu martwiła się o inne możliwości. Dyrektor odkrył co ukradła ze składziku Snape'a na pierwszym roku. Ministerstwo dowiedziało się do czego użyła zmieniacza czasu. Zostanie wyrzucona.

Uniosła rękę żeby zapukać.

-Proszę wejść panno Granger!- usłyszała głos Dumbledore'a zza drzwi.

Pchnęła drzwi i zdziwiła się widząc profesora Snape'a i Szalonookiego Moody'ego obecnych w gabinecie. _O rany, co ja takiego zrobiłam?_ Profesor Snape wyraźnie unikał patrzenia na nią.

-Profesorze Dumbledore, profesorze Snape, eem, profesorze Moody- powiedziała.

-Nigdy nie miałem przyjemności bycia pani nauczycielem, panno Granger- warknął Moddy ze swojego siedzenia przed biurkiem.

-Witaj Hermiono. Chodź, siadaj- powiedział Dumbledore, wskazując jej krzesło między dwoma mężczyznami.

Hermiona usiadła ostrożnie, rozchwiana zarówno fizycznie jak i myślowo. Czy Dumbledore właśnie zwrócił się do niej po imieniu?

-Jestem pewien, że jesteś ciekawa, dlaczego cię dzisiaj zaprosiłem.- powiedział przyjaźnie Dumbledore.

-Tak, sir.

-Więc, moja droga, wygląda na to, że muszę prosić cię o przysługę.

Poczuła ulgę. Więc nie zostanie wyrzucona.

-Cokolwiek, profesorze- powiedziała, a kolory powróciły na jej twarz.

-Może powinna pani zaczekać z odpowiedzią aż usłyszy pani na czym polega przysługa?- powiedział lodowatym tonem profesor Snape. Wydawało jej się, że słyszy jak mamrocze „Gryfoni", pod nosem.

-Chociaż doceniam pani chęć do pomocy, profesor Snape ma rację- powiedział Dumbledore.- Proszę mnie wysłuchać, zanim podejmie pani decyzję.

Hermiona zauważyła, że zarówno Snape jak i Moody patrzą wściekle w przestrzeń. Nie mogła zdecydować czy ich wściekłość była skierowana na nią czy na Dumbledore'a.

-Oczywiście, sir.- odpowiedziała.

-Pani i Harry staliście się sobie bliscy przez te lata.

-Tak?- powiedziała, zdziwiona pewnością w jego tonie. Co z Harrym? Czy on coś zrobił? Czy oni oczekiwali, że ujawni coś…

-Czy wy, to znaczy, czy jest coś… więcej niż przyjaźń między wami?

Krótki, zirytowany dźwięk dobiegł z kierunku Snape'a, ale Hermiona była tak zdumiona pytaniem, że zlekceważyła to.

-Pomiędzy mną i Harrym? Nie, proszę pana. Ale… Jeśli to panu nie przeszkadza, chciałabym wiedzieć… Dlaczego?

Przez chwilę Hermiona miała wrażenie, że Dumbledore odczuł ulgę, jednak nie mogła znaleźć powodu dla którego pytał, ani dla którego miałby czuć ulgę ze względu na jej odpowiedź.

-Tylko dlatego, że wiem, że Harry nie ufa profesorowi Snape'owi.

Aha. Więc o to chodziło. Prawie zaplątał jej się język, kiedy szybko odpowiedziała:

-Nie może pan tak myśleć!- powiedziała.- Wie pan, jak bardzo Harry jest… surowy w emocjach i reakcjach. On ufa pańskiemu osądowi, profesorze, i nigdy nie zrobiłby nic, żeby zdradzić Profesora Snape'a albo…

Dumbledore potaknął, patrząc z namysłem.

-A ty, Hermiono? Czy ty zdradziłabyś Profesora Snape'a?

-Nie! Nigdy bym… Czy jest coś, co zrobiłam, że…

-Nie. Nie, oczywiście że nie, moja droga.

-Całkowicie szanuję…- ponownie Snape prychnął z irytacją i Hermiona odwróciła się, patrząc na niego gniewnie.- Profesora Snape'a.

-Pozwól mi zadać trochę inne pytanie.- Dumbledore czekał aż potaknie, po czym kontynuował.- Czy mogłabyś zachować tajemnicę przed Harrym?

Zachować sekret przed Harrym? Dlaczego miałby oczekiwać, że zachowa sekret przed Harrym? Dumbledore już pozwolił Harry'emu, żeby powtarzał jej i Ronowi wszystko, o czym rozmawiali, więc dlaczego… Chyba że to dotyczyło Snape'a…

-To zależałoby od tajemnicy, proszę pana- powiedziała powoli.- Nigdy nie zrobiłabym niczego, żeby skrzywdzić Harry'ego i nigdy nie zachowałabym w sekrecie czegoś, jeśli mogłoby to zranić go lub osłabić jego szanse przeciwko… Voldemortowi.

Przez ułamek sekundy Dumbledore wyglądał niemal triumfująco.

-Ale jeśli to byłaby jakaś duża potrzeba, coś co nie skrzywdziłoby Harry'ego, ale pomogło komuś innemu?

Zawahała się przez chwilę i odpowiedziała:

-Jeśli byłby dobry powód i Harry nie straciłby na tym… Wtedy tak. Jeśli chce pan, żebym to zrobiła, to tak.

Nagle Dumbledore zmienił temat.

-Hermiono, jestem pewien że wiesz, że Profesor Snape spędził ostatnie 16 lat jako podwójny szpieg dla naszej sprawy.

Hermionie zakręciło się w głowie, ale skinęła głową dyrektorowi i posłała coś, co jak miała nadzieję było uspokajającym spojrzeniem do Snape'a, który po prostu odwrócił oczy i powrócił do gapienia się w ścianę.

-Oczywiście Śmierciożercy wierzą, że on szpieguje dla nich.

-Naturalnie- odpowiedziała.

-Tak. Cóż. Nadchodzi czas, kiedy Profesor Snape będzie musiał zerwać związek z Zakonem i powrócić do Voldemorta.

Hermiona nie westchnęła, chociaż niewiele jej brakowało do tego. Powrócić do Voldemorta… Chociaż nie lubiła sarkastycznego, cynicznego mężczyzny siedzącego obok niej, naprawdę mu współczuła, że był zmuszony do życia wśród Śmierciożerców i słuchania rozkazów morderczego wariata. Popatrzyła na niego, szukając jakiś oznak uczuć związanych z tym oświadczeniem, ale nie zobaczyła nic po za jego zwykłą, nachmurzoną miną.

-Rozumiem.

-Nikt nie może wiedzieć, że to planujemy. To musi wyglądać tak, jakby Profesor Snape nas zdradził. W innym wypadku ryzyko, że Voldemort odkryje jego prawdziwą przynależność będzie zbyt duże. Każdy członek zakonu, który zostanie złapany, ryzykowałby życiem Severusa i naszym jedynym dostępem do Śmierciożerców.

Hermiona kiwnęła głową.

-Ale dlaczego pan mówi to mnie? Jest takie same prawdopodobieństwo że złapią mnie, jak każdego…- wyprostowała się.- Myślę że powinien pan rzucić na mnie Obliviate.

Moody zachichotał.

-Nigdy nie słyszałem o żadnym ochotniku do wymazania sobie pamięci.- powiedział.- Miałeś rację Albusie, ona jest odważna.

Hermiona nie zwróciła na niego uwagi.

-Naprawdę, profesorze, musi pan rzucić na mnie Obliviate. Nie mogłabym nic poradzić, jeśli przypadkiem… A dlaczego profesor Moody wie?

-Czy insynuujesz, że nie potrafię trzymać ust zamkniętych?- zapytał Moody.

-Alastorze- rzucił Dumbledore ostrzegawczo.- Hermiono, jak pamiętasz, zgodziłaś się wysłuchać mnie, zanim podejmiesz jakąś decyzję.

Hermiona zaczerwieniła się i oparła na krześle.

-Oczywiście. Przepraszam.

-Wszystko w porządku. Jeśli nadal będziesz chciała Obliviate pod koniec naszego spotkania, to będzie twoja decyzja. Jednak chciałbym powiedzieć trochę więcej o przysłudze o jaką proszę.

-Proszę kontynuować.

-Myślę, że jest bardzo mało prawdopodobne żebym przeżył wojnę- powiedział Dumbledore.- Obecnie jestem świadomy, że Voldemort tworzy plan, żeby zabić mnie przed końcem tego roku.

-Ale przecież jest pan chroniony tutaj a Voldemort zawsze bał się…

Dumbledore podniósł rękę.

-Jednak czuję, że mój czas się kończy. Jak już wyjaśniłem, Severus będzie musiał udawać, że odwraca się od Zakonu i powraca do Voldemorta.

Zrozumienie napłynęło chłodno do ciała Hermiony. Poczuła lodowe igiełki które zaczęły od jej pośladków i zdawały się otoczyć całą klatkę piersiową, zanim ogarnęły jej serce. Jeśli Dumbledore umrze, nie pozostanie nikt, kto będzie wiedział, że Snape nie zdradził ich faktycznie. Będzie wyrzutkiem, prawdopodobnie zabity lub pojmany jako Śmierciożerca i zesłany do Azkabanu. Nie mogła usunąć pamięci. Musiała zachować sekret Snape'a i być przygotowana do jego obrony po skończeniu wojny.

-Zrobię to- powiedziała.

Snape odwrócił się powoli w jej stronę.

-Co pani zrobi, jeśli mogę spytać?- syknął.

-Zachowam pański sekret. Zacznę pracować teraz, nad sprawą pańskiej niewinności, którą rozpowiemy tak szybko jak…

-Zrozumiała pani główną myśl, moja droga- powiedział Dumbledore.- Ale obawiam się, że to o co proszę, jest trochę bardziej skomplikowane.

Hermiona popatrzyła na starego czarodzieja pytająco.

-Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że profesor Snape będzie musiał popełnić pewne czyny, które doprowadzą go bezpiecznie do przeciwników?

-Tak…?

-Jeśli zdecydujesz się chronić profesora i jego tajemnicę, muszę być pewien, że twoja wiara w niego nie złamie się, bez względu na to co będzie musiał zrobić opuszczając Zakon. Muszę być pewien, że doskonale rozumiesz, że wszystko, co zrobił profesor Snape, zrobił dla jasnej strony. Ja i on zdecydowaliśmy się na to wspólnie, ponieważ wierzymy, że będziemy w stanie chronić Harry'ego lepiej z drugiej strony.

Hermiona przez chwilę milczała. Jeśli Snape miał kontynuować ochronę Harry'ego, to cokolwiek musiał zrobić, nie mogło zranić Harry'ego zbyt mocno.

-Co mam zrobić, żeby przekonać pana, że będę nosić ten ciężar chętnie i ufać profesorowi Snape'owi bez zastrzeżeń?

-Proszę cię, żebyś go poślubiła.

Poślubić go! Poślubić go? Nagle Hermiona zobaczyła jak zgrabnie Dumbledore wykorzystał jej uczucia. Jak zwykle musieli oczekiwać że to zrobi… Ale poślubić go? Jej nauczyciela? Mężczyznę, który spędził ostatnie 5 lat na niedocenianiu jej, doprowadzaniu jej do łez? On jej nienawidził. Z pewnością nie chciałby…

Hermiona była zbyt zaskoczona żeby mówić. Nie westchnęła ani zaprotestowała, czego najwyraźniej oczekiwał Snape, biorąc pod uwagę sposób w jaki na nią patrzył, ale nie powiedziała nic tak długo, że dziwne, pulsujące napięcie wypełniło pokój. Myśli kręciły się jej po głowie. Ron. Zawsze myślała, że wyjdzie za Rona. Nie tak powinno to działać? Wyszłaby za Rona i… myśli popłynęły niechcący w stronę tajemnicy, tego marzenia jej serca. Ona w kremowej sukni, Ron w ciemnej, niebieskiej szacie, ogród w Norze skąpany w kwiatach. W marzeniach spojrzała na twarz ukochanego czarodzieja i zamiast tego zobaczyła ironiczny uśmiech Severusa Snape'a. Poślubić go? Niemożliwe. Nikt nie mógł od niej naprawdę wymagać… Ale pomyślała o tym, jak po raz pierwszy zobaczyła go na Grimmauld Place na spotkaniu Zakonu. Nowa informacja, że on jest szpiegiem. Pomyślała, o Syriuszu, który po latach w Azkabanie wyglądał jak chodzący zmarły. Nie mogła skazać tego mężczyzny- okropnego czy nie!- na karę, na którą nie zasługiwał.

To Snape w końcu przełamał ciszę. Wykrzywiając górną wargę w złośliwym uśmiechu, powiedział:

-Gdzie wszystkie gryfońskie przechwałki, panno Granger? Przed chwilą mówiłaś o noszeniu ciężarów bez zastrzeżeń.- odwrócił się do Dumbledora.- Mówiłem ci, że się nie zgodzi. Nigdy nie są tak odważni, jak twierdzą.

-Severusie!- powiedział ostro Dumbledore.

Kiedy Hermiona odzyskała głos, powiedziała cicho i ostrożnie.

-Nie wepchnie mnie pan w to, Profesorze. Jeśli się zgodzę, to będzie na moich własnych warunkach. A pan nie ma powodu, żeby wątpić w moją odwagę. Prosi mnie pan o oddanie reszty mojego życia. Jestem świadoma, że czarodziejskie małżeństwa nie mogą być zerwane.

-Pani warunki, panno Granger? A jakież one są?

Hermiona zignorowała go i odwróciła się do Dumbledore'a.

-Mam pytania- powiedziała spokojnie.

-Pytaj, moja droga.

-Wcześniej zapytał mnie pan, czy mogę zachować sekret przed Harrym. Czy to będzie sekret? Czy oczekujecie że będę…- w końcu jej nerwy załamały się na chwilę, ale przerwała i uspokoiła się.- To znaczy, czy ktokolwiek będzie wiedział że jesteśmy małżeństwem?

-Nikt, oprócz Alastora Moody'ego.- powiedział Dumbledore wskazując czujnego czarodzieja.- On byłby świadkiem waszego ślubu. On byłby również odpowiedzialny za ukrycie tego przed ministerstwem.

-Ukrycie przed ministerstwem?

-Na pewno wie pani, że wszystkie czarodziejskie małżeństwa są zapisywane w Ministerstwie, panno Granger. Niech sobie pani wyobrazi nagłówki gazet, gdyby ktoś dostał się do naszego zapisu… Skandal w Hogwarcie: Profesor poślubił szósto roczną prefekt!- popatrzył na nią z ukosa..

-Rozumiem- potaknęła.- Więc nasze małżeństwo byłoby sekretem aż do końca wojny.

-Dokładnie- powiedział Dumbledore.

-A później?

-Przepraszam?- powiedział Snape.

-A co później?- rzuciła ostro.- Więc wojna się skończy i ja przygotuję pańską obronę. Zagramy wspaniałą parę przez pewien czas… Harry i Ron nigdy więcej się do mnie nie odezwą… moi rodzice zapewne mnie wydziedziczą… i co później? Czy spędzę resztę życia w zamku z panem? Co?

-Szczerze wątpię, żeby Hogwart chciał kontynuować moje zatrudnienie po uznaniu mnie za Śmierciożercę- wycedził Snape.

Gdyby mogła tupnąć, zrobiłaby to.

-Wie pan o co mi chodziło! Czy będziemy kontynuować intrygę do końca naszego życia, czy…

-Panno Granger- powiedział Snape powoli.- Czy pani naprawdę oczekuje, że zgodziłbym się… ożenić z panią… gdybym myślał, że przeżyję wojnę?

Gapiła się na niego nie wierząc w to co słyszy.

-Skoro jest pan tak pewien, że pan nie przeżyje, po co w ogóle ten plan?

-Zapewniam panią, to nie był mój pomysł.

-Rozumiem- ostrożnie zamknęła oczy.

-Na pewno?

-Jednak- zaczęła ponownie z pełną siłą.- Na wypadek, gdyby jednak pan przeżył… Chciałabym pewnego ubezpieczenia.

-Ha!- Snape splunął.- Więc teraz widzimy panią w prawdziwych barwach. Pieniężne ubezpieczenie jak sądzę? Na ile galeonów, panno Granger, wycenia pani swoją duszę?

-To obrzydliwe- powiedziała cicho Hermiona.- Ani moja dusza ani moje życie nie jest na sprzedaż. Jeśli zdecyduję się pana poślubić, profesorze, chciałabym mieć pewność, że oba pozostaną moją własnością.

-Nie mam użytku z żadnego, więc nie widzę problemu

-A będzie pan… Będzie pan chciał potomka?

Snape popatrzył na nią, niedowierzanie malowało się na jego twarzy.

-Uważasz mnie za gwałciciela? Zapewniam cię, że mam tak samo mało użytku z twojego ciała jak z duszy.

-Więc nie będziemy zmuszeni do…

-Absolutnie nie.

-Severusie- zaczął Dumbledore.

-Co?- odparł ostro.

-Wiesz, że aby związać to małżeństwo, co zapobiegnie anulowaniu go w wypadku gdyby zostało wykryte…

- Nie, Albusie.. Nie. Wolałbym być pocałowany przez Dementora.

Hermiona siedziała cicho, słuchając. Prawdopodobnie będzie uratowana, mimo wszystko. W tej chwili ryzykowała nie tylko jeden rodzaj honoru. Tak bardzo jak każda jej komórka chciała zbuntować się przeciwko pomysłowi, tak wiedziała, że nie zostawi Snape'a bez powrotu. Ale jeśli on wybierze zerwanie… To nikt nie będzie mógł jej winić.

Ale to nie była prawda. O ile nie zgodzą się wymazać jej pamięci, ona będzie wiedzieć. Będzie się winić.

-Proszę to rozważyć ponownie, profesorze- powiedziała. Przez chwilę bełkotał.

-Naprawdę, panno Granger. Ja… Naprawdę, chyba nie chce pani…- Wtedy chyba doszedł do siebie ponownie.- Czy pan Weasley jest niewystarczający dla pani potrzeb?

Hermiona zarumieniła się a Moody podniósł się z krzesła.

-Snape! Nie ma potrzeby kwestionować…

-W porządku profesorze Moody. Przyzwyczaiłam się- powiedziała. Odwróciła się do Snape'a i rzuciła słodko- Profesorze, nie wiem dlaczego jest pan zainteresowany moim życiem prywatnym, ale pana źródła są błędne. Nie spotykam się, ani nigdy nie spotykałam z Weasleyem. I zapewniam pana, że nie interesuje mnie pańskie ciało bardziej niż wielka kałamarnica. Po prostu pomyślałam, że jeden stosunek, jak okropny by nie był, nie może być powodem do skazania pana na śmierć.

-Preferuję śmierć- powiedział zimno Snape. Hermiona zaczerwieniła się.

-W takim wypadku… Profesorze Dumbledore, czy chciał pan coś jeszcze?

-Hermiono, proszę usiąść. Severusie, rozluźnij się trochę, jeśli możesz? Nie wyobrażam sobie że nie uświadomiłeś sobie, że to będzie konieczność.

-Przeciwnie, Albusie. Po prostu myślałem, że twój szacunek do panny Granger uchroni cię przed zrobieniem z niej rasowej dziwki.

-Severus!- wybuchnął Sumbledore. Moody podniósł swoją różdżkę.

-Żona nie jest dziwką- powiedziała spokojnie Hermiona.

-Dziecko nie jest żoną- odparł Snape.

-Profesorze Dumbledore. Z całym szacunkiem, jeśli profesor Snape jest przeciwny, nie widzę powodu żeby ciągnąć tą rozmowę. Proszę rzucić na mnie Obliviate, żebym mogła wrócić do Dormitorium.

Dumbledore podniósł rękę żeby ją zatrzymać.

-Severusie, zgodziłeś się na ten plan- powiedział gwałtownie.- To ważne, żebyś miał sposób na skontaktowanie się z Harrym Potterem. Muszę ci przypominać, że…

Snape oparł się na krześle i skrzyżował swoje długie nogi. Jego głos był spokojny i gładki, ale Hermiona pomyślała, że mogła usłyszeć w nim nienawiść, czystą i zimną.

-Och nie, Albusie. Nie. Nie ma potrzeby przypominania mi niczego. Zróbmy to teraz, jeśli takie jest twoje życzenie.

Hermiona pobladła. Teraz? Tutaj?

Dumbledore zwrócił ciężkie, zmęczone oczy na Hermionę.- Hermiono?

Popatrzyła na profesora Snape'a. Było coś dziwnego w sposobie w jakim siedział, w jego wzroku. Czuła, chociaż nie mogła wyjaśnić dlaczego, że został właśnie bardzo boleśnie zraniony.

-Profesorze?- powiedziała.

-Nie uratuję cię teraz, jeśli o to prosisz- jego oczy były puste.

-Nie, ja… nie- zaczerwieniła się.- Co muszę zrobić?

Snape stanął obok niej.- Podwiń rękawy- powiedział, a ona się rozluźniła. Doskonale iedziała jak odbierać jego instrukcje. Popatrzył na nią łaskawie.

-Wyceluj różdżkę we mnie- powiedział. Zrobiła to, wzdrygając się lekko, kiedy on wycelował różdżkę w nią.

-Nie przeklnę pani, panno Granger- powiedział.- Przynajmniej nie w znaczeniu tradycyjnym.- Jej usta wykrzywiły się w ciepłym uśmiechu i pomyślała, że widzi w jego oczach szok.

-Weź moją rękę- powiedział, zamykając jej lewą rękę w swojej. Profesor Moody stanął z ich lewej strony a profesor Dumbledore z prawej.

-Skup się- powiedział.- Musisz powtórzyć przysięgę.- kiwnęła głową.

-Ja, Severus Snape, biorę sobie ciebie, Hermiono Granger, na żonę. Od tego dnia moja krew będzie twoją krwią; mój dom twoim domem; moje życie twoim życiem.

Hermiona odetchnęła głęboko i powtórzyła:

-Ja, Hermiona Granger, biorę sobie ciebie, Severusie Snape na męża. Od tego dnia moja krew będzie twoją krwią; mój dom twoim domem; moje życie twoim życiem.

Profesorowie Dumbledore i Moody dotknęli ich złączonych dłoni różdżkami i mocny, ciepły ucisk rozpłynął się po jej ramieniu z punktu w którym ich zaklęcie połączyło się. Poczuła że więź przenika jej głowę, później przesuwa się nad jej lewym ramieniem, w dół, do serca i przez jej prawe ramie, do różdżki, gdzie zniknęła i, jak przypuszczała, wniknęła do Snape'a. Poczuła, jak zaklęcie przechodzi w nią z jego różdżki, tworząc magiczne kółko. On skrzywił i musnął powierzchownie ustami jej usta i zaklęcie skończyło się.

-Mój Boże, miej litość nad moją duszą- powiedział.


	3. Chapter 3

Nie chcąc czekać na kolejne komentarze Dumbledore'a, Snape złapał ramię Hermiony, ledwie dając jej czas na złapanie torby, zanim pociągnął ją do kominka. Potykając się wyszła za nim w jego gabinecie, gdzie uwolnił jej rękę i przeszedł przez pomieszczenie. Więc miał ją tutaj. Dziecko. Żonę. W swoim gabinecie. I co, na Merlina, miał teraz robić?

Bogowie, nigdy wcześniej nie był tak wściekły na Albusa. Najgorsze było to, że dał się oszukać do tego stopnia, że naprawdę wierzył, że starszy mężczyzna stworzył ten obrzydliwy scenariusz, żeby go chronić. _To ważne, żebyś miał sposób na skontaktowanie się z Harrym Potterem.. _Powinien sobie wcześniej uświadamiać, że to wszystko było dla Pottera. I dlaczego był zaskoczony? Czyż akceptacja Dumbledore'a nie opierała się na tym, że on zawsze będzie ochraniał Pottera?

Problemem było to, że zgodziłby się gdyby Albus postawił sprawę jasno. Walczyłby, to oczywiste, ale na końcu zgodziłby się niechętnie, jak zawsze. Dumbledore wspomniałby Lily i on nie potrafiłby odmówić. Czego nie mógł zaakceptować, to fakt, że Dumbledore w jakiś sposób widział, wiedział, jak bardzo on chce przetrwać wojnę. I wykorzystał to.

Odwrócił się, patrząc na Hermionę, która rozglądała się po jego gabinecie.

I ta dziewczyna… Biedna, głupia dziewczyna, tak zaślepiona swoją odwagą, że nie zauważyła jak zgrabnie Dumbledore wpakował ją w swój plan. Na Merlina, pod koniec spierała się z _nim_, nalegając na tą farsę. Ile czasu minie, zanim zorientuje się co zrobiła?

-Panno Granger- powiedział formalnie. Spojrzała na niego, sprawiając wrażenie przestraszonej.- Wszystko w porządku?

-Tak, proszę pana- szarpała palec serdeczny lewej ręki.

-Otrzymałaś pierścionek- zauważył.

-Dlaczego nie mogę go zobaczyć?

-Jest zaczarowany. Dumbledore i Moody zaczarowali go w trakcie wiązania.- ściągnął własny pierścień z palca- Są materialne i stają się widoczne, kiedy się je ściągnie- dodał, podając jej go, żeby mogła się przyjrzeć.- Ale są niewidzialne, kiedy się je nosi- ponownie założył pierścień i dotknął go różdżką. – Czujesz to?

-Jest ciepły- mruknęła.

-Twoja zdolność percepcji zawsze mnie zadziwiała- prychnął, a ona zmarszczyła brwi.- Na pierścieniach jest zaklęcie proteusza. Jeśli będziesz musiała się ze mną skontaktować, dotknij pierścionka różdżką. Będzie parzył, aż go zdejmę. Po wewnętrznej stronie znajdę twoją wiadomość.

Zdjęła pierścionek z palca i przeczytała słowa, które przesłał. _Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin_. Spojrzała na niego pytająco.

-Czyż nie są twoje urodziny?- przytaknęła. – Więc nigdy nie będziesz miała problemów z zapamiętaniem dnia w którym Albus Dumbledore wciągnął cię do piekła.

-Słucham?

-Żal mi pani, panno Granger. Jak łatwo dałaś się oszukać… On wykorzystał każde szlachetne uczucie w twoim żałosnym gryfońskim sercu. Uratować profesora Snape'a, rzeczywiście.

-Więc co…

-Potter, głupia dziewczyno! To wszystko dla Pottera! Musiał się upewnić, że będę miał szansę na skontaktowanie się z nim, kiedy on odejdzie. Wie, że Potter nie będzie mnie słuchał; idiota wierzy, że jestem lojalnym śmierciożercą. Dumbledore zawsze był między nami. Teraz ty będziesz w tej roli.

Hermiona słuchała w ciszy. Snape rozpoznał jej spojrzenie, to które widział u niej tak często przez lata. Składała wszystko w jedną całość. Tym razem odrobinę wolniej niż zwykle. Jej mózg był w porządku. Piętą Achillesową było serce.

-W takim wypadku to nie ma znaczenia- powiedziała gładko.

-Słucham?

-To nie ma znaczenia. Zrobiłabym to nawet, gdyby przedstawił to w ten sposób.

Patrzył na nią długo i twardo, oceniając dziewczynę która była jego żoną. W jej oczach było widać surową nieustępliwość. W końcu było trochę chłodnej pewności w fakcie, że myślała, że robi to dla niego.

-Ja również, panno Granger.

Jej wzrok złagodniał.

-Też pan nie wiedział- powiedziała.

-Nie, aż do samego końca.

-Więc to wyjaśnia…

-Co?

-Nic.

Stali w ciszy przez chwilę. Hermiona najwyraźniej nie wiedziała co powinna zrobić, podobnie jak on. W końcu odezwała się.

-Więc musimy…

-Na to wygląda- i ponieważ nie chciał przestraszyć dziewczyny bardziej niż było to konieczne, zapytał- Napije się piani herbaty?

-Herbaty?- wyglądała, jakby nigdy wcześniej nie słyszała tego słowa.

-Tak, herbaty. To ciepły napój, który robi się namaczając fusy herbaciane w gorącej wodzie. Jestem pewien, że słyszała pani o tym.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko i potrząsnęła głową.

-Nigdy pan nie przestaje? I nie, dziękuję. Myślę, że raczej powinniśmy zrobić co trzeba.

Potaknął i podszedł do niej bliżej, na co wzdrygnęła się.

-Mówiłem poważnie, kiedy stwierdziłem, że nie jestem gwałcicielem, panno Granger.- rzucił.- Zgadza się pani na to, czy też nie?

-Oczywiście że tak. Przepraszam, jeśli…- zaczęła z szelmowskim uśmiechem. Nagle spojrzał w jej oczy, które były jednocześnie osłonięte i przestraszone. Była dziewicą, to było wypisane na jej twarzy. Dobry Boże. Jak, na Slytherina, uspokoić ją na tyle żeby przez to przejść? Przypomniał sobie, że w gabinecie Dumbledore'a wyraźnie się rozluźniła, kiedy zaczął dawać jej polecenia.

-Czy byłoby ci łatwiej- zapytał cicho, jeśli nie grzecznie- gdybyśmy zrealizowali to na warunkach akademickich?

-Ja… Nie jestem pewna czy wiem co ma pan na myśli.

-Po prostu to, że zawsze znałaś mnie jako profesora. Czy będzie łatwiej, jeśli… Będę cię pouczał?

Dawał instrukcje?

Popatrzyła na niego z wdzięcznością.

-Tak, proszę pana- powiedziała, niemal bezgłośnie.

-Są eliksiry, które możemy zażyć- rzucił, ale pokręciła głową.

-Jak mogę się uczyć, jeśli nie będę wiedziała czy reaguje pan na mnie czy na eliksir?

No, to z pewnością będzie pouczające doświadczenie- pomyślał zgryźliwie, ale malutka, niekontrolowana myśl przesunęła się przez jego umysł. _Ona chce się nauczyć mnie zadowalać?_

-Świetnie. Chodź za mną- poprowadził ją do salonu i zamknął za nimi drzwi, zabezpieczając je. Nie było takiej potrzeby, nikt nie mógł wejść do salonu bez wejścia do jego kwater, co byłoby nie możliwe dla każdego, oprócz niego- wtedy przypomniał sobie ich przysięgę i dodał „i jej". Ale pomyślał, że będzie bardzo podatna na zranienia przez następne kilka godzin. Każda gwarancja prywatności jaką mógł jej zapewnić, mogła tylko ułatwić znoszenie niekomfortowej sytuacji. Rozpalił ogień na kominku, co było rzadkie w pokoju, w którym nie otrzymywał wezwań, i usiadł na długiej, twardej, aksamitnej kanapie, zapraszając ją gestem. Usiadła sztywno obok niego, gapiąc się prosto przed siebie.

-Kiedy zaczyna się ten rodzaj doświadczeń, trzeba pamiętać, żeby nie rzucać się na nieuniknioną przyjemność- powiedział.- Pierwszy dotyk nie może być nigdy dotykiem seksualnym. Pierwszy dotyk jest tylko zaproszeniem.

Kiwnęła głową, ale wciąż była spięta.

-Jak podobają ci się zajęcia z Obrony Przed Czarną Magią w tym semestrze?- zapytał.

Popatrzyła na niego zaskoczona.

-Z Obrony Przed Czarną Magią?

Zacisnął wargi i obrzucił ją cierpliwym spojrzeniem.

-Tak. Podobają ci się zajęcia?

-Tak, proszę pana- odparła, wciąż wyraźnie zdezorientowana.

-Czy bardzo się różnią od tych z poprzednich lat?

Powoli, powoli, jej kręgosłup zaczął się wyginać w trakcie gdy mówiła, pozwalając jej na oparcie się na kanapie. Wyjaśniała swoje myśli na temat praktycznych kwestii Obrony, czasów, kiedy uważała, że praca nad ruchem różdżką była ważniejsza niż praca nad słowami zaklęć i czasów, kiedy uważała, że jest odwrotnie. Potakiwał. Zaczęła mówić z podnieceniem o różnicach między prostymi czarami a czarną magią i o tym, jak, żeby naprawdę bronić się przed ciemnością, trzeba balansować na linii między tymi dwoma. Chociaż Snape był pewien, że nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy, wyciągnęła nogi na kanapie i pochyliła się ku niemu, o włos od dotknięcia jego twarzy, mówiła.

-Czy czujesz różnicę, kiedy wykonujesz zaklęcia niewerbalne, podczas gdy, jak powiedziałaś, balansujesz na linii pomiędzy jasną a ciemną stroną?- zapytał, zamierzając pozwolić jej mówić, aby wciąż się relaksowała.

-Czy czuję różnicę, w jaki sposób? Ma pan na myśli, niepewna, wabiona przez ciemność, czy inaczej w sensie fizycznym, w sensie bólu głowy?

-Oba- powiedział, chociaż duchowo jęknął. Jak, na Merlina, skończył z Hermioną Granger w swoim salonie i jak wpadł na żałosny pomysł, żeby uwieść ją, pozwalając jej mówić? Jednak, jak zauważył, zgadzał się z jej zdaniem na temat uroków. Zaczął szukać jakiegoś wyjścia, jakiegoś uzasadnionego rozpoczęcia tego, co mieli zrobić.

-Nie, ale zauważyłam, że kiedy rzucam zaklęcie bez użycia słów, wydaje się to wychodzić z innej części mnie, niż kiedy używam inkantacji.

-Więc dobrze ci idzie z magią niewerbalną?- zapytał, a ona spojrzała na niego niechętnie. Zasłużenie, zapewne. Była pierwszą osobą na roku, której udało się to zrobić. Nie żeby to wtedy zauważył.

-Tak.

-Więc powiedz mi. Skąd te zaklęcia wydają się pochodzić?

-Przy użyciu inkantacji, czuję że to jest tu- dotknęła gardła, po czym pozwoliła ręce opaść w dół.- Bez słów… To bardziej…- zastanowiła się przez chwilę, po czym przesunęła dłoń nad punkt tuż pod jej klatką piersiową.- Tutaj.

Niezobowiązująco przesunął się i dotknął jej gardła, w miejscu które wskazała.

-Tutaj?- zapytał.

-Tak, proszę pana- przełknęła głośno.

-U mnie, osobiście, słowa pochodzą stąd - powiedział, przesuwając dłoń w dół jej szyi, ściskając w tym samym czasie jej ramiona. Wyglądała na zainteresowaną, wbrew sobie.

-Jest pani spięta, panno Granger.

-Może mnie pan winić?

-Odwróć się.- Niechętnie odwróciła się na kanapie, tak że siedziała plecami do niego. Położył obie ręce na jej ramionach.

-Mogę?- zapytał, mając nadzieję, że ona zrozumie. To będzie jedyny raz, kiedy poprosi o pozwolenie tej nocy. Nie chciał przechodzić przez to jak niepewny, bełkoczący uczniak.

-Jasne.

Naciskał opuszkami palców na jej mięśnie, usuwając napięcie jakie się w nich czaiło. Zatrzymał się, żeby podnieść różdżkę z kanapy i rzucił zaklęcie ogrzewające na swoje ręce. Zauważył z zadowoleniem, że kiedy powrócił do masażu, poddała się naciskowi jego palców.

-Podniesiesz swoje włosy?

-Włosy?

-Ich waga, jak sądzę, jest jednym z powodów, dla których twój kark jest taki sztywny.

Złapała je obiema rękoma i skręciła wysoko na głowie. W końcu przesunął się nad wdzięczną krzywiznę jej karku, zatapiając palce w jej włosach. Pochylił się do przodu, pozwalając jej czuć swój oddech na jej skórze. Mógł poczuć różne rodzaje napięcia, budujące się w jej ciele, kiedy ją masował. Powrócił dłońmi na jej ramiona i rytmicznie ściskał jej bicepsy, zmuszając ją do opuszczenia rąk. Wypuściła włosy i przez chwilę masował jej ręcę w górę i w dół.

Wtedy, cud nad cudami, pochyliła się do jego klatki piersiowej, pozwalając głowie spoczywać na jego obojczyku. Naprawdę, to była ta piekielna, gryfońska odwaga. Jej determinacja, do zrobienia co trzeba, jak powiedziała. Był zaskoczony jak bardzo jest jej wdzięczny za pomoc w ciągnięciu tego. Zaakceptowała zaproszenie. Szybko się uczy. Gdzieś, w głębokim zakamarku umysłu, zarejestrował delikatny dotyk jej loków na gardle, ciepły nacisk jej ciała i dźwięk jej oddechu, teraz powolny i głęboki. Delikatnie zaczął kreślić palcem po jej twarzy i szyi.

-A niewerbalne?- zapytał.- Jak mówiłaś?

-Tutaj- powiedziała miękko, biorąc jego rękę i kładąc ją na żebrach. Ich palce splotły się.

-Dla mnie jest tak samo- szepnął, muskając ustami zewnętrzną część małżowiny jej ucha. Poczuł, że jej palce zacieśniają się wokół jego nadgarstka i początkowo, błędnie zrozumiał to jako „stój", ale w końcu zorientował się, że ona odpowiada.

Odpowiada! Słodki Merlinie, ta dziewczyna naprawdę była dzielna. Tak często te usta wypowiadały słowa mające ranić, a teraz ona pozwalała im przejeżdżać po jej gładkiej skórze ucha.

Użył wolnej ręki, żeby przechylić jej głowę i odsłonić szyję. Przesuwał usta po jej gładkim, młodym ciele, aż znalazł miejsce, w którym jej szyja przechodziła w ramię i… _ teraz ostrożnie, nie możesz jej wystraszyć…_ ugryzł ją.

Poczuł jak wciąga powietrze i wygina się w jego stronę. Odwrócił ją delikatnie w swoich ramionach, tak, że mógł znaleźć ustami jej usta. Jej pocałunek był naturalny i szczery. Jej miękkie wargi ustępowały pod nim. Przypomniała mu się Lily i jedyny pocałunek jaki jej skradł, w lochach, w czasie jej piątego roku. Wspomnienie zabolało, ale było też słodkie, gdyż odnajdywał je tutaj, po tym całym czasie.

Snape wziął jej rękę i położył na swoim karku, żeby dać sobie lepszy dostęp do niej, ale zabrała ją, przesuwając po gardle do twarzy. Jej palce odkrywały go niepewnie. Delikatny dotyk, niemal muśnięcie piórkiem na jego powiekach, u nasady nosa, wzdłuż konturu jego warg. W końcu wsunęła palce w jego włosy i poczuł się dziwnie, jakby był kimś innym.

Może był kimś innym. Co innego mogło tłumaczyć fakt, że trzymał w ramionach księżniczkę Gryffindoru, że jej palce wplatały się w tłuste włosy, które, jak wiedział, były dla niej odrażające? Tam było ciepło, tam, gdzie tego nie oczekiwał, ciepło wrzało między nimi, jak kociołek pozostawiony na wolnym ogniu. Rozszerzało się, kiedy penetrował językiem jej usta.

W jej pocałunku pojawił się jakiś pośpiech, i jej język odkrywał jego usta, słodkimi i niepewnymi pchnięciami. Snape zorientował się, że głaska jej nogi, które podkuliła na kanapie, a drugą ręką tuli jej głowę, żeby upewnić się, że nie ucieknie ustami spod ochrony jego ust. W końcu odsunął się. Popatrzył w jej ciemne oczy, oczekując że teraz, kiedy nacisk ustał, powróci strach. Potrzebował zobaczyć strach ponownie, żeby wiedzieć, że on jest Snapem a ona Granger i że świat nie przestał w jakiś sposób istnieć.

Powoli, głód w jej oczach zmienił się w pytanie. _Instrukcje. _Dziewczyna czekała na instrukcje. Nie przestając patrzeć jej w oczy, odchrząknął, odnalazł jedwabisty, nauczycielski głos i powiedział:

-Jak widzę jest pani gotowa na drugą lekcję, panno Granger.

Tak lepiej. To było drżenie, którego oczekiwał. Najwyraźniej zorientowała się, że leży rozrzucona w poprzek kanapy i ruszyła się, żeby się podnieść. Położył rękę na jej ramieniu, żeby ją zatrzymać.

Powolnymi, rozważnymi ruchami, odpiął zapinki jej szaty i zsunął ją z jej ramion. Była całkowicie ubrana, oczywiście. Strząsnęła bez wdzięku szatę z rąk, wyglądając całkowicie na niedoświadczoną uczennicę, którą była. Popatrzył lekceważąco na jej szatę, która spadła na jego kolana.

-Powinnam ją zabrać?- zapytała.

-Zostaw. Teraz, musisz sobie poradzić z moją.

-Twoją?

-Czy wolałabyś żebym je zostawił?- uniósł brew.

Jej palce trzęsły się, kiedy szperała w ubraniu. Nie zrobił żadnego ruchu, żeby jej pomóc; wcześniej czy później musiała się nauczyć jak zdejmować męską szatę. W końcu pokonała zatrzask i prześliznęła palcami pod ciężką, czarną pelerynę, na koszulę pod spodem. Podniósł jej twarz w górę, czując ciepło jej ust, przyćmione teraz przez strach, ale grzejące. Ich pocałunek uderzył i załamał się, kiedy z pośpiechem zajęła się rozpinaniem jego szat.

-Cierpliwości- mruknął, a ona popatrzyła na niego pytająco jak wcześniej. Zsunął przeszkadzający materiał z rąk i wplątał dłonie w jej włosy. Trącił krzywiznę jej karku, zwilżając ją językiem, po czym delikatnie szarpnął jej włosy w górę i polizał ciepłe wgłębienie na jej szyi.

Mógł poczuć jak jej puls przyśpiesza pod jego ustami, ale nie słyszał nic, co wskazywało na jej podniecenie.

-Czy wstrzymuje pani oddech, panno Granger?

Wypuściła powietrze z długim westchnięciem.

-Jeśli nie będziesz mówić, przynajmniej oddychaj, żebym wiedział co cię zadowala.

-Powinnam… mówić?

-Tylko jeśli ci to odpowiada. Jak powiedziałem, zmiany w twoim oddechu mogą mówić za ciebie. Powinnaś słuchać mojego oddechu.

-Dobrze, proszę pana.

Jego usta zadrżały lekko. Jakie to dziwne, że pamiętała o przekazaniu że rozumie nawet teraz. Mimo, że przestał nazywać ją „panna Granger". Zastanawiał się jak się zachowa, kiedy nazwie ją po imieniu i zanotował w pamięci, żeby sprawdzić to później.

Przesunął ponownie twarz do jej karku -teraz oddychała regularnie- i wdychał głęboko, zapamiętując jej woń. Pachniała pergaminem i drewnem z drobną domieszką miodu, co wydało mu się… przyjemne.

Powrócił do atakowania jej skóry, szczypiąc delikatne, gładkie ciało u nasady jej szyi. Słuchał jak jej oddech przyśpiesza i zręcznie zaczął odpinać guziki jej bluzki.

-Proszę pana?- powiedziała niepewnie.

-Tak?- jego palce zatrzymały się. Czyżby była jedną z tych nieznośnych kobiet, które nie mogły znieść, że na nie patrzono? Cóż, będzie musiał ją tego oduczyć.

-Ja tylko… Co powinnam robić?

Przerwał i odsunął się, ponownie podziwiając jej odwagę.

-Jeśli będzie coś konkretnego, czego będę oczekiwał, powiem ci. Do tego czasu, wyobraź sobie że tańczymy i pozwalasz mi prowadzić. Jeśli czujesz potrzebę działania- powiedział powoli- odwzajemnij się.

Potaknęła. W tym momencie oboje siedzieli sparaliżowani, patrząc się na siebie, nie mogąc znaleźć drogi powrotnej do miejsca w którym byli. Wtedy uśmiechnęła się szeroko, potrząsnęła głową, odrzucając włosy i powiedziała.

-Dobrze, jak pan sobie życzy.

Prychnął- tak blisko śmiechu jak czasem bywał, i zanurzył twarz w chmurze włosów rozsypanych na jej ramieniu. Był lekko zaskoczony, czując jej palce odpinające guziki koszuli i wsuwające się pod nią. Jej dotyk spowodował mały dreszcz przenikający jego ciało, budząc jego nerwy i podniecenie. Zamknął oczy i pocałował ją, ssąc najpierw górną wargę, a następnie dolną. Kiedy jęknęła lekko w jego usta, dreszcz stał się bardziej intensywny, aż zaczął z trudem łapać powietrze. Dobry Boże, skąd to się wzięło? Jak mogła ta… Ta uczennica… Być panią jego zmysłów, powodując że budzi się nagi jakby był podrostkiem? Zaatakował guziki jej bluzki i szarpnięciem wyciągnął ją z pod spódnicy, ślizgając ręce po gładkiej płaszczyźnie jej żeber. Słyszał jej urywany oddech, jednak jej mięśnie nie spinały się pod jego palcami. Jego dłonie poruszały się po jej plecach, zjeżdżając w dół i wtedy… Oh, nagły i miękki nacisk jej ust na jego karku. Oddech uwiązł mu w gardle, a ona to usłyszała. Przyśpieszyła ruchy, jej język zaznaczał wilgotne ósemki na jego skórze.

-Nie… Powoli- wydyszał a jej usta przesunęły się powolnym, wężowym ruchem w górę, aż znalazła jego ucho i delikatnie polizała jego brzeg.

_Oooch, kurwa…_ Jego ręce szukały odpięcia jej spódnicy. _Kurwa._ Szczypała małżowinę jego ucha, a on rozpiął rozporek i objął rękami jej talię. Przyciskając usta do jego ust podniosła się z kanapy i zdjęła spódnicę z nieznanym wcześniej opanowaniem. Robi to, pomyślał, jakbym rzucił zaklęcie „_Odwdzięcz się"_. Wtedy zsunęła dłonie niżej, odpięła guzik i uwolniła jego erekcję, naprężającą się przed nią. Ich usta wciąż były złączone, jego język plądrował jej usta, kiedy wspięła się na jego kolana. Byłoby łatwo- tak łatwo! – ściągnąć jej majtki i wepchnąć, żeby dotrzeć samemu w jej słodkiej głębi…

Nie. Zbyt wcześnie. Musi być przyjemność dla niej, przed bólem. Wytrzyma, aż lekcja się skończy. Przerwał pocałunek.

-Myślę, że przejdziemy dalej- wydyszał. Zamrugała i wszystkie uczucia pojawiły się na jej twarzy. Zapomniał jak bolesne jest najmniejsze poczucie odrzucenia, kiedy wszystko jest odkryte. Ujął jej podbródek w dłoń. Co powiedzieć, żeby ją uspokoić?

-Sypialnia- mruknął. Wstała z jego kolan. Otworzył drzwi, a ona weszła do środka. Potrzebował chwili, żeby zająć się ubraniem, ponieważ nie chciał, żeby zobaczyła jak idzie przez pokój zaplątany w spodnie. Patrzył jak się porusza wchodząc do jego sypialni, ubrana jedynie w rozpiętą koszulę, majtki i skarpetki. Bał się, że nie będzie mógł działać, kiedy zobaczył jej mundurek i na początku myślał o przetransmutowaniu go. Jednak teraz poświęcał temu nie więcej uwagi niż myśli, że najlepiej zdejmie to z niej najszybciej jak się da. Jakoś, w czasie tej farsy przestał myśleć o niej jak o uczennicy. Przynajmniej na pewien czas.

-Połóż się na łóżku- zawołał, podnosząc ich rozrzucone szaty i kładąc je ostrożnie na oparciu kanapy. Musiał się uspokoić przez chwilę, jeśli miał kontynuować to uwodzenie nie dochodząc w jej rękach jak piątoklasista. Złożył jej spódnicę i położył na wierzchu ich szat, później zdjął spodnie i dodał je do sterty. W końcu wziął głęboki oddech i wszedł do sypialni. Było ciemno i zamrugał żeby się przyzwyczaić. Mógł zobaczyć niewyraźny kontur łóżka i usłyszeć jej oddech, ale wchodzenie do ciemnego pokoju było nie zgodne z jego instynktami. Zapalił świece w kinkietach za pomocą różdżki, a kiedy upewnił się że nie ma nikogo oprócz wciąż okropnie ubranej panny Granger, odłożył różdżkę na stolik.

W migającym świetle świecy, jej skóra była niewyraźna i ciepła. Wygiął się i przycisnął twarz do jej nagiego brzucha, liżąc go od mostka do pępka. Wiła się pod jego dotykiem.

-Masz łaskotki?- zapytał, a ona potaknęła.

Zsunął jej majtki i upuścił je na podłogę. Kiedy odwrócił się do niej, jej kolana były ciasno złączone.

Nacisnął jej nogi, oczekując że się rozsuną, ale to się nie stało. Ach. _Kwestia światła. _Cóż, to nie pomagało. Musiał zobaczyć jej twarz. Położył się na łóżku, tak że była wyciągnięta obok niego. Pocałował ją, długo i głęboko, tak że oboje stracili oddech. Wsunął dłoń pod jej odpiętą koszulę, dotykając jedwabistego ciężaru piersi i przesuwając usta do ich wierzchołka. Ssał chciwie, biorąc sutek między zęby i torturując go językiem. Wydała z siebie dźwięk trochę podobny do gwizdka czajnika, ale w tej chwili był to dla niego cudowny dźwięk. Piskliwy oddech powiedział mu, że może rozchylić jej nogi bez problemu. Przesunął się i wśliznął między jej kolana. Mógł poczuć jej napięcie, kiedy przesuwał dłońmi w górę wewnętrznej strony jej ud. Pozostawił je tam na chwilę, pozwalając jej przyzwyczaić się do uczucia, że był blisko jej najbardziej intymnej części. Powoli pochylił się, opierając się na rękach, leżących na jej udach i zbliżając twarz do jej wzgórka łonowego.

-Profesorze- szepnęła.

-Mhm?- odparł, podnosząc wzrok. Zmarszczyła brwi i przygryzła dolną wargę.

-Potrzebuję instrukcji- mógł wyczytać obawę z jej twarzy. Obdarzył ją płonącym spojrzeniem, które miało wyrazić, jak bardzo chce ją zadowolić. _I w końcu nie jestem zdegustowany tym co zamierzam zrobić. To jest normalne, między mężczyzną a kobietą._

-Musisz tylko pamiętać o oddychaniu, panno Granger- powiedział i przykrył dłonią jej wzgórek, zagłębiając palce. Syknęła chętnie, kiedy pocierał jej pożądliwe, okrągłe wargi. Palec penetrował jej krocze, ślizgając się łatwo po wilgotnym ciele. Ponownie zassała oddech zaciskając zęby, ale nie drgnęła, ani nie wyrwała się. Jak mogła tak bardzo mu ufać? Teraz, kiedy rozsunął jej wargi palcami, teraz była tak wrażliwa jak tylko może być kobieta, naga i wyeksponowana, zdana na jego litość. Pochylił się i polizał ją, przesuwając językiem po jej fałdkach, oczekując dźwięku który powie mu co lubi najbardziej.

Jego język wirował, tańcząc blisko łechtaczki, ale nie angażując jej jeszcze. Wiła się pod nim, ponaglając go bardziej i bardziej, aż w końcu uległ jej żądzy i obrysował ją koniuszkiem języka. Szybko wycofał się, zassał jej wargi, później wsunął język w jej centrum. Zgiął jej nogi w kolanach i przysunął ją bliżej siebie, patrząc na jej twarz. Wygięła się w łuk, pod jego dotykiem, drżała z narastających wrażeń. Czuł, że dąży do ulgi, że aktywnie jej szuka, chociaż nie wiedział, czy wie czego dokładnie szuka. Pozwolił sobie na powrót do łechtaczki. Lizał ją długimi ruchami, później nagle zataczał kółeczka i ssał.

Popatrzył na nią. Jej podbródek uniósł się, a mięśnie jej karku były mocno napięte. W pięści ścisnęła prześcieradło, zwijając je w rulonik, a jej spojrzenie było jednocześnie intensywne i bezmyślne, tak jakby zaczęła odcumowywać wszystko, oprócz doznań pomiędzy nogami. Powrócił do zadania z nowym entuzjazmem, wsuwając w nią dwa, długie, smukłe palce, rozkoszując się wysokim, żarliwym dźwiękiem powitania. Jego język wciąż tańczył dookoła łechtaczki i mógł poczuć jak blisko jest, jak szybko mogłaby rozpaść się… Dla nich przepływała obok mielizny, obok tego co mogłaby zrobić dla niego lub Pottera i teraz przewracali się w ich malutkiej łódce, na wielkiej fali żądzy. Triumf wypełnił go, gdy zadrżała pod nim, kiedy wydała z siebie lekki szloch w chwili ulgi- to była jego łódka, był kapitanem i panem tego naczynia, jej ciała.

Położył policzek na jej udzie i poczekał, aż jej oddech stanie się regularny. Jedna z jej rąk przesunęła się nieuważnie po jego włosach. Kiedy jej puls zwolnił a jej mięśnie zaczęły rozluźniać i ściskać się pod nim, zapytał:

-Gotowa, żeby kontynuować, panno Granger?


	4. Chapter 4

Dziękuję za komentarze :)

**anet21j** – mam przetłumaczoną już sporą część opowiadania więc póki co będę dodawać rozdziały dość często i regularnie. Szczególnie że zaczyna się sesja- szukam sobie ciekawszych zajęć niż uczenie się fizyki ; ) Cieszę się, że Ci się podoba : )

**magoriana** – jeśli chodzi o „kontrowersyjność" to może i masz rację, ale jest to kwestia „związania małżeństwa", skonsumowania go- element który pojawia się w wielu opowiadaniach, a także tutaj, ma zapewnić, że małżeństwo będzie jasnym aktem prawnym- niemożliwym do podważenia. Zapewniam, nie jest to erotyk, sceny erotyczne są, ale nie dominują.

**Hakkarii** – mam nadzieję że moje tłumaczenie będzie jednak ciekawe; fakt sam paring i małżeństwo jest dość oklepane, ale nie spotkałam się wcześniej z bardzo podobnym do tego opowiadaniem : )

**Rozdział czwarty**

Minęła chwila zanim jego słowa dotarły do jej świadomości. Leżała w poprzek łóżka, nie myśląc o swojej nagości, o tym jak dziwne jest przebywanie w sypialni Snape'a, ani o samym Snapie i jego głowie opierającej się na jej udzie. Jej umysł był cudownie pusty, kiedy jej ciało przestało dygotać i kurczyć się. Przez chwilę wydawało jej się, że zrozumiała jakąś bardzo istotną sprawę, lub biegła szybciej niż ktokolwiek przed nią. Teraz leżała po wszystkim i starała się pamiętać o oddychaniu.

Ale powoli jego słowa zaczynały do niej docierać.

-Gotowa żeby kontynuować, panno Granger?

Kontynuować. Mogło być więcej? Wiedziała, że jeszcze nie związali małżeństwa, ale wydawało się niemożliwe że może być więcej przyjemności na świecie niż to co on właśnie jej dał.. Jej głos wydawał się być zardzewiały od nieużywania, ale udało jej się wykrztusić.

-Tak.

Tak. Snape podniósł się z pomiędzy jej nóg i usiadł obok niej. Kiedy pochylił się, żeby ją pocałować, mogła wyczuć swoją woń, wysychającą na jego twarzy. To był słodki, bogaty zapach, dużo przyjemniejszy niż sądziła. Tak smakuje chwała- pomyślała bezsensownie kiedy przykrył jej usta swoimi, rozsuwając wargi językiem.

Objęła jego ciało, zauważając że jego koszula zniknęła, zrzucona, jak sądziła gdzieś w ciągu ostatnich piętnastu minut, w czasie których nie zauważała nic po za jego rękami, językiem i oddechem. Jego skóra była delikatniejsza niż sądziła, bardziej giętka i ciepła. Chciwie poznawała go dłońmi. Meszek na jego klatce piersiowej, ostry punkt na ramieniu, delikatna krzywizna pośladka.

-Dotknij mnie- szepnął. Zmartwiała. Nie miała pojęcia jak go dotykać. Nie miała pojęcia jak zrobić to co on robił jej, jak zredukować go do ledwie ludzkiego, drżącego kawałka, każdym skrawkiem nerwów naciągającego się z pożądania. I miała to zrobić bez magii, tylko kilkoma umiejętnościami dłoni i ust, których się nigdy nie uczyła. Nie mogłaby znieść, gdyby go zawiodła, ale nie mogła też mu odmówi. Patrzyła na niego z szeroko otwartymi, wystraszonymi oczami, a on odsuwał twarz od niej. Jego wzrok był… Zrezygnowany. Wbiła palce w jego skórę, tak mocno jak tylko się dało. Przechyliła głowę i musnęła wargami jego wargi.

-Pokaż mi- westchnęła w jego usta. Jego pocałunek stał się dziki i nieuważny i jego wargi zatrzymały się na niej, kiedy przesunął ramię, żeby złapać jej rękę. Poprowadził ją do penisa, który wbijał jej się w biodro i owinął jej palce wokół niego. Nakrył jej palce swoimi i ścisnął lekko, żeby pokazać siłę nacisku. Powoli zaczął ruszać jej ręką w górę i w dół całej długości, ściskając na dole wirując na górze. Kiedy uwolnił jej rękę, nie mogła się powstrzymać przed odkrywaniem go; wyczuwaniem faktury jąder, grubszej skóry u podstawy i delikatniejszego, miękkiego ciała na główce. Obserwowała jego twarz, kiedy go dotykała. Zacisnął oczy i usta. Pomyślała, że bolało go, skoro nie wyczuwała drżenia. Kiedy zaczęła go gładzić, wydał z siebie nierówne westchnięcie i zdziwiła się, jaki efekt na nim wywiera. Profesor Snape zdany na jej litość. Był teraz bezbronny, otwarty na jej dotyk, pozwalając na to żeby kontrolowała jego zmysły. To była uderzająca do głowy myśl.

Niepewnie położyła się na łóżku. Popatrzył na nią nagle. Ona również na niego popatrzyła z mieszaniną strachu i determinacji. Kiedy jej twarz była na poziomie jego członka, zerknęła na niego i wyszeptała:

-Masz mi pomagać.- Potaknął.

Musnęła ustami niesamowicie miękką skórę na jego główce, przesuwając językiem, żeby go posmakować. Jęknął. Uśmiechnęła się, liżąc go, poznając piżmowy, słonawy smak jego skóry w tym miejscu. Przesunęła się w dół, jej język wibrował wzdłuż długości krocza, między jądrami i w górę jego męskości, jeszcze raz.

-Mogłabyś… W ustach…?- wykrztusił.

Jej ręka kontynuowała ruch, którego ją nauczył, podczas gdy zamknęła usta na jego główce. Mięśnie jego ud napięły się, kiedy niepewnie zaczęła ssać. Powoli, zaczęła się poruszać, kierowana instynktem i jego urywanym oddechem. Wzięła go do ust tak bardzo jak mogła, bez zadławienia. Uczucie jego wbijającego się w jej gardło nie było do końca przyjemne, ale kiedy zobaczyła, że nagle umilkł i zesztywniał… To było wystarczającą zachętą żeby kontynuować. Wirowała językiem dookoła członka a następnie cofała się i ssała ponownie jego nabrzmiałą główkę. Kiedy to robiła, wyczuła w jego zapachu coś niesamowitego, nieznanego i całkowicie męskiego. To było uwięzione i uwolniło się przez grubą, żylastą skórę, czarne loczki otaczające jego penisa. Użyła wolnej ręki do ugniatania ich zanurzając się w silnym zapachu podniecenia. Nagle uniósł się lekko i dotknął jej ramienia. Spojrzała na niego.

-Przestań.

-Przestać?- zapytała niepewnie. Wydawało jej się że dobrze sobie radzi. Jego oddech…

-Jest pani świetna, panno Granger- powiedział, po wzięciu kilku gwałtownych wdechów . Rozluźniła się. –Ale nadszedł czas na ostatnią lekcję. Dreszcz przebiegł przez jej ciało i myśli. To wciąż ją przerażało, ale przerażenie było zakopane pod warstwami przyjemności. W tej chwili chciała czuć jego ciepłą skórę pocierającą o jej ciało, czuć jego członka wypełniającego ją, patrzeć w te bezdenne, czarne oczy i wiedzieć, że pożądanie, które zobaczyła, dotyczy jej. Zaczerwieniła się, siadając na piętach, częściowo zażenowana faktem, że jest tak bardzo wyeksponowana, a częściowo zadowolona z tego jak patrzył na jej ciało, z dzikiego spojrzenia drapieżcy, który odnalazł swoją ofiarę.

-Chodź tu- powiedział. Przypomniał jej się jego nauczycielski ton, a po za tym była zbyt zmęczona, żeby odmówić. Podsunęła się obok niego, kładąc głowę w zgięciu jego ramienia. Jak dziwne było to, że wydawała się tam pasować; jak niemożliwy był fakt, że użył swojego śmiesznego nosa, przesuwając jej twarz, tak, żeby ją pocałować. Jak nieprawdopodobne, że nacisk jego ust budził w niej jakiś niezaspokojony głód. Wsunęła dłoń po karku w jego włosy i wbiła palce w skórę, przyciskając jego usta do swoich, w milczeniu błagając go aby przeszedł do następnej lekcji. Odsunął się, kiedy ją całował, podnosząc się na jednym biodrze, wysuwając się nad nią delikatnie. Była wystraszona. Ale to było też dobre, widzieć światło świec, przesuwające się po jego klatce piersiowej; widzieć jego twarz, bezmyślnie głodną, zasłoniętą czarnymi, długimi włosami; i jego erekcję, sterczącą przed nią z dumą. Dotknęła jego ramienia, przyciągnęła go do siebie i rozsunęła nogi, robiąc między nimi miejsce. Oparł się na kolanach i rękach nad nią, a ona patrzyła mu w oczy, próbując zrozumieć powód niemożliwego. Trzęsła się, ale było w tym tyle strachu ile oczekiwania. Balansował na jednej ręce, podczas gdy druga zniknęła na chwilę. Później poczuła jak ustawia penisa przy jej wejściu.

-Gotowa?- szepnął, a ona przytaknęła.

Kiedy pchnął do wewnątrz, jego twarz wykrzywiła się i wydyszał słowa „O tak, o kurwa…" nie sprawiając wrażenia jakby mówił. Zabolało, dość mocno- poczuła jakby rozdzierał w niej otwór, ale słowa były balsamem, który złagodził jej ból i powtórzyła je ponownie w myślach. „O tak, o kurwa…" A w pamięci widziała słodki grymas na jego twarzy i wiedziała, że w końcu zadowoliła go ponad miarę. To była moc. To był triumf. A jeśli nie było jeszcze przyjemności, była swego rodzaju mentalna ekstaza ze względu na to, że on był wewnątrz niej, poruszając się powoli a ona wyginała się w łuk, pozwalając mu na większą swobodę. Wciągał powietrze wypełniając ją a ona uśmiechnęła się gwałtownie i pomyślała, że w końcu wie, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Zredukować takiego mężczyznę jak Snape, do westchnień i szlochów… Jaka lepsza magia mogłaby istnieć?

Uderzał biodrami w jej biodra zgodnie z rytmem, który czuła w każdej komórce. Stopniowo tarcie pomiędzy nimi zaczęło rosnąć, aż przerosło ból i mogła podążyć za nim do miejsca pomiędzy ich umysłami, gdzie jedyną rzeczą która istniała, była bolesna przyjemność ich złączonych ciał. Zamknęła oczy, uniosła kolana i skrzyżowała łydki na jego plecach, popychając go głębiej piętami. Wsunął ramiona pod nią i przytrzymał jej ramiona, opierając się jej pchnięciom i kołysał biodrami, przynosząc jej z powrotem podniecenie, które straciła przez ból.

Pochylił głowę i ich policzki przycisnęły się do siebie. Pot spływał pomiędzy ich ciasno splecione, gorące ciała. Jego włosy dostały się do jej ust; mogła posmakować ich ostrego aromatu. Przesuwała dłonie w dół jego pleców, wyczuwając blizny, których nigdy nie widziała i zapamiętywała kontur jego kręgosłupa.

Uniósł się na rękach ponownie, kiedy ich rytm załamał się. Otworzyła oczy. Jego usta były wilgotne i zaciśnięte, oczy miał zamknięte a oddech płytki.

-Hermiono!- zaszlochał, a jej serce wybuchło.

To nie była fala przyjemności, nie jak wcześniej. Po prostu poczuła, że to znalazła, dla niego, drżącego nad nią. Uczucie, gdy był spełniony w jej ramionach, dźwięk jej imienia, przyniosły jej inny rodzaj satysfakcji. Zrobiła to i to było lepsze niż magia, lepsze niż zwycięstwo, lepsze niż cokolwiek.

Patrzyła ze smutkiem, jak on dochodzi do siebie i schodzi z niej. Jego twarz była teraz pusta, ale nie tak częściowo bezmyślna, jak wtedy gdy się kochali, ale wystudiowanie pusta, taka jaką od zawsze znała. Zamknęła oczy i przesunęła się w jego stronę, chcąc przedłużyć uczucie słodyczy jak się da najbardziej. Objął ją ramieniem, a ona leżała cicho, bojąc się, że jeśli się poruszy, on przypomni sobie, tak jak ona zaczynała, w jaki sposób się tu znaleźli i będzie nalegał żeby wyszła.

Słuchała jego oddechu i myślała o tym, co zrobili. Teraz była jego. Nie było drogi powrotnej. Zawahała się, oczekując powrotu paniki, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Wszystko co czuła, to pewne mentalne i fizyczne wyczerpanie, przeszkadzające w myśleniu. Zrobione- pomyślała i, na chwilę, zasnęła.

Kiedy się obudziła, zobaczyła, że on leży dokładnie tak jak wcześniej, gapiąc się… ze złością?... w sufit. Popatrzyła na niego z ciekawością. Jego czarne włosy były rozrzucone na poduszce, jego długie, blade ciało całkowicie wyciągnięte, miękki penis otoczony włoskami na udach. _Kim jest mężczyzna, którego poślubiłam? Do czego dąży i co kocha?_ Pomyślała, czując ze zdziwieniem ponownie wzrastające pożądanie; ciepło buzujące w jej żyłach.

-Witam ponownie, panno Granger- powiedział gładko, a ona spanikowała. Jak będą teraz ze sobą rozmawiać?

-Sir.

-Wszystko w porządku?

Czy wszystko w porządku? Nie miała pojęcia.

-Tak.

-Myślisz, że będziesz potrzebowała eliksiru uzdrawiającego?

-Słucham?

-Czy coś cię boli? Czujesz się… potłuczona? Wolałbym nie wysyłać cię z powrotem do wieży Gryffindoru, jeśli będziesz pokryta siniakami.

Wysłać ją z powrotem do wieży. Słowa uderzyły w nią, ale to było zupełnie bezsensowne- W jakie inne miejsce mogłaby pójść? Oczywiście że wróci do wieży. To nie było małżeństwo, to był plan i właśnie wykonali pierwszy krok, nie zabijając się wzajemnie, dzięki Bogu.

-Wszystko w porządku, proszę pana. Ale może powinnam wziąć trochę ze sobą, w razie gdyby coś się pojawiło?

Potaknął i podniósł się. Cieszyła się, że wychodzi, że nie będzie musiała ubierać się przy nim. Zapięła koszulę, wsunęła majtki i przeszła do salonu, gdzie znalazła spódnicę i szkolne szaty złożone porządnie na kanapie. Już zapinała zapinki szaty, kiedy wrócił, na szczęście również ubrany. Podał jej dwie fiolki.

-Wypij tą teraz. To eliksir antykoncepcyjny. Drugi jest zwykłym eliksirem uzdrawiającym.

Potaknęła i otworzyła fiolkę wlewając jej zawartość do ust. Ciecz była lepka i nieprzyjemna. Odwróciła się i schowała drugą fiolkę do torby, która leżała obok, jak pamiątka po dawnym życiu.

-Która godzina?- zapytała.

-Jedenasta- odparł krótko.- Jestem pewien, że Potter i Weasley już się niepokoją. Użyje pani sieci fiuu, żeby wrócić do dormitorium. Prefekt nie powinien wałęsać się po lochach po godzinach.

Więc jego pokoje były w lochach. Zawsze tak sądziła, jednak te pomieszczenia nie były tak chłodne i wilgotne, tak _straszne_ jak oczekiwała.

-Ale jak mogę użyć proszku fiuu? Sieć nie…

-Nasza przysięga, panno Granger. Nie zwróciła pani na nią uwagi? Przyrzekła pani swój dom mnie. Pani pokój jest teraz przedłużeniem mojego. Fiuknie się pani tam bez problemu.

-Dobrze, proszę pana.- Wydawało się nieprawdopodobne, jak szybko powrócili do poprzednich stosunków… i, Boże, Harry i Ron! Jak, na Merlina wytłumaczy gdzie była? I zajęcia! Jutro miała Obronę Przed Czarną Magią. Jak da radę siedzieć obok Harrego i patrzeć na Snape'a bez…

-Profesorze?

-Tak?

-Czy mogłabym… Znaczy… Czy to nie będzie problem, jeśli opuszczę obronę jutro?

-Nie sądzę żeby prefekci powinni opuszczać zajęcia. Tym bardziej pani nie jest taką osobą.

Czy on naprawdę był tak ograniczony? Potrzebowała czasu, żeby przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego, zanim powróci na zajęcia grając rolę jego przerażonej uczennicy.

-Rozumiem, ale ze względu na okoliczności…

-Ze względu na okoliczności tym bardziej powinna pani być na tych zajęciach. Sama pani powiedziała, że musi się nauczyć balansować na linii między światłem a ciemnością. Czarny Pan powrócił i…

-Daj spokój!- wykrzyknęła.- Nikt nie wie o tym lepiej niż ja i, chociaż tego nie przyznasz, mogłabym rzucić sześć różnych uroków na każdego w tej grupie! Nie powiesz na tych nieszczęsnych zajęciach nic czego nie wiem i zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę!

-Minus piętnaście punktów dla Gryffindoru, za użycie nieodpowiedniego języka- warknął.- Wciąż jestem pani nauczycielem, panno Granger.

-Ma pan rację- rzuciła ostro i zdjęła z gzymsu słoik z proszkiem fiuu, odkręcając pokrywkę.- I bardzo doceniam pańską lekcję pieprzenia, profesorze Snape.

-Jeszcze nie dotarło do pani, że musi się pani nauczyć ukrywać uczucia? Reszta naszego życia będzie oparta na tej farsie i musi pani współpracować. Zaczynając od jutrzejszych zajęć z obrony…

Wrzuciła proszek w płomienie i obserwowała, jak robią się zielone. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką usłyszała, kiedy wchodziła w nie, był złośliwy ton Snape'a, kiedy mówił:

-Zabiorę kolejne piętnaście punktów… Wydawało mi się, że daje pani lekcje uprawiania miłości...


	5. Chapter 5

Zaliczyłam egzamin z matematyki na 5 więc przed kolejnymi egzaminami (zdecydowanie gorszymi niż matma) wrzucam nową część : )

Magoriano, zdaję sobie sprawę z faktu że nie muszę odpowiadać na komentarze, ale tak naprawdę nie widzę powodu dla którego miałabym tego nie robić :)

Rozdział piąty

Kiedy wyszła z pokoju następnego ranka, spotkała Harry'ego i Rona, czekających na nią z niepokojem w pokoju wspólnym.

-Hermiona!- Ron wstał, kiedy do nich podeszła.- Gdzie byłaś? Nie wróciłaś z gabinetu Dumbledore'a. Czekaliśmy tu do północy!

Harry patrzył na nią ostrożnie. Wiedziała, że zastanawia się czy Dumbledore powiedział jej o czymś, o czym nie powiedział jemu. Wiedziała, że powinna się z nim solidaryzować; biedny Harry nie miał żadnego przewodnika oprócz Dumbledore'a i bardzo zazdrośnie chronił ich relacje. Ale w tej chwili nie miała nastroju na solidaryzowanie się z kimkolwiek. Harry powinien powstrzymać zazdrość. Nie miał pojęcia, o co ją poproszono. Westchnęła.

-Przepraszam. Profesor Dumbledore chciał, żebym pomogła mu z mugolskimi krzyżówkami. Miał ochotę je rozwiązywać, a ja chętnie mu pomogłam. Wydaje mi się, że pomyślał, że to będzie dla mnie coś w rodzaju prezentu urodzinowego. Zatrzymał mnie do późna, więc zgodził się, żebym przeszła przez kominek do wieży. Byłam tak padnięta, że od razu zasnęłam.

Tak naprawdę, po podziękowaniu Merlinowi, że Lavender i Parvati spały kiedy wróciła, Hermiona siedziała przez pół nocy wspominając wieczór w komnatach profesora Snape'a i starając się wymyślić jakąś wymówkę, na tyle prostą i nudną, żeby Harry i Ron zapomnieli o całej sprawie. W końcu doszła do wniosku, że krzyżówki będą wystarczająco naukowe żeby ich odrzucić, wystarczająco mugolskie, żeby wytłumaczyć jej udział i całkowicie w stylu Dumbledore'a. Wciąż nie mogąc zasnąć o 3 nad ranem, przemknęła się korytarzami do sowi arni i wysłała dyrektorowi wiadomość wyjaśniającą jej historię.

Harry zaśmiał się i opowiedział im jeszcze raz o tym, jak Dumbledore zainteresował się wzorami do robótek na drutach podczas ich wizyty u profesora Slughorna, jakby chcąc pokazać, że on też ma wiedzę na temat niezwykłych pasji dyrektora. Hermiona westchnęła. Przynajmniej kupili jej historię.

W czasie śniadania Hermiona otrzymała kolejną sowę od Dumbledore'a. Odwiązała pergamin od nóżki ptaka i poczęstowała go tostem. Sama nie miała apetytu.

_Droga panno Granger,_

_Dziękuję za wczorajszą pomoc z krzyżówkami. Była pani bardzo pomocna. Powinienem zająć się badaniami mugolskiego Goethego, tak jak pani polecała, gdyż wciąż jestem pod wrażeniem cytatu, który był wskazówką „Zgodnie z autorem Fausta, co jest nieskończonym długiem, który może zostać rozliczony jedynie w wieczności- 10 liter" (na wypadek gdyby pani zapomniała). Nigdy nie wpadłbym samodzielnie na odpowiedź. Jestem Twoim dłużnikiem, moja droga._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Harry przeczytał liścik nad jej ramieniem.

-Co to ma znaczyć?- zapytał.

-Takie mugolskie powiedzenie- odparła i odwróciła się od nich, żeby nie zauważyli łez w jej oczach. Zamrugała.

-Nigdy go nie słyszałem. Jaka jest odpowiedź?

-Małżeństwo- szepnęła.

-Wszystko w porządku Hermiono?- zapytał Ron.- Marnie wyglądasz.

-Jestem po prostu zmęczona. To była długa noc- odpowiedziała.

-Wygląda na to, że nie tylko ty miałaś długą noc. Snape jest jeszcze bardziej ponury niż zwykle.- zauważył Harry wskazując stół nauczycielski widelcem.- Czy on nie zdaje sobie sprawy z faktu, że potrzebuje prysznica?

Wściekłość zawrzała w niej „Jak on śmie?", ale przypomniała sobie, że ona też wściekała się na dawnego Mistrza Eliksirów

-Obleśny, stary gnojek- powiedział Ron uprzejmie- co mi przypomina, Hermiono… Skoro już skończyłaś pomagać dyrektorowi w zadaniach domowych, przejrzałabyś mój esej z obrony?

Weszła do klasy OPCM mając Harry'ego i Rona po obu stronach. Wśliznęła się na swoje zwykłe miejsce pomiędzy nimi bez rozglądania się i udawała przez kilka długich chwil, że szuka w torbie pióra. Wszystko, co pozwoli nie patrzeć na twarz mężczyzny, którego tak pochopnie zgodziła się ochraniać, który doprowadził ją na tak rozkoszny szczyt poprzedniej nocy i teraz minął ją bez słowa, bez rady czy próby rozluźnienia.

-Cisza- powiedział.

Hermiona zerknęła szybko dookoła siebie i zobaczyła, że jak zwykle w pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza; każda twarz była zwrócona w stronę Snape'a. Szybko również na niego popatrzyła.

-Ponieważ wielu z was udowodniło, że jesteście niezdolni do używania magii niewerbalnej, zdaje się że rozważniej będzie, jeśli zajmiemy się przez pewien czas zaklęciami tarczy.- Nikt się nie odezwał.- Najpopularniejszym zaklęciem tarczy jest oczywiście „protego". Jednak są trzy różne wersje tego zaklęcia. Zapewne nikt z was nie ma pojęcia o czym mówię?

Odetchnęła głęboko i uniosła rękę. Chciał żeby było normalnie? Będzie normalna. Snape odegrał przesadzony pokaz, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu, zanim westchnął i powiedział:

-Dobrze więc. Panna Granger?

-Trzy rodzaje zaklęcia tarczy to zwykłe Protego, Protego Horribilis i Protego Totalum.

Lekko pokiwał głową. Cóż, to znacznie odbiegało od jego zwykłych, złośliwych komentarzy, pomyślała. Zamiast poczuć się wdzięczna, poczuła obawę. Nie może być odstępstw od ich normalnego zachowania- ten dupek sam jej to powiedział! Dlatego siedziała tutaj, w klasie, zamiast w dormitorium liżąc rany!

Ponownie podniosła rękę.

-Tak?- rzucił ostro.

-Ja…- powiedziała, dodając na pokaz trochę drżenia do głosu- Pomyślałam, że będzie chciał pan wiedzieć, co każde z nich robi.

-Zapewniam panią, panno Granger, wiem doskonale co każde z nich robi. Prawdopodobnie, proszę wybaczyć tą sugestię, lepiej niż każdy kto po prostu zapamiętał definicję z książki. Byłbym wdzięczny, gdyby pozwoliła mi pani uczyć pozostałych.

Tak. Tak było lepiej. Jej policzki naturalnie się zaczerwieniły, co było prawie że odruchem Pawłowa na jego bezlitosne słowa. Teraz byli ponownie na odpowiedniej drodze.

-Poste zaklęcie protego- zaczął Snape, patrząc złośliwie na Harry'ego, który oczywiście był biegły w tej kwestii-jest jednorazowym zaklęciem. Odbija urok, który został rzucony i wtedy znika. Ma trochę większą trwałość przy fizycznym czy mugolskim ataku, ale jeśli nikt z was nie jest na tyle durny, żeby rzucać się w bójkę na pięści, jego użyteczność jest ograniczona. Dużo lepsze są pozostałe typy, Protego Horribilis i Protego Totalum.

Harry podniósł rękę. Hermiona popatrzyła na niego kątem oka i zauważyła z zadowoleniem, że ściska ze złością różdżkę.

-Potter?

-Nie wspomniał pan, że zaklęcie Protego może odbić urok na tyle dokładnie, żeby trafić nim w rzucającego.- powiedział. Wiedziała, że Harry przywołuje swoją katastrofalną lekcję oklumencji.

-Wątpię, żeby takie wypadki były istotne- odparł Snape.- Nigdy nie słyszałem, żeby zaklęcie działało w ten sposób konsekwentnie.

-Najwyraźniej nie jest pan wystarczająco w nim dobry- mruknął ponuro Harry. Snape rzucił mu mordercze spojrzenie, które powiedziało Hermionie, że to usłyszał.

-Powinniśmy to wypróbować, Potter?- zapytał, unosząc brew.

Harry podniósł się natychmiast, wyciągając różdżkę żeby rzucić zaklęcie, ale Snape zaśmiał się chłodno.

-O nie. Naprawdę pan sądził, że pozwolę panu przekląć mnie? Jeśli jest pan tak pewien działania zaklęcia, dlaczego nie pozwoli mi pan, żebym ja przeklął pana?

Harry sztywno kiwnął głową, przygotowując się do rzucenia zaklęcia tarczy. Snape machnął różdżką w kierunku Harrego, który krzyknął „Protego!".

Nagle Harry uniósł się w powietrze. Hermiona obserwowała z przerażeniem jak zatrzymuje się, zwisając w powietrzu powieszony za jedną nogę. Szaty zsunęły mu się do pasa.

-Może doceni pan zaklęcia niewerbalne, skoro osobiście doświadczył pan ich przewagi?- uśmiechnął się ironicznie Snape.

Dzięki Bogu on nosi spodnie, pomyślała Hermiona i machnęła różdżką, krzycząc „Liberacorpus!". Jej myśli podążyły do podręcznika eliksirów Księcia Półkrwi. Harry niedawno uczył się tego zaklęcia.

-Panno Granger!- krzyknął Snape, kiedy Harry zwalił się na podłogę.

-Słucham, proszę pana?- zapytała z wściekłością.

-Nie zauważyłem, żeby dostała pani pozwolenie na uwolnienie Pottera.

-Nie zauważyłam, żeby rzucanie uroków na uczniów było akceptowaną częścią nauczania w Hogwarcie- odparła.

-Minus 20 punktów dla Gryffindoru- zagrzmiał.- I szlaban w moim gabinecie o ósmej.

-Za zwolnienie przekleństwa?

-Hermiono- syknął Ron, kładąc jej rękę na ramieniu. Nagle Snape wzdrygnął się, rzucając im dziwne spojrzenie. Skrzyżował ramiona, wsuwając dłonie w fałdy szaty. Co się właśnie stało? Zerknęła na Rona, ale on najwyraźniej nie zauważył nic niezwykłego. Harry pozbierał się z podłogi i wśliznął do ławki obok niej.

-W porządku?- szepnęła. Potaknął, gapiąc się przed siebie.

-Przykro mi że dostałaś szlaban- powiedział ściszonym głosem, a ona kiwnęła głową jakby mówiąc „mniejsza o to". Popatrzyła na Snape'a, przybierając swój zwykły, wściekły, ale zainteresowany wyraz twarzy.

O Boże, szlaban. Jakim perwersyjnym torturom zamierza ją poddać, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności? Próbowała skoncentrować się na wykładzie Snape'a, nawet robiąc notatki o korzyściach używania różnych wersji protego, ale jej umysł płynął w kierunku lochów.

Zapukała do drzwi gabinetu Snape'a punktualnie o ósmej. Drzwi otworzyły się pod jej dotykiem. _Mój dom twoim domem_ pomyślała smutno, kiedy wchodziła do pomieszczenia. Nie zamierzała kulić się przed nim prywatnie, chociaż musiała to robić publicznie.

Snape siedział przy biurku zawalonym pergaminami.

-Dobry wieczór- powiedział, bez podnoszenia wzroku.

-Sir- odparła.

-Przepraszam, jeśli byłem zbyt szorstki wczoraj wieczorem- rzucił, nadal nie unosząc twarzy.- Dzisiaj grałaś doskonale.

-Dziękuję, profesorze. Jednak nie nazwałabym tego grą. I tak uwolniłabym Harry'ego.

-Dokładnie, panno Granger. Gdyby to miało jakikolwiek związek ze mną, byłbym … rozczarowany. Wierzę, że teraz rozumie pani dlaczego nalegałem na pani obecność na zajęciach?

-Czy przydzielił mi pan szlaban, żeby napawać się triumfem? – _dupek. _

-Oczywiście że nie. Przydzieliłem pani szlaban, bo właśnie to robię. I ponieważ trzeba wyczyścić kociołki pierwszaków.- Hermiona walczyła z uśmiechem. Przynajmniej był z nią szczery.

-Mogę użyć magii?

-Naturalnie.- Hermiona zajęła się czyszczeniem kociołków. Snape wrócił do przeglądania pergaminów z biurka. Z rozbawieniem zauważyła, że mężczyzna mruczy cicho w czasie pracy. To nie była melodia, raczej ciągły pomruk dezaprobaty.

Kilka kociołków było niemal roztopionych. Przypomniała sobie Neville'a na pierwszym roku, jak nie potrafił uwarzyć nawet najprostszego eliksiru bez okropnych wyników. Bez słów rzuciła zaklęcie wzmacniające na słabsze kociołki, mając nadzieję, że biedni uczniowie poradzą sobie lepiej na następnych zajęciach.

-Powiedz, wzmacniasz wszystkie gryfońskie kociołki, czy tylko ten Longbottoma?

Poderwała się gdy dźwięk głosu Snape'a przeciął ciszę. Kiedy się odwróciła, ze wstydem, żeby popatrzeć na niego, zauważyła, że zwinął ostatni pergamin i siedział na krześle bez zajęcia. Zastanawiała się od jak dawna ją obserwował.

-Profesorze?

-Zastanawiałem się jak kociołek Weasleya przetrwał jego ostatnią próbę uwarzenia wywaru czkawkowego*.

Uśmiechnęła się, wspominając. Ron dodał ciemiernik przed ślazem, co spowodowało, że jego eliksir stał się niestabilny. Kiedy dodał sproszkowane kolce jeżozwierza spowodował przerażający wybuch.

-Myślałem, że mówiłaś, że nie ma nic między tobą a Weasleyem- powiedział Snape, odchylając się na krześle.

-Bo nie ma- odpowiedziała.

-Naprawdę?- zapytał znudzonym tonem.- Większość ludzi nie patrzy czule w dal na samą myśl o kimś, kim się nie przejmują.

-Nigdy nie powiedziałam, że się nim nie przejmuję. Ron jest jednym z moich najlepszych przyjaciół. Po prostu powiedziałam, że nie ma niczego… Romantycznego… Między nami.

-Kłamczucha.

-Nie kłamię! I szczerze, nie rozumiem dlaczego to pana obchodzi.

-Dlaczego obchodzi mnie, czy mnie okłamujesz? Bo moje życie jest w twoich rękach! Muszę wiedzieć, że mogę ci zaufać!

Prawie jęknęła sfrustrowana.

-Może mi pan ufać. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego obchodzą pana moje stosunki z Ronem!

-Ponieważ nie lubię kiedy ludzie dotykają mojej własności, panno Granger.

Jego własności?

-Co to niby miało znaczyć?

-Kiedy dotknął cię w klasie, mój pierścień zaświecił na złoto- odparł Snape.- Stał się widzialny, nawet jeśli tylko na chwilę. Pierścienie są zaczarowane i wykrywają zdradę, jak, czego jestem pewien, wiesz. Ktokolwiek, kto dotyka cię z… romantycznymi intencjami… uaktywnia zaklęcie.

Zatkało ją. Ron… Czuł coś do niej? Dotknął jej z… romantycznymi intencjami? Na moment serce podeszło jej do gardła, po czym spadło w dół jej klatki piersiowej, kiedy zrozumiała, dlaczego to już nie ma znaczenia. Wszystkie godziny poprawiania jego prac, układania włosów, umawiania się z śmiesznym Wiktorem Krumem… Wszystko to na marne. Wygrała go i teraz nie mogła go mieć. Zacisnęła wargi i przybrała obojętny wyraz twarzy, nie pozwalając sobie na płacz.

-Nie skłamię panu, profesorze Snape. Nie ma niczego pomiędzy mną i Ronem i nigdy nie było. Ja… Cóż, pociągał mnie przez kilka lat, ale nigdy nie było wzajemności. To wszystko.

Snape wyprostował się i część zmarszczek na jego czole wygładziła się. Coś przypominającego wstyd przedarło się przez jego maskę i zniknęło tak szybko, że pomyślała iż tylko sobie to wyobraziła.

-Najwyraźniej myliłaś się- powiedział cicho.- W każdym razie to trochę komplikuje sprawy. Nie możemy pozwolić, żeby mój pierścień stawał się widoczny za każdym razem kiedy Weasley podaje ci masło.

Potaknęła.

-Wiem, profesorze. Ja… Cóż, nie wiem co zrobię. Pomarudzę o jego zadaniach domowych i przestanę sprawdzać jego eseje. Będę wyśmiewać Armaty Chudleya…- kąciki ust Snape'a uniosły się.

-Obawiam się że to nie zadziała. Jeśli pociągasz jakiegoś chłopca, on po prostu potraktuje to jako wyzwanie. Nie, musisz znaleźć mu kogoś innego do migdalenia się.

-Do migdalenia?

-Poważnie, jest jakaś kobieta na waszym roku, oprócz ciebie, która by się nim zajęła?

-Nie wiem, profesorze. Ale popytam.

-Zrób to. I… Panno Granger?

-Słucham?

-Zrób to szybko. W ten sposób będzie mniej bolało.- popatrzyła na niego z ciekawością na twarzy.- Możesz iść- powiedział szorstko, zbierając pergaminy i wstając.

Kiedy Hermiona przeszła przez dziurę za portretem, zobaczyła Harry'ego i Rona czekających na nią w pokoju wspólnym. Chociaż wiedziała, że robią to co zawsze robili, czekając ze współczuciem na tego z ich trójki kogo Snape ukarał szlabanem, jednak, wewnętrznie westchnęła. Gdyby mogła po prostu pójść do dormitorium bez opowiadania o ostatniej półtorej godziny, czułaby się… Cóż, czułaby się jak w niebie.

-Co kazał ci robić?- zapytał Harry, kiedy do nich podeszła. Zmusiła się do ciepłego uśmiechu. _W rzeczy samej, co kazał mi robić?_

-Nic strasznego. Tylko czyszczenie kociołków pierwszaków.

-Z magią czy bez?- zapytał Ron.

-Bez, oczywiście- odparła.- I sądząc po ich wyglądzie, nowi pierwszoroczni są prawie tak utalentowani jak Neville. Ale i tak mogło być gorzej.

-Nie wierzę w to!- rzucił Harry.- Rzucił na mnie urok w połowie zajęć… Planował to! Wiedział, że nie zdążę się przygotować!

-Zgadzam się, że to było złe- powiedziała.- Ale w pewnym sensie to potwierdza jego opinię o magii niewerbalnej… Czarujący naprawdę ma ułamek sekundy…

-Wiem!- wrzasnął Harry.- Myślisz, że nie robię tego, bo mi nie zależy? Nie potrafię tego zrobić!

-Potrafisz, Harry.- uspokoiła go Hermiona.- Po prostu jeszcze tego nie załapałeś. Popracujemy nad tym. Nawet pozwolę ci trenować na mnie.

-Czy też mogę trenować?- zapytał Ron i Hermiona zastanowiła się jak mogła być tak ślepa. Ron Weasley proszący o dodatkowe lekcje? Powinno być dla niej oczywiste, że w końcu się zakochał. Od jak dawna to trwało? Musiała szybko zająć się przekierowaniem jego zainteresowania.

-Oczywiście- odpowiedziała.- Może poproszę…

Wtedy Lavender i Parvati weszły do pokoju wspólnego rozsiewając zapach kadzidła i szalenie chichocząc.

-Właśnie wracamy od profesor Trelawney- powiedziała Parvati.- Przepowiedziała, że Lavender będzie rzucona na kolana przez przystojną gwiazdę Quidditcha.

Harry popatrzył na nie, niezadowolony. Zaczerwienił się.

Lavender. To mogło zadziałać. Była ładna i energiczna i tak niezainteresowana szkołą, za wyjątkiem wróżbiarstwa oczywiście, jak sam Ron. Naturalnie, Parvati odpadała. Ron tak schrzanił randkę z jej siostrą, Padmą, na balu Bożonarodzeniowym na czwartym roku, że prawie z nim nie rozmawiała od tego czasu.

-Lavender!

-Tak?- blondynka popatrzyła na nią podejrzliwie.

-Właśnie mówiłam że chłopcy potrzebują trochę pomocy z magią niewerbalną i pomyślałam, że może chciałabyś trenować z nami?- dziewczyna patrzyła ostrożnie na Harry'ego i Rona. Później najwyraźniej przypomniała sobie „przepowiednię" Trelawney i jej twarz pojaśniała.

-Jasne! Sama chętnie się trochę lepiej przygotuję!

-Cudownie!- Hermiona zignorowała pytające spojrzenia Harry'ego i Rona.

-Cóż, pójdziemy już na górę- rzuciła Parvati, wyraźnie chcąc uwolnić się od obecności Rona.

-Pójdę z wami- poderwała się z siedzenia. Wiedziała, że wszyscy w pokoju byli tym zdziwieni, więc nie patrzyła na nikogo tylko szybko weszła po schodach do dormitorium dziewcząt.

-Co tam, Hermiono?- zapytała z zakłopotaniem Lavender, kiedy weszły do sypialni.

-Nic. Po prostu na dzisiaj mam dość ich towarzystwa- westchnęła ciężko, pokazując jak trudne może być przebywanie z Harrym i Ronem. Parvati prychnęła z aprobatą. _Złap przynętę, Lavender_, pomyślała. _Złap ją. _

-A ja myślę, że masz szczęście- powiedziała Lavender.- Harry i Ron chodzą za tobą wszędzie.

_Tak!_ Pomyślała triumfalnie.

-Cóż, pewnie byłoby inaczej gdybyśmy się spotykali. Ale tak, chcą mnie, żebym sprawdzała ich zadania domowe.

Lavender kiwnęła głową z sympatią.

-Czy ty… No wiesz… Czy któryś z nich ci się podoba?

-Nie. Nie, ciągle jestem z Wiktorem- skłamała.

-Zazdroszczę!- zawołała Lavender.- Powiedz, on jest tak mroczny i tajemniczy na jakiego wygląda?

Wiktor? Mroczny i tajemniczy? Cóż, pewnie mógł tak wyglądać, dla tych którzy nie musieli starać się zrozumieć każdego słowa które wypowiedział przez sześć miesięcy.

-Tak, jest bardzo… Silny- odparła.

-Masz takie szczęście! – ponownie wykrzyknęła Lavender.

Hermiona spuściła wzrok uśmiechając się lekko, mając nadzieję, że wygląda na skromną i zachwyconą.

-Tak, cóż… On sprawia, że czuję się szczęśliwa. Ale, gdybym nie miała Wiktora,- dodała- uznałabym Rona za świetny wybór.

-Ron?- mruknęła Parvati.- Ron jest nieczułym prostakiem! Na balu bożonarodzeniowym…

-Ale to było lata temu- przerwała jej.- Naprawdę… Naprawdę wydoroślał od tego czasu…- pozwoliła głosowi cichnąć, sugerując wiele nieprzyzwoitych rzeczy, które prawdopodobnie były nieprawdziwe.

-Naprawdę? Myślałam o Harrym…- powiedziała Lavender.

-Nie, nie Harry. Harry jest zbyt zajęty, rozumiesz… Pomiędzy Tym-Którego-imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać a Quidditchem… Cóż, nie sądzę, żeby był szczególnie aktywnym chłopakiem. I jest trochę niski, nie sądzicie?- dodała, czując się jak zdrajca.

-Cóż… O tym nie pomyślałam- wymamrotała Lavender.- I on ciągle, w pewnym sensie, wychodzi z mody i do niej wraca, prawda? Ron jest bardziej konsekwentny.

-Racja- zgodziła się Hermiona, zdumiona, że można rozważać, czy ktoś jest modny czy nie.

-Dzięki Hermiono!- rozjaśniła się Lavender i zrzuciła szatę. – Wiesz, jeśli kiedyś będziesz potrzebować rady w kwestii Wiktora, albo…

-Dowiesz się pierwsza- odparła.

Hermiona opadła na łóżko z czterema kolumienkami. Wydarzenia dnia wypełniły jej umysł. Więc wepchnęła Rona Lavender. Było to łatwiejsze niż sądziła, chociaż zdawała sobie sprawę z faktu, że nie będzie pewna, dopóki nie zobaczy ich razem. Ale na pewno Snape miał rację- lepiej mieć to już za sobą. A wydawało się to takie dziwne, kiedy jej to mówił. Wyglądał tak… Tęsknie. Jakby przekazywał jej radę, którą sam kiedyś z trudem wykonał. _Czy tobie jest przykro z jego powodu Hermiono Granger?_ Pomyślała. _Po tym, jak rzucił urok na Harry'ego i dał ci szlaban… Żeby nie wspomnieć… Cóż.. _Ale nie był taki zły, prawda? Nawet z nią żartował w swoim stylu, mówiąc że dał jej szlaban, bo nie chciało mu się czyścić kociołków. _On cię zmiękcza_ pomyślała ostro. _Zmiękcza cię więc będzie mógł uderzyć mocniej następnym razem, a ty nie możesz mu na to pozwolić. _Odpłynęła w senne marzenia pośród zwątpienia plączącego się w jej myślach.

Po powrocie do komnat, Snape chodził niespokojnie po pokojach. Dlaczego pozwolił jej zobaczyć tak dużo swojego domu? Teraz nie było miejsca w którym mógł usiąść i po prostu przebywać bez wspomnień jej bladych, delikatnych dłoni i ciepłych, chętnych ust. _I tego śmiesznego siana, które nazywa włosami _ pomyślał gwałtownie. _Nie mówiąc o jej zębach. Najwyraźniej nie jest tak bystra, jak wszyscy twierdzą, skoro nie dostrzegła, że Weasley za nią łazi. _

Odtwarzał w myślach jej szlaban, próbując usatysfakcjonować się tym, że zagrał część z Mistrzem Eliksirów o czarnym sercu tak dobrze jak zwykle. Mimo niezwykłych okoliczności, nie mógł pozwolić jej na przejrzenie tego wizerunku. Pewnie powinien być dla niej bardziej szorstki. Po prostu miło było pomyśleć, że w końcu jest ktoś w tych murach, kto prowadzi podwójne życie. Ktoś, zapewne, komu może zaufać.

_Nie wolno ci na niej polegać. Ona może ci ufać_ powiedział sobie twardo, _ale ona nigdy nie będzie chciała się z tobą przyjaźnić, ani tym bardziej nic więcej. To byłoby dla niej niewyobrażalne. _I to nigdy nie było bardziej oczywiste niż podczas ich dzisiejszej rozmowy. Nawet nie przyszło jej do głowy zapytać, kto mógł być nim zainteresowany, kto mógł rozświetlić jej cholerny pierścionek. _Kto mógłby kochać Severusa Snape'a?_ pomyślałaby, gdyby jej to zasugerował. Wyglądało na to że nikt. Nawet jego żona. Ale jakie to miało znaczenie? To będzie tylko kilka dodatkowych miesięcy tortur a następnie promienna cisza wieczności.

W końcu usiadł przy biurku i zaczął pracować.


	6. Chapter 6

I po sesji :)

Postaram się poprawić przecinki.

Rozdział szósty :)

Po jej szlabanie życie w Hogwarcie wróciło do normy i cała sprawa zdawała się być dziwnym snem. Zajęcia były kontynuowane- _całkiem_ podobały jej się starożytne runy i arytmancja, a nawet OPCM szło gładko. Razem ze Snapem powrócili do warczenia na siebie w klasie, a ona była coraz lepsza w zaklęciach niewerbalnych. Oczywiście starała się unikać Rona i była bardziej wdzięczna niż zwykle, że… ee… pomogła mu… dostać się do drużyny Quidditcha, jako że on i Harry spędzali dużo czasu na treningach.

Profesor Slughorn również zapewniał jej schronienie, i chociaż często myślała, że umrze jeśli zje jeszcze jednego ananasa w cukrze, cieszyła się z czasu spędzonego z Harrym i Ginny bez konieczności unikania dotyku Rona. Właściwie jedyna myśl związana z jej sytuacją, jaka pojawiała się ostatnio, to nadzieja, że Lavender pośpieszy się i reszta jej życia powróci do normalności. Tęskniła za prostym koleżeństwem, które łączyło ją z chłopcami.

Pewnej piątkowej nocy, kiedy Hermiona po astronomii wracała z kuchni, gdzie byli razem na wieczornej przekąsce, poczuła, że jej pierścień staje się ciepły aż w końcu zaczął ją parzyć. Zacisnęła lewą rękę w pięść i zaczęła rozglądać się za miejscem w którym mogłaby zniknąć.

-Nie wiem- mówił Harry- Jest dobry, to prawda, ale nie chciałem pytać go zanim nie porozmawiałem z tobą… wiesz, on jest chłopakiem Ginny i tak dalej…

Ron skrzywił się i włożył dłonie do kieszeni szaty.

-To chyba nie ma znaczenia- odparł ponuro.- To znaczy, chodzi o to, żeby pokonać Slytherin… Więc jeśli musisz… Ale ciągle mam nadzieję, że pozwolisz mi opuścić drużynę.

Nagle zobaczyła przed sobą odpowiedź.

-Idźcie, ja muszę szybko skoczyć do łazienki- powiedziała, pragnąc zdjąć pierścionek z palca. Zastanawiała się, czy magiczne oparzenia mogą zostawiać blizny.

-Do zobaczenia w wierzy- powiedział Harry i odwrócił się do Rona.- Wiem, ale, chłopie, pokażemy Malfoyowi nawet jeśli…- jego głos ucichł, gdy drzwi zamknęły się za nią. Szarpnięciem zdjęła pierścionek z palca i uniosła go do światła.

_Gabinet dyrektora. Sama. Szybko._

Chłodny dreszcz przebiegł przez nią. Ani razu przez ostatnie cztery tygodnie Snape nie użył pierścionka żeby się z nią skontaktować. A kiedy się nad tym zastanowiła, nie było go na posiłkach w Wielkiej Sali od… Od poniedziałku? Zaczęła panikować. Gdzie on był? Wsunęła pierścień z powrotem na palec i pobiegła w kierunku gabinetu dyrektora, wybierając drogę przez korytarz obok klasy zaklęć, żeby nie spotkać Harry'ego i Rona.

Kiedy zatrzymała się przed gargulcem, uświadomiła sobie, że nie zna hasła.

-Musy świstusy?- zapytała z nadzieją. Gargulec nie poruszył się. – Cholera- syknęła, wyciągając różdżkę z kieszeni. Dotknęła nią pierścionka, myśląc „hasło?" całą mocą. Sekundę później, obrączka ogrzała się, więc przyjrzała się jej. Kąciki jej ust uniosły się, mimo przerażenia.

-Lodowa mysz- powiedziała, a gargulec usunął się jej z drogi. Wbiegła na górę, pokonując po dwa schodki na raz i wpadła do gabinetu bez pukania. Zobaczyła Dumbledore'a stojącego nad profesorem Snapem, który nieprzytomny zwisał z wyściełanego krzesła. Jego szaty były pokryte krwią, jednak nie mogła zobaczyć jej źródła. Dumbledore trzymał w jednej ręce pierścień Snape'a a w drugiej różdżkę. Uświadomiła sobie, że musiał użyć pierścienia do wezwania jej bo Snape był wyraźnie ciężko ranny, ale mimo tego czuła ulgę kiedy włożył go z powrotem na palec Snape'a.

-Profesorze… Co…?

-Dziękuję, że przyszłaś tak szybko, Hermiono- powiedział Dumbledore przechodząc obok niej, żeby zamknąć drzwi. – Jak widzisz, profesor Snape został ranny.

-Czy on… Czy to był… Voldemort?

-Tak. Profesor Snape został wezwany we wtorek rano. Dopiero teraz wrócił do zamku. Całe szczęście zdołał to zrobić.

-Dlaczego on nie jest w skrzydle szpitalnym? Powinnam wezwać panią Pomfrey?

-Raczej nie- odparł Dumbledore.- Pani Pomfrey jest doskonałą uzdrowicielką, ale nie ma doświadczenia w radzeniu sobie z czarną magią… a efekt Cruciatus jest raczej nie do pomylenia z innym czarem. Byłaby zaniepokojona i zadawała ogromne ilości pytań. Nie, zwykle sam zajmuję się profesorem Snapem.

Wydało jej się, że jej ciało drętwieje kiedy powiedział „cruciatus".

-Więc o co chodzi? Potrzebuje pan pomocy?

-Obawiam się, że potrzebuję dużo pomocy. Zostałem wezwany w pewnych… Sprawach Harry'ego.- odparł, patrząc na nią znacząco.- Nie mogę czekać. Muszę prosić cię o zajęcie się profesorem.

-Zająć się nim? Ale skoro Madame Pomfrey nie może…

-Mam do pani duże zaufanie- powiedział, ignorując jej protest. – Zostawiłem wszystko czego może pani potrzebować: niektóre zaklęcia uzdrawiające, chociaż jestem pewien, że już je pani zna, esencję z dyptamu i szczuroszczeta, żeby go uspokoić i uzdrowić rany, jednak uważaj żeby nie przedawkować żadnej, i eliksir słodkiego snu. Już podałem mu dawkę, jak widzisz. Musisz zwracać uwagę na chłód lub gorączkę. Chłód oznacza szok-ogrzej go, poruszając kończynami. Gorączka zwykle wskazuje na infekcje. Wtedy przerwij podawanie wyciągu ze szczuroszczeta i zwiększ dawkę dyptamu. A chłodne okłady nie zaszkodzą.

-Ale, sir…

-Hermiono, nie prosiłbym cię o to, gdyby to nie było konieczne.- powiedział cicho.- Cruciatus zwykle powoduje koszmary senne i skurcze mięśni. Opiekuj się nim i masuj go, kiedy pojawią się jakieś skurcze.

-Ale, proszę pana… Jego rany? Skąd się wzięły?

-Chłosta. Różne, okropne rodzaje. Voldemort opanował klątwy, które torturują przez godziny po zakończeniu. Będzie czuł każde uderzenie ponownie, tym razem, jakby robiono to ogniem. Dlatego dałem mu eliksir słodkiego snu. Jeszcze nie znalazłem lekarstwa na ten ból. Będzie krzyczał, więc pamiętaj o rzuceniu zaklęcia wyciszającego na jego komnaty.

-Jego komnaty?

-Musi odpocząć w łóżku. A jeśli znajdzie się we własnym pokoju, oboje znikniecie z mapy Harry'ego. Pomogę ci przenieść go przez kominek, ale później muszę znikać.

Hermiona była prawie sparaliżowana ze strachu, ale nie mogła być nieposłuszna dyrektorowi, ani zostawić Snape'a w agonii, więc zarzuciła sobie jego lewą rękę na ramiona, tak jak postąpił Dumbledore z prawą. Prawie ugięła się pod jego ciężarem, ale zmusiła się do wysiłku, przesuwając się do kominka. Popatrzyła na Dumbledore'a czekając aż aktywuje sieć fiuu, ale on pokręcił głową.

-Jesteś jedyną osobą, która może to zrobić.

Ach tak. Jej drugi dom. Czy to dlatego ją wezwał? Bo nie mógł wejść do komnat Snape'a bez niej? Odepchnęła te dziwną myśl. Bez względu na powód, Snape bardzo potrzebował opieki.

Kiedy ułożyli go w łóżku, Dumbledore odwrócił się i rzucił do niej:

-Musisz wyczyścić i zamknąć rany zanim zaczną się drgawki. Mam nadzieję, że wrócę do rana. Jeśli się obudzi, Hermiono, może być ślepy. Postaraj się nie panikować, to zawsze mija.

-Profesorze, ale… Co z Harrym i Ronem? Na pewno będą mnie szukać!

-Zajmę się tym, panno Granger- powiedział krótko.- Teraz… Profesor Snape potrzebuje pani.- mówiąc to wszedł w płomienie. Zniknął, a Hermiona, ponownie została sama ze Snapem w jego sypialni. _Nie myśl-_powiedziała sobie_. Po prostu działaj._

Rzuciła zaklęcie wyciszające na apartament i za pomocą różdżki zdjęła jego ubrania, jęcząc na widok rozmiaru ran. Niemal każdy cal jego ciała był pokryty napuchniętymi, zaczerwienionymi pręgami, z których większość wciąż krwawiła. _Wygląda jak mugolska mapa drogowa_ pomyślała i zacisnęła na chwilę oczy, nie mogąc patrzeć na porozdzieraną ohydę, która powinna być skórą jej profesora… jej męża.

Hermiona zebrała się w sobie i wyczarowała miskę z wodą i najbardziej miękkie szmatki, jakie zdołała. Rzuciła ogólne zaklęcie czyszczące a później delikatnie zajęła się oczyszczaniem każdej rany osobno. Snape rzucał się lekko i jęczał cicho kiedy dotykała jego wrażliwego ciała. On nie powinien odczuwać bólu, powinien sobie z nim radzić! Spojrzała na notatki, które Dumbledore zostawił na stoliku nocnym i, zadowolona że doskonale radzi sobie z zaklęciami, zaczęła łączyć różdżką jego skórę. Pracowała starannie, wiedząc że kończy jej się czas. Musiała zaleczyć rany zanim zaczną się konwulsje- nie tylko dlatego, że trudniej pracowałoby się, gdyby on się poruszał, ale ze względu na ryzyko, że rany otworzą się ponownie i pogorszą. Starała się pracować szybko, trzymając w lewej ręce słoik wyciągu ze szczuroszczeta, podczas uzdrawiania prawą. Wolała zachować dyptam dopóki nie będzie niezbędny. Bez kogoś, kto mógłby jej pomóc, obawiała się spowodować reakcję. Delikatnymi ruchami rozprowadzała esencję po całej, świeżo wyleczonej skórze. Kilka razy syknął, ale Hermiona nie potrafiła określić czy był to wyraz bólu czy ulgi. Tak delikatnie jak tylko potrafiła, złapała go za ramię i biodro i przewróciła na brzuch. Zapłakał, a ona wymamrotała przeprosiny. Zauważyła, że mówienie do niego ją uspokaja, więc paplała cicho lecząc jego plecy, gdzie rany były głębsze i dłuższe.

-Tak mi przykro profesorze Snape. Przyrzekam, że nie chcę pana skrzywdzić. Profesor Dumbledore musiał wyjechać; wiem, że zwykle on to robi dla pana. Jestem pewna, że byłoby to dla pana dużo bardziej komfortowe, gdyby on tu był zamiast mnie- przerwała i zaśmiała się nerwowo.- Chociaż i tak wszystko widziałam wcześniej. To znaczy pańskie ciało, nie rany. Nigdy nie widziałam czegoś takiego jak te rany. Profesor Dumbledore powiedział, że był pan chłostany. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ktokolwiek… Ktokolwiek… Może być tak okrutny żeby zrobić to innej osobie. Nie zasłużył pan na to, profesorze. Mogę mieć tylko nadzieję, że trochę panu pomagam.

Gadała, pozwalając głosowi uspokajać myśli. Była tak przerażona, że wiedziała, że jeśli rozważy sytuacje zbyt dokładnie, nie będzie mogła działać. Co jeśli sprawiała mu więcej bólu? Co jeśli on umrze przed powrotem Dumbledore'a? Co jeśli...-i to zabolało tak głęboko, że nie mogła nawet myśleć o tym wprost, ale wciąż krążyło to po zakamarkach jej umysłu.- Co jeśli to się stało, bo Voldemort w jakiś sposób dowiedział się o niej?

Ledwie zamknęła ostatnie rozdarcie na skórze, gdy jego ręce zaczęły drżeć. Szybko przewróciła go z powrotem na plecy i przyłożyła policzek do jego czoła, żeby sprawdzić temperaturę, tak jak robiła to jej mama, kiedy była małym dzieckiem. Ciepłe i wilgotne, dzięki Merlinowi. Gdyby miał gorączkę, byłoby gorące i mokre. Więc mogła podać mu więcej eliksiru słodkiego snu i esencji ze szczuroszczeta. Odmierzyła dawkę eliksiru i wlała powoli do jego ust, pozwalając żeby spłynął do gardła. Kaszlnął lekko, ale przełknął, kiedy pomasowała jego szyję.

-Wszystko jest w porządku- szepnęła.- Jestem tu i nie zostawię cię.

Jego prawa ręka wciąż drżała, więc wzięła ją w swoje dłonie i głaskała kciukiem, próbując rozluźnić mięśnie. Delikatnie poruszała jego palcami, prostując i zginając każdy z nich, a następnie ogrzewając je dłonią. Chociaż widziała, że dwa palce są złamane, niektóre z twardych linii na jego twarzy rozluźniły się. Masaż działał. Mogła poskładać kości później.

Zaczął ruszać nogami i zobaczyła jak mięśnie jego łydek tworzą ciasne wiązki. Z jego ust wydobył się przeszywający, błagalny dźwięk. Użyła całych resztek woli, żeby zatrzymać to, łapiąc jego lewą stopę i przytrzymując jego nogę mimo oporu. Nachyliła dłonią jego palce, zmuszając stopę do wyprostowania się. Wiedziała, że to musi boleć, ale to był jedyny sposób żeby pokonać skurcze mięśni- musiała je utrzymać naciągnięte. Powoli ustawiła jego prawą nogę w tej samej pozycji. Usztywniła stopy, opierając się o nie żebrami, kiedy pocierała jego nogi dłońmi, żeby zachować ciepło. Kiedy przesuwała ręce po świeżych bliznach, które sama zrobiła, pomyślała o tamtej nocy… O ich nocy poślubnej i bliznach, które wyczuła na jego plecach. Od jak dawna przeżywał takie cierpienie? Było jej wstyd, że nigdy nie pomyślała, jakie naprawdę jest życie Śmierciożercy. Och, wiedziała, że ochrania ją i innych uczniów, ale tak naprawdę nigdy nie zastanawiała się nad tym, przed czym ich ochrania. Jak często był w takim stanie u Dumbledore'a? Jak często ledwie zauważała, że nie ma go na posiłkach, kiedy tak naprawdę był tutaj, krzycząc z bólu, torturowany przez niewidzialnego pana, który nigdy nie popuszczał więzów?

Siedząc z brzegu łóżka, Hermiona zajęła się ponownie jego rękami, które zaciskały pięści, powoli zginając je w łokciach. Jego głowa kiwała się niespokojnie na poduszce. Wiedziała, że musi okropnie boleć. Przerwała swoje działania, żeby odświeżyć wodę w misce i zamoczyć w niej jeden ze świeżych ręczników. Zwinęła go i położyła na jego czole, odsuwając jego włosy z twarzy. Och, Boże, nos też miał złamany. To naprawiła szybko, słysząc jak jego kości się składają. Pomyślała, że w przeciwieństwie do palców, jest małe prawdopodobieństwo, żeby złamał się ponownie podczas spazmów.

W końcu nie mogła dłużej powstrzymać skurczy. Kolana Snape'a unosiły się, podczas kiedy ona wciąż próbowała poradzić sobie z mięśniami jego karku. Jego ramiona spinały się i krzyżowały, podczas gdy mięśnie brzucha zgięły go wpół. Dyszał z wysiłku i bólu. Nie miała pojęcia co robić. Nagle krzyknął a jego całe ciało zesztywniało, jakby radząc sobie z ciosem, którego nie mogła zobaczyć. Nie, pomyślała. Nie ciosy następcze. Nie jestem na nie przygotowana.

Łzy płynęły z jego oczu, chociaż nie szlochał. Jej ręce poruszały się bezsensownie po jego nogach; widziała, że jego ręce macały po omacku pościel, zredukowane do bezużytecznych kleszczy. Sfrustrowana, zrzuciła buty i wyciągnęła się obok niego, usztywniając jego stopy swoimi, używając swojej długości, do utrzymania go bez ruchu. Jego ciało, pod jej dotykiem, było zimne. _Zimno- szok!_ Pomyślała i odwróciła się, łapiąc różdżkę i rzuciła zaklęcie ogrzewające na łóżko, jego ciało, nawet na siebie. Nie mogła ruszać jego kończynami kiedy był w taki stanie, ale mogła spróbować ochronić go przed zamarznięciem.

Szlochy wydostawały się z jego ust, tak niedaleko jej uszu, ale nie śmiała ich stłumić. Musiała wiedzieć co on czuje, żeby próbować pomóc. Owijając ramiona dookoła niego zaczęła masować mu plecy. Czuła każde uderzenie, kiedy wtulał się w jej ciało. Czasami jego palce wbijały się w jej skórę; czasami kopał i machał nogami, uderzając ją z zadziwiającą siłą, jak na człowieka w takim stanie.

-Ciii-szepnęła bezsensu do jego ucha.- Już po wszystkim. Jesteś w swoim łóżku. To tylko ciosy następcze. Nikt cię już nie krzywdzi.

To brzmiało jak kłamstwo. Ktoś stanowczo go krzywdził, a mimo uderzeń, które otrzymywała przypadkiem, chciała stanąć pomiędzy nim a tym niematerialnym katem, żeby przejąć chociaż część jego bólu.

Szamotał się godzinami. Były rzadkie okresy, kiedy paląca chłosta kończyła się, a ona mogła wrócić do rozluźniania mięśni jego karku czy ud, kiedy nagle wszystko ponownie się zaczynało z nową siłą a ona chciałaby zachować się jak ludzka kamizelka kuloodporna. W pewnej chwili zauważyła nowe stróżki krwi, cieknące na poduszkę, chociaż nie widziała ran, aż zorientowała się, że to była jej krew. Uderzył jej łuk brwiowy podbródkiem, wystarczająco mocno, żeby ją skaleczyć. Nie odważyła się rzucić na siebie zaklęcia leczącego, szczególnie, kiedy nie mogła zobaczyć rany. Otarła krew z twarzy i przycisnęła do niej jedną ze szmatek. Powinno pomóc.

Sprawdziła czas. Czwarta rano. Gdzie, do cholery, był Dumbledore? Hermiona była tak wyczerpana, że jej własne mięśnie drżały. Jej skóra była sucha i napięta przez zmęczenie, a jej łuk brwiowy piekł w miejscu skaleczenia. Płacz Snape'a ustał na chwilę. Popatrzyła na jego twarz i zobaczyła że jego oczy są otwarte.

-Profesorze- szepnęła.- jest pan przytomny?

Nie odpowiedział, jedynie ścisnął ją mocno i ponownie zacisnął oczy. _Światło!_ Pomyślała, przypominając sobie jego ból głowy. Szybko przygasiła lampy, co spowodowało, że leżała w ciemności, słuchając jego oddechu, aż jej oczy się przyzwyczaiły.

Wydawało się, że w końcu się zrelaksował. Przesunął się, jak sądziła, żeby zmniejszyć nacisk na swoje sponiewierane plecy i jęknął lekko. Jego oddech był płytki, ale regularny.

Hermiona zaczęła szlochać, zwolniona z obowiązku przez fakt, że wydawał się zapaść w bardziej naturalną drzemkę. Płakała, aż poczuła się pusta. Wtedy zwaliła się nieporadnie obok niego i zasnęła.

Kiedy się obudził, nie miał pojęcia gdzie jest albo która może być godzina. Było ciemno, ale to o niczym nie świadczyło, biorąc pod uwagę, że wiele razy budził się, żeby odkryć, że cierpi na tymczasową ślepotę w następstwie cruciatusa.

Cruciatus, tak. Powoli wszystko wracało. Wyszedł we wtorek rano, wezwany przez okropne pieczenie Mrocznego Znaku. Nie miał pojęcia przez całe trzy dni, że coś było nie tak. Voldemort często wzywał Śmierciożerców do siebie tylko po to żeby sprawić im kłopot. Podobało mu się, że muszą rzucić wszystko, żeby zdążyć na jego spotkanie. Spędzał czas warząc eliksiry, sądząc że Voldemort pragnie i bawi się wspomnieniem styranizowanego młodego Pottera. Ale w piątek Voldemort stał się ponury i Snape zaczął podejrzewać, że w jakiś sposób podpadł ohydnemu czarodziejowi.

-Myślałem o usunięciu cię z Hogwartu- powiedział, obserwując go czerwonymi, gadzimi oczami, oczekując odpowiedzi.

-Naprawdę?- odparł Snape znudzonym tonem.- Jeśli nie potrzebujesz dłużej szpiega w Hogwarcie, nie powiem, że będę płakał. Tegoroczni nowi uczniowie są po prostu beznadziejni.

-Nie chodzi o to, że nie potrzebuję szpiega w Hogwarcie, Severusie- syknął Voldemort.- Po prostu zaczynam się zastanawiać czy ty w ogóle szpiegujesz.

-Jesteś niezadowolony z mojej pracy, Panie?

-Dlaczego nie ma nowych wieści? Co planują zrobić z Potterem? Dlaczego nie dowiaduję się niczego po za miejscem w którym przebywa wilkołak, albo o działaniach tego starego głupca Moody'ego?

-Ponieważ oni są głupcami, mój panie. Nic nie planują; starają się myśleć tak jak ty, tymi ich marnymi, dziecinnymi móżdżkami. Myślą tylko o bezpieczeństwie członków- gdzie ukryć takich jak Lupin czy Moody- i nie poświęcają uwagi wojnie. Nie doceniają twojego talentu władzy i dominacji.

Voldemort wyglądał na udobruchanego, ale nagle pochylił się w stronę Snape'a i ujął jego twarz w swoje trupie ręce. Czerwone oczy zajrzały w czarne i syknął „Legilimens!"

Ściana była zbudowana dopiero w połowie. Snape nie był jakimś pokręconym idiotą, bez elementarnej wiedzy o oklumencji, jednak Voldemort wziął go z zaskoczenia i kiedy ochraniał myśli przed intruzem, wiedział, że niektóre sekrety się wymknęły.

-Co to za dziewczyna?

Snape wiedział, że nie ma sensu maskować się. Jeśli Voldemort był zaciekawiony, zobaczył więcej niż twarz w klasie.

-Przyjaciółka Pottera- powiedział swobodnie.

-Co ona robiła w twoich komnatach?

-Miałem wrażenie, że chcesz, żebym szpiegował- odparł gładko.- Więc szpiegowałem.

-Crucio!- syknął Voldemort.- Nie będę tolerował impertynencji! Wyjaśnij się.

Kiedy Snape znów mógł mówić, wymamrotał:

-Ona jest przyjaciółką Pottera, mój Panie, i wierzy, że jestem godny zaufania. Pozwoliłem jej, żeby zobaczyła jak gram członka zakonu. Zapewni informacje, te, których pragniesz, zapewne więcej niż ci, którzy boją się mówić w mojej obecności. Staram się ocieplić nasze stosunki i wkupić się w jej łaski.

-Ocieplić stosunki, mówisz? Od jak dawna, Severusie?

-Od początku roku szkolnego, mój Panie.

-Więc dlaczego dowiaduję się o tym dopiero teraz?

-Myślałem… Chciałem zorientować się, czego mogę się od niej dowiedzieć i przynieść to tobie, jako prezent.

-Szpiegowanie jest twoją pracą. To, co robisz nie jest prezentem tylko obowiązkiem.

-Tak, mój panie.

-Muszę cię ukarać, Severusie. Nie mogę pozwolić, żebyś niszczył moje plany swoim idiotycznym podlizywaniem się.

-Tak, mój panie.

-Ale możesz zająć się dziewczyną, tak długo jak nie będzie to kolidowało z twoimi obowiązkami. Oczekuję szczegółowego… i natychmiastowego… raportu o czymkolwiek co może wiedzieć w związku z naszą sprawą.

Ostatnie „tak, mój panie" przeszło w krzyk, kiedy Voldemort rzucił cruciatus jeszcze raz.

Był już ledwie przytomny gdy Voldemort usunął ubrania z jego drżącego ciała i zaczął go chłostać klątwą.

Po tym nie było nic. Ale fakt, że był w łóżku i mógł się delikatnie poruszać bez krzyku, powiedział mu, że musiało mu się udać wrócić do Hogwartu. Słyszał cichy oddech po prawej stronie. Musiał być w fatalnym stanie, skoro Dumbledore został na noc.

Nagle był pożerany przez ogień. Okropny, gryzący płomień wił się po jego plecach aż do pośladków. Westchnął i zwinął się z bólu kopiąc w przestrzeń, chcąc trafić w jego źródło. _To chłosta_ pomyślał, _oszczędzaj siły_. Ale to zabolało ponownie, tym razem w prawym ramieniu i nie mógł powstrzymać uderzania powietrza, chciał wyrzucić atakującego. Jego pięść trafiła w coś miękkiego i podatnego, coś, co krzyknęło, a jego opanował triumf- tam coś było! Pokona to, zabije to!

Poczuł, że miękka rzecz się odsuwa, ale pieczenie nie ustawało. Teraz przeszło na jego nogi, podeszwy stóp. Teraz na klatkę piersiową i kark. Rozrywał skórę, próbując pozbyć się ognia, uderzał pięściami w łóżko. Ból! Skąd on się wziął? Dlaczego nie przestawał? Pokój rozpłynął się, przejęty przez płomienie i mękę. Machnął rękami beznadziejnie, jakby poddał się majakom.

Po godzinach?... Minutach?... nie mógł powiedzieć dokładnie, poczuł kostki lodu wsuwane delikatnie do jego ust i wilgotne palce obrysowujące jego wargi. Woda. Tak. Woda. Ssał chciwie, aż zakrztusił się.

-Cii- usłyszał kobiecy głos.- Powoli. Chcę dać ci trochę tego zanim to się znowu zacznie. Odwodniłeś się.

-Lily?- wychrypiał, ale świat znowu zniknął, zasłonięty dźwiękiem jego własnych ochrypłych szlochów. Ogień powrócił z pełną siłą, chociaż miał wrażenie że czuje delikatne dłonie gładzące jego skórę, odpychające malutkie fragmenty bólu.

Następnym razem kiedy się obudził, ktoś tam był. Nie widział dobrze, ale zobaczył ciemny kształt pochylający się nad nim.

-Albus?- ale to nie mógł być on. Wyczuwał pergamin i miód ponad potem i strachem. To było dziwnie znajome.

-Nie… To ja… Hermiona.

-Panna Granger- szepnął, a ciemny kształt, który był Hermioną chwycił jego rękę w swoje i opadł na kolana obok łóżka.

-Profesor Snape, dzięki Bogu- powiedziała, podnosząc jego rękę do swojej twarzy.- Dzięki Bogu wszystko w porządku.

Ból był natychmiastowy i promieniujący… Powiedziałby jej, że dwa jego palce są złamane, ale był inny ból, coś co cięło i uderzało bardziej niż chłosta: jej łzy. Czuł jak spływają po jego ręce, a jej oddech przechodzi w krótkie westchnięcia, ochładzające wilgoć na jego skórze.

-Tak się bałam; myślałam, że się pan nigdy nie obudzi. Co mogę zrobić? Czego pan potrzebuje?

Nie mógł mówić. Wydawało się, że jego serce wyrwało się z klatki piersiowej i zakrztusi się. Jej obawa brzmiała tak szczerze i prawdziwie. Czy naprawdę bała się że on może umrzeć? Nie powinna być wdzięczna, że umarł, bo to by ją uwolniło?

-Proszę mi powiedzieć, profesorze; Zastanawiałam się od dawna i boję się, że sprawiam panu ból. Co powinnam zrobić?

Jakimś cudem dobył głosu, zachrypniętego od krzyku, i powiedział:

-Moje palce, panno Granger.

-Och!- krzyknęła, uwalniając jego dłoń i powodując, że nie chciał już nigdy nic powiedzieć.- Bardzo przepraszam, kiedy uderzenia następcze się zaczęły, całkowicie zapomniałam!- wstała i podniosła jego rękę ponownie, tym razem naciskając inaczej.- Nie chcę już pana bardziej krzywdzić, ale zamierzam nastawić pana palce, zanim połączę kość.

Potaknął, szepcząc:

-Bądź ostrożna, proszę. To moja ręka od różdżki.

-Wiem, i potrzebuje pan zręczności do robienia eliksirów. Obiecuję, że zrobię to tak szybko i dokładnie jak mogę- mówiąc to ostro szarpnęła, a on skrzywił się kiedy kości zajęły odpowiednie miejsce.

-Doskonale-powiedział, kiedy mamrotała inkantację żeby zasklepić pęknięcie.

-Co mogę dać panu na ból? Chce pan więcej eliksiru słodkiego snu?

-Tak. Ale najpierw, dlaczego tu jesteś? Gdzie Dumbledore?

-Został wezwany- powiedziała. – Powiedział coś o sprawach Harry'ego.

Oczywiście, pomyślał gorzko.

-Jak długo tu pani była?

-Prawie dwa dni.

-Zostawił cię tu na dwa dni?- Dobry Boże, co ona musiała widzieć…

-Nie powiedział jak długo zostać… I nie mogłam pana zostawić w takim stanie. Chociaż nie wiedziałam co dobrego robię.

-Poradziłaś sobie nieźle, wciąż tu jestem- odparł prosto.

-Czy wyleczy się pan? Może pan widzieć?

-Wszystko będzie dobrze, panno Granger. Kiedy było ostatnie… uderzenie następcze, jak je nazwałaś?

-Godzinę temu. Myślę, że od tego czasu pan spał.

-To mogło być ostatnie. Mogę widzieć światło i mrok. Poczuję się lepiej jak odpocznę.

Usłyszał ruch i poczuł łyżkę przy ustach.

-Eliksir słodkiego snu, profesorze.

Zawahał się i ponownie pomyślał, o tym, jak bardzo jest teraz podobna do niego. Też wiodła osamotnione, sekretne życie, pełne horrorów jak ten, w którym była przez ostatnie dwa dni. Niedługo będzie mogła służyć jako szpieg i dostarczać wiadomości z drugiej strony. Tak bardzo chciał jej zaufać.

-Zostaniesz?- zapytał.

-Oczywiście.

Wypił i owładnęła go nieświadomość.

-Profesorze?- delikatna dłoń popychała jego ramię. Panna Granger.- Profesorze?

-Tak?- powiedział, czując się jakby wynurzał się z bardzo głębokiego jeziora. Słyszał jak wzdycha z ulgą.

-Profesor Dumbledore wrócił. Dał znać przez kominek. Pójdę po niego. Przepraszam, że pana obudziłam, ale nie chciałam, żeby się pan obudził sam.

-Dziękuję- odparł krótko. Jeszcze nie otworzył oczu. Słyszał jak przechodzi przez pokój, zanim ponownie zanurzył się pod wodę.

-Świetnie wygląda, Hermiono, dobrze się spisałaś- Snape usłyszał głos Dumbledore'a, jakby dochodził z daleka.

-Nie wiem, profesorze. Boję się, że nie pomogłam wystarczająco.

-Nonsens. Wiem, że zrobiłaś wszystko co mogłaś. Teraz, jeśli zajmiesz się swoimi sprawami, jestem pewien że Harry i Ron z niecierpliwością na ciebie czekają.

-Co pan im powiedział, sir?

-Czas był po naszej stronie, chociaż raz. Nie musiałem mówić im dużo. Jak może pamiętasz, wczoraj był mecz quidditcha. Harry i Ron byli raczej zajęci. Gryffindor wygrał, rozumiesz. I zaplanowałem lekcję Harry'ego ze mną dziś rano, więc ma dużo do rozważania. Jestem pewien, że będzie miał ci dużo do opowiedzenia, kiedy wrócisz do wieży.

-Wrócił pan dziś rano?- to było wszystko co powiedziała.

-Raczej wczoraj, późną nocą.

-Rozumiem.

Snape otworzył oczy, tak, żeby spojrzeć na Dumbledore'a. Był w zamku od wczorajszej nocy i zostawił biedną dziewczynę tutaj, opiekującą się szaleńcem i funkcjonującą tylko dzięki nerwom? Dumbledore zdradzał zaufanie Panny Granger, przypominając mu, jak stary czarodziej kłócił się żeby ta sytuacja miała miejsce i jakie to było lekkomyślne zaufać komukolwiek

Jego oczy skupiły się powoli na Albusie i więdnącej, czarniejącej ręce, która zawsze go zdumiewała.

-Profesor Snape- powiedziała cicho Hermiona, zauważając go.

Słodki Merlinie, co się jej stało? Przeszukał dokładnie swoje wspomnienia. Czy zabrał ją ze sobą z jakiegoś powodu? Była torturowana? Kto się nią zajmował przez ten czas? Jego umysł był pusty. Nie mógł wymyślić powodu, dla którego krew oblepiała jej prawe oko, albo dlaczego miała ogromne siniaki na ramionach i twarzy. Włosy miała potargane, ale to nie było nic nowego. Nowy był śmieszny sposób w jaki stała, przytulając swoją lewą rękę i wyraźnie preferując prawą stopę. Co się tu działo?

-Panno Granger, co na Merlina się pani stało?- szepnął.

Zaczerwieniła się i przesunęła lekko, patrząc na nich z zakłopotaniem i determinacją.

-Nic, wszystko w porządku. Jestem pewna, że profesor Dumbledore zajmie się tym zanim wrócę do domu. Jak się pan czuje, profesorze?

Co ukrywała? Dlaczego miałaby mu nie powiedzieć? Nie powinna mieć sekretów po… tamtej nocy. Wtedy odpowiedź zaczęła się kształtować w jego umyśle. On to zrobił. W jakiś sposób on jej to zrobił. Była na tyle głupia że mu zaufała, że się o niego troszczyła. Niszczył każdego, kto kiedykolwiek się troszczył. Nawet nieprzytomny mógł ją rozedrzeć.

-Czy twoje obrażenia są wynikiem...?- zaczął sztywno.

-To była moja wina- powiedziała.- Majaczył pan; Wiem, że nie chciał mnie pan skrzywdzić. Próbowałam powstrzymać pana przed skrzywdzeniem siebie i… cóż… To się zdarzyło po drodze.

-Zdarzyło się po drodze? Ze wszystkich głupot… Panno Granger, myślałem, że ma pani lepsze poczucie…

-Przepraszam- powiedziała, a to zabolało bardziej niż świadomość, że zdradził ją wbrew swojej woli. Zranił ją a ona wciąż go przepraszała. Kiedy ona się nauczy? Kiedy zacznie się bronić przed bólem, który ludzie będą jej sprawiać raz za razem?

-Zabieraj swoje rzeczy- powiedział ostro.

-Profesorze?

-Wyjdź.

-Severusie- zaczął Dumbledore.

-Nie. Zostawiłeś mnie pod opieką kogoś, kto nawet nie potrafi zadbać o siebie. Chcę, żeby zeszła mi z oczu.

Popatrzyła na niego, nieosłonięta, a on prawie to odwołał.

-Przepraszam- powtórzyła. Odwrócił się w stronę ściany, nie mogąc dłużej patrzeć na tą otwartą twarz.

-Nikomu o tym nie powiesz!- krzyknął, słysząc jak się cofają.

-Nie powiem- potwierdziła.- Niech pan wraca do zdrowia, profesorze- dodała, jakby modląc się.

-Wynocha!

Jego głowa ponownie opadła na poduszkę. Ona już nigdy więcej mu nie zaufa.


	7. Chapter 7

Kolejny rozdział, bo mam ferie, a więc sporo czasu : )

Tekst podkreślony jest cytatem z J. „Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi", jednak w moim przekładzie bo nie miałam pod ręką książki- z resztą nie chciałoby mi się szukać odpowiednich fragmentów.

Miłego czytania :)

Rozdział siódmy

Lavender, dzięki Merlinowi, w końcu wykonała ruch. To stało się, jak przypuszczała Hermiona, jakoś przez ostatnie dwa dni, kiedy ona zajmowała się profesorem Snape'm. Całe szczęście, szczególnie że Ron nie interesował się za bardzo gdzie była albo co robiła przez ten weekend. Tak naprawdę, chyba nie interesował się za bardzo niczym, oprócz badania migdałków Lavender, co wywnioskowała po tym jak spotkała ich w drodze powrotnej do wieży Gryffindoru. Hermiona poczuła ostre ukłucie zazdrości na ich widok, jednak szybko zamieniło się ono w uczucie ulgi. Po prostu miała jedną rzecz, o którą musiała się martwić, z głowy.

Harry pokazał trochę więcej zainteresowania jej obecnością niż Ron. Złapał ją za ręce, kierując na kanapę, kiedy tylko się pojawiła. Wydawał się nie zauważać bladości jej skóry, podkrążonych oczu czy cienkiej blizny przecinającej je prawą brew. Dumbledore usunął siniaki i zaleczył rozcięcie nad jej okiem. Pomyślał nawet o odświeżeniu jej ubrania i uporządkowaniu włosów zaklęciem, zanim wróciła, ale nie mógł usunąć bólu kości, który czuła, kiedy jej przyjaciel przygotowywał się do zwierzeń.

-Hermiono! Gdzie byłaś? Spotkałem dzisiaj rano Dumbledora!

Zebrała ostatnie rezerwy siły- to zabawne, sądziła że już ich nie ma- i zaczęła słuchać.

-Tak? Co się stało?

-Pokazał mi Voldemorta… Jako dziecko!

-W myślodsiewni?

-Tak! Był sierotą. Dumbledore poszedł do sierocińca, żeby dać mu list…

Kiedy Harry opowiadał szczegóły wspomnienia Dumbledora, Hermiona zmusiła się do uwagi. To były informacje, które powinna zapamiętać i chronić tak, jak powinna chronić sekret profesora Snape'a. Nagle poczuła się bardzo młoda i mała, bezbronna w starciu z Czarnym Panem, który kontrolował ich życia i wzbudzał przerażenie.

Więc on, również, był kiedyś dzieckiem, podobnie jak Harry sierotą, i dorastał w miejscu pozbawionym miłości. Wydawało się nie możliwe, że młody mężczyzna którego opisywał Harry, nie ważne jak okrutny i zimny, mógł wyrosnąć na coś tak nieludzkiego. Jak mogli w ogóle go pokonać? Wydawało się szaleństwem nawet próbować. Jakaś jej część chciała wyrzucić różdżkę i wrócić do domu, udając że to był długi i chwilami cudowny sen. Ale patrzyła na poważną twarz Harry'ego, tak kochaną i znajomą, ale noszącą znak tego nienawistnego drania. Pomyślała o profesorze Snapie, torturowanym, bitym ale wciąż ludzkim, wciąż walczącym.

_Nigdy się nie poddam_, pomyślała gwałtownie. _Chociaż mnie to zabija, zobaczę jego klęskę. I wyciągnę z tego was obu żywych._

-Hermiono? Wyglądasz, jakbyś była milion mil stąd.

-W porządku- odpowiedziała.- Po prostu myślę o tobie. Też byłeś sierotą. Nikt nie pokazał ci, jak być skromnym, prawdomównym czy miłym. A jednak taki jesteś.

-Nie lubię myśleć o tym tak, że jesteśmy tacy sami.

-Nie jesteście tacy sami. Nie moglibyście się bardziej różnić.- I wtedy, chyba z powodu zmęczenia, zaczęła lekko płakać.

-Hermiono!- zawołał z niepokojem Harry.

-Wszystko w porządku, Harry- odparła, wycierając oczy.- Myślę, że po prostu muszę się położyć. Mam sporo do przemyślenia.

-Czy to… Jest ci przykro przez Rona?

-Przez Rona?

-No wiesz… Eee… Ron chyba myśli, że możesz się przejmować nim i Lavender.

-Czy jest coś co powinnam wiedzieć o Ronie i Lavender?- zapytała, udając nieświadomość.

-Chyba… Po meczu.. Cóż, chyba coś z tego będzie.

Starała się wyglądać na zamyśloną.

-Ron i Lavender? Chyba do siebie pasują.

-Ale nie jest ci przykro?

-Dlaczego miałoby mi być przykro?

-No po prostu… Ron powiedział, że jesteś w nim trochę zadurzona.

-Ron powiedział, że jestem w nim trochę zadurzona?- To było po prostu upokarzające. Od jak dawna wiedział?

-Słuchaj, nie wściekaj się Hermiono. On się po prostu martwił, że…

-Ron powiedział, że jestem w nim trochę zadurzona?- a teraz temu dupkowi było przykro z jej powodu? Niewiarygodne. Poderwała się z kanapy.

-Cholera. Hermiono. Najwyraźniej niechcący się w to wtrąciłem. Po prostu zapomnij, że to powiedziałem.

-Myślał, że się w nim zadurzyłam, tak? Nie mógł się bardziej mylić. I tylko po to, żeby pokazać mu, że totalnie nie przeszkadza mi jeśli chce wysysać twarz Lavender Brown, chyba zaproszę Cormaca McLaggena na imprezę gwiazdkową.

-Nie. Przestań… Hermiona!- krzyknął Harry kiedy odwróciła się na pięcie i poszła w kierunku dormitorium.

To był oczywiście beznadziejny pomysł. Nic nie mogło bardziej upewnić Rona w tym, że ona usycha z tęsknoty za nim, niż to, że wpadała w szał za każdym razem kiedy go widziała. A teraz musiała uciekać przed McLaggenem co kilka minut._ Nie mogłaś po prostu powiedzieć „Dlaczego, na Merlina, miałby tak myśleć"?_ zapytała się z wściekłością, szarpiąc loki grzebieniem. Kiedy przelała wystarczająco dużo frustracji na włosy, wzięła do ręki różdżkę i za jej pomocą wygładziła je i zwinęła w luźny kok.

Ubrała się w zieloną, jedwabną sukienkę, którą przysłali jej rodzice na urodziny i z zadowoleniem przejrzała się w lustrze. _Zzieleniejesz z zazdrości Ronie Weasley. _Pomyślała. Wtedy przypomniała sobie o McLaggenie, który pewnie czekał już na nią u stóp schodów i westchnęła. Może powinna włożyć trochę mniej wysiłku w swój wygląd tej nocy. Nie potrzebowała nikogo o „romantycznych intencjach".

McLaggen faktycznie czekał na nią w pokoju wspólnym, kiedy wyszła z dormitorium. Powitał ją pożądliwym spojrzeniem. Musiała walczyć ze sobą, żeby nie odwrócić się i nie uciec do pokoju. _Na Merlina, coś ty zrobiła Hermiono?_ Pomyślała.

-Cormac- powiedziała serdecznie

-Wyglądasz olśniewająco- powiedział i ciężko jej było nie czuć zadowolenia. Zaoferował jej ramię, ale wiedziała, że nie może go dotknąć.

-Nie bądź głupi- powiedziała. – Czarownica dzisiaj może chodzić bez pomocy.- Wyglądał jakby poczuł się trochę odepchnięty, ale szedł obok niej bez dalszych komentarzy.

To było dziwne; spędziła tyle czasu w ostatnich latach myśląc o Ronie, a kiedy zaczęła się obawiać że on nie odwzajemnia jej uczuć, wyrobiła w sobie nawyk oceniania różnych czarodziejów z jej roku jako potencjalnych partnerów. Teraz szła z McLaggenem marząc jedynie, żeby w jakiś sposób niezauważalnie zniknął. Próbowała wmówić sobie, że to przez to, że był tak arogancki… kiedy zwróciła na niego uwagę na chwilę, zorientowała się, że opowiada różne wygrane w Quidditcha, więc szybko powróciła do własnych myśli. Ale, tak naprawdę, nie była za bardzo zainteresowana żadnym czarodziejem od początku roku. _To też jest pozytywne _pomyślała ostro. _Ostatnia rzecz, jakiej potrzebujesz, to wywołanie jakiegoś idiotycznego zauroczenia. Jesteś mężatką!_

Mężatka. Ta myśl była wciąż dla niej tak obca jak jedzenie ślimaków. Starała się o tym nie myśleć, bo każda wzmianka sprawiała, że czuła się jakby się dusiła.

-Więc, złapałem jego pałkę i uderzyłem tłuczek najmocniej jak mogłem. Oczywiście nadal wisiałem do góry nogami na miotle, ale…

Westchnęła. Ta noc nie skończy się zbyt szybko.

Gabinet profesora Slughorna jakimś cudem powiększył się trzykrotnie od kiedy ostatnio go widziała i był całkowicie zapełniony dorosłymi i uczniami w bożonarodzeniowych szatach.

-Mógłbyś przynieść mi coś do picia?- zapytała McLaggena, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu Harry'ego i Luny. Kiedy zniknął w tłumie, zaczęła iść przy ścianie, mając nadzieję że wpadnie na kogoś kogo zna.

-Panna Granger!- zagrzmiał profesor Slughorn, chwytając jej ramię i wciągając do kółka, które zawierało Gwenog Jones, kapitankę Harpii z Hollyhead, Arsiniusa Jiggera, sławnego twórcę eliksirów i, raczej niespodziewanie, profesor Trelawney. – To jest Hermiona Granger- powiedział.- Droga przyjaciółka Harry'ego Pottera, wiecie, i świetna uczennica! Mówią, że jest najbystrzejszą uczennicą, która pojawiła się w Hogwarcie od dwóch dekad!

Hermiona zaczerwieniła się i zastygła, nie mając pojęcia jak zacząć rozmowę po takim wstępie.

-Jak się macie?- zapytała grzecznie, ale wtedy Slughorn powrócił do kółka ciągnąc za sobą Harry'ego. Ściskał dłoń Luny i uśmiechał się sztucznie.

-A tu jest czarodziej o którym wszyscy rozmawiamy!- zawołał.- Harry Potter! Tak się cieszę, że do nas dołączyłeś, mój chłopcze!- Harry podawał ręce wszystkim dookoła, aż w końcu pochylił się do Hermiony.

-Gdzie byłaś?- wyszeptał.- Slughorn oprowadza mnie jak jakieś zwierzę w cyrku. Już dwa razy zgubiłem Lunę!

-Unikałam McLaggena- odparła.- Próbował zaciągnąć mnie pod jemiołę przez całą noc. To znaczy, kiedy nie mówił o Quidditchu.

-Dalej nie rozumiem, dlaczego go zaprosiłaś…- zaczął Harry, ale Hermiona już przeciskała się przez tłum, wciskając się między dwie, ogromne czarownice, które krzyczały radośnie. Widziała McLaggena kierującego się w stronę Harry'ego, więc poszła w kierunku drzwi, żeby wpaść na Argusa Filcha ciągnącego za ucho Draco Malfoya.

Prawie wszyscy w okolicy zatrzymali się, obserwując jak Filch prowadzi Draco do profesora Slughorna.

-Znalazłem go piętro wyżej. Mówił, że był zaproszony na twoje przyjęcie, ale jest odrobinę źle ubrany.

-W porządku, nie byłem zaproszony!- warknął Draco.- Próbowałem się jakoś wbić, szczęśliwy?

Hermiona uznała, że zamieszanie jest świetną okazją do wyjścia i wyśliznęła się z Sali. Wątpiła, żeby mogła uciec wracając do wieży; to wymagałoby zbyt wielu przeprosin i wyjaśnień. Gdyby tylko mogła znaleźć jakieś miejsce do ukrycia się na chwilę… Klasy na pewno były zamknięte o tej porze. Nagle sobie przypomniała. _Mój dom twoim domem. _Gabinet Snape'a był zaledwie kilka drzwi dalej. Jeśli osłony zaakceptują jej…

Zaakceptowały. Wśliznęła się do jego gabinetu, zamykając za sobą drzwi i zorientowała się, że nie wie co ze sobą zrobić. Nie mogła siedzieć na jego krześle, chociaż myśl o siedzeniu za biurkiem rozbawiła ją. Przeszła przez pokój, żeby obejrzeć półkę z książkami. Mężczyzna nie wypowiedział do niej ani jednego, cywilizowanego słowa od tego popołudnia, kiedy Dumbledore zwolnił ją z obowiązku opiekowania się nim, chociaż nie przydzielał jej już szlabanów. Gdyby tylko dał jej pozwolenie na korzystanie z tych książek… Co wydawało się być ostatnią rzeczą, którą mógłby zrobić… Tam było tyle ciekawych książek, których nie widziała w bibliotece… Przejechała dłonią po okładkach, ciesząc się dotykiem wytartej skóry. Wtedy usłyszała odgłos kroków i spanikowana, schowała się za biurkiem Snape'a.

Jej serce starało się wyrwać z jej klatki piersiowej. Była tylko jedna osoba na całym świecie, która mogła przejść przez te drzwi. Pytanie, czy powinna się natychmiast ujawnić i modlić żeby jej nie zabił, czy…

-…Nie możesz popełniać błędów, Draco, bo jeśli zostaniesz wyrzucony…

_Cholera!_ Pomyślała. To była wystarczająca odpowiedź. Utknęła schowana za jego biurkiem. Nie mogła się pokazać Malfoyowi. Wiedziałby, że jakoś przełamała osłony Snape'a. Tak cicho jak mogła rzuciła na siebie zaklęcie kameleona. Całe szczęście opanowała zaklęcia niewerbalne.

Krew pulsowała jej w uszach tak silnie, że z trudem słyszała. Snape i Malfoy najwyraźniej się kłócili, chociaż nie rozumiała sensu ich słów.

-Jakie myśli próbujesz ukryć przed twoim panem, Draco?

-Nic nie próbuję przed nim ukryć! Po prostu nie chcę żebyś się w to mieszał!

Przed nim. Harry od miesięcy naciskał, że Malfoy dołączył do Śmierciożerców. Pewnie teraz musiała przyznać że miał rację, jakkolwiek nieprawdopodobnie to brzmiało. Jak, ktoś kogo znała, z kim chodziła na zajęcia i posiłki, mógł przyjąć Mroczny Znak? Nie miało znaczenia że nie lubi Draco; nie lubiła wielu ludzi… Włączając Cormaca McLaggena… Ale nie oczekiwałaby, że dołączą do Voldemorta. Mimo że wiedziała, że powinien ją obrzydzać, w tej chwili było jej go żal. _Biedny Draco… Ile czasu minie zanim się zorientuje co zrobił? _

-Słuchaj mnie- powiedział Snape.- Staram ci się pomóc. Przysięgłem twojej matce że będę cię chronił. Złożyłem Wieczystą Przysięgę, Draco…

Kiedy to usłyszała, wszystko w niej ogarnął mrok. Przysięga wieczysta. Spojrzała w dół, jakby sprawdzając czy wciąż istnieje i nie zdziwiła się, kiedy zobaczyła jedynie podłogę. Snape złożył wieczystą przysięgę Narcyzie Malfoy. Sztywna postawa jaką zachowywała zniknęła, a ona opadła na podłogę, zamykając oczy. Nie.

Usłyszała w myślach głos Dumbledore'a. _Muszę być pewien, że twoja wiara w niego nie złamie się, bez względu na to co będzie musiał zrobić opuszczając Zakon. Muszę być pewien, że doskonale rozumiesz, że wszystko, co zrobił profesor Snape, zrobił dla jasnej strony. _Ale czy on wiedział? Cokolwiek Snape obiecał… a wyraźnie miało to związek z tym co Voldemort rozkazał Draco… czy Dumbledore wiedział? Czy on ich zdradzał? Co ona poślubiła?

-Jakie to ma znaczenie?- mówił Draco.- Obrona przed czarną magią… To jest tylko żart, czyż nie? Gra. Jakby ktokolwiek z nas potrzebował ochrony przed czarną magią…

-To gra kluczowa dla sukcesu, Draco!- powiedział Snape.- Gdzie według ciebie byłbym przez te lata gdybym nie potrafił udawać?

Jej serce przewróciło się i zapiekło. Nie uświadamiała sobie jak bardzo zaczęła polegać na Snapie, jak jej umysł zaczął przyzwyczajać się do ich więzi, bez względu na to jak dziwna była.Poczuła się jak latawiec spychany od rzeczy, których się naprawdę trzymała.

_Nie wiesz_powiedziała cicho do siebie. _Nie wiesz. Sam powiedział, że jest aktorem; może tylko udaje! Pewnie Dumbledore wysłał go, żeby odkrył plan Draco… _Ale dlaczego miałby nie znać tego planu skoro szpieguje wśród Śmierciożerców?

Usłyszała stuk zamykanych drzwi kiedy Draco i Snape opuścili gabinet, zapewne aby powrócić na przyjęcie. Ona też musiała tam iść. Nie mogła się tu chować. Co powiedział jej Snape?

_Reszta naszego życia będzie oparta na tej farsie i musi pani współpracować._

Hermiona wstała chwiejnie i usunęła zaklęcie kameleona. Wygładziła sukienkę i wyszła z gabinetu z głową uniesioną tak wysoko, jak tylko zdołała, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności.

Kiedy ponownie weszła do gabinetu Slughorna zaczynały się tańce. McLaggen stał obok drzwi, najwyraźniej czekając na jej powrót.

-Tu jesteś! Już zaczynałem myśleć, że uciekłaś!

-Och nie. Wiesz.. Łazienka…- powiedziała niejasno.

-Zatańczysz?

Wiedziała, że nie mogła pozwolić mu żeby ją dotknął, ale nie miała więcej energii na wykręcanie się. A po za tym czuła się trochę buntowniczo. Kim był Snape, żeby ustalać zasady? Najwyraźniej nie potrafił zmusić Malfoya do przestrzegania jakichkolwiek.

-Oczywiście- powiedziała, podając mu rękę.

McLaggen zaprowadził ją na parkiet i otoczył ją rękami. Zespół zagrał foxtrota i Hermiona zorientowała się że trafiła na raczej niepozbieranego choć entuzjastycznego partnera. Kiedy wirowali po parkiecie jej myśli popłynęły w kierunku gabinetu Snape'a. Co, na Merlina, planował Malfoy? Zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy to roztropne mówić Harry'emu o całej sprawie. Nie chodziło tylko o to, że on zawsze doszukiwał się najgorszych rzeczy w kontaktach Malfoya ze Snapem, ale również o to, że musiałaby wytłumaczyć jak dostała się do gabinetu. A po za tym… Co jeśli poinformowanie Harry'ego (a więc także Dumbledore'a) w jakiś sposób zagroziłoby Snape'owi? Westchnęła i zamknęła oczy.

Kiedy McLaggen zrobił chwiejny krok w lewo i zatrzymał się, otworzyła oczy napotykając czarne tęczówki Profesora Snape'a.

-Mogę?- zapytał, wyciągając prawą rękę. Lewa chował w rękawie.

-Profesor Snape- powiedział niepewnie McLaggen.

-W rzeczy samej- odparł Snape.- Panno Granger?

-Eee… Tak, oczywiście- drżąc lekko złapała rękę Snape'a i z zaskoczeniem poczuła, że z łatwością zamyka ją w ramionach i prowadzi do walca.

-Powinienem założyć, że pozwoliłaś się dotykać temu bełkoczącemu idiocie, bo martwisz się tym co przed chwilą usłyszałaś w moim gabinecie?- powiedział zniżając głos.

-Co? Ja…

-Nie trudź się zaprzeczaniem. A jeśli już decydujesz się, żeby wypróbować moją cierpliwość przez uwidacznianie mojego pierścienia, zrób to, z czystej uprzejmości, kiedy nie będziemy w pokoju pełnym ludzi.

-Dobrze, proszę pana. Chociaż, jeśli chce pan pozostać niezauważony, nie polecałabym tańca. Ludzie się gapią.

-Niech się gapią. Są rzeczy o których najwyraźniej musimy porozmawiać. Później zatańczę z profesor McGonagall, później z profesor Sprout, a później, zapewne, z tą dziwaczną panną Lovegood. Nikt nie zapamięta nic po za faktem, że tańczyłem.

-Pańscy koledzy może nie zauważą nic szczególnego, ale mogę pana zapewnić, Harry zauważy.

-Może to pani uznać za małą zemstę, panno Granger. Sprawiła mi pani kłopot, więc teraz też będzie pani miała kłopot. A skoro już jesteśmy w temacie niedyskrecji, twoje węszenie doprowadziło cię do niezłej zagadki, czyż nie? Albo mi zaufasz i nie powiesz nic o tym co słyszałaś, uznając że to prawdopodobnie miało związek z moim nauczaniem, albo pobiegniesz do Dumbledore'a, udowadniając mu, że już zawaliłaś to o co cię prosił.

Hermiona nie mogła wymyślić żadnej odpowiedzi, bo całkiem treściwie nakreślił problem tak, jak go widziała.

-Nie węszyłam- powiedziała, patrząc na niego z gniewem.

Ostro zakręcił, a ona podążyła za nim z sukienką powiewającą za nią.

-Nie? Jak nazwałabyś naruszanie czyjegoś prywatnego gabinetu bez jego wiedzy lub zgody?

-Próbowałam uciec McLaggenowi. Tak, żeby nie sprawić panu kłopotu.

-A zastanawiałaś się nad tym jak niegodziwie traktujesz biednego pana McLaggena? Najpierw zapraszasz go na przyjęcie, jak przypuszczam żeby wzbudzić zazdrość Weasleya; później spędzasz wieczór na uciekaniu przed nim, żeby w końcu wpaść mu w ramiona w chwili niepewności? Jak bardzo… ślizgońsko… z pani strony, panno Granger.

Poczuła, że się czerwieni. Nie pomyślała o tym w ten sposób.

-Och, przykro mi że skrzywdziłam jego uczucia- odparła.- Powinnam iść go przytulić, żeby naprawić moje okropne zachowanie?

-Nie sądzę- powiedział Snape.- W tej chwili zamierzam się upewnić, że nasz… Kontrakt… dalej obowiązuje.

-Cóż, gdyby pan zechciał po prostu wyjaśnić…

-Dlaczego miałbym się przed panią tłumaczyć? Usłyszała pani coś, co nie jest pani sprawą, a teraz się pani tym martwi. Nie widzę potrzeby uspokajać osoby, która…

-Ne potrzebuję być uspokojona, muszę tylko wierzyć, że…

-Nie obchodzi mnie w co pani wierzy. Obchodzi mnie natomiast co pani zamierza zatrzymać dla siebie.

-Daj mi powód dla którego powinnam to zrobić.

-Och, mogę dać pani nawet trzy powody, panno Granger. Po pierwsze- pochylił ją lekko, odwracając się na obcasie- i chyba najważniejsze… bo złożyła pani obietnicę. Po drugie, ponieważ nie rozumie pani tego co usłyszała. I po trzecie- szepną, pochylając się do jej ucha.- ponieważ jestem po twojej stronie ty nieznośna mała gąsko.

Pomimo jego słów jej ręka zacisnęła się na jego ręce. Muzyka przyśpieszała, a on prowadził ją coraz szybciej i szybciej dookoła pokoju. Próbowała przejąć kontrolę nad sytuacją, ale było to tak ciężkie przez muzykę, taniec i jego oddech na szyi… Pewnie o to mu chodziło. Miała wrażenie, że zauważyła niedowierzanie na twarzy stojącego przy ścianie Harry'ego. Snape miał rację, oczywiście. Obiecała. A Dumbledore mu wierzył, była tego pewna, inaczej nigdy nie poprosiłby jej…

-Mogę potraktować pani milczenie jako zgodę?

-Tak, profesorze- powiedziała cicho, chociaż pomyślała _póki co…_

-Świetnie. Profesor Dumbledore prosił mnie, żebym dowiedział się jakie ma pani plany na ferie.

-Plany na ferie?

-Jakie to urocze, kiedy powtarza pani wszystko co powiem.

Popatrzyła na niego ostro, ale nie poluźniła uchwytu na jego ręce.

-Zamierzałam wrócić do domu, do rodziny.

-Więc nie zrobi pani tego.

-Słucham?

-Jestem pewien, że rozumie pani, że ze względu na pani mugolskie pochodzenie i pani przyjaźń z Potterem, Czarny Pan jest panią specjalnie zainteresowany.

Zbladła lekko, ale czekała aż będzie mówił dalej.

-Dumbledore sądzi, że najlepiej byłoby, gdyby została pani na święta w Hogwarcie, co zapewni pani bezpieczeństwo i stworzy dystans między panią i pani rodziną.

-Ale dlaczego miałabym…

-Pierwsza lekcja dwulicowości, dla pani, panno Granger, jest taka: musi pani udawać nienawiść do wszystkiego na czym pani najbardziej zależy. To jedyny sposób na zabezpieczenie tego.

Muzyka umilkła, a ona odsunęła się od Snape'a.

-Co mam powiedzieć dyrektorowi?

-Proszę mu powiedzieć, że zostanę.

-Świetnie. W takim razie porozmawiamy później- powiedział i zostawił ją zaskoczoną na środku parkietu.

-Minerwo- powiedział gładko- zechcesz zatańczyć?

_Musi pani udawać nienawiść do wszystkiego na czym pani najbardziej zależy_. Słowa Snape'a wciąż brzmiały w jej głowie, kiedy podszedł do niej Harry.

-Hermiono- syknął.- Co to, do cholery, miało być?


	8. Chapter 8

Witam.

Magoriano, niestety poprzedni tydzień spędziłam u rodziny w Szkocji, bez swojego laptopa, więc dodaję nowy rozdział dopiero dzisiaj, ale nie wykluczam, że przed końcem ferii jeszcze coś się pojawi :)

Hakkari, dziękuję za konstruktywną krytykę. Problem polega na tym, że, jak pisałam na początku pierwszego rozdziału, jest to tłumaczenie. Akcja toczy się bez większego udziału mojej weny :)

Pisałam również że jest to „wizja szóstego i siódmego tomu z perspektywy Hermiony".

Cóż, mi osobiście pomysł zarówno opowiadania jak i cytatów przypadł do gustu- dlatego zajęłam się tłumaczeniem:)

Mam nadzieję że jednak trochę Ci się spodoba opowiadanie.. Ale jeśli nie- trudno. Jestem oczywiście otwarta na krytykę, ale jednak bardziej pod względem stylistyczno-gramatyczno-ortograficznym i dokładności tłumaczenia. Zażalenia odnośnie akcji proszę kierować do Lariope, autorki oryginału :)

Tymczasem rozdział ósmy, już nie „ściągnięty" z książki:

Harry przeciągnął ją przez dziurę za portretem. Szedł w ciszy, z zaciśniętymi ustami przez korytarz i schody, trzymając ciasno jej rękę. Zdążyła jedynie popatrzeć przepraszająco na McLaggena, zanim Harry wyciągnął ją z pokoju.

-Harry, to boli!- Powiedziała próbując nadążyć za nim na swoich absurdalnie wysokich obcasach, ale on nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. Kiedy bezpiecznie dotarli do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru, wybuchnął.

-Byłabyś łaskawa powiedzieć mi dlaczego tańczyłaś ze Snapem?

-Profesorem Snapem- poprawiła go automatycznie. Jego twarz, która już miała niebezpieczny odcień zdawała się jeszcze silniej poczerwienieć.

-Niech będzie profesor Snape.

-Miał dla mnie wiadomość od Dumbledore'a- odpowiedziała.- Powiedział, że Dumbledore chce, żebym została na święta w zamku.

-Nie mógł ci tego powiedzieć osobiście?

-Nie było go tam, jakbyś nie zauważył- warknęła, czując że buzuje w niej złość.- A ostatni dzień żeby wpisać się na listę osób które zostają jest jutro.

-Mógł ci przysłać sowę… Jak robił często w tym semestrze!

-O co ci dokładnie chodzi Harry Potterze? Myślisz, że podobał mi się taniec z profesorem Snapem? Myślisz, że po prostu marzyłam o tym, żeby mnie poprosił do tańca? Dobrze wiesz, że zrobił to tylko po to, żeby mnie upokorzyć. Bo wiedział, że nikt nie da mi tego zapomnieć… A już na pewno nie ty!

Odwróciła się i wbiegła po schodach do dormitorium dziewcząt.

Parvati siedziała na swoim łóżku. Lavender, jak sądziła, migdaliła się z Ronem w jakimś zacisznym korytarzu.

-Wszystko w porządku?- zapytała Parvati.

-W porządku- warknęła Hermiona, niepotrzebnie silnym szarpnięciem rozpinając suknię.

-A McLaggen jest tak samo „w porządku" jak ty?

-Cholerny McLaggen.

-Potraktuję to jako tak.

-Słuchaj, jeśli musisz wiedzieć, a jestem pewna, że i tak do jutra się dowiesz, profesor Snape poprosił mnie do tańca.

-Profesor Snape!- wykrzyknęła Parvati.- Co powiedziałaś?

-A co mogłam powiedzieć?

-Więc tańczyłaś z nim?

-Musiałam.

-Cóż, w takim razie miałaś całkiem niezłą noc.

-Całkiem.

-A jak Harry to przyjął?

-Tak dobrze jak mogłabyś się spodziewać.

-Przykro mi.

-Cóż. Po prostu chcę, żeby ten wieczór już się skończył- powiedziała Hermiona.- Muszę napisać do rodziców, a później idę spać.

Parvati wróciła do nauki, podczas gdy Hermiona siadła z pergaminem w ręce i starała się wymyśleć jak wytłumaczyć rodzicom, że mimo wszystko nie wróci na święta do domu.

Snape z wściekłością szedł przez korytarze i tylko Bóg mógł pomóc uczniom, których przyłapał na przebywaniu w miejscu w którym nie powinni być. Zabrał 20 punktów przerażonemu puchonowi, który wyraźnie wracał do dormitorium z imprezy Slughorna, za bycie na korytarzu po godzinach.

Co Granger chciała osiągnąć przez chowanie się w jego biurze? Co chciała znaleźć? Od razu wiedział że tam jest, chociaż nie widział jej. Ale _czuł_ ją tam, czuł charakterystyczną mieszankę zapachów miodu i strachu, którą skojarzył z jej obecnością. Dzięki Merlinowi miała na tyle rozumu żeby się nie pokazać.

Od dawna zamierzał wziąć Draco na rozmowę i nie mógł z tego zrezygnować mimo głupiej dziewczyny, która chowała się pod jego biurkiem. Jakby potrzebował więcej problemów, niż prosty fakt, że Draco Malfoy biegał po zamku w amoku i knuł, bez względu na to co mówił, głupie i nierealne plany.

-Wata cukrowa- powiedział ze złością, kiedy dotarł do gargulca. Szybko wszedł po schodach i zapukał do drzwi Dumbledore'a, wchodząc natychmiast kiedy usłyszał odpowiedź.

-Draco twierdzi że nie ma nic wspólnego z naszyjnikiem, chociaż z pewnością kłamie- powiedział Snape bez wstępu.

Stary głupiec usiadł wygodniej w fotelu i złożył dłonie, czekając na dalszy ciąg.

-Dalej odmawia ujawnienia planu. Chyba sądzi, że próbuję ukraść jego chwałę.

-Próbuj dalej Severusie- powiedział łagodnie Dumbledore.

-Jakbym miał jakiś wybór. Ale, co trochę komplikuje sprawy, niezrównana panna Granger jakoś dostała się do mojego gabinetu zanim tam wszedłem z Draco i schowała się. Słyszała wystarczająco żeby zacząć się tym martwić.

-Załagodziłeś jej obawy jak sądzę?

-Dlaczego miałbym to robić? Gdyby nie węszyła, nie usłyszałaby ani słowa. Zostaw ją, niech się martwi.

-Przyznaję, że panna Granger nie powinna być w twoim gabinecie. Ale, tak czy inaczej, zmartwiony uczeń może być niebezpieczny, jak się okazuje. A ty nie możesz pozwolić żeby Harry wtrącił się w obowiązki Draco. Ryzyko, że zostanie ukarany przez Voldemorta i tak jest już ogromne.

-Ale Albusie…

-Nie. Jeśli nie dla spokoju ducha panny Granger, to dla Draco. To musi być zrobione.

Snape potaknął mimo że wewnątrz był wściekły. Dumbledore zawsze potrafił tak poprzekręcać sprawy, że przyciskał go do muru.

-Rozmawiałeś z nią o feriach?

-To jest załatwione.

-Doskonale. Możesz więc z nią porozmawiać. Ale, Severusie, zadbaj żeby nie zdradzić nic na temat planów Draco.

-Dajesz mi takie proste polecenia, Albusie… Uspokój ją, ale nic jej nie mów.

-Jestem pewien że podołasz temu zadaniu. Oczywiście zajmiesz się uczeniem jej?

-W moim wolnym czasie- odparł Snape kwaśno.

-Przestań, musisz przyznać, że to nie było takie straszne. Świetnie się tobą zajęła, kiedy mnie nie było. Sam powiedziałeś, że rzadko tak szybko dochodzisz do siebie. Chociaż pewnie nie musiałaby pracować tak ciężko, gdybyś nie…

Jakby tortura nie wystarczała, miał świadomość, że ją naraził… Naraził wszystkich.

-Panna Granger jest nad wiek dojrzała- powiedział.

-Tak, jest świetną młodą kobietą- odpowiedział Dumbledore, świadomie źle interpretując jego słowa.

-Czego mam ją nauczyć?- Nie było sensu unikać tego. Kiedy stary człowiek wpadł na jakiś pomysł, było niemal niemożliwe odmówić.

-Zaklęcia ukrywające, oklumencja, zaklęcia tarczy, zaklęcia rozszerzające, powtórkę z najpowszechniejszych eliksirów, trochę lecznictwa, może ludzką transmutację, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem maskowania…

-Jest cokolwiek, o czym nie koniecznie muszę mówić?

-Nie widzę potrzeby wprowadzania wróżbiarstwa i mugoloznawstwa, jako że panna Granger nie cierpi pierwszego i jest świetnie zorientowana w drugim.

Snape prychnął.

-Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że twoja niewielka lista dodatkowego programu nauczania, może podsunąć mi pomysł co do tego czym ona będzie się zajmować?

-Proponuję żebyś się nad tym za dużo nie zastanawiał. Twoją pracą jest jedynie przygotować ją.

-Jak mam ją przygotować skoro nie wiem do czego ją przygotowuję?- warknął niecierpliwie.

-Im mniej wiesz, tym lepiej, drogi chłopcze. Jestem pewien, że to jest całkiem jasne. A teraz robię się zmęczony. Skontaktujesz się z panną Granger, gdy uczniowie wyjadą?

-Nie poinformowano mnie że mam wybór.

-Racja, oczywiście. Nie masz. Dobranoc, Severusie.

Wielka sala była cicha podczas obiadu po tym jak uczniowie wyjechali na ferie. Snape zajął swoje zwykłe miejsce przy stole nauczycielskim, pomiędzy Albusem a Minervą. Kiedy nałożył sobie jedzenie, rozejrzał się po czterech stołach, wyjątkowo pustych w tym roku. Jedynie kilku uczniów zdecydowało się zostać na święta. W obliczu nadchodzącej wojny, rodziny najwyraźniej chciały trzymać dzieci blisko siebie.

Stół Gryffindoru był pusty, jeśli nie liczyć Granger. Siedziała i jadła z cichą determinacją, nie dołączając do uczniów przy innych stołach, chociaż z pewnością nikt nie uznałby tego za coś dziwnego. Zwyczaje domów były znacznie mniej przestrzegane w czasie ferii. Zrobiło mu się prawie przykro, kiedy spojrzał na nakryty stół gryfonów. Dziewczyna nałożyła sobie chociaż odrobinkę wszystkiego, a reszta stała na stole, jak oczywiste przypomnienie nieobecnych.

Odprowadzał uczniów na stację tego ranka. Potter i Weasley nie podeszli do niej, chociaż pojawiła się, żeby ich pożegnać. Poczuł leciutkie ukłucie wyrzutów sumienia, że spowodował takie spięcie między nią a Potterem. Myślał jedynie o tym, żeby zawstydzić ją, tak jak ona zawstydziła jego i żeby ukarać ją za włamanie do jego gabinetu; powinien sobie uświadomić, że nienawiść Pottera przejdzie na wszystko czego dotknął. Chociaż, zastanowił się szpieg w nim, chociaż był to niewątpliwie pechowe, sytuacja miała sporo zalet. Jak inaczej mógłby odizolować ją tak całkowicie? Będzie odkryta, podatna, samotna. Jeśli okaże najmniejszą uprzejmość, złapie się na to, jej głupie, gryfońskie serce nie przywykło do własnego towarzystwa. Lekcje pozwolą mu na ukształtowanie jej w coś, co będzie odpowiadać jego potrzebom.

Kilka razy pomyślał, że zobaczył jak ze złością zerka na niego. Za ostatnim razem złapał jej wzrok i rzucił jej tak wściekłe spojrzenie, że zmusił ją do spuszczenia oczu i wpatrzenia się w talerz. Będzie musiał ją tego oduczyć. Będzie musiała się nauczyć być świadomą jego obecności, tak jak on był świadomy jej, pomyślał, przypominając sobie, jak jego zmysły zamrowiły kiedy wszedł do gabinetu z Draco.

Kiedy wrócił do biura dotknął różdżką pierścienia i wezwał ją, rzucając na siebie zaklęcie kameleona i muffliato, tak, żeby nie mogła usłyszeć jego kroków. Usłyszał pukanie do drzwi, ale nic nie powiedział. Po chwili drzwi się otworzyły, tak jak sądził. Panna Granger najwyraźniej miała problemy z trzymaniem się z daleka od pokojów innych ludzi. Jej twarz była spięta i ostrożnie rozejrzała się po pokoju. Przypomniał sobie jedyne okoliczności w jakich była wezwana przez pierścień i poczuł się winny. Co spodziewała się tu znaleźć? Zganił się za swoją idiotyczną sympatię. Nie potrzebowała sympatii. Potrzebowała nacisku, treningu.

Oczekiwał, że okrąży pomieszczenie… dotykając rzeczy, bez wątpienia… albo przynajmniej zajrzy do drugiego pomieszczenia, więc był bardzo zaskoczony kiedy usiadła na krześle przed jego biurkiem i spokojnie skrzyżowała nogi. Przesunął się w stronę kominka, skąd mógł obserwować jej twarz. Ciągle wyglądała na przestraszoną, co było zadowalające, ale nie ruszyła się, żeby go szukać. Po kilku chwilach, powiedziała konwersacyjnym tonem:

-Cóż, jeśli nie zamierza się pan pokazać, chyba wrócę do dormitorium.

Zdjął zaklęcia, czując się niepewnie. Zamierzał ją zaskoczyć, nauczyć ciągłej czujności. Skąd wiedziała że tam był?

-Ach, tu pan jest. Ależ ma pan czuły wyraz twarzy.

Popatrzył na nią ze złością.

-Świetnie, panno Granger. Skąd pani wiedziała, że tu byłem?

-Nie wiem. Jakoś pana poczułam… Może pański zapach… Nie potrafię dokładnie powiedzieć. Dlaczego się pan ukrywał?

-Żeby pokazać pani, że nie może pani ryzykować plotek albo wykrycia przez gapienie się na mnie jak bezmyślna uczennica w czasie posiłków. Zamierzałem pokazać pani jak po prostu być świadomą mojej obecności. Ale wygląda na to, że już się pani zestroiła z moją… naturą. Proszę opisać co pani czuła, kiedy weszła pani do pokoju.

-Eee… Najpierw po prostu wiedziałam że ktoś tu jest. Myślałam, że gdzieś tu jest Dumbledore, jak ostatnio. Ale pomyślałam, że nie, on by się pokazał. Wtedy poczułam coś w rodzaju swędzenia… i wyczułam zioła i wełnę i wiedziałam że to musi być pan.

-Rozumiem. Może pani wyczuć obecność innych?

-Nie wiem. Większość ludzi nie chowa się kiedy zaproszą mnie do siebie.

-Zaskakujące- powiedział. Zjeżyła się.

-Jest jakiś cel tej wizyty, czy po prostu zamierzał mnie pan tu ściągnąć i niemal śmiertelnie wystraszyć, obrazić i odesłać?

-Zacznie pani dodatkowe lekcje ze mną od jutra. Dumbledore zasugerował plan nauczania i polecił mi poinstruowanie pani. Czy dziewiąta pani pasuje?

-Więc daje mi pan wybór co do czasu, ale nie co do samych lekcji?

-Mogę po prostu wyznaczyć pani czas, jeśli nie jest pani zdolna do podjęcia samodzielnej decyzji.

-Dziewiąta będzie dobra.

-Fenomenalnie- uśmiechnął się szyderczo.- Miłego wieczoru, panno Granger.

Podniosła się i skierowała do drzwi, ale kiedy dotarła do progu, odwróciła się mówiąc:

-Wierzę, że moje lekcje będą zawierały wyjaśnienie tego, co, na Merlina, pan planuje z Draco Malfoyem.

Miał ochotę roześmiać się jej w twarz i powiedzieć, żeby pilnowała własnego nosa. Z ledwie skrywaną złośliwością powiedział

-Nie widzę potrzeby tłumaczenia się przed panią. Jednak porozmawiamy o tym co pani słyszała.

-Fenomenalnie- rzuciła naśladując go i wyszła.

Nieznośna, zadufana w sobie, triumfująca, mała idiotka. A jednak, była jakaś część w nim, której podobało się ich starcie. Zawsze byli studenci… gryfoni, poprawił się… którzy chcieli mu odpyskować, ale nigdy nikt nie skorzystał z okazji z tak szlachetną pewnością siebie. Panna Granger nie obawiała się uderzyć i nie krzywiła się kiedy odpowiadał. To prawda, wydawała się nie mieć trudności kiedy sobie przygadywali. Jej twarz rumieniła się i wydawało się, że jest… w swoim żywiole. _O czym ty myślisz?_ Zapytał się gwałtownie i zajął się przygotowywaniem planu na lekcję. _ Dziecko jest jedynie kolejnym problemem z jakim utknąłeś. Każda przyjemność jaką odczuwasz w jej towarzystwie, jedynie wepchnie was oboje w większe niebezpieczeństwo. _

Hermiona pojawiła się w gabinecie Snape'a punktualnie o dziewiątej rano, niezbyt zaskoczona faktem że znowu go nie ma.

-Profesorze, to się robi męczące- zaczęła, przechodząc przez pokój, ale wtedy promień czerwonego światła uderzył w podłogę tuż przed jej stopą. Odskoczyła krzycząc:

-Protego!

-Nie protego, panno Granger. Zaklęcie już zostało rzucone. Spróbuj jeszcze raz.

-Impedimento!- powiedziała, celując różdżką w stronę jego biurka, skąd słyszała jego głos.

-Patrz skąd pochodzą moje zaklęcia, a nie słuchaj mojego głosu- powiedział. Kolejny błysk czerwonego światła trafił w ścianę obok niej. Ponownie odskoczyła.

-Expelliarmus!- skierowała różdżkę w stronę kominka. Była pewna, że mignęła jej przed oczami jego różdżka.

-Zbyt wolno- zadrwił i kolejne zaklęcie uderzyło w obraz nad jej głową, powodując że mieszkańcy zaczęli biegać w poszukiwaniu schronienia.

-Wybitnie kiepsko celujesz- powiedział, wysyłając zaklęcie galaretowatych nóg w punkt obok drzwi.- Gdybym chciał cię uderzyć, zapewniam cię, zrobiłbym to.

-Rictusempra!

-Och, lubisz to, prawda?

-Drętwota!

-Myślałem, że już jesteśmy za etapem idiotycznego wykrzykiwania zaklęć.

_Acha! Tu cię mam!_ Pomyślała, odwracając się i widząc lekki ruch tapety pokazujący jego ślad. Przywołała całą swoją koncentrację i pomyślała: _Incarcerous!_

Snape chrząknął z zaskoczeniem i usłyszała stłumiony odgłos upadku.

-Profesorze?

-Bądź tak miła i usuń więzy, panno Granger- warknął.

-Oczywiście, proszę pana. Relashio!

-Zaczynałem wątpić czy kiedykolwiek mnie pani złapie- powiedział, zadowolony z jej zwycięstwa, kiedy wstał.- Gdybym był pani wrogiem, natychmiast byłaby pani rozbrojona i związana.

-Spróbujemy jeszcze raz?- zapytała oschle.

-Nie teraz. Kluczowy jest element zaskoczenia. Może przypomina sobie pani ostatnią lekcję o zaklęciach tarczy?

Zaczerwieniła się. Protego totalum. Jak mogła zapomnieć? Cóż, nie będzie tak głupia następnym razem.

-Jaki jest plan na dzisiaj, profesorze?

-Maskowanie się- powiedział, siadając za biurkiem i wskazując jej krzesło przed nim.

-Dlaczego dyrektor chce żebym uczyła się maskować?- zapytała, chociaż była zachwycona. Zaklęcia maskujące! Ledwie zaczęli uczyć się o ludzkiej transmutacji w poprzednim semestrze. Na pewno, czegokolwiek zamierzał ją nauczyć, będzie dużo bardziej zaawansowane.

-Nie wolno mi o tym mówić.

Rzuciła mu długie, wywarzone spojrzenie i niemal otworzyła usta żeby zaprotestować, kiedy powiedział:

-Dyrektor nie życzy sobie żebym znał jego plan dla pani. Wydaje mi się, że to nazywa się „podwójna ślepota". Im mniej wiem o pani planach, tym mniej mogę zdradzić, jeśli Czarny Pan mnie złamie… Tym mniej może wyrwać z mojego umysłu.

-Rozumiem.

-Z tego samego powodu nie mogę wyjaśnić co pani słyszała tamtej nocy, dlaczego muszę prosić panią żeby pani o tym nie myślała. Podwójna ślepota panno Granger. Tak chronimy się wzajemnie przed wykryciem.

-Ale nie rozumiem. Już znam część waszego planu…

-To jest ryzyko jakie musimy podjąć dla Pottera. Będą chwile, kiedy pozna pani sekrety śmierciożerców, żeby móc go ochronić i chwile, kiedy ja będę musiał wiedzieć co mogę zrobić żeby zapewnić sukces Zakonowi. Ale utrzymamy dzielenie się wiedzą na minimalnym poziomie.

-Im mniej wiesz, tym mniej można z ciebie wyciągnąć na torturach…- szepnęła. Jak on znosi tego koszmarnego czarodzieja? Pomyślała o nim, tak cierpiącym, tamtej nocy. Narażali jego ciało, ponownie i ponownie, ale nie mogli narażać jego umysłu.

-Dokładnie. A im dłużej nasze działania są zagadką dla Czarnego Pana, tym większe mamy szanse sukcesu… I przetrwania.- pochylił się, z wyrazem twarzy którego nigdy wcześniej u niego nie widziała. To wyglądało jak szczerość.- Proszę mi wierzyć, panno Granger, dyrektor jest świadomy wszystkiego czym dzielę się z Malfoyem. Rób co do ciebie należy. Pozwól mi robić co należy do mnie.

-Tak, proszę pana- powiedziała, czując się zawstydzona. Miał rację. Po pierwsze nie powinna być w jego gabinecie. A teraz miała informacje, które mogły go zranić, informacje, które próbował przed nią ukryć, nie żeby ich zdradzić, ale żeby zapewnić im obojgu bezpieczeństwo.

-Możemy przejść do zaklęć maskujących?- zapytał.

-Proszę tak zrobić.

Wziął do ręki różdżkę i celując w swoją twarz powiedział 'Dissimulo Adversus'. Gapiła się z otwartymi ustami, niezdolna do ukrycia zdziwienia. Profesor Snape stał się nagle blond włosym czarodziejem o płaskim nosie. Jego usta były pełne, skóra miała ciepły odcień a sylwetka stała się tęga.

-Najszybszym i najlepszym zaklęciem maskującym jest Dissimulo Adversus. Przemienia zaczarowaną osobę w jej dokładne przeciwieństwo. Gdzie jestem ciemny, moje „magiczne ja" jest jasne. Gdzie jestem szczupły, on jest gruby. Działa na cztery strefy najczęściej używane przy rozpoznawaniu. Nos, usta, kolor włosów i kształt ciała.- wstał.- Jak może pani zobaczyć, zaklęcie sprawiło również że wydaję się być niższy.

To było zdumiewające. Ale nie podobało jej się. Było coś bardzo „snape'owego" w nim, coś, co nigdy nie pasowałoby do takiego ciała. To sprawiało, że głowa bolała ją gdy się mu przyglądała.

-Czy rozpoznałaby mnie pani?

-Nie- powiedziała szczerze- ale wiedziałabym, że coś jest… Nie tak. Jest coś pańskiego w panu.

-Dobrze- odparł i machnął różdżką przy twarzy.- Dissimulo Juvenis!- Nagle Snape był w jej wieku, wyższy i chudszy niż kiedykolwiek. Skóra była pryszczata, a jego postura się zmieniła. Przyglądał się jej zza kurtyny długich, prostych włosów.

-Wspaniałe- jedynie tyle zdołała wymamrotać. Snape… Cóż, wyglądał jakby jeszcze nie był Snapem. Był tam, ale jedynie potencjalnie. – Czy tak pan właśnie wyglądał?

-Tak- powiedział krótko.- Rozpoznałaby mnie pani?

-Wyglądałby pan znajomo- powiedziała próbując opisać swoje odczucia tak jasno jak mogła.- Ale jest coś zupełnie innego w pańskiej energii.

-Może pani nazwać rzecz, która się nie zmieniła?

Popatrzyła twardo na jego twarz.

-Proszę się wyprostować- zarządziła. Wyprostował się.- Mogę zobaczyć poprzednie jeszcze raz?

-Dissimulo Adversus.

Było coś… Miała to na końcu języka. Coś snape'owego, co nie mogłoby się zmienić. Ciekawe, gdyby nie widziała jego przemian, powiedziałaby, że zawsze rozpoznałaby go po nosie, ale to wyraźnie nie było to. Jego głębia, jego _Snape_ to…

-Oczy!- wykrzyknęła.

-Dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru- powiedział.- Żadne zaklęcie maskujące nie może zmienić oczu. Accio lusterko.

Pozłacane lusterko przyleciało z łazienki. Zdobienia na nim były zawikłane. Hermiona pomyślała, że ciężko uwierzyć, że Snape posiada taką rzecz. Nie wyglądał na osobę która chętnie na siebie patrzy.

Podał jej do ręki lusterko i polecił wypróbować zakręcie.

-Dissimulo Adversus- powiedziała i przyglądała się w lusterku, jak jej nos wydłuża się, jej włosy prostują i stają ciemniejsze. Skóra stała się trupio blada, a usta cienkie. Dobry Boże, wyglądała jak… Ale odepchnęła od siebie tą myśl. Podniosła głowę żeby spojrzeć na niego. Jej wciąż brązowe oczy szukały jego czarnych.

Przyglądał się jej nic nie mówiąc, ale czuła, jak jego oczy przemykają się po każdym calu jej twarzy. W końcu nie mogła tego znieść.

-Profesorze?

-Staram się to zapamiętać. Jeśli kiedyś to zobaczę, muszę wiedzieć że to pani.

Potaknęła i ponownie spojrzała w lusterko. Mogłaby być jego siostrą. To było niesamowicie żenujące. Podniosła różdżkę, żeby usunąć dziwny wygląd.

-Dissimulo Juvensis!

Zanim zdążyła zajrzeć w lusterko, zobaczyła skrzywioną twarz Snape'a.

-Finite Incantatem!- powiedział, machając różdżką w jej stronę.- Jest pani wystarczająco młoda.

Ach tak. Zapewne mężczyzna, który ożenił się z dużo młodszą kobietą, nie ma potrzeby oglądania żony jako dziecka.

-Cuticolorus zmieni kolor pani skóry- powiedział szybko odwracając się od niej.- Pillarius doda włosy. Poćwiczy pani te zaklęcia i wróci tu jutro.

Hermiona poczuła ukłucie. Powinna być zadowolona z perspektywy spędzenia dnia na nauce zaklęć maskujących nawet jeśli były to lekcje bez Snape'a.

-Oczywiście- powiedziała, wstając z krzesła.- Dziewiąta?

Kiwnął głową. Jego twarz była zamknięta jak zatrzaśnięte drzwi.


	9. Chapter 9

Rozdział dziewiąty

Snape siedział przy biurku, kiedy pojawiła się następnego ranka. Z zadowoleniem zauważył, że trzyma uniesioną różdżkę, gotowa do rzucenia Protego Totalum.

-Często przychodzisz do gabinetów innych ludzi, przygotowana do tego, żeby ich przekląć?- zapytał złośliwie. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, bezczelna, mała idiotka, i schowała różdżkę do kieszeni szaty, zanim zajęła miejsce w fotelu przed biurkiem. Zabawne, nie prosił jej, żeby czuła się jak u siebie w domu.

-Zobaczmy, czego się nauczyłaś.

Podniosła się i odwróciła od niego, mrucząc coś pod nosem. Kiedy ponownie na niego spojrzała, z trudem powstrzymał się od sięgnięcia po różdżkę i usunięcia iluzji, jak to zrobił dzień wcześniej. Jej włosy były długie i jedynie lekko falowane, w kolorze blond. Jej nos był jakimś cudem bardziej zadarty niż zwykle a skóra opalona i w okolicy nosa pokryta piegami. Zdawało się że jest niższa, stała się mniejsza, drobna… Śmieszna dziewczyna zrobiła się piękna.

A jednak to nie było piękne. Och, zdarzało mu się widzieć, że maskowanie może rozpraszać uwagę, i chociaż nigdy by jej tego nie powiedział, to było świetne posunięcie. Dziewczyna przed nim nie miała w sobie ani odrobiny zamiłowania do książek czy pracowitości; sprawiłaby, że mężczyzna kupowałby śliczne głupstwa i stanąłby przed innym, żeby móc ją ochraniać. Ale te oczy… Te oczy nie należały do takiej twarzy, a umiejscowienie ich w tej fałszywej piękności, było niemal bolesne do zniesienia. Gdzie była panna Granger, która uśmiechała się obrażając go i drżała z niecierpliwości przed lekcjami? Gdzie była ta przerażona, nieprawdopodobnie urocza dziewczyna, która rozciągnęła się pod nim, doprowadzając go do…

-Usuń to- warknął. Uniosła różdżkę i zdjęła zaklęcie, patrząc na niego pytająco.- Gdzie znalazłaś takie zaklęcie?

-Ja… Zrobiłam je.

Ona je _zrobiła?_

-Wyjaśnij.

-Cóż, proszę pana, podstawą zaklęć, które mi pan pokazał, było Dissimulo, co jest wystarczająco łatwe. Ruch różdżki dla obu był taki sam: unieść i dźgnąć. Różnica leży w parametrze. Użyłam podstawowego zaklęcia upiększającego i zmodyfikowałam, tak żeby pasowało do podstawy Dissimulo. Widzi pan, to strzepnięcie na końcu… I działa.

-Nie użyłaś biblioteki?

-Pani Pince jest w tej chwili na mnie trochę zdenerwowana, profesorze.

Zdusił chichot. Pani Pince narzekała na Hermionę Granger bezustannie przez ostatnie sześć lat. Snape czasami sądził, że stara czarownica najchętniej zamknęłaby bibliotekę i nie wpuszczała do niej nikogo. –Więc wypróbowałaś nieznane zaklęcie… które sama stworzyłaś… Na sobie?- zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

Zacisnęła usta i uniosła brodę, patrząc na niego.

-Zadziałało, czyż nie?

-Od teraz, jeśli będziesz chciała eksperymentować z nowymi zaklęciami, będziesz to robić pod moją kontrolą. Czy to jest jasne?

-Tak, profesorze.

-Dobrze. Dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru- dodał mimochodem.

Wyczuła, że nie powinna okazać triumfu.

-Będziemy dalej zajmować się zaklęciami maskującymi?

-Sądzę że nie. Ma już pani dwa działające zaklęcia do użycia. Chociaż, panno Granger, powinienem panią ostrzec, że nie może pani zamaskować Pottera w taki sposób. Jego oczy i blizna nie zmienią się. Ktokolwiek, kto posiada choć połowę mózgu będzie szukał chłopca z blizną i okularami. Prawdopodobnie najbezpieczniejszą opcją byłoby oszpecenie Pottera- powiedział z uśmieszkiem.- Ale teraz, jako że mamy ograniczony czas, chciałbym przejść do maskowania umysłu.

-Oklumencja- westchnęła.

-W rzeczy samej.

Nie mógł się doczekać tej lekcji. Po pierwsze i najważniejsze, mówił sobie, to ochroni go na wypadek gdyby została złapana przez Czarnego Pana. Uczenie jej oklumencji osobiście upewni go, że jej umysł jest tak chroniony jak może być. Ale, dodatkowo, pragnął przejrzeć jej wspomnienia, choćby skrótowo i zobaczyć co cały czas przed nim ukrywała. Do czasu kiedy nauczy ją bronić myśli, wszystkiego się dowie.

-Potter opisywał swoje lekcje?

Wyprostowała się niewygodnie na siedzeniu, ale nie opuściła wzroku, głupia dziewczyna. Niewątpliwie wiedziała, że droga do jej umysłu prowadziła przez oczy.

-Tak.

-Więc wiesz co robić. Opróżnij umysł, panno Granger.

Kiedy wyglądała na stosunkowo rozluźnioną, pochylił się gwałtownie w jej stronę i syknął „Legilimens!"

Obrazy pokazywały przeszłość. Kędzierzawe dziecko siedzące na ramieniu ojca; ulica Pokątna i dziewczyna- już starsza, przymierzająca szkolne szaty. Serce trzepotało jej z nerwów i podniecenia; zadowolenie z bycia wybraną do Gryffindoru; wściekłość na Weasleya, ale wściekłość zmieszana z… nie.. ponaglił ostatni obraz. Gdzie były wspomnienia, których szukał? Chwytał je garściami i po zerknięciu odsuwał je, wdzierając się głębiej, głębiej… Tam gdzie trzymała serce…

Zmieniacz czasu- wiedział to chociaż nikt by tego nie potwierdził!... Czyste zmęczenie, uczucie napięcia, które powiedziało mu, że była blisko łez; strach rosnący w niej gdy szła do wrzeszczącej chaty; dziewczyna z Potterem i Weasleyem, oszalała w ministerstwie, wciąż pewna swojej wiedzy, pełna ufności, której się nie spodziewał i pewnego, niesłabnącego poczucia, że będzie dalej walczyć…

Czy ona go okludowała? Dlaczego nie mógł znaleźć czego szukał? Och, ale mignęło… Jego własna twarz, wykrzywiona z wściekłości na Albusa. Nie czuł jej odrazy tylko dziwny rodzaj sympatii. _Litość?_ Zapytał gwałtownie jej myśli, ale nie, to nie była litość… Później przerażenie i ten sam rodzaj ślepego zdecydowania, który wyczuł w niej w ministerstwie. Później ściana. Próbował zagłębić się dalej, naciskając na kamienie, naciskając chyba mocniej niż było roztropne. Złapał powiew czegoś, przypominającego żądzę i zobaczył jej usta przyciskającego się do jego. Sięgnął jej umysłu swoim, kopiąc jak tylko mógł… Przez ile samotnych nocy odtwarzał to wspomnienie wciąż na nowo, a teraz mógł mieć je od niej… Jego krew wezbrała, szybko i gorąco; sięgnął… i zobaczył zamknięte drzwi.

Wycofał się, sfrustrowany.

-Co pani ukrywa, panno Granger? Co to jest, to czego nie pozwala mi pani zobaczyć?

-Proszę wybaczyć, ale miałam wrażenie, że _powinnam_ pana zablokować. Czy nie o to chodzi w oklumencji?

_Czy ona musi być tak dobra we wszystkim?_

-Nie postawiła pani ściany, aż do momentu kiedy oglądałem… Mniej odległe wspomnienia.

Lekko się zaczerwieniła.

-Nie mogłam wymyślić jak to zrobić, aż do tego czasu. Myślałam, że przegląda pan moje wspomnienia, żeby znaleźć takie, które mogą mnie zawstydzić, że zmusza mnie pan do wymyślenia jak ukryć te rzeczy przed panem. Czy nie tak robił pan z Harrym?

-Dlaczego miałaby pani uznać te wspomnienia za zawstydzające? Z pewnością zdaje sobie pani sprawę z tego, że też takie mam.

-Oczywiście- odpowiedziała szorstko.- Ale termin „podwójna ślepota" dotyczy również tego, prawda? Szczerze wątpię, żeby pozwolił mi pan doświadczyć pańskich wrażeń z tamtej nocy.

Prychnął.

-Racja.

-Więc, potrzebuję instrukcji.

-Słucham?- o czym, na Merlina, ona mówiła? Czy przebywając w jej umyśle uwolnił coś, co sprawiło że miała wrażenie, że on chce…

-Wpuściłam pana zdecydowanie za daleko, zanim zaczęłam się bronić. Proszę pokazać jak zrobić to lepiej.

Niczego nie oczekiwała.

-Twoje metody były surowe, ale działały. To zapewni ochronę wspomnień, ale taka ściana może być rozebrana, a drzwi połamane, przez tych, którzy mają czas i nie przejmują się zniszczeniem twojego umysłu. Pani tarcza musi być zrobiona z czegoś jednocześnie trwałego i ulotnego. Ja, osobiście, zwykle używam nocnego nieba. Możesz także spróbować z powierzchnią jeziora- cokolwiek, co nie zostanie skruszone lub rozbite pod naciskiem.

Potaknęła.

-Ćwiczenia pomogą ci traktować taką tarczę jak rękę. Czarny Pan nie ostrzega przed wdarciem się do umysłu.

-Wiem, profesorze. Jestem gotowa, żeby spróbować ponownie.

Tak bardzo różniła się od Pottera, któremu zupełnie nie zależało na tym, czego mógł spróbować go nauczyć. Obserwował jak celowo spowalnia oddech, relaksując się. Dał jej chwilę na przygotowanie się… już niedługo nie będzie tak miły… i krzyknął:

-Legilimens!

Chmury płynące po niebie… Dobrze, ale tam był strach, strach, który mógł wychwycić… Podążył za strachem, pod niebo i znalazł noc, kiedy Dumbledore zaczarował ją i umieścił w jeziorze… Zimna woda, niechęć do oddychania… później ciemność… nicość.

Wycofując się powiedział:

-Lepiej. Mogłem zobaczyć wspomnienia, ale im bliżej byłem, tym bardziej nie do przebicia stawał się obraz.

Uśmiechnęła się, ale pomyślał, że wygląda trochę blado. Oklumencja była niesamowicie wyczerpująca. To był po części powód dla którego był tak podatny na ataki fizyczne Voldemorta; kiedy tylko pojawiał się przed Czarnym Panem, natychmiast był infiltrowany. Sięgnął do szuflady biurka i wyciągnął tabliczkę czekolady. Ułamał kawałek i podał jej.

-Zjedz to. Musisz nabrać sił.

Kiedy zjadła, powiedział:

-Zamierzam zacząć atakować cię bez uprzedzenia.

-Postaram się dać radę.

-W międzyczasie, myślę, że zrobimy szybą lekcję z zaklęć rozciągających.

-Rozszerzenie wewnętrznej wielkości obiektu bez zmieniania zewnętrznej wielkości?

Prychnął.

-Definicja wyrwana ze „Standardowej księgi zaklęć, poziom szósty" jak sądzę?

-Czy to sprawia że jest mniej poprawna?

-Nie chcę, żeby pani zakuwała, panno Granger; chcę żeby pani zrozumiała.

-Więc proszę mi wyjaśnić.

-Zaklęcia rozciągające są jednymi z najbardziej użytecznych zaklęć ukrywających, ponieważ ministerstwo je toleruje… Głównie dla własnego zysku. Chodź tutaj.

Podniosła się i przeszła za biurko.

-Co widzisz?

-Ee… Pańskie biurko, profesorze.

-Precyzyjnie- powiedział, wyciągając szufladę, ujawniając akta.- Biurko. Jednak, w tej szufladzie, mam notatki na temat każdego ucznia, jakiego miałem nieszczęście uczyć. Każdego ucznia z ostatnich szesnastu lat- pociągnął, otwierając ją bardziej i ciągle bardziej.

Sięgnęła, żeby dotknąć teczek, jakby chcąc potwierdzić, że nie są iluzją.

-Panno Granger- warknął, a ona wycofała rękę, wyglądając na winną.- Panno Granger- powtórzył, a kiedy jej oczy uniosły się dodał:- Legilimens!

Teraz miał ją tam gdzie chciał ją mieć, zaskoczoną, tak blisko jego ciała, że nie mogła powstrzymać myśli o nim. Teraz… Wdarł się w jej umysł i zobaczył płomienie ognia w kominku, jego ręce przesuwające się po jej nogach i poczuł… tak… słodkie pożądanie, delikatne, ale obecne. To nie była gra. Teraz, wspięła się na jego kolana, a on rozpinał jej spódnicę… Nagle obraz zafalował i zaczął stawać się powierzchnią jeziora, ale on wdarł się pod wodę, obserwując jej palce przesuwające się pod jego koszulą, czując żar i zakłopotanie wirujące wokół w jej myślach i słysząc swój głos mówiący „sypialnia". Zobaczył ich splecione ciała, jego twarz zanurzoną między jej nogami. Poczuł jej potrzebę; poczuł jej orgazm; poczuł…

Upadła, uderzając biodrem o jego biurko.

_Cholera… Co ja zrobiłem?_

Natychmiast uświadomił sobie, że nie może jej wziąć do skrzydła szpitalnego. Poppy na pewno zadałaby całą masę pytań o jej lekcje, pytań, na które nie mógłby odpowiedzieć więc podniósł jej giętkie ciało i przeniósł przez kominek do swoich komnat, gdzie położył ją na kanapie przed kominkiem. Przykrył ją kocem i sprawdził czas. Piętnasta. Prawdopodobnie była w takim stanie od jakichś czterech minut, więc…

_Piętnasta?_

Jak długo walczyli o kontrolę jej umysłu? Ominęła lunch, to było pewne, a po za tym nie miał pojęcia, czy jadła śniadanie. Nie pojawił się w wielkiej Sali tego ranka.

-Zgredek!- zawołał.

Zgredek pojawił się obok niego natychmiast, a kiedy zobaczył Pannę Granger, przypadł do niej, dygocząc.

-Co się stało panience?

-Jest wycieńczona- powiedział Snape, odmawiając przyznania, że mógł mieć duży wkład w męczenie jej.- Potrzebuje jedzenia. I przynieś trochę herbaty i soku z dyni.

-Oczywiście, sir- skrzat zniknął z trzaskiem.

Snape szybko przeszedł do laboratorium, przyglądając się półkom. Eliksir pieprzowy, tak, oprócz tego wzmacniający… I trochę eliksiru pamięci może się przydać, chociaż, Boże pomóż, jeśli zniszczył jej umysł…

Powrócił do niej i delikatnie odsunął jej włosy z twarzy. Lekko się pociła, ale nie czuł oznak gorączki. Co, na Merlina, jest z nim nie tak? Co tak desperacko chciał znaleźć, że walczył z dziewczyną tak mocno? Miał, jak wspomniał jej wcześniej, swoje własne wspomnienia i jeśli nie mógł im wierzyć… Jej oddech, gęsty, bogaty zapach jej podniecenia… Czemu mógł wierzyć? To było absurdalne i niszczące, tak silnie popychać jej nowe umiejętności. Z pewnością, kiedy się obudzi, będzie wściekła…

Zgredek pojawił się ponownie, wytrącając go z zamyślenia.

-Zgredek przyniósł jedzenie dla panienki- powiedział.- Czy Zgredek powinien przyprowadzić panią Pomfrey?

-To nie będzie konieczne- mruknął Snape, biorąc tacę z jedzeniem od skrzata. – Ona potrzebuje po prostu jedzenia i odpoczynku. Nie ma potrzeby komukolwiek o tym mówić- dodał, wiedząc że to wystarczy aby zmusić skrzata do milczenia.- To wszystko.

Kiedy znowu zostali sami, wziął różdżkę i wycelował ją w nieprzytomną dziewczynę, mówiąc:

-Rennervate!

Otworzyła oczy ostrożnie, zauważając jego obecność, pokój i jedzenie i zastanawiając się nad ich znaczeniem, zanim się odezwała. Zajął się nią. Zaatakował jej umysł i próbował wyrwać to co szczególnie próbowała przed nim ukryć, ale się nią zajął.

-Co się stało?

-Ja… Zbyt ostro sprawdzałem twoje zdolności. Zemdlałaś.

Siedziała przez chwilę w milczeniu, przyglądając się wspomnieniom, które oglądał, zanim świat pokryła ciemność.

-Mógł pan zapytać. Powiedziałabym wszystko, co chciał pan wiedzieć.

-O co zapytać? Wypij sok dyniowy. Podniesie ci poziom cukru we krwi. Majaczysz.

-Nie prawda- powiedziała, chociaż upiła łyk soku.- Mogłam zobaczyć to czego pan szukał.

-Ominęłaś lunch i, ośmielę się powiedzieć biorąc pod uwagę twoją reakcję, ominęłaś też śniadanie. Proszę jeść, panno Granger. Wszystko się zrobi bardziej sensowne za chwilę.

Popatrzyła na niego ze złością, ale ostrożnie sięgnęła po kanapkę.

-Będziesz sobie doskonale radzić z oklumencją- zaczął.- Przepraszam, że tak mocno naciskałem. Pani determinacja okazała się czymś dużo większym niż oczekiwałem.

-Nie doceniał mnie pan przez lata, profesorze Snape. Przywykłam. Mam tylko nadzieję, że będę w stanie poradzić sobie z bardziej… wrogim obserwatorem.

Potaknął i nalał więcej soku do jej szklanki. Wypiła łapczywie.

-Jak się czujesz?

-Lepiej- powiedziała.- Dziękuję.

Prychnął z irytacją.

-Raczej nie powinnaś być mi wdzięczna.

-Nie, pewnie nie. Dlaczego, na Merlina, był pan tak zdeterminowany żeby dotrzeć do tych wspomnień?- uzyska odpowiedź, nie mógł jej zwodzić wiecznie. Poczuła dziwne ukłucie nadziei w piersiach, którego nie mogła wyjaśnić.

-Ponieważ Czarny Pan już podejrzewa nasze relacje. Tego będzie szukał, jeśli uda mu się dostać panią w swoje ręce.

Poczuła, że świat znowu zaczyna wirować, a on wcisnął jej fiolkę z eliksirem do ręki.

-Pieprzowy- powiedział krótko. Wypiła.

Kiedy ponownie mogła mówić bez obawy że zwróci posiłek, zapytała:

-Skąd pan wie?

-Ponieważ moja własna tarcza zawiodła kiedy ostatnio byłem przed nim. Zobaczył niewiele, ale… zobaczył ciebie.

_Nie, Boże, nie. Noc, kiedy wrócił do Hogwartu…_

-Czy to był powód…

-W skrócie.

-Profesorze Snape, ja… o Boże, niedobrze mi.- wstała, rozglądając się i przypominając sobie, że łazienka była za sypialnią. Potknęła się przechodząc przez drzwi, ale zdążyła.

Kiedy oddała lunch, zaczęła się modlić. _Boże, proszę, jak mogę to rozwiązać? On znosi już wystarczająco dużo… Nie może być torturowany przeze mnie. Jego sekrety… _oparła się o ścianę. Chłód płytek powoli dotarł do jej skóry i oczyścił myśli. _Nie mogę tego rozwiązać, teraz ani nigdy. Jedyne co mamy to oklumencja. Spraw, żeby nasze tarcze były grube, nie do przebicia. Pozwól mi nie sprawiać mu więcej bólu. _Pomyślała o bezsensownym płomieniu ogarniającym jej pierś, kiedy stało się jasne, że chciał wspomnień z tej nocy. _Nie waż się więcej mieć na to nadziei, Hermiono Granger. Nawet przez sekundę… Gdyby mu na tobie zależało… To by oznaczało śmierć._

Kiedy mogła wstać, wróciła do salonu, gdzie Snape nerwowo chodził przed kominkiem.

-Nie powinienem podawać ci eliksiru pieprzowego- powiedział.- Z pewnością zareagował z…

-Już w porządku- odparła.

-Proszę usiąść, panno Granger. Jest pani w szoku, potrzebuje pani…

-Powiedziałam, wszystko w porządku- warknęła.- Wrócę do dormitorium i się położę- przeszła przez pokój w stronę kominka, tak pewnie jak tylko mogła. Wyglądał na zaskoczonego i lekko ukłutego; później jego twarz stała się standardowo beznamiętna.

-Oczekuję pani jutro rano. Proszę najpierw coś zjeść.

-Tak- powiedziała.- Najwyraźniej muszę się wzmocnić- mówiąc to weszła w ogień.


	10. Chapter 10

Magoriano, też się czasem nad tym zastanawiam, bo jednak miło widzieć, że ktoś czyta te wypociny :) Ale tak naprawdę tłumaczę głównie dla siebie, głównie po to, żeby nie zapomnieć języka przez czas, kiedy nie mam lektoratów na studiach, więc czy komentarze są czy też ich nie będzie, ja dalej będę tłumaczyć ;)

**Rozdział dziesiąty**

Zapukała. Kiedy nie usłyszała odpowiedzi, niewerbalnie rzuciła na siebie Protego Totalum i weszła z uniesioną różdżką.

-Drętwota!- powiedział. Zaklęcie odbiło się od powietrza przed nią i zniknęło. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

-Expelliarmus!- odparła, ale on też miał na sobie zaklęcie tarczy i jej zaklęcia było bezsensowne.

-Teraz rozmawiamy o unikaniu zaklęcia tarczy- usłyszała głos Snape'a gdzieś po lewej stronie.

-Pokaż się- rzuciła.- Dekoncentruje mnie przyjmowanie poleceń od pustej przestrzeni.

-Ach, przecież powinna mnie pani wyczuć, panno Granger.

Przewróciła oczami i odwróciła się w stronę drzwi, gdzie, jak przypuszczała, stał nauczyciel.

-Tutaj!- powiedział a złośliwy uśmieszek był wyraźnie wyczuwalny w jego głosie.

Odwróciła się. Nagle _mogła_ go wyczuć, dokładnie przed sobą. _Zioła i wełna._ Wyciągnęła rękę i poczuła ciężki materiał jego szat, chociaż nie mogła ich zobaczyć.

-Ale jak…?

-Ponieważ rzuciłem Protego Horribilis.

-Więc mogę pana dotknąć, ponieważ nie zamierzam pana zranić?

-Najwyraźniej.

-Ale Expelliarmus…

-Każde zaklęcie, które z założenia ma ranić, lub, jak w wypadku Expelliarmusa, rozbroić mnie, będzie odbite, niezależnie od intencji. Protego Horribilis byłoby doskonałym wyborem, gdyby musiała pani odnaleźć się wśród śmierciożerców.

-Więc gdybym rzuciła coś nieszkodliwego, lub coś co mogłoby panu pomóc, przeniknęłoby tarczę?

-Co na przykład?

-Zaklęcie kameleona. Niech pan je usunie. Chcę zobaczyć czy mogę je na pana rzucić.

Snape pojawił się przed nią. Machnęła różdżką i ponownie zniknął. To był naprawdę dziwny widok. Hermiona jak dotąd rzucała zaklęcie kameleona tylko na siebie; nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, że nieprzyjemne wrażenie bycia powoli pochłanianym ma swój odpowiednik wizualny.

Uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Gdyby została porwana, Snape mógłby rzucać zaklęcia żeby jej pomóc. Mógł również rzucać na nią uroki, które nie zadziałają, chroniąc swoją rolę szpiega. To była ważna informacja. Pomyślała o lekcjach które jej dał. _Ma już pani dwa działające zaklęcia do użycia… Jeśli to zobaczę, muszę wiedzieć że to pani… Ja, osobiście, używam nocnego nieba… Protego Horribilis byłoby doskonałym wyborem, pozwoliłoby pani odnaleźć się między śmierciożercami. _Snape uczył ją przetrwać, czegokolwiek życzył sobie Dumbledore.

Nagle Hermiona poczuła się dużo lżej niż przez ostatnie tygodnie. Wszystko będzie w porządku. Zrobiła dobrą rzecz. Snape był… Cóż, był Snapem i nic tego nie zmieni. Ale mógł jej pomóc, a ona mogła pomóc jemu. I działali tak dobrze jak można było oczekiwać, czyż nie? Musiała przyznać, że podobały jej się ich słowne przepychanki. To nie było małżeństwo, przynajmniej nie na dłuższą metę, ale to był plan.

-Proszę usunąć zaklęcie, panno Granger- powiedział, a ona zrobiła to, ujawniając go.

-Miałem na myśli Protego Totalum- mruknął z ironią w głosie.

W momencie gdy uniosła różdżkę, syknął z bólu i zacisnął oczy.

-Profesorze! Przysięgam nic nie…

-Użyj mózgu!- warknął.- Wciąż mam na sobie zaklęcie tarczy.

-Więc co…?

-Jestem wzywany.

Wydawało jej się, że jej serce opadło na dno żołądka. Wezwany.

Snape szybko usunął zaklęcie tarczy i powiedział:

-Accio szaty i maska.

W cichym przerażeniu patrzyła jak rzeczy śmierciożercy przelatują przez pokój prosto w jego ręce.

-Musi pani poinformować dyrektora- powiedział, przemykając obok niej i przygotowując się do wyjścia.

-Czekaj- powiedziała, łapiąc jego ramię. Odwrócił się do niej, ale nie zobaczyła w jego oczach nic z mężczyzny którego znała przez kilka ostatnich dni. Szybko go puściła.

-Tak?

-Jeśli on wie… Nie będzie pan potrzebował czegoś dla niego?- nie mogła pozwolić odejść mu bez historii. Spędził ostatnie dni na przygotowywaniu jej; teraz ona musi przygotować jego.

-Co pani bredzi, panno Granger? Im dłużej zwlekam tym gorzej…

-Sądzę że powiedział mu pan, że używa mnie do zdobycia informacji o Harrym… że pan mnie… uwodzi?

Nie odpowiedział, ale patrzył nagląco w jej oczy.

-Weź to- powiedziała i rozpięła zapinki szaty.

-Panno Granger!

-Zaufaj mi- powiedziała lekko i zdjęła krawat. Odpięła kilka górnych guzików koszuli i ponownie złapała jego ramię, patrząc z uwielbieniem w jego oczy.

-Profesorze Snape, Harry podejrzewa że Draco Malfoy coś zamierza! Śledzi go po całym zamku… Myśli że Draco może mieć coś wspólnego z naszyjnikiem który przeklął Katie Bell! Boję się, profesorze. Zajmie się pan tym?

Oczy Snape'a były niemożliwe do odczytania, ale przesunął delikatnie dłonią po jej włosach i powiedział:

-Proszę się nigdy nie bać, panno Granger. Oczywiście, zajmę się tym. Ale powiedz panu Potterowi, żeby nie robił niczego pochopnie. Draco Malfoy ma duże znajomości. Nie ma sensu się w coś wplątywać, jeśli o niego chodzi.

-Dziękuję panu.- uśmiechnęła się sztucznie.

-Dziękuję _pani_, panno Granger- odpowiedział a ona nie była pewna czy to część scenki, którą w takim pośpiechu wymyśliła, czy coś innego.

Snape nie powiedział nic więcej, jedynie szybko wyszedł z gabinetu, zostawiając ją samą. Stała tam przez kilka minut, niepewna co właśnie się stało. Scenka nie zmniejszyła dławiącej paniki która ją ogarnęła. _Proszę, Boże_, pomyślała. _Proszę, proszę, Boże._ Niezdolna do zniesienia żadnej myśli więcej, niezdolna do stania w miejscu bezczynnie ani chwili dłużej, zapięła koszulę, zawiązała krawat, założyła szatę i poszła do gabinetu profesora Dumbledore'a.

Kiedy szedł korytarzem, jego myśli były ściśnięte z bólu i zdziwienia. Jeśli schody będą współpracować, zostało tylko kilka minut do punktu aportacyjnego i nareszcie skończy się ból w jego lewym przedramieniu. Czekał zbyt długo, ból już zaczynał powodować uderzenia gorąca. Pamiętał pierwsze wezwanie od Czarnego Pana, po tym jak powróciła jego moc. Tej nocy Snape musiał czekać godzinę, zanim do niego dołączył. To był ból, którego nie chciałby nigdy czuć ponownie, a każda kolejna sekunda powodowała że wspomnienia wracały. Czego, do cholery, mógł chcieć Voldemort? Nie powinien być wezwany w czasie ferii; Czarny Pan zgodził się, że przy tak małej ilości osób w zamku, jego nieobecność zostanie zauważona dużo wyraźniej niż kiedy korytarze są zapełnione uczniami. Poczuł ukłucie lęku.

Mimo wszystko wciąż czuł mrowienie w miejscu, które dotknęła Panna Granger. Dziewczyna zbiła go z tropu. Nie dlatego, że tak szybko zorientowała się czego potrzebują… Przez cały czas jego marudzenia o generalnej idei, ani razu nie wydawało się że naprawdę ją rozumie… ale to, że była gotowa tak całkowicie się poniżyć. To nie mieściło mu się w głowie. On był jedynie pół krwi i z tego powodu przez całe życie miał wiele trudności, żeby nie znaleźć się w niekorzystnej sytuacji. A ona, urodzona wśród mugoli, której wartość zawsze będzie podważana, była gotowa sprawiać wrażenie naiwnej i głupiej przed tak potężnym czarodziejem jak Czarny Pan… Cóż, nie wiedział czy podziwiać ją, czy krytykować. Zapewne to było genialne; zapewne uspokoi tego złego dupka, upewni go w samouwielbieniu, ale wciąż uważał, że to było okropnie ryzykowne. Nigdy by jej o to nie poprosił; wymyśliłby inny sposób, jakoś by się wykręcił…

Pomyślał jeszcze raz o jej słowach. _Harry podejrzewa że Draco Malfoy coś zamierza!_ Jasna sprawa. Wydawało się, że pojęła najważniejszą lekcję ze wszystkich, mimo, że nawet o tym nie wspomniał: zawsze kłam, mówiąc część prawdy.

Kiedy opuścił zamek, niemal pobiegł do Zakazanego Lasu. Zarzucił na siebie szatę gdy tylko wszedł między drzewa, zakrył twarz maską i dotknął mrocznego znaku różdżką. Ból skończył się jednocześnie z naciskiem deportacji, pozostawiając w nim uczucie pustki i mdłości. Kiedy dotarł na miejsce, nie był pewien gdzie się znajduje. Pokój był ogromny a ściany były kamienne. Inni śmierciożercy byli obecni i wśliznął się bezgłośnie między nich, ale natychmiast został zauważony.

-Severus!

Wysunął się do przodu, upadł na kolana i uniósł skraj szaty czarnego pana, zniżając twarz, żeby ją pocałować.

-Spóźniłeś się.

-Wybacz mi, mój Panie. Zajęło mi chwilę zanim zdołałem wymknąć się niezauważony.

-Mam nadzieję, że przejawiasz wystarczająco dużo inteligencji, żeby umotywować swoją obecność w Hogwarcie.

Snape podniósł wzrok, patrząc w wężowate oczy czarodzieja, czekając na nieuniknione.

-Jeszcze nie, Severusie- zaśmiał się lodowato Voldemort.- Tak wielu moich lojalnych sług ryzykuje tak wiele, podczas kiedy ty trwasz pod opieką szkoły. Dzisiejszej nocy, chcę żeby usłyszeli co mi przynosisz, żeby wiedzieć co się dzieje za tymi murami..

-Doskonale, mój Panie- powiedział, myśląc _Lucjusz. _Lucjusz szeptał do ucha Czarnego Pana. Bajki o tym, że przeszkadzał w planie Draco, zapewne, lub coś więcej. Jego zazdrość nie była chybiona; siedział w Azkabanie, gdy Snape żył w przyzwoitych warunkach… Nie żeby Azkaban był horrorem jak dawniej; dementorzy byli po stronie Czarnego Pana, a ministerstwo powoli również było przenikane. Wiadomości przesyłano w obie strony z łatwością i Snape pomyślał gorzko, że Lucjusz powinien uznać to za wakacje czy coś w ten deseń. Żył w zamknięciu, co sprawiało że był dość bezpieczny i musiał robić niewiele więcej niż pokutowanie, żeby uznano go za lojalnego.

-Potter razem z Weasleyem pojechał do Nory na ferie. Jest tam sporo członków Zakonu.

-Więc nie zostali Hogwarcie?

-Nie, mój Panie. Dumbledore często jest nieobecny. Nie sądzę, że chciałby żeby Potter pozostawał tam kiedy jego nie ma.

-Gdzie jest Dumbledore? Sądziłem, że niechętnie zostawia swoją cenną szkołę bez opieki?

-Wyjeżdża żeby zając się wilkołakiem i metamorfomagiem. Uważa, że szkoła jest wystarczająco chroniona.

-Głupi, głupi…

-W rzeczy samej, mój Panie. Zakon nie zbiera członków tak szybko jak mieli nadzieję. Ich pozycja w ministerstwie się nie zmienia. Nie powołali Pottera, ani żadnego z jego miłośników.

-Interesujące.

-Jednak skupiają się głównie na Potterze. Uzbierali sporo przepowiedni, chociaż wydaje się że nimi gardzą. Jestem pewien, że Dumbledore daje chłopcu prywatne instrukcje, których nie powierza nawet Zakonowi. Sądzę, że to ma coś wspólnego z jego nieobecnościami.

-Musisz się tego dowiedzieć. Nie będę tolerował…

-Tak, mój Panie. Zajmuję się źródłem.

-Przyjaciółka Pottera?

Usłyszał kilka zduszonych mruknięć wśród śmierciożerców.

-Tak mój panie.

-Czy ona jest w jakikolwiek sposób przydatna?

Snape uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

-Tak. Dzisiaj rano powiedziała mi, że Potter podejrzewa Draco Malfoya co coś w rodzaju zdrady i że śledzi go. Powiedziałem jej, żeby zostawiła to mnie, że się tym zajmę i żeby nie pozwoliła mu iść z tym do Dumbledore'a.

Czarny Pan kiwnął głową i popatrzył na niego z namysłem swoimi czerwonymi oczami.

-Spałeś z nią?

Snape uniósł kąciki ust w lubieżnym uśmieszku.

-Jakkolwiek jest obrzydliwe kopulowanie ze szlamą, nie ma szybszej drogi do serca głupiej, młodej dziewczyny. One utożsamiają przyjemność z miłością.

Usłyszał kilka aprobujących śmiechów.

Voldemort najwyraźniej nie mógł czekać dłużej. Ujął twarz Snape'a w swoje ręce i syknął

-Legillimens!

Snape był gotowy. Podejrzewał, że bez względu na to co mówi Czarny Pan, będzie chciał zobaczyć dowody jego działań.

Kiedy czarodziej penetrował jego umysł, pozwolił wypłynąć na powierzchnię obrazowi dziewczyny; jak wyglądała, kiedy leżała na jego kanapie po lekcji oklumencji- przestraszona, ale wciąż ufna. Powoli podstawiał migawki z ich nocy poślubnej: nagą nogę, wzdychające usta, gładki dotyk skóry. Dał mu jej twarz, otwartą i pytającą, później zrelaksowaną i zadowoloną, a na koniec odtworzył jej prezent dla niego, jej słowa. _Boję się, profesorze. Zajmie się pan tym?_

Nagle uwaga Voldemorta odwróciła się. Snape poczuł, jak przerzuca jego wspomnienia, szukając czegoś. Dumbledore polecający mu trenowanie panny Granger. Draco, nalegający że nie potrzebuje pomocy. Potter przeklęty w środku zajęć. Czarny Pan poruszał się coraz szybciej przez jego myśli, najwyraźniej niezadowolony tym co tam znalazł. W końcu Snape niechętnie oddał wspomnienie, które miał nadzieję zatrzymać: Panna Granger śpiąca, wtulona w zgięcie jego ramienia. Później _Myśli, że Draco mógł mieć coś wspólnego z naszyjnikiem, który przeklął Katie Bell!_

Voldemort wycofał się szybko.

-Słyszałem o klątwie rzuconej na uczennicę w Hogwarcie- warknął Voldemort.- Chociaż Dumbledore starał się jak mógł, żeby to ukryć. Powiedz, Severusie, czy to sprawka Draco?

-On twierdzi że nie, mój Panie.

-Ale ty sądzisz, że jest inaczej.

-Spekulacje nie są moim zajęciem. Działania Draco są pomiędzy wami.

-Jednak naciskałeś żeby wyjawił ci szczegóły swojego plany.

-Zamierzałem jedynie mu pomóc, mój Panie.

-Narcyza powiedziała mi o twojej przysiędze.

-Gdybym nie był pewien że ona to zrobi, sam powiedziałbym ci bezzwłocznie.

-Doprawdy? Ostatnio zdajesz się być… tajemniczy.

-Mój Panie, otwieram przed tobą umysł. Jakie tajemnice mógłbym ukryć?

-Dlaczego nie mogłem znaleźć dowodów przysięgi w twoich wspomnieniach?

-Czyż ich brak nie powinien cię upewnić?- zapytał Snape jedwabiście.- Gdybym czuł, że zrobiłem coś, co może cię rozgniewać, gdybym starał się to ukryć, legilimenta z twoimi zdolnościami natychmiast by to znalazł.

Voldemort zmierzył go spojrzeniem, ale kiwnął głową.

-Świetnie. Akceptuję twoje informacje. Ale ostrzegam cię, Severusie. Nie wtrącaj się w sprawy Draco Malfoya. Jak sam powiedziałeś, ja go kontroluję.

Snape wiedział, że wygrał, chociaż nie śmiał zastanawiać się jakim kosztem. Czarny Pan oddalił komentarze Lucjusza jako bezzasadne. Co do reszty… Wydawało mu się że rozpoznaje Yaxleya, McNaira i Bellatrix Lestrange wśród nich… byli zadowoleni, że wciąż im służy. Jednak bał się o Draco. Jego pomyłka z Katie Bell została ujawniona i teraz Lucjusz, ze swoim wężowym językiem stanie się, ponownie, obiektem gniewu Czarnego Pana.

-Tak, mój Panie.

-Bellatrix! Zbliż się.

Snape obserwował, jak różni Śmierciożercy są wzywani do zdania raportu ze swoich działań, tak jak on to zrobił. Powstrzymał potrzebę przestąpienia z nogi na nogę. Lepiej nie zwracać na siebie złości Czarnego Pana, po tym jak włożyło się tyle wysiłku w uniknięcie tego… Nie żeby działania McNaira były szczególnie porywające. Jednak wiedział, że musi zapamiętać każde słowo. Będzie musiał zanieść je drugiemu panu zaraz po powrocie.

Wspinał się powoli po kręconych schodach i starał się być wdzięczny, że w ogóle może po nich wejść. Było coraz trudniej wierzyć, że robi cokolwiek dobrego. Wszystkie sekrety, wszystkie raporty. Łatwo było pogubić się w tym dla kogo szpiegował. Lepiej żeby Dumbledore zrobił to szybko. Tęsknił za ciszą własnych komnat, filiżanką herbaty, może szklaneczką czegoś mocniejszego. I za odpoczynkiem.

Zapukał i wszedł. Zobaczył Dumbledore'a jak zwykle siedzącego przy biurku.

-Dobrze się czujesz?- zapytał stary czarodziej.

-Jak można było się spodziewać.

-Hermiona przyszła godziny temu. Przyznam, że zaczynałem się martwić.

Snape uniósł brew.

-Nie zawracaj sobie tym głowy.

-Zakładam, że pytał o nią?

-Pytał.

-I?

-Dałem mu czego chciał… Informacje, które mogłem dostać jedynie od niej.

-Czyli?

-Że Potter podejrzewa Malfoya.

-Severusie!

-Nie zaczynaj. To był pomysł twojej drogocennej panny Granger. Dała mi to wspomnienie tuż przed wyjściem.

-Czy nie zgodziliśmy się, że zachowasz plan Draco przed Hermioną?- Dumbledore zaczynał się denerwować.

-Zachowałem twoje sekrety, starcze. Nic nie wie o planie Draco.

-Więc dlaczego miałaby sugerować coś takiego?

-Może dlatego, że to prawda? Potter nigdy nie robił nic po za podejrzewaniem Draco i wszystkich ślizgonów! Ona powiedziała, że łazi za Draco po zamku, obserwując go. Chyba sądziła, a ja się z nią zgadzam, że to jest to, co Czarny Pan chciałby usłyszeć z jej ust. Nie plany i strategie! Zwykłe bzdury o kłótniach nastolatków.

-Rozumiem.

Snape usiadł, czując wściekłość. Jak on śmiał kwestionować jego metody? To z jego polecenia został szpiegiem, dołączył do zakonu, poślubił dziewczynę. To z rozkazu Dumbledore'a miał go zabić i zostać następcą. Ochraniać Malfoya. Ochraniać Granger. Ochraniać Pottera. _Jesteś zbyt pewny siebie Dumbledore! Może zmieniłem zdanie!_

-Dałeś mi słowo Severusie.

-I dochowałem go! Mimo wszystko dochowałem go.

I ponieważ był zbyt zmęczony żeby walczyć, ponieważ to nie miałoby znaczenia, nawet gdyby nie był, powiedział:

-Bellatrix Lestrange przeniosła coś należącego do Czarnego Pana do swojej skrytki u Gringotta.- Później wstał i wszedł w płomienie kominka.

Była gdzieś w jego komnatach. Wiedział to instynktownie gdy tylko wyszedł z kominka. Czy węszenie i szpiegowanie się nigdy nie skończy? Co to ona mówiła dzień wcześniej? _Mogłeś zapytać. Powiedziałabym ci wszystko co chciałbyś wiedzieć. _Udawała ufną i szczerą, ale wkradała się tu ukradkiem, kiedy on ryzykował życie żeby ją chronić. Cóż, znajdzie ją. A kiedy to zrobi, wystraszy ją na śmierć i przypomni jej kim jest.

Jak robił często podczas tych ferii, Snape rzucił na siebie zaklęcie kameleona i muffliato. Przeszedł z gabinetu do salonu, patrząc na regały z książkami, gdzie oczekiwał ją znaleźć. _Sypialnia?_ Wszedł do sypialni, zastanawiając się co zrobi jeśli znajdzie ją w swoim łóżku. Ale tam też jej nie było. Czyżby się mylił? Może po prostu miał nadzieję, że ona tam będzie?

Wrócił do salonu i zaczął rozważać sprawdzenie łazienki, kiedy ją zobaczył. Leżała zwinięta w kłębek, przykryta kocem, który przyniósł dla niej dzień wcześniej. Spała. Jej usta były uchylone a włosy rozrzucone po oparciu kanapy. Wyglądała dla niego jednocześnie jak wyczerpane dziecko i wyczerpany anioł. Usiadł na fotelu naprzeciwko niej i przez pewien czas obserwował jak śpi, wdzięczny czarom które sprawiały że był bezgłośny i niewidzialny. Co ona tu robiła? Powiedział sobie, że chciała się zwyczajnie upewnić, że nie zdradził zbyt wiele o ich relacjach Voldemortowi. Była przerażona, kiedy się dowiedziała, że mroczny czarodziej wie o niej; na pewno chciała zapewnienia, że nie była bardziej zagrożona niż wcześniej. To było zaskakujące, że Dumbledore nie zaoferował jej takiej pewności po odprawieniu go, ale… była tutaj. Był wdzięczny że spała, że nie będzie więcej ostrych słów dzisiaj, że będzie mógł udawać, że ktoś czekał tak wiele godzin, żeby się upewnić, że wszystko z nim w porządku.

Przyglądał się przez chwilę jak śpi. Przesunął jej włosy na jedną stronę. Pomyślał, że lepiej nie zastanawiać się nad ukłuciem straty, kiedy tak wiele poplątanych loków zniknęło z pola widzenia.

-Wróciłeś- wymruczała.

Uśmiechnął się ponuro, chociaż nie mogła go zobaczyć.

-Dobrze się pan czuje? Zranił pana?- podniosła się i natężenie jej głosu zwiększyło się jednocześnie.- Profesorze? Gdzie pan jest?

Usunął czar i stanął przed nią. Jej oczy chłonęły go, przesuwając się po jego skórze, cal za calem. Kiedy wydała się być usatysfakcjonowana, że był cały, westchnęła i opadając ponownie na kanapę powiedziała:

-Dzięki Bogu.

Oparł się plecami o kanapę i machnął różdżką w kierunku kominka, wzniecając na nim ogień. Wpatrywała się w płomienie aż w końcu odpłynęła. On sam patrzył w ogień nieokreśloną ilość czasu zanim również zasnął.


	11. Chapter 11

Taki bonusik, na dobre rozpoczęcie tygodnia :) Dziękuję za komentarze. Dodam, że chociaż rozdział bardzo lubię, miałam troszkę problemów technicznych z tłumaczeniem- wyniknęły z tego, że chociaż dość dobrze orientuję się w biologii, to raczej tej mocno teoretycznej- budowa wewnętrzna a nie zewnętrzna roślinek ;) Dlatego z góry przepraszam, jeśli źle przetłumaczyłam opisy grzybów. Przypisy na dole.

Rozdział 11

Usiadła, słysząc głos Dumbledore'a i zobaczyła jego twarz, wyglądającą z płomieni. Gdzie była? I jak długo śliniła się na ramieniu Snape'a?

-Dzień dobry, Severusie, Hermiono- powiedział surowo.- Severusie, sugerowałbym, żebyś natychmiast wysłał Hermionę do pokoju. Skrzaty domowe zastanawiają się gdzie przynieść jej prezenty świąteczne.

_Święta?_ Och, dobry Boże. Spała tu całą noc?

Snape mrugnął i powiedział spokojnie:

-Oczywiście Albusie. To wszystko?

-Tak- odparł dyrektor.- To wszystko. I wesołych świąt.- później zniknął.

-Przepraszam profesorze Snape. Nie zamierzałam…

Machnął ręką lekceważąco.

-Co? Być jedyną osobą w tym zamku, która pokazała odrobinę zainteresowania moim stanem? Nie myśl o tym. Wybaczam ci.

Wstała w ciszy, nie mając pomysłu na odpowiedź. To był Snape jakiego nigdy wcześniej nie widziała i czuła że powinna uciekać zanim zacznie miotać klątwami. Złożyła koc, kładąc go na kanapie i wzięła do ręki torbę.

-O której powinnam wrócić?- zapytała.

-Wrócić?

-Na moją lekcję?

Snape potrząsnął głową.

-Jest Boże Narodzenie.

Kiwnęła głową, czując się dziwnie odrzucona.

Idąc w stronę kominka zatrzymała się i odwróciła.

-Wesołych świąt profesorze.

-I tobie również- jego twarz pozostała pusta, ale w jego głosie nie było jadu.

Weszła w płomienie.

**ooo**

Pojawiła się w wielkiej Sali na śniadaniu, ale nie rozglądała się za nim, zamiast tego kiwając lekko głową w stronę dyrektora, kiedy siadała przy stole gryfonów. Jadła sama, jak stało się zwyczajem w czasie ferii, chociaż tym razem nie sprawiło mu to takiej przyjemności jak wcześniej. Chociaż stół został znacznie pomniejszony, wyglądała na bardzo małą, kiedy tam siedziała.

Po za pobieżnym „dzień dobry", Dumbledore nie odzywał się do niego w czasie śniadania. Snape wymienił grzecznościowe powitania z resztą nauczycieli i zjadł posiłek w ciszy. Nie cieszyły go te świąteczne posiłki i przymus biesiadowania. Wolałby zjeść w swoich komnatach, ale pomyślał, że lepiej będzie nie irytować dyrektora jeszcze bardziej.

Kiedy skończył jedzenie, życzył kolegom wesołych świąt i szybko opuścił pomieszczenie. Pokonując liczne schody doszedł do wieży astronomicznej. Cienka warstwa śniegu pokryła w nocy błonia i chciał popatrzeć na nie, kiedy były puste, bez uczniów i ich śmieci. Cieszył się ciszą szkoły przykrytej śniegiem. To, jak niewiele rzeczy, powodowało że czuł się bezpiecznie.

Owijając pelerynę ciasno dookoła siebie, wszedł na wierzę. Powietrze było przejmująco zimne, ale zdawało się oczyszczać. Bez względu na nastrój, zawsze czuł się odświeżony przez ostry, zimowy wiatr.

Zakazany las błyszczał szronem, a on pomyślał, że zupełnie inaczej wygląda to w nocy. Wszystko wydawało się zmieniać. To co zwykle było rozpadającą się chatką Hagrida, teraz przypominało po prostu wzgórze, a jezioro zostało zaklęte przez lód i śnieg. Oparł się o mur zamku i oddychał głęboko, czując chłodny wiatr w swoim gardle i płucach. Chociaż tym co kochał w czystym, świeżym poranku, był fakt że był samotną duszą, przeżywającą to piękno, pomyślał niejasno o pannie Granger i jej nieznośnej paplaninie, które uczyniłyby dzień prawdziwie świątecznym.

Jakby wezwał ją myślami, zobaczył jak idzie przez błonia, ciemna plamka na bezkresnym, śnieżnym polu. Na szaty zarzuciła ciężką pelerynę, szyję owinęła szalikiem w barwach domu, a jej włosy powiewały na wietrze niczym orzechowa chmura. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Trochę przypominały wierzbę bijącą. Żałował że nie zgodził się z jej sugestią przeprowadzenia lekcji. Nie miał ochoty poprawiać wypracowań, albo ważyć eliksirów dla skrzydła szpitalnego. Nie miał rodziny z którą mógłby świętować, żadnych prezentów do rozdania, żadnych świątecznych posiłków, po za szkolnymi, a jednak czuł dziwną potrzebę spędzenia tego dnia z dala od wszystkich. Uczenie jej mogłoby być niemal świętowaniem.

Odwróciła się i stopiła śnieg w jednym miejscu. Powoli, w miejscu gdzie dotąd było jedynie trochę zimowej bieli, pojawiła się ławka. Obserwował jak siada, najwyraźniej zamierzając patrzeć jak wiatr rozwiewa śnieg po zamarzniętej tafli jeziora. Nie zastanawiał się dłużej, po prostu podjął decyzję. Szybkim krokiem podążył w kierunku swoich komnat.

Kiedy wszedł do salonu, podszedł do regałów z książkami, szukając książki. Czuł, że powinien się pośpieszyć, na wypadek, gdyby odeszła, nie korzystając z tej doskonałej okazji do nauczenia się rozpoznawania jadalnych roślin i grzybów. Nikt inny nie wyjdzie na błonia w taką pogodę, więc mógł dać jej lekcję praktyczną bez ryzyka, że kogoś to zainteresuje. Chwycił znalezioną książkę i poszedł w kierunku błoni.

Światło niemal oślepiało, odbijając się od śniegu. Zatrzymał się i zmrużył oczy szukając znajomego koloru. _Tam._ Wciąż siedziała na ławce, nie zważając na wiatr i mróz. Ponownie uderzyło go, jak mała się wydaje; mała, jasna plamka na ogromnym i raczej bezlitosnym żywym obrazie. Podszedł do niej, z trudem brnąc przez śnieg.

-Panno Granger- powiedział, wyrywając ją z rozmyślań.

Odwróciła głowę i uśmiechnęła się.

-Profesor Snape. Właśnie podziwiałam pogodę.

Prychnął.

-Będziesz miała szczęście jeśli jeszcze nie przymarzłaś do ławki. Ubrałaś się odpowiednio?

-Słucham?

-Nie jest ci zimno?

-Nie, proszę pana. Rzuciłam zaklęcie ogrzewająco. Ja… Lubię patrzeć na śnieg. Świat wydaje się być czysty. Nowy.

Krótko kiwnął głową.

-Zastanawiałem się, czy nie chciałabyś lekcji o jadalnych dzikich roślinach. Kiedy skończysz podziwiać zamarznięte kropelki wody, oczywiście.

Przez chwilę patrzyła na niego z pewnym rozbawieniem. W końcu podniosła się z ławki.

-Oczywiście proszę pana.

-Dobrze. Chodź.- poprowadził ją w kierunku zakazanego lasu. Kiedy dotarli do drzew, gdzie warstwa śniegu była cieńsza, użył różdżki, żeby oczyścić ścieżkę.

-Co widzisz?

-Buki. Zeschnięte liście. Błoto. Grzyby.

Popatrzył na nią pogardliwie.

-A co z tego wszystkiego może być użyteczne?

-Cóż, drewno buka jest czasami używane do produkcji różdżek, chociaż niezbyt często. I grzyby, jak sądzę? Chociaż nie wiedziałabym które można bezpiecznie zjeść.

-Przy pniu buka często można znaleźć mnóstwo jadalnych grzybów, które mogą się przydać gdy ktoś szuka pożywienia. Ten- powiedział, wskazując na pomarańczowego grzyba z cienkim kapeluszem pod którym widać było drobne, niebieskawe żyłki- to pieprznik jadalny(1). Jest jadalny i stosunkowo smaczny. Widzisz inne?

-Tutaj- powiedziała.

-Jeśli to pani zje, panno Granger, będzie pani bardzo chora, zanim minie godzina. Szturchnął grzyb stopą.- To jest Jack o' Latern (2). Zauważ, że zamiast żyłek ma blaszki.

Schyliła się i przyjrzała.

-Rozumiem.

-Zapamiętaj- powiedział. Potaknęła, wyglądając jakby żałowała że nie ma pergaminu.

-Jeśli będzie pani potrzebowała takiego pożywienia, panno Granger, bardzo prawdopodobne, że nie będzie miała pani pod ręką notatek. Musi pani to po prostu zapamiętać- oczyścił kolejny kawałek ziemi ze śniegu.- tutaj- rzucił, pokazując na stożkowatego grzyba, z nieregularnymi wnękami pokrywającymi owocnię.- To smardz, którego też znajdziesz w lesie bukowym. Można go spokojnie jeść, ale trzeba uważać, żeby nie pomylić go z „fałszywym smardzem"(3) -przeciął grzyb wzdłuż trzonka, pokazując że jest pusty w środku.- Fałszywy smardz będzie pełny włochatej substancji. Zjedzenie powoduje śmierć.

-Profesorze? – zapytała, a jej twarz była poważna i skupiona, tak jakby wyjaśniał jej sposób uwarzenia eliksiru żywej śmierci.

-Tak?

-Czy to… Chodzi o to, że… Czy Dumbledore chciał żeby mnie pan tego nauczył?

-Pyta mnie pani, czy wybrałbym spędzenie moich ferii świątecznych na szukaniu grzybów w śniegu?

Popatrzyła na niego ze złością, ale jej głos wciąż był spokojny i poważny.

-Pytam pana, czy sądzi pan, że będę zmuszona szukać jedzenia w runie leśnym w najbliższym czasie.

-Doskonale pani wie, że nie mam pojęcia co dla pani planuje dyrektor.

-Nie pytam co pan wie. Pytam co pan myśli.

-Prosił mnie, żebym o tym nie myślał. Podwójna ślepota, panno Granger.

Patrzyła na niego przez chwilę, tak długą, że miał ochotę odwrócić wzrok, ale nie zrobił tego.

-Nie chcę narażać siebie ani pana, ale wydaje mi się, że to obraża nas oboje, wyobrażenie, że nie zobaczymy co to musi oznaczać.

-Co tylko podkreśla znaczenie tej lekcji- odpowiedział krótko. Nienawidził siebie w tej chwili. To _było _oczywiste: maskowanie, oklumencja, zaklęcia tarczy, lekcje o jedzeniu i lecznictwie. Będzie musiała uciekać. A jednak, nie powie… nie może powiedzieć… jej o tym, nie może jej upewnić. Może jedynie ją uczyć.

Potaknęła i oczyściła większą przestrzeń ze śniegu, tak żeby mogli usiąść. Pochylił się powoli, obawiając momentu w którym zimno przesączy się do jego stawów, ale z ulgą odkrył, że rzuciła na zamarzniętą glebę zaklęcia amortyzujące i ogrzewająco, co dało im komfortowe warunki do pracy. Skrzyżował nogi i otworzył książkę.

-Tu jest lista grzybów występujących w Wielkiej Brytanii- powiedział.- Wybrałem lasek bukowy nie tylko dlatego, że jest niedaleko, ale ponieważ jest popularny i ponieważ nie sądzę, żeby była pani w stanie przyswoić sobie cały ten tekst. Chyba lepiej będzie jeśli skupi się pani na jednym siedlisku.

Panna Granger położyła książkę na kolanach i pochyliła się nad nią. Jej oczy przesuwały się szybko po tekście.

-Accio grzyby!- powiedział i prawie się roześmiał, kiedy zostali obsypani latającymi grzybami. Ona się zaśmiała i zabrzmiało to jak dzwonki w zimowym wietrze. Patrzył jak podnosi jeden z jasnych, pomarańczowych kapeluszy i przygląda mu się dokładnie.

-Jack O'Latern- powiedziała, odkładając go na bok.

-Proszę go oznaczyć, panno Granger. Nie chciałaby pani żeby któryś z pani durnych towarzyszy zjadł go przez przypadek.

Popatrzyła na niego ostro, po czym uśmiechnęła się złośliwie i usunęła go za pomocą różdżki. Pokiwał głową, a ona wybrała fioletowego grzyba o lekko wypukłym kapeluszu i przewróciła strony książki, szukając jego nazwy.

-Gąsówka naga? (4)- zapytała.

-W rzeczy samej. Trzeba go gotować, ale jest jadalny. Niektórzy ludzie uważają że całkiem smaczny.

Położyła go w fałdach szaty leżącej jej na kolanach. Poszukała wszystkich, które go przypominały i po dokładnym przyjrzeniu się dodała je do stosu.

Pracowała bezustannie, poznając gatunek po gatunku; sprawdzając je w książce, a następnie usuwając bądź dodając do sterty. Przyglądał się jak pracuje, czasami potwierdzając jej opinię lub dodając komentarz o przygotowaniu lub smaku. Jej czoło marszczyło się, a włosy opadały bezładnie na twarz. Kilka razy przerwała żeby zwinąć je w węzeł na karku, ale nie dawało to większego efektu i pukle wciąż były targane przez wiatr i unosiły się nad jej głową. Jej nos i policzki zaczerwieniły się od kontaktu z płatkami śniegu. To właśnie najbardziej w niej lubił. Nigdy nie narzekała na bzdury, albo pytała jak długo będą to robić. Po prostu zajęła się segregacją z zainteresowaniem, zdeterminowana, żeby zakończyć lekcję.

Kiedy masa grzybów dookoła nich została zredukowana niemal w całości, a stosik na jej kolanach urósł do ilości która mogłaby pożywić troje zdesperowanych nastolatków, zatrzymał ją.

-Świetnie- powiedział, przytrzymując jej rękę, którą wyciągnęła po kolejnego grzyba.- Ten, oczywiście to muchomor czerwony, grzyb z opowieści. Całkiem prosty do rozpoznania i całkiem trujący. Usuń go.- Wykonała polecenie i odwróciła się w jego stronę. Kosmyk jej włosów musnął jego usta.

-Następnym etapem lekcji, oczywiście, po dobrej identyfikacji, jest…

-Zjeść jednego.

-Mniej więcej.

Wybrała ze sterty smardza. Przecięła różdżką nóżkę i sprawdziła, czy wnętrze jest puste.

-Nie ma włóknistej substancji- powiedziała.- A blaszki są jednoznaczne. Powinien być zjadliwy.

Odcięła kawałek grzyba i uniosła do ust. Nagle spanikował.

-Nie!- krzyknął a ona prawie upuściła kawałek.

-Co? Zgodziłeś się ze mną! To smardz.

-Daj mi- sięgnął po grzyba, ale ona potrząsnęła gwałtownie głową.

-Nie. Pańskie życie jest ważniejsze niż moje, profesorze. Ja go zjem.

-Nikt go nie zje- powiedział twardo.

-Zwariował pan? Sam pan powiedział, że to część lekcji! Jaki jest cel uczenia mnie jak znaleźć jedzenie, jeśli nie mogę tego wykorzystać? Wierzę w swój osąd, profesorze. Zjem to.

-Jeśli wierzy pani w swój osąd, nie powinna się pani obawiać o moje…

-Nie… Proszę… pan…- patrzyła na niego ostrożnie, jakby zastanawiała się jak może zinterpretować jej słowa.- Już i tak za bardzo pan ryzykuje przeze mnie.

Poczuł chłód. Pamiętał sposób w jaki na niego patrzyła poprzedniej nocy. Jej oczy przeszukiwały go tak dokładnie i systematycznie. Przyglądała się nie tylko szukając krwi, ale bólu, był pewien, przypominając sobie jak utkwiła wzrok w jego twarzy, oceniając jej wyraz. A później, jak bezwładnie opadła na kanapę, z tak wyraźną ulgą.

-Oboje zjemy- powiedział. Oczami wyobraźni zobaczył dziwny obrazek- jak z mugolskiego Szekspira, oni oboje kończą martwi w śniegu, jak jacyś perwersyjni Romeo i Julia. To wydało mu się dziwnie pociągające.

Potaknęła i ponownie przecięła grzyba, podając mu kawałek. Przeżuł i połknął, nie spuszczając wzroku z jej twarzy gdy robiła to samo.

-Teraz co?

-Teraz czekamy.

Usiedli w ciszy obserwując śnieg opadający z drzew. Kilka zimowych szpaków przeleciało nad ich głowami. Pochyliła się do tyłu, opierając się na łokciach.

-Jak pan zwykle spędza ferie?- zapytała.

-Słucham?

-Jak pan spędza ferie… Kiedy nie uczy pan nieznośnych gryfonów jak przeżyć w lesie?

Jego oczy utkwiły w jego twarzy i zobaczył, że się z nim drażni. Nieznośna, mała impertynentka. Uśmiechnął się i potrząsnął głową w jej stronę.

-Zwykle zajmuję się dużo bardziej radosnym sprawdzaniem esejów.- powiedział, a ona uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

-Zawsze pan tu zostaje?

-Nie lubię gotować- odparł po prostu.

Cisza od czasu do czasu była przerywana szelestem zwierząt albo skrzypieniem lodu. Słońce było wysoko nad ich głowami, ale w lesie, gdzie siedzieli, robiło się już ciemno.

-A ty?- zapytał w końcu.

-Dorastałam niedaleko Londynu- powiedziała.- Rodzice są dentystami. To rodzaj mugolskiego lekarza od zębów.

-Mój ojciec był mugolem- rzucił cicho Snape.- Wiem kim jest dentysta.

-Och! Nie wiedziałam. Cóż, moi rodzice zamykają gabinet na kilka dni w święta. Robimy tradycyjne rzeczy. Dużo jedzenia, prezentów i tak dalej.

Przez chwilę było mu jej żal; spędzała Boże narodzenie z dala od rodziny, jedząc grzyby w śniegu, zamiast ciepłego, pysznego posiłku przygotowanego przez matkę.

-Myślałam, że będę tęsknić za domem- powiedziała nagle.- Ale cieszę się, że nie pojechałam. Dziwnie jest wrócić do świata bez magii.

-Faktycznie. Wielu mugolaków ma z tym problem.

-Naprawdę? Chyba nie wiem czego oczekiwać po odejściu z Hogwartu.

-Większość woli jeden bądź drugi świat i wybiera konsekwentnie. Jak powiedziałaś, ciężko jest żyć pomiędzy.

Nie zaznaczył, że jest wojna, że raczej nie będzie miała dużego wyboru jeśli zatriumfują śmierciożercy: porzucić magię i ukrywać się, albo walczyć i ukrywać się. Nie powiedział również, że jej wybór został właściwie podjęty kiedy zgodziła się go poślubić.

-Ale pan dorastał pomiędzy- rzuciła, nieświadoma jego myśli.

-Tak- powiedział krótko.- Wolę magię.

-Ja chyba też.

Nie był zaskoczony jej oświadczeniem. Rzadko spotykał mugolaka tak bardzo zajętego magią jak ona. To nie był tylko talent, ale sposób w jaki wybrała Pottera za przyjaciela, zajmując widoczne miejsce w wojnie, która toczyła się na długo zanim ona poznała magię, na długo zanim się urodziła.

-Myślę, że możemy spokojnie założyć, że nie umrzemy w męczarniach za sprawą zatrucia grzybami- mruknął, podnosząc się z ziemi, jakby nie mógł znieść swoich rozmyślań ani chwili dłużej.

Podał jej rękę, żeby pomóc jej wstać, a ona złapała ją. Kiedy wstała, stos grzybów spadł z jej kolan. Kiedy zgięła się, żeby otrzepać szaty, podmuch wiatru rozburzył jej włosy. Zmrużyła oczy kiedy latały dookoła niej, całkowicie ją oślepiając. Puściła jego dłoń unosząc ręce do twarzy, żeby ogarnąć rozwiane włosy, a on wpatrywał się w nią z rozbawieniem, kiedy walczyła z nimi. Poczuł jakiś napływ uczuć do tej głupiej, niemożliwej dziewczyny; tej uroczej, nieznośniej dziewczyny; jego dzielnej gryfonki, która uniosła obie ręce starając się przytrzymać włosy z dala od oczu. Wtedy, łapiąc jej twarz w obie dłonie, pochylił się i pocałował ją.

Jej wargi były lodowato zimne i językiem szukał ciepłej głębi jej ust. Jej ręce zacisnęły się na jego płaszczu; podeszła bliżej, otaczając go ramionami, przyciągając bliżej, mocniej w jego objęciach, kiedy pogłębiał pocałunek. Słyszał gwałtowny dźwięk wiatru, albo może dudnienie krwi w swoich skroniach, bo każda część jego ciała wydawała się nagle przebudzić.

_Co on do cholery wyprawiał?_

Odsunął się od niej gwałtownie.

-Przepraszam panno Granger. To było bardzo niestosowne.

-Niestosowne?- wymamrotała.

-Ja… Proszę mi wybaczyć.- wcisnął książkę w jej ręce.- Proszę to wziąć.

Wzięła, wciąż patrząc na niego ze zdumieniem. Odwrócił się i szybko poszedł w stronę zamku.

-Profesorze Snape!

Słyszał jej głos w wietrze, ale szedł nie oglądając się za siebie. Co on sobie myślał? _Całować _uczennicę? _Nie uczennicę… Żonę!_ Jego umysł bełkotał i słusznie. Pomyślał ponownie jak malutka była na tle ośnieżonego lasu.

Ta dziewczyna będzie jego zgubą.

Pieprznik jadalny to swojska kurka :), ale możliwe że chodziło o Cantharellus amethysteus, czyli pieprznik ametystowy. I to i to jest potocznie nazywane chantarelle.

Jack o'Latern: kielichowiec pomarańczowy, czyli Omphalotus olearius. Nie występuje w Polsce, bo potrzebuje cieplejszego klimatu, tym bardziej więc nie występuje w Szkocji, gdzie klimat jest bardziej stabilny ale chłodniejszy. Prędzej spotka się go na południu Europy. Ale niech Autorce będzie, szczególnie że podoba mi się etymologia nazwy potocznej, czyli Jack o'Latern- tak nazywane są hallowenowe lampy zrobione z wydrążonej dyni, oraz z czego wywodzi się tradycja tych lamp błędne ogniki, które miały być duszami zmarłych Irlandia Co ma do tego kielichowiec pomarańczowy? Jego owocnik świeci w ciemności.

Piestrzenica kasztanowata , Gyromitra esculenta

Gąska naga, Wood blewit


	12. Chapter 12

Przepraszam bardzo za błędy ;) Mam nadzieję, że tym razem się poprawiłam.

Dziękuję za komentarze :)

Podkreślony tekst jest cytatem z „Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi". W przekładzie moim, bo nie miałam pod ręką książki.

**Rozdział dwunasty**

Przez następne kilka dni pukała do jego drzwi punktualnie o dziewiątej. Wiedziała że był w środku; mogła _wyczuć_ że tam jest, ale nie zaprosił jej. Wiedziała, że mogła po prostu wejść. Ochrony przepuściłyby ją. Albo mogła pójść do Dumbledore'a, który zmusiłby go do kontynuowania zajęć. Ale tak jak nie chciała tłumaczyć dyrektorowi co spowodowało jego zachowanie, nie chciała narzucać się Snape'owi. Kiedy będzie gotowy, powtarzała sobie, odpowie i wszystko będzie jak dawniej, jak przed popołudniem w zakazanym lesie. A ona będzie pukać aż do tego czasu.

Hermiona była tak samotna jak nigdy wcześniej. Wiedziała jak to jest nie mieć przyjaciół, jak to jest być uznaną za irytującą, arogancką kujonkę. Wiedziała jak to jest mieć przyjaciół, ale być z dala od nich; każdej chwili którą spędzała w świecie mugoli towarzyszyła tęsknota za Harrym i Ronem. Wiedziała jak to jest tęsknić za domem, czuć się samotnie bez rodziny, kiedy była w szkole, a także tęsknić za światem magii kiedy była w domu. Ale nigdy dotąd nie znała uczucia, które ją ogarnęło i ścisnęło jej serce. Wydawało się że jakiś jej fragment został oderwany i ciśnięty w dal, prawie jakby tęskniła za sobą samą. Nie wiedziała czy Snape _miał_ brakujący kawałek, czy też sam nim _był,_ ale wydawało się jasne, że nic nie było dobrze od kiedy zostawił ją samą w lesie. I cokolwiek to było, przyciągało ją każdego ranka do lochów.

Nie pomagała ani nauka, ani czytanie i czuła, że zniknęły jej umiejętności, w których szkoliła się przez lata, dzięki którym mogła być spokojna i bezpieczna. Zawsze czuła, jakby była na krawędzi paniki. Miała ochotę uderzać w drzwi, żądając żeby wyszedł się z nią zobaczyć. Chciała błagać go, obiecać, że to nie miało znaczenia, że nic nie zrobi jeśli tylko on zgodzi się nauczyć ją jeszcze trochę więcej. Ale, oczywiście, to był Snape i nie mogła zachować się w ten sposób. Wyobrażała sobie jego spojrzenie, pełne chłodnej pogardy, gdyby ośmieliła się okazać jakąkolwiek emocję. Zmiażdżyłby ją.

Czwartego dnia odpowiedział na jej pukanie.

-Wejść.

Weszła do gabinetu, trzęsąc się lekko i ściskając w ręce skórzaną, malutką torebkę. Kiedy podeszła do biurka, zrozumiała co robił kiedy nie chciał jej widzieć. Z powrotem stał się jej profesorem. Jednym słowem, _wejść_, dał jej do zrozumienia, że nie będzie więcej przyjacielskich pojedynków słownych czy na zaklęcia, żadnych dodatkowych lekcji czy rozmów. Była po prostu kolejnym z jego przerażonych uczniów przynoszących mu swoją pracę do sprawdzenia.

-Panna Granger. Czemu zawdzięczam tą... przyjemność?- wypowiedział słowo „przyjemność" z takim powątpiewaniem, że miała ochotę zripostować, ale wiedziała, że nie może tego zrobić.

-Skończyłam mój projekt o zaklęciach rozszerzających- powiedziała cicho, wyciągając skórzany woreczek.

Snape otworzył sakiewkę i wyjął z niej jej podręczniki. Ułożył je na biurku.

-Wystarczające- powiedział znudzonym tonem.- Oczywiście taka sakiewka spowoduje ciekawość. Dlaczego ją pani ma? Co jest w środku? Dużo bardziej niepozorna byłaby jakaś zwykła torebka na ramię... Coś po czym oko się prześlizgnie- zauważy, ale zignoruje...

-Tak, profesorze- powiedziała. Czuła się dziwnie odsłonięta kiedy stała przed jego biurkiem, jednak nie powiedział, żeby usiadła.

Nieuważnie odłożył sakiewkę na biurko, a ona zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy powinna wziąć ją i ponownie spakować do niej książki. Spuścił głowę, wracając do pergaminu, który przeglądał. Włosy zasłoniły mu twarz, więc nie widziała żadnej emocji. Cieszył się z jej zakłopotania, czy sam był zażenowany?

-To wszystko?- zapytał, nie unosząc głowy.

-Tak, profesorze- powiedziała i zebrała książki, niezręcznie omijając go. Spakowała książki do sakiewki patrząc na nie z pewnym smutkiem. Bardzo się nad tym namęczyła; to była jedyna rzecz na jakiej mogła się skoncentrować przez ostatnie dni. Myślała, że idea sakiewki była błyskotliwa, bo mogła rozszerzyć otwór, tak żeby pasował do wielu kształtów. Przyniosła ją, chociaż się do tego przed sobą nie przyznawała, jako prezent. Prezent związany z jej umysłem i talentem. To, że uznał ją za bezwartościową, sprawiło że znienawidziła ją.

-Więc oczekuję zobaczyć panią na zajęciach z obrony przed czarną magią w następnym semestrze.

Czyli nie będzie więcej lekcji. Zaprosił ją, żeby zwolnić ją na resztę ferii. Kiedy zapakowała torbę, odwróciła się do wyjścia.

-Panno Granger.

Zatrzymała się.

-Po dokładnym rozważeniu wydarzeń tamtego dnia, odwołuję moje przeprosiny.

Jej serce podskoczyło. Czy on mówił, że...

-Wyraźnie było to spowodowane lekkim zatruciem grzybami. W związku z tym nie widzę potrzeby przepraszania za działania, które były po za moją kontrolą.

Jakoś, jednym oświadczeniem, zdołał dać do zrozumienia, że pomyliła się przy rozpoznawaniu grzybów i zatruła go, oraz, że uważa ją za tak odrażająca, że jedynie neurotoksyna mogła go zmusić do pocałowania jej.

Hermiona patrzyła na niego uważnie, rozważając opcje. Zauważenie, że ona jadła tego samego grzyba i nie zachorowała nie wydawało się całkiem dobrym rozwiązaniem. Podobnie rozpłakanie się i wybiegnięcie z gabinetu. Wciąż na niego patrząc sięgnęła w głąb siebie i wypchnęła dalej chłodną wdzięczność, że ledwie orientowała się że ją opętał.

-Jestem pewna, że ma pan rację- powiedziała łagodnie. Później przerwała i dodała: - proszę sobie wyobrazić, co mogło się stać, gdybyśmy zjedli całość.

Kątem oka zauważyła, że jego policzki zaczerwieniły się, kiedy odwróciła się i spokojnie wyszła.

Dopiero po wejściu na drugie piętro i przejściu do innego skrzydła zamku uznała że jest wystarczająco daleko i rozpłakała się.

**ooo**

Hermiona siedziała w pokoju wspólnym, kiedy wrócił Harry, przechodząc przez dziurę za portretem i kierując się w jej stronę. Była tak zadowolona, że już jej nie ignoruje... ostatnie kilka dni były okrutnie długie i samotne... że nawet nie pomyślała, żeby zażądać przeprosin.

-Harry! Jak ci minęły ferie?

Rzucił się na kanapę obok niej.

-Było całkiem nieźle... Mam ci sporo do opowiedzenia. I... Eee... Przepraszam za to jak cię potraktowałem zanim wyjechałem... Miałem kiepski okres... Widzisz.. Usłyszałem...

Machnęła nieuważnie ręką.

-Co usłyszałeś?

-Tej nocy, kiedy byliśmy na imprezie u Slughorna... Śledziłem Malfoya i Snape'a! Poszli do gabinetu Snape'a i...

Jej serce zadrżało i zatrzymało się. Co on słyszał?

-Malfoy coś planuje! Coś dla Voldemorta... I Snape zaoferował mu pomoc!

Hermiona słuchała w ciszy gdy Harry mówił jej to co podsłuchał pod drzwiami gabinetu. Starała się spokojnie myśleć. Musiała ściągnąć Harry'ego z tej ścieżki, ale jak?

-Czy nie sądzisz...- zaczęła.

-Że udawał chęć pomocy, tak żeby mógł zmusić Malfoya do powiedzenia mu co robi?

-Cóż... Tak.

-Tak mówią wszyscy- odparł niecierpliwie.- Ale to dowodzi że miałem rację i Malfoy jest w coś wmieszany! Mówiłem ci to od wieków!

-Zdecydowanie tak- powiedziała, ale Harry nie zwrócił uwagi na jej ton.

-I to dowodzi, że jest śmierciożercą.

-Czy on powiedział, że pracuje dla Voldemorta?

Harry spochmurniał, próbując sobie przypomnieć.

_-Nie jestem pewien... Snape na pewno powiedział „twój pan", a o kim innym mógłby mówić?_

_-Nie wiem- powiedziała Hermiona, przygryzając wargę.- Może jego ojciec?_

-Dlaczego jesteś tak bardzo zdeterminowana żeby wierzyć, że Malfoy jest niewinny?

-Nie mówię, że wierzę, że Malfoy jest niewinny... Po prostu uważam, że jeśli profesor Snape jest świadomy sytuacji, musimy wierzyć, że...

-Proszę cię- zaczął ze złością Harry.- Snape nie za bardzo udowadnia że jest godny zaufania. Ten facet jest śmierciożercą, Hermiono!. Nie wiem dlaczego zawsze go bronisz.

Hermiona pomyślała o wszystkim co usłyszała tamtej nocy w gabinecie Snape'a. Tak naprawdę nie mogła winić Harry'ego za jego zmartwienie; sama była wściekła i przerażona kiedy to usłyszała. Ale prawda była taka, że zawsze wierzyła w Snape'a. Przez lata Harry mówił o nim okropne rzeczy, ale czy on sie nie pojawiał zawsze kiedy go potrzebowali? Nawet we Wrzeszczącej Chacie myślał, że ich chroni... Chroni Harry'ego przed mężczyzną, który sprzedał jego rodziców. W trakcie tej okropnej nocy w ministerstwie, kiedy stracili Syriusza , to właśnie Snape wysłał im pomoc. Przypomniała sobie co powiedział jej kiedy pytała o plan Draco: _ Proszę mi wierzyć, panno Granger, dyrektor jest świadomy wszystkiego czym dzielę się z Malfoyem. Rób co do ciebie należy. Pozwól mi robić co należy do mnie._

O cokolwiek chodziło w tym gabinecie _musiała_ mu wierzyć że to była część planu. Czyż nie było wielu takich części, których nie rozumiała? Dlaczego została związana ze Snapem? Dlaczego Dumbledore przygotowywał ją, i z tego co Snape sugerował w lesie, Harrego i Rona, do życia w ukryciu? Musiała mieć wiarę, wierzyć, że plan ich jakimś cudem ocali. Harry nie powinien wtrącać się w to co robi Snape.

-Słuchaj... Jeśli nie wierzysz Snape'owi idź do Dumbledore'a. Jestem pewna, że już wszystko wie, więc będzie mógł cię uspokoić.

-Jesteś niewiarygodna, wiesz?- powiedział, potrząsając głową.- Zobaczymy kto ma rację. Odszczekasz te słowa, Hermiono.

-Możliwe- powiedziała, - ale myślałam że masz większe zaufanie do opinii Dumbledore'a.

Wtedy Ron i Lavender weszli do pokoju wspólnego.

-Strasznie się za tobą stęskniłam Mon- Ron!- Lavender wisiała na Ronie jak śliczny blond rzep.

Harry popatrzył na Hermionę przepraszająco, ale ona wzruszyła ramionami.

-Jeśli _to _go uszczęśliwia...

Wyglądał jakby poczuł ulgę.

-Myślisz, że wy dwoje się jakoś dogadacie?

-Zapewne.

-Cudownie!- Harry powiedział, najwyraźniej wybaczając jej wcześniejszą niechęć do oczerniania Snape'a i Malfoya. – _Jeśli o tym mowa, pokłóciłem się z Rufusem Scrimgeourem..._

Kiedy Harry zatopił się w opowieści o swojej sprzeczce z ministrem magii, Hermiona zaczęła się wiercić. Musiała ostrzec Snape'a że Harry podsłuchiwał. Wiedziała, że nie udało jej się odsunąć uwagi Harry'ego od tropienia Malfoya, a nie chciała, żeby Snape myślał, że powiedziała mu co usłyszała. I chciała żeby się przygotował na to, że chłopak może się wtrącić...

Kiedy tylko uznała, że wyjście nie będzie niegrzeczne, usprawiedliwiła się koniecznością skorzystania z toalety. Uderzyło ją, że spędziła ostatnie dni z niecierpliwością czekając na towarzystwo, a kiedy w końcu je miała, kombinowała znowu żeby uciec. Wbiegła po schodach do pokoju. Parvati jeszcze nie wróciła, a Lavender wciąż była w pokoju wspólnym z Ronem. Wycelowała różdżkę w pierścionek i pomyślała _Harry coś usłyszał. Muszę się z tobą zobaczyć._

_**ooo**_

Snape bezskutecznie starał się skupić na dokumentach przez cały dzień. Od kiedy panna Granger pojawiła się na chwilę w jego gabinecie, nie mógł myśleć o niczym po za subtelnie uniesioną brwią i chłodem w jej głosie kiedy mówiła _proszę sobie wyobrazić, co mogło się stać, gdybyśmy zjedli całość. _Bezczelna dziewucha! Czy postanowiła go torturować? O co jej w ogóle chodziło?

W końcu odłożył pracę, bo zrozumiał, że już nic nie osiągnie. Przygotowywał się na wizytę w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu, żeby przywitać powracających uczniów, kiedy jego pierścień zrobił się ciepły. _Co znowu?_ pomyślał, zdejmując go.

_Harry coś usłyszał. Muszę się z tobą zobaczyć. _ Słowa były malutkie i musiał obrócić pierścień kilkukrotnie, zanim je odczytał. Zanotował w pamięci, żeby nauczyć ją jakichś skrótów zanim odpowiedział.

_Ósma. Moje komnaty._

Kolacja była przykrym obowiązkiem. Snape wyładował część swojej frustracji i niepokoju na ślizgonach, ale kiedy wszedł do wielkiej sali wszystko powróciło, pogłębione przez widok jej zgniecionej między Potterem i Weasleyem przy stole Gryffindoru. Więc złota trójca pocałowała się na zgodę. I teraz mają ponownie jej uszy, mogąc je napełniać całą masą kłamstw i insynuacji na jego temat. Co takiego powiedział jej Potter, że poprosiła go o spotkanie?

Odchrząknął, gdy Dumbledore wygłaszał mowę powitalną. Pomimo jego ostrzeżeń dziewczyna patrzyła na niego kilkukrotnie, chociaż nie mógł jej upomnieć, jako że wszystkie oczy były zwrócone na stół nauczycielski. Ich oczy się spotkały i odwrócił się. Co, na Merlina, ona mu robiła?

Niespokojnie, wciąż w morderczym nastroju wyszedł z sali i podążył do komnat. Kiedy dotarł na miejsce uznał, że najlepiej będzie jeśli zajmie miejsce przy biurku, pozorując brak czasu, kiedy ona się pojawi. Otworzył książkę i zamknął ją. Zamówił herbatę od skrzata domowego, a następnie ostro ją skrytykował, gdy okazała się być wystarczająco gorąca żeby parzyć- tak jak lubił.

Kiedy przybyła przez sieć fiuu, punktualnie o ósmej, był przygotowany na warczenie na nią aż zacznie płakać.

-Profesorze Snape- powiedziała- Dziękuję za przyjęcie mnie.

Nic nie powiedział, jedynie patrzył na nią bezlitośnie, czując lekki triumf, kiedy zaczęła wyglądać na przestraszoną.

-Ja... Ja nie chciałam panu przeszkadzać, ale Harry wrócił od Weasleyów i wygląda na to...- splotła dłonie przed sobą, przestępując nerwowo z nogi na nogę.

-Niech pani to wykrztusi, panno Granger. Nie mam na to całego wieczoru.

-Wygląda na to że on podsłuchiwał tamtej nocy na przyjęciu u Slughorna.

Przez chwilę pomyślał, że mówi o czymś co stało się między nimi. Później dotarło do niego, że miała na myśli rozmowę z Malfoyem. Ilu gryfonów węszyło pod jego gabinetem tamtej nocy?

-Rozumiem.

-Po prostu pomyślałam... Cóż, pomyślałam, że powinien pan wiedzieć, że on uważa to za dowód przystąpienia Malfoya do śmierciożerców, i...

-I jak zwykle wierzy że pomagam mu w jakimś nikczemnym planie.

-Mniej więcej- powiedziała, najwyraźniej czując ulgę.

-Co mu pani powiedziała?- zapytał gwałtownie.

-Nic, proszę pana. Zapytałam go, czy Malfoy faktycznie powiedział, że pracuje dla Voldemorta, czego nie zrobił, profesorze. I powiedziałam mu, że na pewno ma pan udawać współpracę z Malfoyem, żeby dowiedzieć się co on planuje. Zasugerowałam mu, żeby poszedł do Dumbledore'a jeśli nie potrafi panu uwierzyć.

-A co zamierzała pani osiągnąć mówiąc mi to?

-Nic, profesorze. Pomyślałam, że powinien pan wiedzieć na wypadek gdyby Harry zamierzał utrudniać pańskie zadanie...

-Ludzie zakładają, że gryfoni i ślizgoni są przeciwieństwami, ale myślę że są oni bardziej podobni do siebie, niż odważyłaby się pani przyznać: knujący, egoistyczni, zawsze gotowi do oszukiwania i kłamania, łamią zasady i opowiadają bajki żeby zdobyć to co chcą. Wolę ślizgonów, bo są wystarczająco dzielni, żeby się do tego przyznać. Gryfoni zawsze udają że robią to dla kogoś innego. Czego pani chce, panno Granger?

Wyglądała na zranioną i urażoną.

-Zapewniam pana, myślałam jedynie o pana bezpieczeństwie. Co jeśli Harry zrobi coś w wyraźnej odpowiedzi na to co usłyszał? Co jeśli będzie próbował powstrzymać Malfoya a Voldemort pomyśli, że pan...- jej głos lekko się załamał.- Co jeśli on pomyśli, że pan powiedział mi coś czego nie powinien pan mówić i że ja...- zacisnęła zęby i gwałtownie zamrugała.

Więc udało mu się doprowadzić ją do płaczu. Poczuł wstręt do samego siebie, ale nie zamierzał się wycofać w obliczu jej łez.

-Więc przyszła się pani upewnić, że ochronię panią przed Czarnym Panem?

-Nie!- wydała z siebie dźwięk udręczenia i frustracji.- Przyszłam powiedzieć panu, żeby obserwował pan Harry'ego. Trzymał go z dala od Malfoya. Żeby był pan bezpieczny.

Wtedy zaczęła szczerze płakać, może ze względu na to, że też poczuła do siebie wstręt, bo zrobiła coś, czego nikt inny nigdy dotąd nie zrobił. Zdradziła Pottera dla niego.

Wstał zza biurka jakby wynurzając się z pod wody. Powietrze wydawało się być zbyt gęste żeby oddychać. Stanął przed nią, a ona się wzdrygnęła. Przekląłby siebie, gdyby udało mu się zachować jasność umysłu.

-Panno Granger.

Potrząsnęła głową i otarła oczy.

-Przepraszam, profesorze. Pójdę już.

-Panno Granger- położył dłoń na jej ramieniu. Popatrzyła na niego. Zauroczyło go, jak łzy uformowały jej rzęsy w ciężkie, ciemne kolce.

-Hermiono- powiedział i jakoś znalazła się w jego ramionach. Jej drobne ciało drżało od szlochu. Pogłaskał jej okropne włosy... Merlinie, jak mógł tak szybko zapomnieć jak są miękkie?... Poczuł jej gorące łzy przez materiał koszuli. Powinien być obrzydzony; nawet starał się poczuć obrzydzenie, ale wszystko co mógł uzyskać to coś w rodzaju głębokiego bólu, więc objął ją mocniej.

-Hermiono.

-Nie możesz- wykrztusiła, próbując wyrwać się z jego ramion.- Chcę cię tak bardzo, ale nie możesz. To zbyt niebezpieczne.

-Naprawdę myślisz, że pozwoliłbym im cię teraz skrzywdzić?

-Nie mnie, ty cholerny kretynie! On cię zabije. Dowie się i zabije cię.

Coś w nim pękło, kiedy odepchnęła go i wbiegła w kominek. Obserwował jak jej szaty wirują, kiedy znikała w płomieniach. Zatoczył się w kierunku fotela i opadł na niego. Patrzył jej w oczy i nie potrzebował legilimencji żeby odczytać w nich prawdę. Troszczyła się o niego.


	13. Chapter 13

Kolejny rozdział.

Przerwa dłuższa niż zwykle, ale powodem były problemy techniczne z – z jakiegoś powodu po prostu nie mogłam dodać nowego rozdziału.

Magoriano, powiem tylko, że akcja nie potoczy się dokładnie tak jak u Rowling ;-)

Tekst podkreślony jest cytatem z książek „Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny" oraz „Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi".

Rozdział 13

Kolejne tygodnie mijały jakby okryte mgłą, przez którą jedynie chwilami przeświecało słońce. Hermiona była tak wyczerpana jak w czasie trzeciej klasy, gdy używała zmieniacza czasu, a może nawet bardziej. Kiedy nie była na zajęciach, była z Harrym, próbując powstrzymać go od śledzenia Malfoya; kiedy nie była z Harrym siedziała w bibliotece szukając informacji o Horkruksach.

Harry poprosił ją o to po jednej z lekcji z Dumbledorem. Wyglądało na to, że starzec chce, żeby Harry zdobył wspomnienie od profesora Slughorna... Wspomnienie o Horkruksach. Czymkolwiek były, profesor Slughorn nie chciał przyznać, że wie o nich cokolwiek, w związku z czym sądziła, że chodziło o czarną magię. Dlatego siedziała w dziale ksiąg zakazanych, godzina po godzinie, przedzierając się przez _Najbardziej złowrogą magię_, co było niezbyt pomocne. Wszystko co znalazła to wzmianka, że horkruksy były „najbardziej niegodziwymi magicznymi wynalazkami", co nie rozjaśniło jej w głowie. Miała wrażenie, że Dumbledore, jak jakiś perwersyjny kolorowy muzykant (1) zamierza poprowadzić Harry'ego taką ścieżką jak poprowadził ją we wrześniu, ścieżką pełną złych omenów i kopców usypanych wzdłuż drogi, nie pozwalając mu się zatrzymać i zastanowić, zamiast tego wypełniając ich umysły wzniosłymi ideałami i wzmacniającymi słowami. Napełnił Harry'ego determinacją i siłą, ale po co? Nawet nie powiedział mu przeciwko czemu dokładnie działają. W związku z tym szukała.

Harry, ze swojej strony, był bardziej zainteresowany Snapem i Malfoyem i miał poparcie Rona. Obaj siedzieli ciągle nad mapą Huncwotów, szukając małej, czarnej kropki oznaczonej jako Malfoy. Często jej brakowało. Hermiona trochę niepokoiła się tą nieobecnością, ale nie chciała obserwować jego ruchów tak samo obsesyjnie jak chłopcy, twardo postanawiając zostawić to Snape'owi.

Jasnymi punktami jej życia, chwilami w których czuła się naprawdę przytomna, były te spędzone ze Snapem, chociaż spotykała go nieregularnie i prawie nigdy samotnie. Coś się między nimi zmieniło tej nocy, kiedy poszła ostrzec go, że Harry jest tak zdeterminowany do przerwania planu Malfoya i chociaż zabroniła mu troszczyć się o nią, wiedziała, że nie może zmienić jego uczuć, tak jak nie mogła zmienić własnych. Kiedy mijała go na korytarzu jej serce podskakiwało boleśnie w piersi i odwracała głowę żeby uniknąć jego oczu. Atakował ją wściekle na obronie przed czarną magią a jednak wydawało jej się, że jad w jego głosie jest dowodem zmiany uczuć.

Hermiona była przerażona perspektywą pierwszych zajęć z obrony w nowym semestrze. Snape tak wytrącił ją z równowagi w swoim gabinecie, najpierw wściekłym przepytywaniem, później spojrzeniem jakim ją obrzucił, pełnym szczerej wrażliwości, i sposobem w jaki wypowiedział jej imię, że nie miała pojęcia czego się spodziewać. Udając odwagę weszła do klasy przed innymi i zajęła swoje zwykłe miejsce. Nie wierciła się, nie udawała zainteresowania podręcznikiem- po prostu siedziała cicho i spokojnie, czekając na rozpoczęcie lekcji.

Tego dnia tematem były zaklęcia ukrywające, które świetnie opanowała. Podczas gdy pozostali uczniowie z trudem starali się rzucić zaklęcie kameleona na siebie, ona zrobiła się niewidzialna i chodziła cicho między gryfonami, szepcząc im rady.

Właśnie skradała się za Nevillem, kiedy wyraźnie usłyszała głos Snape'a:

-Panno Granger!

Poderwała głowę, chociaż nikt z klasy nie mógł tego widzieć. Cofnęła się czując się winna.

Snape przeszedł przez pomieszczenie jak drapieżnik, a Neville, przestraszony zaczął się cofać.

-Z kim przed chwilą rozmawiałeś?

Neville wymamrotał, że z nikim nie rozmawiał, ale Snape już go wyminął, zmierzając w stronę miejsca w którym stała Hermiona. Zaczęła się poruszać, omijając szybko ławki i idąc w stronę stołów ślizgonów, ale on również się odwrócił, wydając się powtarzać każdy jej ruch.

-Jaki jest sens niewidzialności, panno Granger, jeśli powoduje pani, że pani położenie jest tak oczywiste?

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Wyczuwał ją, żeby podążać za nią, używając czegoś czego jedynie oni oboje mogli być świadomi. Upokorzy ją, tak jak musiał to zrobić. Ale zrobi to wiedząc co jest między nimi.

-Finite Incantatem!- powiedział, celując różdżką w coś, co musiało wyglądać jak pusta przestrzeń. Kiedy nagle pojawiła się przed nimi, ślizgoni zachichotali głośno.

-Zaklęcie kameleona jest bezużyteczne, jeśli nieuważnie zaplanujesz swoje ruchy- wycedził.- Musisz być cicha; musisz być trudna do wykrycia. Przede wszystkim musisz być subtelna. Co powoduje że jest to raczej zły wybór dla gryfonów, bez względu na to jak usilnie będą zakuwać zaklęcia.

Hermiona wiedziała, że ją prowokuje, zapewne mając nadzieję, że złapie przynętę i zarobi sobie szlaban.

Rzucił zaklęcie kameleona na kilku uczniów- między innymi na nią, Malfoya i Neville'a i kazał im szukać innych. Nikt nie wykazał w tym zdolności, włączając Hermionę. Zamiast tego było dużo hałasu, przewracania się o rzeczy i wpadania na niewidzialnych ludzi. Hermiona przypomniała sobie coś, co Dumbledore powiedział Harry'emu jeszcze w pierwszej klasie. „Zabawne jak krótkowzrocznym może uczynić cię niewidzialność".Mimo to niewidzialny nauczyciel nie miał problemów ze znalezieniem jej, a ona jego ponownie i ponownie. Czasami po prostu muskał jej rękaw ręką, kiedy się mijali. Kilka razy dźgnął ją różdżką, a raz złapał jej włosy. Krew zadudniła jej w uszach i musiała pokonać chęć złapania jego ramienia i przyciągnięcia go do siebie. Ale wtedy wypuścił ją, lekko popychając i wróciła do szukania ostrzegawczych znaków niewidzialnych osób: pergaminu unoszącego się w powietrzu, skrobania krzesła w miejscu gdzie nikogo nie było.

Snape rzucił ostatnie Finite Incantatem na pokój, ujawniając wielu zakłopotanych studentów w różnych miejscach. Neville stał na jednym ze stolików gryfonów, wyglądając jednocześnie na przerażonego i zawstydzonego a Hermiona czając się w kącie szła szybko w stronę Harry'ego i Rona.

-Sądzę, że ciężko jest oszukiwać, panno Granger, kiedy nie można zobaczyć kolegów- wycedził Snape.- Longbottom, zejdź ze stołu. Boję się myśleć co się z wami stanie za murami zamku.

Hermiona podała rękę Neville'owi, który bez wdzięku zeskoczył ze stołu, ku rozbawieniu ślizgonów.

-Opanuj się, Draco- powiedział, raczej nieoczekiwanie Snape.- Czy to nie ty przewróciłeś krzesło? Zabawne, nie zauważyłem że meble też stają się niewidzialne.

Hermiona zdusiła uśmiech, ale pozostali gryfoni nie zrobili tego. Harry wyglądał na podekscytowanego.

-Kłopotliwe- rzucił Snape.- Rzeczywiście kłopotliwe. Zbliżają sie wasze OWTMy, a co ważniejsze wciąż trwa wojna. Jednak wielu z was zupełnie nie przejmuje się przetrwaniem- przeszedł przez salę, a szaty załopotały za nim. Hermiona z trudem powstrzymała uśmiech. To co ją w nim najbardziej przerażało, teraz wydawało się oczywiste i proste. Ostro zakręcił i straciła go na chwilę z oczu, wyobrażając sobie jak ćwiczy ten onieśmielający szelest szaty. Nagle poczuła, że jest blisko, zbyt blisko niej w miejscu publicznym i przywróciła uwagę w momencie kiedy złapał ją od tyłu i przyłożył różdżkę do jej gardła.

-Co teraz pani zrobi, panno Granger?

Jego lewe ramie trzymało ją mocno, przyciskając do krzesła. Jednak wciąż miała niewielkie pole do ruchu ręką od różdżki. _Nieostrożna _pomyślała, chociaż musiał planować zrobienie tego.

-Puść ją.- powiedział Harry a rozbawienie zniknęło z jego twarzy. Podszedł do Snape'a.

-Opanuj się, Potter.

Hermiona widziała determinację na twarzy Harry'ego. Nie ważne co sugerował Snape, Harry wziął to na poważnie. Wyglądał jak zapewne wyglądałby gdyby naprawdę przed nim stał śmierciożerca trzymając ją. Poczuła dwie rzeczy, niemal całkowicie różne. Pierwszą był nagły przypływ miłości do Harry'ego. Walczyłby, stanąłby przeciwko wszystkiemu, zanim zobaczyłby ją zranioną. Cokolwiek mieli zrobić, była z nim bezpieczna. Drugą była wściekłość, że on nie potrafi zobaczyć co Snape chce mu przekazać. Tutaj, całkowicie bezpieczny, miał okazję żeby pomyśleć jak zachować się, gdyby któreś z nich zostało pojmane. Snape trenował go tak poważnie jak robił z nią przez zimę. Dlaczego był tak zaślepiony przez starannie dopasowaną szatę i złośliwość?

Hermiona delikatnie przesunęła prawą rękę, wyciągając różdżkę, w chwili gdy Harry uniósł swoją.

-Puść ją- powtórzył.

-Podejdź bliżej, to rzucę na nią urok.

-Nie ośmielisz się.

-Doprawdy?- Snape wbił różdżkę, raczej boleśnie, w jej kark.

-Expe...

-Harry, nie! Expelliarmus rozbroi także mnie!

-Accio Sn...

-Niewerbalnie, Harry, albo wcale! On mnie zabije zanim zdążysz dokończyć zaklęcie!

-Cisza, panno Granger.

Delikatnie uniosła różdżkę myśląc „drętwota" i wiedziała, że osiągnęła cel kiedy Snape zesztywniał przy niej. Oswobodziła się z jego uścisku i zastanowiła się czy powinna zabrać jego różdżkę. To było tylko ćwiczenie, oczywiście, i on wścieknie się, jeśli rozbroi go przed klasą... Ale czy nie chodziło o traktowanie tego jakby było rzeczywistością? Wysunęła jego różdżkę z jego dłoni zanim usunęła zaklęcie.

Snape mrugnął dwa razy, najwyraźniej oceniając sytuację. Cicho, tak strasznie cicho powiedział:

-Moja różdżka, jeśli pani pozwoli- wyciągając dłoń. Podała mu różdżkę, nagle czując że ściska jej się gardło. Czekała na odjęcie punktów i szlaban, co jak była pewna miało nastąpić.

-Mogłem zabić panią trzy razy w czasie który poświęciła pani na krzyczenie instrukcji do pani... przyjaciela.

Przełknęła. Miał rację, oczywiście, ale to była dobra lekcja. Miała po prostu nadzieję, że Harry się czegoś nauczył. Rzuciła mu spojrzenie; kipiał z wściekłości.

-Harry- zaczęła, ale już przesuwał się w stronę Snape'a z uniesioną różdżką. – Harry, stój!

-Jak śmiesz?- zagrzmiał.- To jest obrona _przed_ czarną magią jeśli nie zauważyłeś! Nie masz prawa...

-Harry!

-Nie, proszę kontynuować, Potter. Nie mam prawa... do czego?

-Dotykać jej!- wrzasnął Harry a Hermiona wzdrygnęła się, wyobrażając sobie jak musiało to zabrzmieć dla Snape'a.

Snape jednak był niewzruszony.

-Och, zapewniam cię, mam prawo-warknął.- Minus pięćdziesiąt punktów dla Gryffindoru, za pański wybuch, Potter. I mam nadzieję, że może pan myśleć o lepszej obronie, kiedy będzie stał przed prawdziwym wrogiem.

Na szczęście lekcja się skończyła i Hermiona musiała siłą wyciągnąć Harry'ego z lochów.

-Obrzydliwy, ohydny dupek!- wściekał się chłopak, kiedy wspinali się po marmurowych schodach.

-Dobrze się czujesz Hermiono?- zapytał Ron.

-Świetnie- warknęła.- On mnie nie skrzywdził. On uczył.

-Nazywasz to nauczaniem? On cię terroryzował! Idę do Dumbledore'a. Nie ujdzie mu to na...

-Więc nie ma znaczenia co ja o tym sądzę? Mówicie że byłam terroryzowana? Jestem wdzięczna za to co dzisiaj zrobił i wy też powinniście.

-Wdzięczna?- rzucił Ron.- Zwariowałaś? Dlaczego mielibyśmy być wdzięczni?

-Och, nie wiem. Może dlatego, że dał nam okazję do wyobrażenia sobie co moglibyśmy zrobić, gdyby jedno z nas faktycznie zostało pochwycone? Ponieważ pokazał mi jak myśleć jasno i użyć odwrócenia uwagi jako mojej zalety, nawet jeśli się boję? Na Merlina, za co tu być wdzięcznym?- Przeskoczyła kilka stopni i chłopcy musieli się pośpieszyć żeby za nią nadążyć.

-Tak, ale gdyby powiedział, wtedy moglibyśmy...- zaczął Ron.

-Wyobrażasz sobie, że Lucjusz Malfoy albo Bellatrix Lestrange dadzą ci czas, ostrzegając cię wcześniej? Panie Weasley, proszę zwrócić uwagę co zrobię pana małej, uwięzionej przyjaciółce. Co pan zrobi?

-Brzmisz jak on- powiedział Harry z obrzydzeniem.

Mogli spieprzać. Była daleko od momentu kiedy potraktowałaby porównanie do Snape'a jako zniewagę.

-Świetnie! Cieszę się że tak myślisz, biorąc pod uwagę, że on jest jedyną osobą w okolicy która faktycznie martwi się o przetrwanie. Abstynencja!- wrzasnęła na Grubą Damę, która skrzywiła się słysząc jej ton.

-Posłuchaj, Hermiono- zaczął Harry.

-Nie, ty posłuchaj. Możesz go nienawidzić jak bardzo chcesz Harry. Możesz go wyzywać, możesz wierzyć że jest zdrajcą i czego tam jeszcze potrzebujesz do trzymania się z dala od myślenia o prawdziwym wrogu. Ale ja zamierzam go słuchać, zamierzam się od niego uczyć. I zobaczymy kto odszczeka swoje słowa.

**ooo**

Stosunki między nią a Harrym i Ronem znacznie się ochłodziły na kilka tygodni. Wciąż razem jedli posiłki, siadali w klasach, a Hermiona nadal szukała informacji o Horkruksach, ale linia została zaznaczona i chociaż już o tym nie mówili, wszyscy wiedzieli, że ona jest po przeciwnej stronie.

Ranek w dniu urodzin Rona był ciemny i chłodny. Hermiona przewracała się w łóżku i podjęła ledwie świadomą decyzję żeby spać dalej. Była sobota a ona była na nogach do trzeciej nad ranem, przeszukując dział ksiąg zakazanych. Harry'emu nie poszczęściło się w przekonywaniu profesora Slughorna żeby dał mu wspomnienie, głównie, jak sądziła, ponieważ był takim idiotą, że postąpił zgodnie z radą Rona. Była bardziej niż lekko zirytowana, bo jego niemożność zdobycia wspomnienia po prostu oznaczała więcej siedzenia do późna dla niej. Na pewno zdołają przetrwać śniadanie bez niej. Da Ronowi prezent w czasie lunchu. Zagłębiła się w poduszki i powróciła umysłem do cudownego snu, jaki miała. W nim walczyła ze Snapem i w momencie kiedy podniosła różdżkę żeby go przekląć, porwał ją w ramiona i...

Jej pierścień zrobił się ciepły. _Kurwa. _Zdjęła obrączkę z palca i przyjrzała mu się zmęczonymi oczami.

_Skrzydło szpitalne. _

Natychmiast wyskoczyła z łóżka i założyła wczorajsze dżinsy. Wsunęła buty na stopy. _Och nie. Och, proszę, Boże, nie. _zarzuciła na siebie szatę i zbiegła po schodach, przebiegła przez pokój wspólny, przeskoczyła przez dziurę za portretem i wpadła na kogoś w znajomej, czarnej pelerynie.

Snape złapał ją mocno obiema rękami i przytrzymał aż stanęła pewnie.

-Panna Granger. Wygląda pani na przestraszoną.

-Co? Myślałam...- zatrzymała się.- Co miałeś na myśli mówiąc „skrzydło szpitalne"?- syknęła z wściekłością.

-Weasley- powiedział krótko. – Trucizna. Zorientowałem się, że mogłaś pomyśleć o czymś innym, więc przyszedłem.

-Co się stało? Jak się czuje?

-Nie znam szczegółów, ale jest stabilny. Potter najwyraźniej nauczył się czegoś co próbowałem mu przekazać i wepchnął mu do gardła bezoar. Pani Pomfrey zajmuje się nim. Pomyślałem że chciałabyś wiedzieć.

-Tak, oczywiście. Dziękuję.

Szybkim krokiem poszła w stronę skrzydła szpitalnego. Snape szedł obok niej.

-Profesorze, nie sądzi pan że będzie lepiej...

Popatrzył na nią dziwnie.

-W rzeczy samej. Przepraszam za wystraszenie pani.

-Nie przepraszaj. Jestem wdzięczna.

Nie odpowiedział, tylko skręcił w najbliższy korytarz. Cóż, to było pechowe. Nie miała na myśli... ale to nie pomogłoby. Nie mogła tracić czasu żeby biec za Snapem, kiedy Ron był zatruty. Gdzie mógł otrzymać truciznę? Jej umysł podążył w stronę Draco... jeśli Snape miał rację i Draco był zamieszany w wypadek Katie Bell... Usunęła myśl. Podwójna ślepota. Ale jeśli Ron był w niebezpieczeństwie, na pewno nie oczekiwał że ona nie...

Wpadła do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, gdzie znalazła Weasleyów i Harry'ego zgromadzonych wokół łóżka Rona

-Co się stało? Przyszłam jak tylko usłyszałam!- zbyt późno uświadomiła sobie, że nie może powiedzieć gdzie to usłyszała, ale na szczęście nikt jej nie zapytał.

Usiadła obok Harry'ego i wysłuchała uważnie jak opowiadał, zapewne po raz setny, historię, zaczynającą się od czekoladowych kociołków (_ostrzegałam cię!_ nie mogła powstrzymać wtrącenia) i zabrania Rona do gabinetu Slughorna. Mało brakowało jej do zrobienia szyderczej uwagi na temat niemożności Księcia Półkrwi do pomocy w uwarzeniu antidotum, ale powstrzymała się, kiedy uświadomiła sobie, że bez tej cholernej książki do eliksirów, Harry nie miałby pojęcia jak uratować życie Rona. Skupiła się na sprzecznej modlitwie dziękczynnej do Księcia, kimkolwiek on był.

-Ale wyjdzie z tego?- zapytała, kiedy chłopak skończył opowiadać.

-Profesor Slughorn i pani Promfey mówią że tak_. _Będzie musiał zostać jakiś tydzień... Wciąż przyjmuje wywar z ruty...

Hermiona zaczęła płakać. Jej serce wciąż waliło a to było zbyt wiele. Jak to się stało, że tak się od siebie oddalili? Mogła zobaczyć jak te wydarzenia następowały po sobie... Romilda i te zatrute czekoladki, zaklęty naszyjnik, urodziny Rona, książka księcia półkrwi.. wszystko było dziwnie sensowne dla jej wciąż zaspanego i ogarniętego poczuciem winy umysłu. Jak mogła to przeoczyć? Czy to by się stało, gdyby wstała i poszła na śniadanie? Dlaczego ostatnio się nimi nie zajmowała? Odrzuciła ich przez ich głupie podejście do Malfoya! A najgorszy był fakt, fakt do którego ledwie przyznawała się przed sobą, że była dużo bardziej przestraszona, kiedy myślała że to Snape jest w skrzydle szpitalnym. Czy nie miała serca? Jej najlepszy przyjaciel leży nieprzytomny a ona wciąż była zdenerwowana przypadkowym zlekceważeniem Snape'a w korytarzu. Co jest z nią nie tak?

Harry niezręcznie objął ją, wyraźnie wierząc że jest przejęta troską o Rona. Zaszlochała głośniej nienawidząc swojego zdradzieckiego umysłu i głupiego serca. Ona zawsze była tą rozsądną. Nie znosiła fantazjowania, nie biegała nierozważnie jak Harry i Ron; wierzyła w logikę, rozsądek i naukę. Wyznaczała priorytety. A jednak, nagle, wyglądało na to, że jej priorytety poplątały się i pomieszały przez złośliwego, cynicznego mężczyznę dwa razy od niej starszego, który spędzał połowę czasu na rozwścieczaniu jej, a drugą połowę na udowadnianiu w kółko, na różne sposoby, że mimo jej wieku, jej domu, jej usposobienia... mimo wszystko się o nią troszczył.

Ginny podeszła i objęła ją z drugiej strony. Jak to możliwe żeby nienawidzić się tak gwałtownie i czuć się tak przewrotnie szczęśliwą w tym samym czasie? Pozwoliła sobie wtulić się w przyjaciół i płakać ze wszystkich powodów które w niej narastały. Wszyscy tutaj, wszyscy których kochała byli w, cytując zegar pani Weasley, śmiertelnym zagrożeniu. Zatrucie Rona było z pewnością jedynie wstępem do horrorów z jakimi mieli się zmierzyć. Niedługo, wiedziała, ona, Ron i Harry opuszczą Hogwart. Zapewne następnym razem gdy jedno z nich będzie ranne, ona będzie leczyć rany. To wystarczało, żeby wariować ze strachu i zwątpienia. A jednak czuła się komfortowo dzięki Harry'emu i Ginny, a jeszcze lepiej przez mężczyznę który uczył ją jak przetrwać. Jeśli im się uda, podziękują Snape'owi. Ale co z jego przetrwaniem? Kto będzie leczył jego rany, martwił się przy jego łóżku? Kiedy powróci do śmierciożerców, kto w ogóle będzie się troszczył, że on jest w niebezpieczeństwie?

-Wyjdzie z tego, Hermiono- szepnął Harry.

Pociągnęła nosem ostatni raz i wstała.

-Mam taką nadzieję- powiedziała, chociaż to nie o Ronie myślała.

(1) chodzi o pied pipe, czyli „flecistę z Hameln", bohatera baśni ludowej spisanej min. przez braci Grimm- wg legendy w XIII wieku miasteczko Hameln miała opanować plaga szczurów. Wynajęty przez mieszkańców szczurołap za pomocą muzyki płynącej z cudownego fletu wywabił gryzonie z miasta. Kiedy po wykonanej pracy nie dostał wynagrodzenia, w podobny sposób wyprowadził w nieznane wszystkie dzieci z Hameln. Myślę że autorce chodzi o zdolność Dumbledore'a do omamiania dzieci i prowadzenia ich wg swojej woli. Kolorowy, bo wg podań flecista ubierał się w kolorowe ciuszki. Pojawił się podobno w „Fauście" Goethego.


	14. Chapter 14

Znalazłam chwilkę, żeby dodać nową część. Z góry przepraszam za błędy, ale nie mam czasu sprawdzać tego kilka razy, bo mam masę nauki :/

Rozdział 14

Kiedy znak zapłonął, Snape wiedział, że nie jest wezwany na przesłuchanie. Pojawił się ból, tak, uczucie czegoś obcego i złego w skórze, ale był zagłuszony przez mrowienie... Przyjemne mrowienie, obiecujące coś innego. Nie lubił odpowiadać na takie wezwania, ale czuł, że ze względu na ostatnie niezadowolenie Czarnego Pana, mądrzej było skapitulować. Dlatego poszedł do sypialni i bardzo uważnie wybrał strój: jego najlepsza szata wyjściowa w bogatym, ciemno zielonym kolorze, na nią zarzucona najcięższa peleryna i, oczywiście, maska, którą zmniejszył i ukrył w kieszeni. Szybko napisał liścik do Dumbledore'a, wyjaśniający gdzie i dlaczego jest i zatrzymał się zastanawiając się, czy powinien skontaktować się z panną Granger.

Była w nim jakaś część, która chciała wypróbować ich nowoodkrytą więź. Gdyby powiedział jej gdzie idzie, czy zastałby ją po powrocie czekającą w jego komnatach? Czy byłby w stanie przyjąć pocieszenie i siłę, które oferowała, jeśli zdołałby zmusić ją do udowodnienia, ponownie, że jej zależało? Uniósł różdżkę i zawahał się. Wiedział, że nie będzie torturowany, przynajmniej nie w sposób do jakiego przywykł. Byłoby błędem niepokoić ją, szczególnie że nie miał pojęcia kiedy może wrócić. Tego typu zebrania często przeciągały się przez całą noc. Jednak chyba nie był w stanie się powstrzymać.

_Wezwano mnie_ wysłał przez pierścień i podążył do punktu teleportacyjnego.

Był trochę zawiedziony, kiedy nie odpowiedziała, chociaż wiedział, że prawdopodobnie wciąż była w pokoju pełnym ludzi w którym zostawił ją kilka godzin wcześniej. Sprawdził pierścień jeszcze raz przed odejściem, chociaż nie czuł ciepła, założył maskę i deportował się.

Pojawił się w pokoju o oszałamiającej wielkości. Sufit wydawał się dążyć do nieba, a ciężkie, kamienne ściany były pokryte masywnymi, misternie haftowanymi gobelinami. Delikatne światło świec migotało z każdej ściany a pomieszczenie było nasycone hałasem i zapachami. Wyczuwał pieczony drób, cynamon, gotowane warzywa i woń drogiego czerwonego wina. Dźwięki muzyki wypełniały powietrze, chociaż nie widział orkiestry w tłumie czarownic i czarodziejów.

Narcyza Malfoy błyszcząca w pięknej, szafirowej sukni zbliżyła się do niego natychmiast. Wyglądała lepiej niż w ostatnim czasie, a na pewno lepiej niż podczas ich spotkania na Spinner's End. Jej włosy były jasne i błyszczące, a skóra promienna. Jednak było w jej twarzy coś, co kazało mu podejrzewać, że włożyła sporo zaklęć i wysiłku w swój wygląd. Jej wzrok był ciężki i ponury, jakby właśnie otrzymała niepokojące informacje.

-Severusie, mój drogi. Tak się cieszę, że mogłeś się pojawić. Pozwól że wezmę twój płaszcz.

Więc był w Malfoy Manor, tak jak podejrzewał.

-Narcyza- powiedział, podając jej okrycie.- Wyglądasz olśniewająco jak zawsze. Powiedz mi, czemu zawdzięczamy twoją przemiłą gościnność?

Zarumieniła się pięknie. Nigdy nie przestawało go zadziwiać jak czystokrwiści trzymali się starych sposobów, starych manier w każdej sytuacji. Jej mąż był uwięziony w Azkabanie, jej nastoletni syn zajmował się obowiązkiem zbyt dużym nawet dla dorosłego czarodzieja, a jednak Narcyza flirtowała z nim w swojej sali balowej. Poczuł niechętny podziw do jej odwagi.

-Najwyraźniej Draco doprowadził do przełomu- powiedziała.- Jestem pewna, że miałeś z tym coś wspólnego, Severusie. Zawsze będę twoją dłużniczką.

-Nonsens- odparł.- Draco jest zasłużony dla rodziny. Samowystarczalny, rozsądny... Cieszę się słysząc, że plan zbliża się do pozytywnego zakończenia.

-Jestem pewna. Skończysz z nauczaniem, czyż nie? Zajmiesz pozycję dyrektora?

-Tak, jeśli takie będzie życzenie Czarnego Pana.

-Oczywiście, mój drogi. Zjedz coś- powiedziała, kiedy pojawił się skrzat domowy z przystawkami. Wziął figę, posypaną serem mascarpone i zawiniętą w plasterek prosciutto.

-Fascynujące- powiedział, przyglądając się przekąsce nieufnie, zanim ją zjadł.- I przepyszne. Chociaż nie spodziewałem się niczego innego.

Obdarzyła go łaskawym uśmiechem i owinęła jego ramię ręką.

-Z pewnością chcesz oddać hołd- powiedziała i poprowadziła go przez tłum.

Czarny Pan siedział w ogromnym fotelu, choć zapewne bardziej adekwatną nazwą byłby tron, na końcu sali balowej. Snape uśmiechnął się w duchu widząc przepych i widowiskowość czarodzieja, ale musiał przyznać, że było coś królewskiego w atmosferze w pokoju. Kiedy przechodził wraz z Narcyzą, pozostali śmierciożercy z szacunkiem cofali się, aby zrobić im miejsce. Czuł, że jego ciężka, jedwabna szata sunie za nim po kamiennej podłodze, a suknia Narcyzy powiewała za nią delikatnie. Wiedział, że muszą wyglądać niesamowicie, bo widział zazdrość na twarzach niektórych gości, zarówno kobiet jak i mężczyzn. Było coś satysfakcjonującego w czci, jaką darzyli go inni śmierciożercy. Wiedział doskonale, że było kilku, jak na przykład Bellatriks, którzy wciąż go podejrzewali, ale tu nie wolno im było tego pokazać. Tu był Severusem Snapem, zaufanym szpiegiem Czarnego Pana. Tutaj był szanowany tak, że nie mógłby tego kupić za żadne pieniądze, bardziej nawet niż Lucjusz Malfoy... Nawet w jego własnym domu, z jego żoną przy boku... Był prawą ręką Lorda Voldemorta. To było zupełnie inne od spotkań jasnej strony, na których był spychany na tył pokoju, ignorowany. Kiedy podawano obiad, był zawsze ostatnim obsłużonym gościem. Nikt go nie witał, ani nie przesuwał się, żeby go przepuścić. Na zebrania zakonu wślizgiwał się. Nie można było tego inaczej określić. Ale tutaj... Tutaj podchodził.

Snape ukląkł przed Czarnym Panem.

-Severus. Cieszę się, że mogłeś się pojawić.

-Ja również, mój panie. W zamku było zamieszanie. Młody Weasley został otruty. Wszyscy skupili się na nim, więc mogłem wyjść niezauważony.

-Otruty, mówisz?

-W rzeczy samej, mój panie. Podejrzewam, że to był... wypadek. Ale nie pozwól nam się nad tym rozwodzić. Czas na świętowanie! Narcyza wspomniała, że otrzymaliśmy dobre wiadomości.

-Z pewnością już wiesz o sukcesie Draco. Już ma szafę w odpowiednim miejscu, czekamy tylko na nieobecność Dumbledore'a. Twoje informacje o jego poczynaniach były bardzo pomocne. Draco pozyskał barmankę, która zawiadomi nas, gdy dyrektor opuści zamek.

-Doskonale, mój panie- powiedział Snape. _Szafa?_

-Całkiem. A teraz, Severusie, wygląda na to że czarownice ustawiają się w kolejce żeby z tobą zatańczyć. Wierzę że ich nie zawiedziesz.

-Cokolwiek zadowoli mojego pana- odparł Snape, odwracając się i kłaniając Narcyzie, która stała po jego prawej stronie. Wyciągnął rękę, a ona podała mu delikatną dłoń, pozwalając, aby poprowadził ją na parkiet.

-Bellatriks martwi się tym jak potraktowała cię tego lata- powiedziała Narcyza, kiedy zaczęli tańczyć powolnego walca.

-Powiedz jej żeby się tym nie przejmowała, bo ja się nie przejąłem.- odpowiedział.

-Na pewno ulży jej, że to powiedziałeś, Severusie. Może z nią zatańczysz? To na pewno ją uspokoi.

-Z pewnością. Taniec z obiema siostrami Black jednego wieczoru... Rozpieszczasz mnie, Narcyzo. Co u Lucjusza?

Nie był pewien czy mu się nie wydawało, ale chyba zesztywniała lekko na jego słowa.

-Ma się tak dobrze, jak może będąc w Azkabanie.

-Wybacz, moja droga. Nie zamierzałem cię zmartwić.

-Nie, Severusie, dziękuję że zapytałeś i oczywiście przekażę mu pozdrowienia. Po prostu... Nie mam ochoty dzisiaj o nim myśleć- powiedziała i ponownie, nie był pewien czy to nie jego wyobraźnia, czy Narcyza Malfoy mocniej się do niego przytuliła.

Kiedy tańczyli, Snape przyglądał się kobietom dookoła niego, przypominając je sobie, gdy miały po siedemnaście lat, ledwo po zakończeniu Hogwartu: młode, bogate, wykwintne, ambitne. Bellatriks Black z burzą pięknych, czarnych włosów i bezczelnym uśmiechem; Maia Selwynn, która w szkole była ponurym molem książkowym, ale rozkwitła czymś w rodzaju surowego blasku po dołączeniu do śmierciożerców; Delphine Rosier, z domu Prewett, która tak pięknie tańczyła; Marigold Parkinson, której długie rzęsy i głęboka sakiewka popychały mężczyzn do najbardziej żałosnych popisów.

Wtedy wydawało się, że pieniądze muszą tworzyć piękno, więc każdy bal pełen był delikatnych, uprzywilejowanych kobiet, ubranych w jedwabne suknie, zawsze wyglądających piękniej niż poprzednio. Spoglądał na kolejne twarze. Mógł mieć każdą, którą chciał; wystarczyło żeby powiedział słowo, tak wpływowy był, od razu po przyłączeniu się. Ale myślał wtedy jedynie o Lily. Jakoś, pomimo jej zaskakująco jaskrawo rudych włosów i tanich, mugolskich ubrań, sprawiała, że one wszystkie wyglądały jak malowane nierządnice.

Piosenka skończyła się, więc Snape uwolnił z ramion raczej niechętną Narcyzę. Bellatriks pojawiła się w zasięgu jego wzroku, więc podszedł do niej, ponownie wyciągając rękę.

-Bella- powiedział ciepło.

-Severus.

-Zechcesz zatańczyć?

-Dlaczego nie. To dla mnie przyjemność- wyglądała na lekko skruszoną.

Kiedy Bellatriks wsunęła się w jego ramiona, zaskoczyło go jak smukła jest. Nawet teraz była w niej szalona energia i gracja, którą miała we krwi, ale kości policzkowe był zbyt wystające, a włosy... Patrzenie na nie niemal bolało. Doskonale pamiętał jej włosy. Były jak jedwab w odcieniu atramentu. Teraz były przetykane szorstkimi, białymi pasmami i chociaż wyraźnie upiększone czarami, były zaledwie cieniem dawnego piękna i elegancji. Bellatriks była zaledwie osiem lat starsza, ale czas odcisnął na niej piętno. Chociaż na nim zapewne też. Czas spędzony w Azkabanie był widoczny na jej twarzy.

Dawniej krążyły pogłoski łączące go z tą czy tamtą czarownicą. Również Bella była jedną z jego rzekomych kochanek, zanim poślubiła Rudolfa. To było doprawdy śmieszne. Żadna z nich ani trochę nie interesowała Snape'a. To czego chciał, nie było w tym pomieszczeniu ani wtedy ani teraz. Wszystko, o czym marzył, od kiedy pamiętał, to żeby być chcianym. Nie pożądanym, nie potrzebnym, chociaż to mogło być przyjemne, ale po prostu chcianym. Po prostu mieć kogoś, kto go wybierze wiele razy jedynie przez to że jest sobą. Kobiety w tym pokoju nie potrafiły oceniać mężczyzny inaczej niż ze względu na jego krew, pozycję społeczną i stan konta u Gringotta. Były świetnie wychowanymi czarownicami szczególnego rodzaju. Miłość się nie liczyła w obliczu sojuszy..

Przyszedł do Voldemorta z otwartą raną po tym, jak Lily wyszła za Pottera. Aż do dnia ich ślubu wierzył, że może ją przekonać. Mieli tak wiele wspólnych wspomnień i dla niego wydawało się jasne, że ona może być tym czego najbardziej potrzebował. Lily Evans nie dbałaby o to że jest biedny, brzydki i pół krwi. Lily znała go od kiedy był niezręcznym, nieudolnym dzieckiem w niedopasowanych, mugolskich ubraniach. Jeśli ktoś mógł nie zwracać uwagi na jego wady, musiała to być Lily Evans, z jej dzielnym, gryfońskim sercem i sposobem w jaki zdawała się wyciągać to co było najlepsze w człowieku. Ale wybrała Pottera. Nawet myślenie o nim powodowało mdłości. Nigdy nie rozumiał, co sprawiało że ten dureń był dla niej tak atrakcyjny. Nie widział w nim ani odwagi, ani szczerości ani ciepła. Nic z tego co miała w sobie Lily. Kiedy myślał o Potterze widział bogatego, zepsutego bachora pobłogosławionego od narodzin świetnym wyglądem, złotem i sprawnością fizyczną. Potter nie przykładał się do szkoły, nigdy nie miał stałej pracy; nie myślał o niczym po za figlami i Quidditchem. Był jak te czarownice z którymi Snape tańczył tego wieczora: przyjemny dla oka i całkowicie nieistotny. Myślał, że Lily jest warta dużo więcej. Szczerze mówiąc, myślał że sam jest wart dużo więcej.

Więc w końcu dołączył do Voldemorta, przygotowując się do sukcesu, który nie śnił się nikomu w najśmielszych marzeniach, przygotowując się do pokazania jej co straciła. Z jego inteligencją i mocą Czarnego Pana co mogło go powstrzymać?

-Severusie- powiedziała Bella, wyrywając go z zamyślenia.- Ledwie się do mnie odezwałeś.

-Wybacz mi, Bello- mruknął.- Po prostu wspominałem dawne czasy. Przyznaję że jesteś wizją tego wieczora.

Zaśmiała się swoim chłodnym, brzęczącym śmiechem.

-Och, ale te dni minęły, przyjacielu. Czas zająć sie nowymi. Peregrine przyglądała ci się cały wieczór. Dlaczego tracisz czas, tańcząc z Cissy i ze mną? Jesteśmy teraz jedynie starymi matronami.

Peregrine Lestrange, bratanica Bellatriks faktycznie gapiła się na niego wdzięcznymi oczami. Miała dziewiętnaście lat i niedawno ukończyła Durmstrang.

-Jest urocza, przyznaje, ale nie może się z tobą równać.

-Jesteś pochlebcą, Sevy- powiedziała. Piosenka skończyła się.- Przyjdź, porozmawiaj z Rudolfem. Zamierzał się ciebie poradzić o jakiś eliksir, ale raczej nie możemy się pojawić w Hogwarcie, prawda?

Snape pozwolił jej poprowadzić się do grupki czarodziejów, którzy stali niedaleko, swobodnie popijając ognistą whisky z kryształowych szklanek Lucjusza Malfoya. Ciężko byłoby sobie wyobrazić, patrząc na nich, że byli członkami ciemnego i złowrogiego społeczeństwa, w którym rządził strach. Ciężko było siebie wyobrazić któregoś z nich, tak dobrze ubranych i wychowanych, wijącego się pod cruciatusem, albo nagiego i błagającego, próbującego uciec od chłosty.

-Avery, Gibbon, Lestrange- powiedział.

-Snape!- wykrzyknął Avery, ściskając na powitanie jego ramię.- Mężczyzna, którego chcieliśmy zobaczyć. Dawno cię nie było, przyjacielu.

-Panowie, miło was widzieć. Obawiam się, że moje zadanie zostawia mi niewiele czasu na składanie wizyt. Jednak często o was myślę. Również tęskniłem za naszymi małymi... wypadami.

Rudolf zaśmiał się głośno.

-Jestem pewien że tak, skoro jesteś zamknięty w tym zamku przez cały rok. Jak tam stary Dumbel?

-Z tego co słyszałem, nawet jeśli teraz czuje się dobrze, to już niedługo to się zmieni- odpowiedział Snape.

Mężczyźni zaśmiali się, a Bellatriks odeszła, żeby dołączyć do towarzystwa Narcyzy, Peregrine i Marigold. Peregrine ze swoją młodością wyróżniała się jak kwiat cieplarniany.

Tak, dołączył do nich żeby znaleźć żonę i zdobyć bogactwo. Przyjrzał się czarodziejom, którzy rzekomo byli jego przyjaciółmi. Z ich trójki jedynie Lestrange był bogaty przed dołączeniem do Czarnego Pana. Jego plan nie był dziwny. A jednak nie zdołał się przywiązać do nikogo. Były flirty, ale nikt nigdy nie zadowolił go na tyle, żeby chciał przedłużyć sytuację. Czekał. Ale na co?

Na co? Czy to możliwe, że wciąż czekał, wciąż miał nadzieję na to, że jest więcej do przeżycia niż strach? Nikt w tym pomieszczeniu nie lubił, nie chciał go naprawdę. Po prostu podziwiali jego moc i obawiali się gniewu. Pomimo pięknej oprawy to nie było inne niż spotkania zakonu i gdyby mogli, unikaliby go. Nagle, uświadomił sobie, że może przejść przez pokój i zaprosić Peregrine do tańca, zabiegać o nią, sprzymierzyć się z najsilniejszą rodziną czystokrwistych czarodziejów w całym magicznym świecie i wspiąć się jeszcze wyżej w rankingu Czarnego Pana. Mógł kontynuować plan żeby pomóc Malfoyowi i zapewnić sobie dom taki jak ten. Mógł nawet zrobić z tych mężczyzn rogaczy, a oni nie mogliby zareagować. Mógł mieć to wszystko i więcej. Jego szansa jeszcze nie minęła.

Gibbon zarechotał i Snape został zmuszony do wzięcia udziału w dyskusji na temat preferencji seksualnych Dumbledore'a.

-Lubi takie małe, prawda Snape? Powiedz prawdę. Czy dyrektor robi specjalne lekcje pierwszorocznym dziewczynkom?

-Raczej pierwszorocznym chłopcom – odparł, odpychając obrzydzenie które mogło wypłynąć na jego twarz. Co za niesmaczna rozmowa. Mężczyźni obok niego wybuchnęli śmiechem.

- Pierwszoroczni chłopcy- Avery sapnął, łapiąc się ze śmiechu pod boki.- Och, Snape, nigdy się nie zmienisz. Pamiętasz, jak...

Ale Snape nie interesował się wspomnieniami Avey'ego, bo właśnie podeszła do niego Peregrine.

-Panie Snape- powiedziała.

-Proszę, moja droga, nazywaj mnie Severus, albo naprawdę będę czuł się jak starzec.

-W takim razie Severusie- powiedziała z wdziękiem.- Nie oszukuję się, że mnie pamiętasz, ale...

-Nie pamiętać Peregrine Lestrange? To jakby zapomnieć jak wygląda promyk słońca. Jak się dzisiaj bawisz?

-Świetnie, proszę pana. A pan?

-Całkiem dobrze teraz, bo rozmawiam z tobą.- zaczerwieniła się i odwróciła wzrok.- Zechciałaby pani zatańczyć, panno Lestrange?

-Mów mi Peregrine, Severusie. I bardzo chętnie.

Poprowadził ją na parkiet. Kiedy jej bladozielona suknia zawirowała w tańcu nagle przypomniał sobie o zupełnie innej młodej czarownicy w zielonej szacie, z którą ostatnio tańczył.

-Więc uczysz w Hogwarcie.

-Tak. Upokarzające zajęcie.

-Dlaczego? Właśnie skończyłam Durmstrang. Naprawdę podziwiam nauczycieli. To jest duża... władza... Kształtowanie młodych umysłów.

-Chociaż jestem pewien, że jesteś najlepsza we wszystkim czego się podejmujesz, moja droga, zapewniam, że przeciętny uczeń nie chce być kształtowany, jak to ujęłaś.

Roześmiała się.

-Pewnie nie. Ale dano mi do zrozumienia, że jesteś bardzo utalentowanym mistrzem eliksirów.

-Zawstydzasz mnie, moja droga. Zwyczajnie lubię sztukę warzenia.

-Ach, również skromny i przystojny.

Wewnętrznie wzdrygnął się. Kłamstwa, wszystko to kłamstwa. Gdyby powiedziała „zdolny", „spełniony", „posiadający władzę", czy nawet „wspaniały" mógłby chcieć kontynuować tę farsę przez następny taniec. Ale ta dziewczyna nie miała w sobie ani krzty rozsądku. Za jakiego głupca go uznała? Nie interesowały go kobiece pochlebstwa. Gdyby być szczerym, nie interesowała go ani młoda Peregrine Lestrange, ani domy jak ten, ani służenie jakiemuś panu do końca swojego żałosnego życia. Co mógł zrobić z takim życiem? Skomleć błagając o życie... Wracać do domu, do kobiety dla której musiałby być miły? Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, żeby ktokolwiek chciał czegoś takiego. Tak naprawdę, to czego naprawdę chciał, to wrócić do Hogwartu i znaleźć pannę Granger czekającą na niego w jego komnatach; zmyć z siebie woń drogich perfum i wdychać czysty zapach jej włosów.

-Severusie? Mam nadzieję, że cię nie obraziłam?

-Jak mógłbym być urażony pochwałą od tak uroczej dziewczyny?- odparł, z ulgą zauważając, że muzyka się skończyła,

-Nie zechciałbyś mnie odprowadzić do domu ojca? Przez tego szampana mam ból głowy, no i nie chciałabym podróżować sama w tych czasach.

-Brzmi cudownie, ale muszę wracać do Hogwartu- powiedział, prowadząc ją z powrotem do grupki kobiet.- Może młody Goyle?- Uwolnił ją i ujął dłoń Narcyzy unosząc ją do ust.- Narcyzo, moja droga, to była przyjemność.

-Ale Severusie, chyba jeszcze nie wychodzisz? Gość honorowy jeszcze nie przybył!

-Przekażę Draco najlepsze życzenia w szkole. Jak powiedziałem naszemu panu, wyszedłem w trakcie sporego zamieszania. Jak tylko wszystko się uspokoi, zauważą moje zniknięcie. Ale cieszę się niezmiernie, że miałem okazję do pojawienia się w twoim wspaniałym domu i podziwiania twojej pięknej twarzy. Pozdrów ode mnie Lucjusza. I dbaj o siebie, moja droga.

-Ty również, Severusie. Nigdy nie zapomnę...

-Cicho, Narcyzo. To nic.

Poinformował o tym, że wychodzi Czarnego Pana, zapewniając go, że niebawem spotkają się świętując większe wydarzenie i teleportował się.

Kiedy znalazł się na terenie Hogwartu, poczuł chłód i owinął się ciaśniej płaszczem. Szaty, które założył, chociaż ciężkie, nie pasowały na marcową wichurę. Poruszał się po zamku ukradkiem, nie chcąc być pytanym o swój strój, jednak czuł, że musi natychmiast poinformować Dumbledore'a, że najwyraźniej Draco zbliża się do zakończenia swojego planu, na czymkolwiek on polegał. Wszedł na spiralne schody prowadzące do gabinetu dyrektora, wdzięczny, że nie spotkał po drodze żadnych uczniów. Uniósł rękę żeby zapukać, kiedy włoski na jego karku uniosły się.

Ktoś był tu z nim. Wziął głęboki oddech, ale jego zmysły były znieczulone przez taką ilość mocnych perfum. Chociaż, pomyślał, wydawało mu się, że czuje...

-Panna Granger?- czyżby mimo wszystko przyszła dla niego?

Jej głos drżał od łez, ale gniew w nim był wyraźny.

-Dlaczego? Dlaczego pierścień był widoczny przez _cały dzień?_


	15. Chapter 15

Nie bardzo mam czas, ale będzie tylko gorzej, więc wrzucam odcinek.

Magoriano, Nox, cieszę się, że podoba się Wam opowiadanie :)

Odcinek zdecydowanie dla osób pełnoletnich.

Rozdział 15

Na pieprzone gacie Merlina. Pierścień. Snape nie zawahał się, tylko schował swoją różdżkę i na oślep wyciągnął ręce. Kiedy ją znalazł, objął ją i zgniótł jej usta w gwałtownym i zaborczym pocałunku.

-Panno Granger, wyjaśnię to. Ale muszę natychmiast zobaczyć się z dyrektorem. Idź do moich komnat i poczekaj aż wrócę.

-Nie wiem jak tam dojść bez sieci fiuu- powiedziała dużo spokojniej.- Parvati i Lavender...

-Mój gabinet... Możesz tam skorzystać z kominka..

-Oczywiście. Nie wiem dlaczego byłam tak...

-Idź.- usłyszał szelest jej szat i odgłos kroków, gdy zbiegała po schodach. Poczekał chwilę, aż jego puls zwolni i zapukał mocno w drzwi.

-Zastanawiałem się kiedy w końcu wejdziesz- powiedział Dumbledore.

_Szlag by to trafił i wysłał do Hadesu i z powrotem. Ile słyszał?_

-Wybacz Albusie- rzucił chłodno.- Pierścienie, które zaczarowałeś dla mnie i mojej żony, czasami powodują nieprzewidziane konsekwencje.

-Konsekwencje, Severusie? Z pewnością nie... Angażujesz się w coś z tą dziewczyną?

Snape odetchnął głęboko zanim odpowiedział. Najwyraźniej przedstawienie jeszcze się nie skończyło.

-Angażuję się? Masz na myśli coś po za małżeństwem które tak bezwzględnie zaaranżowałeś?

-Twoje małżeństwo, jak doskonale wiesz, jest częścią planu... Planu na czas wojny. Nie chcę, żebyś stworzył zobowiązania, które mogą zmienić twoją lojalność. Masz obowiązki wobec syna Lily Potter.

Syn Lily Potter. Te oczy... Myślał o Lily jaką była, kiedy ją poznał. Przebojowa czarownica na placu zabaw, z błyskiem w zielonych oczach i słońcem igrającym z jej włosami, jakby wędrowało lata świetlne tylko w tym celu. Lily odeszła. Lily zginęła, a wraz z nią cała jego nadzieja, że ktoś naprawdę mógłby go _zobaczyć._ A jednak, wydawało się, że jej wspomnienie było przywracane tyle razy, że wyśliznęło się jak porcelana z jego palców i rozbiło. Dlaczego żył pamięcią o kobiecie która nigdy go nie chciała? To była nadzieja, którą pielęgnował, nie czarownica którą tak głupio wybrał. Popatrzył na Dumbledore'a. Na jego twarzy widać było ślad zadowolenia, jakby posmakował zwycięstwa i cieszył się smakiem.

Ale nadzieja nie odeszła. Nadzieja siedziała w jego salonie, czekając na mężczyznę, który został dla niej wybrany i którego sama wybrała wbrew rozsądkowi. Tak, wiedział o swoim obowiązku i o tym, że dyrektor ma rację. Jego obowiązkiem było chronienie Pottera, żeby zobaczyć że przeżył, że zatriumfował. Gdyby mógł zapewnić, że Voldemort zostanie zniszczony, mógł zwrócić jego urodzonej wśród Mugoli żonie, wszystkie możliwości.

-Zapewniam cię, doskonale rozumiem kwestię mojej lojalności, Albusie.

-Dobrze. Cieszę się, że to słyszę. Teraz bardziej istotne kwestie. Pisałeś, że oczekujesz przyjęcia. Co świętował Voldemort?

-Wygląda na to, że Malfoy zbliża się do sukcesu. Czarny Pan mówił, że szafa jest na miejscu.

-Szafa?

-Nie wiem. Malfoy dalej nie chce podzielić się szczegółami.

Dumbledore popatrzył na niego ostro.

-A ty uważasz, że zrobiłeś wszystko, użyłeś wszystkich swoich _umiejętności_ żeby wydobyć od niego tę informację?

Snape odwrócił wzrok nie chcąc dać się zastraszyć.

-Zniechęcanie chłopca przez naciskanie na niego zbyt mocno nie jest dobrym pomysłem. Przekroczył punkt krytyczny. Staje się niebezpieczny.

-Dokładnie o tym mówię. Ilu uczniów ucierpi zanim zadziałasz? Co jeśli to panna Granger byłaby dzisiaj w skrzydle szpitalnym?

Czy ten dupek naprawdę sądził, że nie rozważał tej ewentualności? Kiedy usłyszał, że gryfon został otruty, był naprawdę przestraszony, po raz pierwszy od lat. Nagle wydawało się że ma dużo do stracenia.

-Na szczęście dla uczniów- odparł unosząc brew- rezultat naszego planu najwyraźniej jest już blisko. Czarny Pan twierdzi, że czekają jedynie na twoją nieobecność w szkole.

-Przynajmniej daje nam to pewną kontrolę nad sytuacją.

-W rzeczy samej.

-Świetnie, Severusie. Bądź gotowy. Zawiadomię cię, zanim opuszczę szkołę z jakiegoś powodu- Dumbledore wydawał się nieporuszony, ale jego słowa przynosiły prawdę o tym, co obiecał zrobić.

-Albusie...- pomimo wściekłości, pomimo wszystko, nie mógł sobie wyobrazić jak mógłby zabić mężczyznę, który go ocalił, który dał mu ostatnią szansę.

-Wiesz co musi być zrobione.

Snape podniósł się i odwrócił.

-Wedle życzenia.

ooo

Siedziała na kanapie kiedy wyszedł z kominka, ale tym razem nie spała, patrząc się bezmyślnie w płomienie. Nie płakała, chociaż teraz, kiedy była widzialna, mógł zobaczyć zmartwienie, jakie spowodował. Jej oczy były podkrążone i spuchnięte, a skóra poszarzała.

-Panno Granger- powiedział, a ona spojrzała na niego, tak jak robiła często, z otwartością jaką ledwie mógł znieść. Był pewien, że nigdy na nikogo tak nie patrzył, nigdy nie pozwolił sobie na taką otwartość.

Nic nie powiedziała, jedynie patrzyła, czekając, jak sądził, na wyjaśnienie. Ale jak miał to wyjaśnić?

_Dzisiaj odwiedziłem starych przyjaciół. Prawdę mówiąc wyglądali na zmęczonych. Widzieli we mnie moc, pełnię i pożądali jej. Ale wszystko czego chcę ja, to ty._

-Zostałem wezwany przez Voldemorta, jak wiesz- powiedział i zobaczył skupienie w jej oczach.- To było coś w rodzaju przyjęcia. Oczekują... przełomu.

Wciąż nie poruszyła się, obserwując go.

-Była muzyka i jedzenie. Wszyscy wystroili się w najlepsze szaty, uśmiechali się sztucznie. Ostatnie lata kosztowały śmierciożerców ich blask, jak na pewno możesz sobie wyobrazić. Ale dzisiaj wszyscy starali się wyglądać na... potężnych.

Nic. Wciąż patrzyła. _Co chciała usłyszeć?_

- Tańczyłem, Hermiono. To wszystko. Tańczyłem z kobietą, która widziała, w jakiś sposób, że nie zostałem złamany... Widziała we mnie życie i chciała go.

-Tylko tańczyłeś?- jej głos był wysoki i zgrzytliwy.

-Tak- potwierdził. Wzięła głęboki, drżący oddech, który wydawał się wydobyć całą udrękę, która w niej pozostała.

-Wszystko w porządku?- zapytała.

-Nie jestem ranny- odparł, chociaż nie dokładnie o to pytała. Wstała i podeszła do niego powoli. Jej delikatna ręka sięgnęła do jego rękawa.

-Wyglądasz...- powiedziała, zastanawiając się, a on przygotował się.- oszałamiająco.

Zamknął oczy. Jak mógł to zrobić, wiedząc co ma się stać? Odsunął się.

-Musimy porozmawiać. Poczekaj.

Wyszedł z pokoju do laboratorium. Czuł ból w klatce piersiowej. Może nie być innej okazji, był tego pewien. Mógł pozwolić jej dotknąć go. Mógł... Ale jak wiele okazji będzie, żeby dał jej to czego potrzebuje żeby wykonać ten nieszczęsny plan? Czas był doskonały; teraz przekaże jej eliksir.

Powrócił z cienką, niepodpisaną fiolką i podał jej ją.

-To jest Vita Secundus.

-Drugie życie- westchnęła.- Ale, proszę pana... Vita Secundus... Lata...

-Zajmuje jego uwarzenie, tak. Zacząłem na twoim trzecim roku, kiedy powrócił Pettigrew. Dumbledore uznał, całkiem słusznie, że to znak.

-I zamierzasz użyć to na...

-Chcę żebyś ty go użyła. Dla Pottera, gdyby tego potrzebował.

Patrzyła na fiolkę w dłoni.

-Dla Harry'ego.

-W rzeczy samej. Dla Pottera i **nikogo innego.** Bez względu na wszystko. Czy to jest jasne?

-Ale dlaczego ja?

-Sądziłem, że to oczywiste. Bo będziesz z nim. Tylko ty będziesz wiedzieć kiedy i czy moment jest dobry żeby to zaaplikować. Eliksir działa jedynie na rany, magiczne i niemagiczne. Nie działa na...

-Klątwę zabijającą.

-Dokładnie. Sądzę że Czarny Pan nie użyje klątwy zabijającej na Potterze po raz drugi. Ale jeśli zostanie... śmiertelnie ranny... Vita Secundus go uratuje. Może być użyty raz, panno Granger. Nie ma trzeciego życia. Więc musisz być całkowicie pewna.

Potaknęła.

-Dlaczego daje mi pan to teraz?

-Czarny Pan świętuje. Czas się zbliża.

-Czas?

-Zauważyłaś, jestem tego pewny, że pobraliśmy się z jakiegoś powodu- powiedział oschle. Odwróciła wzrok.

-Odchodzisz- powiedziała. To nie było pytanie.

-Wiesz że muszę.

-Dlaczego?

-Nie mogę ci tego powiedzieć.

-Pieprzyć podwójną ślepotę! Dlaczego odchodzisz?- nie powiedziała _Dlaczego odchodzisz ode mnie? _ ale pytanie zawisło między nimi.

-Ponieważ jest to konieczne.

Nie odpowiedziała, ale łzy ponownie pojawiły się w jej oczach.

-Musisz mieć eliksir przy sobie przez cały czas. Być cały czas czujna. Potter _musi_ przeżyć. Musi zwyciężyć.

-Zwyciężyć? Zabić Voldemorta? Ale jak?

-To jest między Potterem i dyrektorem.

-A ja?

-Wiesz co do ciebie należy. Ty masz wierzyć.

ooo

Hermiona za pomocą różdżki stworzyła małą, miękką kieszeń w szacie i włożyła tam probówkę. Później odwróciła się do niego.

-Mogę to zrobić.

-Możesz?

-Tak.

Odwrócił wzrok i wydawało jej się że przypomina sobie inne obietnice, niedotrzymane.

-Zrobię to- powiedziała, ale on wciąż stał sztywno nie patrząc na nią.

-Profesorze?

W końcu skupił wzrok na niej.

-Nie „profesor". Nigdy więcej. Nie tutaj.

Te słowa sprawiły że coś ciepłego i ciężkiego pojawiło się w jej żyłach. Od chwili gdy wszedł do swoich komnat, chciała go uspokoić, ponownie wziąć w ramiona, bez względu na to jakie czarownice trzymały go tego dnia. Ale teraz chciała więcej, chciała dać mu ostateczne zapewnienie, usunąć z jego oczu wyraz obronny, wrażenie bycia pokonanym.

Potaknęła, chociaż jeszcze nie miała odwagi żeby nazwać go po imieniu. Zamiast tego sięgnęła do jego guzików, ostrożnie odpinając je.

-To są piękne szaty. Ale to szaty śmierciożercy. Nie pasują tutaj.

Kiedy skończyła odpinać, odsunęła się i czekała. Wiedziała, że to nie było dobre zaproszenie; było coś zbyt rażącego, zbyt wyraźnie seksualnego w rozbieraniu, żeby mogło zostać uznane za zaproszenie, ale to było najlepsze co mogła wymyślić w tak krótkim czasie.

Zsunął ciężką, brokatową szatę z ramion, a ona się rozluźniła. Zaakceptował. Może nie zaakceptował jej, nie w sposób jaki ona przyjęła jego, ale przyjął zaproszenie.

-Trzeba to powiesić- powiedział i miał rację, oczywiście, bo jedwab mógł się pognieść, ale czyż nie było magii żeby zajmować się takimi rzeczami? Odwrócił się i skierował w stronę sypialni a zrozumienie spłynęło na nią nagle. _Ach tak. Trzeba to powiesić. Racja._ Poszła za nim cicho, bojąc się, że może ją wyrzucić.

Patrzyła bez ruchu, jak zajmuje się swoim ubraniem. Jego ruchy były powolne i delikatne, kiedy wygładzał materiał szaty i wieszał ją w szafie. Kiedy się odwrócił do niej, odpinał guzik przy kołnierzu. Nic nie powiedział, ale patrzył na nią, podczas gdy odpinał kolejne guziki i odkładał spinki do mankietów na komodę. Hermiona wiedziała, że mógł zrobić to za pomocą magii; machnięcie różdżką poskładałoby wszystko ostrożnie i odłożyło na miejsce, ale robił to rękami z irytującą powolnością. Nie mogła oderwać wzroku od jego palców, tak długich, zręcznych palców, dotykających, odpinających, gładzących.

-Tak?- zapytał w końcu.

-Ja... Tak.- powiedziała, podnosząc się z dołu pożądania w którym się znalazła i znajdując wystarczająco rozsądku żeby zacząć zdejmować własne szaty. Coś w niej wydawało się czekać, aż zapyta ją, co na Merlina robi, ale nie odezwał się.

Zrzuciła szaty, odsłaniając te same wczorajsze ubrania, które założyła rano, gdy pierścień zrobił się ciepły. W milczeniu przeklęła się. _Miałaś cały dzień. Nie mogłaś przynajmniej założyć czegoś czystego?_ Jednak oczy Snape'a najwyraźniej nie zauważały mugolskich ubrań, zdając się spoglądać pod nie, może nawet pod jej skórę.

Był nagi od pasa w górę a ona wpatrywała się w jego ciało idąc przez pokój. Jego skóra była niemal przezroczysta w kontraście z czarnymi włosami i ciemnozielonymi spodniami. Wyglądał dla niej jak coś nowego i wrażliwego, zbyt cennego, żeby kiedykolwiek być narażonym na działanie promieni słonecznych. Jednak były blizny, które przedstawiały inną prawdę. Niektóre były wciąż różowe i świeże, inne w jakiś sposób szokowały, będąc bledsze niż jego skóra. Nagle uświadomiła sobie, że nie rozbierał się tak powoli, żeby ją zachęcić, ale żeby dać jej czas na ponowne przemyślenie sytuacji. Myślał, że będzie obrzydzona tym co zobaczy? Sama to zrobiła. Wyciągnęła rękę i dotknęła opuszkami palców jedną z nowych blizn. Była gładka i prosta. Jej praca różdżką była dobra i cieszyła ją myśl, że zrobiła coś dobrego dla niego. Pod jej palcami leżała miara mężczyzny którego poślubiła. Harry chciał dowodu? Tu był dowód. Stał między nią a szaleństwem i miał to pokazać.

Przycisnęła dłonie do jego klatki piersiowej i spojrzała na jego twarz. Stał sztywno a jego oczy wciąż były przed nią osłonięte. Co? Na co czekał? Stał jak posąg wystawiony na jej widok, wydając się myśleć, że w każdej chwili ona może odwrócić się i uciec. Jedynie lekkie szarpnięcie jego oddechu mówiło że w ogóle zdaje sobie sprawę z jej obecności. Cofnęła się i złapała jego rękę w swoje dłonie. Kiedy pochyliła się, żeby dotknąć ustami jego palców, zrozumiała. Chodziło o znak. Widziała go pod plątaniną loków, które opadły na jego ramię gdy się schyliła. Był brzydki, to prawda, obrzydliwy, w miejscu gdzie powinna być nieskazitelna przestrzeń jego skóry. Ale widziała to wcześniej, prawda? Nie było żadnego cala jego ciała, którego nie widziała wcześniej. Pewnie myślał, że to może przypomnieć jej o zwątpieniu. Pewnie sądził, że nigdy nie będzie mogła mu wybaczyć jego wyboru. Ale bez względu na powód dla którego przyjął tę przeklętą rzecz, wiedziała, że nie był śmierciożercą.

Zadrżał gdy tego dotknęła i niemal wyrwał rękę z jej uścisku, ale spodziewała się tego i trzymała z całej siły. Dotknęła Mrocznego znaku palcami prawej ręki. Był tak ciemny, tak postrzępiony, że prawie oczekiwała, że jest zagłębiony w skórze i była trochę zdziwiona faktem, że gdyby zamknęła oczy nawet nie wiedziałaby że to tam jest.

-Przestań- powiedział z trudem, ale zignorowała go i przycisnęła usta do znienawidzonej rzeczy.

W jednej chwili wyrwał się z jej uścisku i łapiąc jej nadgarstki dłonią poderwał je do góry. Uniósł jej ręce ponad głowę. Bała się ale nie wyrywała. Jeśli naciskała zbyt mocno, lepiej pozwolić mu na atak niż znosić jego milczenie. Jeśli nie...

Rozluźnił dłoń, aby zmieścić oba jej nadgarstki i sięgnął wolną ręką do jej koszulki, zdejmując ją jej przez głowę. Wysunęła się z niej, a on uwolnił jej ręce, żeby mogła się rozebrać. Kiedy tylko to zrobiła ponownie zamknął ją w swoich ramionach. Przycisnął ręce do jej boków i pociągnął jej włosy aż odchyliła głowę, pochylając się gwałtownie i całując jej usta z taką samą gwałtownością jaką pokazał na schodach. Pocałunek uspokoił ją, wyłączył cały rozsądek i zmusił ją do przyznania, ustami, językiem i zębami, że wszystko co obiecała jest prawdą: _moja krew twoją krwią; mój dom twoim domem; moje życie twoim życiem. _Całowała go wściekle, zdyszana, próbując ze wszystkich sił wcisnąć w jego usta nowy język, przysiąc, że wybierze go mimo wszystko, że będzie wierzyć.

ooo

Całowanie jej było jak wpadnięcie do tunelu bez dna. To działo się, chwilami zmiennie; momentami wymagające a momentami uległe, ale zawsze ciepłe, wilgotne i przyjemne. Czuł, że mógłby stać i całować ją przez całą wieczność, nie potrzebując niczego po za małym łykiem powietrza, żeby przeżyć, a jednak potrzeby jego ciała stawały się bardziej naglące niż kiedykolwiek. Zrobił ostrożny krok do przodu, popychając ją swoim ciałem i chociaż było to nie wygodne, przynajmniej się poruszali. Poruszał się aż usłyszał lekkie skrzypnięcie, które upewniło go, że dotarli do brzegu łóżka.

Zdawało się, że pocałunkiem tworzą zupełnie nowy język i stali tak, nad przepaścią, tocząc wściekłą rozmowę. Lekkomyślnie zmusił ją do przyznania ustami, że należy jedynie do niego. Wiedział że czas się kończy, w wielu kwestiach. Mógł ją mieć teraz, tak; i to niemal na pewno byłby jedyny raz przed tym, jak jego ohydna zdrada odsunie ją od niego. A później, z dużym prawdopodobieństwem, zostanie zabity. Ale nie może umrzeć bez tego... Chociaż raz być dotykanym, zaakceptowanym przez kogoś... Pożądanym przez kobietę, której sam pożądał. Wiedział że nie powinien... nie wolno mu... tego robić. Jak będzie się czuła, wiedząc że oddała się mężczyźnie, który rozdarł jej świat? A jednak nie mógł się powstrzymać. Popchnął ją delikatnie i opadła na materac.

Położył się obok i przyciągnął ją bliżej wezgłowia łóżka. Czuł moc, która się między nimi wytworzyła; powietrze stało się ciężkie i elektryzujące pragnieniem, a każde miejsce, którego dotknęła zdawało się być pożerane od środka przez słodkie płomienie. Nigdy nie czuł czegoś takiego. Pomyślał o ich nocy poślubnej, jak wiele razy wcześniej, ale to było nieskończenie lepsze. Jej ciało sięgało jego tak łatwo, tak chętnie. Nie było długu, obowiązku, poświęcenia. Jej pożądanie nie wynikało z jego manipulacji jej ciałem, ale po prostu z jego obecności. Chciał zapamiętać każdy oddech, aby móc przypomnieć sobie później, jak to jest być tak pożądanym, ale stwierdził, że chce jedynie tego doświadczyć.

Udało mu się oderwać usta od jej ust na tyle długo, żeby przechylić się i wsunąć do ust jej pierś. Obrysował językiem łapczywie jej sutek, który natychmiast stwardniał w odpowiedzi. Wygięła plecy, przysuwając biust do jego twarzy i zaciskając kurczowo dłonie na jego ramionach. Przygryzł lekko brodawkę, wirując językiem, aż jęknęła i zaczęła wić się na łóżku. Czuł jej ręce, próbujące pokonać drogę między ich ciałami i uświadomił sobie, że miażdży jej nogi jak uczniak. Próbowała rozpiąć guziki jego spodni więc niechętnie uwolnił jej sutek, żeby jej pomóc. Strącił jej ręce i szarpnięciem odpiął guziki, natychmiast próbując się uwolnić z materiału. Z opóźnieniem zauważył, że wciąż ma założone buty i zrzucił je niecierpliwym kopnięciem. Nie mieli w sobie żadnej gracji, kiedy zdejmowali ubrania, jednak wydało mu się to przerażająco podniecające.

Hermiona również pozbyła się butów i zsuwała dżinsy w dół nóg. Z przyjemnością obserwował jej włosy rozsypane na poduszce, jej piersi drżące lekko, gdy zdejmowała te absurdalne, mugolskie spodnie. Gdy tylko uwolniła nogi pochylił się nad nią, całując jej usta i wsuwając dłoń w jej majtki. Dlaczego nie zdjęła tego cholerstwa? Cóż, pozbędzie się go szybko. Przebiegł palcem wskazującym po jej łechtaczce, a następnie okrążył ją lekko. Rozsunęła szerzej nogi i sięgnęła aby wziąć go w ręce. Z trudem zachował rozsądek, kiedy dotknęła jego członka. Wszystko stało się ciemne i skupione... mógł wybuchnąć; mógł dojść, ale umarłby gdyby przestała go dotykać. Byli jak nastolatki, pomyślał, ale nie spowodowało to w nim niechęci, nawet gdy jego umysł podkreślił, przypominając mu, że ona _jest _nastolatką. Przetransmutowała go. Stał się czymś innym. Pomysł bycia nastolatkiem stał się nagle rozsądny, nawet konieczny. Byłby nastolatkiem, i żadna zła rzecz jeszcze by się nie stała; byłby wolny od swoich okropnych wyborów, mógłby dotykać tę cudowną istotę leżącą obok niego bez winy, bez strachu...

Jej dłoń ściskała go, może trochę mocniej niż by chciał, ale wciąż to było idealne... idealne.

-Hermiono- szepnął.- Ja... Nie mogę czekać.

-Więc nie czekaj- powiedziała i podniosła się z materaca, żeby zsunąć majtki. Złapała jego ramiona, przyciągając go do siebie. Klęknął między jej nogami i przesunął nabrzmiałą główkę do jej warg, nawilżając ją.

Niski dźwięk wydobył się z jej ust i to go prawie zgubiło. Merlinie, co się z nim działo? Czym się stawał? Wsunął się w nią, zagłębiając tak jak tylko mógł, a ona wymamrotała coś niezrozumiale.

-Tak?- zapytał, wahając się.

-Tak- wymruczała, przyciągając jego biodra, zachęcając do kontynuowania.

Jego rytm był nierówny, nieregularny, ale spotykała każdy jego ruch, unosząc kolana wyżej, aby dać mu łatwiejszy dostęp do jej ciała. Założył jedną z jej nóg na ramię i wszedł w nią gwałtownie.

-Hermiono...

Otworzyła usta, ale najwyraźniej słowa uwięzły jej w gardle. Uniosła się żeby go pocałować, ale odsunął twarz po za jej zasięg.

-Hermiono, proszę...

Zamknęła oczy i uniosła biodra, jeszcze wyżej.

-Powiedz to- westchnął.- Proszę, powiedz to.

Gwałtownie zaczerpnęła powietrza.

-Severus- szepnęła i wszystko pochłonął ogień. Wszystko.

Nie było świata; nie było wojny; nie było panów, za wyjątkiem tej wrażliwej i niesamowitej osoby nad nim, nie było magii oprócz tego co tworzyli między sobą. Nie mógł powstrzymać się przed wytryśnięciem w niej i przyciągnął ją do siebie delikatnie, szepcząc jej imię raz po raz w jej włosy.

Kiedy doszedł do siebie, wysunął się z niej. Zaczęła protestować, ale wymruczał:

-Cicho. Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy.- Przesunął się, klękając ponownie między jej nogami. Pochylił głowę do jej kobiecości i zanurzył język między jej wargi, smakując nasienie zmieszane z jej esencją. Gorzko, tak gorzko i słodko było smakować ich zmieszanych i połączonych... Zaatakował gwałtownie, jego język tańczył po jej fałdkach, szukając czegoś, czego nie zdołał dać jej wcześniej- jej ulgi. Wiła się, ale trzymał jej biodra, przyciskając do niej twarz, próbując dostać się głębiej, krążąc i naciskając. Gdzie? Gdzie było najlepiej? Usiłował sobie przypomnieć. Ale nagle usłyszał jak wciąga powietrze przez zęby i wiedział. Nie kółka. Tam i z powrotem. Powoli, nieubłaganie poruszał językiem aż zaczęła trząść się i wić, ale nie przestał.

Tam i z powrotem. Wsunął w nią dwa palce, naciskając do końca. Tam i z powrotem. Jej głowa rzucona na poduszkę. Tam i z powrotem. Była blisko; mógł to poczuć. Tam i z powrotem.

-Severus!- wyszlochała i poczuł pulsowanie pod palcami. Uniósł twarz żeby na nią spojrzeć; była zaczerwieniona z żądzy a jej oczy zdawały się być ogromne i ciemne. Czy to możliwe że znowu był twardy? Czy ona jakimś cudem zdarła z niego lata, które były między nimi? Wsunął się w nią z łatwością, wejście było wilgotne z wyników jej pożądania. Drgnęła kiedy wszedł w nią.

-Za dużo?

-Nie... Nie. Po prostu... Zwolnij. Spokojnie.

Zwolnij.

Spokojnie.

Tak.

Oparł się na rękach i patrzył w jej twarz, poruszając się... powoli... spokojnie... Obracał biodrami, kręcił leniwe kółka w trakcie ruchu i poczuł napięcie rosnące w niej ponownie. Mruknął, niskim, gardłowym głosem, a ona odpowiedziała dźwiękiem, jakby komunikowali sie bez słów.

Nie mógł dojść ponownie, ale doprowadził ją tam tak powoli i delikatnie, że rozpłakała się, kiedy ją złamał. Odwróciła głowę, żeby ukryć łzy, ale on zsunął się z niej i wziął ją w objęcia, głaszcząc jej włosy aż się uspokoiła.

W końcu na niego spojrzała i zobaczył w jej oczach te samo spojrzenie, które widział, gdy przyszła do jego gabinetu żeby ostrzec go przed Potterem. To było niebezpieczne spojrzenie i chciałby móc warknąć, powiedzieć coś złośliwie, ale pozwolił im zajść zbyt daleko, żeby można było zawrócić.

-Jak myślisz, ile mamy czasu?- zapytała po chwili.

-Nie mogę powiedzieć. Zależy od dyrektora.

-Będę wiedziała kiedy to się stanie?

-Bez wątpienia poczujesz... Efekty. Ale postaram się ostrzec cię jeśli będę mógł.

-Dziękuję.

Leżeli w ciszy aż zaczął się obawiać, że zasną.

-Hermiono, myślę, że lepiej będzie jeśli to się nie powtórzy,

-Też tak sądzę.

Chciałby móc powiedzieć jej więcej, wyjaśnić, że im bardziej by ją pokochał, tym trudniej byłoby mu działać. A i tak jego zadanie wydawało się nierealne. A później, oczywiście, im więcej jej będzie w jego myślach, tym trudniej będzie to ukryć. Cokolwiek miałby pokazać Czarnemu Panu, nigdy nie ujawniłby jej twarzy, zaczerwienionej z pożądania, jej źrenic rozszerzonych tak, że niemal wpadał w głąb jej oczu. A jednak nie chciał oglądać nic innego. Zamknął oczy i ponownie ją zobaczył, jej wargi rozchylone i wilgotne, jej oddech płytki i nieregularny.

Odepchnął obraz z myśli.

-Przyniosę ci eliksir. Ale musisz dzisiaj wrócić.

-Wiem. Dziękuję panu.- powiedziała, a on zesztywniał na jej słowa. „Pan" przeciął brutalnie to co osiągnęli. Ale, tak naprawdę w tej jednej sylabie był każdy powód dla którego ją kochał. Wiedziała, że, za moment, musiałby nazwać ją panną Granger i nie pozwoliła mu na to.


	16. Chapter 16

Kolejny rozdział :)

Życzę wszystkim wesołych Świąt!

Szczególnie pozdrawiam Magorianę i Nox :)

Rozdział szesnasty

-... i pierwszą rzeczą jaka przyszła mi do głowy było _sectumsempra_ z książki księcia- powiedział Harry, siadając na kanapie w pokoju wspólnym i pozwalając głowie opaść na ręce.- Więc go użyłem.

Ron pochylił się z zainteresowaniem, chociaż Hermiona, wnioskując po tonie Harry'ego i jego szatach, pokrytych krwią, mogła powiedzieć, że cokolwiek się stało, było naprawdę złe i że został srogo ukarany.

-I co się stało?- Ron zapytał, w chwili, gdy Hermiona zapytała:

-Użyłeś zaklęcia z książki księcia? I nie wiedziałeś nawet co ono robi?

-To... To było złe. Pociąłem go. Wszędzie była krew...

Ron milczał, ale Hermiona poczuła niemal nadzieję. _Jeśli Harry zranił Draco... Wystarczająco żeby go powstrzymać..._

-Z Draco wszystko w porządku?- zapytała cicho.

-Co? Tak, Malfoy jest w porządku. Snape wtargnął...

-Więc Snape był niedaleko?- powiedział Ron.- Co Malfoy robił w tej łazience? Myślisz, że to była część ich planu?

-Nie wiem- odparł Harry.- Kiedy tam wszedłem, Malfoy wydawał się być naprawdę przybity... Jakby miał... Jakby miał płakać.

_Płakać?_ Zapamiętała to, żeby później przemyśleć.

-Biedny, durny Malfoy- zaczął Ron.

-Oczywiście, że _Profesor_ Snape był blisko- przerwała mu Hermiona.- Jego gabinet jest w tym samym korytarzu co łazienka. Co zrobił?

-Dał mi szlaban na każdą sobotę do końca semestru- powiedział Harry niechętnie, a Ron westchnął.

-Nie, Harry- powiedziała Hermiona, tonem, który miał przekazać, że uważa, że kara była łagodna.- Co zrobił z Draco?

-Och. Cóż, podbiegł i użył różdżki żeby zaleczyć rany... i śpiewał coś w rodzaju inkantacji.

-Śpiewał?- rzucił Ron z niedowierzaniem.

-Tak, śpiewał- warknęła Hermiona.- Większość antyuroków do leczenia ran jest śpiewana. Uczyliśmy się tego w zeszłym semestrze na obronie, ale jak sądzę nie zwróciliście na to uwagi. Zapewne nie czujesz potrzeby żeby się uczyć czegoś nowego, teraz, kiedy masz tą cholerną książkę księcia.

-Hermiono, nie sądzisz, że mogłabyś dać spokój tej książce?

-Zamierzasz bronić tej książki kiedy Harry prawie zabił...

-Słuchaj, nie miałem takiego zamiaru, jasne? Wiesz, że nie użyłbym takiego zaklęcia nawet na Malfoyu, ale nie możesz winić księcia; nie napisał 'wypróbuj to, jest naprawdę dobre'... Po prostu robił notatki dla siebie, nie dla kogoś innego...

Hermiona ustąpiła.

-Wiem, że nie zrobiłbyś tego Harry, ale to jest poważne. Mogłeś zostać wyrzucony! Mogłeś zabić Malfoya! Masz szczęście, że profesor Snape tam był.

-Wiem- odpowiedział.- Ale Malfoy żyje. Snape pozbierał go... zaleczył rany, wiesz i zabrał go do skrzydła szpitalnego. Powiedział, że jeśli weźmie dyptam, prawdopodobnie nie zostanie nawet...

Nagle w głowie Hermiony dopasowały się kawałki układanki. _Na obronie, tego dnia kiedy przeklął Harry'ego... Levicorpus... Książka do eliksirów... 'Mój ojciec był mugolem'... antyurok na Sectumsemprę... _Snape był Księciem Półkrwi.

-... w każdym razie, teraz jest schowana. Ale wrócę po nią jak tylko to będzie bezpieczne.

Hermiona wyrwała się z rozmyślania.

-Co jest schowane?

Ron popatrzył na nią jakby właśnie zaproponowała, że spróbuje swoich sił w drużynie Quidditcha.

-Książka Księcia- powiedział powoli, jakby miała problemy ze słuchem.

-Czekaj... Wróć. Zamyśliłam się i najwyraźniej coś mi umknęło. Dlaczego schowałeś książkę?

-Bo Snape o nią pytał! Widział ją w moim umyśle... wiedział, że tam znalazłem zaklęcie!

-Profesor Snape użył na tobie legilimencji?- powiedziała. Prywatnie wątpiła w to, żeby tego potrzebował. Ta informacja tylko potwierdzała jej podejrzenia. Wiedziała skąd to pochodziło, bo sam je tam zapisał.

-Tak! A wiesz, że jestem beznadziejny w oklumencji. Natychmiast znalazł książkę w moim umyśle.

_Albo wyczytał to z twojej twarzy winowajcy_, pomyślała.

-Gdzie ją schowałeś?

-W Pokoju Życzeń. Powinnaś to zobaczyć... To było genialne, naprawdę. Masa rzeczy schowanych... książki, meble, eliksiry, martwe zwierzęta i takie różne... Musiałem zaznaczyć gdzie zostawiłem książkę, albo nigdy by, jej nie znalazł. Włożyłem perukę i tiarę na stary posąg...

Ron zaczął się śmiać z opisu Harry'ego, ale Hermiona znowu odpłynęła myślami. Książka Snape'a. To była książka Snape'a. Zawsze gardziła tą rzeczą, ale teraz była zirytowana. Mogła sie od niego tyle nauczyć. Pomysł prawdziwej nauki warzenia od Snape'a... nie od groteskowego nietoperza, który nauczał w lochach, ale od Snape'a... był odurzający. I coś, co powiedział Harry, uderzyło ją... _Z tego co wiemy, robił notatki tego, co zostało użyte przeciwko niemu!_ Co, jeśli były jakieś przebłyski, pomiędzy liniami stron, młodego mężczyzny którym był?

Tam, również, mogła znaleźć coś czego potrzebowali, coś żeby przygotować ich na szukanie horkruksów. Harry w końcu zdobył wspomnienie Slughorna, zaraz po tym jak Ron wyszedł ze skrzydła szpitalnego. Wziął łyk Felix Felicis i jakoś... _Wszystko sprowadza się do tej książki_ przerwała sobie. _Wszystko, absolutnie wszystko, sprowadza się do Snape'a. Bez książki Harry nigdy nie wygrałby Felixa... _Slughorn przyznał, że rozmawiał z młodym Tomem Riddle o okropnym pomyśle. Hermiona wzdrygnęła się. Żeby podzielić duszę... Nawet myślenie o tym powodowało obrzydzenie. A jednak Dumbledore sądził, że Voldemort zrobił to _sześć_ razy.

_Siedem części duszy_... To było prawie tak nieprawdopodobne jak pomysł, że ich trójka opuści szkołę żeby wytropić i zniszczyć przeklęte rzeczy. Harry najwyraźniej jeszcze nie dotarł do tego, że będą musieli uciec, ale nie miał lekcji ze Snapem, które naprowadziłyby go na trop. Hermiona uświadomiła sobie, że lepiej będzie jeśli zacznie planować za całą trójkę. Było tyle do zrobienia przed końcem roku szkolnego...

Hermiona siedziała na łóżku, osłonięta zasłonkami, rozkładając wokół siebie listy. Po pierwsze, rzeczy, których będą potrzebować: jej książki, oczywiście, i ubrania dla całej trójki. Lekarstwa. Składniki eliksirów. Jej rozszerzona torebka. Coś w czym będą mieszkać... pewnie namiot? Zastanawiała się, co się stało z tym, w którym mieszkali podczas mistrzostw świata w quidditchu i zapisała sobie, żeby dyskretnie popytać o niego w Norze, zakładając, że trafią do Nory przed odejściem. Garnki... Może uda jej się zwinąć jakieś od rodziców? Ewentualnie, jeśli to się nie uda, kuchenne...

Druga lista zawierała rzeczy, których musiała się dowiedzieć. Czym dokładnie są horkruksy? Jak je stworzyć? Wspomnienie Slughorna sugerowało zaklęcie. I jak je zniszczyć? Lista Horkruksów, którą stworzył Dumbledore zawierała: pamiętnik, pierścień, czarę Hufflepuff, medalion Slytherina, węża- Nagini i coś należącego do Gryffindora lub Ravenclaw. Pierścień i pamiętnik zostały zniszczone, ale wciąż pozostawało wiele do odnalezienia. Więc powinna sprawdzić jakie pamiątki, jeśli w ogóle, słynni założyciele pozostawili po sobie.

Po trzecie, ich rodziny. Rodzina Harry'ego, chociaż niechętnie ich tak nazywała, będzie potrzebowała ochrony, ale sądziła, że będzie można poprosić Zakon o przeniesienie mugolskiej rodziny do czegoś w rodzaju bezpiecznego domu. Dla Dumbledore'a spokój Harry'ego, nawet jeśli chodziło o Dursleyów, był zawsze priorytetem. Ale co z jej rodziną? Było jasne, że nie mogli rozmawiać z nikim o tym co robią. Jeśli Dumbledore nie powiedział nawet Zakonowi, że Snape nie zdradzał ich, ze strachu, że ktoś może zostać złapany i torturowany, wydawało się logiczne, że nikt nie może wiedzieć gdzie oni są lub co robią. Czy pomyślał o ochronieniu jej rodziców, pary mugoli, których nikt nigdy nie spotkał? Będzie musiała się zająć tym sama, tak na wszelki wypadek... zanotowała na pergaminie, żeby skonsultować to ze Snapem. No i oczywiście Weasleyowie, którzy już byli zagrożeni...wielu z nich należało do Zakonu... byli świetnym celem. Nie mogła znieść myśli, że będą narażeni na kolejne niebezpieczeństwa. Trzeba będzie zrobić coś także dla nich.

Siedząc tam, w otoczeniu książek i pergaminu, Hermiona po raz pierwszy była naprawdę sparaliżowana strachem. Och, bez wątpienia wiele razy wcześniej się bała. Z każdym rokiem, kiedy Voldemort stawał się potężniejszy a Dumbledore ujawniał coraz więcej z przeznaczenia Harry'ego, jej strach rósł. Ale zawsze mogła działać... rzucić zaklęcie, uwarzyć eliksir, założyć klub... Zawsze było coś... Cóż, coś namacalnego i... czy śmiała w ogóle tak myśleć?... odpowiedniego do wieku, do zrobienia. Nie było nic właściwego w poślubieniu profesora, w wysłaniu trójki nastolatków, żeby spróbowali pokonać szaleńca. Jej serce zabiło szybciej. Szaleńca, który był cholernie blisko nieśmiertelności. A czym ona dysponowała? Zaklęciami maskującymi i czarodziejską torebką? Poważnie, to nie mogło być realne.

Złożyła listy na kupkę i schowała pod łóżkiem. Nie mogła znieść patrzenia na nie, widzenia nagiej prawdy o nich, leżącej przed nią, ani chwili dłużej. Zaczynała czuć się oszołomiona paniką. Chciała użyć pierścienia, sprowadzić Snape'a, żeby ją uspokoił, co było niedorzeczne. Nie mogła ryzykować robienia czegoś takiego, a sama myśl była zagrożeniem dla mężczyzny, który każdego dnia ryzykował swoje życie. Kim była, żeby żądać komfortu, bo nagle odkryła, że to nie jest gra? A jednak chciała go, chociaż nie miało to sensu, czuła, że samo patrzenie na niego przez pokój mogło uspokoić jej bijące gwałtownie serce. To było uczucie, które w niej wzrastało, poczucie, że _potrzebowała_ na niego popatrzeć.

Położyła się i zamknęła oczy. Musi zasnąć. Musi. Jeśli zaśnie, będzie ranek, a ranek oznaczał śniadanie w wielkiej sali, co oznaczało spotkanie Snape'a. Ale zamykając oczy widziała twarz matki, jej kochanej mamy, która nie protestowała, kiedy profesor Sprout pojawiła się przed ich drzwiami sześć lat temu, żeby wyjaśnić, że jej córka jest czarownicą. Jej matki, która przekonała jej ojca, żeby pozwolił jej pojechać do Hogwartu, która nigdy nie narzekała, że to wszystko jest ciężkie do ukrycia, nigdy nie sugerowała, żeby znalazła sobie mniej publicznie znanych przyjaciół; jej matka, która witała ją w domu z dumą, każdego lata, chociaż nie mogła zrozumieć osiągnięć córki. Chociaż próbowała je odepchnąć, w jej umyśle pojawiły się obrazy zamaskowanych przeciwników, klątw, krzyku jej matki i zmasakrowanego ciała ojca. Schowała twarz w dłoniach, jakby to mogło powstrzymać natłok myśli. Nawet nie wiedziałaby kiedy to się stało. Byłaby daleko, odcięta od świata, nie mogąc pomóc, ani nawet wysłać pomocy. Nie mogła zmusić się do płaczu, żeby rozładować napięcie; czuła, że wszystko było przegrane. Na pewno poniosą porażkę- jakim cudem mieliby wygrać? Zostaną zabici, wszyscy, Harry, Ron, jej rodzice, Snape, ona... Zostaną złapani, torturowani, głodzeni, złamani. Wszystkie sekrety zostanę odkryte...

Usiadła i ponownie wyciągnęła notatki. Nie będzie spała tej nocy, to było jasne, a jeśli nie mogła spać, mogła pracować. Praca odepchnie strach. Ale pergamin leżał przed nią, a jej myśli podążyły do książki Snape'a. _Założyłem perukę i tiarę na stary posąg_ – Głos Harry'ego rozbrzmiał w jej myślach. Zbeształa się- Snape ostrzegał ją przed węszeniem w zamku gdy rzuci na siebie zaklęcie kameleona, jednak zrobiła to. _Zachowujesz się idiotycznie_, pomyślała, wstając z łóżka i zakładając buty. _Nie jesteś lepsza od chłopców, węsząc dookoła i łamiąc zasady. I po co?_ Otworzyła drzwi dormitorium, ledwie oddychając gdy prześlizgiwała się przez nie. Każdy stopień schodów, które pokonywała, wzmagał jej poczucie, że powinna zawrócić. _Zachowujesz się jak dziecko. Snape byłby wściekły gdyby wiedział. To robisz z jego zaufaniem? Na pewno cię złapią. Wyrzucą najprawdopodobniej_ nalegał jej umysł, kiedy przechodziła przez dziurę za portretem.

-Kto tu jest?- zawołała gruba dama, a Hermiona pobiegła.

Ledwie dotykała podłogi stopami, nie chcąc być głośno. Z opóźnieniem rzuciła na siebie Muffliato. _Co jest z tobą nie tak? Teraz nie potrafisz się nawet porządnie ukryć? Użyj mózgu!_ Wbiegła po schodach, pozwalając myślom się karcić, bo to przynajmniej trzymało z dala panikę i myśli o torturowaniu rodziców. Kiedy dotarła do gobelinu z Barnabaszem Bzikiem, zaczęła chodzić przy ścianie myśląc. _ Muszę znaleźć książkę profesora Snape'a._ Nic się nie stało. Pomyślała, o Harrym, próbującym wejść do pokoju którego używał Draco. Nie mógł tam wejść, bo nie wiedział czym był pokój, pomyślała gwałtownie. _Muszę wejść tam, gdzie są schowane rzeczy. _Odwróciła się i ponownie pomyślała _Muszę wejść tam, gdzie są schowane rzeczy. _ Jeszcze raz. _Muszę wejść tam, gdzie są schowane rzeczy._ Drzwi pojawiły się, a ona szybko weszła do środka.

Chociaż Harry powiedział jej co znalazł w pokoju, była całkowicie nieprzygotowana na ilość rzeczy. Meble w różnym stopniu zużycia piętrzyły się niemal do sufitu. Częściowo stopione kociołki oblepione zastygłymi eliksirami pokrywały wszystkie powierzchnie; stosy pustych butelek; wyschnięte ciała zwierząt... Hermiona zastanawiała się jak, nawet z opisem Harry'ego, mogła odnaleźć książkę wśród tych śmieci. Zniszczone posągi; pocięte obrazy z mieszkańcami kulącymi się żałośnie w nienaruszonych rogach; połamane różdżki; zniszczona biżuteria... Przeszukanie tego zajęłoby lata. Rozejrzała się, mając nadzieję, że zobaczy posąg z peruką i...

Po jej lewej wydawała się być ścieżka, świeżo stworzona między śmieciami. Stosy książek i starych mioteł zostały przesunięte na bok, a warstwa kurzu chyba była cieńsza. Uważnie przyjrzała się zgromadzonym rzeczom, ale jedyne co widziała na końcu ścieżki to stara szafa, która wyglądała jakby została upuszczona z dużej wysokości. Żadnej figury dziwnie ubranego czarodzieja. Wróciła, zawiedziona, na środek pokoju, żeby kontynuować szukanie. Ciężko było powiedzieć, które rzeczy zostały przeniesione bo wszystko w pomieszczeniu wyglądało na zachwiane bądź, w jakiś sposób, zakłócone. Ale w końcu, kiedy miała już zrezygnować, zobaczyła posąg którego szukała. Wspięła się po ławce pokrytej magicznym graffiti- dziesiątki czarodziejskich przekleństw przesuwały się nieustannie po jej powierzchni, świecąc i zmieniając kolory- i sięgnęła do popiersia. Na jego podstawie leżała zużyta kopia Eliksirów dla Zaawansowanych.

Hermiona przejechała dłonią po okładce, niemal oczekując jakichś pozostałości istoty Snape'a, ale to była tylko książka. Otworzyła ją i przyjrzała się słowom napisanym pismem, które później ukształtowało się w kanciaste litery które kojarzyła z jej profesorem. _Własność Księcia Półkrwi._ Chciała wziąć książkę ze sobą do dormitorium, ale to nie był dobry pomysł. Harry na pewno wróci po nią i jakby wytłumaczyła jej brak? Odsunęła więc na bok zapleśniałe szaty i powyginane podręczniki i usiadła na podłodze. Oparła się o połamany stół i otworzyła książkę.

Przewracała strony powoli, zatrzymując się i przyglądając każdej modyfikacji i notatce na marginesie. Był utalentowany od dziecka, uświadomiła sobie czytając. Niektóre notatki, przy podstawowych eliksirach były zrobione ręką dziecka; jedna taka, obok eliksiru leczącego czyraki mówiła _„Podrzeć korzenie stokrotek przed siekaniem. Wydają się dawać więcej soku. _Kiedy dorastał tworzył bardziej skrótowe komentarze. Obok eliksiru Wielosokowego napisał _dwa obroty c-clkw do clkw impr jasność. _Fascynujące. Gdyby tylko miała jego porady przy pierwszym warzeniu tego eliksiru.

Zapomniała o horkruksach, planach i strategiach, czytając, spijając jego kompetencje aż dotarła do strony zawierającej Sectumsemprę. _Nwrbl. Na wrogów_. Było napisane jego małą czcionką. Nic więcej. Na wrogów, kimkolwiek oni byli. Pomyślała o lekcji oklumencji Harry'ego. Na Syriusza? Na tatę Harry'ego? Czy użył tego zaklęcia przeciwko nim? Czy, na Boga, wymyślił je? Hermiona rzadko pozwalała sobie myśleć o tym, że Snape dołączył do śmierciożerców z własnej woli. Jednak, tutaj był dowód na mężczyznę, który mógł ranić czymś więcej niż językiem. Tej nocy... zaczerwieniła się na samą myśl... tej nocy kiedy dotknęła jego znaku, myślała tylko żeby zobaczyć jego koniec, żeby przejrzeć przez to i zobaczyć mężczyznę, którego znała pod tymi okropnymi, pięknymi szatami. Kim był tej nocy kiedy przyjął znak? Przesunęła dłonią po jego piśmie i zamknęła oczy, wyobrażając sobie chłopca którym stał się używając zaklęcia Dissimulo Juvenis. Ale kiedy patrzyła na twarz w swojej pamięci, widziała oczy Snape'a, patrzące na nią, te same, które wpatrywały się w nią, gdy błagał żeby powiedziała jego imię.

Nagle jej myśli przerwał zgrzytliwy dźwięk, który spowodował, że jej serce na chwilę się zatrzymało. Drzwi zostały otwarte,

Bezgłośnie ześliznęła się tak, żeby położyć się płasko na zimnej, kamiennej podłodze. Wciąż miała na sobie zaklęcie kameleona, ale uniosła niewidzialną rękę przed twarz, żeby upewnić się że jest ukryta. Pozostawała całkowicie nieruchomo, ledwie oddychając, czekając żeby zobaczyć kto wszedł do pokoju.

-...nie jest odpowiedzią na pytanie, czego szukasz w pokoju życzeń o drugiej nad ranem.

Zanim zdążyła rozpoznać znajome warczenie profesora Snape'a, jej nerwy zaczęły drżeć ze świadomości jego obecności. Kto był z nim? Czy on już wiedział, że ona tu jest?

Odpowiedź nadeszła razem z nadąsanym głosem, który natychmiast rozpoznała.

-Mógłbym zapytać o to samo pana, profesorze. Mam tutaj sprawę do załatwienia. To wszystko co musi pan wiedzieć. Pozwól mi na to.

-Draco, z pewnością zdajesz sobie sprawę, że Czarny Pan powiedział mi o twojej szafie?

-Dlaczego miałby...

-Bo wie, że jesteś najwyraźniej niezdolny do współdziałania. Potrzebujesz mojej pomocy.

-Nie potrzebuję! Już to załatwiłem... Mam kontakt...

-Madame Rosmerta jak sądzę?

W głosie Draco wyraźnie można było wyczuć frustrację.

-Tak! Więc nie potrzebuję pańskiej...

-A jeśli zamiast tego wybierze Świński Łeb?

-On nigdy... ohydne miejsce, nikt nie chce być tam widziany...

-Więc nie jesteś świadomy, że jego brat, Aberforth jest tam barmanem?

-Ja...- Draco zabrzmiał niepewnie. Hermiona wstała tak cicho jak mogła. Chciała zobaczyć czarodziejów, którzy kłócili się cicho, żeby móc odczytać ich twarze.

-Pomijając inne możliwości opuszczenia szkoły, bez odwiedzania pubu.

-Ale sam pan powiedział, że zawsze tak robi! Czarny Pan powiedział...

Snape stukał różdżką w dłoń.

-Czarny Pan, chce żebyś zawiódł, Draco. Chce ukarać twojego ojca za jego... niepowodzenie. Powiedział mi o twoim planie, bo zamierza...

Hermiona nie usłyszała reszty zdania Snape'a, bo jej pierścień zaczął wściekle płonąć. Zdjęła go. _WYNOŚ SIĘ _przeczytała. Więc wiedział. Ale jak mogła wyjść? Jeśli otworzy drzwi, Draco zorientuje się że ktoś tu jest.

Przez chwilę prawie podjęła decyzję, że po prostu przebiegnie obok. Draco Malfoy nigdy nie miał szans przeciwko niej. Ale wtedy popatrzyła na jego twarz i poczuła strach zmrażający jej krew w żyłach. Znała Draco Malfoya od kiedy miał jedenaście lat, ale nigdy nie widziała takiego spojrzenia w jego oczach. To było spojrzenie, którego szukała we wspomnieniu młodej twarzy Snape'a, bezwzględnego i desperackiego spojrzenia śmierciożercy. Dla Draco to nie był taniec; nie była to gra; żaden zawiły, dwulicowy plan. Ona i Snape spiskowali; Draco zamierzał zabić. Mogła zobaczyć to w jego oczach, kiedy tam stała i nagle nie mogła zmusić się do ruchu. Gdyby odkrył że tam jest, zabiłby ją; albo spróbowałby, a Snape musiałby zatrzymać go i jego kamuflaż by runął. Wpakowała ich życia w niebezpieczeństwo. Dlaczego szukanie tej książki wydawało się takie ważne?

Przesunęła się cicho bliżej nich. Na ułamek sekundy, w którym jej serce zatrzymało się, Draco zdawał się odwrócić i popatrzeć dokładnie na nią. Gwałtownie popatrzyła na Snape'a i pomyślała, że widzi strach w jego oczach, ale wtedy ponownie zrobiły się czarne z wściekłości. Podeszła cicho do ławki po której się wspinała. Nie miała szansy na wyjście bez przejścia przez nią. Wiedziała, że lepiej będzie, jeśli zrobi to, zanim stanie się zbyt przerażona żeby działać, więc wzięła głęboki, ale cichy oddech, złapała w jedną rękę szaty i stanęła na ławce. Głos Snape'a stał się głośniejszy, kiedy przechodziła na drugą stronę.

-...wysiłki, dotąd niezbyt zainspirowały moją wiarą w twoje możliwości! Naszyjnik, miód... kłótnia z Potterem dzisiaj... Mogłeś dać się zabić!

-Nie obchodzi mnie co myślisz! Czarny Pan wierzy w moje możliwości! Powierzył to mi, a kiedy zabiję...

-Wystarczy!- zagrzmiał Snape idąc w stronę drzwi, gdzie stała, drżąca, niepewna jak wymknąć się bez zwrócenia na siebie uwagi. Pchnął drzwi.- Niech to będzie w twojej głowie, Draco. Wiesz, jakie konsekwencje ma porażka.

Hermiona przebiegła przez drzwi i schowała się za zbroją. Jej serce waliło nierówno; nie mogła wziąć pełnego oddechu. Snape zatrzasnął drzwi za sobą i wyrwał ją zza zbroi jednym płynnym ruchem.

-Głupie dziecko- syknął, a w jego głosie nie było śladu uczuć po za złością.- Naprawdę, dałem ci zbyt dużo zaufania. Jak twoi aroganccy, bezczelni towarzysze... Nie potrafisz trzymać się z daleka od spraw innych ludzi. Powiedziałem ci, żebyś zostawiła mi Draco.

-Ale, profesorze, nie miałam pojęcia że Draco tam będzie... Nie chciałam...

-Nie? Po prostu wyszłaś na spacerek?

Popatrzyła w dół na książkę, którą wciąż trzymała w ręce. Jego książkę. Próbowała wcisnąć ją do kieszeni szaty. Byłby wściekły za naruszenie prywatności.

-Co pani ukrywa, panno Granger?

Skąd wiedział? Jego ręka wyrwała książkę z jej uchwytu. Kiedy opuściła jej dłoń, stała się widzialna, tak jak Snape. Popatrzył na nią z niedowierzaniem i pogardą.

-Potter prosił cię, żebyś to odzyskała?

-Nie! Proszę, profesorze... Ja po prostu chciałam...

-No?

-Zobaczyć pana.

-Wracaj do pokoju- powiedział lodowato.- Z dużą przyjemnością odjąłbym resztę gryfońskich, cennych punktów, ale nie chcę pozostawić śladu po tym, że którekolwiek z nas było tu tej nocy. Wystarczającą karą będzie świadomość, że twoja głupota niemal zniszczyła plan dyrektora, narażając nie tylko twoje życie, ale życie wszystkich których znasz, na niebezpieczeństwo.


	17. Chapter 17

Magoriano, jeśli chodzi o „gryfońskie punkty", to przymiotniki piszemy małą literą. Tak samo byłoby polskie, europejskie, amerykańskie. Jeśli były inne błędy tego typu, to bardzo przepraszam, postaram się poprawić :)

Standardowo, tekst podkreślony jest cytatem z „Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi"

Rozdział 17

Kiedy to się stało, wszystko potoczyło się bardzo szybko. Hermiona siedziała w pokoju wspólnym z Ronem, który paplał o quidditchu. Jego ostatnie zdolności sportowe wydawały się w całości zająć jego umysł. Albo może potrzebował tego, żeby odwrócić swoją uwagę od faktu, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel umawiał się z jego siostrą. Hermiona spojrzała na niego krótko. Wydawało się, że przyjmuje to raczej dobrze, ale kto wie...

Jednak jej myśli nie pozostały długo przy Ronie. Czuła przez ostatnie dni jakby coś ją psychicznie bolało, był to zwyczajnie efekt zniszczenia związku ze Snapem. Zwinęła nogi i wcisnęła się bardziej w miękki fotel na którym siedziała. Czuła się, jakby wszystkie jej członki mogły odlecieć, gdyby nie trzymała ich mocno. Chciała płakać, krzyczeć, biec do lochów i zmusić go żeby wysłuchał przeprosin, ale nie śmiała, bo wiedziała, że zasłużyła na jego słowa. _Była_ idiotką, głupim dzieciakiem i naraziła go na niebezpieczeństwo i... O Boże. Jej klatka piersiowa zabolała. Jak miała oddychać, wiedząc, że udowodniła że się mylił: ufając jej, troszcząc się o nią? Mylił się.

Kiedy pierścień zapłonął, nagły zastrzyk adrenaliny zdawał się porazić ją śmiertelnie. _Snape!_jej umysł krzyknął i serce przyśpieszyło.

-Ron... Ja... Poczekaj chwilę, zaraz wrócę- wymamrotała i wbiegła na schody.

Kiedy została sama, zdjęła pierścień z palca.

-Lumos- szepnęła i przyświeciła różdżką.

_Już czas._

Już czas? C... Och, słodki Merlinie. Czas. Już czas. Przez chwilę stała głupio w miejscu. Co powinna zrobić? I chociaż nie przyznałaby się do tego, nigdy, przed nikim, jej pierwszą myślą była czysta ulga, że w końcu się do niej odezwał, że dotrzymał obietnicy ostrzeżenia jej przed odejściem.

Ale nagle usłyszała Harry'ego, który krzyczał jej imię z pokoju wspólnego, więc odwróciła się i zbiegła po schodach, nie wiedząc co usłyszy, ale wiedząc, że to właśnie to, cokolwiek zrobił Snape. _Czego od niego zażądano_ jej umysł sprostował. Zawahała się przez sekundę, jakby opóźnienie wiedzy mogło zatrzymać go, powstrzymać przed odejściem zanim nawet miała szansę go przeprosić.

-Hermiono!- zawołał ponownie Harry, więc zeskoczyła z ostatniego stopnia.

-Co się dzieje?- zapytała.

-To Malfoy! Świętuje w pokoju życzeń... cokolwiek próbował naprawić... mówię ci, udało mu się to. Słuchajcie... Muszę się śpieszyć. Dumbledore myśli, że poszedłem po pelerynę niewidkę. My... cóż, znalazł horkruks i idziemy po niego. Więc wy dwoje musicie poradzić sobie ze Snapem i Malfoyem. Zbierzcie resztę GD...

Wbiegł po schodach do dormitorium chłopców. Hermiona spojrzała szybko na Rona, którego twarz była pewna i zdeterminowana.

-Hermiono, cokolwiek myślisz, w cokolwiek wierzysz... Myślę, że powinniśmy obserwować Malfoya dziś w nocy. Jeśli coś planuje... Coś dla Voldemorta... A Dumbledore'a nie będzie...

-Wiem- powiedziała, chociaż wewnątrz była nieszczęśliwa. Jak Harry wszedł do pokoju życzeń? Och, Snape ją zabije. Zabije!

Harry wrócił i wcisnął parę brudnych skarpetek w dłoń Rona.- Weźcie to- powiedział i podał Hermionie mapę huncwotów.- I to też.

-Dzięki- powiedział Ron.- Ee... Dlaczego potrzebujemy skarpetek?

-Potrzebujecie tego, co jest nimi owinięte. Felix Felicis. Podzielcie to między siebie i Ginny. Powiedzcie jej do widzenia ode mnie. Lepiej pójdę, Dumbledore czeka...

-Nie!- powiedziała Hermiona, gdy Ron wyjął malutką buteleczkę ze złotym eliksirem patrząc na nią z respektem.- Nie chcemy tego, weź to, kto wie co cię czeka?- Nawet gdy protestowała, w jej umyśle formował się plan. To mógł być sposób... żeby może ochronić Snape'a, cofnąć to co zepsuła, zobaczyć że Ron mu nie utrudnia...

-Nic mi nie będzie, idę z Dumbledorem- rzucił Harry i wybiegł przez dziurę za portretem.

-Idź po Ginny- mruknął Ron.

Hermiona wbiegła po schodach, nie pozwalając sobie o tym myśleć, minęła pokój piątorocznych dziewcząt i wpadła do własnego pokoju. Był na szczęście pusty. Złapała zaczarowaną monetę, która przez cały rok leżała na stoliku przy łóżku. Dotknęła monety różdżką. _Pokój wspólny Gryffindoru_. Następnie rzuciła różdżkę na łóżko i pobiegła do pokoju Ginny, pukając w drzwi obiema pięściami.

-Ginny, Ginny, chodź szybko!

Niemal wpadły na siebie gdy zbiegały po schodach, podczas gdy Hermiona szybko wyjaśniała gdzie poszedł Harry i co muszą zrobić. Gdy dotarły do pokoju wspólnego, Neville już zdążył do nich dołączyć, a z korytarza słychać było Lunę. Ron otworzył dziurę za portretem i wpuścił ją.

-Okay- powiedział Ron.- Neville, Ginny i ja weźmiemy mapę i pójdziemy pod pokój życzeń. Luna, ty i Hermiona obserwujcie gabinet Snape'a.

Hermiona pomyślała, że Ron działa w warunkach stresowych dużo lepiej niż oczekiwała.

-Więc każdy dostanie łyk Felixa... nie za duży... to musi wystarczyć dla wszystkich.

Hermiona odczekała, aż wszyscy się napiją i dopiero na końcu wzięła buteleczkę.

-Czekajcie! Moja różdżka! Została na górze!- jęknęła.- Idźcie... Idźcie! Dogonię was!

Zacisnęła palce na buteleczce i szybko wróciła do dormitorium. Złapała różdżkę i wrzuciła garść proszku Fiuu do kominka.

-Gabinet Profesora Snape'a- powiedziała wyraźnie wchodząc w płomienie.

Kiedy pojawiła się w gabinecie, Snape wrzucał rzeczy do torby podobnej do tej którą przygotowała zimą. Obserwowała jak wrzuca tam szaty i maskę śmierciożercy, oraz inne części ubrania. W końcu odwrócił się i zobaczył ją.

-Co, na Merlina, myślisz że...

-Ja.. Profesorze- przerwała.- Harry wie. Wyjeżdża razem z Dumbledorem, ale wie, że Draco świętuje. Wie, że cokolwiek się stanie, stanie się dzisiaj.

-Potter jest z Dumbledorem?

-Tak... Oboje wyjechali... gdzieś. Ja... Nie powinnam mówić więcej. Ale, profesorze, chciałam się upewnić, że...

-Hermiono, to nie jest najlepszy moment.

_Hermiono! Powiedział 'Hermiono'! _Przeklęła swoje głupie serce za to że drży i bije mocniej.

-Nie, oczywiście że nie. Po prostu... Chciałam ci to przekazać i...

-Nie ma takiej potrzeby.

-Jest! Harry wysłał Rona i resztę żeby powstrzymać Draco... I ciebie. Neville, Luna i Ginny są tam, w drodze do pokoju życzeń... a ja mam... Mam Felix Felicis. Żeby upewnić się, że cokolwiek masz do zrobienia... pójdzie dobrze.

-Felix Felicis? Skąd wzięłaś...? Nie ważne. Nie mogę go wziąć.

-Dlaczego?

-Ponieważ ty to musisz zrobić. Dzisiaj w zamku będzie niebezpiecznie, a jeśli masz zamiar wziąć w tym udział, nalegam, żebyś go wypiła. Będzie...- urwał i najwyraźniej uznał, że jest za późno, żeby cokolwiek ukrywać.- Tej nocy pojawi się tu śmierć, Hermiono. Wypij eliksir.

-Nie- odparła z uporem, wiedząc, że musi brzmieć dla niego jak dziecko. Wcisnęła mu buteleczkę do ręki.

Patrzył na nią przez, zdawało się, długi czas, rozważając, aż w końcu uniósł buteleczkę do światła i potrząsając nią.

-Od Slughorna jak sądzę?

-Tak. Harry wygrał to na zajęciach. Nie jest zatruty. Harry już trochę wypił... A dzisiaj pozostali też to zrobili. Zachowałam moją część dla ciebie. Ale muszę się śpieszyć, czekają na mnie.

-Nie podejrzewałem, że chcesz mnie otruć- powiedział cicho i przyłożył buteleczkę do ust. Nagle pochylił się, dotykając jej warg swoimi i zmuszając je językiem do otworzenia się. Eliksir przelał się do jej ust. Był kremowo słodki, gęsty i jakby musujący. Skoncentrowała się na tym, żeby nie przełknąć, za pomocą języka przenosząc ciecz z powrotem. Walczył z nią, to było wściekłe starcie woli i języków. Miażdżył jej usta swoimi. Jakaś część eliksiru już w nią wniknęła, pomimo odmowy przełknięcia, kiedy się całowali, czuła jakby wypełniło ją światło i jakby koncentrowała się na celu. Ten pocałunek... Był idealnie potrzebny, idealnie na miejscu. Ten pocałunek był sposobem na pożegnanie, chociaż w sposób jaki już to zrobili. Razem z nim, dawała mu ostatnią obietnicę w to, że będzie wierzyć. Snape sobie poradzi. Przeżyje, cokolwiek ma się stać; nie zostanie złapany, a jej poświęcenie nie pójdzie na marne. Snape najwyraźniej również poczuł efekty działania eliksiru, bo przełknął część. Czuła przebaczenie emanujące od niego, jak również inne obietnice, których nie mogła rozszyfrować, jakby wyciął część rozmowy, należącą do niego. Czuła od niego rodzaj desperackich przeprosin, kiedy przelał resztę eliksiru do jej ust i odsunął się.

o-o-o

-Czujesz to?- zapytała. A to co czuł, było tak ciężkie do opisania, że niemal nie mógł odpowiedzieć. Był pewien, że nie wypił ani odrobiny eliksiru, ale wydawało się, że mimo jego wysiłków, coś go dosięgło. Czuł światło... Jaśniej niż od lat i był całkowicie pewny tego, co ma zrobić. Starał się czuć przerażenie, że pozwolił jej sobie pomóc. Nie mógł wyobrazić sobie, jak będzie czuła się następnego dnia... Nawet za godzinę... ale nie mógł całkiem osiągnąć samoponiżenia, którego szukał. Tak jakby rozłączył się ze swoim umysłem i mógł wreszcie... _wreszcie..._ być wolnym, przynajmniej do chwili kiedy eliksir przestanie działać. Czuł się trochę, jakby jego kończyny były wolne, niemal drżąc od pewności i jasności.

-Czuję- odparł, nie mogąc powiedzieć więcej.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego, co wydawało się całkowicie odpowiednie, a kąciki jego ust uniosły się w odpowiedzi. Jakby z daleka usłyszał swój głos wrzeszczący _Stoisz tu i uśmiechasz jak cholerny idiota... Idź! Idź! _Posłuchałby głosu natychmiast, ale jakaś dużo silniejsza część jego umysłu nalegała, że zostały rzeczy które musi zrobić najpierw.

-Rzuć na siebie zaklęcie kameleona- powiedział, a ona potaknęła, rzucając zaklęcie bez wahania.- I protego Horribilis. Eliksir i tarcza powinny wystarczyć, żebyś była bezpieczna. Świetnie radzisz sobie z zaklęciami, Hermiono, ale to nie będzie wystarczało przeciwko mocy Śmierciożerców. Sam rzuciłbym zaklęcie na ciebie, ale gdybyś została złapana, nie chciałbym na tobie śladów mojej magii.

-Jasne- powiedziała. – Myślę, że ktoś się zbliża.

-Tak, dokładnie- potwierdził. Spojrzał w przestrzeń, w której powinna być. Chociaż wiedział, że to absurdalne, niemal czuł , jak gdyby ją widział, że wpatruje się w niego uspokajającymi, brązowymi oczami. Nagle poczuł w swojej dłoni jej dłoń.

-Uważaj na siebie, Severusie- szepnęła.

Zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć, drzwi otworzyły się z rozmachem i do pomieszczenia wpadł Flitwick.

-Severusie!- jęknął.- Śmierciożercy w zamku... szybko! Na drugim piętrze!

Snape bez wahania machnął różdżką w kierunku małego czarodzieja.

-Drętwota- powiedział głośno, tak żeby Hermiona wiedziała, jak pomóc jego koledze, kiedy już odejdzie. Wyszedł z sali i widząc pannę Lovegood stojącą niedaleko, krzyknął:

-Flitwick zemdlał! Pomóż mu!- i pobiegł wzdłuż korytarza, wiedząc, że Hermiona jest tuż za nim. Zatrzymał się, kiedy byli po za zasięgiem wzroku z jego gabinetu, a ona zdjęła zaklęcie. Jego serce biło boleśnie w klatce piersiowej, a on pragnął stać tam wiecznie, zapamiętując każdy jej lok, ale jego stopy zdawały się ciągnąć go dalej, z dala od niej.

-Wierz!- szepnął i wbiegł po schodach, które były tuż za nim, jakby je przyciągnął.

Dotarł na piętro a tłum pojedynkujących się czarodziejów zdawał się dzielić. Widział Yaxleya walczącego z Weasleyówną; Gibbon był nieprzytomny; Remus i Nimfadora rzucali uroki na dwóch śmierciożerców, których nie mógł zobaczyć wyraźnie. Obie strony cofnęły się- zarówno śmierciożercy jak i członkowie zakonu wyraźnie sądzili że przyszedł by do nich dołączyć. Niemal jakby było to wyreżyserowane, pomiędzy wściekle walczącymi czarodziejami pojawiła się czysta ścieżka, na końcu której mógł zobaczyć Longbottoma wbiegającego po schodach na Wieżę Astronomiczną. Został odepchnięty, spadł w dół schodów i Snape zdążył tylko rzucić zaklęcie amortyzujące, zanim chłopiec uderzył w podłogę. Longbottom upadł z łoskotem i prześliznął się po podłodze. Snape minął go biegiem i zaczął wbiegać po schodach, pokonując po dwa na raz. Gdy zobaczył chłopca biegnącego po schodach, stało się dla niego jasne, że Wieża Astronomiczna jest dokładnie miejscem w którym powinien być. Nie mógł zobaczyć bariery, która odepchnęła Longbottoma, ale instynktownie wiedział, że będzie mógł przez nią przejść i nie zawahał się podczas pokonywania schodów.

Wbiegł na wierzę, widząc bladą i spiętą twarz Draco; uśmiechniętego pożądliwie wilkołaka, Greybacka; śmiesznych Carrowów, nieskutecznie podrygujących obok. Wiedział, że powinien być przerażony- spóźnił się- Draco zdążył już rozbroić dyrektora; ich plan niemal upadł, a jednak, wydawało mu się, że przybył w idealnym momencie, scena była ustawiona, a Draco wyraźnie nie podołał.

-Draco, zrób to, albo odsuń się, żeby jedno z nas...- Alecto Carrow zaskrzeczała, gdy jej brat zauważył Snape'a stojącego spokojnie w wejściu.

-Snape, mamy problem- powiedział Amycus.- Chłopiec najwyraźniej nie może...

Dumbledore stał oparty o mur. Po raz pierwszy od niemal trzydziestu lat, kiedy Snape go znał, wyglądał na naprawdę starego, przerażonego człowieka. Zapewne jego moc utrzymywała go w pełni sił i teraz najwyraźniej go opuściła. Kiedy Snape na niego spojrzał, zebrał resztki sił żeby szepnąć

-Severusie...

Przez miesiące, Snape leżał nocami, wyobrażając sobie ten moment, całkowicie nie mogąc wymyślić powodów, motywacji, które mógł przywołać żeby dały mu siłę, _intencję_, konieczną do rzucenia zaklęcia zabijającego. Ale Felix wciąż buzował ciepłem w jego krwi i nagle, odpowiedź nadeszła łatwo.

-Severusie... proszę...

Przywołał w pamięci noc, gdy Dumbledore został przeklęty przez pierścień i usłyszał głos starego czarodzieja, odbijający się echem w jego mózgu. _Nie widzę potrzeby mówienia pannie Granger o tej konkretnej części planu... Bardziej odpowiednie czarownice nie żyją._ Wydało się, że kiedy dotarł do tej kwestii, wspomnienia nadchodziły jedno za drugim, atakując go z jasnością , jakby to on stał na krawędzi życia, przeżywając wspomnienia w strzępach. _Obrzydzasz mnie... Z pewnością pamiętasz dokładnie kształt i kolor oczu Lily Evans? Odeślij Hermionę z powrotem do jej pokoju, natychmiast... Z pewnością nie- musisz to zrobić... Nie chcę, żebyś robił zobowiązania, które mogą zaburzyć twoją lojalność. Masz obowiązki wobec syna Lily Potter..._ To była jedynie część jego uczuć wobec czarodzieja, który leżał zdany na jego łaskę, ale mógł ich użyć.

_Żadnych panów więcej_ pomyślał.

-Avada Kedavra!

Błysk zielonego światła wystrzelił z jego różdżki i uderzył w klatkę piersiową Dumbledore'a. Chyba nawet Felix Felicis nie wystarczał, żeby utrzymać jego nienawiść i obrzydzenie na miejscu, w momencie gdy zaklęcie uderzyło starego czarodzieja. Gdy przeleciał nad murami, Snape zwalczył pragnienie aby skoczyć za nim.

-Idźcie stąd, szybko!- krzyknął, mając nadzieję, że mówienie odepchnie potrzebę wymiotowania. Chwycił Malfoya i pociągnął w dół schodów, praktycznie ciągnąc za sobą chłopca, który wydawał się nie mieć kości.

Eliksir wciąż działał w jego układzie krwionośnym- nie było go dużo, ale wystarczająco, żeby zobaczyć, że czarodzieje ponownie podzielili się przed nim, tak że mógł przebiec bez problemu. Ostatni raz spojrzał na Hermionę i krzyknął:

-Już po wszystkim, czas iść!- i wszedł w ciemność nocy.

Hermiona zobaczyła Snape'a, gdy tłum rozstąpił się, żeby go przepuścić. Trzymał za kark Draco i najwyraźniej szedł w stronę drzwi. Oczy Draco straciły wyraz, który widziała w pokoju życzeń; nie wyglądał już jak śmierciożerca, ale jak zdenerwowane i przestraszone dziecko. Gdy ich obserwowała, Draco odwrócił się, szukając błagalnie Snape'a. Snape popchnął go do przodu bez litości.

-Już po wszystkim, czas iść!- zawołał, i w pierwszej chwili pomyślała, że wołał do niej, że wypełnił plan, ale zobaczyła, że wszyscy śmierciożercy nagle porzucili przeciwników i podążyli za nim.

Przez pochód zamaskowanych postaci śpieszących do wyjścia z zamku, Hermiona zauważyła Harry'ego, co spowodowało, że jej serce zamarło. Harry był w zamku? Kiedy przybył? Zbiegał z wieży Astronomicznej, po tych samych schodach, po których przed chwilą schodził Snape. To ją zaciekawiło- co się tam stało? Ale wtedy głos Harry'ego uniósł się nad hałas.

-Zatrzymajcie ich! Snape! Malfoy! Zatrzymajcie ich!- i od tego momentu, wszystko stało się jakby rozmyte.

Biegła, tyle wiedziała, biegła razem z innymi na błonia, Harry minął ją... Chatka Hagrida stała w płomieniach... Ale wyglądało na to, że pogoń była bezsensowna. Śmierciożercy zaczęli biec wcześniej; szczerze czuła... oni wszyscy czuli... lekkie zadowolenie, gdy zobaczyli przeciwników nagle odwracających się i uciekających. W środku nie działo się dobrze. Ilościowo byli mniej więcej wyrównaniu, ale Zakon nie był przygotowany na tak bezwzględną walkę jaka miała miejsce. Razem z Luną pojedynkowały się z ogromnym, blondwłosym śmierciożercą, który rzucał niewybaczalne z taką prędkością, że miała wrażenie, że tańczy jakiś wyjątkowo dziki taniec.

Cofnęła się niemal natychmiast, gdy tylko poczuła na skórze powiew zimnego, nocnego powietrza. Spojrzała w czyste niebo. Tak piękna noc; wydawało się nie realne, że w środku były oznaki wojny, krew, ciała i skołtunione włosy... Była niemal pewna, że widziała jak Bill Weasley upada po ataku Greybacka, ale szybko zmieniła tok myśli.

Wciąż słyszała z oddali krzyki Harry'ego, ale nie widziała śmierciożerców. Najwyraźniej nie zależało im na kontynuowaniu bitwy, po tym jak Snape zawołał do nich i szybko dobiegł do punktu teleportacyjnego. Lupin pojawił się obok niej i złapał ją za ramię, wyrywając ją z bezruchu.

-Skrzydło szpitalne- szepnął.- Polecenie McGonagall.

-Ale nie jestem ranna- powiedziała nieprzytomnie.

-To nie ma znaczenia. Już po wszystkim. Wszyscy się tam spotykamy. Ron już poszedł... Tonks, Moody, Luna również...

Odwróciła się i poszła za nim w milczeniu, aż dotarli do schodów. Nagle zatrzymała się i złapała rękaw jego szaty, mówiąc:

-Harry! Widziałam, że Harry został!

-Wysłałem Ginny żeby go przyprowadziła.

Kiwnęła głową i podążyła do skrzydła szpitalnego bez dalszych słów. Kiedy weszli do pomieszczenia, zmysły Hermiony zostały zaatakowane przez wymieszane wonie strachu, eliksirów, krwi i potu. Ron podniósł się z krzesła i podszedł do niej, łapiąc jej ramiona w dłonie.

-Hermiona, dzięki Merlinowi... Nie widziałem cię po tym jak on... Jak oni...

-Nic mi nie jest. Ron... Co z Billem?

-Greyback go zaatakował. Pani Pomfrey mówi... Ona myśli...- najwyraźniej nie mógł powiedzieć nic więcej.

Lupin podszedł do łóżka, na którym bez ruchu leżał Bill. Jego twarz była tak pogryziona, że niemal nie można go było rozpoznać. Pani Pomfrey smarowała rany gęstą, oleistą maścią.

-Nie możecie... Nie możecie wyleczyć go zaklęciami?- Hermiona zapytała uzdrowicielki, której twarz była pobladła i ściągnięta ze zmartwienia.

-Żadne zaklęcie tu nie pomoże- odparła.- Próbowałam wszystkiego co znam, ale nie ma lekarstwa na ugryzienie wilkołaka.

-Ale nie został ugryziony w czasie pełni- powiedział Ron.- Greyback nie był przemieniony, więc z pewnością Bill nie będzie p... prawdziwym...?

Wtedy Harry i Ginny weszli do sali. Luna wstała a Tonks i Lupin przesunęli się, żeby przepuścić ich do grupki ludzi ściśniętej wokół łóżka.

-Nie, nie sądzę że Bill będzie prawdziwym wilkołakiem- powiedział Lupin.- Ale to nie znaczy że nie wda się zakażenie. To są przeklęte rany.

-Ale Dumbledore może znać coś co zadziała- powiedział Ron.- Gdzie on jest? Bil walczył z tym wariatem na jego polecenie. Dumbledore jest mu coś winny, nie może go zostawić w takim stanie...

-Ron... Dumbledore nie żyje- wymamrotała Ginny.

Pierwszy raz w życiu Hermiona zrozumiała co to znaczy że nogi się pod nią uginają. Nie zemdlała, ale czuła, że nie jest przytomna i wyglądało na to, że jej nogi odmawiają posłuszeństwa. Opadła bezwładnie na krzesło. Dumbledore nie żyje? Nie możliwe... Jego plan... Wciąż było tak wiele do zrobienia, tak dużo niewiadomych. Pomyślała, że Snape będzie kontynuować plan dyrektora, ale jak mógł to robić, jeśli Dumbledore umarł? Uświadomiła sobie, że to musiało stać się gdy razem Harrym szukali horkruksa. Ale on... On nie skończył mówić o nich Harry'emu! Skąd mają wiedzieć co teraz robić? Dumbledore nie mógł umrzeć. Ginny na pewno się myli.

-Jak to umarł?- szepnęła Tonks.- Jak to się stało?

-Snape go zabił- warknął Harry.- Byłem tam, widziałem to.

Ogarnęła ją ciemność odsuwając wszystkie dźwięki i zapachy. Szumiąca, wirująca ciemność wypełniła jej oczy i uszy. Pokój stał się duszny i gorący; jej serce biło w dziwacznym rytmie, jakby chciało wyrwać się z klatki piersiowej. Patrzyła, nie widząc, na Billa, na jego groteskową, pogryzioną twarz. Nie było myśli ani łez; jej oczy były suche, tak, że aż piekły. Zaschło jej w gardle i jedynie oddech jakoś się przez nie przedostawał.

-Avada Kedavra- powiedział Harry i wtedy, w końcu zemdlała.

Obudziła się widząc tłoczące się nad nią, zbyt blisko, twarze, i czując coś gorącego i pikantnego w ustach. A jednak najwyraźniej nie eliksir ją obudził, ale dźwięk jakiego jeszcze nie słyszała, dźwięk, który zdawał się uderzać w każdą komórkę jej ciała i spowalniać bicie jej serca. Jeden po drugim, pozostali usłyszeli dźwięk i wszyscy zamarli, zatrzymani tym porywającym, bolesnym pięknem.

-To Fawkes- szepnęła Ginny.

Profesor McGonagall dołączyła do nich, chociaż Hermiona nie pamiętała jej przybycia. Tak jak pozostali stała bez ruchu, z chusteczką uniesioną, żeby otrzeć oczy, z dłońmi zaciśniętymi w pięść.

-To wszystko moja wina- powiedziała nagle, łamiąc ciszę.- Moja wina. Wysłałam Filiusa, żeby sprowadził Snape'a, dosłownie wezwałam go na pomoc!

Wszyscy zaczęli protestować, jedynie Hermiona nie dołączyła do ogółu, bo dławiła się własnym protestem. To nie była wina profesor McGonagall. To była jej wina. Ona podała mu Felixa... Ona upewniła się że będzie w stanie wykonać... plan.

Pozostali opowiadali wydarzenia wieczora, składając je razem, tak że wydawały się możliwe, nawet jeśli nie prawdopodobne, ale Hermiona siedziała cicho, jakby została spetryfikowana.

-Więc kiedy Ron razem z Ginny i Nevillem obserwował pokój życzeń- powiedział Harry w końcu odwracając się do niej- ty byłaś...

-Przed gabinecie Snape'a, tak- powiedziała ledwie słyszalnym głosem.- Blisko północy profesor Flitwick zbiegł do lochów. Krzyczał o śmierciożercach w zamku... i...

-Co?- ponaglił ją Harry.

Luna wtrąciła się.

-Profesor Flitwick wpadł do gabinetu Snape'a, a wtedy Snape wybiegł. Powiedział, że Flitwick zemdlał, chociaż pomyślałam, że został trafiony drętwotą. Hermiona natychmiast mu pomogła. Wtedy wybiegł mówiąc że idzie pomóc w walce przeciwko śmierciożercom...

-Byłam taka głupia, Harry!- piskliwym głosem szepnęła Hermiona.- Nie zorientowałam się, Harry, po prostu go wypuściłam!

-To nie twoja wina- powiedział twardo Lupin.- Hermiono, gdybyś nie posłuchała Snape'a i nie zeszła mu z drogi, pewnie zabiłby i ciebie i Lunę. 

Hermiona patrzyła na niego pusto, marząc o możliwości pocieszenia się jego słowami. Ale nie mogła, bo wszystko co powiedziała było kłamstwem, tak jak nauczył ją Snape, kłamstwem z odrobiną prawdy...

Wtedy Moody minął Lupina i ujął dłoń Hermiony w swoją własną, chropowatą i twardą.

-To nie twoja wina.- powtórzył i Hermiona odwróciła twarz, nie chcąc więcej pocieszania.- Panno Granger- powiedział ostro i podniosła wzrok. Najwyraźniej dobrze wiedział jak zmusić ją do uwagi.- Zrobiłaś dokładnie to, czego chciał dyrektor.

Oboje jego oczu- magiczne i normalne, spojrzały w jej oczy, a ona patrzyła w nie ze zdumieniem.

-Dokładnie to, czego chciał dyrektor- powtórzył, kiedy lament Fawkesa przeszył jej ciało.


	18. Chapter 18

Myślę, że przez pewien czas mogę dodawać nowe części z pewnym opóźnieniem. Postaram się nadal robić to regularnie, mniej więcej raz w tygodniu, ale nie jestem pewna, czy się wyrobię: za miesiąc sesja, a wcześniej jeszcze sporo zaliczeń.

Z pewnością nadrobię wszystkie ewentualne opóźnienia w lipcu i sierpniu : )

Czasu za bardzo nie mam, więc błędy sprawdziłam raz: mam nadzieję, że skutecznie, ale w razie gdyby nie, proszę o ostrą, konkretną krytykę ;)

**Kruszynko**, tak jak napisałam w poprzednim wstępie, tekst podkreślony jest cytatem z książki "Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi". Nie chcę robić „kryptocytatów" , nie przepadam za używaniem cudzysłowu, a kursywą zaznaczam przemyślenia i wspomnienia bohaterów, stąd podkreślenie.

Podobnie w tym rozdziale, podkreślenie jest cytatem.

**Rozdział 18**

Zajęcia zostały odwołane i podjęto decyzję o wysłaniu uczniów do domów dwa tygodnie wcześniej. Brak zajęć oznaczał, że uczniowie chodzili po korytarzach kiedy chcieli, bo ustalono, że kto chce zostać, aby złożyć hołd Dumbledore'owi, będzie miał taką możliwość. Wielka Sala podczas posiłków była pełna ludzi, a jednak Hogwart zdawał się być pogrążony w ciszy i pustce. Prefekci nie musieli patrolować korytarzy; żaden z uczniów nie ośmieliłby się odpalić sztucznych ogni, czy przekląć kolegi w atmosferze żałoby i przegranej, która panowała w zamku.

Przerwa w rutynie zdemobilizowała Hermionę. Spędzała większość czasu siedząc na kanapie w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru, gapiąc się w ogień. Czasami Ron przychodził i siadał obok niej w ciszy przez chwilę, a później, bez słowa, tak jak przyszedł, odchodził ponownie. Wiedziała, że czuwa przy łóżku Billa w nocy, a jego oczy były podkrążone, jednak nie mogła zmusić się do porozmawiania z nim o tym, że powinien odpocząć. Kim była, żeby sugerować coś takiego, skoro ostatniej nocy spała najwyżej dwie godziny?

Od nocy w skrzydle szpitalnym było niewiele chwil, które spędzali całą trójką razem. Jednym z takich momentów był ten, kiedy Harry przyszedł do pokoju wspólnego i powiedział, stłumionym i zmęczonym głosem, że cała wyprawa po horkruks była bez sensu. Machał przed nimi fałszywym medalionem, po czym znowu schował go do kieszeni szaty. Żadne z nich nie chciało o tym rozmawiać. Rozważanie tego było zbyt bolesne. Hermiona wiedziała że _powinna_ pomyśleć o tym, zaplanować coś, ale jej umysł nie powstrzymywał się od niekończącego się krążenia wokół Snape'a.

Przez większość pierwszej nocy leżała w łóżku zastanawiając się nad tym co powiedział jej Moody w skrzydle szpitalnym. Zostawił ją krótko po tym i nie przekazał jej nic więcej, żadnego spojrzenia rzuconego nad ramieniem. Zwyczajnie ogłosił, że zamierza iść po pergaminy z Kwatery Głównej; nikt nie potrzebował zapytać dlaczego to konieczne, a Tonks i Remus zgłosili się na ochotników do pójścia z nim. Wtedy odwrócił się i wyszedł z sali, zostawiając ją patrzącą za nim, jakby był ostatnim kawałkiem drewna dryfującego po oceanie, którym był cały świat.

Czy wszystko sobie wyobraziła? Była tak zdesperowana, żeby usłyszeć że mężczyzna którego kochała nie zdradził ich wszystkich i nie zabił ich lidera, że wymyślała wiadomości których nie było? Czy Moody po prostu rzucił te same bezmyślne bzdury, którymi wszyscy wymieniali się przez ostatnie dwa dni? _To nie twoja wina... To co chciał..._ Czy to było to, co jak sądziła, usłyszała w jego słowach? Że plan poszedł dokładnie po myśli Dumbledore'a?

Czy powinna, czy mogła, wierzyć Snape'owi? Wspomniała jego bladą twarz; linie przecinające jego czoło; długi, haczykowaty nos, wąskie wargi. I te wargi wymawiające jedno słowo, _wierz._

Harry już znał tożsamość księcia półkrwi. Snape wykrzyczał to do niego, gdy biegł przez błonia do punktu aportacyjnego. Jednak coś w opisie tej sytuacji nie pasowało jej. Wydawało jej się, że Snape musiał wiedzieć przez cały czas, że Harry ma jego książkę. Od tych pierwszych zajęć, kiedy ona znała przeciwzaklęcie na Levicorpus musiał mieć podejrzenia. A Slughorn... Zawsze opowiadał o tym, jak genialnie Harry Potter radził sobie z eliksirami... Snape _musiał_ wiedzieć. Dlaczego zostawiłby tą książkę na zapleczu klasy eliksirów? Można było powiedzieć o nim wiele rzeczy, ale nie to, że jest nieuważny. Chyba że zamierzał dać mu książkę... Jej serce zabiło boleśnie na wspomnienie słów z ich nocy poślubnej. _On wie, że Potter nie będzie mnie słuchał; idiota wierzy że jestem lojalnym śmierciożercą..._ Chyba że chciał, żeby Harry ją znalazł. Czy to był jego sposób na uczenie Harry'ego zaklęć i technik, których w innym wypadku nigdy by nie poznał, nigdy by się nimi nie zainteresował? Ale jeśli chciał, żeby Harry uczył się z książki, dlaczego ujawnił się jako książę półkrwi, wiedząc że Harry to wszystko teraz odrzuci?

Ale to po prostu nie miało sensu. Dlaczego miałby odrzucać wiedzę tylko ze względu na pochodzenie? Powinna zapomnieć zaklęć maskujących, zaklęcia kameleona, zaklęcia rozszerzającego, oklumencji, tylko dlatego, że Snape jej tego nauczył? Jednak wiedziała, że Harry powiedziałby tak, i że było bardziej istotne niż zawsze, żeby nigdy nie ujawniała gdzie się nauczyła rzeczy, które mogłyby utrzymać ich przy życiu.

_Wierz._

Pomimo wszystko chciała wierzyć. Czy nie trenował jej? Czy nie wspierał jej ? Czy nie... kochał jej? Sądziła że robił to. Ale gorsza niż myśl, że nigdy jej nie kochał była myśl, że mogła go źle ocenić, że on mógł wciąż należeć do Voldemorta... Wtedy nie tylko Snape nie byłby godzien zaufania, ale również ona.

o-o-o

Snape udał się z Hogwaru prosto do Malfoy Manor. Najbardziej zależało mu na zobaczeniu że z Draco wszystko w porządku. Chciał być obecny w chwili, gdy chłopiec stanie przed Voldemortem, chciał upewnić się, że historia, która zostanie opowiedziana postawi Draco w jak najlepszym świetle. Skóra chłopca stała się chłodna i wilgotna pod jego dłonią kiedy się aportowali i nabrała alarmująco szarego odcienia.

Kiedy pojawili się w głównym hollu, Narcyza rzuciła się na szyję syna, łkając bezwstydnie w jego włosy. Draco nie był w stanie utrzymać się na nogach, a co dopiero wspierać matkę, więc Snape delikatnie przesunął ją we własne ramiona.

-Już w porządku Cissy (1)- powiedział. Chociaż nie darzył Narcyzy Malfoy jakimś specjalnym uczuciem, wiedział, że jej miłość do syna była autentyczna. Udowodniła to poprzedniego lata, gdy przyszła do niego, wbrew poleceniom Czarnego Pana, żeby błagać go o wsparcie dla Draco. Było coś w zawziętości z jaką dążyła do ochrony syna, co do niego przemówiło. Narcyza Malfoy nie miała natury wojowniczki. Urodziła się w czystokrwistej społeczności i zaakceptowała jej zasady. Poślubiła Lucjusza i urodziła mu syna, bo tego od niej oczekiwano. Dołączyła do śmierciożerców, gdyż Lucjusz i jej rodzina pragnęli tego. Przeciwstawienie się Czarnemu Panu, próba upewnienia się że jej życzenia pokonają jego życzenia... cóż, to było przeciwko wszystkiemu do czego ją przyuczono. A jednak stała tutaj, we własnym korytarzu, z Czarnym Panem zaledwie kilka pokoi dalej, i próbowała, wbrew rozsądkowi, obalić go. Chciałby, w niejasny i skryty sposób, aby jego własna matka kiedykolwiek wzięła sprawę jego bezpieczeństwa we własne ręce.

Szlochała; jej ciało drżało w jego ramionach. Nie mógł tego dłużej znieść. Nie było czasu na histerię- chłopiec wciąż musiał stanąć przed Czarnym Panem, a łzy jego matki w niczym mu nie pomogą.

-Wystarczy, Narcyzo- powiedział , wyswobadzając się i zmuszając ją by stanęła o własnych siłach.- Pozbieraj się. Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy.

Przeszedł do sali balowej, prowadząc za sobą Malfoyów. Machnięciem różdżki sprawił, że jego szata rozwinęła się za nim imponująco, kiedy podchodził do krzesła przypominającego tron, które upodobał sobie Czarny Pan. Kiedy dotarł do bladego czarodzieja, opadł na kolana.

-Mój Panie- powiedział.- Draco odniósł sukces. Dumbledore nie żyje.

Kątem oka widział że Draco i Narcyza również padają na kolana.

Wargi Voldemorta wygięły się w okropnym odpowiedniku uśmiechu.

-To oczekiwana informacja. Draco, podejdź.

Snape chciał, żeby chłopiec odnalazł odrobinę dawnej arogancji i patrzył, zadowolony, jak Draco prostuje się na pełną wysokość i podchodzi do Czarnego Pana. Był śmiertelnie blady ale nie drżał.

Szalony czarodziej patrzył na Draco z aprobatą.

-Powiedz Draco, jakie to uczucie rzucić klątwę zabijającą?

Snape zaklął w duchu. Miał nadzieję na to, że zdąży opowiedzieć odrobinę więcej, zanim do tego dotrą... Ale było jasne, że Voldemort już wiedział, że Draco okazał się niezdolny... Co oczywiście od początku planował.

Ale Draco zaskoczył go. Swoim zwykłym, wyniosłym tonem odparł:

-Nie miałem przyjemności, mój Panie. Snape tak pożądał chwały, że sam rzucił Avadę.

-Doprawdy?- powiedział przerażająco uprzejmie Voldemort.

-Draco- warknęła Narcyza.- Nie wolno ci winić Severusa za jego... pochopne działanie. Jak by to wyglądało gdyby jego własny uczeń okazał się być potężniejszym śmierciożercą niż on sam?

Snape ukłonił głowę przed Czarnym Panem. Miał ochotę odwarknąć, ale wiedział, że jeśli ma to przeżyć, nie wolno mu się kłócić. Musiał pokornie zaakceptować karę. Jak pozwolił im zepchnąć się pod ścianę? Ryzykował tak wiele, żeby ochronić tego chłopca przed nim samym.

-Severusie- syknął Czarny Pan.- Myślałem, że wyraziłem się jasno co do tego, żebyś nie wtrącał się w plany Draco.

-Wybacz mi, mój Panie.- powiedział, dusząc się tymi słowami i dwulicowością Narcyzy. – Plan Draco był dobrze wykonany. Zamierzałem jedynie pomóc mu zakończyć go.. pomóc w dostarczeniu ci zwycięstwa, którego pożądałeś.

Czarny Pan odwrócił się do Draco.

-Zadowoliłeś mnie- powiedział krótko.- Ty i twoja matka możecie nas zostawić.

Malfoyowie wyszli z pokoju bez spojrzenia na Snape'a, który wciąż klęczał na marmurowej podłodze. Zmusił się do rozluźnienia mięśni. Efekty Cruciatusa były dużo lżejsze jeśli nie starał się walczyć, jeśli po prostu poddawał się i pozwalał klątwie robić z nim co chciała.

-Masz szczęście, że byłeś dla mnie tak użyteczny, Severusie.- rzucił Voldemort.- Gdybym cię teraz nie potrzebował, zabiłbym cię jako przykład dla moich sług na to, co się dzieje kiedy nie wypełniają moich poleceń.

Snape pochylił głowę niżej, tak że jego włosy dotykały podłogi.

-Mój Panie... Sądziłem, że życzysz sobie aby Dumbledore został zabity, bez względu na koszta. Myślałem...

-Twoim problemem, Severusie, jest to, że myślisz zdecydowanie zbyt dużo. Crucio!

Snape zwinął się pod klątwą, skręcając się aż był pewny, że jego kości pękną pod naciskiem mięśni. Starał się zmusić kończyny do posłuszeństwa, jednocześnie zachowując mur w umyśle gładki i sztywny. Tortura trwała aż zaczął się obawiać- nie mógł dłużej wyczuć granic swoich ścian; za oczami była jedynie ciemność.

Kiedy ból w końcu zelżał, spojrzał na Czarnego Pana zaczerwienionymi, załzawionymi oczami. Voldemort przyglądał mu się nieubłaganie. Jeszcze nie wdarł się do umysłu Snape'a, ale z pewnością to rozważał.

-Zawsze wiernie mi służyłeś, Severusie. Inni wątpili w ciebie, ale ja zawsze byłem pewien twojej... Lojalności.

-Tak, mój Panie. Dziękuję.

-Jednak teraz uznałem, że zażądam pewnego, powiedzmy, pokazu lojalności.

-Żyję by ci służyć.

Voldemort zaśmiał się.

-Prawda, drogi chłopcze. Prawda. Wiesz, jak sądzę, że chciałbym abyś przejął obowiązki dyrektora Hogwartu?

-Jeśli tego pragniesz zrobię to z przyjemnością.

-Twoja praca jako szpiega była użyteczna na wiele sposobów. Pośród moich zwolenników jedynie ty jesteś wystarczająco obeznany z prowadzeniem szkoły aby zająć się moim planem.

-Co planujesz dla szkoły, mój Panie?

-Tut, tut, Severusie. Nie udawaj głupka. To do ciebie nie pasuje. Wiesz równie dobrze jak ja, że chcę stworzyć armię... oczyścić szkołę z niegodnych i wytrenować pozostałych...

-Mogę to zrobić, mój Panie. To nie będzie trudne... już mamy wielu sympatyków... Nie było ich widać, bo bali się Dumbledore'a, ale teraz...

-Tak, tak, jestem pewny że podołasz. Jednak...- Czarny Pan przerwał, po czym podniósł wzrok. Kiedy to zrobił, jego oczy spojrzały w oczy Snape'a i wdarł się do jego umysłu. Podstępnie, subtelnie. Czuł obcą obecność wślizgującą się w głębię jego umysłu, testując, szukając, smakując... Szukając panny Granger.

-Zanim powierzę ci tak ważny obowiązek, chcę być pewien, że należysz do mnie tak całkowicie jak mówisz.

-Cokolwiek rozkażesz, mój Panie- odparł Snape.

-W przeszłości pokazałeś pewną... słabość... do szlam, Severusie.

Lily. Snape niemal uśmiechnął się ironicznie. Jego panowie grali tą samą kartą. Pochylił głowę, aby wyglądać na skruszonego, i czekał.

-Nie zaprzeczasz?

-Kiedy byłem dużo młodszy, żywiłem, jak wiesz, uczucia do Lily Evans. Ale to jest przeszłość, mój Panie, tak daleka, jakby dotyczyła innego życia. Pokazałeś mi inne, znacznie lepsze, wybory...

-A jednak nic nie wybrałeś. Nigdy się nie ożeniłeś Severusie. Dlaczego?

-Niektórzy mężczyźni czują powołanie do wspierania sprawy poprzez tworzenie nowego pokolenia doskonałych, czystokrwistych czarownic i czarodziejów. Moim powołaniem zawsze było służyć tobie, upewniać się że jest odpowiedni świat w którym tamci mogą wzrastać.

-A więc prawdziwy nauczyciel? Mam w to wierzyć?

-Uczenie magii tych, którzy na to nie zasługują jest obrzydliwe. Jeśli widziałeś niezadowolenie w moich myślach, było związane z tym, że zmuszono mnie do dzielenia się naszymi darami z niegodnymi. Ale w innym świecie, w _twoim_ świecie, mój Panie, mógłbym...

-Wystarczy. To nie ma znaczenia. Jest zadanie, które masz dla mnie wypełnić. Wtedy, jeśli mnie zadowolisz, możesz wrócić do swojej cennej szkoły i zajmiesz miejsce którego żądasz.

-Powiedz mi czego żądasz, mój Panie.

-Twój łącznik... przyjaciółka Pottera?

Każdy mięsień jego ciała zesztywniał, ale nie opuścił wzroku.

-Tak, mój Panie?

-Pozbądź się jej rodziny.

-Nie samej dziewczyny?

-Nie sądzę. Mówiłeś, że miałeś ją w łóżku?

-Tak, mój Panie.

-Więc może wciąż ci ufać. Nie będzie chciała myśleć, że oddała się zdrajcy. Może okazać się... użyteczna... przez pewien czas. Więc nie proszę żebyś jej mówił, że to zrobiłeś, ale dla mojego spokoju...

-Uznaj to za zrobione.

-Dziękuję Severusie. Cieszy mnie twoje posłuszeństwo. Chcesz pozostać tu do rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego? Jestem pewien że Narcyza ucieszy się z goszczenia ciebie.

-Gościnność Narcyzy jest wspaniała, mój Panie, ale nie chcę sprawiać jej kłopotu przez tak długi czas. Jestem samotnikiem z niewielkimi potrzebami społecznymi. Jeśli to cię zadowoli, wrócę na lato do Spinner's End.

Voldemort przez chwilę rozważał jego słowa.

-Jesteś teraz poszukiwany, Severusie. Myślę że dla twojego własnego bezpieczeństwa potrzebne będzie zaklęcie Fideliusa.

-W rzeczy samej, mój Panie.

-Doskonale. Rzuć zaklęcie i wróć do mnie z tajemnicą. Możesz zostać w Spinner's End jeśli tego pragniesz.

-Dziękuję, mój Panie.

-Nie ma za co. I, Severusie?

-Tak?

-Oczekuję że wieści o mugolach pojawią się niebawem.

-Z pewnością, mój Panie.

o-o-o

Kiedy nadszedł czas pogrzebu, Hermiona zajęła swoje miejsce wśród Gryfonów, podążając za profesor McGonagall na błonia, do świata, który nie miał prawa być tak jasny i piękny. Był idealny letni dzień. Drzewa zakwitły a wiatr niósł słodki zapach kwiatów ponad bujnie zielonymi terenami.

Krzesła ustawiono w rozległym półokręgu i duża ich część była już zajęta przez wiele czarownic i czarodziejów. Moody, Lupin i Tonks siedzieli razem obok Kingsleya Shacklebolta. Zauważyła Madam Malkin ze sklepu z szatami na ulicy Pokątnej, kilku sprzedawców, których rozpoznawała z Esów Floresów, oraz Argusa Filcha ubranego w najdziwniejszy zestaw ubrań jaki dotąd widziała. Siedział on obok pani Pince, która szlochała cicho w długi, czarny welon. Weasleyowie stworzyli dużą grupę rudzielców po lewej; nawet Percy pojawił się aby oddać hołd, chociaż usiadł obok Rufusa Scrimgeoura z przodu. Nieprawdopodobne, po drugiej stronie Scrimgeoura siedział barman ze Świńskiego łba i...

Barman ze Świńskiego Łba? Usłyszała głos Snape'a w głowie. _Więc nie jesteś świadomy, że jego brat, Aberforth, jest tam barmanem? _Czy on i Draco mówili o Dumbledorze? Czy to był brat Dumbledore'a? Jej żołądek ścisnął się. W innym wypadku dlaczego siedziałby z przodu? A jeśli to jest brat Dumbledore'a, to... _Twoja głupota niemal zniszczyła plan dyrektora! _Plan dyrektora. Plan **dyrektora!**

Harry wszedł w długi rząd krzeseł o wrzecionowatych nogach. Tuż za nim szła Ginny. Hermiona poszła za nimi, niemal oślepiona łzami. Widziała jedynie stopy Ginny i krawędzie siedzeń. Usiadła obok dziewczyny. Po jej drugiej stronie usiadł Ron. Oboje chwycili ręce Hermiony, a ona zamknęła oczy. Łzy wciąż spływały jej po policzkach i rozpryskiwały się na szatach. Plan dyrektora. Plan dyrektora. Nie mogła myśleć o niczym po za tymi dwoma słowami a one zderzały się ze sobą, biegając, tańcząc i krzycząc jej w myślach. Plan dyrektora.

Syreny przybyły na powierzchnię jeziora. Dziwny i zniekształcony dźwięk ich pieśni wypełnił powietrze i zdawał się Hermionie być echem jej myśli. Nie rozumiała słów ich lamentów, ale czuła że to ma związek z bolesną prawdą, ze stratą, zagubieniem i wojną, z okropnym smutkiem. Hermiona spojrzała na Harry'ego, który miał na twarzy dziwny wyraz całkowitej uwagi i determinacji. Pieśń syren najwyraźniej wypełniła go poczuciem celu. Dziewczyna zastanowiła się krótko, czy dźwięk nie brzmi inaczej dla każdego kto go usłyszy.

Ale zanim mogła zbadać reakcje innych, w przejściu pomiędzy krzesłami pojawił się Hagrid, trzymający na rękach ciało Dumbledore'a okryte fioletowym, błyszczącym się ubraniem. Patrzyła na bezwładną postać, która w porównaniu z wielkością Hagrida zdawała się być malutka, tak jakby mógł on odpowiedzieć na wszystkie pytania zajmujące jej duszę.

Czy _to_ naprawdę był plan dyrektora? Kiedy wezwał ją do gabinetu we wrześniu, powiedział, że nie spodziewa się że będzie żył dużo dłużej... właściwie powiedział, że Voldemort planuje zabicie go przed końcem roku. Nie uwierzyła w to, nie wierzyła że możliwe jest to, że _ktokolwiek_ może mieć moc wystarczającą do zabicia Dumbledore'a. Prawdopodobnie nikt nie miał, aż do... Aż do momentu kiedy on zechciał być zabity.

Ktoś przemawiał przed ciałem; Hermiona widziała ponad tłumem czubek głowy czarodzieja, ale nie mogła dosłyszeć co mówił. Zamiast tego słyszała w myślach głos Dumbledore'a, gdy prosił ją o pomoc.

_-Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że profesor Snape będzie musiał popełnić pewne czyny, które doprowadzą go bezpiecznie do przeciwników?_

_-Tak…?_

_-Jeśli zdecydujesz się chronić profesora i jego tajemnicę, muszę być pewien, że twoja wiara w niego nie złamie się, bez względu na to co będzie musiał zrobić opuszczając Zakon. Muszę być pewien, że doskonale rozumiesz, że wszystko, co zrobił profesor Snape, zrobił dla jasnej strony. Ja i on zdecydowaliśmy się na to wspólnie, ponieważ wierzymy, że będziemy w stanie chronić Harry'ego lepiej z drugiej strony._

Zaszlochała. Ron objął ją, a ona pochyliła się w jego stronę. To właśnie miało się stać, do cholery. To właśnie był plan. Nie miała pojęcia za kim płacze. Za Harrym, który stracił ostatniego z żałośnie kilku opiekunów jakich miał; za Snapem, który miał okropną wiedzę o tym o musiał zrobić, nie mogąc nawet się nią z kimś podzielić; za Dumbledore'a, mężczyznę, któremu powierzyła życie i los, wierząc że ich ocali; czy za sobą... bo czuła się bardziej samotna ze swoimi tajemnicami, niż kiedykolwiek w życiu. Co to był za plan? Chciała wrzeszczeć do ciała Dumbledore'a, które zostało zamknięte w magicznym grobie. Kto w ogóle zaczął ten plan?

Ceremonia się skończyła, ale Hermiona siedziała, obezwładniona strachem, wściekłością i żalem, wciąż w braterskich objęciach Rona. Ledwie zauważyła, że Harry i Ginny szepczą do siebie obok niej. To był dziwny dźwięk, ale jedynie zarejestrowała go, nie zwracając na to większej uwagi. Ale wtedy odeszli, a Ron powiedział do niej cicho:

-Hermiono?

-Tak?

-Myślę, że już czas, żebyśmy powiedzieli Harry'emu.

-Co powiedzieli?

-Że idziemy z nim.

Hermiona popatrzyła na przyjaciela. Kiedy się zorientował co będą robić? Kiedy jej chłopcy dorośli? Poczuła potrzebę opowiedzenia mu o wszystkich tajemnicach._ Ron, ja... Ja wyszłam za profesora Snape'a. On nam pomoże, przysięgam..._ Ale, oczywiście, to było całkowicie bez sensu. Mógł zrozumieć że muszą odejść, ale tego nigdy by nie zrozumiał.

-Co z Lavender?

-Masz na myśli, jeśli odezwie się do mnie po tym?- powiedział z ponurym uśmieszkiem, puszczając ją.- Będzie musiała czekać. Zrozumie, kiedy uświadomi sobie gdzie idę. A jeśli nie.. cóż...- zawiesił głos.

-Myślisz, że Ginny wie?

-Myślę, że właśnie jej mówi.

Hermiona odwróciła się, żeby popatrzeć na Harry'ego i Ginny i zobaczyła że on odchodzi od niej. Oczy Ginny były pełne łez, ale wyglądała na... dumną z niego. Hermiona, poczuła, że kocha przyjaciela.

-Hermiono, wiem, że bardzo chcesz skończyć szkołę...

-Przestań. Wiesz, że to nie ważne.

Potaknął.

-Chodź. On nas potrzebuje.

Wstała i razem z Ronem niemal przebiegła przez błonia, żeby złapać Harry'ego, który najwyraźniej próbował uniknąć Scimgeoura.

-Harry, czekaj!- krzyknęła Hermiona, a on zwolnił, ale nie odwrócił się w jej stronę.

-Harry...- pokonała ostatnie metry między nimi i położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.- Wszystko w porządku?

Harry odwrócił się i popatrzył na zamek. Ogromny, kamienny budynek zdawał się być jeszcze bardziej niezwykły, gdy oświetlały go promienie popołudniowego słońca. Ciężko było wyobrazić sobie, że opuszczają go na dobre.

-Idziemy z tobą- powiedział cicho Ron. Harry zaczął, protestować, ale Ron po prostu pokręcił głową.- Pociąg odjeżdża dzisiaj. Muszę być na weselu Billa, ale po tym...

-Po tym pójdziemy- Hermiona skończyła za niego.- Masz plan?

-Muszę znaleźć pozostałe horkruksy, nie?- powiedział, patrząc na grób Dumbledore'a, odbijający się w wodzie po drugiej stronie jeziora. – Tego właśnie ode mnie chciał, dlatego mi o nich powiedział. Muszę je znaleźć i zniszczyć, a później pójść za siódmym kawałkiem duszy Voldemorta, kawałkiem, który nadal jest w jego ciele. I to ja go zabiję. A jeśli w czasie drogi spotkam Severusa Snape'a- dodał- tym lepiej dla mnie i tym gorzej dla niego.

Hermiona potaknęła, chociaż jego słowa wzbudziły w niej strach. Któregoś dnia, w jakiś sposób, będzie musiała mu powiedzieć. Odsunęła tę myśl.

-Muszę pojechać do rodziców- powiedziała.- Ale spotkamy się w Norze... najpóźniej za dwa tygodnie.

Złapała przyjaciół za dłonie i razem poszli do zamku, żeby się spakować.

Cissy- tłumaczenie na polski: Cyzia jakoś mnie odrzuca. Dlatego postanowiłam zostawić oryginalną Cissy. Nie pamiętam czy już o tym pisałam, a nie chce mi się sprawdzać ^^


	19. Chapter 19

Rozdział 19

Hermiona włożyła ostatnie szaty do kufra, a na wierzchu położyła książki o horkruksach, które przywołała z gabinetu Dumbledore'a. Tak naprawdę nie oczekiwała, że zaklęcie zadziała. „Accio książki o horkruksach" wydawało jej się zbyt daleko idącym uproszczeniem, ale pojawiły się, wlatując przez jej otwarte okno, zupełnie jakby Dumbledore planował to w ten sposób. Co, jak sądziła, mogło być prawdą. Zamknęła kufer i po raz ostatni rozejrzała się po pokoju, w którym mieszkała odkąd przybyła do zamku, podniecona i przestraszona, sześć lat wcześniej. Lavender i Parvati wciąż kręciły się po pokoju , wrzucając przypadkowo rzeczy do kufrów i kłócąc się, która zatrzyma na wakacje spinkę do włosów, ozdobioną ruszającymi się, fioletowymi motylami. Część pokoju należąca do Hermiony była tak pusta jak nigdy. Zniknęły stosy książek, zawsze leżące obok jej łóżka. Zniknęły pióra i prawie puste buteleczki z atramentem zalegające dotąd na biurku. Zniknęło mugolskie zdjęcie jej rodziców, które stawiała na stoliku nocnym każdego roku po przyjeździe. Przejechała palcami po szkarłatnych zasłonkach łóżka, zanim je zasunęła. Sięgnęła ręką, aby dotknąć lustra nad komodą, żeby przesunąć dłonią po każdej szufladzie, w której trzymała swoje ubrania. Chciała przycisnąć ręce do zimnej, kamiennej ściany i powiedzieć „do widzenia" każdej z tych znajomych rzeczy, nigdy nie zauważanych, ale zawsze obecnych.

Jej kufer zostanie zabrany do pociągu przez skrzaty domowe. Nie zostało nic, oprócz pożegnania się z dziewczynami i spotkania z Harrym i Ronem w pokoju wspólnym.

-Lavender, Parvati- zaczęła. Chrząknęła cicho. Te dziewczyny nigdy nie były jej przyjaciółkami, ale jednak były jej koleżankami. I zdarzały się miłe chwile, prawda? Noce, kiedy odkładała swoje książki i pomagała im wyczarować malutkie serduszka na lakierze do paznokci; noc Balu Bożonarodzeniowego, kiedy Parvati użyła całego pojemnika płynu do włosów „Ulizanna", żeby wyprostować włosy Hermiony. Były chwile, to prawda, kiedy były niemal jak siostry, kłócąc się o to, która najgłośniej mówi przez sen, albo o to, która porozrzucała szaty po całej podłodze.

-Mam nadzieję, że będziecie miały miłe wakacje- powiedziała, bo nie mogła prawdziwie się pożegnać. Nie mogła pokazywać, że być może nigdy więcej się nie zobaczą. Parvati odwróciła się, patrząc na nią.

-Hermiono, ty płaczesz?

-N...Nie, oczywiście że nie.

Lavender podeszła, dotykając delikatnie jej ramienia.

-Oczywiście że płaczesz- powiedziała.- Wszyscy bardzo przeżywamy śmierć dyrektora.

Hermiona kiwnęła głową, jakby dokładnie to spowodowało jej łzy.

-Ale mamy całe wakacje na dojście do siebie. Zobaczymy się u Rona zanim się zorientujesz. A później wrócimy tutaj, jak zawsze. Moje włosy będą na twoich szatach, Parvati będzie mówiła nam że chrapiemy... Tak jak było zawsze. Ciesz się odpoczynkiem.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się.

-Tak, wyobrażam się, że nie możecie się doczekać paru miesięcy bez mojego organizera budzącego nas o szóstej rano.

-Nawet w to nie wątp- powiedziała Parvati, ale przytuliła Hermionę, zanim powróciła do pakowania.- Trzymaj się.

-Ty też. Obie. Trzymajcie się- odparła Hermiona i wyszła z pokoju.

Kiedy schodziła po schodach poczuła chłód, chociaż temperatura w zamku była taka jak zwykle.

Ron i Harry czekali na nią w pokoju wspólnym, a kiedy ona przyszła, wszyscy razem w milczeniu przeszli przez dziurę za portretem.

Odwrócili się, żeby popatrzeć na Grubą Damę, która zamykała wejście.

-Uciekajcie, kochani, albo przegapicie pociąg- powiedziała. Jej oczy były zapuchnięte od płaczu. Hermiona zastanowiła się, czy to było spowodowane jedynie śmiercią Dumbledore'a, czy też zawsze była smutna, kiedy uczniowie wyjeżdżali.

Harry i Ron poszli w kierunku schodów, ale Hermiona wciąż stała, wpatrując się w strażniczkę domu.

-Wiesz, ja nigdy...- zaczęła.- Nigdy nie zapytałam cię o imię.

-Brunhilda- odparła Gruba Dama pociągając nosem.

-Do widzenia, Brunhildo.

-Do widzenia, Wiem-To-Wszstko.

Śmiech wydarł się z ust Hermiony, zanim zdążyła pomyśleć o zatrzymaniu go. Jej głos przepłynął przez wyciszony korytarz, odbijając się od kamiennych ścian.

-Zwrot jak najbardziej fair, tak sądzę- wydyszała w końcu, ocierając łzy radości z oczu. Harry i Ron patrzyli na nią z niewyraźnym niepokojem. Ale to był dużo lepszy sposób na odejście- taki właśnie Hogwart znała, wypchany po brzegi studentami i ich śmiechem. Nagle pomyślała o Fredzie i Georgu i ich rewelacyjnym sposobem na odejście ze szkoły rok wcześniej. Tak, śmiech był odpowiednią drogą.

W pociągu razem z Ronem usiadła w przedziale dla prefektów, tak naprawdę nie czując potrzeby żeby patrolować korytarz, czy kogoś odwiedzić. Patrzyli wcześniej, jak Harry wybrał pusty przedział na samym końcu pociągu. Wydawało jej się oczywiste, że oni, cała trójka, zamykali się. Świat zawęży się do ich własnych, znajomych twarzy i ślepej determinacji. Nikt inny nie będzie do niego wpuszczony, podczas trwania misji.

Patrzyła przez okno, obserwując mijane zielone pola. W końcu odwróciła się i powiedziała cicho:

-Nie powiesz rodzinie, prawda?

-Nie gdzie idziemy. Ale będę musiał powiedzieć im, że nie wracam do szkoły. A ty?

-Nie, to byłoby zbyt niebezpieczne na dłuższą metę. Jeszcze nie do końca postanowiłam co zrobię z moją rodziną. To wygląda jakby...- jej głos zaczął się trząść- jakby mieli być...

-Głównym celem- dokończył Ron.

-Tak. I tak samo twoja rodzina.

-Zdrajcy krwi w większości. Wiem. Nie chcę narażać ich na większe ryzyko. Nie chodzi o to, że nie zrozumieliby, ale...

-Wiem. Myślę o świetnej umowie z ghulem na twoim strychu- powiedziała.

Wyciągnęła kawałek złożonego pergaminu z kieszeni a Ron teatralnie przewrócił oczami, ale przysunął głowę bliżej i spędzili następne kilka godzin opracowując plan, zawierający, ze wszystkich rzeczy, piżamy i groszopryszczkę.

Peron był dość wyciszony, kiedy razem z Ronem wysiadła z pociągu. Był pełen rodzin, jak zwykle, ale nie było okrzyków powitania i szmerów podekscytowania. Matki i ojcowie po prostu podchodzili do przodu, obejmowali dzieci z niepokojem, brali bagaże, krótko kłaniali się innym rodzinom i odchodzili. Jej rodzice stali obok Weasleyów. Matka ściskała w ręku kawałek pergaminu; Hermiona założyła, że to list zawiadamiający o tym aby odebrać ją wcześniej z King's Cross.

-Wszystko w porządku?- szepnęła jej mama, przytulając ją.

Nie odpowiedziała, jedynie rozpłakała się, pozwalając sobie na ostatnią chwilę, kiedy mogła być dzieckiem. Jej ojciec nerwowo poklepał jej ramię. Hermiona odsunęła się i odwróciła się do Rona.

-Zobaczymy się niedługo- powiedziała.

Ron kiwnął głową i wyciągnął rękę, żeby uścisnąć jej dłoń. Przytuliła gwałtownie Ginny, posłała smutny uśmiech w kierunku państwa Weasley i poszła z rodzicami po kufer, a następnie do samochodu. Atmosfera w środku była ciężka od rzeczy, których nie mówili. W końcu ojciec złamał milczenie.

-Więc ten... Zły czarodziej? On odpowiada za śmierć dyrektora?

Hermiona zastanowiła się.

-Tak- odpowiedziała w końcu.

-Sądziłam, że macie być bezpieczni w Hogwarcie!- powiedziała jej matka.- Myślałam, że profesor Dumbledore jest silniejszy niż...

-Był, mamo. Po prostu miał pecha. Żaden z uczniów nie został zraniony. Dyrektor nigdy nie pozwoliłby, żeby to się stało.

-Ale z pewnością tam nie wrócisz. Skoro jesteś... urodzona wśród mugoli. Czy nie mówiłaś, że ten wariat nienawidzi takich ludzi?

-Nie, mało prawdopodobne, żebym tam wróciła- powiedziała Hermiona. Nie wymyśliła jeszcze co powie rodzicom, ale to wydawało się dobrą wymówką na pewien czas.

Zdawało jej się, że rodzice wymienili szybkie spojrzenie.

-A jak Harry?- zapytał jej ojciec.

-Wszystko z nim w porządku. No... Przynajmniej fizycznie. To jest dla niego naprawdę ciężki okres.

-Nie zamierza zająć się tym czarodziejem, prawda? Wiem, że... Voldemort... Zabił jego rodziców, ale on chyba nie chce szukać go samotnie?- Nawet jej matka, która wiedziała o świecie czarodziejów tak niewiele, najwyraźniej miała problemy z wymawianiem imienia Voldemorta. Ale było coś więcej w jej zawahaniu. Pytali o Harry'ego, ale Hermiona pomyślała, że tak naprawdę pytają o jej plany. Przez chwilę poczuła się zrozumiana, kochana. Jej rodzice znali ją wystarczająco dobrze, żeby uświadomić sobie, że nie będzie mogła po prostu stać tam i pozwalać, żeby to się działo tym, których kochała.

-Myślę, że, kiedy nadejdzie czas, Harry będzie chciał zrobić co może, żeby upewnić się, że Voldemort jest powstrzymany- odparła.

-Ale co może zrobić dziecko?- zaprotestowała jej matka.- Jeśli Voldemort jest wystarczająco silny, aby pokonać profesora Dumbledore'a, to...

-Harry wiele się nauczył od profesora Dumbledore'a- powiedziała cicho Hermiona. Wciąż miała poczucie, że nie do końca rozmawiają o Harrym.

-Ale to tylko... Tylko nauka! Zawsze jest dobrze się uczyć, Hermiono. Ale z pewnością Harry nie jest przygotowany do walki z takim czarodziejem. To samobójstwo! On ma mugolską rodzinę, czyż nie? Dlaczego nie zostawi magii na pewien czas... nie na zawsze! Nie patrz tak na mnie!.. Ale aż to ucichnie...

-To nie ucichnie tak po prostu, mamo. A ja nie zostawię magii! Nie teraz, nie kiedy...

-Ktoś jest w domu, Hermiono- powiedział jej ojciec zwięźle, a ona w jego tonie wyczuła, że właśnie o to chodziło, kiedy rodzice przekonywali ją do odłożenia różdżki.- Ktoś do ciebie.

-Kto?

-Mężczyzna... Czarodziej. Ktoś, kto mówi, że zna cię ze szkoły. Przybył tuż zanim wyszliśmy z domu. Przyjechał zwykłym, małym citroenem. To zabawne... nie wyglądał na czarodzieja. Ale ty pewnie też nie.

Hermiona poczuła, jak jej krew robi sie lodowata. Przypomniała sobie słowa profesora Snape'a. _Jestem pewien, że zorientowałaś się, że jako urodzona wśród mugoli i przyjaciółka Pottera, szczególnie interesujesz Czarnego Pana. _Kogo przysłał? I dlaczego nie zabił jej rodziców wcześniej, zamiast czekać na całą trójkę? Cóż, pożałuje, jeśli właśnie na to czekał. Była w stanie zmierzyć się z każdym śmierciożercą. I dlaczego jej rodzice zostawili nieznanego mężczyznę samego w domu, kiedy pojechali ją odebrać? Rzucił na nich Imperiusa? Odwróciła się, żeby popatrzeć matce w oczy. Nie wyglądała na kogoś pod wpływem imperiusa, ale... Zaczęła planować. Zaklęcie anty aportacyjne na domu powstrzymałoby go od ucieczki, ale uwięziłoby też ją. Oczywiście protego Horribilis na siebie i rodziców. Czy zadziała na mugoli? Nie widziała powodu, dla którego miałoby nie zadziałać... Przełożyła różdżkę z kieszeni szaty leżącej na siedzeniu obok za pasek dżinsów.

-Jak wyglądał?- zapytała, starając się udawać nonszalancję.

-Starszy mężczyzna, dość tęgi- odparł jej ojciec. _Slughorn?_ _ Zawsze mówił, że nie wybiera stron, ale był głową domu Slytherina..._

-A mówił czego chce?

-Wszystko co powiedział, to to, że spotkanie z tobą jest ważne. Najwyraźniej sądził, że już będziesz w domu.

-Hermiono- powiedziała jej matka.- Wiem, że lubisz... Cóż... Angażować się. I to dobrze, kochanie. Zawsze byliśmy z ciebie dumni. Ale nie dołączyłaś do tego Zakonu Feniksa, prawda? Bo naprawdę myślę...

-Czy ten człowiek powiedział, że jest z Zakonu?

Niewielka smużka nadziei pojawiła się w jej klatce piersiowej. Czyżby to zakon kogoś przysłał? Czyżby Dumbledore pomyślał o jej rodzinie?

-Nie, nie mówił nic oprócz tego że musi się z tobą zobaczyć. Zaproponowaliśmy mu, żeby pojechał z nami na dworzec, ale odmówił. Chyba nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek wiedział, że tu jest... prosił, żebyśmy nie wspominali o nim na King's Cross. Hermiono, _czy dołączyłaś_ do grupy Dumbledore'a?

-Nie, mamo. Nikt, kto nie ukończył szkoły nie może wstąpić do zakonu.

-No, dzięki Bogu...- zaczęła jej matka, kiedy podchodzili do drzwi domu.

-Tato, mówiłeś chyba, że on przyjechał Citroenem- Hermiona rozejrzała się po ulicy. Nigdzie nie było takiego samochodu. Tak naprawdę nigdzie nie było żadnych samochodów.

-To dziwne- powiedział jej ojciec.- Cóż, może już poszedł i to wszystko było jakąś bzdurą.

Hermiona próbowała wmówić sobie że ojciec ma rację. Ale jej niepokój rósł, kiedy rozglądała się po okolicznych domach. Ulica była dziwnie opuszczona. Zwykle ktoś kosiłby trawę, albo odbierał pocztę... Ktoś wracałby do domu, albo dzieci bawiłyby się na chodniku.

-Chodźcie- powiedziała i poprowadziła rodziców za róg domu, za buka, który osłaniał okna jej pokoju. Poszli za nią niechętnie.

-Hermiono... – zaczął jej ojciec.

-Mamo, tato, słuchajcie. Może masz rację, że ktokolwiek to był, już odszedł. Ale jak mówiliście wcześniej, mugole są celem dla Voldemorta, a ja nie chcę wchodzić do domu, aż upewnię się że jesteście chronieni. Wierzycie mi?

-Co zamierzasz zrobić?

-Nic co was może zranić. Zamierzam rzucić na was zaklęcie tarczy.

Rodzice wymienili kolejne zmartwione spojrzenie. Jej ojciec zamierzał coś powiedzieć, ale mama przerwała mu, mówiąc:

-W porządku.

Hermiona wyjęła różdżkę.

-Protego Horribilis.- Przez chwilę zastanowiła się i zrezygnowała z zaklęcia anty aportacyjnego. Była jakaś niewielka część w niej, zbyt niedorzeczna żeby ją rozpoznać, która miała nadzieję, że to Snape czekał na nią a ona nie chciała uwięzić go w domu. Cicho podeszła do drzwi, prowadząc rodziców za sobą, z opuszczoną różdżką, ale w pełnej gotowości do uniesienia w odpowiedniej chwili.

Otworzyła drzwi.

-Halo?- zawołała. Nie było odpowiedzi. Przeszła z holu do salonu. Tam, na drugim końcu pokoju stał niski, gruby mężczyzna, o gęstych, blond włosach. Mężczyzna z zaokrąglonym nosem i opaloną, piegowatą skórą. Mężczyzna z twardym spojrzeniem czarnych oczu, które uderzyło w nią, zanim zdołała się odezwać.

-Hermiono?- powiedziała niepewnie jej matka. Hermiona uniosła dłoń, powstrzymując rodziców, ale nie mogła mówić. Patrzyła w oczy Snape'a.

-Kto był czwartą osobą na moim przyjęciu urodzinowym?- szepnęła.

-Alastor Moody- odparł. Jego głos był trochę wyższy, ale wciąż miał tą jedwabistą nutę, którą dobrze znała.- Co dałem ci na gwiazdkę?

-Encyklopedię grzybów- powiedziała, nie spuszczając wzroku. Stali tak przez chwilę bez ruchu, a ona zaczęła mu się przyglądać. Zaklęcie maskujące mogło ukryć większość ran, jeśli jakieś były, ale sposób w jaki stał... Wyglądał na zdrowego.

-Wszystko w porządku?- wykrztusiła w końcu, a on w końcu do niej podszedł.

Przez chwilę był sparaliżowany, niepewny, jak go przyjmie. Ale jej oczy natychmiast znalazły jego oczy i zobaczył, że dotrzymała obietnicy. Jej prawa ręka wciąż dotykała różdżki, ale nie wykonała żadnego ruchu, żeby ją wyciągnąć. Kiedy się odezwała, wiedział że nie będzie zmuszony do przeklęcia jej. Kiedy powoli do niej podchodził, był pełen wdzięczności, dużo głębszej niż kiedykolwiek, prawie obezwładniającej ulgi, oraz wciąż jeszcze czuł mdłości. Co on jej zrobił, że wciąż patrzyła na niego z ufnością?

Zatrzymało go spojrzenie jej matki, stojącej za nią, ale najwyraźniej zamierzającej przesunąć się między nich. Hermiona była tak podobna do matki, że trochę go to wytrąciło z równowagi. Snape czuł się jakby w jakiś sposób mógł patrzeć na kobietę, którą Hermiona się stanie. Jakieś emocje, których nie potrafił nazwać buzowały w nim, aż kobieta się odezwała.

-Hermiono, znasz tego pana?- zapytała ostro. Zupełnie jak Hermiona... I to była odpowiedź na pytanie dlaczego Hermiona została wybrana do Gryffindoru. Jej matka, zwykła mugolka spoglądała na niego niemal jak drapieżnik.

Hermiona dotknęła ramienia matki.

-Wszystko w porządku, mamo. Znam go. To mój nauczyciel- Spojrzała na niego, szukając zgody, którą jej dał, kiwając lekko głową.- To profesor Snape.

Do pokoju wszedł jej ojciec. Był cichym mężczyzną z krótkimi, siwiejącymi wąsami.

-Ale sądziłem, że profesor Snape jest... Cóż, zawsze opisywałaś go jako... To znaczy, dlaczego nie powiedział nam pan, że uczył pan Hermionę?

-Przepraszam, że musiałem wtargnąć tu bez kompletnego wytłumaczenia. Wydarzenia w szkole były takie jak były i wszyscy musimy zidentyfikować osobę z którą rozmawiamy, zanim będziemy mogli mówić swobodnie- wiedział, że jej rodzice przyjmą wytłumaczenie, że był związany jakimś magicznym przymusem. Tak naprawdę, nie był całkiem pewien, że Hermiona nie zawiadomi aurorów, jeśli dowie się kto odwiedził jej dom. I miał czas na rzucenie zaklęć rozpraszających, koniecznych do zapewnienia im prywatności w okolicy.

-Wybaczcie- powiedziała Hermiona.- Gdzie są moje maniery? Mamo, tato, to Severus Snape, nauczyciel Obrony przed Czarną Magią w Hogwarcie. Profesorze, moi rodzice, Helen i Richard Granger.

-To przyjemność poznać państwa. Jestem pewien, że zdajecie sobie sprawę z tego jak niesamowitą macie córkę. Jest jedną z najmądrzejszych uczniów jakich miałem przyjemność uczyć. Dziękuję za wpuszczenie mnie do domu. Nie chciałbym ponownie nadużyć państwa uprzejmości, ale muszę porozmawiać z Hermioną w cztery oczy.

Jej matka uniosła brew, ale Hermiona odwróciła się, mówiąc:

-Wszystko w porządku, mamo- i kobieta cofnęła się. Hermiona zaprowadziła go do małego pokoju na tyłach domu i zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

-Muffliato- powiedział Snape. To wyglądało jakby czar ją rozluźnił. Podbiegła do niego jak upiór, jej głos był zgrzytliwy i szorstki.

-Jak mogłeś mi nie powiedzieć? Nie możesz sobie wyobrazić jak się czułam! Minęły dni zanim byłam całkowicie pewna i ja...

Złapał jej nadgarstki, unieruchamiając pięść uderzającą z zadziwiającą siłą w jego klatkę piersiową.

-A później tu przyszedłeś! I nawet nie wyglądasz jak ty! Tu, przy moich rodzicach! Przez ten cały czas, nie dostałam od ciebie ani słówka! Bałam się z tobą skontaktować...

-Poczułabyś się lepiej, gdybym usunął zaklęcie maskujące?- zapytał cicho. Jego głos był tak niski i gładki, że najwyraźniej uświadomił jej jak dziwnie brzmiała. Przez chwilę wyglądała jakby próbowała się zebrać w sobie, po czym wyciągnęła z rękawa różdżkę, wycelowała w niego i zawołała:

-Finite Incantatem!

Stał tam, cichy i nieruchomy, tuż przed nią. Ubrany w mugolskie ubrania, które teraz spektakularnie na niego nie pasowały. Jego blade kostki wystawały ze spodni, za krótkich o jakieś pięć cali, a jego kamizelka zwisała wokół niego.

-Och.- powiedziała.- Jesteś ranny. Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?

-Nic mi nie jest. Minęło już kilka dni, a w sumie to nie było najgorsze. I nie wiem, kiedy miałem to powiedzieć. Powinienem krzyknąć między ciosami?

Wyglądała na lekko zawstydzoną, ale wściekłość szybko powróciła.

-O nie. Nawet nie próbuj. Nie wywiniesz się tak łatwo. Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś? Nie masz pojęcia jak okropnie się czułam, jaka byłam zdezorientowana kiedy się dowiedziałam. Myślałam... To znaczy... przy wszystkim co my... Po prostu myślałam, że możesz mieć trochę więcej...

-Dobrze wiesz, że dyrektor nie chciał żebyś wiedziała...

-Nonsens!- wrzasnęła.- Teraz wiem! I jestem dużo bardziej narażona na zostanie złapaną niż wtedy, w Hogwarcie, więc nie mów mi tych bzdur o podwójnej ślepocie! Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?

-Ponieważ sądziłem, że jeśli się dowiesz, postarasz się mnie powstrzymać.- Patrzył na nią nieruchomo. Najwyraźniej jedynym sposobem na przetrwanie tej burzy było zachowywanie się tak konkretnie i spokojnie jak tylko można.

-Ja...- prychnęła.- Ja... Cóż, przyznaję, że na początku mogłabym tak zrobić. Ale tylko na początku! Daj mi trochę zaufania... Wierzyłam w ciebie i Dumbledore'a. Nie sądzisz, że zobaczyłabym, że robicie to dla Harry'ego?

-Sam fakt, że ryzykowałem przyjście tutaj, powinien powiedzieć pani, jak bardzo pani ufam, panno Granger. I nie widziałem Pottera od kiedy próbował mnie przekląć na błoniach, więc nie mam pojęcia w jaki sposób „zrobiliśmy to dla Harry'ego" jak powiedziałaś.

Popatrzyła na niego ze złością.

-Przestań już. Gdybym była na jego miejscu, też próbowałabym cię przekląć... Prawdę mówiąc, gdybym była na jego miejscu, udałoby mi się to zrobić.

Nie mógł się powstrzymać przed uniesieniem kącików ust. Ukrył to w złośliwym uśmiechu. Jej pół uśmiech, który posłała w odpowiedzi, powiedział mu, że niebezpieczeństwo minęło.

-Harry jest bardziej zdeterminowany niż kiedykolwiek- powiedziała cicho.- Jest gotowy.

-Ale ty, jak na razie, nie jesteś.

-Słucham?

-Powiedziałem ci wcześniej, że Czarny Pan się tobą interesuje.

Potaknęła, blednąc, a on zmusił się do kontynuowania.

-Poprosił... Mam na myśli, rozkazał mi... Przyszedłem, bo rozkazał, żebym zabił twoją rodzinę.


	20. Chapter 20

W przerwie między kolejnymi kolokwiami dodaję rozdział.

Nie wiem kiedy pojawi się następny.

Przepraszam za błędy

Dziękuję za komentarze :)

rozdział 20

Nie westchnęła, nie zaszlochała, ale jej twarz poszarzała. Wpatrywała się w niego nieruchoma i cicha.

-Naprawdę, chyba nie sądzisz, że...

-Nie- powiedziała powoli.- Ale niesamowicie ryzykujesz będąc tutaj, więc musisz coś planować.

-Myślę o jedynym sposobie na ukrycie ich.- powiedział. To była prawda. Spędził ostatnie dwa dni myśląc jedynie o tym jak się z tym uporać i wymyślił i zrezygnował z jakiejś setki planów.

Czekała. Uderzyło go jak często stała, obserwując go, czekając aż coś powie. Zastanowił się, czy jej dwóch, małych przyjaciół kiedykolwiek widziało tę jej stronę. Czy ktokolwiek ją widział? Ponownie wstyd niemal go sparaliżował. Wierzyła w niego- to było złe. To było nie przyzwoite. Wyraz jej twarzy oderwał go od myśli. Chciał przekazać jej plan powoli, ale nie potrafił.

-Zaklęcie pamięci- powiedział bez ogródek. – Jedno, wystarczająco silne żeby przekonać ich, że są innymi ludźmi z innymi nadziejami i aspiracjami... Gdybyśmy mogli ich przeprowadzić daleko stąd...

-Masz na myśli wycięcie mnie z ich wspomnień?- powiedziała. W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że protestuje.- usunąć wszystko o magii, o Hogwarcie, nawet o tym kim są?... Jak ochrona świadków...

Potaknął.

-Nikt ich nie złamie- mruknęła.- Ale czy będą bezpieczni?

-Myślę, że moglibyśmy ukryć ich wystarczająco dobrze. Nowe nazwisko, nowa praca... To będzie ryzykowne, ale sądzę...

-To będzie ogromne ryzyko, może zbyt ogromne. Co jeśli Voldemort w jakiś sposób ich odkryje... Mam na myśli...- głos jej się załamał, ale zdołała kontynuować.- Nie mogę znieść myśli o tym, żeby ich poświęcić. Nie mogę. Ale nie mogę też poświęcić ciebie.

-Nie życzę sobie, żebyś rozważała moją sytuację- powiedział. Nie mógł pozwolić jej żeby wybrała jego. Po prostu nie mógł jej na to pozwolić.

-Naprawdę? Cóż, przykro mi, ale to nie możliwe.

-Hermiono, właśnie dlatego nie chciałem, żebyśmy się angażowali...

-Proszę. Naprawdę próbujesz mi wmówić, że podjąłbyś takie ryzyko, gdyby to nie byli _moi _ rodzice?

-Nie zabijam niewinnych.

-Cholera! Wiesz, że nie to sugeruję. Nie mogę znieść myśli o narażaniu cię jeszcze bardziej, tak jak ty nie możesz znieść myśli o zabiciu moich rodziców.

-Czarny Pan chce cię osłabić, Hermiono. Zmusić cię do chowania się i sprawić, żeby Potter nie mógł...

-Wiem! Oczywiście że wiem! Ale to całe małżeństwo było po to, żeby utrzymać cię przy życiu, utrzymać twój kontakt z Harrym. Nie mogę ryzykować.

-Dlatego właśnie to jest jedyne sensowne rozwiązanie.

-Nie wiem nawet czy mogę wykonać tak złożone zaklęcie pamięci- powiedziała. Jej kolory wróciły i wiedział, że prawie wygrał.

-Ja to zrobię.

-Severusie- zaczęła. Wiedział, że używając jego imienia, zagrała ostatnią kartą.

-Hermiono- powiedział miękko.- To i tak jest ryzykowne. Nawet jeśli ty wykonasz zaklęcie, wciąż będę musiał dostarczyć Czarnemu Panu dowody ich śmierci. Wciąż będę musiał się maskować. W ten sposób przynajmniej będzie mniejsze ryzyko permanentnego zniszczenia ich umysłów.

Popatrzyła na niego, a w jej oczach widać było paraliżujący strach, smutek, rezygnację i... nadzieję.

-Myślisz, że są jakiekolwiek szanse, że zaklęcie może być usunięte... Jeśli przeżyjemy?

-Jeśli przeżyjesz, myślę że są szansę na odwrócenie tego.

-W porządku- zacisnęła zęby z determinacją.- Jeśli przeżyjemy, odnajdziemy ich i usuniemy zaklęcie.

Potaknął, chociaż słowo „my" zabolało go. Dlaczego nie mogła zaakceptować faktu że nie ma szansy żeby przeżył wojnę?

-Czy muszę mówić... To znaczy, czy powiemy im co zamierzamy zrobić?

-Sądzisz, że zgodziliby się, gdybyś to zrobiła?- obserwował jej twarz, gdy zadał pytanie. Jej odpowiedź mogła powiedzieć mu czy zrozumiała, dlaczego nie zdradził mu planów dyrektora.

-Ojciec może by się zgodził. Ale matka nie.- Przerwała na chwilę, która zdawała się wiecznością.- Powinnam rzucić drętwotę?- zapytała i chociaż się nie ruszyła, wyczuł, że zamierza otworzyć drzwi.

-Ewentualnie. Ale najpierw mamy inne rzeczy do rozważenia. Chcę, żebyś się zastanowiła. Będziesz miała tylko kilka chwil na zebranie rzeczy, które chcesz zatrzymać.

-Co masz na myśli?

Wyciągnął z kieszeni kość.

-Zapewne pamiętasz Bartemiusa Croucha?

Kiwnęła głową, a po jej twarzy przesunął się cień obrzydzenia.

-Musimy zniszczyć dom, żeby powstrzymać kogokolwiek od zbyt dokładnego przeszukiwania go. Mam coś, co zastąpi ciała. Będziesz musiała szybko przejść przez dom. Zebrać swoje szkolne rzeczy i wszystko inne, co chcesz... ocalić. Przetransmutuj to i zabierz ze sobą. Teleportujemy się.

-Ale dokąd?

-Ty powinnaś się przenieść do Nory. Chyba oczekują że pojawisz się na weselu Weasleyów, prawda?

-Tak, ale...

-A ja zabiorę twoich rodziców ze mną.

-Gdzie?

-Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć? Jeśli zostaniesz złapana...

-Muszę wiedzieć- powiedziała cicho. _Dobra dziewczynka_ pomyślał. Prawdopodobnie to oznaczało, że zrozumiała, że po wojnie będzie musiała odnaleźć ich sama.

-Myślałem o Australii.

-Możesz przebyć taką odległość, teleportując się z dwoma mugolami?

-Będę musiał.

Odpowiedź chyba ją usatysfakcjonowała. Był pod wrażeniem. Najwyraźniej Hermiona zrozumiała związek pomiędzy możliwością a koniecznością.

-Masz ze sobą torebkę?

-Jest w moim bagażu.

-Od teraz, będziesz musiała być przygotowana na odejście w każdej chwili. Musisz spakować torebkę i zawsze mieć ją przy sobie.

-Zajmę się tym dzisiaj w nocy.

-Świetnie. Mam coś dla ciebie- wyjął z kieszeni kilka butelek.- To wszystko co miałem poza Hogwartem- powiedział, podając je jej.

-Nie wezmę ich. Potrzebujesz tego- powiedziała, odwracając je w dłoniach.

-Muszę ci przypominać, że mogę zrobić więcej? Jeśli znajdziesz sklep z dyptamem i szczuroszczetem w lesie, proszę, powiadom mnie.

Popatrzyła na niego ze złością.

-Nie musisz tak do mnie mówić. Nie możesz wrócić do Hogwartu, a jakoś wątpię, żeby pojawienie się w aptece było mądre. Za twoją głowę jest nagroda.

Popatrzył na nią poważnie. Nie było sposobu, żeby powiedzieć to nie strasząc jej, więc nie starał się owijać w bawełnę.

-To nie potrwa długo. Wszystko się zmienia, Hermiono. Niedługo będę mógł chodzić ulicami jak każdy inny człowiek.

Zbladła, ale wzięła butelki.

-Chcę też porozmawiać o tym, jak przeniesiecie Pottera z jego domu, w bezpieczne miejsce.

-Czy to mądre, żebyśmy...

-Powiedziałem ci, że będą chwile, kiedy będziemy musieli dzielić się informacjami. To taka chwila. Przed... planem Dumbledore'a, słyszałem, że Zakon zamierza przenieść Pottera wieczorem przed jego urodzinami.

-Z tego co zrozumiałam tak.

-To musi się zmienić.

-Ale... Oh, rozumiem...

-Tak. Czasem muszę powiedzieć prawdę.

-Oczywiście.

-W dodatku sądzę że Zakon jest nieprzygotowany na brutalność z jaką będą atakowani.

-Jeśli tamta noc w Hogwarcie była jakąś wskazówką, to z pewnością będą przygotowani- powiedziała.

-Mam pomysł na bezpieczne przeniesienie Pottera. Zamierzam przekazać go Mundungusowi Fletcherowi.

-Mundungusowi? Dlaczego? Nikt na niego nie zwraca uwagi.

-Dokładnie. Więc nikt nie będzie się zastanawiał skąd wziął taki pomysł. Ale ty musisz się tym zająć. _Musisz_ się upewnić, że postąpią według jego planu. Rozumiesz?

-Tak. Mundungus przekaże twój plan zakonowi. Ja sprawię, że zauważą jego zalety.

Wzdrygnął się.

-Nie rób tego.

-Czego?

-Nie powtarzaj mi planu. To będzie trudniej ukryć. I sprawia że brzmi, jakbym rzucił na ciebie imperiusa.

Skrzywiła się.

-W porządku. Coś jeszcze?

-Nie. Tylko tyle, że... Cieszę się, że nie zaatakowałaś mnie, kiedy przyjechałaś.- to było najbliższe przeprosin, albo wyrażenia wdzięczności za jej wiarę w niego, na co mógł się zdobyć.

Odwróciła się od niego powoli, twarzą do drzwi.

-Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

-Bo mnie o to poprosił.

-Wiem! Chodziło mi... Co osiągnąłeś po za możliwością zmiany stron? Jestem pewna, że były inne sposób na...

-Sama powiedziałaś, że Potter się zmienił.

-Tak, ale...

-Jest wiele powodów- powiedział, przerywając jej.- Nie wszystkich jestem świadomy. Bo młody chłopiec zabiłby, gdybym ja tego nie zrobił. Bo musiałem być na pozycji, która pozwoli mi przejąć gabinet dyrektora Hogwartu, żeby chronić uczniów przed moimi „przyjaciółmi". Czy to cię satysfakcjonuje? To chciałaś usłyszeć?- Kiedy mówił, rosła w nim złość. To było błahe, brzmiało jakby unikał odpowiedzi. Jak mógł prosić ją o zaakceptowanie powodów, skoro sam z trudem rozumiał, dlaczego je zaakceptował?

-Severusie, wiem, że to był jego plan; nie musisz się tłumaczyć...

-Nie? Nie o to prosiłaś?

-Przestań. Po prostu... Chciałam zrozumieć.- wyciągnęła rękę i dotknęła jego dłoni. Poczuł się jakby był niespełna rozumu. Chwilę wcześniej był gotowy zmusić ją do dzielenia się jego zgorzkniałą niepewnością; teraz po prostu chciał całować ją, aż to wszystko odejdzie, zredukowane do stłumionego warczenia na dnie jego umysłu.

-Dumbledore... Nie wierzył mi we wszystkim. Sądził, że jestem zbyt... blisko Voldemorta. „Machając jego ręką", tak chyba to ujął. Po prostu nalegał, że to konieczne. Chciałbym mieć ci więcej do powiedzenia.

-W porządku- powiedziała.- Wiem, jak to jest musieć przyjmować rzeczy na wiarę.

Jak mogła porównywać jego zdradę do swojego poświęcenia? Nie zasługiwał na to. Powinien ją zmusić do odejścia, zanim ją uszkodził, zniszczył na stałe. Teraz było za dużo zniszczeń. Zaczął się odwracać, ale zawołała go znowu. Zawsze, zawsze go przywoływała.

-Nie wiem kiedy mogę się z tobą skontaktować przez pierścionek. Nie wiem kiedy jesteś sam. Nie chcę tego robić, chyba że w nagłym wypadku. Ale ty... powinieneś to robić, gdy tylko będziesz chciał. Nigdy nie miałam problemu ze spławianiem chłopców.

Uśmiechnął się złośliwie w odpowiedzi.

-Świetnie. Ale pierścionki... Nigdy nie nauczyłem cię skrótów... Tylu rzeczy powinienem cię nauczyć. Ale to nie ma znaczenia- powiedział, potrząsając głową, jakby chcąc ją oczyścić.- Wiesz, że Grimmauld Place jest bezpieczne?

-Kwatera główna? Tak, pewnie tak. Zakon się wyprowadził, oczywiście.

-Tym lepiej. Nikt nie będzie zadawał pytań. Jest tam portret przodka Blacków, Phineasa Nigellusa Blacka. Weź go ze sobą, jeśli możesz. Będę mieć dostęp do jego portretu w gabinecie dyrektora, jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem. Jest związany przysięgą dyrektora. Będziemy mogli się kontaktować przez niego.

-W porządku. Pójdę tam jak tylko będę mogła.

Patrzył na nią przez chwilę. Chciał zapamiętać jak wygląda, zanim zostanie sierotą, bo wiedział, że to ją zmieni, zmieni na zawsze, bycie tak samotną, bez domu do którego może wrócić. Już wyglądała starzej, albo po prostu była to kwestia jej wyczerpania. Przesunął dłonią po jej nieposłusznych włosach. Przykryła jego dłoń swoją dłonią. Delikatnie musnął ustami jej usta i odsunął się, zanim posunął się za daleko.

-Idź do salonu i porozmawiaj z nimi.- powiedziała.- wiem co chcę wziąć, więc to zajmie tylko chwilę. Kiedy wrócę...- jej głos ucichł.

-Dissimulo Adversus!- powiedział, kierując różdżkę w swoją stronę, zanim zaczęła płakać.- Idź.

ooo

Kiedy później pomyślała o swoich wyborach, zastanawiała się, dlaczego na Merlina zadecydowała, że nie może opuścić domu, w którym dorastała, bez dekoracji Bożonarodzeniowych matki. Ze wszystkiego co mogła ocalić- albumy, dziecięce ubranka, ulubiony koc, albo ukochana książka... wszystko o czym pomyślała, kiedy Snape wspomniał o ratowaniu rzeczy, było duże, zniszczone pudełko, schowane w szafie mamy. Ale pewnie wszystko, czego chciała było w tym pudełku, pomyślała, kiedy wynosiła pudełko z sypialni rodziców. Tam było jej dzieciństwo: błyszczące dekoracje, sznurki z suszoną żurawiną, łańcuchy i kartki. To dawało jej chyba więcej wspomnień niż jakikolwiek album ze zdjęciami i zawierało czasy zarówno przed jak i po odkryciu jej magii. Przetransmutowała pudełko, tak żeby schować je do kieszeni. Później wróciła do salonu, gdzie zastała Severusa siedzącego na krześle, ze szklanką w ręce.

-Szesnaście lat- mówił, kiedy weszła. Popatrzyła na matkę, chcąc wiedzieć, co myśli o czarodzieju siedzącym w ich domu. Lubiła go? _Wiedziała?_ Ale szybkie spojrzenie powiedziało jej, że jej matka już była nieprzytomna. Jej oczy przesunęły się przez pokój w stronę Snape'a, którego różdżka była ledwie widoczna w rękawie.

-Pomyślałem, że najlepiej będzie jeśli zrobię to szybko.

-Tak- zgodziła się, chociaż wolałaby... cóż, to nie miało znaczenia. Wolałaby nie rzucać na rodziców Obliviate. Wolałaby nie żyć w świecie, gdzie jej mąż był uznany za zdrajcę i mordercę; w którym, jeśli już o tym mowa, nie mogła przyznać, że ma męża. Nie chciała myśleć, że w innym świecie nie miałaby męża. Co by to dało, gdyby mogła po raz ostatni popatrzeć w oczy matki?

-Zamierzam zacząć prostym Obliviate.- powiedział.- Później musisz patrzeć i uważnie słuchać jak wykonuję zaklęcie pamięci. Musisz pamiętać je dokładnie, żeby kiedykolwiek je odwrócić.

-Rozumiem- odparła.

Snape wyciągnął różdżkę z rękawa.

-Obliviate!

Nie sądziła, że to możliwe, że nieprzytomni ludzie mogą wyglądać jeszcze bardziej blado i... jakby umierali. Skończone. Byli po prostu ciałami, tak jakby umarli. Czuła, że ma ochotę krzyczeć.

-Zrób coś- szepnęła.

-Jesteś spokojna? Musisz...

-Zrób to, Severusie.

Chyba zrozumiał.

-Wprowadzam ich w stan sugestii. Mugole chyba nazywają to 'hipnozą', chociaż rozumieją to w niewielkim stopniu. To spokrewnione z imperiusem.

Patrzyła, przerażająco zafascynowana, jak używał zaklęcia wymazującego na rodzicach, usuwając jej imię i historię z ich pamięci. Zasugerował im, że nazywają się Wendell i Monica Wilkins i że ich życiowym marzeniem było przeprowadzić się z Anglii do Australii. Dalej sugerował, że niedawno przeszli na emeryturę i postanowili spełnić to marzenie.

Jego głos napełniał ich fałszywymi wspomnieniami, wymyślając spotkanie, narzeczeństwo i małżeństwo. Kariera w medycynie dla jej ojca; dla matki życie jako gospodyni domowa. Nie chcieli dzieci- powiedział im. Ich małżeństwo było wystarczająco bogate i satysfakcjonujące, żeby nie mieli potrzeby powiększania rodziny. Ale zawsze chcieli podróżować. Mieli zaoszczędzone sporo pieniędzy, powiedział im cicho. Wystarczająco, żeby cieszyć się życiem w Australii, gdzie zawsze chcieli mieszkać na emeryturze. To była ich szansa, szeptał, na tej wycieczce mogli poszukać domu. Wszystko w domu było załatwione; byli całkowicie wolni, żeby działać według wyboru. Niezależni, tylko oni dwoje, zupełnie jak lata wcześniej, zanim wzięli ślub, przed rozpoczęciem kariery, wzięciem kredytów... Wolni, mogą robić co im się podoba. Dlaczego się nie przeprowadzić? Ciężko powiedzieć, że to impulsywne. Czyż nie rozmawiali o tym przez lata?

Czuła perwersyjną wdzięczność, że dał im szczęśliwe życie, że będą uważać się za usatysfakcjonowanych, spełnionych, kochających z pasją, że może uznają się za mających szczęście.

-Pakuj- rozkazał jej, więc wbiegła po schodach do sypialni rodziców.

-Pakuj!- machnęła różdżką w stronę szafy.- Pakuj!- komoda.- Pakuj!- łazienka. Przelewitowała bagaże na dół, w samą porę, żeby zobaczyć, jak Snape wypełnia kieszenie jej ojca mugolskimi pieniędzmi.

-Nie musisz...- zaczęła.

-Muszą mieć pieniądze. Nie mogą zadawać pytań, chcieć czegokolwiek. Na szczęście, możemy sobie na to pozwolić. Czy w tych kufrach jest cokolwiek co może im o tobie przypomnieć?

-Ja... Nie wiem.

Snape otworzył kufry i przedarł się przez nie. Znalazł jedno zdjęcie. To było jedne z tych zrobionych przez Colina... Ruszające się, zrobione jej w Boże Narodzenie. Zapomniała, że w ogóle je wysyłała; dzięki Merlinowi, że Snape je znalazł. Później zamknął ponownie kufry. Rzucił na nie zaklęcie lekkości i przetransmutował w klucze, które schował do kieszeni.

-Jesteś gotowa?

-Prawie- przetransmutowała własny kufer, włożyła go do kieszeni i założyła szkolną szatę.

-Mam jeszcze jedną rzecz dla ciebie, zanim odejdę- powiedział formalnie Snape.

-Tak?

podał jej kawałek pergaminu. Zanim zdążyła go przeczytać, sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął dwie kości.

-Odwróć się- powiedział, a coś w jego głosie zasugerowało, że powinna go posłuchać. Usłyszała dziwny, stłumiony odgłos, gdy kości uderzyły o podłogę; rzucił na nie Finite Incantatem.

-Confirgo!- krzyknął a ściana za nią upadła.

-Uciekaj!- powiedział jej.- Incendio!

Nie patrzyła za siebie. Wspomnienia będą musiały wystarczyć. Ściskając pergamin, który od niego dostała zaczęła się kręcić. Kątem oka zauważyła go, przyciskającego jej rodziców do obu stron swojej przysadzistej, nieznajomej sylwetki. Naprawdę, nie mógł dać sobie rady z ich wagą samodzielnie, pomyślała, ale nie próbowała wrócić, bojąc się rozszczepić.

Kiedy aportowała się na łące przed Norą, świat wydawał się nierealny w łagodnej ciszy. Rozwinęła pergamin, teraz wilgotny i pognieciony.

_Jeśli się nie uda- _było napisane-_ Idź do ostatniego domu w Spinner's End, Manchester._

Nie zostawił jej bez domu.

Zmusiła się do spalenia wiadomości.


	21. Chapter 21

Tekst podkreślony jest cytatem z książki „Harry Potter i insygnia śmierci".

Jak zawsze przepraszam za ewentualne błędy : )

Następna część pojawi się za jakieś 2-3 tygodnie w zależności od tego jak mi się będzie tłumaczyć, jak już skończę sesję.

Rozdział 21

Snape szedł wąską, oświetloną blaskiem księżyca drogą. Rzadko trafiał do dworu Malfoyów z ulicy; najczęściej teleportował się prosto do środka. Teraz jednak Śmierciożercy stali się bardziej paranoiczni niż kiedykolwiek, teraz, tuż przed niewątpliwym dojściem do pełnej mocy. Voldemort nalegał, aby już nie ryzykowano; Snape nie kłócił się, ale jednak zaryzykował spacer opustoszałą ulicą.

Jakaś postać, również zakapturzona, pojawiła się na końcu alejki. Ścisnął mocniej różdżkę w dłoni, zanim rozpoznał Yaxleya. Absurdalny idiota. Jednak kiwnął głową, witając go.

Yaxley wciąż paplał, kiedy dotarli do dworu i wyciągnęli lewe ramiona, żeby przejść przez ochronną warstwę bramy. Snape zatrzymał się z zaskoczeniem, kiedy weszli- zdawało mu się, że wychwycił ruch kącikiem oka. Yaxley uniósł różdżkę, potwierdzając, że są jakieś zakłócenia. Snape odwrócił się powoli, czując mrowienie na karku, gdy włoski zaczęły się podnosić. Uniósł różdżkę...

I zauważył, że prawie przeklął pawia. Bladego, białego pawia. Kilka myśli przemknęło mu przez umysł, a pierwszą z nich pochował tak szybko, jakby nigdy jej nie było. Chciał, żeby Hermiona tam była; prawie słyszał jak śmieje się z napuszonego ptaka. Tego typu uczucia były niebezpieczne, przerażające, a jednak pojawiało się ich coraz więcej od kiedy widział ją w domu jej rodziców.

Po drugie, uświadomił sobie, że ptak był znakiem. Lucjusz wrócił z Azkabanu. Paw z pewnością oznaczał Lucjusza. To było dokładnie tak rażące, ostentacyjne, mało subtelne jak lubił. Trzecia była fala czystej nienawiści do Lucjusza Malfoya; do całej rodziny Malfoyów. Niczego nie popierali. Szanował ich bardziej, kiedy sądził, że naprawdę wierzą w Czarnego Pana i jego plany. Chciałby, żeby to nie musiało dziać się w ich domu.

Wciąż w towarzystwie Yaxleya wszedł do salonu Malfoyów, zajmując wskazane miejsce obok Lorda Voldemorta. Nad nimi obracało się nieruchome ciało jego dawnej koleżanki Charity Burbage. Wyglądała jak martwa. Severus nie patrzył w górę gdy usiadł. Z pewnością obraz miał żenować ich wszystkich, a on nie zamierzał tego okazać.

-Nowe wiadomości, Severusie?

-Mój Panie, Zakon Feniksa zamierza przenieść Harry'ego Pottera z miejsca w którym obecnie się znajduję w następną sobotę o zmierzchu.

-Dobrze. Doskonale. A ta informacja pochodzi...

-Ze źródła, które omawialiśmy- powiedział Snape.

Yaxley poruszył się, chcąc przerwać, ale Czarny Pan zmiażdżył jego protest spojrzeniem.

-A co z twoim... zadaniem?

Snape wyciągnął z peleryny mugolską gazetę, otwartą na drugiej stronie i przesunął po stole do Czarnego Pana. Artykuł opisywał szczegóły makabrycznego rozboju zakończonego śmiercią dwojga, spokojnych mugolskich dentystów i spaleniem ich domu. Władze mugoli nie potrafiły wskazać motywu zbrodni, a morderca, lub mordercy, nie pozostawili odcisków palców, ani wskazówki co do sposobu w jaki weszli do środka. Nie określono nawet w jaki sposób ofiary zmarły- czy zostały zamordowane, czy po prostu spłonęły, bo ich ciała były tak zniszczone, że ciężko było to rozpoznać.

Voldemort patrzył na gazetę, a jego usta zacisnęły się w przerażającym grymasie przyjemności. Włożył pismo do kieszeni szaty. Pozostali śmierciożercy wyglądali na zaciekawionych i rozczarowanych, bo stało się jasne, że nie podzieli się informacjami Snape'a ze wszystkimi.

Yaxley otrząsnął się pierwszy i zaczął protestować.

-Ale, mój panie, auror, Dawlish, wygadał się, że Pottera nie przeniosą aż do trzydziestego, nocy przed jego siedemnastymi urodzinami.

Snape wykrzywił usta w typowym dla siebie, złośliwym uśmiechu, pozwalając pozostałym na zauważenie jego pewności siebie.

-Mój informator twierdzi, że są plany podłożenia fałszywego tropu; to musi być to.

Był zadowolony, kiedy o wczesnych godzinach porannych otrzymał na pierścieniu wiadomość od Hermiony. Mówiła, że zmieniono datę wykonania planu. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że powiodło jej się przekonanie Zakonu do zaakceptowania pomysłu Mundungusa. Znalezienie Mundungusa, żeby przekazać mu ten pomysł było dużo trudniejsze. Spędził kilka dni podstępnie szpiegując, zanim w końcu odnalazł go w mugolskim barze, ze wszystkich miejsc. W mugolskim barze, gdzie zdawał się być popularny. Kiedy Snape go znalazł, siedział wciśnięty między dwie skąpo ubrane i hoże kobiety, w brudnym i obskurnym pubie, gdzie uśmiechnięty barman, mówiący do niego per Mundy, podawał mu jakieś dziwne napoje.

Widok twarzy złodziejaszka, kiedy rozpoznał Snape'a, był wart całego wysiłku. Ale Snape szybko pociągnął go w ustronne miejsce i potraktował Confundusem, a wyraz ten został zastąpiony pustym spojrzeniem. Z obrzydzeniem zasugerował cicho, że data przeniesienia zostanie zmieniona, użyje się eliksiru wielosokowego, ale nie do zmienienia Pottera, tylko do stworzenia jego kopii, tak wielu, jak tylko mogli. Następnie mówił, że Mundungus nie zapamięta jego obecności i przedstawi pomysł jako swój własny. Wiadomość Hermiony upewniła go, że wszystko toczyło się tak, jak zaplanował.

Reszta spotkania była zwyczajnie obrzydliwa. Czarny Pan zawsze miał skłonności do pretensjonalności, ale jego ostatnie wysiłki zdawały się być niemal wulgarnie sztuczne. Wąż, ślizgający się wokół jego szyi, zamordowanie przyjaciółki mugoli... Jedynym momentem na wysokim poziomie była chwila, gdy Czarny Pan zażądał różdżki i wybrał należącą do Lucjusza Malfoya, ku jego wyraźnej niechęci. Pozbawiony różdżki Lucjusz był niczym nadąsany nastolatek, któremu bogaci rodzice zabrali ostatnią miotłę, za złe zachowanie.

Kiedy Snape powrócił na Spinner's End, zawahał się przed otwarciem drzwi, jak robił za każdym razem od kiedy głupio dał Hermionie kawałek pergaminu. Wiedział, pisząc te słowa, że to prawdopodobnie była najbardziej ryzykowna rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek powziął, włączając w to dołączenie do Śmierciożerców. Nie mogła zdradzić jego sekretu; nie, nie mogła go wypowiedzieć, ale nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, żeby zaniosła pergamin prosto do biura aurorów. Mogła pojawić się przed drzwiami jego domu razem z członkiem zakonu. Wiedział, że to niemądre, ale i tak to zrobił. Nawet, gdy podawał jej pergamin, wiedział, że powinien zmusić ją, aby natychmiast przeczytała i samodzielnie go spalić. Ale jej twarz, tam w domu jej rodziców, twarz pełna cierpienia, wciąż na niego otwarta... zraniłby ją, sugerując, że nie może jej wierzyć, kiedy ona tam stała ufając mu we wszystkim.

Pchnął drzwi i został powitany, jak zawsze, ciszą.

o-o-o

Tak naprawdę, Hermiona zabezpieczyła plan dopiero dzień wcześniej.

-Hermiono, mogę na słówko? -Artur Weasley odezwał się, gdy tylko wyszedł z płomieni do własnej kuchni. Jego twarz nic nie wyrażała, ale w ręce trzymał gazetę- mugolską gazetę. Jej serce zabiło mocniej. Podejrzewała, że to się może stać, ale miała nadzieję na bardziej odpowiednią chwilę. Ron jeszcze nie powiedział rodzicom, że nie zamierza wrócić do Hogwartu we wrześniu a ona nie chciała opowiadać Weasleyom o swoich rodzicach, dopóki Ron nie będzie gotowy na wyjawienie planu. Rzuciła mu znaczące spojrzenie, wstając od stołu, gdzie łuskała groszek na wieczorne zebranie Zakonu.

W milczeniu poszła z panem Weasleyem do ciasnego salonu, podczas gdy Ron deptał jej po piętach.

Pan Weasley rzucił na syna spojrzenie pełne dezaprobaty, ale najwyraźniej zrozumiał, że jest pokonany i podał Hermionie gazetę.

-Powiedziałaś, że twoi rodzice pojechali na wakacje- powiedział. Kiedy spojrzała w jego oczy, były pełne troski o nią.

-Bardzo pana przepraszam, że musiałam skłamać. Nie chciałam nadużyć pańskiego zaufania- powiedziała. Spojrzała na Rona. Powinien podejść, wyjaśnić.

-Hermiono, nie martwię się o moje zaufanie do ciebie. Chcę wiedzieć, o co chodzi. To prawda? A jeśli tak, dlaczego nam nie powiedziałaś? To za dużo do zniesienia w samotności. Na pewno wiesz, że byśmy cię nie odtrącili.

Czy o tym myślał? Że bała się im powiedzieć, bo obawiała się, że jej nie przyjmą, że zobaczą na jakie ryzyko narażała ich jej obecność? Poczuła się bardzo malutka. Nie tylko im skłamała; nawet nie zastanowiła się, że narażała ich na ryzyko. Ochraniali mugolaka.

-Ja... Ja wiem, proszę pana. I jestem bardzo wdzięczna. Zawsze traktowaliście mnie jak rodzinę. Nie powiedziałam panu, cóż... ponieważ...

Przez chwilę nie mogła kontynuować. Co mogłaby powiedzieć, żeby zrozumiał co zrobiła?

-Hermiono, spokojnie- powiedział delikatnie pan Weasley.- Rozumiem, jeśli nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać. Ten artykuł nie jest powszechny- nikt, po za ludźmi z ministerstwa- go nie widział. Nie będzie nagłaśniany, wiesz, że wszystkie wiadomości...

-Nie, nie o to chodzi- odkaszlnęła.- Nie powiedziałam panu, bo...

-Bo to nie prawda- przerwał Ron. Zajęło mu wystarczająco długo.

Pan Weasley osłupiał.

-Słucham? – wciąż wymachiwał gazetą.

-Z jej rodzicami wszystko w porządku. Hermiona obawiała się o ich bezpieczeństwo, więc przeniosła ich.

-Przeniosła? Ale...

-Zmodyfikowałam ich wspomnienia- powiedziała, kłamiąc cicho i z żalem.- I ukryłam ich daleko stąd. Nie pamiętają że mają córkę, nie pamiętają magii. Nawet jeśli Voldemort jakimś cudem ich znajdzie, nie będzie mógł z nich nic wyciągnąć.

Pan Weasley opadł na wytartą kanapę

-Nic o czym?- zapytał ostrożnie.

Hermiona i Ron wymienili spojrzenia.

-Cokolwiek to jest, wyduście to z siebie- powiedział, wyraźnie tracąc cierpliwość. Dlaczego nie zauważyła wcześniej, jak okropnie wyglądał? Jego twarz była szara ze zmęczenia i szczuplejsza niż zwykle. Nawet oczy wydawały się być zamglone.

-Tato, ja i Hermiona nie wracamy do Hogwartu,

Pan Weasley milczał. Wpatrywał się w nich taksującym wzrokiem.

-Chodzi o Harry'ego- powiedziała Hermiona.- Dostał zadanie. Od Dumbledore'a. A my zamierzamy mu pomóc. Moi rodzice... nie wiedzieli o tym więcej niż pan. Ale wiedzieli dużo o historii Harry'ego i nie sądzę...

-Nie sądzisz-powtórzył cicho, ale w jego głosie nie było jadu. Westchnął.- To co zrobiłaś, Hermiono, było bardzo odważne. Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, jak musiało to być ciężkie.- przez chwilę panowała cisza, a ciężar tego co powiedzieli wisiał w powietrzu jak chmura burzowa.- Matka cię zabije Ronaldzie.

-Wiem, ale tato...

-Nie mogę wiedzieć, prawda? Co robicie?

Ron spuścił wzrok, a Hermiona bardzo chciała go uspokoić. Prawie się trząsł. Ale była ogromnie wdzięczna panu Weasleyowi, który nie protestował, który, tak naprawdę, mówił o tym tak, jakby decyzja została podjęta.

-Nie.

-Zastanawiałeś się, co zamierzasz powiedzieć matce?

-Tylko przez każdą chwilę od tygodnia.

-Szkoda że nie przyszedłeś do mnie wcześniej.

-Nie chciałem... Nie chcę żebyś myślał, że mógłbym zostawić was narażonych. Bardziej niż jesteście. Zastanawialiśmy się z Hermioną, co możecie powiedzieć, kiedy nie pojawimy się w Hogwarcie. Nie chciałem mówić zanim będę pewien, że to zadziała, ale mieliśmy kłopoty i...

Pann Weasley wstał i szybko objął syna. Hermiona nigdy nie widziała płaczącego Rona, nawet gdy byli dziećmi, nawet podczas pogrzebu Dumbledore'a, ale ze sposobu w jaki jego ramiona się trzęsły, wywnioskowała, że płacze. Stała, czując się niezręcznie, aż pan Weasley objął ją jednym ramieniem.

-Powiedzcie co zamierzacie, a ja zrobię co będę mógł, żeby wam pomóc. Nie ważne, co powie twoja matka Ron, będzie z ciebie dumna. Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem.

Hermiona poczuła, jak łzy napływają jej do oczu. Tęskniła za własnym ojcem.

o-o-o

Członkowie Zakonu zaczęli pojawiać się tuż przed obiadem, aportując się na łące. Bliźniaki, Ron i Hermiona mieli eskortować ich przez osłony do domu. Remus i Tonks przybyli jako pierwsi; Tonks ze swoimi jaskrawo różowymi włosami, obejmująca ciasno rękę Remusa, tak jakby nie zamierzała go już nigdy wypuścić. Machnęła lewą ręką w kierunku Hermiony i zachichotała, zupełnie nie w stylu Tonks, kiedy ta wybałuszyła oczy widząc pierścionek zaręczynowy.

-Należał do mojej matki- powiedział z dumą Remus. Fred i George zajęli się nimi, prowadząc ich do domu.

Następny pojawił się Moody. Zanim Hermiona zdążyła odezwać się, żeby go powitać, zaoferował jej ramię.

-Panno Granger?

Nie było łatwo iść pod rękę z Moodym, gdyż on nie tyle chodził, co kuśtykał, jednak Hermiona była wdzięczna, że może porozmawiać z nim w cztery oczy.

-Widziałem gazetę- warknął swoim dziwnym, niskim głosem.- Rozumiem, że masz wiadomości od naszego przyjaciela.

Skinęła głową i zebrała się na odwagę.

-Wiedział pan?

-Czy wiedziałem, że go zabije? Nie przyszli mnie o tym poinformować, jeśli o to pytasz. Ale wydawało mi się całkiem jasne, co ma się stać. Zdziwiło mnie, że pani tego nie widziała, panno Granger. Może nie jesteś aż tak inteligentna jak wszyscy twierdzą. Sądziłem, że Dumbledore powiedział to całkiem wyraźnie, w noc pani urodzin. Sądziłem, że dlatego... podjęła pani tą decyzję.

Te słowa zabolały, ale Hermiona wiedziała, że jest w nich trochę prawdy. Dlaczego się nie domyśliła? Z perspektywy czasu _było_ oczywiste co Dumbledore próbował jej powiedzieć.

-W każdym razie- powiedział- Tamtej nocy widziałem na pani twarzy, że miała pani w tym swój udział. Odważnie z pani strony. Ale powinnaś popracować nad zdolnościami aktorskimi, młoda damo. Sądziłem, że nasz przyjaciel panią tego nauczy.

-Tak, proszę pana- zdołała wydusić.

-Ministerstwo zbliża się do upadku- powiedział Moddy, kiedy dotarli do drzwi.- Śmierciożercy przejmą władzę szybciej niż się spodziewamy. Zachowała pani swoją okazję, panno Granger, to jest jasne. Jeśli pani chce, mogę zniszczyć dokumenty.

-Nie- rzuciła, zanim zdołała się powstrzymać, pomyśleć.

-Tak myślałem. W porządku. Ale pamiętaj... Gra aktorska.

-Tak, proszę pana.

-Świetnie- powiedział, uwolnił jej ramię i powoli wszedł do kuchni.- Co tak ładnie pachnie Molly? Umieram z głodu.

Odwróciła się i wróciła na łąkę, a jej głowa pękała od nadmiaru myśli. Powinna pozwolić mu na zniszczenie dokumentów potwierdzających ich ślub? Czy wiążące zaklęcie pomiędzy nimi wciąż działałoby, gdyby to zrobiła? Czy miałoby to jakieś znaczenie? To był tylko kawałek pergaminu i zaklęcie. To był tylko plan. To tylko... Ale z jakiegoś powodu, którego nie potrafiła nazwać, miało to dla niej duże znaczenie. Snape był teraz jedyną rodziną jaką miała, jedynym domem, jedyną osobą z którą dzieliła sekrety. Czy gdyby ich małżeństwo zostało unieważnione, czy odszedłby od niej tak szybko jak się pojawił?

A jednak, jeśli Śmierciożercy przejmą Ministerstwo, Moody nie będzie mógł dłużej ukrywać dokumentu. Nie mogła znieść myśli, że jej głupie pragnienie spowodowałoby zranienie Snape'a. Nie wspominając o tym co pomyśleliby chłopcy oraz Weasleyowie, którzy bez mrugnięcia okiem przyjęli ją z całą serdecznością, kiedy pojawiła się dwa tygodnie wcześniej... Postanowiła, że porozmawia z Moodym i zmieni decyzję kiedy tylko się jej uda.

Minęła Rona, który eskortował Hagrida do domu i obserwowała jak George wita Kingsleya Shacklebolta, który właśnie się pojawił. Hermiona podała rękę Dedalusowi Diggle, który zdjął z głowy purpurowy cylinder kiedy tylko ją zobaczył i poprowadziła go na spotkanie.

Fred powrócił do kuchni ostatni, razem z Mundungusem Fletcherem, na którego workowatej twarzy malowały się dziwne emocje; było jasne, że nie chciał tam być, ale coś go zmuszało.

Kiedy tylko zniknął ostatni kawałek tarty z melasą, wybuchnął, najwyraźniej nie mogąc dłużej się powstrzymywać.

Ponieważ dostał więcej wina, które, szczerze mówiąc płynęło tego wieczora raczej swobodnie, niż wynikało ze sprawiedliwego podziału, jego słowa były szybkie i niewyraźne.

-Więc myślałem o przeniesieniu Harry'ego...

Natychmiast przerwała mu Molly Weasley, która wygoniła Ginny do sypialni.

Ginny wyprostowała się wyzywająco.

-Dlaczego nie mogę zostać? Nie mam takiego samego prawa jak każdy, żeby wiedzieć co tu się dzieje?

-Ginevro, jesteś niepełnoletnia- powiedziała pani Weasley, patrząc ze złością na Rona i Hermionę, jakby sądziła, że zachowali się całkowicie bezczelnie, osiągając wymagany wiek.

-Molly...- zaczął pan Weasley.

-Nie. Dałam dostęp do tej sprawy wszystkim moim synom.- powiedziała, a w jej głosie można było wyczuć niebezpieczną bliskość łez. Wbiła wzrok w stół. Siedziało tam zbyt wielu rudzielców.- Nie pozwolę na to mojej córce. Przynajmniej nie do chwili, kiedy nie będę miała wyboru.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza, a Ginny wyszła z pomieszczenia, chociaż Hermiona podejrzewała, że użyje jednych Uszu Dalekiego Zasięgu należących do bliźniaków, zanim padnie kilka zdań.

-Więc jak mówiłem- powiedział Mundungus- Myślałem, że teraz, kiedy Snape odszedł, przenoszenie Harry'ego w jego urodziny nie jest najlepszym pomysłem.

-Tak, już się zgodziliśmy, że data...- Zaczął Kingsley, ale Mundungus nie zamierzał dać się odstraszyć.

-Nie, słuchaj, popatrz. Oni wiedzą... i stawiam całe moje złoto, że wiedzą, że my wiemy.- Pani Weasley prychnęła w raczej krępujący sposób, prawdopodobnie powątpiewając w to, że Mundungus ma jakiekolwiek złoto.- Będą otaczać dom w którym dzieciak jest, nie? Obserwować i czekać. Potrzebujemy lepszego planu.

-Tak, widzę o co ci chodzi- odparł krótko Kingsley.

-Więc, tak sobie myślałem. Co jeśli będzie więcej niż jeden Harry?

Remus przewrócił oczami i odwrócił się do Hestii Jones.

-Znalazłaś bezpieczne miejsce dla Dursleyów?

Ale Moody patrzył z namysłem na Mundungusa, co Hermiona zauważyła z przyjemnością.- Więcej niż jeden Harry- warknął, wyraźnie rozważając temat.

-Wiesz, Eliksir Wielosokowy i kilka osób będzie wyglądało jak on... Nie będą wiedzieli który jest prawdziwy!

To przyciągnęło uwagę wszystkich.

-Wiesz, to nie jest głupie...- powiedział powoli pan Weasley.

-Ale każdy, kto będzie wyglądał jak Harry...- mruknęła pani Weasley- Każdy, kto będzie wyglądał jak Harry, będzie w okropnym niebezpieczeństwie.- Hermiona wiedziała, że martwi się o swoich synów, którzy z pewnością będą ochotnikami.

-Bardziej niż teraz?- rzucił George, wskazując na zegar Weasleyów. Wszystkie wskazówki już od miesięcy wskazywały „śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo".

-On ma racje mamo- dodał Fred.-Najważniejsze, żeby Harry znalazł się w bezpiecznym miejscu. Beż niego możemy równie dobrze się poddać, prawda?

-Będziemy potrzebować wolontariuszy- powiedział Moody. – Co najmniej sześciu, do wypicia eliksiru i siedmiu do eskorty. Mogę dostarczyć eliksir.

-Ja to zrobię- zgłosiła się Hermiona.

-I ja- dodał Ron.

-Nie! Jesteście za młodzi; nie wiecie co ryzykujecie!- wtrąciła pani Weasley.

-Ja wiem- powiedziała cicho Hermiona.- Jestem mugolakiem. Jeśli Voldemort przejmie Harry'ego... Będę martwa, albo będę się ukrywać do końca życia. Wolę umrzeć w walce. I to musimy być my, prawda? Nie jest was wystarczająco dużo do wypicia eliksiru i do eskorty. A jestem pewna, że będą oczekiwać najlepszych do ochrony Harry'ego. Nie uwierzyliby widząc mnie próbującą go chronić.

-Wchodzimy w to- powiedział głośno Fred.

Pani Weasley wyglądała, jakby planowała się zbuntować.

-Ja to zrobię- powiedziała nieoczekiwanie Fleur Delacour zanim Pani Weasley zdążyła się odezwać. Hermiona odwróciła się, żeby spojrzeć na piękną, srebrnowłosą czarownicę, która siedziała dumnie obok narzeczonego.- To ważne, prawda? Może najważniejsza rzecz do zrobienia. Pomogę.

Hermiona poczuła, że łzy napływają jej do oczu. Oczekiwała Rona i bliźniaków, ale czasami odwaga pojawia się z zupełnie niespodziewanego miejsca. Nie znała naprawdę Fleur, ale naglę poczuła, że mogłaby umrzeć chroniąc ją.

-Potrzebujemy jeszcze jednego- powiedział Moody.

Nikt się nie odezwał.

-Mundungus?- powiedział uszczypliwie.- To w końcu był twój pomysł.

-O nie, nie sądzę... to znaczy, raczej będę w eskorcie, jeśli o to chodzi.

-Nonsens- powiedział Moody spokojnie.- Jak zauważyła panna Granger, będą oczekiwać naszych _najpotężniejszych _ członków zakonu. Więc Dung, panna Granger, panna Delacour, Ron, Fred i George Weasley wypiją eliksir.- pani Weasley wyglądała jakby miała zwymiotować.- Oczywiście ja będę w eskorcie. Potrzebujemy jeszcze sześciu.

Szybko zgłosili się Bill, Remus, Tonks, pan Weasley, Kingsley i Hagrid.

-Przeniesiemy go w przyszłym tygodniu. W sobotę. Każdy uda się do innego miejsca, a później świstoklikiem wróci tutaj. To będą musiały być nielegalne świstokliki. Pius Thicknesse zmienił strony, więc normalne sposoby transportu są po za naszym zasięgiem. Zajmę się tym.

Spotkanie toczyło się dalej; członkowie zakonu zgłaszali swoje rodziny do bezpiecznych domów. Ustalono, że będą spotykać się co wieczór do soboty. Było dużo do zrobienia- rzucenie zaklęć na wszystkie domy, zapewnienie eliksiru wielosokowego, sposoby transportu (pan Weasley obiecał dodać kilka zabezpieczeń do latającego motoru Syriusza, którym miał lecieć Hagrid); przygotowanie szat i okularów w rozmiarze Harry'ego, dla wszystkich ochotników; przygotować miejsce w którym można ukryć Dursleyów.

Hermiona prawie zasypiała na stojąco, kiedy zebranie nareszcie się skończyło. Weszła do pokoju, który dzieliła z Ginny. Jej przyjaciółka leżała w poprzek łóżka, zupełnie ubrana, pogrążona w głębokim śnie z końcówkami Uszu dalekiego zasięgu wciąż przysuniętymi do uszu. Hermiona zdjęła je delikatnie i zwinęła. Impulsywnie wrzuciła je do torebki spakowanej rzeczami jej i Rona. Pewnie powinna porozmawiać z Fredem i Georgem o pewnych rzeczach...Peruwiański proszek natychmiastowej ciemności... Może nawet kilka bombonierek lesera.

Usiadła na swoim łóżku i wyjęła notatki spod materaca. Rozwinęła listę, którą przygotowała na ten tydzień. Odznaczyła „powiedzieć rodzinie Rona", „przekonać do planu Mundunguda"i „upewnić się, że data przeniesienia jest zmieniona". Wciąż pozostawało „przetransmutować Ghula", „Spakować rzeczy Harry'ego" i „poinformować przyjaciela". Odznaczyła ostatni punkt i po upewnieniu się, że Ginny nadal śpi, dotknęła różdżką pierścionka.

_Następna sobota. Wszystko poszło dobrze. _wysłała. I żałowała, że nie może dodać _ Co u ciebie?_

Na liście, którą miała w sercu „zabrać portret Phineasa Nigellusa Blacka" wciąż pozostawało nieodznaczone na pierwszym miejscu.


	22. Chapter 22

Uporałam się z kolejnym rozdziałem. Jest dość długi i sprawił mi dużo trudności. Ale dałam radę :)

**Pheebsik**, wydarzenia z poprzedniego rozdziału pokrywają się właściwie z pierwszym rozdziałem Insygni Śmierci. Wszystko dzieje się przed przeniesieniem Harry'ego :) No a początek 'Drugiego Życia' to mniej więcej początek „Księcia Półkrwi". Na tempo akcji nic niestety nie poradzę. Mogę zdradzić, że rozdziałów jest 48, więc powoli zbliżamy się do połowy.

**Saratello**, to mnie właśnie w tym opowiadaniu zauroczyło: wątek snamione jest bardzo zgrabnie wpleciony w kanoniczne wydarzenia. I bardzo ładnie uzupełnia kanon ;) Właściwie jest to wszystko w miarę prawdopodobne.

Postaram się teraz, z okazji wakacji, wrócić do dodawania rozdziału raz w tygodniu, ale nie mogę obiecać na pewno.

Tekst podkreślony standardowo jest cytatem z książki „Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci".

Rozdział 22

To była chłodna noc. Snape krążył nad Surrey na swojej miotle, w towarzystwie innych, zakapturzonych Śmierciożerców. Chociaż nie mógł ich zobaczyć, wiedział, że wszystkie oczy wlepione są w pojedynczy domek. Nijaki budynek nie różnił się niczym od sąsiednich. Ta sama linia dachu, taki sam niewielki ogródek. Jedynym znakiem szczególnym był rządek petunii posadzonych wzdłuż ścieżki. Niemożliwe było domyślić się, że w środku jest teraz czternaścioro czarownic i czarodziejów, zamierzających wprowadzić w życie desperacki plan. Jego desperacki plan.

Krążył po okolicy każdej nocy od tygodnia. Powtarzał sobie, że nie robi tego dlatego, że nie wierzy Hermionie, ale dlatego, że ona może nie wierzyć jemu. Wciąż była szansa, że podała mu złą datę. Ale tej nocy widzieli Hestię Jones i Dedalusa Diggle, którzy przyjechali i zabrali mugoli. Obserwowali, maskując się na dużej wysokości, jak przybyli członkowie Zakonu. Snape wiedział, że dotrzymała słowa.

Zanurkował lekko. Nie było żadnych oznak tego, co działo się w środku.

Snape się denerwował. Wiedział, że plan był odpowiedni; nie mógł wymyśleć innego sposobu na bezpieczne przetransportowanie Pottera, ale to było ogromne ryzyko dla wszystkich. Nie będzie miał pojęcia, zupełnie jak inni Śmierciożercy, który z nich jest prawdziwym Harrym. Żadnego sposobu na zidentyfikowanie i ochronienie go. I żadnego sposobu na ochronienie Hermiony. Nie wątpił, że jego Gryfonka zgłosiła się na ochotnika do tej misji. Właściwie tak pewnie było lepiej. Gdyby wiedział, którym Harrym jest, chciałby być śmierciożercą goniącym ją. I tak ryzykował tej nocy odkrycie i bez dodatkowej potrzeby chronienia żony.

Krążył w okolicy domu, kiedy tylne drzwi otworzyły się i ze środka wyszło siedmiu Harrych Potterów razem z eskortą. Przyjrzał się ich środkom transportu, chociaż ciężko było mu się skoncentrować kiedy tak wielu Śmierciożerców zaczęło jednocześnie krzyczeć. Czuł chłodny wiatr na plecach.

-Jest ich siedmiu!

-Który jest prawdziwy?

-Ten z Moodym! Słyszeliśmy, że ma być z Moodym!

-To pułapka! Snape! Za którym mamy iść?

Gdyby musiał zgadywać, powiedziałby, że Potter był jednym z tych, którzy lecieli na miotłach, a Hermiona na testralu lub motorze. Wiedział, że nie znosiła latania na miotle. Ale to mógł być fałszywy trop...

Nie było czasu na myślenie. Nagle wszyscy wznieśli się w niebo. Śmierciożercy wystrzelili w ich kierunku, opuszczając zaklęcia maskujące. W pierwszej chwili było zamieszanie. Snape zauważał jedynie czarne peleryny i zielone światło... i krzyki. Wiele krzyków.

-Wystarczy!- krzyknął Snape.- Odsuńcie się, dobierzcie w pary i gońcie ich! Jeśli jesteście pewni, że macie prawdziwego Pottera, zaprowadźcie go do Czarnego Pana. Ale NIE WCZEŚNIEJ! Zabijcie ochronę jeśli możecie, ale Pottera zostawcie dla naszego mistrza!

Gdy Śmierciożercy zaczęli się rozpraszać, wybrał Pottera chronionego przez Lupina, z tej prostej przyczyny, że był najbliżej, i poleciał za nim. Widział kątem oka Dołohowa, lecącego tuż za sobą. Lupin skierował miotłę ostro w dół, w chwili, gdy Dołohow przyspieszył i minęli się o kilka cali. Snape zwolnił raz jeszcze. Chciał przyjrzeć się wszystkim graczom przed rozpoczęciem ostrzału.

o-o-o

Hermiona przylgnęła do pleców Kingsleya, gdy odbili się od ziemi a testral wzniósł się do chmur z alarmującą prędkością. Zanim lot porządnie się zaczął, w powietrzu zaroiło się od Śmierciożerców, którzy pojawiali się znikąd wokół nich. Instynktownie zrobiła unik i, używając Kingsleya jako tarczy, zaczęła rzucać zaklęcia oszałamiające w czarne postacie bez twarzy. Nie wiedziała co może stać się z oszołomioną osobą lecącą na miotle, ale w nawałnicy klątw przelatujących obok niej, jakoś przestało ją to obchodzić.

Zielone promienie błyskające w powietrzu były niemal oślepiające. Patrzyła, jak jeden przelatuje zaledwie kilka cali od jej lewej kostki. Usłyszała krzyk dochodzący od pozostałych członków Zakonu i mogła dokładnie usłyszeć Harry'ego proszącego Hagrida, żeby zawrócił. Kaptur jednego z najbliższych Śmierciożerców zsunął się z jego głowy i ujawnił dużego blondyna, którego widziała w Hogwarcie w noc śmierci Dumbledore'a. Jakoś nagle, widząc twarz wyłaniającą się z ciemności, dotarło do niej, że w tych szatach są ludzie. Że może tam być Snape. Przestała rzucać zaklęcia i zaczęła się rozglądać. Kingsley szarpnął lejce ostro w lewo i testral, który oddychał ciężko, zawrócił gwałtownie. Hermiona pochyliła się, zabierając pięści... pięści Harry'ego... z szat Kingsleya.

Słyszała głos... brzmiał jak głos Snape'a, ale przez zamieszanie i świst wiatru nie mogła być tego pewna... rozkazujący Śmierciożercom się rozdzielić. „Dobierzcie się w pary i gońcie ich!"- zarządził głos. Hermiona odwróciła się tak bardzo jak tylko mogła i obserwowała Harry'ego i Hagrida mknących na zachód. Kiedy patrzyła, motor wystrzelił do przodu a z rury wydechowej wydobyło się coś na kształt solidnej, ceglanej ściany. Kilku Śmierciożerców obniżyło lot, aby ominąć przeszkodę. Wciąż widziała Lupina i George'a po swojej prawej stronie, ale Bill i Fleur zniknęli a Moody i Mundungus nie pojawiali się od początku walki. Ta dwójka została natychmiast otoczona. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że Moody pierwotnie miał odebrać Harry'ego od Dursleyów; pewnie Śmierciożercy sądzili, że jedynie Moody może zajmować się sprawą bezpieczeństwa Harry'ego. W każdym razie podejrzewała, że zawrócili albo udali się na wschód, gdzie nie mogła ich dostrzec.

Pięciu Śmierciożerców wybrało ją i Kingsleya. Nie chciała przekląć żadnego z nich dopóki nie wiedziała kim są, ale w tej chwili nie miała wyboru, bo troje z nich nieustannie strzelało zielonymi i czerwonymi promieniami światła w Kingsleya. Nikt nie celował w nią. W pierwszej chwili pomyślała, że Snape mógł ich powstrzymywać, ale uświadomiła sobie, że oszczędzano ją, bo była szansa że jest prawdziwym Potterem, a z nim chciał skończyć własnoręcznie sam Czarny Pan. Ta myśl wywołała w niej dreszcz przerażenia. Miała nadzieję że Harry i Hagrid byli już daleko.

Wiatr zdawał się przedzierać przez nią, kiedy ich prędkość wzrastała. Odpowiadało jej to, bo pomagało oczyścić myśli. Śmierciożercy za nimi dopasowali prędkość do pościgu. Jeden dogonił ich i wycelował w Kingsleya.

- Drętwota! - krzyknęła a jej zaklęcie trafiło Śmierciożercę w klatkę piersiową. Spadł z miotły, a jeden z jego towarzyszy zanurkował w pogoni za nim.

Trzech śmierciożerców zostało w tyle na chwilę, zapewne aby się przegrupować. Rozglądała się dookoła i z daleka dostrzegła Lupina i George'a wciąż pędzących na wschód z kilkoma Śmierciożercami na ogonie. Wiatr zwiał czyjś kaptur i zobaczyła Snape'a. Jego czarne włosy unosiły się na wietrze, długi, zakrzywiony nos niemal dotykał miotły; obserwował świat jak jakiś potworny, drapieżny ptak.

Zwróciła uwagę na Śmierciożerców dookoła niej, którzy najwyraźniej nie chcieli się przegrupować, ale liczyli na jej nieuwagę. Byli otoczeni.

Kingsley krzyczał do niej.

- Jeśli mnie trafią, musisz zostać na testralu! Nie próbuj mnie ratować! Leć do bezpiecznego miejsca!

Machnęła różdżką zamaszystym łukiem, rzucając niewerbalne drętwoty tak szybko jak mogła. Śmierciożercy ruszali się i odchylali, unikając ich z łatwością Kingsley robił co mógł żeby kontrolować wystraszonego testrala, który desperacko próbował wylądować. Jej kolana zaciskały się boleśnie na bokach. Na szczęście dzikie, niekontrolowane ruchy zwierzęcia sprawiały że trudniej było ich trafić.

- Sectumsempra! - wrzasnęła w desperacji i usłyszała w odpowiedzi krzyk jednego ze Śmierciożerców. Zacisnęła oczy. Czyżby właśnie kogoś zabiła?

Szybko tracili wysokość. Serce Hermiony wybijało szaleńczy rytm przy jej żebrach. Obok Śmierciożerców pojawiło się coś nowego, coś co wyglądało jak ogromny nietoperz z twarzą węża. Leciał na nich z dużą szybkością i w jednej, trupiej ręce trzymał różdżkę wycelowaną dokładnie w nią.

- Kingsley! - krzyknęła. Voldemort. To był Voldemort. Jej umysł krzyczał i bełkotał. Jak on to robił? To było niemożliwe. On latał.

- Trzymaj się Hermiono! Już prawie jesteśmy!

Nagle Voldemort wycofał się.

- Szlama - usłyszała jego syk.- Zróbcie z nią co chcecie - i wzniósł się w pokryte gwiazdami niebo. Dwaj Śmierciożercy wznowili pościg. Spadali... Spadali tak szybko, ale Śmierciożercy doganiali ich. Kaptury spadły im z głów i mogła zobaczyć ich twarze wykręcone z wściekłości i głodu...

Nie ruszała się, obserwując jak się zbliżają, wiedząc że tym razem idą po nią, że już nie dbają o Kingsleya. Różdżka zadrżała jej w dłoni. Kingsley odwrócił się nagle i rzucił drętwotę ponad ramieniem, chybiając o włos. Hermiona spojrzała w dół i zobaczyła ziemię zbliżającą się zdecydowanie zbyt szybko.

- Kingsley! - krzyknęła ponownie, w chwili gdy testral bez wdzięku wylądował w czyimś ogrodzie.

Hermiona krzyczała, pewna, że Śmierciożercy są tuż za nimi. Wstawała, wycofując się w stronę domu. Uniosła różdżkę. Kiedy Kingsley podniósł się, niemal go przeklęła.

- Już w porządku Hermiono. Zrobiliśmy to.

- Gdzie jesteśmy?

- W moim ogrodzie. Już w porządku. Schowaj różdżkę. Nie mogą się tu dostać.

- Myślisz... Myślisz że osłony wytrzymają?

- Najwyraźniej. W innym wypadku już by tu byli. Szybko... Świstoklik! - Podniósł wygięty i zardzewiały wieszak, który właśnie wyciągnął z krzaków.

- Co z testralem?

- Hagrid po niego wróci. Chodź! Musimy iść!

Jej palce dotknęły drutu w chwili gdy zaczął świecić i poczuła się jakby ktoś złapał jej żołądek i próbował wyrwać go przez gardło. Skończyło sie niemal tak szybko jak zaczęło i potknęła się na trawniku Weasleyów. Harry szedł w jej stronę i upadła w jego ramiona.

- Jesteś cały - szepnęła.

Kingsley wycelował różdżkę w stronę Lupina a następnie Harry'ego, wymagając identyfikacji.

- Ktoś nas zdradził! Wiedzieli, wiedzieli że to będzie dzisiaj!

Twarz Hermiony płonęła w ciemności.

- Na to wygląda - odpowiedział Lupin - ale najwyraźniej nie wiedzieli że będzie siedmiu Harrych.

- Małe pocieszenie - warknął Kingsley, chociaż dla Hermiony było to naprawdę bardzo pocieszające.- Kto jeszcze wrócił?

- Tylko Harry, Hagrid, George i ja - odparł Lupin.

Pierścionek Hermiony zrobił się ciepły, ale nie mogła ściągnąć go przed Harrym i pozostałymi. Ciepło rozlało się po jej ręce, gryząc i szarpiąc, ale jednak łagodząc. Snape przeżył bitwę.

Rzuciła na rękę niewerbalne zaklęcie niewrażliwości.

- Jesteś ranna? - zapytał Harry.

- Nie, nie. Tylko obtarcia od lądowania. A ty?

- Jestem cały. Ale George stracił ucho.

- Stracił... - powtórzyła Hermiona wysokim głosem.

- Robota Snape'a - mruknął Lupin.

Hermiona nie została aby wysłuchać wzburzonej odpowiedzi Harry'ego.

-Wybaczcie- wymamrotała biegnąc w stronę domu. Przelotnie powitała panią Weasley i wpadła do łazienki. Jak tylko zamknęła drzwi, zerwała z palca pierścionek.

_Wypadek._ przeczytała._ To byłaś ty?_

_George_ odpowiedziała. _Oderwane ucho. W porządku._

_Dzięki Bogu._ jedynie tyle odpowiedział.

Przycisnęła pierścionek do piersi i zamknęła oczy. Nie wiedziała jak długo tam stała, wznosząc modlitwy dziękczynne i błagalne, gdziekolwiek jacyś bogowie mogli być. _Dziękuję za utrzymanie mnie przy życiu. Dziękuję, że on jest bezpieczny. Proszę, przyślij Rona i pozostałych w jednym kawałku. Błagam, szybciej. Niech dadzą nam znać. Dziękuję za Harry'ego. Dziękuję. _

Wtedy Ginny zaczęła się dobijać do drzwi.

- Hermiono! Wszystko w porządku? Wrócili tata i Fred!

_Dziękuję_, pomyślała ostatni raz i otworzyła drzwi. Spojrzała na pokój, w którym Weasleyowie stłoczyli się wokół George'a leżącego na kanapie. Scena wydawała się być zbyt intymna żeby ją przerywać, więc wycofała się na trawnik, gdzie czekała z Harrym i pozostałymi.

Hermiona spojrzała na gwiazdy, migoczące, odporne na ich strach i cierpienie. Czy coś tam było? Coś, co się nimi zajmowało? Coś poza ich własnymi umiejętnościami, ich własną magią? Kiedy błagała o pomoc, kto ją zesłał? Poczuła mrowienie wzdłuż kręgosłupa, zdając się jednocześnie chłodzić i ogrzewać. Przez chwilę czuła, że coś tam było, coś ciemnego, ciepłego i życzliwego. Chciała się modlić, ale jej uczucia były zbyt zmieszane i poplątane. Wydało jej się, że to do Snape'a się modli. _Proszę, niech wszystko się ułoży._

Kiedy Ron się pojawił, z jej piersi zniknęło coś ciasnego i bolesnego. Później nie potrafiła tego wyjaśnić, ale w tej chwili czuła że uzyskała odpowiedź. Gwałtownie przytuliła Rona, sięgając ślepo aby objąć również Harry'ego.

- Przeżyliśmy - szepnęła. - Przeżyliśmy. - Ron również ją przytulił, ale Harry się odsunął.

- Ale gdzie są pozostali? - syknął, ponownie odwracając twarz w stronę nieba. – Gdzie Fleur i Bill? Szalonooki i Mundungus?

Jakby w odpowiedzi, testral pojawił się w zasięgu ich wzroku. Wylądował, galopując wokół domu, zwalniając i zatrzymując się w końcu.

Pani Weasley pobiegła w kierunku ostatniego ze swoich dzieci.

- Bill! - wyszlochała, dobiegając do niego.

Hermiona podeszła do Fleur i objęła ją. Nie zapomniała tamtej nocy.

- W porządku? - zapytała.

Fleur nie odpowiedziała, ale spojrzała na Billa.

- Szalonooki nie żyje - powiedział płaskim, bezbarwnym głosem. - Voldemort poleciał prosto na nich. Dung spanikował. Szalonooki próbował go zatrzymać, ale ten się deportował. Zaklęcie Voldemorta trafiło Szalonookiego prosto w twarz, zwalił się z miotły do tyłu i... Nic nie mogliśmy zrobić. Nic. Mieliśmy za sobą pół tuzina Śmierciożerców... - odwrócił wzrok.

Hermiona stała, ogłuszona, a poczucie bezpieczeństwa, prawości i opieki które miała, rozwiało się niemal jak dym na wietrze. Poczuła się opuszczona przez postać którą wyczuwała w niebie. Szalonooki umarł? Słyszała że inni krzyczą, planują jak zająć się ciałem, zaczynają składać hołd ich przyjacielowi i opiekunowi; mężczyźnie który zdawał się niezniszczalny. Ale nie mogła się na tym skupić. Jedyne co wiedziała w tej chwili, to że jest całkowicie samotna. Już nie było nikogo kto mógłby jej pomóc. Nikogo z kim dzieliłaby tajemnicę. Nikogo, kto mógłby ją pocieszyć.

Wiatr pozostawiał na ziemi kółka i zawirowania. Wpatrywała się w nie, jednocześnie widząc je i nie widząc. Była samotna.

- Hermiono, wszystko w porządku? - zapytał Ron. Odwrócił się do Harry'ego. - Myślę, że lepiej będzie jak wejdziemy do środka.

Poczuła ich dłonie na ramionach, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Mieli szczęście; to wszystko. Byli trójką nastolatków, udających odwagę, ale powoli ich opiekunowie będą zabijani, a oni odsłonią bezradne dzieci, którymi tak naprawdę byli.

Ciepło domu kłuło jej skórę, ale posłusznie usiadła przy kuchennym stole i wzięła szklankę Ognistej Whisky, którą jej podano.

- Szalonooki - powiedział Bill.

- Szalonooki - powtórzyła tępo i napiła się. Szalonooki. Wojna się zaczęła.

o-o-o

Ponownie zebrali się w Malfoy Manor, razem ze zmarłymi i z ciałem Szalonookiego Moody'ego. Śmierciożercy ponownie byli zamaskowani, jakby chcieli ukryć się przed Voldemortem, jakby ich kara mogła być mniejsza, gdyby znieśli ją jako pojedyncza jednostka bez twarzy. Ciężko było powiedzieć, ale najwyraźniej Runcorn niósł ciało Moody'ego, składając je przed Czarnym Panem. Snape niemal wzdrygnął się, gdy stary czarodziej uderzył w kamienną podłogę jak worek z mięsem.

- Poprawcie mnie jeśli się mylę - zaczął Voldemort. Jego syczący głos był śmiertelnie cichy, ale wciąż odbijał się echem po sali balowej – ale wierzę, że wysłałem trzydziestu z was, trzydziestu moich najbardziej zaufanych popleczników, aby poradzić sobie z czternastoma czarodziejami.

Nikt nie ośmielił sie odpowiedzieć. Jakiś maniakalny błysk pojawił się w nieruchomych oczach Czarnego Pana. Snape pomyślał że rzadko widywał go w takim stanie.

- Jeden. Przynieśliście jednego.

Goyle, zwykle żałosna podróbka czarodzieja, ośmielił się odezwać.

- Mój Panie, nie wiedzieliśmy... Snape nie powiedział nam, że będzie ich siedmiu. My nie...

- Crucio! - wrzasnął Voldemort. Goyle upadł, skręcając się na podłodze. - Snape podał wam datę... _Prawidłową _datę. Czego jeszcze mogliście potrzebować? Uzbroiłem was w moc, tak daleko wykraczającą po za wyobrażenia tych głupców, a jednak mnie zawiedliście!

- Mój Panie - wydyszał Goyle.

- Cisza! Zaczynam wierzyć, że nie ma tu nikogo, kto pragnie ujrzeć jak powiększam moc.

Bellatrix Lestrange wystąpiła do przodu, zrzucając kaptur.

- Ja pragnę zobaczyć cię w pełni mocy, mój Panie. Pragnę zobaczyć cię ważniejszego od wszystkich, rządzącego światem siłą tysiąca czarodziei.

- Tak mówisz Bella. Tak mówisz. Gdzie, w takim razie, są ciała pozostałych członków Zakonu? Nie mogliście nawet przynieść mi tego prostaka, Hagrida?

Oczy Bellatrix wypełniły się łzami.

- Przepraszam mój Panie. Zawiodłam cię.

- Twoja siostrzenica i jej mąż, wilkołak... Czy nie chciałaś oderwać jej od drzewa rodziny? Odciąć co jest chore? Nie to omawialiśmy?

- Mój panie. - Bellatrix błagalnie opadła na kolana.

- Czy chciałabyś żebym wierzył, że ona jest potężniejsza niż ty, Bellatrix?

Bella opuszczała głowę coraz niżej, aż jej nos niemal dotknął podłogi.

- Czy po prostu nie możesz znieść walki z nią? Wolałabyś mnie zostawić i dołączyć do dziwaków i dzieci?

- Nie, mój Panie! - zawołała udręczonym głosem

- Dzieci! – wrzasnął. - Pięcioro z nich było ledwie pełnoletnich! A jednak chcecie żebym wierzył, że są od was lepsi!

Uwaga Czarnego Pana przesunęła się z łkającej Bellatrix na idiotę Traversa.

- Mój panie, baliśmy się zabijać dzieci. Twoje rozkazy były jasne, Pottera mieliśmy zachować dla ciebie. Oni wszyscy wyglądali jak Potter!

- Czy ja dobrze słyszę, Travers? Powiedziałeś, że BAŁEŚ się zabijać dzieci? Więc obiecuję ci, dam ci coś, czego możesz sie bać. A Lord Voldemort _dotrzymuje _obietnic.

- Ja... mój Panie... - mamrotał Travers.

- Zbliż się - powiedział Voldemort lodowato.

Travers dygotał opuszczając tłum Śmierciożerców i opadając na kolana u stóp Czarnego Pana.

- Zdejmij pelerynę.

Travers odpiął zapinki płaszcza, zrzucając go bez wdzięku. Snape pomyślał nagle, że mężczyzna wygląda na bardzo małego, chociaż był w istocie obszernym człowiekiem. Voldemort machnął różdżką i koszula Traversa rozerwała się, ukazując jego klatkę piersiową. Czarny Pan przycisnął różdżkę do jego ciała i Travers jęknął. Dźwięk zdawał się ogłuszać, a wszyscy w pomieszczeniu najwyraźniej powstrzymali oddech.

Czarny Pan przesuwał różdżkę po skórze Traversa, jakby był jakimś perwersyjnym, żywym pergaminem. Wycofując się, odwracał go za pomocą różdżki, aż stanął przodem do tłumu, a następnie uniósł go w powietrze, tak aby był doskonale widoczny. Słowo TCHÓRZ było wycięte na jego torsie. Snape patrzył na niego nieruchomo.

- Mam inne rzeczy do załatwienia - powiedział Voldemort zimno. - Severusie zobacz co możesz zrobić dla naszego _przyjaciela_ tutaj. Jeśli umrze, zostaw go z innymi. Możecie odejść.

Snape oczekiwał, że większość z nich odejdzie z dworu w pośpiechu i był zaskoczony jak wielu Śmierciożercow zwlekało, najwyraźniej mając nadzieję że jest jakiś sposób na odnalezienie drogi powrotnej do łask Czarnego Pana. Snape szybko zaleczył rany Traversa za pomocą różdżki, ale nie miał ze sobą nic do uśmierzenia bólu, bo wszystko oddał Hermionie.

- Jeżeli będziesz pilnował czystości, możesz uznać, że masz szczęście - syknął do zranionego czarodzieja i poszedł w kierunku drzwi.

- Snape! Czekaj! - wyszlochała Bellatrix. Wciąż klęczała na podłodze, gdzie zostawił ją Czarny Pan. Czego chciała? Lekcji?

- Nie słyszałaś naszego Pana? - zapytał zimno. - Możesz odejść - i po tych słowach opuścił dwór.

o-o-o

Snape nie spał tej nocy. Siedział w ciasnym i zapleśniałym salonie w Spinner's End, obracając w dłoniach zakurzoną szklankę z Ognistą Whisky. Wpatrywał się w bursztynową ciecz jakby mogło to pomóc mu w zrozumieniu tego co widział i tego kim się stał. Tam, w Malfoy Manor nie czuł niczego. Kiedy już ustalił, że Hermiona przeżyła potyczkę, czuł zwyczajną pustkę. Kiedy stał wśród Śmierciożerców nie bał się, że Czarny Pan wybierze go albo ukarze. Gdyby został wywołany, wyszedłby na środek spokojnie. Ból nie dotknąłby go. Powitałby śmierć. Kiedy Czarny Pan kaleczył Traversa przed nimi, przerażenie nie pojawiło się w jego myślach na widok zakrwawionej, poranionej klatki piersiowej mężczyzny. Po prostu to przyjął.

Wczesnym rankiem otrzymał wiadomość, że Voldemort życzy sobie, żeby był gotowy na przeniesienie do Hogwartu. To miało niewielkie znaczenie. Zostawił większość tego co posiadał w szkole, ale na wszelki wypadek miał przy sobie kilka szat, różne fiolki ze składnikami eliksirów i książki, więc zapakował je do swojego magicznego kufra. Zawahał się przy półce z książkami i wybrał ciężki, nieopisany tom. Stuknął różdżką w trzech miejscach na okładce, a ona otworzyła się ujawniając pustawe pudełko. Zrobił je na pierwszym roku w Hogwarcie, zainspirowany kryjówkami robionymi przez mugolskie dzieci z sąsiedztwa. Nigdy nie trzymał tam wiele; nie było dużo rzeczy które chciał zachować albo zapamiętać z dzieciństwa przed Hogwartem. Przez lata nie włożył tam nic oprócz kilku listów od matki i pierwszego eseju z eliksirów, z którego otrzymał W.

Kiedy dorastał książka stawała się bardziej ozdobna, a osłony na niej coraz bardziej złożone. Zawartość zwiększyła się o wyniki jego SUMów, kamień, który Lily znalazła nad jeziorem i podziwiała i małą spinkę w kształcie srebrnego węża, którą Lucjusz Malfoy podarował mu podczas jednej z wizyt w Hogwarcie. Snape wspomniał jak Malfoy za każdym razem wchodził do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu niczym powracający bohater i skrzywił się na wspomnienie jak niewolniczo podziwiał aroganckiego blondyna. W końcu dodał wyniki OWTMów i zapinkę od płaszcza, którą zastąpiła agrafka od Lorda Voldemorta, kiedy Snape dołączył do Śmierciożerców. Nie wkładał do pudełka nic od kiedy wrócił do Dumbledore'a. Nic, aż do tego lata.

Teraz, na wierzchu, leżało zdjęcie Hermiony, które wyciągnął z bagażu jej rodziców. Stała na nim w gabinecie Slughorna, patrząc ze złością na chłopca (jak on się nazywał? McCormack? McLaggen? Jakoś tak) stojącego obok niej. Kiedy obserwował zdjęcie, wyprostowała się, wygładziła swoją bladozieloną suknię i uśmiechnęła się szeroko do aparatu. Usta Snape'a wykrzywiły się w coś, co można by uznać za uśmiech. To było obce uczucie na jego twarzy. Ale było coś zabawnego w sposobie w jaki przewróciła oczami, wzdychając ciężko i patrząc w górę, jakby oczekiwała, że z niebios przybędzie ratunek i zabierze ją z towarzystwa tego idioty. Wtedy wyraz twarzy zniknął, a ona uśmiechała się szczerze, trzymając głowę wysoko. Jej włosy przesuwały się po jej długiej, pięknej szyi. To było doskonałe podsumowanie dziewczyny którą znał. Kiedy zgarbiła się, niemal stukając stopą z irytacji i patrząc na kolegę z pogardą, śmieszny, zduszony szczek wydobył się z ust Snape'a. Wyprostowała się odsuwając z czoła lok i uśmiechając sie czarująco.

Roześmiał się. Śmiał się aż rozbolały go boki i miał problem z utrzymaniem się na nogach. Śmiał się aż łzy stoczyły się po jego policzkach i nie mógł złapać oddechu. Śmiał się aż śmiech przeistoczył się w szloch; upadł na podłogę koło półki z książkami, ściskając zdjęcie, nie zważając na łzy które kapały na jej obraz, aż zacisnęła wargi i potrząsała głową z obrzydzeniem. Żal przyprawił go niemal o torsje.

Ta dziewczyna, dziewczyna na zdjęciu.. nie była dziewczyną którą widział w domu jej rodziców. Dziewczyna na zdjęciu odeszła, zamieniona przez małego, zdeterminowanego wojownika, któremu na nic nie przydadzą się strojne suknie, albo irytujący partnerzy i przyjęcia. Wziął ją i wykształcił jej ostrze. Nauczył ją kłamać, udawać, bronić się, uderzać. Nauczył ją żyć z niczego, ukrywać to na czym jej zależy, skupić się całkowicie na pojedynczym celu. Nauczył ją być ostrożnym, podstępnym, posłusznym. Nauczył ją uderzać szybko, uderzać mocno, uderzać jako pierwsza. Zamienił ją w siebie.

Kiedy leżał tam, zużyty i złamany, na podłodze, myślał poważnie o wycelowaniu różdżki w siebie.

Tamtego dnia w domu jej rodziców, nie potrafił powiedzieć, że nie do końca nie oczekiwał, że przeżyje wojnę; tak naprawdę nie chciał jej przeżyć. Nie mógł powiedzieć jej, że oddała życie aby ocalić mężczyznę, który nie chciał już być ocalony. Jakie życie mógłby jej oferować, gdyby stało się niemożliwe i oboje przeżyli? Mógł nie znieść nowego początku; zaczynał już zbyt wiele razy. Po prostu nic mu już dla niej nie pozostało. Jedynym sposobem na jej uwolnienie była śmierć.

W jednej ręce trzymał zdjęcie a w drugiej różdżkę i znieruchomiał w niezdecydowaniu. Patrzyła ze złością i przez chwilę wyobraził sobie, że patrzyła tak na niego. Wtedy jej twarz otworzyła się, tak jasna i kochana. Włożył zdjęcie na jego miejsce w pudełku i ponownie je zamknął. Umieścił je w bagażu i opuścił różdżkę.

Pozostały jeszcze rzeczy do zrobienia.

Nie dzisiaj.


	23. Chapter 23

Magoriano, Nox, Pheebsik, dziękuję bardzo za miłe komentarze :)

Kiedy widzę, że komuś faktycznie się to podoba, mam motywację do tłumaczenia- a więc kolejny rozdział:)

Tekst podkreślony to cytat z „Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci".

Bardzo przepraszam za ewentualne błędy.

Rozdział 23

Poranek w dniu ślubu Billa i Fleur był ciepły i rześki. Hermiona wstała wcześniej niż większość domowników, chociaż mogła usłyszeć odgłosy krzątania się w kuchni, co wskazywało na panią Weasley. Ginny wciąż spała, chrapiąc lekko przez uchylone usta na łóżku obok. Jej szaty druhny wisiały dumnie na drzwiach. Hermiona wyciągnęła listy z pod materaca i sprawdziła je ostatni raz. Jej rodzice byli ukryci. Ghul został przetransmutowany i czekał na przeniesienie do pokoju Rona. Rzeczy Harry'ego spakowała do swojej torebki, obok tych należących do niej i do Rona. Mieli namiot; wszystkie dodatkowe rzeczy dostarczone przez Freda i George'a; książki, które mogły się przydać, wliczając tajemniczą książkę z bajkami dla dzieci, którą zostawił jej Dumbledore; wszystkie lekarstwa i składniki eliksirów. Była tak gotowa jak tylko mogła, tak jak polecił jej Snape. Włożyła listy do torebki. Z jakiegoś powodu była pewna, że już nie wróci do tego pokoju.

Wstała z łóżka, a Ginny poruszyła się.

- Która godzina? – Zapytała, wciąż oszołomiona snem.

- Jeszcze wcześnie. Możesz chwilę pospać.

Hermiona wzięła różdżkę ze stolika i zmieniła kolor swojej zielonej sukni na liliowy. Nie mogła zmusić się, żeby założyć szatę taką, jaką była tej nocy kiedy tańczyła ze Snapem na przyjęciu u Slughorna. Odwróciła się i popatrzyła z namysłem na torbę. W końcu machnęła różdżką i przetransmutowała ją w małą, wieczorową, wyszywaną koralikami torebkę, dopasowaną do stroju. Nie zamierzała jej dzisiaj zostawiać a nie mogła być widziana na weselu ze skórzaną sakwą.

Pochyliła się i wyjęła z pod poduszki małą fiolkę z Vita Secundus. W dzień nosiła ją na piersi w kieszonce którą zrobiła w każdej szacie. W nocy spała zaciskając ją ciasno w dłoni. Zerknęła szybko na Ginny, aby upewnić się, że wciąż ma zamknięte oczy; wtedy otworzyła rękę, aby przyjrzeć się eliksirowi. Przez chwilę tak bardzo wierzyła w życie zawarte w małej, szklanej probówce, że niemal czuła jak pulsuje w jej dłoni, jakby miało własne serce. Dał jej dwie małe rzeczy: kawałek pergaminu i ampułkę eliksiru, nie większą od jej małego palca, a jednak czerpała z nich ogromną siłę. Czuła się _uzbrojona,_ w sposób, którego nie mogła zagwarantować nawet różdżka.

Ostrożnie rozdarła jeden ze szwów w gorsecie sukni i włożyła tam fiolkę, maskując ją. Była pewniejsza kiedy mogła ją czuć. Chociaż wiedziała, że tak naprawdę to ciepło jej ciała, wyobrażała sobie, że eliksir ma temperaturę, którą może wyczuć przez ubranie. Zamknęła szew i skierowała różdżkę w stronę włosów.

o-o-o

Później, na Grimmauld Place, Hermiona z trudem przypominała sobie wesele. Kiedy próbowała wrócić do tych wspomnień, widziała jedynie Fleur, wspartą na ramieniu ojca i idącą w stronę Billa. Jej twarz rozświetlała radość i jasne było, że właśnie przeżywa spełnienie najskrytszych marzeń. Hermionę znowu wstrząsnęła waga poświęcenia Fleur, kiedy ta zgłosiła się do udawania Harry'ego. Nie włożyła w to tylko swojego życia, czego nie dało się ocenić, ale również to _życzenie_, które zapewne było w jej umyśle świetnie zrealizowane. Hermiona chciała dać Fleur jakiś prezent ślubny. Może kiedy wojna się skończy, znajdzie coś odpowiedniego, co przypomni jej jak się czuła tego dnia.

_Zakładając że przeżyje wojnę._ Zauważył okrutnie głosik w jej umyśle._ Zakładając że ty ją przeżyjesz. _ Odepchnęła te myśli. To była uroczystość i chociaż wiedziała, że będzie trochę przejmująca przez stratę i groźbę rozpaczy, zamierzała, jak wszyscy obecni, odseparować ten dzień od pozostałych. Zamierzała cieszyć się ostatnią chwilą pokoju i szczęścia; wierzyć, nawet jeśli tylko chwilowo, że wszystko pójdzie tak jak powinno.

Hermiona myślała, że będzie zazdrościć uroczystości, bo jej własne marzenie o prawdziwym ślubie zniknęło dawno temu w gabinecie Dumbledore'a. Jednak po prostu czuła głęboką więź i tęsknotę za Snapem, gdziekolwiek był. A kiedy mały czarodziej przewodniczący ceremonii zaprosił tych z gości, którzy są zamężni do odnowienia przysięgi, myślała żarliwie _Od tego dnia, moja krew będzie twoją krwią, mój dom twoim domem, moje życie twoim życiem._ Razem z Moodym zginęła jedyna szansa na unieważnienie małżeństwa i chociaż miała wyrzuty sumienia, że to wpycha Snape'a w większe niebezpieczeństwo, w jakiś nieprzemyślany i niewymowny sposób była wdzięczna, że nie będzie musiała podejmować tej decyzji. Stracenie go byłoby wystarczająco nierealne. Nie sądziła, żeby była zdolna do zrezygnowania z niego.

Kiedy przybył patronus Kingsleya, wiedziała, że była jakaś jej część, która tego oczekiwała. Jego słowa były krótkie i przerażające.

_Ministerstwo upadło. Scrimgeour nie żyje. Nadchodzą._

Dziwny spokój spłynął na nią, kiedy pozostali zaczęli panikować.

Harry był po jej lewej stronie, więc delikatnie złapała go za rękę.

- Musimy znaleźć Rona – krzyknęła ponad hałasem i zamieszaniem.

- Chyba widziałem go za stołem z ponczem – powiedział i usłyszała w jego głosie tą samą cichą pewność, że wszystko to jakoś musiało się stać. Podniosła głowę i weszła w tłum czarodziejów i czarownic próbujących znaleźć swoich partnerów przed deportacją, ciągnąc za sobą Harry'ego.

Kiedy dotarli do Rona, Hermiona złapała go za rękę i przeniosła ich na środek Tottenham Court Road. To było pierwsze miejsce o jakim pomyślała, które powinno być całkowicie wolne od czarodziejów. Mugolska dzielnica ze sklepami, w których sprzedawano mugolską elektronikę, która nie miała żadnej wartości dla czarodziejów. Spędziła tam z rodzicami wiele dni, na zakupach w czasie wakacji.

- Idźmy, po prostu idźmy - wydyszała Hermiona. - Musimy znaleźć jakieś miejsce żebyście mogli się przebrać.  – Harry zaczął wracać do swojego wyglądu, co nie było ostatnim z jej zmartwień, jako że wszyscy wciąż byli w szatach wieczorowych. Chociaż wielu mugoli na ulicy nie wyglądało na całkowicie sprawnych umysłowo, nie przeszkadzało to im w gapieniu się na trójkę dziwnie ubranych nastolatków idących szybko w dół ulicy.

- Hermiono, nie mamy się w co przebrać – powiedział Ron oddychając szybko.

- W porządku, mam pelerynę i ubrania dla was.

Weszli w najbliższą boczną uliczkę. Hermiona zaczęła przeszukiwać torebkę. Kiedy się pakowała, wydawało się że najrozsądniej zrobi zostawiając na wierzchu namiot. Teraz jednak przesunęła go, słysząc hałas spowodowany zapewne przez spadające garnki, i wyciągnęła dżinsy i bluzy dla chłopców.

- Jak, do jasnej Anielki... – zaczął Ron.

- Niewykrywalne zaklęcie rozszerzające – powiedziała Hermiona, modląc się, żeby nie zapytali skąd je zna. – Po co waszym zdaniem ciągle prosiłam o wasze ubrania i książki? Żeby zrobić osobistą kolekcję?

- Kiedy to zrobiłaś? – Zapytał Harry, kiedy Ron ściągał szatę.

- Mówiłam ci w Norze, że byłam spakowana od kilku dni... Po prostu miałam przeczucie...

- Jesteś niesamowita – powiedział Ron, podając jej swoje pozwijane szaty.

Popatrzyła na Rona z niewyraźnym uśmiechem.

- Musimy znaleźć jakieś miejsce, żeby usiąść. Musimy ustalić kilka spraw. – Harry założył pelerynę i wyszli z alejki. Na przeciwko zobaczyła kawiarnię. Była dobrze oświetlona i wyglądająca bardzo mugolsko. Nikt nie pomyślałby, żeby szukać ich w takim miejscu.

Kiedy otworzyła drzwi, usłyszeli mały dzwoneczek. Hermiona poprowadziła Harry'ego i Rona do stolika. Chłopcy usiedli, zostawiając jej siedzenie na przeciwko, tyłem do drzwi. Włoski na jej karku uniosły się. Nie lubiła nie widzieć kto wchodzi. Usłyszała w myślach głos Snape'a. _Zawsze pamiętaj o ochronie. Nie pozwól im się podejść._

Zamówili kawę i zaczęli kłócić się o to, gdzie najlepiej się udać. Chłopcy chcieli wrócić do świata magii jak najszybciej. Wiedziała, że oboje bali się o tych, których zostawili za sobą na weselu, ale musieli dostrzec, że powrót może jedynie narazić ich na większe niebezpieczeństwo. To Harry'ego szukali Śmierciożercy. Będą podążali za nim tam dokąd pójdzie.

Dzwonek nad drzwiami zadzwonił ponownie i Hermiona odwróciła głowę, próbując dojrzeć kto wchodzi, ale nie udało jej się to, bo wejście zasłaniała ścianka działowa przy której usiedli.

- Wciąż myślę, że możemy iść na Pokątną... Może rzucić takiego mówiącego Patronusa i poczekać na odpowiedź... Może oni odeszli i będzie bezpieczne wrócić...

Hermiona przestała słuchać, patrząc jak różdżka Harry'ego wynurza się spod peleryny.

- Drętwota! – krzyknął.

Zaczęła się gorączkowo rozglądać. Gdzie było niebezpieczeństwo? Co on wyprawiał? Wtedy zobaczyła dwóch mężczyzn- jednym z nich wyraźnie był Thorfinn Rowle. Dlaczego Ron nic nie powiedział?

Harry doskonale wycelował i Rowle osunął się na krześle. Jednak jego towarzysz nie był ranny. Był ciemnowłosym mężczyzną o twarzy przypominającej królika; zdawał się być nieskuteczny w towarzystwie ciężkiego Rowle'a, ale był szybki. Magiczne więzy wystrzeliły z jego różdżki i oplotły się wokół Rona.

Hermiona wstała i zobaczyła jak Harry przypadkowo oszałamia kelnerkę. _Dobrze!_ krzyknął jej umysł. Mniej do tłumaczenia.

- Petrificus Totalus! –powiedziała, uderzając w mniejszego Śmierciożercę.

Hermiona stała przez chwilę nie mając pojęcia co robić. Jak ten Śmierciożerca ich znalazł?

-Ekhm, moglibyście mi pomóc?- Zapytał Ron przerywając jej myśli.

Uwolniła go z zaklęcia wiążącego i dołączył do niej i Harry'ego. Stali i patrzyli na mężczyzn którzy po nich przyszli.

-To Dolohov- powiedział Ron, kiedy Harry odwrócił kopnięciem mniejszego z nich.

- Nie ważne jak się nazywają! – powiedziała Hermiona, zaczynając panikować. – Jak nas znaleźli? Co zrobimy?

- Musimy usunąć ich wspomnienia – powiedział Harry. – Tak będzie lepiej, zgubią trop. Jeśli ich zabijemy, będzie jasne że tu byliśmy.

-Ale nigdy nie wykonywałem zaklęcia pamięci- mruknął Ron.

-Ja też nie- odparła Hermiona. – Ale znam teorię.

Ron odwrócił się i popatrzył na nią ze zdziwieniem, sprawiając że zarumieniła się, ale Harry nie zwrócił na to uwagi, po prostu schodząc jej z drogi, aby mogła zrobić co trzeba.

- Obliviate! – Powiedziała i wzrok Dolohova natychmiast zamglił się i rozmarzył. Wykonała zaklęcie drugi raz i poleciła chłopcom posprzątać.

Próbowała wymyślić miejsce w którym mogliby się schować. Jeśli Śmierciożercy mogli znaleźć ich w mugolskiej kawiarni w środku Londynu, mogli znaleźć ich wszędzie. Jeśli Namiar Harry'ego był wciąż aktywny, co było jedynym sensownym wyjaśnieniem, które przychodziło Hermionie do głowy, wtedy jedynym bezpiecznym miejscem było to, w którym _nie mogli _być śledzeni Grimmauld Place.

- Snape może tam być! – powiedział Ron, kiedy podzieliła się pomysłem.

Wzięła głęboki oddech, przygotowując argumenty. Ale nie musiała się martwić.

- Zabezpieczyli dom jakimiś zaklęciami przeciwko niemu – Odparł Harry.

Hermiona otworzyła usta, ale Harry kontynuował.

-Słuchaj, Snape to tylko jeden Śmierciożerca. Jeśli wciąż mam na sobie Namiar, będziemy mieć ich całe tłumy za sobą, gdziekolwiek pójdziemy.

Hermiona rzuciła Ronowi spojrzenie mające świadczyć o tym, że jest niechętnie przekonana. Grimmauld Place będzie bezpieczne. I, jak zauważył cichy głosik w jej umyśle, będzie mogła zabrać stamtąd portret. Ron wciąż wyglądał na przerażonego, ale pokiwał głową. Na trzy odwrócili zaklęcia rzucone na trzy ofiary, odwrócili się w miejscu i zniknęli ponownie w skondensowanej ciemności.

o-o-o

Stali przed domem, który tylko oni mogli widzieć. Hermiona rozejrzała się dokładnie, szukając kogokolwiek, kto nie powinien być w tym miejscu, ale wszystko wyglądało zwyczajnie. Weszli i tuż za drzwiami zatrzymali się.

- Nie powinno tu być uroków na Snape'a? - zapytał Ron, wyrażając na głos ich myśli.

- Może są tylko na Snape'a – odparł Harry, decydując się na wejście dalej. Hermiona ruszyła za nim.

Bezcielesny głos Moody'ego sprawił, że poczuła dreszcz przenikający zimnem jej serce i płuca.

- Severus Snape? – zapytał.

Kiedy odzyskała zdolność oddechu, Hermiona poczuła głęboką ulgę. Skoro to Moody rzucił uroki, nie będzie tu nic, co mogłoby zranić Snape'a, gdyby potrzebował się schronić.

Kiedy zrobiła kolejny krok do przodu, poczuła jak jej język zawija się nieprzyjemnie w jej ustach. Usłyszała jak Ron kaszle i krztusi się kiedy zaklęcie minęło.

- Wszystko w porządku – powiedziała. – To było tylko zaklęcie Język w Supeł.

Wtedy na końcu korytarza pojawiła się zjawa, co zaszokowało ją tak, że krzyknęła, budząc panią Black. Kiedy portret wrzasnął, przed nimi pojawiła się okropna iluzja Dumbledore'a. Na twarzy miał wypisaną wściekłość, obnażone zęby...

- Nie! – krzyknął Harry. – To nie my! My cię nie zabiliśmy! 

Zjawa eksplodowała pokrywając ich dziwnymi drobinami podobnymi do kurzu. Pani Black krzyczała, aż Hermiona uderzyła ją zaklęciem uciszającym i szarpnięciem zasłoniła zasłony.

Dziewczyna rzuciła Homenum Revalio żeby upewnić się że nikogo więcej nie ma w domu, ale wciąż skradali się, blisko siebie, otwierając drzwi i wślizgując się do pokoi z wyraźnym strachem i niepokojem. Podskoczyła kilka razy, wystraszona dźwiękiem ich własnych stóp szurających po dywanie w korytarzu i niemal wrzasnęła, kiedy drzwi do pokoju Syriusza zablokowały się i w końcu otworzyły ze zgrzytem, kiedy Harry popchnął je ramieniem.

Upewnieni, że nie ma w domu nikogo więcej, zeszli z powrotem na dół. Spanie na parterze, możliwość usłyszenia otwieranych drzwi, wydawało się mniej straszne niż możliwość, że zostaną zaatakowani bez ostrzeżenia w sypialniach na górze. Nie żeby Hermiona oczekiwała wiele snu.

Kiedy szła korytarzem, jako ostatnia w ich milczącym szeregu, rozglądała się po ścianach, szukając portretu Phineasa Nigellusa Blacka. Skąd będzie wiedziała który to obraz? Ale znalazła odpowiedź na to pytanie zaledwie chwilę później, kiedy blady czarodziej o chytrej twarzy odczekał aż chłopcy miną jego portret, a następnie uniósł długi palec i wycelował go dokładnie w nią.

Kiwnęła lekko głową w stronę portretu i poszła w kierunku schodów.

- Harry Potter przybył do domu moich przodków – oznajmił nagle Phineas Nigellus ze swojego portretu.

- Doprawdy? – Mruknął Snape znudzonym tonem. – A pozostali?

- Weasley i szlama są razem z nim.

- Nie używaj tego słowa. – usiadł prosto rzucając na obraz twarde spojrzenie.

- Jasne. Ta Granger.

- A miałeś możliwość skontaktowania się z nią?

- Pokazałem jej, że jestem świadomy jej obecności.

- Dobrze. – z opóźnieniem dodał – Dziękuję.

Phineas Nigellus pociągnął nosem.

Snape odwrócił się i rozejrzał po gabinecie dyrektora. Z ulgą przyjął fakt, że Dumbledore'a nie było na portrecie kiedy wszedł. Nie był pewien jak potoczy się ich ponowne spotkanie, bo był niemal pewien że na Wieży Astronomicznej starzec doskonale wiedział co przywołał, aby rzucić Avadę.

Chociaż niemal od roku wiedział, że przejmie te komnaty, wciąż przerażało go rozpakowanie swoich rzeczy w łazience dyrektora. Była w nim jakaś część, która chciała, żeby wszystko było dokładnie tak jak wcześniej, jednak wiedział że, dla dobra, musi całkowicie zająć tą przestrzeń. Machnął różdżką, usuwając wszystkie ślady gryfońskiego szkarłatu.

Spędził lepszą część godziny przeglądając książki Dumbledore'a, usuwając te, które nie miały dla niego znaczenia i zastępując je własnymi, które skrzaty domowe przyniosły w stosach unoszących się nad ich głowami. Jeden ze skrzatów szedł chwiejnie przez pokój, obarczony tomami, kiedy Snape usłyszał głos, który zatrzymał go w miejscu.

- Ach, likwidujesz mnie tak szybko, Severusie? – głos zachichotał.

_Dumbledore._ Jego serce dudniło, ale wstał ze zwykłym, ironicznym uśmiechem.

-Ciężko mi sobie wyobrazić, po co ci było _„Pielenie z mugolami_".- Powiedział Snape, podnosząc książkę i odkładając ją ostentacyjnie na stosik odrzuconych.

-Lubiłem mieć szeroki zakres informacji w ręku- odparł Dumbledore mrugający ogłupiająco ze swoich ram.

- Rozumiem – rzucił Snape tonem, który dawał jasno do zrozumienia, że nie rozumiał – Myślę, że będę bardziej wybredny, jeśli o literaturę chodzi.

- Na wiele sposobów. To twoja sprawa żeby robić co chcesz.

To było oskarżenie na które Snape czekał. Wiedział, on _wiedział_, że kiedy to sie skończy, Dumbledore go za to znienawidzi.

- Nigdy tego nie chciałem.- powiedział podniesionym głosem.

- Ale to masz, mój drogi chłopcze, a teraz musisz sobie z tym radzić. Jak o tym mowa, co u panny Granger?

-Teraz jest 'panną Granger'? Czyż nie byłeś tym, który podkreślał swoje prawo do mówienia jej po imieniu?

Dumbledore potaknął powoli i złożył dłonie w starym geście, który sprawił, że krew Snape'a zawrzała.

-A więc Hermiona. Co u niej?

- Panna Granger dotrzymała umowy – odparł napiętym, gładkim tonem. Obserwował jak odcień namalowanej skóry Dumbledore'a pogłębia się, wypełniając bogatszą, cieplejszą barwą. _Ulżyło mu_, uświadomił sobie, _chociaż nigdy tego nie przyzna._

-Naturalnie, naturalnie. A wiesz gdzie aktualnie jest? Gdzie jest Harry?

- Z tego co wiem, obecnie są na Grimmauld Place. Wczoraj było wesele Weasleya. Zostało przerwane – powiedział tym samym, nieprzeniknionym głosem. – Ministerstwo upadło. Jednak według Phineasa Nigellusa ci troje poradzili sobie i przenieśli do Kwatery Głównej. Nie rozmawiałem z nią sam.

- Rozumiem – odparł Dumbledore. – A zamierzasz?

- Pytasz czy zamierzam wybrać się do Kwatery Głównej? Wolę sobie nie wyobrażać jakie powitanie mógłby mi zapewnić Potter...

-Ach, ale z pewnością możesz poprosić dyrektora Blacka żeby stanął _pomiędzy_.

-Tak- odpowiedział krótko- Chociaż jestem pewien, że dyrektor Black szybko się zmęczy przekazywaniem wiadomości w tę i z powrotem. Dziewczyna, jak może pamiętasz, jest co najmniej gadatliwa.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie.

-Phineas Nigellus Black jest związany przysięgą dyrektora. Nie może powtórzyć bez zezwolenia żadnych twoich słów.

- Jestem tego doskonale świadomy, dziękuję bardzo.

- Ale może, oczywiście, w przeciwieństwie do żyjących, przebywać w dwóch miejscach jednocześnie.

- O czym ty mówisz, starcze? Wiem jak działają portrety! Dyrektor Black jest albo tu albo tam.

-Słuchaj – odparł Dumbledore.

Snape usłyszał bełkotliwy, niewyraźny dźwięk dochodzący z odległości, oraz skrzypienie i skrobanie przywodzące na myśl krzesła przesuwane po kamiennej podłodze.

-Co to?

- Sala sądowa numer 10 w Ministerstwie Magii.

Snape spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.

-Wyjaśnij.

-Moja lewa stopa jest na moim portrecie tam. – odpowiedział czarodziej. Snape przyjrzał mu się uważnie i zauważył, że faktycznie na obrazie brakuje jednej stopy.

-Ale...- Syknął Phineas Nigellus – Mam portret w tym zamku od niemal osiemdziesięciu lat! Dlaczego nigdy...

- Sam bym nigdy tego nie odkrył, gdyby Dilys nie spała tak nieuważnie. – odparł Dumbledore. – Pewnego późnego wieczora usłyszałem coś, co bez wątpienia było czarodziejem, który transmutował się przypadkiem w czajnik i trafił z tym do Munga. Dilys zsunęła się z krzesła i brakowało jednej z jej nóg aż do kolana.

- Ciekawe co musieli widzieć w Mungu – mruknął złośliwie Phineas Nigellus.

Dilys Derwent, która dotąd udawała że śpi, dystyngowanie prychnęła.

- Jako że biedny człowiek zdawał się zbliżać do wrzenia, bardzo wątpię, żeby przyszło im do głowy wpatrywać się w portret dyrektor Derwent. – Odparł Dumbledore.

- To wszystko jest bardzo fascynujące – powiedział Snape – ale mam dużo roboty dziś wieczorem. Wybaczcie. – Jego myśli szalały. Czy naprawdę będzie miał szansę na rozmowę z Hermioną? Usłyszy jej głos? Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego jak samotny się stał, odcięty od świata na Spinner's End, spędzając czas tylko z ludźmi, przy których musiał być ostrożny. Nawet gdyby to było tylko kilka chwil, dobrze byłoby z nią porozmawiać. Gdyby tylko mógł ją zobaczyć, obserwować jej usta gdy mówi, odczytać jej spojrzenie. _Ciesz się, że w ogóle możesz z nią rozmawiać._ Powiedział sobie. _Śmieszne że tak zależy ci na siedemnastolatce. _

- Jest jeszcze jedna prośba dziś wieczorem.

- Za wszelką cenę.- Powiedział Snape cierpiętniczym tonem, unosząc brew.

- Miecz Gryffindora. Musi zostać ukryty. Ministerstwo, jak sądzę, niebawem będzie go szukać. Musisz mieć kopię... Doskonałą kopię... Którą im udostępnisz.

Snape spojrzał na portret pytająco.

- Dlaczego Ministerstwo miałoby interesować się mieczem Godryka Gryffindora?

-Po prostu wierzę, że będą chcieli utrzymać go z dala od Harry'ego Pottera. Jednak musisz się upewnić, że on go odnajdzie. A pierwszym krokiem jest schowanie go. Myślę, że za moim portretem będzie bezpiecznie. Myślę, że nadal będę przerażać biednych podwładnych ministerstwa, tak jak robiłem za życia.

Snape westchnął lekko ale potaknął.

-Doskonale Severusie. Informuj mnie.

Nagle mężczyzna uświadomił sobie, że nawet jeśli będzie mógł rozmawiać bezpośrednio z Hermioną, będzie go słyszało sześć czarownic i czarodziejów. Nawet gdyby mógł udawać że Blacka nie ma między nimi, nie ma mowy, żeby mógł rozmawiać z nią otwarcie przy Dumbledorze. Co on powiedział? _Angażujesz się w coś z tą dziewczyną? Nie chcę żebyś stworzył zobowiązania, które mogą zmienić twoją lojalność. _

- Nie sądzę żebym potrafił robić cokolwiek innego. Jesteś jak zawsze w centrum.

Dumbledore zachichotał.

-W rzeczy samej. – Oparł się na krześle i zamknął oczy, jak pozostali dyrektorzy, chociaż Snape miał pewne podejrzenia że nadal przygląda się całkiem uważnie komnacie.

Jak mógłby powiedzieć jej, że muszą udawać, nawet tutaj, będąc na pozór sami?

Kilka godzin później Phineas Nigellus usiadł na portrecie prosto i powiedział głośno

- Dyrektorze Snape, ta Granger mnie przysłała.


	24. Chapter 24

Kolejny rozdział po przerwie spowodowanej głównie moim lenistwem ;) Dotarliśmy do połowy.

**Pheebsik**, faktycznie jest to błąd- nie wyłapałam tego, bo równolegle z tłumaczeniem rozdziału czytałam „Insygnia Śmierci" i jakoś mi się to na siebie nałożyło; w książce Harry pije eliksir wielosokowy i zamienia się w kuzyna Weasleyów. Tak więc mogę sprostować, że w poprzednim rozdziale Harry wracał do swojego wyglądu po wielosokowym :)

Co ważne: rozdział betowała Morwena, której bardzo dziękuję!

**Rozdział 24**

Hermiona stała w ciemności na korytarzu na piętrze, drżąc. Część jej umysłu skupiała się na chłopcach przebywających na dole. Obaj twardo spali; nawet się nie poruszyli, kiedy ona wymknęła się z pokoju na górę i rzuciła na siebie _Muffliato_, mimo to wciąż oczekiwała odgłosów ruchu z niższego piętra. Pozostała część jej jaźni skupiała się na pustych ramach portretu. Phineas Nigellus Black właśnie zapewnił ją, że odwiedzi swoje ramy w Hogwarcie, żeby powiedzieć Snape'owi, że ona na niego czeka. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy mogła skontaktować się z nim od czasu krótkiej wymiany zdań w noc przenosin Harry'ego, dlatego desperacko chciała z nim porozmawiać.

Nie było nic konkretnego do powiedzenia, żadnych planów do omówienia, informacji do przekazania. Po prostu potrzebowała jakiejś wiadomości od niego, zapewnienia, że sobie tego wszystkiego nie wymyśliła. Snape wciąż gdzieś tam był, prawda? Nie była sama na tym nowym i okropnym świecie?

Jej serce przyspieszyło, kiedy usłyszała znajomy głos dochodzący z ramy. Dlaczego mogła go słyszeć? Czy to nie dyrektor Black powinien przekazać jej wiadomość? Przez chwilę bała się, że on umarł i wszystko, co jej pozostało, to smugi farby w magicznych ramach, aż uświadomiła sobie, że to kompletnie nielogiczne. Snape nie mógł przebywać na portrecie Phineasa Nigellusa, a poza tym nie było czasu na stworzenie jego własnego portretu. Nie, jakimś cudem to Snape we własnej osobie wołał ją w tej chwili dość natarczywie.

- Panno Granger? Panno Granger? Zdaje mi się, że mówiłaś...

- Jest tam! Chyba że znowu uciekła. Młodzi ludzie są bardzo kapryśni, wiesz? – mruknął Black.

Na dźwięk głosu dyrektora Blacka Hermiona niemal zaczęła śmiać się z ulgą, ale wiedziała, że gdyby zaczęła, najprawdopodobniej nie mogłaby się uspokoić. Snape żył. Mimo wszystko oboje żyli, a jej mąż, jej wspaniały mąż, odnalazł sposób, żeby z nią porozmawiać mimo odległości, jaka ich dzieliła.

- Ja... Przepraszam. Jestem tutaj. Po prostu nie spodziewałam się, że będę mogła cię usłyszeć!

- Tak, to niespodzianka dla nas wszystkich - powiedział Snape oficjalnie. – Dumbledore poinformował mnie dzisiaj, że odkrył ten sekret portretów. Dyrektor Black był tak dobry, że zgodził się chwilowo stanąć w obu ramach.

_W obu ramach?_ pomyślała, ale szybko zauważyła dłoń machającą do niej z lewego rogu obrazu. Więc stworzył jakiś rodzaj magicznego połączenia... Nagle coś do niej dotarło. [_Dumbledore. Jesteśmy obserwowani._

- Dziękuję, dyrektorze Black - powiedziała automatycznie. Phineas Nigellus prychnął. Czy powiedziała coś, co mogłoby wskazywać na zbytnią zażyłość? Gorączkowo powtórzyła w myślach swoje słowa.

- Więc przybyłaś na Grimmauld Place. Mam nadzieję, że uroki wciąż istnieją?

- Tak, proszę pana.

- A Potter? Wszystko z nim w porządku?

Hermiona pomyślała przelotnie o rodzicach i rozmowie, w której pozornie omawiali plany Harry'ego. Myśl była bardzo szybka, niemal jakby i na nią rzucono _Obliviate_, i bardzo bolesna.

- W porządku, proszę pana.

- Wyszedł z bitwy w całości?

- Tak, proszę pana. Dzięki panu.

Snape prychnął.

- Potrzebuje czegoś? Nie mogę sobie nawet wyobrazić, jak on i Weasley muszą narzekać, skoro są przyzwyczajeni do usługującej im Molly.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do płótna.

- Jest świetnie przygotowany, proszę pana.

- Dobrze.

- A pan?

- Słucham?

- Czy pan... To znaczy, gratuluję awansu. Czy w Hogwarcie wszystko w porządku?

- Jest dość impertynencka, czyż nie? Jakby to, co się dzieje w Hogwarcie, było jej sprawą – powiedział Phineas Nigellus z irytacją w głosie.

- W szkole wszystko w porządku, panno Granger. Chce pani dodać coś jeszcze?

Próbowała wymyślić cokolwiek, co mogłaby powiedzieć, żeby go zatrzymać. Z pewnością nie było czegoś takiego.

- Nie. Nic, profesorze.

- Doskonale. Niech pani trzyma portret pod ręką, panno Granger.

- Tak zrobię, profesorze.

- A więc dobranoc.

- Dobranoc. Jeszcze raz dziękuję, dyrektorze Black.

Phineas Nigellus przyjął jej podziękowania i jego ręka zniknęła z płótna. Hermiona stała w tym samym miejscu bez ruchu przez, jak jej się wydawało, godziny, wbrew rozsądkowi mając nadzieję, że on nagle wróci, że Dumbledore'a nie będzie i głos Snape'a powróci do niej, aby wyszeptać słowa mogące ukoić jej serce. Ale nikt się nie pojawił; najwyraźniej Phineas Nigellus nie miał już powodu do przebywania na Grimmauld Place. W końcu Hermiona odwróciła się i zeszła po schodach. Ostrożnie przeszła między Harrym i Ronem i zajęła swoje miejsce na sofie w salonie. Będzie musiała coś wymyślić, żeby wytłumaczyć włożenie obrazu do torebki. Będzie musiała znaleźć wymówkę, żeby znowu z nim porozmawiać.

o-o-o

W ciągu kilku następnych dni miały zacząć się zajęcia. Snape przyglądał się nazwiskom na spisie leżącym przed nim. Liczba uczniów Hogwartu znacznie zmalała w porównaniu z minionym rokiem. Nie było w tym nic zaskakującego, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę wydarzenia z poprzedniego semestru i niedawne ogłoszenie Snape'a dyrektorem. Martwił się o rodziny, które postanowiły zatrzymać dzieci w domu, chociaż rozumiał ich decyzję. Jakikolwiek sprzeciw mógł zapewnić im uwagę Czarnego Pana. Poza tym brakowało mugolaków. W tym roku bardzo niewielu uczniów pochodzących z mugolskich rodzin będzie uczęszczało do szkoły. Hermiona nie mogłaby ukończyć edukacji, nawet gdyby nie postanowiła towarzyszyć Potterowi w tej idiotycznej wyprawie. Widział jej nazwisko na liście w Proroku Codziennym. Urodzeni wśród mugoli musieli się rejestrować, ale powoli Ministerstwo wstrzymywało „śledztwo" i pozbawiało ich różdżek.

Nie mógł powiedzieć, że się o nią nie bał. Wiedział, że została ostrzeżona o działaniach Ministerstwa; mógł jedynie mieć nadzieję, że nie wpakuje się w nic głupiego.

Nadszedł czas na pierwsze w semestrze spotkanie grona pedagogicznego. Świadomość tego, co miało nadejść, czaiła się w głębi umysłu Snape'a od tygodni. Nie spędził on wiele czasu w Hogwarcie - był wzywany przez Lorda Voldemorta na niekończące się spotkania i przesłuchania. Prywatnie Snape myślał, że Czarny Pan jest jeszcze bardziej niezrównoważony psychicznie niż wcześniej. Jeśli to w ogóle możliwe.

Obsesyjnie zajmował się zdobywaniem wiedzy o różdżkarstwie, przekonany, jak przypuszczał Snape, że to ze względu na bliźniacze rdzenie różdżek nie udało mu się pokonać Harry'ego Pottera. W dzień szaleniec podróżował po świecie, poszukując twórcy różdżek Gregorowicza, a w nocy powracał do Malfoy Manor i zwoływał swoich popleczników, aby wysłuchać ich nudnych raportów z różnych departamentów Ministerstwa, plotek i podlizywania się.

Czas, który po tym pozostawał Snape'owi, spędzał on na Spinner's End, chociaż nie zajmował się tam niczym poza wędrowaniem po dobrze znanych ścieżkach umysłu. Było to jednak lepsze niż prześlizgiwanie się chyłkiem po Hogwarcie i uczestniczenie w posiłkach w otoczeniu tych, którzy życzyli mu śmierci.

Jednak wracał każdego dnia do gabinetu dyrektora, aby gapić się na portret Phineasa Nigellusa, czekając zarówno z nadzieją, jak i ze strachem na jakieś nowe wieści od Hermiony. Pragnął usłyszeć jej głos, nawet jeśli mówiłaby tylko same uprzejme banały, chociaż wiedział, że wiadomość od niej prawdopodobnie przyniosłaby złe wieści.

Ale teraz miała zacząć się szkoła i nie mógł się dłużej ukrywać. Zwołał zebranie w gabinecie dyrektora, mając nadzieję, że oznaka władzy w połączeniu z jego dominującym sposobem bycia wystarczy, aby uciszyć powstanie jego byłych kolegów. A potem będą ci, których miał przedstawić: Amycus i Alecto Carrow. Odpowiedź na pytanie, dlaczego Czarny Pan przysłał mu tak beznadziejnych idiotów, przekraczała jego zdolności pojmowania.

No i oczywiście kwestia portretu. Dumbledore bez wątpienia pojawi się na zebraniu. Snape wiedział, że to może być dla niego korzystne. To wyraźne przypomnienie, kto pokonał kogo może być czynnikiem, który sprawi, że będą milczeć, jeśli nawet nie ustępować. Jednak wściekał się na myśl, że Dumbledore będzie patrzył łagodnie, spokojnie, do cholery, na wielu z nich. Że będzie obserwował, jak on, Snape, pozuje i uśmiecha się szyderczo, jak całkowicie się przed nimi poniża. Przed McGonagall. Bał się spotkania z Minerwą. _Zawodu,_ który będzie widoczny na jej twarzy, jakby znowu był drugoklasistą potrzebującym solidnej kary.

o-o-o

Jego personel przybył o dziesiątej, zaraz po śniadaniu - tak jak sobie tego życzył. _Jego personel_. Raz o tym marzył, dawno temu, przed Voldemortem, przed tym jak Lily zmieniła jego serce w coś ciemnego i gorzkiego, przed wszystkim. Wtedy bardzo ciekawiły go eliksiry, a Slughorn zasugerował, żeby został nauczycielem. Tej nocy wrócił do dormitorium i ośmielił się marzyć o życiu, w którym zostaje w Hogwarcie, w którym nigdy nie musi wracać na Spinner's End, w którym może miałby prawdziwy dom. A ponieważ był młody i skłonny do snucia marzeń, wyobraził sobie, że zostaje dyrektorem, pierwszym ślizgońskim dyrektorem od sławnego i znienawidzonego dyrektora Blacka. Widział siebie jako szanowanego człowieka prowadzącego ogromną szkołę, wznoszącego Hogwart na zadziwiający, wyższy poziom. Widział siebie - a teraz się tego wstydził - jako kogoś kochanego.

Pierwszy wszedł Flitwick, a zaraz zanim Sprout. Sinistra, Hooch, Hagrid i Trelawney. Vector, Binns, Carrowowie. Slughorn, Pince, Pomfrey i Filch. I na końcu, minutę po tamtych, jakby rozważała niepojawienie się, McGonagall. Sztywno pozajmowali krzesła, które sami wyczarowali. Mógł rzucić na pomieszczenie czar powiększający, mógł wyczarować fotele, rozniecić ogień na kominku... Ale nie zrobił tego. Zamierzał sprawić, żeby poczuli się niechciani, żeby zrozumieli, że będą dbać o jego zachcianki. Nie patrzył im w oczy, chociaż czuł na sobie ich wzrok. Szybkie spojrzenia rzucane ponad niego i maskowane poruszeniem szat powiedziały mu, że Dumbledore do nich dołączył. Stary bydlak miał czelność do niego mrugać.

Flitwick, Sprout i McGonagall siedzieli blisko siebie po drugiej stronie gabinetu. Milczeli, ale było coś w ich postawie i pochyleniu głów, co sprawiało, że miał wrażenie, jakby właśnie do siebie szeptali. Nagle przypomniał sobie gryfońską trójcę, a kiedy otworzył usta, niemal warknął: „Cisza!", jak zwykł to robić na lekcjach eliksirów.

Zamiast tego uśmiechnął się szyderczo i powiedział:

- Tak.

Nikt się nie poruszył.

- Nadszedł kolejny rok. A razem z nim kilka zmian... personalnych. Wierzę, że już spotkaliście nowych członków grona pedagogicznego? Amycus Carrow zajmie się obroną przed czarną magią, a jego siostra, Alecto, będzie nauczać mugoloznawstwa. Mam nadzieję, że przyjmiecie ich do zespołu tak jak ja.

Amycus i Alecto uśmiechnęli się do niego, ale reszta nauczycieli patrzyła bez ruchu.

- Programy nauczania mają być dostarczone do mnie najpóźniej jutro o trzeciej po południu. Powiadomię was o wszelkich zmianach przed waszymi pierwszymi zajęciami w poniedziałek.

- Zamierzasz sprawdzać mój program? – zapytała McGonagall.

- Zamierzam sprawdzać programy wszystkich moich pracowników – odparł Snape. – Okoliczności w Hogwarcie uległy zmianie, Minerwo. Myślę, że najlepiej odzwierciedli je to, czego macie zamiar nauczać.

McGonagall kiwnęła głową, ale wyglądała, jakby miała ochotę przekląć go raz na zawsze.

- Horacy, zajmiesz się domem Slytherina?

Slughorn wyglądał na zaskoczonego i mile połechtanego.

- Oczywiście.

- Świetnie. Zostań po spotkaniu. Powiem ci krótko o kwaterach.

Filch powoli uniósł rękę.

- Argusie?

- Zastanawiałem się, czy możemy zmienić zasady _polityki dyscyplinarnej_?

Kilku nauczycieli pochyliło się lekko do przodu.

- Wszystkie kary będą omawiane w tym gabinecie, poza punktami domów, rzecz jasna. Jeśli uznacie za konieczne przydzielenie szlabanu, przyślijcie pisemną prośbę, a ja będę szczęśliwy, mogąc zapewnić... odpowiednie warunki – powiedział Snape.

- Ponownie, dyrektorze, muszę zapytać, czy to niezbędne. Jestem opiekunką Gryffindoru. Z pewnością to ja powinnam zatwierdzać szlabany moich uczniów. To źle by wyglądało, straciłabym autorytet...

- Nie martwi mnie, jak to będzie _wyglądało_ dla uczniów. Zapewniam cię, twoim działaniom będą przyglądać się ludzie o rozleglejszych koneksjach niż grupa pierwszaków.

- Czyżby? I będziesz zdawał raport bezpośrednio jemu, Snape, czy powinniśmy oczekiwać...

- Wystarczy! Nie będę tolerował niesubordynacji. Możesz zostać tu ze swoimi uczniami na moich zasadach albo będziesz wyrzucona na ulicę. Jest wielu chętnych na twoje miejsce, Minerwo, i nie zamierzam temu przeczyć. Nie chcę myśleć, jak długo wytrwałabyś na zewnątrz.

- Grozisz mi, Severusie Snape?

- Możesz traktować moje słowa, jak chcesz, Minerwo, co, jestem pewien, zawsze robisz. Moja taktyka nie będzie podlegała dyskusji.

- Rozumiem.

- Modlę się, żeby tak było – powiedział lodowato. Wziął z biurka stos pergaminów i lekkim machnięciem różdżki uniósł je w powietrze. – Tu są harmonogramy waszych dyżurów. Oczywiście naniosę zmiany po ceremonii przydziału w niedzielę. Jakieś pytania?

Ku jego zaskoczeniu odezwała się Pomona Sprout.

- Czy będziemy mieli możliwość porozmawiania z Albusem?

Niemal bezwiednie Snape spojrzał przez ramię na portret byłego dyrektora. Siedział on, dokładnie jak Snape sobie wyobrażał, na krześle z brodą opartą na dłoniach. Dumbledore nie wysilił się na odpowiedź.

- Myślę, że nie ma wam nic do powiedzenia.

McGonagall wtrąciła się gniewnie raz jeszcze:

- Może nie ma nic, co chciałby powiedzieć przy tobie.

Snape wziął głęboki oddech i zaryzykował wszystko.

- Profesorze Dumbledore, czy chciałby pan rozmawiać z którymś z tych ludzi bez mojej obecności?

Dumbledore powoli potrząsnął głową.

- Jestem pewien, że nie mam nic do dodania. Wydajesz się świetnie sobie radzić, Severusie - powiedział spokojnie.

Profesor Sprout wciągnęła powietrze przez zaciśnięte zęby i ścisnęła chusteczkę do nosa. Hagrid wydał z siebie udręczone westchnienie. Ręka Minerwy drgnęła, jakby kobieta zamierzała wyciągnąć różdżkę, ale zastanowiła się.

- Coś jeszcze? - zapytał z chłodną uprzejmością.

Prychnęła i wstała z krzesła, usuwając je i wychodząc z pomieszczenia z rozmachem, jakiego on sam by się nie powstydził. Kiedy wyszła, poczuł się tak, jakby jego klatkę piersiową przygniatał jakiś ciężar, więc naprawdę niemal uznał, że mimo wszystko go przeklęła. Miał nadzieję... tak głęboką, że nigdy by się przed sobą do tego nie przyznał, a do tego zupełnie bezsensowną, że może ona wszystkiego się domyśliła. Pomyślał, że może odpowiednie słowa mogły spowodować... ale nie. Wszystko było tak jak zawsze. Reszta personelu wyszła za Minerwą. Wszyscy poza Slughornem, który pozostał, aby przypomnieć sobie potrzeby Slytherinu. Snape westchnął, podając nauczycielowi spis Ślizgonów i listę różnych haseł oraz sekretów lochów.

- Kończy się czas – warknął, kiedy Slughorn otworzył usta. – Jestem pewien, że tu jest wszystko. Możesz wezwać mnie później przez Fiuu. – Wyprowadził pulchnego czarodzieja z gabinetu i zamknął za nim drzwi.

Opadł na krzesło za biurkiem Albusa... za własnym biurkiem.

- Świetnie się spisałeś, Severusie – powiedział Dumbledore ze swojego portretu. – Nie zniechęcaj się. Minerwa wróci zobaczyć...

- Jakbym zamierzał tracić czas na zamartwianie się, co ta stara, zgrzybiała nietoperzyca o mnie myśli!

Dumbledore wciąż uśmiechał się pogodnie.

- Oczywiście.

o-o-o

Pociąg przyjechał jak zawsze i szkoła ponownie wypełniła się uczniami. W Hogwarcie panowało dziwne wrażenie normalności: zajęcia i posiłki odbywały się zgodnie z normalnym planem, a nawet jeśli było kilku Gryfonów mniej, cóż – ciężko było zauważyć prawdziwą różnicę, jako że ci, którzy pozostali, byli gotowi do normalnych szaleństw. Nowe zasady dyscypliny zostały wypróbowane już na samym początku, kiedy Snape znalazł Longbottoma i Ginny Weasley wykradających się z jego gabinetu z mieczem Gryffindora. Głupcy. Gdyby to był prawdziwy miecz Gryffindora, mógłby pozwolić im na odejście z nim - byłaby to jedna rzecz, o którą nie musiałby się już martwić. Niestety jednak prawdziwy został schowany, tak jak zasugerował Dumbledore, za portretem, a ci idioci próbowali ukraść kopię, którą zrobił dla Ministerstwa. Musiał więc ich złapać i zaprowadzić do Hagrida na szlaban w Zakazanym Lesie.

Co dziwne, tęsknił za nauczaniem. Spędzał za dużo czasu w swoim gabinecie, odpowiadając na pocztę i radząc sobie z masą notatek o szlabanach, przychodzących o każdej porze - wyglądało na to, że personel postanowił sprawdzić jego determinację poprzez przydzielanie szlabanów każdemu uczniowi, który choćby głośniej odetchnął bez pozwolenia. Ale te obowiązki, mimo że były tak uciążliwe, jak tego chcieli jego pracownicy, nie zajmowały jego umysłu i zaczął tęsknić za swoją klasą i ciągle zmieniającymi się osobami, które przez nią przechodziły. To przynajmniej nigdy nie było nudne.

Phineas Nigellus milczał od niemal dwóch tygodni. Snape spojrzał na ramy, aktualnie puste, i zastanowił się, co, na Merlina, Hermiona i jej mali przyjaciele robili. Czyżby Dumbledore'owi chodziło o to, żeby cały czas przebywali na Grimmauld Place? A jeśli tak, to dlaczego spędził całą zimę na uczeniu jej, jak przetrwać? Z pewnością gotuje dla nich ten stary, pokręcony skrzat domowy. Jest im ciepło, są razem...

Znak zaczął go piec, odrywając go od tych myśli. Było wczesne popołudnie. Czarny Pan nie wzywał go raczej przed godzinami wieczornymi. To wprawiło go w niepokój. Wstał gwałtownie.

- Wiem, że nie śpisz, Albusie, i nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego uważasz, że powinieneś udawać. – Panika sprawiła, że zrobił się szorstki i zirytowany. – Wezwano mnie, a jeśli pora dnia jest jakimkolwiek wskaźnikiem, coś jest nie tak. Jeśli nie wrócę, mam nadzieję, że zadasz odpowiednie pytania. – Zanim Dumbledore zdążył odpowiedzieć, Snape opuścił osłony antyaportacyjne, co było jednym z nielicznych pozytywów tej skądinąd niewdzięcznej pracy, i zniknął.

Kiedy przybył do Malfoy Manor, powitały go głosy tuzinów czarodziejów i czarownic pojawiających się z trzaskiem w holu. Od upadku Ministerstwa Voldemort stał się dużo bardziej pewny siebie i pozwolił im na aportację bezpośrednio we dworze.

- Co się dzieje? – wyszeptał Avery, kiedy dołączyli do tłumu czarodziejów idących do sali balowej.

Snape potrząsnął głową.

- Niedługo zobaczymy – odparł.

Sala pobrzmiewała kakofonią szeptów, ale nastrój był inny niż poprzednim razem, kiedy wszyscy zebrali się w tym miejscu. Kto zawiódł? Jak zostaną ukarani? Ich liczba zwiększyła się od czasu balu Narcyzy, chociaż nawet Snape miał trudność z określeniem, kto faktycznie dołączył, a kto jest pod wpływem _Imperiusa._

Ale Yaxley, Runcorn i Rookwood stali nerwowo przy Czarnym Panu, sprawiając, że Snape uwierzył, że cokolwiek się zawaliło, miało to miejsce w Ministerstwie.

Voldemort wstał z miejsca, a postaci w pokoju opadły na kolana z szelestem czarnego materiału.

- Potter i jego przyjaciele zaszczycili nas dzisiaj wizytą w Ministerstwie – syknął.

Snape spuścił głowę, pozwalając włosom na opadnięcie wokół twarzy. Zagryzł wargę niemal do krwi. _Skup się. Myśl._

Nikt się nie odezwał.

- Zdaje się, że wpadł mu w ręce eliksir wielosokowy i użył go, żeby dołączyć do nas na małą wyprawę pod tytułem: „uwalniamy szlamy".

Tłum zaszemrał. _Co, do cholery?_ pomyślał Snape. _Co ona sobie, kurwa, myślała?_

- Co mnie zastanawia – powiedział Voldemort, a jego głos niebezpiecznie się obniżył - to jak udało mu się wymknąć z moich rąk. Znowu. Chłopiec wszedł do Ministerstwa Magii. _Mojego_ Ministerstwa. Wszedł i wyszedł znowu, pięknie jak się dało.

Snape ledwie słyszał błagalne mamrotanie tych, którzy byli w to zamieszani, tych, którzy ponownie zawiedli i nie dostarczyli Pottera. Prawdę mówiąc, nie mógł dbać mniej o losy mężczyzn trzęsących się obok Voldemorta. Nie mógł myśleć o niczym poza Hermioną. Dlaczego, na Merlina, mogłaby wybrać się do Ministerstwa? Odwaga to jedno, ale to był zwyczajnie idiotyczny bunt! Co chcieli osiągnąć poza wkurzeniem Czarnego Pana i zadrwieniem z niego? Więc uratowali kilka różdżek. Jak wiele żyć byłoby straconych, gdyby złapano Pottera?

Czekał z rosnącą frustracją, podczas gdy Voldemort mścił się na Yaxleyu. Ta dziewczyna chciała zostać złapana przez Czarnego Pana, w czasie gdy z nią był. Sądził, że zrozumiała, co było stawką, sądził, że wie, co poświęciła... nie dla niego, dla Pottera. Czyż nie zgodzili się miesiące temu, że to wszystko dla zwiększenia szans Pottera? Miała ten eliksir, na litość Merlina! Jak mógł zaufać jej w tak istotnej części planu, skoro nie mogła powstrzymać się od bezsensownego bohaterstwa?

Kiedy pozwolono im odejść, było już po zmroku. Deportował się prosto do gabinetu dyrektora i odnowił osłony. Zaciskał różdżkę w pięści z niepotrzebną siłą.

_Portret!_ wysłał przez pierścień i podszedł do obrazu z Phineasem Nigellusem, aby zaczekać.

Phineas Nigellus był zbyt zadowolony z postawienia stopy na Grimmauld Place. Snape podejrzewał, że nie mógł się doczekać, aż „szlama" dostanie to, na co zasłużyła, jako że było jasne, że dyrektor wściekał się i przygotowywał do uwolnienia całego gniewu.

- Profesorze? - Usłyszał jej miękki głos.

- Panno Granger, co pani, do jasnej cholery, wyprawia?


	25. Chapter 25

**Dziękuję za komentarze :) Postaram się wklejać rozdziały regularnie, póki wciąż są wakacje i mam czas, ale nic nie obiecuję... Różnie bywa niestety.**

**Dziękuję Morwenie za zbetowanie :)**

**Rozdział 25**

- Ja... – Hermionę zaskoczył jad w głosie Snape'a. Kiedy pierścionek zapłonął, akurat miała wartę. Była zadowolona, że chłopcy spali w namiocie i nie widzieli, jak wyciągała z torebki portret dyrektora Blacka. Więc Snape najwyraźniej dowiedział się o Ministerstwie... Jak wiele podejrzewał Voldemort? Dotknęła medalionu, którego nie chowała pod koszulką. Był chłodny w dotyku i dziwnie złowrogi. Czuła się lepiej, gdy nie stykał się z jej skórą.

Wydawało się, że wiara w Snape'a pocieszającego ją tej nocy była zbyt naiwna. Dziewczyna zadrżała lekko na wietrze. Jesień dopiero się zaczynała, ale noce już były chłodne, a Hermiona czuła przenikające do szpiku kości zimno i strach.

- Masz pojęcie, na jakie niebezpieczeństwo nas dzisiaj naraziłaś? - wybuchnął. – Jaki sensowny powód mogłaś mieć, żeby odwiedzić Ministerstwo?

- Proszę pana, ja nie mogę...

- Powiem pani, czego nie może pani zrobić, panno Granger. Nie może pani ocalić wszystkich. Twoim zadaniem jest ocalić Pottera. Potter! Zabrać go do Ministerstwa! Ministerstwa przejętego przez Voldemorta! I nie obrażaj nas obojga, udając, że to nie był twój pomysł... Nie ma możliwości, żeby Potter i Weasley wśliznęli się do tego budynku bez ciebie.

Więc wierzył, że poszła do Ministerstwa, aby uwolnić mugolaków.

- Przygotowałam plan, tak, sir, ale nie rozumie pan. My nie...

- Wy nie co? Nie myśleliście? Boleśnie oczywiste. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że gdyby was złapano, musiałbym... Panno Granger, gdybyście wpadli w ich ręce, najprawdopodobniej zostalibyście zabici.

- Mógłbyś przestać mi przerywać? Staram się wyjaśnić – syknęła, przysuwając portret bliżej siebie pod peleryną niewidką.

Phineas Nigellus zaczął protestować, ale profesor Snape przerwał mu:

- Black! Możesz narzekać na impertynencję panny Granger, ile tylko chcesz, ale _nie przed końcem tej rozmowy!_

Hermiona czekała chwilę, pewna, że czarny but z lewego dolnego rogu portretu nagle zniknie, ale tak się nie stało. Przesunęła się lekko, a liście pod jej stopami zaszeleściły. Czuła wilgoć przez materiał dżinsów. Wzięła głęboki oddech.

- Wiem, że ryzykowaliśmy. Wiedzieliśmy, co grozi Harry'emu, co grozi nam wszystkim w razie porażki.

- Panno Granger. – Jego głos przywodził na myśl płynny lód. - Sądziłem, że pani zrozumiała, że Potter musi przeżyć za wszelką cenę. Musi pokonać Voldemorta.

- Rozumiem to! Słuchaj. Musieliśmy tam iść! Tam było coś, czego potrzebowaliśmy... zgodnie z planem. Z planem Dumbledore'a.

Zapadło milczenie, które trwało na tyle długo, że zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy nie odszedł. Odezwała się:

- Profesorze... Przecież pan wie, że nie mogę powiedzieć. Wie pan. Ale tam było coś należącego do Sam-Wiesz- Kogo. Coś, co musieliśmy zabrać.

- Czarny Pan nie zgłosił żadnej straty – powiedział zimno Snape.

- Och, dzięki Bogu. Och, sir, nie może pan sobie wyobrazić, jak mnie to pocieszyło. To znaczy, że mój... Mój czar _Geminio_ zadziałał.

- Stworzyłaś duplikat.

- Tak.

- Dobrze... dobrze pomyślane, panno Granger.

- Dziękuję, sir.

- Gdzie jesteście? Yaxley powiedział, że dostał się na Grimmauld Place.

Ciężko było jej ukryć drżenie głosu.

- Tak. Złapał mnie, kiedy się deportowałam i nie zdążyłam się wyrwać. Ja... ja zabrałam go na schody, proszę pana. Przepraszam. Nie wiedziałam, co zrobić, więc złapałam chłopców i zniknęłam... Ron się rozszczepił. Ale już wszystko w porządku. Czy to... Powinnam... Czy musi pan wiedzieć, gdzie jesteśmy?

- Jesteś bezpieczna? Potter jest bezpieczny?

- Rzuciłam zaklęcia, o których rozmawialiśmy.

- Tak sądziłem.

- Sir... Jest coś jeszcze.

Westchnął.

- Coś jeszcze?

- Tak. Kiedy byliśmy w Ministerstwie, zostaliśmy rozdzieleni... Dlatego skończyliśmy wmieszani w te _przesłuchania. _- Wymówiła to słowo, jakby przełykała Szkiele-Wzro.

- Rozumiem. Dobrze się stało, jak sądzę. Czarny Pan wierzy, że...

- Tak, rozumiem – powiedziała dosadnie, po czym kontynuowała: - Moje akta były na sali rozpraw.

- Powiedziałem ci, że Czarny Pan... - zaczął zrezygnowany.

- Interesuje się mną, tak, wiem. Ale, sir, _nasze_ akta też tam były.

Uważnie wsłuchała się w ton jego głosu. Doprowadzał ją do szału fakt, że nie mogła zobaczyć Snape'a, aby odczytać wyraz jego twarzy pomiędzy wypowiadanymi słowami.

- Doprawdy? – zapytał. Jego głos był spokojny, chociaż wydawało jej się, że słyszy w nim niepokój.

- Słyszał pan coś o tym?

- Nie. Jednak myślę, że będzie konieczne, żebym wybrał się do Ministerstwa. Nie chcę...

- Nie ma takiej potrzeby, sir. Ukradłam je.

- _Ukradłaś_ je?

- Nie mogłam wymyślić nic lepszego! Twoja pozycja wśród śmierciożerców ma ogromne znaczenie dla sukcesu Harry'ego. Jeśli to wykryją, cały plan legnie w gruzach. Więc je zabrałam. Tylko nasze akta... Zostawiłam wszystko inne o... o mnie.

- Co zamierzasz z nimi zrobić? – zapytał cicho.

- Ja... Ja nie chcę... To znaczy, nie wiem, czy... Sir, nie wiem, jak powiedzieć to stosownie.

Znowu zapadła cisza, ale Hermiona wyobraziła sobie twarz Snape'a. Cienka linia pomiędzy jego brwiami, sposób, w jaki jego rysy stawały się trudne do odczytania, kiedy przygotowywał się do zrobienia czegoś nieprzyjemnego.

- Martwi się pani o trwałość więzi po zniszczeniu dokumentów?

- Czy nadal będziemy małżeństwem, jeśli je zniszczę? – zapytała, próbując mówić zwyczajnym i lekkim tonem, aby ukryć swój strach.

- Hermiono – powiedział tak cicho, że ledwie go usłyszała. Jego głos był niewiele głośniejszy od oddechu. – Dumbledore chciał, żebyśmy się pobrali, żeby upewnić się, że mnie nie opuścisz. Udowodniłaś... okazałaś mi niesamowitą lojalność. Nawet jeśli unieważnisz małżeństwo, plan będzie działał.

- Ale ja chcę... – urwała. To, czego chciała, nie podlegało dyskusji. - Proszę pana, chcę zachować akta na pański proces.

- Na mój proces?

- Takie było moje zadanie, pamięta pan? Miałam przygotować dla pana obronę. Dokumenty... Potwierdzają naszą wersję wydarzeń. Potrzebujemy ich.

- Nie. Nie potrzebujemy ich. Nie będzie procesu, panno Granger. Nie będę żył wystarczająco długo, aby mi się należał, a Dumbledore wcale nie oczekiwał, że będzie inaczej. Doskonale pani wie, że ten nasz pakt był zawarty dla dobra Pottera, nie dla mnie. Szczerze, jestem zaskoczony, że akta nie zostały zniszczone dawno temu. Sądziłem, że Moody się tym zajmie.

- Przepraszam, sir. Obawiam się, że to moja wina. - Hermiona spięła się. Snape będzie na nią wściekły.

- Pardon?

- Zapytał mnie... tuż przed śmiercią, zapytał mnie, czy chcę, żeby je zniszczył.

_- Zapytał _cię?

- Tak.

- A ty...

- Powiedziałam, że nie. Przepraszam! Natychmiast pomyślałam, że podjęłam złą decyzję i przysięgam, zamierzałam mu powiedzieć, że zmieniłam zdanie. Wziął mnie z zaskoczenia! Ale wtedy zginął... – dokończyła.

- Powiedz, że nie poszłaś do Ministerstwa, aby naprawić swój błąd.

Jej _błąd_.

- Nigdy bym pana nie okłamała. Poszliśmy po... po tę rzecz należącą do Sam-Wiesz-Kogo. To że wpadłam na nasze dokumenty, to czysty przypadek.

Znowu zamilkł. Czekała.

- I chcesz je zatrzymać. Na proces.

- Tak

Odebrała milczenie jako zgodę.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że musicie się przemieszczać?

- Zostaniemy tu tylko jedną noc i się przeniesiemy.

- Świetnie. Gdybyś mogła dać mi znać, gdzie byliście... Po tym jak odejdziecie, oczywiście.. To byłaby użyteczna informacja.

- Z pewnością.

- Powiedziałaś, że Weasley się rozszczepił, tak? Udało ci się go naprawić?

- Tak, sir. Chciałabym móc zadziałać lepiej, ale wyleczyłam go.

- Jestem pewien, że dobrze się spisałaś.

- Dziękuję. A pan, profesorze? Wszystko w porządku?

- W porządku, panno Granger – powiedział miękko. - Informuj mnie.

- Dobrze, proszę pana.

- Więc dobranoc.

- Dobranoc.

Zawiał wiatr i porozrzucał jeszcze więcej liści wokół jej stóp. Dźwięki nocy, skrzypienie i zawodzenie, zdawały się teraz głośniejsze niż kiedykolwiek, kiedy już nie rozpraszał jej portret. Zerknęła na zegarek. Dochodziła druga nad ranem. Jej warta kończyła się o czwartej. Ponownie spojrzała na portret... Przez chwilę wydało jej się... pomyślała, że widzi jakiś _ruch_ w rogu. Pochyliła się w stronę portretu. Wydawał się pusty poza plamką po lewej stronie... Może była odrobinę ciemniejsza niż reszta.

Słyszała szuranie nogami, skrzypienie. Odsuwanie krzesła. A później... głosy. Początkowo stłumione, więc przycisnęła ucho do płótna. Phineas Nigellus został? Chciał, żeby to słyszała?

- ...raczej więcej niż oczekiwałem – powiedział głos. _Dumbledore?_

Wtedy Snape odpowiedział, dużo wyraźniej:

- Jestem pewien, że nie mam pojęcia, o czym, na Merlina, bredzisz.

- Nigdy nie wspomniałeś, że czujesz, że poznałeś prawdziwą naturę twojego małżeństwa z panną Granger.

- Masz zbyt bujną wyobraźnię, Dumbledore. Jasno stwierdziłeś w przeszłości, że sukces Pottera jest twoim jedynym priorytetem..

- A ty podzieliłeś się tym z nią.

- Nie musiałem _dzielić się tym z nią,_ jak powiedziałeś. Czy to nie ty lubisz nalegać, że dziewczyna jest kimś na kształt geniusza? Poza tym to nie była żadna tajemnica. Potter potrzebuje pomocy, a ona jest tam, żeby upewnić się, że ją otrzymuje. A skoro jesteś w raczej przejrzystym nastroju, zapytam, dlaczego nie zniszczyłeś aktu małżeństwa.

- Obawiam się, że dowiedziałem się o tym dziś wieczorem. Nie wiem, dlaczego Alastor czuł potrzebę skonsultowania tego z panną Granger...

- Hermiona, Albusie. Zniszczyłeś jej życie. Nazywaj ją po imieniu. A może on zapytał ją z czystej uprzejmości! Ty nie pytałeś, zanim zrobiłeś z niej dziwkę dla Harry'ego Pottera!

- Dałem jej możliwość wyboru...

- Nie pozwoliłeś jej na podjęcie prawdziwej decyzji. Myślała, że mnie chroni.

- A ty w pełni wykorzystałeś jej troskę.

Rozległ się trzask, a Hermiona wypuściła powietrze, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że je wstrzymywała. To brzmiało, jakby Snape coś stłukł. Z wściekłości czy ze wstydu?

- Co dokładnie sugerujesz?

- Zaaranżowałem wasze małżeństwo, bo wierzyłem, że jesteś oddany pamięci Lily Evans.

- Tak, to jasne, Albusie. Postawiłeś na moje pokręcone, czarne serce.

- Dla dobra dziewczyny, Severusie. Dziewczęta w jej wieku mogą łatwo zostać zmanipulowane przez...

- Dziewczęta w jej wieku – warknął Snape i gdyby Dumbledore był czymś więcej niż portretem, Hermiona bałaby się o jego życie. Zacisnęła powieki, wyczuwając ironię tej myśli. –_ Dziewczęta w jej wieku. _Poświęciłeś nastolatkę, tak jak zakładałeś...

- Jest szansa, że ona przeżyje wojnę – przerwał mu Dumbledore. – Nie wysłałem jej na śmierć. Po prostu sądziłem, że będzie najlepiej, jeśli nie wplącze się w żadne _romantyczne_ uniesienia. Hermiona jest praktyczna, co prawda związana obowiązkiem, ale...

- Nie mów tak, jakbyś znał jej serce, Dumbledore. Hermiona nie jest taka jak _dziewczęta w jej wieku._ Jest zmotywowana honorem, dobrem. To czarownica dorastająca w czasie wojny. Nie dba o śliczne rzeczy albo...

- A dlaczego jesteś tego taki pewien, Severusie? Jesteś jedną z tych brzydkich rzeczy, o które dba?

- Przekraczasz granicę, starcze!

- Pozwól mi zobaczyć twojego Patronusa.

Zapadła długa cisza, a Hermiona przetwarzała w myślach wszystko, co usłyszała. Snape był związany z Lily Evans? Lily Evans była mamą Harry'ego! I dlaczego Dumbledore chciał zobaczyć jego Patronusa? Zmusiła się do myślenia. Co było jego Patronusem? Czy kiedykolwiek go widziała? Ale pod powłoką jej myśli buzowało coś ciepłego i grubego, coś, co spowiło ją i wzmocniło przed chłodem i ciemnością.

- _Expecto patronum! _– Jego głos wydobył się z ramy, brzmiąc głośno i wyraźnie, a Hermiona wlepiła wzrok w płótno, jakby mogła tam zobaczyć srebrny kształt. Ale oczywiście nic tam nie było.

Dumbledore odezwał się.

- Świetnie. Ale wcześniej powiedziałeś coś, co mnie zastanowiło, Severusie. Coś, co bardzo mnie zastanowiło. Powiedziałeś: „Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że gdyby was złapano, musiałbym..." Jakie jest zakończenie zdania?

- Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi.

- Myślę, że wiesz. Myślę, że oboje wiemy, jak kończy się to zdanie. Ostrzegam cię, Severusie...

Ledwie usłyszała odpowiedź.

- Chciałbym, żebyś był żywy, żebym mógł cię zabić raz jeszcze. Tym razem z przyjemnością.

Dumbledore zachichotał, jednak w tym dźwięku nie było słychać rozbawienia.

- Być może. Musisz się zastanowić nad swoimi wyborami. Pokładasz wiarę w siedemnastolatce.

- Ufam pannie Granger całkowicie. Ty też powinieneś, Dumbledore. Muszę ci przypominać, kto nas wplątał w to diabelne małżeństwo?

- Wszystko, o co proszę, to żebyś pamiętał, gdzie jest twoja lojalność. Ponieważ dzień, w którym ta dziewczyna stanie się ważniejsza niż plan, będzie dniem, w którym zginie świat czarodziejów.

Rozległ się kolejny trzask.

- Ta dyskusja jest skończona – powiedział Snape.

o-o-o

- W rzeczy samej – odparł Dumbledore, a jego głos powrócił do zwykłego, miękkiego i pogodnego tonu. Snape miał ochotę pociąć portret na kawałki.

- Nie masz nic do dodania? – mruknął złośliwie Phineas Nigellus. – Nie chcecie powiedzieć pannie Granger nic więcej? Jestem pewien, że biedna dziewczyna jest bardzo przejęta.

Snape odwrócił się na pięcie, aby spojrzeć na portret dyrektora Blacka i podszedł do niego szybko.

- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie zamknąłeś połączenia? – zapytał groźnie.

- Oczywiście, że nie. Nie powiedziałeś, że mam to zrobić. A wolałem się nie wtrącać. Nie po naganie, jaką dostałem wcześniej za odważenie się powiedzieć, co może być odpowiednie.

Snape nie potrafił powiedzieć, który portret zniszczyłby jako pierwszy. Dobry Boże, co on powiedział? Co ona słyszała? Jak długo potrwa odwrócenie tego, odzyskanie...?

- Panno Granger – powiedział.

Usłyszał jej szybki oddech.

- Profesorze.

- Przepraszam za każdą przykrość...

- Profesorze – zaczęła spokojnie. – Proszę się tym nie martwić. Został pan zmuszony do skrajności. Proszę zapewnić _poprzedniego _dyrektora Dumbledore'a, że oboje jesteśmy całkiem świadomi tego, komu jesteśmy lojalni.

Szyderczy uśmiech pojawił się na jego ustach niemal wbrew jego woli. Hermiona była ze stali. A to, że wyraźnie miała tak wielką ochotę zaatakować Dumbledore'a jak on sam, sprawiło, że zatęsknił za nią tak gwałtownie, że aż zapiekły go oczy. Szybko je zamknął. Brzmiała jak prawdziwa lwica. Nikt nigdy...

- Zrobię to – powiedział w końcu. – Dziękuję, panno Granger. Zamierzam poprosić szanownego dyrektora Blacka o zamknięcie połączenia.

- Oczywiście. Odezwę się, jak tylko bezpiecznie się przeniesiemy.

- Doskonale. – Przerwał i zdecydował, że nie odpuści sobie kolejnej złośliwości wobec Dumbledore'a. – Dobranoc, Hermiono.

Usłyszał jej chichot.

- Dobranoc.

- Dyrektorze Black, gdyby był pan tak miły.

Kiedy upewnił się, że _cały _dyrektor Black wrócił na swój portret w gabinecie, Snape pokazowo wyprostował krzesło, które wcześniej kopnął celowo i z satysfakcją. Wyrównał dokumenty na biurku, zdjął wierzchnią szatę i powiesił ją na kołku przy drzwiach. Za pomocą różdżki zgasił wszystkie lampy oprócz jednej i skierował się do swoich komnat.

Dumbledore patrzył na niego przez chwilę. Snape czuł na sobie wzrok starca, ale nie odezwał się.

- Ona bardzo w ciebie wierzy – powiedział w końcu Dumbledore.

Snape spojrzał przelotnie w jego niebieskie oczy. W głosie Albusa nie było wcześniejszego oskarżenia. Pomyślał, że dobrze byłoby móc stosować legilimencję na portrecie.

Snape odwrócił się i bez słowa opuścił pokój. Wszedł do sypialni i zdjął szaty. Minęła już trzecia, a on był obolały ze zmęczenia, jednak jego umysł nie zwolnił. Pomyślał ponownie o spokojnych, niebieskich oczach Dumbledore'a. Dlaczego czuł, że starzec dobrze wiedział, co zrobił Phineas Nigellus? Co miał na myśli w ostatnim zdaniu?

Snape opadł na łóżko, czując ból stawów w kończynach, których mięśnie przez cały czas były napięte ze strachu i złości. _Ona bardzo w ciebie wierzy. _

Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, gdzie teraz była. Kilka razy podczas rozmowy miał wrażenie, że słyszy szelest liści i pohukiwanie sowy, ale to mógł być ten absurdalny zwierzak Pottera. Nie mógł zgadnąć. Chociaż jego krew wciąż tężała na myśl, że dziewczyna była tego popołudnia w Ministerstwie, miał pewność, że realizowali jakiś plan i że udało jej się przeprowadzić przez to cało jej durnych kolegów. Nagle ponownie opanowała go furia. Chciał wstać z łóżka i wbiec do gabinetu. Dumbledore nie miał prawa umniejszać jej, nalegać na zrównanie jej z resztą głupich, sterowanych hormonami idiotek w jej wieku. Nikt poza Hermioną nie zdołałby wejść do Ministerstwa i z niego wyjść całkowicie bez szkody, ciągnąc za sobą Pottera i Weasleya.

Zamknął oczy i zaczął oddychać wolniej i głębiej, próbując wreszcie zasnąć. Było późno, a ponowne przeżywanie rozmowy z Albusem niczego nie zmieni. Snape od dawna cierpiał na bezsenność i odkrył, że udając sen, czasem faktycznie udaje mu się zasnąć. Wziął kolejny głęboki oddech i wyobraził sobie ciemne, niemal czarne niebo.

Powoli poddawał się wyobraźni. Na tle nieba zobaczył wyraźne, samotne konary drzew, pozbawione teraz liści. Kiedy rozluźniał kolejno najpierw jedną, a następnie drugą nogę, usłyszał dźwięk wiatru i zobaczył gałęzie powiewające buntowniczo. Chmura zakryła srebrny księżyc. Rozluźnił pięści. Gwiazdy migotały na niebie. Wypuścił powietrze.

Pomyślał jeszcze o Hermionie siedzącej spokojnie na ziemi pośród liści i czekającej. _Ona bardzo w ciebie wierzy... _usłyszał głosik w umyśle. I zasnął.


	26. Chapter 26

Dziękuję za komentarze :) Przepraszam za kolejną przerwę, ale „proces twórczy" jest trochę wydłużony przez betowanie (bardzo dziękuję Morwenie!).

**Girl-with-dragontattoo **cieszę się, że Ci się podoba. Całość ma 48 rozdziałów, także ciągle dużo przed nami :)

**Rozdział 26**

Przez kilka tygodni po rozmowie ze Snape'em, Harry, Ron i Hermiona przenosili się jeszcze parę razy, rozbijając obozy w różnych lasach. Harry stał się w tym czasie mistrzem w rzucaniu wokół namiotu zaklęć ukrywających, za to Ron albo był mniej zdolny, albo nie chciało mu się spróbować. Hermiona i Harry doszli do wniosku, że to w dużej mierze wina horkruksa. Nosili ciężki, srebrny medalion na zmianę, zdejmując go mniej więcej co sześć godzin. Ten, kto stał na warcie, nosił go dłużej, bo nikt nie chciał spać z horkruksem na szyi. Wystarczająco złe było noszenie go, gdy byli przytomni, a sny... Hermiona odkryła to jako pierwsza w noc, kiedy rozmawiała ze Snape'em. Zmusiła wtedy Harry'ego do wstania, wyciągnęła go z namiotu i padła na jego łóżko, by niemal natychmiast zasnąć. Zapewne było to spowodowane dużą ilością stresu i adrenaliny. Albo dlatego, że horkruks chciał, żeby zasnęła, chciał wśliznąć się do jej bezbronnego umysłu i znaleźć ukryte w nim sekrety.

W świetle dnia sny nie były przerażające: poplątane obrazy, w których widziała Mroczny Znak wypalony na własnym przedramieniu i wiedziała, że sama to wybrała, że zdradziła ich wszystkich. Wizje, w których Snape leżał torturowany przed nią, kiedy krzyczała, a Harry i Ron śmiali się. Okropne obrazy jałowej ziemi i poczerniałych drzew, zniszczonego i płonącego zamku... Przybycie do miejsca, w którym przebywali jej rodzice i otworzenie drzwi domu, by znaleźć ich pogrążonych w brudzie i odchodach... żywych, choć szalonych. Ale w ciemności pośród drzew sen zdawał się realny i sprawił, że obudziła się zdyszana i mokra od potu.

Zerwała się z jękiem i sięgnęła na ślepo po różdżkę, krzycząc:

_- Lumos!_

Ron usiadł na łóżku po przeciwnej stronie pokoju.

- Co? Tojużmoa zmiana?

Mimo widoku jego zupełnie normalnej twarzy, Hermiona niemal wrzasnęła. Kiedy próbowała wyjaśnić Ronowi, co się stało, kiedy wypluwała z siebie opis obrazów, mając nadzieję, że strach ustąpi dzięki dźwiękowi jej własnego głosu i obecności przyjaciela, poczuła - mogła _przysiąc,_ że poczuła - jak medalion drga. Jakby się śmiał. Jakby się z niej naśmiewał. Zerwała łańcuszek z szyi.

- To przez to! Przez tę cholerną, okropną rzecz! - wyszlochała i rzuciła naszyjnikiem przez pomieszczenie. Ron podniósł go i przełożył przez głowę. Podszedł od niej i usiadł na krawędzi łóżka.

- Już w porządku, Hermiono – powiedział nerwowo. – To tylko sen.

- Nie, to nie był _tylko sen_. Jest wojna, Ron! Prawie nas dzisiaj zabito. A teraz siedzimy w namiocie w środku lasu, chowając się jak... jak _gryzonie._

- Jak gryzonie? - Ron uniósł brew.

- Kryjówki gryzoni - powiedziała trochę nieśmiało. - Wiesz, przed sowami i tak dalej?

Ron zaczął chichotać, chociaż próbował zamaskować to atakiem kaszlu.

- Wiem, że to brzmi zabawnie. Ale śniłam... Ron... - powiedziała i poczuła spływające po policzku gorące łzy. – Śniło mi się, że umierałam. Śniłam, że Snape nas znalazł i... – Nie mogła dokończyć.

- Cii... - mruknął Ron i ją przytulił. Rozbawienie znikło z jego twarzy. - Już w porządku. Jesteś bezpieczna. Snape cię tu nie znajdzie. Jesteś genialna, pamiętasz? Zabezpieczyłaś nas tak, że nikt nie może nas znaleźć. Teraz to się wydaje okropne, ale sny się rozwiewają. Zawsze.

- To ten horkruks - załkała. – Czuję, jakby mnie zjadał, jakby pożerał moje serce.

Ron złapał medalion dwoma palcami i skrzywił się.

- Jest paskudny, przyznaję. Ale będę nosił go do rana, Hermiono. Nie martw się. Chcesz herbaty?

- Nie. Nie zapakowałam herbaty, kiedy opuszczaliśmy Grimmauld Place. Śpij. Nic mi nie będzie. Tak jak powiedziałeś: to tylko sen.

- Mogę z tobą chwilę posiedzieć, jeśli chcesz – powiedział, ziewając.

- Nie. Przepraszam, że cię obudziłam. Musimy spać tak długo, jak tylko się da. – Położyła się, aby zachęcić go do zrobienia tego samego.

Hermiona była przekonana, że tej nocy już nie zaśnie i zaskoczyło ją to, że o ósmej obudził ją Harry kończący wartę. Zamrugała, patrząc na niego.

- Wylegujesz się? – zapytał, uśmiechając się. Rzadko spała dłużej niż do szóstej.

Również się uśmiechnęła, przecierając oczy.

- Powinieneś to powiedzieć Ronowi. Przespał większość nocy, a ja w sumie jakieś cztery godziny.

Ron usiadł, blady i zaspany. Jego oczy były ciemne i podkrążone i Hermiona zastanawiała się, czy teraz jej wierzy. Ta rzecz... dopadała cię we śnie.

- Spałbym lepiej, gdyby Hermiona była cicho - powiedział nieprzyjemnie.

- Przepraszam – popatrzyła na niego z ciekawością. W nocy był bardzo miły. Bełkoczący, ale miły.

- Nieważne. Jak to dziewczyna, ryczy o byle głupstwo. – Nie ruszył się. Wciąż siedział ciasno owinięty kocem, jakby się trząsł. Jakby, być może, sam płakał.

- Oddaj mi horkruksa - powiedziała Hermiona, wyciągając niepewnie rękę, tak jak do nieznajomego psa.

- Nie. Nie chcę więcej słyszeć o cholernym horkruksie. To tylko kawałek metalu, Hermiono.

Dziewczyna popatrzyła na Harry'ego, próbując zmusić go wzrokiem do wzięcia medalionu.

- Teraz moja kolej, chłopie. Dawaj go – powiedział Harry.

- Nie wiem, w czym problem – burknął Ron, ale podał naszyjnik.

Harry założył go na szyję, patrząc przepraszająco na Hermionę. Tym samym zaczął cykl. Sześć bezsennych godzin naraz, chyba że noszący stawał się nie do zniesienia. To było trochę problematyczne, jako że dana osoba stawała się bardziej uparta i niechętna do oddania medalionu. Ron zdawał się być szczególnie podatny na jego wpływy. Hermiona bała się myśleć, o czym mógł śnić.

Trwała jesień i cierpliwość stała się tak samo wątła jak oni sami. Bluza Harry'ego zwisała na jego wąskiej klatce piersiowej, a Hermiona, chociaż nie miała powodu, by zerkać w lustro, wiedziała, że minęła etap smukłości i stała się po prostu chuda. Zmartwienia i stres zostawiły po sobie ślad. Kiedy złapała się na tej myśli, zauważyła, że z trudem się rozpoznaje.

Poranek w dniu jej urodzin był chłodny i wilgotny. Miała wartę wieczorem, więc spała bez horkruksa prawie siedem godzin. Kiedy się obudziła, była niemal radosna. Wstała i założyła dżinsy.

- _Chłoszczyść _- mruknęła, wskazując różdżką na ubrania. To był dobry znak. Od dawna nie zawracała sobie głowy czyszczeniem ubrań. Wsunęła fiolkę Vita Secundus do kieszeni, związała włosy w węzeł i wyszła z namiotu. Harry i Ron siedzieli na ziemi plecami do niej, pochyleni nad kawałkiem pergaminu.

- Dzień dobry – powiedziała, a oni unieśli głowy. Ron złożył pergamin. Z niepokojem zauważyła, że to on nosił medalion. Miał poranną wartę. – Co robicie?

- Nic – odparł Ron.

Harry spojrzał na nią i przewrócił oczami.

- Mapa - powiedział. – Sprawdzamy Ginny i Lavender.

- Mogę popatrzeć? – zapytała, siadając obok przyjaciela.

Rozłożył przed nią mapę, a ona wygładziła ją palcami. Obserwowała znajome korytarze Hogwartu i przez chwilę wyobrażała sobie, że widzi gładkie, kamienne ściany, zbroje, portrety...

- Co ci zależy, Hermiono? – burknął Ron. – Przecież nikogo tam nie zostawiłaś.

- Hogwart był też moim domem, Ron – odparła cicho.

Harry ukradkiem pogłaskał ją nad mapą. Ron wstał nagle i wszedł do namiotu.

- Przepraszam, jeśli w czymś przeszkodziłam – powiedziała do Harry'ego.

- Nie przeszkodziłaś. Wiesz, jaki on jest, kiedy nosi tę rzecz. I wszyscy jesteśmy zmęczeni. Tutaj... Popatrz.

Hermiona spojrzała na kropkę opisaną imieniem Ginny. Poruszała się powoli po dormitorium dziewcząt z szóstego roku. Warstwę wyżej była nieruchoma kropka Lavender. Obok niej również nieruchoma kropka Parvati. _Zawsze długo spały w niedziele,_ pomyślała tęsknie Hermiona. _Ciekawe, czy moje łóżko nadal tam stoi. Ciekawe, czy Lavender zastanawiała się, gdzie jesteśmy. Ciekawe, czy w ogóle o nas myślą. _

- Chciałabym zobaczyć inne piętra – powiedziała, a Harry złożył mapę, pogłębiając obraz zamku.

- Klasa transmutacji – mruknęła – i zaklęć... Mogę zajrzeć do Wielkiej Sali?

Harry zgiął pergamin.

- Nie lubię na to patrzeć – powiedział gorzko. - Snape na miejscu Dumbledore'a... Cholerny zdrajca. - Przerwał i spojrzał na mapę. – Musiałeś go zabić, żeby zająć to miejsce, ty sukinsynu.

Kropka Snape'a faktycznie znajdowała się u szczytu stołu nauczycieli. Po jego lewej stronie siedział Amycus Carrow, po prawej profesor Sinistra.

Hermiona popatrzyła spokojnie na przyjaciela. Wzięła głęboki oddech. Czuła siłę. Może dzisiaj był dzień, na który czekała. Były jej urodziny; minął rok od chwili, kiedy przyrzekła lojalność Snape'owi.

- Nie sądzisz, że to dziwne, że nie przyszedł po nas na Grimmauld Place? Śmierciożercy wiedzieli, że tam jesteśmy. Stali na zewnątrz, patrząc na ten dom każdego dnia. A profesor Snape był strażnikiem tajemnicy, tak jak my. Dlaczego im nie powiedział?

- _Profesor _Snape?

- Snape, profesor Snape, to bez różnicy. Mógł po nas przyjść, a tego nie zrobił.

- Bo wiedział, że to miejsce zostanie zabezpieczone na wypadek jego ataku! Wiedział, że nie zostawimy drzwi szeroko otwartych...

- Ale nawet nie próbował!

- Skąd wiesz? Może uroki go odstraszyły. Może bał się tego, co jeszcze może tam znaleźć. Poza tym jestem pewien, że był zbyt zajęty meblowaniem swojego nowego gabinetu, żeby o nas myśleć.

- Naprawdę w to wierzysz? Że po prostu nie chciał się męczyć? Kiedy mógłby przyprowadzić słynnego Harry'ego Pottera przed oblicze swego „pana"?

- Hermiono, byłem wystarczająco miły, bo nie powiedziałem tego, kiedy Snape _zamordował_ Dumbledore'a, ale skoro upierasz się, żeby ciągnąć tę dyskusję po raz kolejny...

Przygryzła wargę. A więc jednak nie dzisiaj.

- Masz rację... Przepraszam, Harry. Po prostu głośno myślałam. Nie chciałam sugerować...

Harry złagodniał.

- W porządku. Nie powinienem był się tak do ciebie odzywać. Wiem, że czujesz się okropnie w związku z jego śmiercią.

Hermiona spuściła wzrok i zajęła się składaniem mapy.

- Myślę, że powinniśmy wracać do środka.

- I zmierzyć się z Ronem? – zapytał Harry z nieśmiałym pół-uśmiechem na wargach.

- Nie było przymrozku – odparła. – Może znajdę jakieś jagody. Pójdę poszukać. Zobacz, czy możesz mu zabrać ten pieprzony medalion, a ja spróbuję przynieść jakieś jedzenie.

Hermiona rzuciła na siebie zaklęcie kameleona i wyszła z kręgu zaklęć ochronnych. Przeszła pięć kroków i zaznaczyła różdżką na drzewie czerwony X. Bez tego nie mogłaby wrócić do chłopców. Kiedy była poza ich ochronnym kręgiem, nie mogła ani zobaczyć, ani usłyszeć tego, co działo się w środku. Hermiona była jedyną osobą z ich trójki, która wychodziła szukać jedzenia. Ron nie uznawał nic znalezionego w lesie za warte zjedzenia, a wysyłanie Harry'ego było zbyt niebezpieczne. Jeśli ona by nie wróciła... Cóż, mogliby poradzić sobie bez niej. Ale jeśli Harry wyszedłby i nie wrócił... To po prostu nie może się zdarzyć.

Liczyła kroki, wpatrując się w leśne poszycie. Dwadzieścia pięć kroków na wschód, gdzie las stawał się gęstszy. Zaklęła cicho, kiedy w poszukiwaniu ostatnich jagód weszła w ciernie. Większość tego, co pozostało, było zjadane przez ptaki. Część owoców, które znalazła, była pomarszczona, ale zbierała wszystko, zadowolona, że po przejściu czterdziestu pięciu kroków udało jej się znaleźć kilka malin przeoczonych przez zwierzęta. Odwróciła się na południe i szła wzdłuż skarpy.

Trzydzieści kroków do rzeki. Za pomocą _Accio_ złowiła dwa niewielkie łososie. Skrzywiła się, kiedy wpadły w jej dłonie. Ogłuszyła je i położyła na ziemi. Wyczarowała duży bukłak i wypełniła go wodą. Wzięła łososie i odwróciła się w stronę lasu. Trzydzieści kroków na północ. Czterdzieści pięć do obozu.

Na moment zamarła w przerażeniu, bo nie mogła dostrzec oznaczonego drzewa. Panika spowodowała, że ścisnęło jej się gardło i poczuła ochotę, aby pobiec w pierwszym kierunku, jaki wydawał się prawdopodobny. _Spokojnie, Hermiono. Myśl. Nie możesz być dalej niż czterdzieści pięć kroków w złą stronę. Wróć nad rzekę i spróbuj jeszcze raz. _Czterdzieści pięć kroków. Czterdzieści pięć kroków? Rozważyła, czy nie lepiej zacząć krzyczeć z nadzieją, że któryś z chłopców po nią przyjdzie. Czterdzieści pięć kroków między nią a bezpieczeństwem.

Nagle usłyszała w umyśle głos Rona: _Jesteś czarownicą czy nie?_ Nagle jej oddech zwolnił i poczuła wdzięczność, że przyjaciel bywał tak złośliwy. To przynajmniej jej pomoże wrócić. Położyła różdżkę płasko na dłoni.

- _Wskaż mi_ - powiedziała wyraźnie. Różdżka obróciła się na jej dłoni i wskazała na drzewo zaledwie kilka stóp dalej. Było dokładnie przed nią. _Merlinie, _pomyślała. _Jeszcze nie ma nawet śniadania, a ja już się rozpadam na kawałki._

- Wróciłam! - zawołała i czekała, aż jeden z chłopców wyjdzie, aby pomóc jej przejść przez osłony. Po chwili zobaczyła ramię Rona. Zrezygnowała z prób samodzielnego wejścia. Kiedyś wpadła prosto na ścianę namiotu, niemal zgniatając Harry'ego, który spał w środku. Usunęła znak z drzewa, złapała rękę przyjaciela i weszła do środka kręgu.

Ron spojrzał na ogłuszone ryby, które niosła, i westchnął.

- Nie ma co narzekać – powiedziała tak radośnie, jak mogła. – Przynajmniej jest tego wystarczająco dużo. - Weszła do namiotu i położyła ryby na blacie w kąciku kuchennym. - Tu masz wodę. Możemy użyć część do mycia, a część do picia.

- Jasne, mamo – odparł, chociaż brzmiał trochę lepiej, niż kiedy nosił horkruksa.

Hermiona za pomocą zaklęć oczyściła ryby i pozbawiła je ości, a następnie rzuciła na patelnię. Jeszcze nie radziła sobie całkiem z zaklęciami kuchennymi - nigdy nie mogła ich używać w domu, a nie potrzebowała ich w Hogwarcie. Zdawała sobie z tego sprawę i niesamowicie ją frustrowało, że najwyraźniej nie miała ręki do gotowania. _Czym niby zaklęcia kuchenne różnią się od innych? _myślała ze złością. _Mogę się pojedynkować, a nie potrafię gotować? _Stuknęła różdżką w patelnię, rozniecając pod nią ogień.

Umyła jagody w płytkim zlewie i rozdzieliła je na trzy talerze. Spojrzała na patelnię dopiero, kiedy poczuła zapach spalenizny. Ryby z jednej strony były przypalone, a z drugiej wyglądały na surowe. _Cholera._ Za pomocą różdżki odwróciła je, mając nadzieję, że wciąż są jadalne.

o-o-o

Siedzieli w milczeniu, żując zwęgloną rybę.

- Więc co teraz? - zapytał w końcu Ron, a Hermiona ścisnęła nasadę nosa. Ten temat pojawiał się prawie codziennie. Odpowiedź nigdy się nie zmieniała, a jednak wydawało się niemożliwe jej _nie mieć_. Któreś z nich zaczynało temat, a pozostali przyznawali, że nic genialnego nie wpadło im w nocy do głowy. Mimo że przeczytała książkę o horkruksach jakieś dwadzieścia razy - większość „Sekretów Czarnej Magii" znała na pamięć - nie byli ani trochę bliżej znalezienia kolejnych horkruksów albo zniszczenia tego, który mieli. Nie znalazła też nic nowego w książce, którą zostawił jej Dumbledore. Wiedziała, że musi omijać coś oczywistego, ale "Baśnie Barda Beedla" nie odkrywały przed nią nic więcej niż dziecięce opowiastki.

Tym musieli się zająć. Nie złościł jej Harry - wiedziała, że był tak samo sfrustrowany jak ona i Ron. Prawdę mówiąc, osobą, na którą naprawdę się wściekała, był Dumbledore. Co on sobie myślał, wysyłając ich troje w świat jedynie ze starym zniczem, wygaszaczem i książką z bajkami; bez żadnego planu, jak zdobyć horkruksy? Czy naprawdę tak ciężko było zasugerować, jak je zniszczyć, podpowiedzieć, gdzie mogą być? Dla niej wyglądało to tak, jakby starzec celowo nie wyjaśniał ważnych rzeczy. A kiedy pomyślała, jak rozmawiał ze Snape'em... O co go oskarżał... Żółć narastała jej w gardle. Miała nadzieję, że będzie mogła pewnego dnia stanąć przed portretem i powiedzieć byłemu dyrektorowi, co dokładnie o nim sądzi.

Popołudnie było nudne. Harry dał jej medalion zaraz po dwunastej i oboje z Ronem ucięli sobie drzemkę. Hermiona wzięła książki i torebkę i usiadła na zatęchłym fotelu w największym pokoju namiotu. Miała mglistą nadzieję, że Snape się odezwie. Wiedziała, że to nieracjonalne – a nawet gdyby, co mógłby powiedzieć? Mimo to nie mogła przestać o nim myśleć. Nie powiedział nic o tym, co dzieje się w Hogwarcie, i zaczęła się martwić o jego stan umysłu. Ten mężczyzna był bardziej niezniszczalny niż ktokolwiek inny, ale to musiało być okropne: żyć pod okiem Dumbledore'a, nienawidzony przez wszystkich. Jego życie było tylko długą pantomimą, a on jedynym aktorem.

Pomyślała o ich ostatniej rozmowie. Wtedy wydawało jej się to pełne nadziei – ten ich sojusz przeciwko Dumbledore'owi - i wierzyła, że on również czerpał z tego siłę. Były pewne niemożliwe do nazwania właściwości w ich wymianie zdań, które przypominały jej o ich zimowych lekcjach. Rodzaj koleżeńskich, miłych złośliwości, za którymi tęskniła. I wydawało się jej też, że w tej oficjalności była niewypowiedziana wzajemna obietnica bronienia ich związku przed dostrzeżeniem i pogardą. To była sprawa priorytetowa, razem z ich obowiązkami, a w pewnym sensie, jaki ledwie mogła sformułować, to miejsce było ważne i upewniało ją w tym.

Chciałaby mieć przy sobie mapę Harry'ego. Miło byłoby zobaczyć, co robi Snape, nawet jeśli po prostu siedział w gabinecie. Mogłaby przycisnąć palce do jego kropki, jakby kładła rękę na jego piersi i nikt nie widziałby jej ani nie przypominał świętoszkowato, że Snape _zamordował_ Dumbledore'a. Była tego w pełni świadoma, dziękuję bardzo.

A jeśli mowa o tych, którzy są zbyt pewni własnych osądów, co, na Merlina, miał na myśli Dumbledore, kiedy pytał Snape'a o jego patronusa? To wyraźnie było związane z mamą Harry'ego, bo Dumbledore powiedział tylko, że był pewien, iż Snape nigdy nikogo innego nie pokocha. Cokolwiek myślała o tej dziwnej wiadomości, jej serce przyspieszało, a palce drżały. To nie tak, że myślała, że nigdy nie dbał o nikogo innego oprócz niej, ale...

Jej umysł próbował odkryć znaczenie patronusa. Przypomniała sobie dawną rozmowę, w której Harry wspomniał, że patronus Tonks się zmienił... Zmienił się w wilka... Zmienił się, bo pokochała Lupina. Czy Dumbledore chciał widzieć patronusa, który w jakiś sposób odzwierciedlał Lily Potter? A jeśli tak... cóż, z pewnością był usatysfakcjonowany tym, co zobaczył. Z roztargnieniem przesuwała palcami po srebrnym medalionie wiszącym na jej szyi. Czy to znaczyło, że Snape wciąż kochał Lily Potter? Czy to możliwe, że to wszystko naprawdę było dla Harry'ego? Że było spowodowane jakimś dziwnym, pokręconym poświęceniem dla martwej kobiety? Czy była jedynie kolejnym pionkiem w psychologicznej grze między Dumbledore'em a Voldemortem? Snape użył jej do ochrony Harry'ego?

Powoli wypełniało ją przeświadczenie, że została oszukana, że Snape po prostu dążył do utrzymania Harry'ego przy życiu. Uczucie palącej pewności zdawało się płynąć z jej krwią prosto do serca. Czyż sam tego nie mówił? Przypomniała sobie jego słowa._ Potter, głupia dziewczyno! To wszystko dla Pottera... Przypominasz sobie z pewnością, że jesteśmy małżeństwem z jakiegoś powodu... Twoim zadaniem jest pilnowanie Pottera..._

Nienawiść do samej siebie wybuchła, szybko i boleśnie, pod jej skórą. Wstyd. Nigdy nie zechciałby jej... Dlaczego w ogóle tak myślała? W którymś momencie źle go zrozumiała i wszystko poplątała. Och, jakby się śmiał, gdyby wiedział. Śmiałby się, a Dumbledore powiedziałby: „Mówiłem ci, Severusie. _Młode_ dziewczęta są podatne na tego typu nonsensy...".

Wstała z determinacją i odwróciła się w stronę wyjścia z namiotu. Odchodzi. To i tak nie miało sensu. Nie mieli planu i już była zmęczona udawaniem, że jest inaczej. Pojedzie do Australii i odnajdzie rodziców. Kiedy usunie urok, odłoży różdżkę i zapomni o tych spiskujących czarodziejach, ich niemożliwych planach, z góry przegranych wojnach...

Ale najpierw powinna zdjąć ten obrzydliwy naszyjnik. Niech Harry i Ron sobie z nim radzą, jeśli chcą. Nie chciała mieć więcej nic wspólnego z działaniami starców i chłopców, dla których najwyraźniej była czymś mniej niż człowiekiem, czymś, co mogli wykorzystywać do osiągania własnych celów...

Złapała medalion i spróbowała przełożyć łańcuszek przez głowę, ale nagle stał się bardzo ciężki. Ścisnęła go mocniej i spróbowała poruszyć. Cholerna rzecz sprawiała wrażenie, jakby się do niej przykleiła i chyba stawała się znacznie cieplejsza.

Wcisnęła paznokcie pod wisior, ale metal nie poruszył się. Zdawał się topić, jakby chcąc wypalić sobie drogę do jej ciała.

- Harry! – krzyknęła. Nic się nie stało. Nic się nie stało, bo oni już odeszli. Jakoś się wyśliznęli... może pod zaklęciem kameleona przeszli tuż przed jej nosem, wierząc że jej kujoński wiem-to-wszystko nos będzie wciśnięty w książki jak zawsze. Teraz zostawili ją samą, samą w lesie, samą, na pastwę tej potwornej rzeczy...

- Co się dzieje? Hermiono!

Harry tam był, ale to nie był Harry, tylko Voldemort pod postacią Harry'ego i przyszedł po nią wreszcie, przyszedł pokazać jej dokładnie, co Czarny Pan robi z bezwartościowymi, małymi szlamami takimi jak ona. Zamierzał ją spalić i zjeść i właśnie na to zasługiwała.

Następnym, co widziała, był Harry zdejmujący jej naszyjnik przez głowę.

- Hermiono!

Była na tym samym fotelu, na którym usiadła z książkami, ale już dawno zrobiło się ciemno. Jedyne światło w pokoju pochodziło z różdżki Harry'ego. Dzień minął, podczas gdy ona błądziła w szalonym świecie stworzonym przez horkruks. Nosiła go przez niemal dziesięć godzin. Nie mogła powiedzieć, czy zasnęła, czy zwyczajnie śniła na jawie. Chociaż irytujące, koszmarne wrażenia zniknęły, wciąż doskonale pamiętała, co widziała.

- Co do diabła? - powiedział Ron, który również wyszedł z sypialni.

Hermiona ledwie mówiła.

- Horkruks... Nie jestem pewna, ale chyba zasnęłam...

- Merlinie... Hermiono, na śmierć mnie wystraszyłaś - mruknął Ron lekceważąco.

- Nikt nie będzie nosił tego więcej niż trzy godziny pod rząd – zarządził nagle Harry. Był blady, a jego źrenice były bardzo rozszerzone. – Hermiono... Kiedy próbowałem to z ciebie zdjąć... to przylgnęło. Ja... Bałem się przez chwilę, że będę musiał to wyciąć z twojego ciała. Czułem, jakby to ważyło tonę, a ty... Ty nie spałaś. Przynajmniej nie w takim sensie, jaki znam.

Zadrżała. Ale to uczucie już się cofało. Harry jej wierzył. To było szalone, ale Harry jej wierzył.

Ron wyrwał naszyjnik z dłoni Harry'ego i przyjrzał mu się w słabym świetle różdżki.

- Dla mnie wygląda normalnie – powiedział i założył go na szyję. – Z pewnością zasnęłaś, Hermiono. Wszyscy zasnęliśmy. I w sumie tak jest lepiej. Jeden dzień, który spędzimy, gapiąc się na ściany namiotu, mniej.

Harry i Hermiona nie odpowiedzieli.

- Jestem głodny – mruknął w końcu Ron. - Myślicie, że moglibyśmy złowić więcej...

- Zamknij się! - powiedział nagle Harry.

- Co? Nie jesteś głodny? – odparł ze zranioną niewinnością Ron.

- Słyszę kogoś!

Nikt nie odważył się oddychać, kiedy czekali, aby sprawdzić, czy osłony wytrzymają. Słyszeli kroki i chrzęst liści na zewnątrz, oraz ciche głosy, ale nikt nie podszedł bliżej namiotu, w którym siedzieli nieruchomo.

Hermiona wstała bezgłośnie i wyjęła z kieszeni różdżkę. Wskazała na torebkę i szepnęła

- _Accio_ uszy dalekiego zasięgu. – Podała jedne Harry'emu i Ronowi, a drugie wsunęła do ucha. Ostrożnie podeszła do wejścia namiotu i przesunęła cielisty sznurek pod klapą. Przesuwając się na kolanach, chłopcy zrobili to samo. Przyciśnięci ramię do ramienia, słuchali.


	27. Chapter 27

**Pheebsik** „- Co? Tojużmoa zmiana?" było celowe. Bełkot budzącego się Rona :) Dziękuję za komentarz.

Kolejna część powinna pojawić się niebawem... chyba, że coś się zmieni :) mam jeszcze trochę wakacji więc postaram się przetłumaczyć jak najwięcej.

Rozdział betowała Morwena, za co bardzo dziękuję.

Tekst podkreślony jest jak zwykle cytatem z „insygnii śmierci"

**Rozdział 27**

Hermiona wciąż była wstrząśnięta, ale wzmocnił ją dźwięk przyjaznych, znajomych głosów. Nieznośne poczucie izolacji, które towarzyszyło jej od śmierci Moody'ego, na chwilę ustąpiło. Byli w końcu inni ludzie podobni do ich trójki. Inni uciekający, chowający się w lesie, inni _stawiający opór._ Na dźwięk głosu Deana Thomasa musiała powstrzymywać się od natychmiastowego wybiegnięcia z namiotu prosto na nich.

Co jakiś czas Harry i Ron szeptali do siebie.

- Ojciec Tonks!

- Dirk Cresswell... Pracuje w Ministerstwie. Tata go zna. - Ale przede wszystkim słuchali w głuchej ciszy opowieści o Neville'u, Ginny i mieczu Gryffindora.

Słuchaliby całą noc, ale zaczęło padać, a wędrowcy przesunęli się, najwyraźniej szukając schronienia w gęstszej części lasu. Ledwie wyjęli Uszy Dalekiego Zasięgu, a Harry zaczął domagać się rozmowy z Phineasem Nigellusem.

- Phineas Nigellus? – zapytała Hermiona, grając na zwłokę. Jak miałaby rozmawiać z dyrektorem Blackiem bez udziału Snape'a?

- Tak, Hermiono, Phineas Nigellus! Wisi w gabinecie dyrektora! Będzie wiedział, co stało się z Ginny!

- Harry, widziałeś ją rano na mapie. Wiesz, że nic jej nie jest.

Harry patrzył na nią z wyrazem twarzy graniczącym z obrzydzeniem, a Ron obrócił się na pięcie, żeby również na nią spojrzeć.

- To moja siostra. – Splunął, a Hermiona zadrżała, wystraszona.

- Ja... Ja nie miałam nic złego na myśli – zaprotestowała. – Po prostu pomyślałam, że...

- Daj portret, Hermiono.

Torebka wciąż leżała na krześle, tam gdzie ją zostawiła. Sięgnęła po nią i wyjęła portret dyrektora Blacka.

- Jeśli tu przyjdzie – powiedziała – będzie wiedział, gdzie jesteśmy. Będzie mógł powiedzieć Snape'owi.

Harry zawahał się tylko przez sekundę.

- Oślepimy go.

- Co takiego?

- Zakryjesz mu oczy dłonią, Hermiono. Zresztą nie obchodzi mnie to. Po prostu chcę go zobaczyć.

Hermiona niechętnie uniosła różdżkę.

- Może ty go zawołaj, Harry? Jest w końcu Ślizgonem, a ja zwykłą szlamą. Ty jesteś sławny, poza tym on cię zna. I spotkałeś go wcześniej, prawda?

- Okej – odparł. – Ekhm... Phineasie Nigellusie?

- _Dyrektorze Black_ – syknęła Hermiona. – I powiedz „proszę"!

- Dyrektorze Black. Tu Harry Potter. Zastanawiałem się, czy byłby pan tak miły i tu przyszedł? _Proszę._ Jest kilka rzeczy, o które chciałbym zapytać.

o-o-o

Snape siedział w gabinecie, czytając. Ogień buzował w kominku. Dumbledore udawał, że śpi, więc Snape mógł cieszyć się samotnością. Z roztargnieniem odwrócił stronę. Tak naprawdę nie był skupiony na słowach – słuchał, jak krople deszczu uderzają w szyby, a drewno na kominku trzeszczy i syczy. Kiedy Phineas Nigellus przerwał ciszę, Snape niemal podskoczył.

- Dyrektorze, Harry Potter mnie woła.

- Harry Potter? – zapytał Snape z niedowierzaniem.

- W rzeczy samej. Mam iść?

Snape zawahał się. Nie miał wątpliwości, że Potter wciąż wierzy, że on z premedytacją zamordował Dumbledore'a. Ale czy istniała możliwość, że w jakiś sposób odkrył - Merlin jeden wie, jak wielką miał nadzieję, że Hermiona się nie zdradziła – jego związek z dziewczyną? Czy Hermiona była z Potterem? Czy to będzie rozmowa, którą można przeprowadzić przy Dumbledorze? Popatrzył na portret byłego dyrektora. Dumbledore był wyprostowany, dłonie położył na kolanach i wydawał się być zaniepokojony, a może nawet... podekscytowany?

- Zrób to, proszę – powiedział Snape. – Ale pamiętaj, że wiąże cię przysięga dyrektora.

Black prychnął.

- Nie musisz mi przypominać moich własnych słów, profesorze Snape. Chce pan otwartego połączenia czy zwykłego raportu?

- Wystarczy raport, jeśli będziesz tak miły – powiedział Dumbledore. Snape odwrócił się i popatrzył na niego z wściekłością, ale potaknął krótko, kiedy Black spojrzał na niego, czekając na potwierdzenie.

- Świetnie.

Kiedy Phineas Nigellus zniknął z portretu, Snape stanął przed Dumbledore'em.

- Po tym wszystkim nadal nie chcesz zdradzić swoich sekretów?

- Hermiona jest świadoma tego, że musi być dyskretna w dzieleniu się informacjami – powiedział spokojnie starzec. – Jednak Harry jest, delikatnie mówiąc, w gorącej wodzie kąpany. To dla twojego bezpieczeństwa, Severusie. W końcu im więcej wiesz, tym więcej musisz ukrywać.

- Dla mojego bezpieczeństwa - warknął i spojrzał na Dumbledore'a wzrokiem, który miał przypomnieć o tym, ile razy wracał do zamku ledwie żywy, o wszystkich godzinach, które spędził na leczeniu ran tak poważnych, że teraz obrzydzał go sam widok własnej nagiej skóry.

- Nie zamierzam się kłócić, Severusie. Są gorsze rzeczy niż fizyczny ból, jak oboje wiemy, i ośmielę się powiedzieć, że kryjesz w umyśle sekrety, za które prędzej byś zginął, niż oddał je Lordowi Voldemortowi. Więc pozwól nam nie dodawać do nich dzisiaj nic więcej.

Snape spojrzał na niego wilkiem, ale nic nie powiedział.

Black powrócił dość szybko.

- Co z Harrym? – zapytał Dumbledore, zanim Snape zdążył otworzyć usta.

- Ten bachor jest tak bezczelny jak zawsze – odparł Phineas Nigellus. – Nigdy nie rozumiałem twojego uporu, że jest w nim coś niezwykłego. Głównie koncentrował się na losie Weasleyówny, po tym jak ona próbowała ukraść miecz Gryffindora. To było okropnie dziecinne.

- Miecz Gryffindora? - powiedział ostro Snape. - Jak on...?

- Tak, spodziewałem się, że to cię zainteresuje. Wygląda na to, że twoja mała szla... To znaczy panna Granger jest z tobą. Zadała kilka konkretnych pytań na temat tego, gdzie on się znajduje.

Dumbledore rzucił Snape'owi wściekłe spojrzenie.

- Co jej powiedziałeś?

- Byłeś tu za każdym razem, kiedy rozmawiałem z panną Granger – odparł Snape groźnie. – Dobrze wiesz, że nawet nie wspomniałem o mieczu Gryffindora. Może gdybyś _wytłumaczył,_ dlaczego oni się tym interesują, mógłbym pomóc.

- Zapisałem Harry'emu miecz w testamencie. Będzie go potrzebował, jak sam wiesz. I już ci powiedziałem, że masz go dla niego przechować do odpowiedniej chwili.

Snape wydał z siebie dźwięk przypominający coś pomiędzy westchnieniem a chichotem.

- Nie możesz zostawiać w spadku miecza Gryffindora, Albusie. Z pewnością to wiedziałeś. Nie należy do ciebie.

- Prawda. Jednak chciałem zasugerować Harry'emu, że może go potrzebować.

- I uznałeś, że nie podołam takiemu zadaniu?

- Severusie, chciałem, żeby odkrył pewne rzeczy w tempie...

- Powinienem sobie pójść? – wtrącił się Phineas Nigellus. – Żaden z was nie wydaje się być zainteresowany tym, co mam do powiedzenia.

Snape chciał wrzasnąć na portret, ale powstrzymał się. Ostatnim razem, kiedy zachował się podobnie, rezultat był prawie katastrofalny.

- Proszę wybaczyć, dyrektorze Black. Proszę kontynuować.

- Ta Granger pytała, czy miecz kiedykolwiek był oddawany do czyszczenia. Chociaż pozbawiłem ją tych mugolskich złudzeń co do czyszczenia srebra goblinów, odniosłem wrażenie, że ona wie, że miecz opuścił gabinet.

Namalowana twarz Dumbledore'a zbladła.

- Rozumiem - powiedział Snape, naciskał dalej, chcąc wiedzieć, dlaczego Albus tak się zdenerwował. – Powiedziała coś więcej?

- Zapytała, kiedy ostatnio widziałem miecz Gryffindora wyjmowany z gabloty.

- A co jej odpowiedziałeś? – zapytał cicho Dumbledore.

- Powiedziałem jej, że ostatnio widziałem, jak używasz go do zniszczenia pierścienia. – Black uśmiechnął się.

- Przysięgałeś zachować sekrety tego gabinetu, Phineasie – warknął Dumbledore.

- Tak zrobiłem – odparł twardo Black. – Nie powiedziałem jej o niczym, co robił z mieczem dyrektor Snape. _Ty _nie jesteś już dyrektorem, a w związku z tym nie mam obowiązku zachowywać twoich sekretów.

Snape zamknął na chwilę oczy, nie był pewien, czy przez ostatnie zdania czuł się zadowolony, czy raczej dotknięty. Jego umysł krążył wokół różnych możliwości, dopasowując je do siebie jak kawałki puzzli. Dumbledore użył miecza... No tak, pierścień. Klątwa... Tamta noc! Zaklęty pierścień, wystarczająco potężny, żeby zabić Dumbledore'a, został dźgnięty mieczem. A kilka lat wcześniej Potter zrobił to samo w Komnacie Tajemnic. Dlaczego? Czy to były jakieś uroki, które mogły zostać złamane jedynie przez coś należącego do Gryffindora?

Zmienił taktykę. Hermiona poszła do Ministerstwa po coś... Voldemort nie wiedział, że tego brakuje... Miecz Gryffindora. Cofnął trochę myśli. Coś, co ukrywał Czarny Pan? Pamiętał noc, kiedy wrócił od Voldemorta i znalazł Hermionę śpiącą w swoich komnatach... Voldemort kazał Bellatrix zabezpieczyć coś dla niego w jej skrytce u Gringotta. Nie myślał o tym za dużo, chociaż wspomniał o tym Dumbledore'owi. Czy Czarny Pan ukrywał broń? Skarby? Co miał do tego miecz Gryffindora?

- Widzę, że myślisz – powiedział Dumbledore. – Przestań, zanim będzie za późno.

Za późno. Sekret. Ukrywanie. Nagle jego umysł dotarł do części planu, którą ukrywał przed Hermioną, części, o której nigdy nie myślał. Części, która powstrzymywała go, zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, przed oddaniem się jej całkowicie, bo kiedy zorientuje się, co przed nią ukrywał...

_Powiedz mu, że tej nocy, kiedy Lord Voldemort próbował go zabić, kiedy Lily poświęciła swoje własne życie, klątwa zabijająca odbiła się, trafiając Lorda Voldemorta, a kawałek jego duszy oderwał się od całości i wniknął w jedyny żywy organizm w walącym się budynku. Część Lorda Voldemorta żyje w Harrym i to właśnie ona daje mu znajomość mowy węży i połączenie z umysłem Voldemorta, którego nigdy nie rozumiał. A kiedy ten fragment duszy, niezauważony przez właściciela, pozostaje nienaruszony i chroniony przez Harry'ego, Voldemort nie może umrzeć._

_Tamtej nocy_, pomyślał z przerażeniem... _To był horkruks. Dumbledore tego nie zauważył, ale mówił o horkruksie. _Jednak najwyraźniej nie doceniał jego wiedzy o Czarnej Magii.

Hermiona, Boże miej ją w opiece, szukała horkruksów.

Spojrzał na Dumbledore'a, starając się, by jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. Pomyślał, że przez jakiś czas zachowa tę wiedzę dla siebie.

- Świetnie. Ale jeśli potrzebujesz mnie do dostarczenia miecza, dlaczego nie powiedziałeś, że mam to zrobić?

- Bo jeszcze nie nadszedł odpowiedni czas! Wysłałem pannę Granger, żeby spowolnić Harry'ego... On potrzebuje czasu, żeby zrozumieć swoje zadania, zanim zrobi coś w pośpiechu!

Słowa Dumbledore'a poruszyły w nim coś, czego nie ośmielił się wcześniej zauważyć. Skoro znał już cały plan, nie musiał być związany poleceniami Dumbledore'a, bo nie musiał obawiać się, że zniszczy jakiś skomplikowany i nieznany manewr. Mógł rozważać jego rozkazy we własnym umyśle. Mógł wybrać.

Świat się zmienił. Snape stał w tym samym miejscu, co chwilę wcześniej. W tym samym miejscu, w którym Dumbledore powiedział mu, co musi zrobić Harry. W miejscu, w którym polecono mu poślubić Hermionę, w miejscu, w którym to zrobił. Ale wszystko się zmieniło. Po raz pierwszy w swoim żałosnym życiu znał cały plan i mógł zobaczyć kogoś, kto stał się wolny. Mógł wybrać. Spojrzał na portret Albusa niemal przyjaźnie.

- Przy całej twojej mądrości, Albusie, jest jedna rzecz, której nigdy nie pojmowałeś. Ludzie nie są figurami szachowymi, nieważne, jak bardzo jesteś pewien, że ich rozumiesz. Nigdy nie zrobią dokładnie tego, co według ciebie powinni zrobić.

o-o-o

Serce Hermiony tańczyło gwałtownie w jej klatce piersiowej. Miecz Gryffindora! Jak znała Phineasa Nigellusa, mówił całkowicie dosłownie. Miecz Gryffindora nie opuścił gabinetu dyrektora od czasu, kiedy Dumbledore go użył! To znaczyło, że Snape wciąż go ma... Najprawdopodobniej wysłał kopię, żeby zadowolić Voldemorta! A jeśli Snape wciąż go ma, ona może go zdobyć i będą działać dalej. Wszystko, co musiała zrobić, to zbyć Harry'ego, który patrzył na nią entuzjastycznie.

- Pierścień był horkruksem, Hermiono! On zniszczył go za pomocą miecza Gryffindora!

- Wiem! _Ostrza zrobione przez gobliny pochłaniają jedynie to, co je wzmacnia! _Harry, miecz jest pokryty jadem bazyliszka!

- Ale gdzie jest? Dumbledore musiał wiedzieć, że Ministerstwo nie pozwoli mi go zatrzymać... Więc miał zrobioną kopię... i zostawił prawdziwy... gdzie?

- Myśl! – szepnęła Hermiona. – Myśl! Gdzie mógł go zostawić?

- Nie w Hogwarcie – odparł Harry, chodząc po namiocie. 

- Gdzieś w Hogsmeade? – zasugerowała. Gdyby udało jej się zaciągnąć ich wystarczająco blisko Hogwartu, może Snape mógłby jej go podrzucić.

- Ron, co o tym myślisz? – zapytał Harry, odwracając się do przyjaciela. Hermiona nie patrzyła w tej chwili na Rona. Wciąż spoglądała na Harry'ego, ciesząc się, że w jego oczach znowu pojawiły się iskierki; chłopak praktycznie emanował energią.

- O, przypomnieliście sobie o mnie? - powiedział Ron. Hermiona gwałtownie się odwróciła. Jego twarz... Coś było z nią nie tak.

- Co? Masz jakiś problem? – zapytał Harry.

- Problem? Żadnych problemów. Przynajmniej dla ciebie.

- Wyraźnie masz jakiś problem. Wyrzuć to z siebie.

Ron przestąpił z nogi na nogę, wyglądając na wściekłego.

- W porządku, wyrzucę. Nie oczekuj, że zacznę skakać po namiocie, bo jest jakaś kolejna, cholerna rzecz, którą musimy znaleźć. Po prostu dodaj to do listy tego, czego nie wiesz.

- Co to miało niby znaczyć?

- Myśleliśmy, że Dumbledore powiedział ci, co robić, że masz prawdziwy plan!

- Rozumiem – odparł Harry. – Wyobrażałeś sobie wielką przygodę? Marzyłeś, że zostaniesz wielkim szpiegiem? Myślałeś, że codziennie będziemy wślizgiwać się do Ministerstwa ze Śmierciożercami na ogonie, goniącymi nas po lasach na miotłach, że będziemy się ciągle pojedynkować ze złem?

Ron prychnął.

- Bardzo przepraszam za rozczarowanie – rzucił lodowato Harry.

- Sądziłem, że zależy ci na mojej siostrze – powiedział nagle Ron.

- Ginny? Co, do kurwy nędzy, ma do tego Ginny?

- Jakoś nie panikujesz przez to, co dzieje się z moją rodziną. Snape złapał Ginny przez ciebie...

- On tylko ją wysłał na szlaban do Hagrida!

- Taa, łapię, nie zależy ci!

Harry spojrzał na Rona z tym rodzajem nienawiści w oczach, którego Hermiona nigdy wcześniej u niego nie widziała. Nawet kiedy mówił o Snapie.

- Nie mieszaj do tego Ginny.

Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie z wściekłością. Hermiona ścisnęła różdżkę. Zamierzała przekląć ich, zanim zaczną się pojedynkować.

- Tak? Powinienem po prostu o niej zapomnieć? Tak jak ty? Może powinienem zapomnieć też o reszcie mojej rodziny. Dla was to żaden problem, wasi rodzice są bezpiecznie odsunięci...

- Moi rodzice nie żyją! – wrzasnął Harry. 

- A moich może spotkać to samo!

- Więc idź! - ryknął Harry. - Wróć do nich, udawaj, że przeszła ci groszopryszczka, a mamusia będzie cię dobrze karmić i...

Ron sięgnął do kieszeni po różdżkę, a Harry wykonał podobny ruch. Hermiona ostrzegawczo uniosła własną różdżkę.

- Taa, myślę, że tak zrobię.

Harry odwrócił się od Rona.

- Zostaw horkruksa – powiedział przez ramię.

Ron rzucił medalion na podłogę.

- Idziesz? – zapytał Hermionę. Dziewczyna patrzyła na niego przez długą chwilę. Gdzie był Ron? Wracał, czy horkruks zabrał go na dobre?

- Nie, Ron. Zostaję z Harrym. Mamy obowiązek... obiecaliśmy.

- Jasne. Dobrej zabawy – powiedział i wyszedł poza osłony, zanim zdążyła przejść przez pokój. Pobiegła za nim, ale zawahała się na granicy. Jeśli też je opuści, czy Harry wyjdzie po nią, żeby pomóc jej wrócić?

- Harry, proszę... Daj mi rękę, żebym mogła wyjść i go poszukać!

- Zostaw go, Hermiono. On odszedł.

Kim byli ci ludzie, z którymi żyła? Dlaczego tak łatwo pozwalali sobie odejść? Ten namiot, ich trójka... To było wszystko, co miała, a teraz zostało uszczuplone o jedną osobę. Była zbyt ogłuszona, żeby płakać, żeby robić cokolwiek. Voldemort wygrywał. Był setki mil stąd, Bóg jeden wie gdzie, ale wygrywał. Rozdzierał ich.

Harry podniósł wisior z podłogi.

- Wezmę wartę – powiedział i wyszedł z namiotu.

o-o-o

Snape siedział przy biurku od niemal godziny, rozważając swoją sytuację i bezmyślnie przerzucając prośby o szlabany. Jeśli Hermiona szukała horkruksów... Cóż, musieli przynajmniej porozmawiać. Ile ich już mieli? Czy był jakiś, który mógłby dla niej zdobyć, jakieś miejsca osiągalne dla niego, a dla niej nie? Czy już domyśliła się prawdy o Potterze? Mógł poczekać, aż Dumbledore sam nakaże mu dostarczyć miecz Gryffindora, czy też powinien natychmiast opuścić starca? Świadomość posiadania wielu opcji do wyboru niemal go dezorientowała, tak że miał ochotę na zrobienie listy i posegregowanie tego logicznie, chociaż wiedział, że zrobienie tego, pozostawienie jakiejkolwiek kopii własnych myśli, mogło wszystko zniszczyć.

- Panna Granger wypłakuje się przed moją ramą – powiedział tajemniczo Phineas Nigellus ze ściany. Snape zerknął szybko na Blacka; później jego oczy przesunęły się na portret Dumbledore'a. Mężczyzny nie było. Nie było go!

- Jest sama?

- Przez ostatnie dwadzieścia minut nie słyszałem nic poza jej bełkotaniem.

Snape szybko rozważył sytuację. Mógł mieć tylko kilka sekund... ośmieli się użyć pierścionka, żeby najpierw to sprawdzić?

- Ale kilka razy powtórzyła twoje imię. – Uniesiona brew Blacka i jego ton powiedziały Snape'owi, którego konkretnie imienia użyła. Więc była sama.

- Gdybyś był tak miły i otworzył połączenie, dyrektorze Black, byłbym dozgonnie wdzięczny. Bardzo mi przykro, że muszę cię męczyć po raz kolejny.

- Żaden problem, dyrektorze Snape – powiedział Black nieprzyjemnym tonem.

- To jasne, mam nadzieję, że nic z tej rozmowy nie zostanie powtórzone Dumbledore'owi ani komukolwiek innemu.

- Naturalnie – odparł Black, chociaż Snape pomyślał, że uchwycił cień rozczarowania w oczach mężczyzny. Jego noga zniknęła z płótna.

Usłyszał jej płytki oddech.

- ...gdybym po prostu mogła z tobą porozmawiać... Wiem, że to głupie, ale potrzebuję...

Jego serce się ścisnęło.

- Hermiono?

- Profesor? Przepraszam... Och, Boże, nie chciałam pana wzywać.

- Nie... Hermiono. Skup się. Możemy nie mieć dużo czasu. Albusa nie ma na portrecie.

Ucichła natychmiast.

- Jestem świadomy twojego planu.

- Czy Vol...

- NIE! – wrzasnął Snape. – Nie wymawiaj jego imienia. To słowo jest tabu. Znajdzie was, jeśli je wypowiesz. Zrób, co możesz, żeby Potter zrozumiał, że _nie wolno mu go używać. _

Nie zbił jej z tropu.

- Czy Ten-Którego...

- Nie. Sam to odkryłem. Dumbledore jeszcze nie wie, że ja wiem.

- Ale ma pan miecz.

- Mam. Myślę, że niedługo mnie z nim wyśle. Zakładając, że nie zajmie to zbyt dużo czasu, myślę, że powinniśmy poczekać z dyskusją do tego momentu.

- W porządku. Ale, Sever... Proszę pana...

- Hermiono. Ja... Przepraszam, że byłem tak szorstki po waszej wizycie w Ministerstwie. Świetnie sobie poradziłaś. Zadanie, które...

- Ron nas dzisiaj opuścił – wypaliła.

Snape zepchnął chęć poćwiartowania dzieciaka Weasleyów na kawałeczki, kończynę po kończynie, na tył umysłu. Nie było czasu. Albus mógł wrócić w każdej chwili.

- Rozumiem. Wszystko w porządku?

- Ja...?

Snape zerknął na portret Dumbledore'a. Czy to był...

- Hermiono – powiedział. – Muszę iść. Bądź silna. _Wrócę. _– Machnął rozpaczliwie ręką do Phineasa Nigellusa. Jego noga pojawiła się z powrotem w ramie.

- Dziękuję - szepnął Snape.


	28. Chapter 28

Betowała Morwena – ewentualne niezrozumiałe bądź nielogiczne zdania są wynikiem mojego uporu ;)

Tekst podkreślony jest cytatem z „Insygnii Śmierci"

**Rozdział 28**

Zgodziła się na wizytę w Dolinie Godryka z czystej grzeczności. Błysk, który widziała w oczach Harry'ego tej nocy, kiedy rozmawiali z Phineasem Nigellusem... Nie potrafiła myśleć o tym jako o nocy, kiedy opuścił ich Ron… Ten błysk więcej niż zniknął; wzrok Harry'ego był całkowicie pusty. Ona umocniła się trochę dzięki krótkiej rozmowie ze Snape'em, ale Harry nie miał niczego, co mogłoby go podnieść na duchu. A chociaż Hermiona była sfrustrowana tym, że musiała tak długo czekać, aż Snape pojawi się z mieczem Gryffindora, jednak coś było przed nią, był jakiś powód, dla którego warto żyć. Zmniejszało to jej strach i skracało dni. Pomyślała, że odwiedzenie domu rodziców Harry'ego mogło mu trochę pomóc w walce.

W dodatku było prawie Boże Narodzenie. Doskonale pamiętała poprzednie święta. Niemal codziennie wspominała, jak za pomocą zaklęcia oczyszczała ziemię, żeby znaleźć grzyby. Chociaż teraz, kiedy zrozumiała Tabu, pozwalała sobie na okazjonalne wizyty w mugolskich sklepach spożywczych, wciąż szukali pożywienia w lesie. Wydawało jej się zbyt niebezpieczne zostawiać Harry'ego samego bez peleryny niewidki, a bała się zabierać go na zewnątrz, nawet jeśli jedynie do mugolskiego świata.

Ale złagodniała, kiedy zobaczyła w świetle różdżki jego twarz, tak bladą i pustą. Siedzieli po turecku na podłodze namiotu i jedli spaghetti z jednego garnka, zbyt głodni, żeby porządnie je podać. W namiocie było ciepło - albo pogoda poprawiła się na tyle, że dało się odczuć zaklęcie ogrzewające, albo to kwestia jedzenia. W każdym razie czuła się niemal senna od ciepła. To było ciekawe - bywała przemarznięta do szpiku kości, czasami zasypiała, jakby była wciągana, jakby jej ciało uważało to za jedyne dostępne lekarstwo. A kiedy robiło się chociaż odrobinę cieplej, znowu robiła się senna.

Zadał pytanie, kiedy miała usta pełne makaronu, zapewne po to, aby powstrzymać ją od protestów na tyle długo, żeby przedstawić swoje argumenty.

- W porządku – powiedział. – Słyszałaś, co powiedziałem?

- Oczywiście. Chcesz iść do Doliny Godryka. Zgadzam się, myślę, że powinniśmy. 

- Ale... – wymamrotał Harry. – Ale... Dlaczego?

Hermiona uniosła brew.

- Bo szukamy horkruksów, Harry. Sam powiedziałeś, że Sam-Wiesz-Kto chował horkruksy w miejscach, które mogły mieć dla niego znaczenie... Jakie miejsce może być lepsze do ukrycia kawałka nieśmiertelności od tego, w którym udowodnił, że nie może umrzeć?

- Och... Eee... Racja. Nie myślałem o tym w ten sposób.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego w świetle różdżki.

- Wiem też, że chcesz odwiedzić mamę i tatę. I chcę tego dla ciebie.

Nagle coś między nimi się połączyło. Coś, co było postrzępione i napięte od chwili, kiedy odszedł Ron. Spojrzała na Harry'ego ze starym uczuciem i chociaż nosiła medalion, przez chwilę czuła się odporna na jego działanie. Harry odwrócił wzrok, ale przysunął garnek w jej stronę.

- Zjedz resztę, Hermiono. Bardzo schudłaś – powiedział drżącym głosem.

- Nie bardziej niż ty. Zostań i zjedzmy razem.

Harry przesunął się, żeby usiąść obok niej i oboje ochoczo jedli ostatnie nitki spaghetti. Kiedy Harry oparł głowę o szafę i zasnął, pozwoliła mu, żeby przez chwilę tam został. Było wystarczająco ciepło, a ona miała towarzystwo. Przyjrzała się jego twarzy. Miała nadzieję, że rozluźnienie było wynikiem odpoczynku, a nie tylko snu… i że ich najnowsze plany trochę go pocieszyły.

W końcu wstała i przelewitowała go na jego łóżko. Nadszedł czas na zajęcie pierwszej warty. Przynajmniej będzie miała dużo czasu na planowanie.

o-o-o

Za pomocą Eliksiru Wielosokowego zmienili się w mugoli. To było dziwne: znowu być widzialną, iść zwyczajną ulicą u boku Harry'ego, trzymać jego zimną dłoń i czuć na sobie spojrzenia obcych ludzi. Prawdę mówiąc, trochę ją to przerażało. Czuła się naga i wyeksponowana, nawet jeśli nie miała na sobie własnej skóry.

Ale kiedy dotarli do rzeźby przedstawiającej Potterów siedemnaście lat wcześniej, Hermiona zapomniała o strachu. Oprócz głosów uciekinierów, które słyszeli, to był pierwszy znak magicznego świata poza ich namiotem, odkąd uciekli z Ministerstwa i miała wrażenie, że to ją psychicznie dusi. Czasami, w lesie, późną nocą, wydawało jej się, że mogliby tak trwać wiecznie, razem w namiocie. Udawaliby, że planują, wojna pozostałaby w śmiertelnym impasie, a wszyscy inni żyliby swoimi półistnieniami, aż zapomnieliby, że kiedyś było coś jeszcze. Zobaczenie rodziców Harry'ego, tak młodych i silnych, przypomniało jej o tym, co straciła i co już osiągnęli. Przyjrzała się posągowi Lily Potter. Tak musi pamiętać ją Snape. Poczuła lekkie ukłucie bólu. Włosy Lily pokrył śnieg. Co było między nimi lata temu? Harry powiedział jej kiedyś, że Snape zdradził jego mamę. Czy naprawdę? A jeśli tak, dlaczego Dumbledore uznał, że on zawsze będzie jej lojalny? Stałaby pod rzeźbą całą noc, gdyby Harry jej nie odciągnął.

- Chodź – powiedział, a jej wzrok spoczął na jego twarzy. Wydawał się być zadowolony, chociaż trochę poruszony tym, co widział. Czy to dlatego, że był tu, przy posągu, czy też dlatego, że po raz pierwszy naprawdę widział siebie z rodziną? A może trochę przestraszyło go zobaczenie siebie wyciosanego w kamieniu? Nie zadała żadnego z tych pytań, ale ścisnęła jego dłoń, kiedy ciągnął ją na drugą stronę ulicy, gdzie zobaczył mały, zaśnieżony cmentarz.

- Muszą gdzieś tu być – szepnął. – Pomóż mi ich znaleźć.

Nie mogli użyć magii w miejscu publicznym, nie ryzykując, że zostaną odkryci, więc Hermiona szła kolejnymi rzędami, zatrzymując się przy każdym kamieniu i ścierając rękawiczką śnieg. Wstrzymała oddech, kiedy zauważyła literę P... Ale nie, to był Peverell, a nie Potter. Ale pod nazwiskiem widniał symbol, który przykuł jej uwagę, więc zdrapała palcami więcej lodu.

- Harry! – szepnęła ostro.

- Znalazłaś ich?

- Nie, ale chodź na chwilę.

Harry podszedł raczej niechętnie, a Hermiona żałowała, że nie może rzucić _Lumos_ i pokazać mu, co znalazła.

- Ten symbol... Jest w mojej książce!

- Co, w książce do runów? Cóż, możesz to sprawdzić, jak wrócimy. Hermiono, chcę znaleźć...

- Nie! Nie w książce do runów... W _mojej_ książce! Tej, którą dał mi Dumbledore.

- Naprawdę? Czekaj, pokaż mi. – Harry podszedł bliżej i pochylił się. – Chwila... Już to kiedyś widziałem. Na ojcu Luny... wiesz, na weselu. Krum powiedział...

_- Krum?_

- Tak! Krum powiedział, że to znak Grindelwalda.

_Znak Grindelwalda? _I Harry widział go wcześniej? Dlaczego nic nie powiedział? Wcześniej zasugerowała, że tu może być horkruks, żeby Harry nie pomyślał, że zgodziła się z powodu wyrzutów sumienia albo zmartwienia. Ale może mimo wszystko _mieli_ tu przybyć... Może zwyczajnie przegapiła wskazówkę, a Dumbledore kierował ich tu od początku.

- Hermiono? Możemy...

- Tak, przepraszam. Tylko myślałam. Może Dumbledore próbował powiedzieć nam, że mamy tu przyjść? Chociaż nie wiem, dlaczego mógłby pomyśleć, że wiem coś o tym znaku. Muszę... – Słowa _Muszę zapytać Snape'a_ niemal wyrwały się z jej ust, dlatego szybko przełknęła. _-_ Muszę trochę poczytać. Ale może wpadliśmy na jakiś trop, Harry!

Harry wyglądał na rozdartego i uświadomiła sobie, że odnalezienie rodziny było dla niego najważniejsze. Opanowała ekscytację i ponownie złapała go za rękę.

- Chodź. Znajdziemy ich.

Chodzili razem po cmentarzu, zatrzymując się przy każdym grobie i oczyszczając go ze śniegu. Harry poruszał się szybko, ledwie patrząc na napis, zanim ciągnął ją do następnego.

- Harry, są tutaj... Tutaj – powiedziała cicho, przywołując go do siebie.

Harry niemal podbiegł do niej, chociaż była ledwie kilka stóp dalej. Odsunęła się, aby przepuścić go bliżej, a on upadł na kolana i zaczął dokładnie oczyszczać napis ze wszystkich płatków śniegu.

Hermiona stała nieruchomo i obserwowała, jak Harry pochyla się i opiera czoło na grobie ojca. To było zbyt intymne, a jednak nie miała możliwości odejścia w inne miejsce.

- Tato, boję się – szepnął. Hermiona opuściła głowę. Czuła, że gorące łzy napływają jej do oczu. – Staram się, ale nie wiem, co dalej robić. Nie wiem, dokąd iść. – Łzy spływały, parząc jej lodowato zimne policzki. Odwróciła się.

- Pomóż mi – szeptał Harry. – Pomóż mi, proszę. – W końcu uświadomiła sobie, że Harry mówił do niej. Podniósł głowę i patrzył na nią błagalnie. – Nic nie mam. _Nic_ im nie przyniosłem!

Desperacja w jego głosie przytłumiła jej osąd. Wyciągnęła różdżkę z kieszeni płaszcza i machnęła nią. Pojawił się przed nimi wieniec z ciemiernika, a Harry złapał go i położył na grobie matki. Później wstał.

- Dziękuję – powiedział, pozwalając się przytulić.

o-o-o

Zamek był dziwnie pusty. Stoły domów w Wielkiej Sali nie były potrzebne, nie trzeba było nawet powiększać stołu nauczycielskiego dla jakichkolwiek uczniów, bo żaden z nich nie został na święta w Hogwarcie. Ten fakt irytował Snape'a i zmuszał go do snucia się po pustych korytarzach. Gdzie, na Merlina, według tych rodziców, dzieci mogły być bezpieczniejsze niż w Hogwarcie, gdzie dyrektorem był Śmierciożerca? Uważali, że ich śmieszne czary ochronią dzieci w domach? To było denerwujące.

Nie miał pojęcia, co ze sobą zrobić, bo raczej nie tęsknił za przebywaniem w ferie sam na sam z personelem. Nie wyobrażał sobie, że mógłby przełknąć cokolwiek na Uczcie Bożonarodzeniowej, która z pewnością odbędzie się w głuchej ciszy. Wystarczająco ciężko było jeść w otoczeniu paplających uczniów. Minerwa i pozostali zaczęli szeptać i chichotać, rzucając znaczące spojrzenia w jego kierunku, a następnie wybuchali śmiechem. Snape wytrzymywał, jego sposób bycia nigdy się nie zmieniał. Nie zrobił nic, żeby się odegrać, a nawet zauważać ich zachowanie, bo zrobienie tego byłoby równoznaczne z przyznaniem się, że sprawia mu to ból. Czuł się, jakby znowu był w szkole - przedmiot drwin i szyderstw, bez względu na to, dokąd poszedł. Czuł się, jakby znowu był _Smarkerusem. _

Kiedy więc nadeszło zaproszenie Malfoya, przyjął je natychmiast, nawet jeśli oznaczało to spędzenie ferii z rodziną, którą gardził, i z samym Czarnym Panem. Przynajmniej tam będzie mógł mówić i poruszać się bez zauważanych kątem oka szyderstw. Żaden Śmierciożerca nie odważyłby się z niego kpić.

Jednak kiedy tylko przybył, zrozumiał swój błąd. Było jasne, że zaproszenie pojawiło się na rozkaz Czarnego Pana. Lucjusz zdawał się nie aprobować jego obecności, bo był w jego mniemaniu, wyraźnym przypomnieniem tego, co sam stracił. Pozbawiony różdżki i rozdrażniony Malfoy snuł się po dworze, szukając powodu do krytykowania Snape'a za wszystko, co ten powiedział lub zrobił. Narcyza i Draco nie zachowywali się lepiej, chociaż podejrzewał, że obudził ich gniew przez robienie dokładnie tego, o co prosiła go Narcyza - przez uratowanie Draco od pewnej śmierci. Narcyza nienawidziła zobowiązań, a Draco był pewien, że Snape wtrącił się niepotrzebnie.

Dwór był bogato udekorowany. Gałązki ostrokrzewu zdobiły wszystkie płaskie powierzchnie, a cztery wspaniałe drzewka górowały w sali balowej. Jemioła zwisała z każdego sufitu, a dom wypełniały zapachy gotowanych przez skrzaty potraw. Jednak to wszystko wydawało się puste, bezsensownie radosne, bo dom był zbyt duży dla ich pięciorga. Obijali się po pomieszczeniach jak kulki, zderzając się ze sobą okazjonalnie i znowu zmieniając kierunek. W pokojach słychać było jedynie ciszę. Najwyraźniej nawet Śmierciożercy mieli rodziny, z którymi spędzali świąteczny czas.

Wigilijne popołudnie było podwójnie problematyczne. Narcyza nakazała im ubrać się na tradycyjną, świąteczną kolację, po czym wybiegła, by zająć się Bóg jeden wie czym, zostawiając go z Voldemortem i Malfoyem w salonie. Czarny Pan najwyraźniej delektował się napięciem między Snape'em i Lucjuszem i nie wysilał się, żeby poprawić sytuację.

- Severusie, cieszy mnie, że do nas dołączyłeś.

- Dziękuję, mój Panie. I dziękuję Lucjuszowi, który jak zawsze jest łaskawym gospodarzem.

Lucjusz prychnął.

- Żyję, by służyć Czarnemu Panu – powiedział, dając do zrozumienia, że nie chciał nikogo zapraszać.

- W rzeczy samej - odparł Snape. – Bardzo wiele... poświęciłeś. – Pozwolił dłoni przesunąć się po przedzie szaty, gdzie - jak wiedział Lucjusz - chował różdżkę.

Spojrzenie Czarnego Pana wędrowało między nimi z rosnącym rozbawieniem.

- To bardzo dobrze, że spędzę ferie z moim najbardziej zaufanym sługą – powiedział. Jego oczy zatrzymały się na Snapie, tak że nie mogło być wątpliwości, o kim mówi. – Mam plany, które, jak sądzę, niebawem zostaną wcielone w życie. Moim życzeniem było, żebyś mógł dzielić ze mną mój triumf.

Snape nie zadawał pytań. W przeszłości odkrył, że bezpieczniej jest pozwolić Czarnemu Panu na dążenie do celu tak krętymi ścieżkami, jak tylko ten chciał. Pytania mogły wywołać tylko wybuchy gniewu i okazjonalnie kary.

- Jestem zaszczycony możliwością dzielenia z tobą zwycięstwa, mój Panie.

- Tak, tak – mruknął Voldemort. – Świetnie poradziłeś sobie w Hogwarcie, Severusie. Carrowowie donieśli mi, że nadzorowałeś wszystko, od planów materiału po... poprawki, silną ręką. I że mimo zmian, wciąż jest wielu doskonałych uczniów. Najwyraźniej sprzedałeś moją wizję rodzicom. Jestem bardzo zadowolony.

- Mój Panie. - Snape pochylił głowę w kierunku Czarnego Pana.

Lucjusz parsknął.

- Lucjuszu, możesz nas zostawić.

- Może cię zainteresować, że Draco dostaje wiadomości z Hogwartu – powiedział Malfoy. – Panna Parkinson w końcu nadal jest w szkole. Mówi, że Gryfoni są na etapie ledwie hamowanego buntu. Twierdzi, że twój dyrektor jest śmieszny.

- To nie dziwne wśród Gryfonów... Większość z nich pochodzi z rodzin o rozrzedzonej krwi, pozostali są zdrajcami krwi. W każdym razie, ponieważ nie słyszałem słowa o _buncie,_ jak to ująłeś, zakładam, że Severus radzi sobie z nimi bez problemu.

Lucjusz wyszedł z pokoju, sprawiając wrażenie osoby, która najchętniej trzasnęłaby drzwiami.

- Wierzę, że Potter wróci do Doliny Godryka przed Nowym Rokiem – powiedział Voldemort zupełnie bez związku.

Snape kiwnął głową, jego oczy pozostały puste.

- Otrzymałeś jakieś wieści w tej sprawie?

- Twój raport, że dzieciak ucieka z przyjaciółmi od czasu tego _niefortunnego_ incydentu w Ministerstwie, spowodował przerwę. Przyznaję, myślałem o wysłaniu cię, żebyś ich upolował.

- To byłaby czysta przyjemność.

Voldemort zaśmiał się.

- Tak, mogę to sobie wyobrazić. Twój ciągły kontakt ze szlamą był bardzo przydatny. Muszę powiedzieć, że jestem pod wrażeniem, Severusie. Całkowicie ją oszukałeś.

- Omotanie dziecka nie jest trudne.

- Z pewnością. Jednak jest niezwykle bystra jak na Gryfonkę.

- Dziękuję za pochwałę, mój panie, jednak muszę zaprotestować. Ona jest tylko głupią dziewczynką.

- Nie będziemy się o to kłócić. Zwyczajnie chciałem powiedzieć, że niemądre byłoby marnować twój talent na wysyłanie cię, żebyś szukał dzieciaków po lasach. I czułem, że rozsądnie byłoby jeszcze zachować twój kontakt z dziewczyną. Chcę zobaczyć jej twarz, kiedy złapiemy ją i zobaczy ciebie przy moim boku.

Snape udał pożądliwy uśmiech.

- Również nie mogę doczekać się tego dnia, mój Panie.

- Tak – syknął. – A teraz, jak sądzę, ten dzień się zbliża. Pomyślałem, że zamiast gonić Pottera, lepiej pozwolić mu przyjść do mnie. Znam jego głupie serce. Będzie chciał wrócić do domu rodziców. Będzie wierzył, że jest w tamtym miejscu do odkrycia jakaś siła albo nieznana magia

To brzmiało zupełnie w stylu Pottera. Snape wstał i poszedł po wodę. Nie chciał patrzeć w oczy Czarnego Pana.

- Doskonale rozumiesz Pottera, mój Panie – powiedział.

- W rzeczy samej. W związku z tym wysłałem Nagini do Doliny Godryka. Będzie czekać na jakikolwiek znak jego obecności.

- Już coś wiesz?

- Nie. Chociaż... Potter ostatnio coraz bardziej pogrążał się w depresji. Czułem rozpacz promieniującą z jego umysłu. Jednak nagle pojawiła się nadzieja. Jasność w jego umyśle. Wierzę, że zdecyduje się odwiedzić rodziców. Poza tym, jaki może być lepszy moment niż Boże Narodzenie? - Czarny Pan zachichotał radośnie. To był przerażający dźwięk.

- Więc połączenie między waszymi umysłami pozostaje silne?

- Ośmielę się powiedzieć, że jest silniejsze niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

- Doskonale, mój Panie.

- Tak. Wierzę, że szybko dowiemy się czegoś nowego. Wybacz mi wystawienie cię na dziecinną zazdrość Lucjusza. Po prostu pomyślałem, że sprawi ci przyjemność pojmanie dziewczyny.

- Cieszyłbym się ze spędzenia ferii w twoim towarzystwie nawet bez dobrych wieści.

Czarny Pan uśmiechnął się przerażająco.

- Dziękuję, Severusie. Myślę, że teraz musimy przebrać się do obiadu, zgodnie z życzeniem naszych gospodarzy. Być może będziemy mieli co świętować.

- Do zobaczenia – odparł Snape i uniósł szklankę w stronę Voldemorta. Czarny Pan wstał i wyszedł z pokoju.

Snape pospiesznie wrócił do swoich komnat. Zmierzch zapadał nad Malfoy Manor. Gdzie ona była? Czy mógł zaryzykować skontaktowanie się z nią stąd? Kiedy rozmawiali ostatnio, nie usłyszał nic nadzwyczajnego. Nie wspomniała o planach odwiedzenia Doliny Godryka, ale dlaczego miałaby to robić? Zgodzili się, że będzie mówić mu o miejscach, które wcześniej bezpiecznie opuścili.

Czy to była pułapka? Czarny Pan wciąż miał podejrzenia co do jego uczuć wobec dziewczyny? Czy wszyscy go obserwowali, czekając, aż coś zrobi?

Snape skarcił się, kiedy zakładał szaty. Plany Czarnego Pana były ledwie stworzone w ostatnich miesiącach. Chociaż jego opis... _emocjonalnych potrzeb_ Pottera brzmiał przerażająco prawidłowo, nie było powodu, by sądzić, że on i Hermiona spędzą Boże Narodzenie w Dolinie Godryka. Z pewnością przesadzał. Snape stwierdził, że powinien zachowywać się, jakby nic na świecie się nie zmieniło. Nawet jeśli podejrzenia Czarnego Pana miały sens, prawdopodobieństwo, że to zdarzy się dzisiaj, było minimalne. Będzie musiał powrócić do Hogwartu bezzwłocznie, najszybciej, jak będzie mógł, nie ryzykując, że rozwścieczy Czarnego Pana. Stamtąd mógł odstraszyć Hermionę od wioski.

Poprawił kamizelkę i za pomocą różdżki zawiązał buty. Im dłużej tu zostanie, tym więcej informacji mógł wywnioskować z planów Voldemorta. Może wspominał coś o horkruksach w przeszłości, a Snape zwyczajnie nie zrozumiał znaczenia. Czarny Pan uwielbiał się napawać swoją mocą, jak robił to tego popołudnia. Trudno było mu nie dzielić się z poplecznikami oznakami swojej magicznej wyższości. Tak, pewnie wyjazd wyjdzie na dobre.

Ostrzeże ją z Hogwartu. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

o-o-o

Hermiona czuła się zbyt przytłoczona tym, co widziała na cmentarzu, żeby wejść do domu Potterów. Budynek wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak wyobrażała sobie, kiedy w dzieciństwie siedziała w słonecznej sypialni, próbując nauczyć się możliwie najwięcej o magicznym świecie przed wyjazdem do Hogwartu... Prawa część pierwszego piętra była oderwana; nawet drzwi wciąż były uchylone, jakby nie mogły zostać zamknięte, po tym jak _on_ je otworzył... Wtedy „Harry Potter" był jedynie nazwiskiem w książce, a teraz obserwowała, jak zbyt rzeczywisty, zbyt ludzki Harry Potter chwycił żelazną bramę przy domu swoich rodziców. To było zbyt wiele. Po prostu nie mogła tego znieść… chciała zabrać stąd Harry'ego dokądkolwiek, z powrotem do namiotu, ale z dala od tego bólu.

Ale Harry był podekscytowany. Pochylił się w stronę znaku wystającego z jeżyn.

- Patrz, Hermiono! Nie zapomnieli o nas!

Podeszła do niego i popatrzyła na magiczny marker.

_Powodzenia, Harry, gdziekolwiek jesteś._

_Jeśli to czytasz, Harry, wszyscy jesteśmy po twojej stronie!_

Nie mogła powiedzieć, dlaczego jej to nie poruszyło, dlaczego czuła się pożerana przez strach. Uniosła głowę i zobaczyła dziwną, bezkształtną postać, kuśtykającą w ich stronę. Oświetlała ją jedynie stojąca w oddali latarnia.

Nie, pomyślała. _Nie. _Widok kobiety, bo najwyraźniej ta postać należała do kobiety, sprawił, że miała ochotę krzyczeć. Kimkolwiek była, wiedziała, że Harry i Hermiona nie są mugolami, że stoją z szacunkiem przed domem Jamesa i Lily Potterów w samym środku wojny. To nie mogło być dobre. Wyciągnęła pelerynę niewidkę i niemal bezgłośnie szepnęła:

- Rusz się, powoli. Kiedy ścisnę twoją rękę, pobiegniemy. Wtedy nas stąd przeniosę.

- Nie – odparł Harry, ignorując to, że ściszyła głos. - To Bathilda Bagshot. Jestem pewien. Powinniśmy tam pójść, Hermiono. Może ona ma miecz...

- Ona nie ma miecza, Harry. Musimy iść!

- Ale ona znała Dumbledore'a!

- Harry!

Odepchnął pelerynę i podszedł do nieznajomej czarownicy. Hermiona ostrożnie poszła za nim. Dlaczego ta kobieta musiała wyjść akurat dzisiaj? Dlaczego stała tam cicha i nieruchoma, kiedy Harry się zbliżał.

- Bathilda?

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową z frustracją, chociaż kobieta skinęła i odwróciła się, idąc w kierunku, z którego przyszła. To było złe. Nie potrafiła tego wyjaśnić, ale sposób, w jaki ta kobieta się poruszała... Hermiona chciała krzyczeć, kiedy szli za staruszką. Chciała złapać rękę Harry'ego i siłą zmusić go do ucieczki.

Kiedy stara czarownica otworzyła drzwi i Hermiona wyczuła zapach, złapała łokieć przyjaciela.

- Proszę, Harry. Proszę, chodźmy. Ja...

- Nie! Musimy zdobyć to, po co przyszliśmy, Hermiono.

Kiedy kobieta wskazała gestem, że chce rozmawiać z Harrym sam na sam, Hermiona była już pewna. Gdy Harry wszedł na schody, wycelowała różdżką w pierścionek.

_Dolina Godryka? Boję się. _

o-o-o

Siedział po prawej stronie Narcyzy i próbował utrzymać postawę pełną godności, gdy skrzat domowy nakładał mu na talerz krem z groszku.

- Wszystko wygląda wspaniale, Narcyzo – powiedział.

- Dziękuję, Severusie – odpowiedziała neutralnie.

- Ponownie muszę podziękować za tak wspaniałe przyjęcie mnie w waszym domu w czasie świąt. Jestem waszym dłużnikiem.

Zesztywniała lekko na słowo „dłużnik".

- Wcale nie. Po prostu bolała mnie myśl, że spędzisz święta całkiem _samotnie_ – odparła.

Snape przełknął złośliwy uśmiech. _Świetnie zagrane, _pomyślał. Może wino uderzało mu do głowy. Sięgnął po szklankę z wodą.

- Draco – zaczął. – Jak czujesz się poza szkołą?

Chłopiec wyprostował się na siedzeniu obok Lorda Voldemorta. Snape zastanawiał się, czym zajmuje się to biedne dziecko. Nieważne, jak „zadowolony" zdawał się być Czarny Pan, było jasne, że Draco nie dostawał żadnych nowych przydziałów.

- Całkiem przyjemnie – odparł Draco z cieniem dawnego aroganckiego uśmiechu na ustach. – To miłe nie być otoczonym przez gorszych.

- W rzeczy samej, luksus – zgodził się Snape.

- Nasz Pan ma wielkie plany wobec Draco – powiedział Lucjusz. – Kiedy wojna się skończy, Draco dołączy do Ministerstwa jako starszy podsekretarz szefa Komisji do Spraw Urodzonych Wśród Mugoli.

- Zakładając, że zostaną do zarejestrowania jacyś urodzeni wśród mugoli – rzucił Snape, a Czarny Pan zarechotał. Lucjusz zaśmiał się grzecznie.

- To przejściowe stanowisko. Może któregoś dnia...

- Ach, aspirujesz na miejsce Thicknesse'a?

Ale nie usłyszał odpowiedzi Draco, bo nagle ból przeszył jego lewą rękę. _Pierścień. Kurwa. _

Wykonał ruch, jakby zamierzał sięgnąć po swój kielich, ale potrącił go, wylewając czerwone wino na ręce i talerz.

- Wybacz mi moją niezręczność, Narcyzo. Przepraszam – powiedział, wstając.

- Siadaj, Severusie – warknęła. – Skrzaty się tym zajmą.

- Oczywiście. Po prostu muszę odejść na chwilę, żeby umyć ręce.

- Ale z pewnością możesz... – zaczęła Narcyza, ale on już wychodził z pokoju. Gdy tylko znalazł się w łazience, zdjął z palca pierścień i przeczytał: _Dolina Godryka? Boję się._

Żadne przekleństwo nie przyszło mu do głowy. Żadne gorączkowe zaprzeczenia. Nic poza strachem i śmiertelną ciszą. Uniósł różdżkę.

_Pułapka. Uciekaj NATYCHMIAST._

To będzie trudne, może nawet niemożliwe. Część jego umysłu chciała go skarcić za niechęć do skontaktowania się z nią z Malfoy Manor. Nie. To nie był dobry moment. Później. Jeśli ona przeżyje, będzie miał na to mnóstwo czasu. Jeśli nie...

Musi wrócić do jadalni. Jeśli Voldemort będzie poruszony, dowie się, że ostrzegł ją zbyt późno. W przeciwnym razie wciąż będzie szansa. Zmusił się do miarowego kroku. Musiał być spokojny, jedynie lekko speszony jak osoba, która właśnie wylała wino na obrusy gospodyni.

Za późno. _Za późno. _Oczy Czarnego Pana błyszczały.

- Wygląda na to, że czas nadchodzi, Severusie – powiedział, kiedy Snape ponownie wszedł do pokoju. – Nagini jest podekscytowana. Robi się... głodna.

Żołądek Snape'a skręcił się boleśnie, gdy wykrzywił usta w uśmiechu.

- A więc rzeczywiście to bardzo szczęśliwe święta – powiedział.

Voldemort wstał z krzesła, sycząc.

- Wzywa mnie. Ma chłopca. Oczekuje mojego przybycia. – Uniósł różdżkę i machnął nią w kierunku ściany, która natychmiast zniknęła. Podszedł do otworu i z łopotem wieczorowych szat odleciał.

Snape spojrzał na Lucjusza, którego blada twarz wyrażała szok.

- Ściana... – zaczął.

- Jestem pewien, że wam to wynagrodzi – powiedział Snape i również wyszedł do ogrodu. Noc była ciemna i zimna. Snape obrócił się w miejscu i zniknął.

o-o-o

Włożyła pierścionek na palec, wbiegając już na schody. Było ciemno, więc wyciągnęła ręce na boki, żeby wyczuwać drogę. Niemal wrzasnęła, gdy opuszkami palców dotknęła ściany. Powierzchnia była mokra, lepiąca się od jakiejś dziwnej substancji. Poświeciła sobie różdżką. Co to było? Nieważne, musiała znaleźć Harry'ego. Było kilkoro drzwi na szczycie schodów, ale gdy tylko wbiegła na piętro, usłyszała przerażający syk. _Język wężów_, pomyślała i poszła za dźwiękiem i zapachem do malutkiej sypialni. Weszła, trzymając różdżkę przed sobą, w samą porę, żeby zobaczyć nierówną postać Bathildy Bagshot rozpadającą się i topniejącą, odkrywającą ogromne cielsko węża.

Uniosła dłoń do ust. Harry stał plecami do niej. Został przeklęty? Dlaczego tego nie widział?

- Harry! – wrzasnęła i machnęła różdżką. – _Drętwota! Drętwota!_

Czerwone światło wystrzeliło z jej różdżki, ale wąż z łatwością go uniknął, odsuwając głowę w tył.

Harry odwrócił się wolno, zbyt wolno, a wąż zaatakował. Widziała, jak zatapia kły w jego ramieniu i zaczyna się owijać wokół jego ciała.

Syczał coraz głośniej, a Hermiona strzelała w jego stronę kolejnymi zaklęciami.

- _Drętwota! Sectumsempra! Relashio!_

_Relashio _chyba trafiło. Wąż rozluźnił uścisk na Harrym, ale ten nie miał różdżki... gdzie była? Przyjrzała się podłodze. Czyżby wąż ją zabrał?

- _Levicorpus!_ – krzyknęła, ale to był błąd, bo teraz wąż unosił się w powietrzu. Jego ogromne cielsko uderzało w ściany, zrywając tynk. Ogon przeleciał tuż obok jej twarzy.

- Hermiono! – Zrobiła unik i podbiegła do Harry'ego, który sięgnął ślepo po jej dłoń. Odłamki okularów uderzyły w jej twarz. Wąż spadał, sycząc wściekle. Harry ciągnął ją do tyłu, ale nie, nie, to nie było dobre, wąż zapędzi ich w kąt. Skierowała przyjaciela w stronę okna.

- On nadchodzi! - bełkotał Harry. – Nadchodzi, jest w drodze… nie wydostaniemy się stąd!

- Musimy się stąd wydostać. Chodź! – wrzasnęła i pociągnęła go z całych sił w stronę okna. – _Confringo!_ – krzyknęła, a ściany zaczęły się walić naokoło. Kiedy szkło pękło, weszła na parapet, ciągnąc za sobą Harry'ego i nie zwracając uwagi na pozostałe, ostre krawędzie raniące jej stopy. Bez wahania skoczyła w ciemność.

o-o-o

Snape aportował się dokładnie na środku ulicy. Tuż przed nim był posąg Lily i Jamesa, posąg, przed którym spędził wiele samotnych, ciemnych nocy, takich jak ta, wpatrując się w dowód tego, co zrobił. Ale teraz nie miał czasu na myślenie o tym, co kiedyś kochał i zniszczył, bo jedynym jego celem było dotarcie do Hermiony na czas, niepozwolenie, aby to stało się ponownie. Miał wrażenie, że ulica przyciąga go w dół. Czy nie pojawił się kiedyś w tym samym miejscu i nie biegł tą samą drogą? Jakim cudem to działo się znowu, skoro tym razem powinien mieć możliwość to powstrzymać?

Kiedy biegł, usłyszał krzyki z okna na piętrze i niemal upadł. To było tak podobne...

_Hermiona..._

Krzyk wściekłości Voldemorta odbił się echem po pustej ulicy. Nie pozwolił sobie na odczucie nadziei, ale biegł dalej.

Dotarł do budynku w samą porę, żeby zobaczyć dwoje mugoli skaczących w powietrze. Mała, rozczochrana kobieta obejmowała łysiejącego mężczyznę, wijąc się i krzycząc. Uniósł różdżkę, chcąc ochronić ich przed upadkiem, ale zniknęli.

Zniknęli. Ścisnął różdżkę w dłoni tak mocno, że jakaś część jego umysłu upominała go, że złamie ją, jeśli nie rozluźni uchwytu. Zobaczył chorobliwie blade ręce Voldemorta wyciągające się przez okno.

- Wybacz mi, mój panie – zawołał tępo. – Kiedy przybyłem, właśnie się deportowali.

- _Crucio!_ – wrzasnął Voldemort, a Snape upadł na śnieg. Tak właśnie powinno być. Ona uciekła, a on zostanie ukarany.


	29. Chapter 29

Kolejny rozdział; betowany przez Morwenę.

W poniedziałek początek roku akademickiego, więc to co już mam przetłumaczone pojawi się pewnie w normalnym terminie, ale później mogą się zdarzyć dłuższe przerwy.

**Rozdział 29**

Za drugim razem ocknął się już przy murach Hogwartu. Kiedy obudził się za pierwszym razem, leżał w śniegu i zrozumiał, że Czarny Pan go tam zostawił. Zostawił go! Gdyby był nieprzytomny przez całą noc, najprawdopodobniej umarłby z wychłodzenia organizmu, a kto wtedy prowadziłby tę piekielną szkołę? Udało mu się aportować przed bramą Hogwartu. Leżał tam, oparty o ciężkie, zardzewiałe żelazo przez - jak mu się wydawało - godziny. Próbował odzyskać wystarczająco dużo sił, by wstać i wejść do szkoły. Wiatr chłostał jego zakrwawioną twarz. Voldemort nie miał bicza, więc zadowolił się klątwą tnącą.

Mogło być gorzej. Mógł użyć _Sectumsempry_. Przynajmniej rany zaczynały się już zasklepiać. Kiedy siedział tam, próbując osłonić twarz szatą, miał czas na myślenie. Ciekawe, dlaczego Dumbledore tego nie przewidział. Jako że Potter i Hermiona stawali się coraz bardziej zdesperowani, gdy ilość ich możliwości malała w miarę upływu czasu, mogli zacząć zachowywać się mniej rozsądnie. To wydawało mu się oczywiste i nie wyobrażał sobie, dlaczego Dumbledore nie wziął tego pod uwagę. Nie zamierzał dłużej zwlekać z dostarczeniem im miecza Gryffindora. Oni potrzebowali go teraz - musieli zrobić coś pozytywnego, aby oczyścić umysły i wrócić na wyznaczoną ścieżkę. Nie zastanawiał się, jak bardzo pragnął zobaczyć Hermionę, dotknąć jej skóry i wiedzieć, że jest bezpieczna. Widział, jak unosiła się w powietrzu i znikała, ale to nie było to samo... Chciał poczuć ją pod swoimi dłońmi, całą i zdrową. Tak szybko, jak tylko będzie mógł, zaniesie jej miecz. Zobaczy się z żoną przed Nowym Rokiem.

Ta myśl dodała mu sił i wreszcie zdołał stanąć na nogi. Chociaż poruszał się powoli, a wiatr przeszkadzał mu przy każdym kroku, dotarł do zamku.

o-o-o

Hermiona próbowała skontaktować się ze Snape'em przez portret, ale Phineas Nigellus powiedział tylko, że od kilku ostatnich dni dyrektor jest nieobecny. Bała się znowu używać pierścienia, bo nie miała pojęcia, gdzie znajdował się Snape, gdy dostał jej wiadomość i ile kosztowała go odpowiedź.

Dlaczego się nie odzywał? Przez stan Harry'ego i milczenie Snape'a Hermionę ogarniała ledwie możliwa do stłumienia panika.

Aportowała się z przyjacielem w lesie na południu Walii. Ciało Harry'ego uderzyło z okropnym hukiem o ziemię. Hermiona zauważyła, że chłopak nie był przytomny. Nie spał, ale nie był przytomny. Mamrotał bez sensu, chwilami krzycząc, a chwilami się śmiejąc. Natychmiast pomyślała o tym, co powiedział jej w dniu urodzin: „Ty nie spałaś. Przynajmniej nie w takim sensie, jaki znam."

Rzuciła _Muffliato_ i wytyczyła wokół nich krąg wystarczająco duży, żeby pomieścić wewnątrz niego namiot. Rzuciła wszystkie zaklęcia ochronne. Później upadła na kolana i szarpnięciem rozpięła płaszcz Harry'ego. Sięgnęła po horkruksa. Medalion wypalił dziurę w koszulce chłopaka. Niebieska bawełna była wokół niego przypalona. Hermiona próbowała podnieść go z klatki piersiowej przyjaciela, ale nawet nie drgnął. Zdawał się pulsować, przypominając coś w rodzaju serca.

- _Accio_ horkruks - powiedziała, ale przedmiot nie poruszył się. Wypróbowała zaklęcie odklejające, ale bez skutku. W końcu wycelowała różdżką w pierś Harry'ego.

- _Diffindo_ – szepnęła, bojąc się, że czar zadziała zbyt głęboko. Wycięła medalion ze skóry przyjaciela i odrzuciła go. Wygrzebała torebkę z kieszeni płaszcza i przywołała fiolkę z dyptamem. Wylała kroplę na ranę i z uwagą obserwowała, jak dymi się i pieni... i leczy. Za pomocą różdżki odcięła rękaw Harry'ego. Wydawało jej się, że widziała kły Nagini zbyt blisko...

Zobaczyła zadrapania - dwa, długie i czerwone, ale bardzo płytkie. Dotknęła ukrytej w kieszeni dżinsów fiolki z Vita Secundusem. Jeszcze nie. Snape powiedział, że nie, dopóki nie będzie innego wyjścia. Rozsmarowała kilka kropel dyptamu po rankach i patrzyła, jak się zasklepiają. Jeśli on nie wyjdzie z tego koszmarnego stanu, jeśli to się pogorszy... Wtedy może. Ale jeszcze nie teraz.

Kiedy upewniła się, że Harry jest bezpieczny i wyleczony tak dobrze, jak umiała, wyjęła z torby namiot i położyła go na leśnym poszyciu. Machnięciem różdżki rozstawiła go. Przelewitowała Harry'ego do środka i ułożyła na łóżku, przykrywając go kocem. Poruszył się i wzdrygnął pod jej dotykiem.

- Harry! - zawołała. – Harry!

- Nie – wymamrotał. – Nie Harry, nie on, błagam, nie Harry!

- Harry, już w porządku, jesteś cały!

Ale wciąż nie reagował. Wtedy wyjęła portret i zawołała Snape'a. Phineas Nigellus udzielił jej enigmatycznej odpowiedzi.

Gdzie był Snape? Gdzie była pomoc?

o-o-o

Snape upadł w drzwiach gabinetu, przeczołgał się do biurka i podciągnął na kolana.

- Black – szepnął. – Masz od niej jakąś wiadomość?

- Mam – odparł mężczyzna.

- I? - Snape nie powstrzymał nuty zniecierpliwienia w głosie. Gdy się dowie, będzie mógł zacząć się leczyć.

- Wołała cię przez całą noc co godzinę. Zmęczyły mnie jej błagania. Jestem dyrektorem, Snape. Nie sową.

- Wybacz... - Snape wspiął się na krzesło przy biurku. - Wybacz mi. To był nagły wypadek. Zechciałbyś się z nią skontaktować?

- Potrzebujesz pomocy medycznej, zanim zaczniesz z kimś rozmawiać – powiedział ostro Dumbledore. – Zajmij się natychmiast ranami, Severusie. Nie jesteś w stanie dyskutować.

- Zgredku! - krzyknął Snape, a skrzat domowy pojawił się z trzaskiem w jego gabinecie. - Eliksiry, proszę... Mój składzik. Eliksir uzupełniający krew, dyptam... Szybko.

Skrzat zdawał się wirować. Czy to się już nie wydarzyło? Zgredek wysyłany po eliksiry. Wkrótce zajmie się ręką dyrektora. Później będzie coś o Hermionie...

Otworzył oczy i zobaczył Zgredka przestępującego nerwowo z nogi na nogę.

- Zgredek przyniósł eliksiry, dyrektorze.

Kiedy wyciągnął rękę po fiolki, skrzat odskoczył. Ach tak. Zaczął sobie przypominać, gdzie jest.

- Dziękuję – szepnął Snape i wlał sobie do gardła eliksir uzupełniający krew. Jego umysł zaczął się rozjaśniać. - Posiedzę tu jeszcze chwilę, Zgredku, a później pójdę do łazienki zająć się ranami. Będziesz tak miły i przyniesiesz mi z kuchni trochę zupy? – Zgredek zawahał się, ale w tym momencie odezwał się Dumbledore:

- Dyrektor Snape prosił o zupę, Zgredku. Pewnie nie wzgardziłby też filiżanką herbaty.

- Tak, sir - odparł skrzat i zniknął.

Snape powoli wstał i powlókł się do łazienki. Złapał brzegi porcelanowego zlewu, żeby utrzymać się prosto i popatrzył w lustro. Jego twarz wyglądała okropnie, ale dyptam wystarczy. A poza tym i tak nigdy nie startowałby w konkursach piękności. Użył różdżki, żeby przenieść krople dyptamu z butelki i rozsmarować je po rozszarpanej twarzy. Skóra natychmiast zaczęła się łączyć, nawet w miejscach, gdzie wyglądała na przypaloną i wyrwaną przez uderzenia ostrych narzędzi. Podwinął rękawy i rozprowadził lepką ciecz na ramionach i dłoniach. Lepiej. Dużo lepiej. Na jego piersi była długa, wąska szrama - uderzenie przeszło przez jego ciężkie, adamaszkowe szaty. Dokładnie usunął materiał i zamknął różdżką ranę. Nie chciał przedawkować dyptamu, zresztą nie przeszkadzała mu taka blizna, dopóki przykrywały ją szaty. Niewielka część jego umysłu upierała się, że na to zasługiwał.

Powinien poprosić o środek przeciwbólowy. Cholerna pocruciatusowa migrena właśnie się zaczynała, a jego tors wciąż bolał. Ale prawdopodobnie odpoczynek i jedzenie wystarczą. Nie chciał prosić o nic więcej skrzata domowego, który był bardziej skłonny do wykonywania poleceń portretu niż żyjącego dyrektora.

Kiedy wrócił do gabinetu, ponownie usiadł za biurkiem, opierając głowę na dłoniach i próbując zmniejszyć ucisk w skroniach.

- Może zechcesz mi powiedzieć, co się stało?

- Może _ty_ zechcesz mi powiedzieć, po co poszli do Doliny Godryka?

- Dolina Godryka? – zapytał szybko Dumbledore. – Z pewnością nie... to znaczy nie oczekiwałem, że dotrą tam przed wiosną.

- A więc Czarny Pan zaczął rozumieć Pottera lepiej niż ty, starcze, bo on _oczekiwał_ go tam. Czekał.

- Ale zdołałeś...

- Dumbledore – powiedział poważnie Snape. – Prawie ich dzisiaj złapał. Gdyby panna Granger nie miała wątpliwości i nie skontaktowała się ze mną, z pewnością już by ich miał. Połączenie Voldemorta z Potterem wciąż jest silne. On zaczyna rozumieć chłopca i, na Boga, robi się w tym coraz lepszy. Dostarczę im miecz Gryffindora.

- Severusie, bądź rozsądny. Jesteś w szoku, a twoje rany są rozległe. Najpierw coś zjedz. Wtedy porozmawiamy o tym, co robić dalej.

- Nie będę tego słuchał, Albusie. Oni potrzebują celu i kierunku. Muszą poczuć, że dociera do nich pomoc, że są jakieś odpowiedzi. Albo zaczną w swojej desperacji zachowywać się jeszcze głupiej. Dam im to. Kiedy tylko będę miał wystarczająco siły na podróż.

o-o-o

Leżała w łóżku wsłuchana w odgłosy nocy. Sen nie nadchodził. Było ciemno i cicho, ale jej umysł nie uspokajał się, nie przestawał krążyć wokół znajomych pytań bez odpowiedzi.

Jak mieli znaleźć pozostałe horkruksy? Dlaczego Snape się nie odzywał? Dyrektor Black skontaktował się z nią wczesnym rankiem - po tym jak uciekli przed Voldemortem - i powiedział jej, że Snape przybył do Hogwartu, ale od tego czasu znów milczał. Przewróciła się na łóżku i spróbowała skoncentrować się na dźwiękach dochodzących z zewnątrz. Harry czasami poruszał się, oddychał głęboko, przewracał kartki. To było rzeczywiste. To był Harry. Musiała się przespać.

Od czasu koszmaru w Dolinie Godryka powiadomiła Harry'ego, gdzie się zatrzymają, tylko kiedy grzebała w torebce. Czuła chłód, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że to całe zdarzenie mogłoby nie mieć miejsca, gdyby tylko dzielili się informacjami ze Snape'em. Nie próbowała już ukryć przed nim ich lokalizacji, nawet jeśli było zupełnie nieprawdopodobne, że Śmierciożercy czyhają z zasadzką w Forest of Dean. W jej umyśle czaiła się malutka, niewypowiedziana nadzieja, że jeśli będzie wiedział, gdzie ona i Harry są, przyjdzie.

Kiedy przyjdzie? Wiedziała, że potrzebują miecza. Harry nie był taki sam, od kiedy obudził się z gorączki. Z jego słów wywnioskowała, że spędził całe godziny, dryfując między umysłem Voldemorta a własnym. Ciekawa była, jak wiele wspólnego miał z tym horkruks, jak bliski był on całkowitego przejęcia jego głowy. Od tej nocy nigdy nie nosili tej rzeczy dłużej niż przez dwie godziny. Czasami, bez pytania drugiej osoby, któreś z nich wieszało to na końcu jednej z prycz, skąd zdawało się spoglądać na nich jak ogromne, wrogie oko. Medalion robił się coraz dziwniejszy. Kiedy patrzyła na niego, przychodziło jej na myśl słowo „żeruje". Harry nie dyskutował z nią ani nie rozmawiał o tym, co stało się w domu Bathildy Bagshot. Nie wiedziała, czy to dlatego, że wstydził się zapędzenia ich w pułapkę, czy też dlatego, że nic nie zyskali na wyprawie do Doliny Godryka. W każdym razie gdy próbowała planować, stawał się milczący, humorzasty i rzucał jej gniewne spojrzenia. Często brał w nocy pierwszą wartę i mówił jej, żeby się przespała, a później siedział dłużej, niż musiał, budząc ją o świcie. Stawał się coraz bledszy, a pod oczami pojawiły mu się sińce. Zapewne bał się spać. Potrzebowali tego miecza.

Hermiona usłyszała dźwięk wskazujący na to, że Harry się podnosi. Może tej nocy w końcu zaśnie i poprosi ją o czuwanie. To byłoby dobre wyjście… Ona i tak najwyraźniej dziś nie zaśnie, a miała nadzieję, że trochę odpoczynku poprawi mu nastrój. Ale chrzęst kroków oddalał się od namiotu, zamiast przybliżać. Opuszczał ją? Dokąd szedł? Ile zostało mu kroków, zanim obóz stanie się dla niego niewidzialny i nie będzie mógł wrócić?

Spuściła nogi z łóżka i założyła buty. Noc była lodowata, więc biegła w stronę klapy namiotu, owijając się ciasno ramionami. Wyszła na niewielką polankę, która pozostawała wewnątrz osłon. Rozglądała się z niepokojem. Otworzyła usta, żeby za nim krzyknąć, chociaż to nie mogło się dobrze skończyć, jeśli naprawdę odszedł. Nie usłyszałby jej, nieważne jak głośno by wołała. Przypomniała sobie, że miał horkruksa. Miał go od obiadu. Czy to możliwe, że ta rzecz opętała go, sprawiła, że myślał...

Wtedy jej pierścionek zrobił się gorący, a z jej ust wydobył się zaskoczony pisk. Pewnie [_była _jakaś zasadzka w Forest of Dean... Harry już został zwabiony, a Snape ostrzegł ją zbyt późno...

Zsunęła pierścionek z palca i w świetle księżyca odczytała wiadomość.

_Opuść osłony._

Wpatrywała się w słowa, a jej serce biło gwałtownie. _Opuść osłony._ Czy on... Czy odważy się go posłuchać?

To był Snape. Musiał być. Nikt inny nie mógł użyć pierścionka, nikt inny nie wiedział, że ona tam jest. Jej dłoń przesunęła się do kieszeni, w której była różdżka. Złapała ją i wyciągnęła, unosząc nad głowę. Złote światło wystrzeliło z jej końca, kiedy osłony opadały, sprawiając, że stała tam na widoku: mała, chuda dziewczynka obok zniszczonego namiotu w samym środku lasu.

Patrzyła na skraj polany, gdzie drzewa rosły gęściej. Warstwa śniegu na ziemi była cienka, większość zatrzymała się na gałęziach. Ciemność zdawała się promieniować z podłoża. Nie mogła widzieć, nie mogła...

Ale był tam, wychodził z cienia drzew. Jego czarna peleryna powiewała na wietrze. Czy zawsze był tak wysoki? Na chwilę jej serce zamarło. Czyżby tak łatwo zapomniała jego twarz, sposobu, w jaki poruszał się z tak płynną pewnością? Szedł w jej kierunku powoli, jakby bał się, że mu ucieknie, ale ona stała w miejscu, mimo lodowatego wiatru przenikającego przez jej sweter i kłującego skórę. Nie mogła się odwrócić.

o-o-o

Stała tam, przed namiotem, bez ruchu. Była chuda. Dużo chudsza i silniejsza niż pamiętał, a jej włosy były dłuższe i sprawiały wrażenie mokrych. Wiatr rozwiał z jej twarzy kosmyki, a światło księżyca oświetliło postrzępione końcówki, sprawiając, że wyglądała, jakby otaczała ją aureola. Opuściła ramiona wzdłuż boków, trzymając różdżkę w jednej dłoni. Nie uniosła jej, nie wycelowała w niego. Po prostu czekała, tak jak pamiętał, czekała, aż do niej przyjdzie.

Podszedł do miejsca, w którym były jej osłony, w którym widział pulsujące i blaknące złote światło. Zatrzymał się i spojrzał na nią, na tego spokojnego wojownika... Na jej cienki sweter, brudne dżinsy i sposób, w jaki patrzyła na niego, jakby nigdy nie miała przestać. Kiedy po raz ostatni ktoś tak na niego patrzył? Poczuł, jak mięśnie między jego brwiami rozluźniają się, chociaż nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że są zmarszczone. Jej twarz była taka otwarta... Szukał na niej jakiegoś śladu nienawiści albo niepewności, ale nie zobaczył nic oprócz jej brązowych oczu i lekko uchylonych ust, z kącikami uniesionymi w czymś, co nie było uśmiechem, ale _powitaniem._ Nic nie mówiła, ale nie winił jej za to, bo sam nie mógł myśleć o niczym poza jej imieniem.

Powoli uniosła jedną z rąk, podając mu ją, jakby chciała mu pomóc wejść do środka kręgu.

- Powinnaś... – wychrypiał. – Powinnaś zadać pytanie.

Pokiwała głową poważnie.

- Co wziąłeś z bagażu moich rodziców?

- Twoje zdjęcie – szepnął i podszedł bliżej, ale pokręciła głową.

- Zapytaj mnie.

O co mógł zapytać? Coś urosło w nim i zacisnęło gardło ze strachu. Nagle poczuł, że mógł umrzeć, zanim dostał szansę na dotknięcie jej.

- Jak brzmi twoje nazwisko? – zapytał.

Nie odpowiedziała, ale wsunęła się w jego płaszcz, otaczając go ramionami i przyciskając twarz do jego torsu. Przysunął ją bliżej, aby ochronić ją przed wiatrem i objąć mocniej. Jedną dłoń wsunął w jej włosy.

- Snape – szepnęła. – Snape. - Nie wiedział, czy to była odpowiedź, powitanie czy po prostu dźwięk wydobywający się z jej serca, ale zupełnie go to nie obchodziło. Znała go. Wiedziała.

o-o-o

Popchnął ją lekko w kierunku namiotu i już wiedziała, że powinni tam wejść, zejść z chłodu i otwartej przestrzeni, ale to oznaczało odsunięcie się, a tego nie potrafiła zrobić. Pokręciła głową przyciśniętą do ciężkiej, czarnej, wełnianej szaty.

- Tak – szepnęła. – Do środka.

W końcu odsunęła się i weszła do namiotu, co chwilę oglądając się za siebie, żeby upewnić się, że on wciąż tam jest. Kiedy rozświetliła różdżką mrok pomieszczenia, stał tuż za nią.

- Przyszedłeś.

- Sądziłaś, że ja...? – W jego twarzy było coś innego. Nowe blizny, tak, nowe linie pośród tych znajomych, ale nie o to chodziło. Usta były te same, płaszczyzna i zagłębienia jego policzków, krzywizna nosa... Ale coś się zmieniło. Wyglądał jak ktoś, kto cierpiał tak długo, że nie potrafi już rozluźnić twarzy. Wytrwałość w jakiś sposób wpisała się w jego rysy. Wyciągnęła rękę i dotknęła go niepewnie.

- Przestań. Wiedziałam, że przyjdziesz.

Stanęła na palcach, a on pochylił się w jej kierunku. Ich oczy spotkały się w chwili, gdy jego usta dotknęły jej warg. Objęła jego ramiona, a on przycisnął ją bliżej siebie, kiedy pogłębiał pocałunek. Wdychała go... ostry, znajomy zapach skóry, włosy dotykające jej twarzy. Czuła się przy nim oszołomiona, jakby wciąż wirowała. Czekała, tak, ale nie wiedziała, na co czeka. Na planowanie i wspólną pracę. Czekała na _niego_.

o-o-o

Ból. Właśnie to czuł, kiedy jej dotykał. Słodki ból, który zaczynał się na opuszkach palców gładzących jej kark, ból, który wytyczał ścieżkę od jego ust do wnętrza klatki piersiowej, gdzie palił i ściskał serce. Dlaczego nie było zaklęcia, które mogłoby zatrzymać czas albo zabić go tu i teraz? To uczucie było dla niego zbyt ogromne i teraz, kiedy to wiedział, nie potrafił zapomnieć, zaprzeczyć, uczynić nic poza krzyknięciem, ale nie wiedział, jak krzyczeć...

Jej palce rozpięły jego płaszcz i usłyszał szelest, jednak jakby nie swoimi uszami. Jedyne, z czego zdawał sobie sprawę, to dotyk jej ciepłych i lekko spierzchniętych ust na swoich, szorstkość jej języka, gdy badała jego wargi. Przysunął się bliżej, próbując się w nią wczepić, ale odsuwała się, żeby móc rozpinać jego szaty.

Wiedział, że powinien zaprotestować. Powinien, ale nie potrafił. To nie pożądanie go powstrzymywało, chociaż nie wiedział, jak inaczej to nazwać. To było coś bardziej pierwotnego, coś zbyt potężnego do opisania. Po prostu wiedział, że musi współpracować. Złapał więc brzeg jej swetra i przesunął go po jej talii, ramionach – a ona wysunęła się z ubrania. Miała bladą i gładką skórę. Pochylił się i dotknął twarzą tej skóry, wędrując ustami po jej obojczykach, które w świetle różdżki zdawały się wystawać jeszcze bardziej.

Wsunęła dłonie między ich ciała i zaczęła odpinać jego guziki, ale było ich zbyt wiele, zbyt daleko. Nakrył jej usta swoimi i wyciągnął koszulę ze spodni, rozpinając guziki od dołu, aż ich ręce spotkały się w połowie. Zsunęła koszulę z jego ramion, a on gwałtownym ruchem strząsnął ją na ziemię. Kiedy skóra jej piersi przycisnęła się do jego nagiego torsu, wydał z siebie gardłowy pomruk zadowolenia.

Odsunęła się i spojrzała na jego klatkę piersiową, podnosząc palce, żeby dotknąć ciemnoróżowej, świeżej blizny. Przycisnęła do niej dłoń. Otworzyła usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale najwyraźniej przemyślała to i po prostu oparła czoło na dłoni, która przykrywała jego serce. Popchnął ją, a ona odwróciła się w stronę łóżka, odpinając dżinsy i wychodząc z nich. Poszedł za nią, niemal oślepiony bólem, jakiego wcześniej nie znał. Zdjął spodnie i usiadł. Odsunęła pościel, co sprawiło, że poczuł zapach, który rozpoznał instynktownie... _jej_ zapach, ale również ostrą woń strachu, potu, łez i oczekiwania. Pomógł jej odepchnąć to wszystko, kiedy się na niego wspinała. Kiedy opadła na niego okrakiem, usłyszał długie, głębokie westchnienie, które zdawało się pochodzić z jakiegoś tajemniczego miejsca wewnątrz niej, westchnienie, które zdawało się wyrażać ulgę. Przycisnął ją do siebie poruszając biodrami i wsuwając się w nią całkowicie.

- Hermiono – szepnął.

- Tak. – To nie było pytanie, lecz odpowiedź. Przytulił twarz do miękkiej skóry jej szyi, lekko ją przygryzając. Jego dłonie spoczywały na jej biodrach. Ledwie się poruszali, jedynie się razem kołysali. Jej uda zaciskały się jednocześnie z lekkim naciskiem jego dłoni.

- Popatrz na mnie.

Położył dłoń u dołu jej pleców i zaczął przesuwać ją lekko do przodu i do tyłu, tworząc między nimi wirujący rytm. Rumieniec wykwitł na jej skórze, od jej piersi aż po linię włosów. Pochyliła się, opierając o jego rękę i spojrzała mu w oczy. Mimowolnie wśliznął się do jej umysłu i poczuł dziwną świadomość jej obecności we własnym. Wyczuł grube, ciężkie warstwy podniecenia, a pomiędzy nimi coś innego, coś, co sprawiło, że z trudem oddychał. Odwrócił wzrok, objął ją mocno, wysunął się z niej i przewrócił ją na łóżko.

- Severusie?

Klęknął między jej nogami. Spojrzał na jej drobną twarz w kształcie serca, jej loki rozsypane na poduszce, jej pytający wzrok. Chciał ją zapamiętać. W tej chwili mógł się zanurzyć; w tej chwili prawda była prawdą, niezaprzeczalną, a on mógł szukać jej i znaleźć tuż obok siebie. Będą wspinać się razem i wtedy będzie po wszystkim. Ale w tej sekundzie, na chwilę przed tym, kiedy wisieli nad przepaścią, wiedział, że zaglądali do swoich umysłów i byli teraz naprawdę nadzy.

o-o-o

Patrzył na nią jak ktoś oniemiały ze zdumienia, ktoś, kto machnął różdżką po raz pierwszy i zobaczył słonia wyskakującego z niej na środku salonu. W jego umyśle widziała to, co dobrze wiedziała, to, co chroniła pośród nieuwagi i zaniedbania, to, co miała najcenniejszego i ukrywała to w tajemniczych, ciemnych miejscach. Była zadowolona; jej twarz bolała z radości, ale to było również niebezpieczne. To coś między nimi było ostre jak światło słoneczne, miało krawędzie, które mogły ciąć. Wiedziała, że teraz będą musieli być bardzo ostrożni. Ale tutaj, w ciemności namiotu, samotnie, mogli płynąć na tym jak na fali. Mogli pić do woli, aż zaspokoją pragnienie.

Przyciągała go do siebie, złapała dłońmi jego biodra i przysunęła do własnych. Oparł czoło o jej głowę i zamknął oczy, wsuwając się w nią. Jej ręce objęły jego plecy, a on chwycił dłońmi jej ramiona, kiedy zaczął poruszać się głębiej.

- Chcę... – wymamrotał – chcę... w środku.

Uderzenie czystego pragnienia wzrosło w niej i wygięła się, żeby go spotkać, przyjąć go całkowicie w sobie. Rozsunęła bardziej kolana, a on użył masy swego ciała, aby je zablokować. Poruszał biodrami w przód i w tył, wślizgując się, przebijając do środka. Kiedy w pełni się uspokoił wewnątrz niej, kołysał się, uderzając miednicą o jej łechtaczkę, aż jej dłonie zaczęły szukać uchwytu jego ramion. Odrzuciła głowę do tyłu i skupiła się na słodkim tarciu, które zdawało się nadchodzić z każdego miejsca. Hermiona zamknęła oczy i oddała się mężowi, biorąc go w zamian.

o-o-o

Sądził, że będzie czuł się upokorzony tym, że Hermiona zna teraz jego ostatnie sekrety, ale zamiast tego ogarnął go głęboki spokój. Był owinięty wokół niej, przytulał się piersią do jej pleców, a ich nogi splatały się. Przez chwilę mógł rozejrzeć się po namiocie. Wcześniej był do tego niezdolny, pragnienie było zbyt silne, żeby pozwolić mu na dostrzeżenie czegoś poza jej znajomą, wyczekiwaną obecnością. Więc tutaj spędzała dni. Na tym krześle siadała, rozmawiając z nim, te ściany dawały zmieniające się cienie niekończących się godzin. Cieszył się, że je widzi, poznaje, że kiedy powróci, będzie mógł ją sobie wyobrazić w tym miejscu. Przesunął palcami po jej włosach i przysunął kilka kosmyków do twarzy.

- Jak długo możesz zostać?

Westchnął w jej włosy. Skąd wzięła się ta kobieta, która nie błagała o rzeczy nierealne, nie narzekała na to, że mieli niewiele czasu.

- Najwyżej godzinę. Miecz Gryffindora musi zostać wzięty z okazaniem męstwa, jak pewnie wiesz. Utopiłem go w zamarzniętym jeziorze. Mój patronus zaprowadził tam Pottera.

- Patronus! Genialne! – powiedziała, a na jej ustach pojawił się uśmiech.

- Mój patronus – potwierdził. – Ja... Wiem, co słyszałaś o moim patronusie, Hermiono, i...

Przytuliła się do niego.

- Nadejdzie czas, kiedy będę chciała wysłuchać wszystkiego o twoim życiu przed naszym ślubem, ale teraz mamy ograniczony czas, a chyba powinniśmy porozmawiać o horkruksach.

Ścisnął ją lekko, zanim rozluźnił ramiona. Czuł niemal zawroty głowy z powodu wielkości tego, co zostało mu dane. Połączył życie, nawet jeśli na krótko, z kobietą, której mógł ufać, której priorytety zgadzały się z jego własnymi.

- Zakładam, że masz notatki? – powiedział, unosząc brew, kiedy wstała i zaczęła się ubierać. Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Oczywiście.

Założył własne szaty, a ona podniosła z podłogi torebkę. Zapaliła różdżką lampę i wyczarowała przy łóżku stół. Z torebki wyjęła stosik pergaminów i kilka książek, które położyła przed nimi. Usiadł obok, tak że ich ramiona się stykały.

- Sądzę, że odkryłaś, że miecz zniszczy horkruksy?

- Tak – powiedziała. – Ze względu na jad bazyliszka, który zawiera ostrze. Nie mam bladego pojęcia, dlaczego Dumbledore nie powiedział tego Harry'emu, zanim wyruszyliśmy.

Snape skrzywił się.

- Dumbledore najwyraźniej sądzi, że Potter powinien dostać czas na odkrycie tego samodzielnie.

Potrząsnęła głową, a w jej oczach zamigotał gniew.

- On wie, że tu jesteś?

- Wie. Nie mogę powiedzieć, że był zadowolony, ale jest tylko płótnem i farbą, więc nie mógł mnie powstrzymać.

- Jak dużo wie?

- Póki co nie wie, że zrozumiałem sens waszej misji. Po prostu powiedziałem mu, że uważam, że Potter zacznie się zachowywać jeszcze idiotyczniej, jeśli nie dostanie miecza. Jeśli nie zrobi kroku naprzód.

- A o...

- O czym?

- O nas?

- Ach. Cóż, słyszałaś go tamtej nocy. Podejrzewa.

- Przykro mi. Jest wściekły?

- Enigmatyczny jak zawsze. Czasami myślę, że czeka, żeby zobaczyć, jak rozegra się wojna, by móc pochwalić dobro i zaprzeczyć wiedzy o złu.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego, wyraźnie zastanawiając się, w której kategorii umieściłby ich obecną sytuację. Przysunął się do niej nieco.

Wróciła do pracy, rozwijając kawałek pergaminu i wodząc dłonią w dół wypunktowanej listy. Przesunął arkusz tak, żeby leżał między nimi i pochylił się, aby odczytać pismo. Miał dziwne i ulotne poczucie straty. Byłoby... Byłoby miło z kimś pracować. Z kimś mądrym. Zorganizowanym. Nie widział siebie, siadającego do posiłku, który przygotowała, ale mógł sobie wyobrazić to. Ona robiąca notatki na marginesach jego notatek, krojąca w kostkę, kiedy on mieszał. Ale nie warto było o tym myśleć.

- Powiedz mi wszystko. Kiedy dowiedziałaś się o horkruksach?

- Dumbledore zaczął mówić o tym Harry'emu w zeszłym roku, mniej więcej wtedy, kiedy się pobraliśmy. Wierzył, że Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać rozdarł duszę sześć razy, zostawiając siódmy kawałek wewnątrz ciała. W tamtym czasie dwa horkruksy zostały już zniszczone: pierścień i dziennik.

Snape potaknął, więc kontynuowała.

- Dumbledore powiedział, że Czarny Pan – skrzywiła się, wypowiadając te słowa, a on ponownie pokiwał głową – lubił wybierać rzeczy mające dla niego jakąś wartość. Dla jego sposobu myślenia. Zasugerował Harry'emu, żeby szukał przedmiotów należących do założycieli Hogwartu..

- Rozumiem – powiedział. – A wiesz, czym są pozostałe horkruksy?

- Nie wszystkie – powiedziała. – I to nas spowalnia. Wiemy, że pierścień należał do Slytherina, podobnie jak medalion, który już mamy. Po to byliśmy w Ministerstwie. Dumbledore sądził również, że wąż, Nagini, jest horkruksem. Ale wciąż zostają dwa, których nie znamy.

Wąż. Nagini. Nagle kawałek układanki wskoczył na swoje miejsce. _Nadejdzie czas... po mojej śmierci... Nadejdzie czas, kiedy Lord Voldemort będzie obawiał się o życie swojego węża... Kiedy Lord Voldemort przestanie wysyłać węża z rozkazami i będzie trzymał bezpiecznie obok siebie pod magiczną ochroną, będzie, jak sądzę, bezpieczne, żeby powiedzieć Harry'emu._

- Co? – zapytała. – Wiesz coś. – Jak to możliwe, że tak doskonale odczytywała z jego twarzy myśli? Żadne drgnięcie mięśni nie powinno go zdradzić, a jednak wiedziała. Nie mógł jej okłamać.

- Hermiono, nie wiem, jak ci to powiedzieć. Nie chcę tego mówić.

- Powiedz.

- Potter jest horkruksem. – Skarcił się wewnętrznie. Zawsze musi być tak niedelikatny?

- Ale... Jakim cudem? – zapytała, a jej głos zrobił się piskliwy. – Dumbledore powiedział, że jest sześć, że Vo... Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać chciał siedem części duszy!

Spróbował jeszcze raz, delikatniej.

- Przed twoim szóstym rokiem... Przed twoimi urodzinami, kiedy Dumbledore wrócił do szkoły z klątwą w ręce, powiedział mi, dlaczego chce, żebym uwarzył Vita Secundus.

- Harry – powiedziała, nie rozumiejąc. – Dla Harry'ego.

- Dla Pottera, tak. Ponieważ wierzył, że Potter będzie musiał pójść do Czarnego Pana dobrowolnie, będzie musiał zostać zabity jego ręką, bo w innym wypadku Czarny Pan nie umrze.

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową.

- Nie rozumiem.

- Blizna, połączenie między ich umysłami, znajomość języka wężów... W Potterze jest cząstka Voldemorta, która umożliwia te rzeczy. Dumbledore nie powiedział mi o pozostałych horkruksach. Jestem pewien, że obawiał się, że to odkryję, zanim znajdziecie je i zniszczycie. Ostrzegał mnie, że Potter nie może wiedzieć aż do ostatniej chwili.

- I chciał, żebyś ty to mu powiedział?

- Tak. Powiedział mi, że kiedy Czarny Pan zacznie się bać o Nagini, nadejdzie czas, żeby powiedzieć Harry'emu. Wierzy, że on musi być zabity ręką Czarnego Pana. Dlatego uwarzyłem eliksir... Potter musi żyć wystarczająco długo, żeby się z nim zmierzyć.

- I zginąć. – Jej twarz była woskowo blada i nieruchoma.

- Wiem, że nie uwierzysz mi, kiedy powiem, że byłem... jestem... tak samo przerażony. Nie znam sposobu, żeby cię pocieszyć, ale udowodniłaś, że jesteś wykwalifikowaną i zaradną towarzyszką Pottera. Jeśli dotrze do Czarnego Pana, zanim użyje Vita Secundusa, wciąż będziesz go miała; życie wciąż będzie dostępne. Będziesz mogła użyć eliksiru.

- A jeśli nie? Kto go pokona, jeśli Harry zginie? – powiedziała płaskim i beznamiętnym tonem.

- Ktokolwiek, kto z nas będzie jeszcze żywy.

Siedziała tak cicho, że zaczął się bać. Powróciły jej kolory.

- Przepraszam, że nie powiedziałem ci wcześniej.

- Nie bądź śmieszny, Severusie. Kiedy miałeś mi powiedzieć? Nie wiedziałeś, co robimy. Na pieprzone jaja Merlina! Te wszystkie rzeczy, o które cię prosił... Kiedy to się skończy, zamierzam rzucić na portret najsilniejsze zaklęcie redukujące, jakie zdołam.

Snape prychnął.

- Będzie całkiem silne. – Wiedział, że włączenie w to Dumbledore'a było sposobem na poradzenie sobie z nową informacją. To musiało ukraść wiele nadziei, która jej została, i było mu bardzo przykro, że musiał to powiedzieć. Ale najwyraźniej mogli iść do przodu tylko razem. Już wiele rzeczy zostało ukrytych. Nie mógł dłużej przed nią udawać, a myśl o wysłaniu jej, żeby wykonywała polecenia Dumbledore'a bez wyjaśnienia, była dla niego odrażająca.

- Ale rozumiesz... tak? Rozumiesz, dlaczego pozostałe muszą być zniszczone najpierw? Dlaczego on nie może wiedzieć?

- Oczywiście, że rozumiem. Więc musimy zrobić to szybko. Muszę ochronić Harry'ego do tego czasu.

- Właśnie. Pamiętasz, jak zostałem wezwany w poprzednie Boże Narodzenie? – zapytał.

- Tak.

- Dowiedziałem się wtedy, że Czarny Pan chowa coś w skrytce bankowej Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Och! – Hermiona wzięła pióro i zaczęła pisać, ale Snape zatrzymał jej dłoń.

- Jak wyjaśnisz...?

Zaczerwieniła się lekko.

- Och, tak. Racja. Ale to bardzo ważne.

- Postaram się odkryć, co to jest, i czy jest szansa, żebym mógł to dla ciebie zdobyć.

- Nie – powiedziała. - Nie rób tego.

- Co? Dlaczego nie?

Przesunęła palcami po jego klatce piersiowej, wyczuwając bliznę.

- Masz wystarczająco wiele zajęć, a to należy do mnie. Nie chcę, żebyś ryzykował przez to swoją pozycję. Mogę to zrobić.

- Mówisz „przez to", jakby chodziło o coś trywialnego! Hermiono, wojna zależy od...

- Myślisz, że nie wiem, co robię? Wiem, czym są horkruksy.

Jej ton go powstrzymał. W czasie tych miesięcy, które spędziła na wędrówce, zdarzyło się tyle rzeczy, których nie wiedział, o które nie miał czasu zapytać. Co_ [i]wiedziała[/i]_ o mocy horkruksów? Ile już ją to kosztowało? Tak wiele razy ryzykowała życiem, zdrowiem psychicznym, żeby to zrobić. Nagle poczuł, że chce ją pocałować ponownie, żeby uspokoić tę czarownicę, swoją partnerkę, ustami, ale nie było na to czasu, więc spróbował słów.

- Wierzę w ciebie – powiedział. Kiwnęła głową i uśmiechnęła się trochę ponuro.

- Jeśli dowiesz się, co to jest... bez narażania się, oczywiście... Byłabym wdzięczna za informację.

W odpowiedzi uniósł kąciki ust.

- Oczywiście.

- Została jedna rzecz – powiedziała, ponownie przyglądając się pergaminowi. – Rozpoznajesz ten symbol?

Wskazała prymitywny znaczek, który narysowała na stronie. Przypominał trójkątne oko, o źrenicy przekreślonej prostą, pionową linią. 

- Nie. Co to jest?

- Nie wiem. Dumbledore zostawił mi tę książkę w testamencie – powiedziała, podnosząc „Baśnie Barda Beedla". – Ten symbol był narysowany nad jedną z historyjek. Widziałam go na grobie w Dolinie Godryka. Na kamieniu było nazwisko Peverell. To nie wyglądało na zbieg okoliczności. Harry wspomniał, że to mógł być znak Grindelwalda?

_[i]Znak Grindelwalda? Co, na Merlina?[/i]_ Nie pojmował, jak Dumbledore mógł oczekiwać, że ona to rozwikła bez żadnej pomocy.

- To z pewnością nie był zbieg okoliczności, chociaż nie znam symbolu ani jego znaczenia. Ale przez ostatnie miesiące Czarny Pan często mówił o Grindelwaldzie. W pewnym momencie chyba wspomniał o tym, że chce złożyć wizytę w Nurmengardzie.

- Harry powiedział, że Ksenophilius Lovegood miał wisiorek z tym znakiem na weselu Billa i Fleur.

Snape potrząsnął głową i przez chwilę spoglądał w sufit.

- Nie wierzę, że to proponuję, ale może powinniście odwiedzić szalonego pana Lovegooda. Jak sądzę, znasz jego córkę?

- Tak, Lunę.

- Niepokoi mnie tylko, że był bardzo zaangażowany w obronę Pottera. Ale nie słyszałem jeszcze o nim wśród śmierciożerców. A Dumbledore ufał najdziwniejszym postaciom – dodał sarkastycznie. – To może być warte zachodu.

- Porozmawiam o tym z Harrym.

- Dobrze. Zobaczę, czego uda mi się dowiedzieć.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy, ramię przy ramieniu, w świetle lampy. Złapała go za dłoń.

- Dumbledore jest głupcem i marnuje twój talent – powiedziała, głosem niewiele głośniejszym od szeptu. – Wciąż nie podoba mi się niebezpieczeństwo, które wiąże się z tym, że wiesz to wszystko.

- Niebezpieczeństwo nie jest ani mniejsze, ani większe, niż było. Jak Dumbledore niedawno mi powiedział, mam już sekrety, za które warto umrzeć. Poradzę sobie z twoimi.

Zamknęła oczy i ścisnęła jego dłoń. Patrzył na nią przez dłuższą chwilę, zapamiętując ją na wypadek, gdyby nie miał jej nigdy więcej zobaczyć: sposób, w jaki jej usta wykrzywiały się lekko, ciemne rzęsy kontrastujące z bladą skórą. To była jedyna rzecz, której nikt nigdy mu nie zabierze. Nikt inny nie będzie jej widział w takim momencie.

- Hermiono, chyba powinienem...

- Tak, wiem – powiedziała cicho. – Zobaczę cię znowu? To znaczy… przed końcem?

- Nie mam pojęcia – odpowiedział. Chciał znaleźć w sobie siłę, żeby ją okłamać. Zastanawiał się, czy rozumie, co kryje się za słowem „koniec".

- Severusie – zaczęła, a on wiedział, że zamierzała mu podziękować. Nie mógł do tego dopuścić.

- Nie – szepnął. Objął ją ramieniem i przyciągnął do siebie. Pochylił się i objął jej twarz drugą dłonią, całując tak mocno, jak tylko mógł.

Kiedy ją puścił, spojrzał jej w oczy i szepnął:

- Pamiętasz, jak powiedziałem ci, żebyś nie powtarzała mi swoich planów? Że sprawy wypowiedziane głośno są trudniejsze do ukrycia?

Przygryzła wargę i pokiwała głową. Jej oczy szkliły się.

- Dobrze – powiedział. – Będę w kontakcie. – Wstał. Jeśli nie wyjdzie teraz, nie będzie potrafił tego zrobić.

- Bądź bezpieczny – powiedziała. – Przede wszystkim zostań bezpieczny. – Odwróciła się, zanim zniknął, jakby nie mogła na to patrzeć.

o-o-o

**Słowo od autorki w kwestii tego rozdziału:**

"Dla tych, którzy porównują tekst z kanonem: nie złamałam różdżki Harry'emu. I tak ma wystarczająco dużo na głowie."

**Pheebsik, paniparanojax**, mam nadzieję, że tym razem scen z Hermioną i Snapem jest wystarczająco ;)

**Magoriano, Nox, **cieszę się, że napisałyście; myślę, że rozdziały też będą pojawiać się rzadziej, bo czeka mnie raczej ciężki semestr i ciężkie przedmioty... Ronald mnie również wkurza niepomiernie i to od dłuższego czasu pewnie od trzeciego tomu mniej więcej ;) ale niestety; w kanonie egzystuje, więc i tutaj będzie się pojawiał...


	30. Chapter 30

Kolejna część; nie mam pojęcia kiedy będą następne, z góry przepraszam :)

**Milunia6** , kwestia kształtu patronusa rozwiązuje się w tym rozdziale.

**Kruszynko85** cieszę się, że Ci się podoba :) Chcę tylko podkreślić, że to jest tłumaczenie tekstu Lariope.

**Pheebsik** niestety po pierwszym tygodniu roku akademickiego mogę prawie na pewno powiedzieć, że czasu będę mieć bardzo mało... Ale spróbuję tłumaczyć w miarę regularnie ;)

Betowała Morwena.

Miłego czytania.

**Rozdział 30**

Przez chwilę siedziała zupełnie nieruchomo. Odszedł. Tak miało być, oczywiście. Ale nagle poczuła swego rodzaju brutalną nienawiść do namiotu, do tych znajomych ścian i zapachów. Nienawidziła różowego błysku płótna, kiedy padało na nie światło słoneczne, nienawidziła okropnie brzydkiego fotela z tym zatęchłym, aksamitnym obiciem i idiotycznymi, koronkowymi serwetkami. Nienawidziła miejsca, w którym niedawno on siedział obok niej, a teraz już go nie było... Przez chwilę ta ciasna, niekomfortowa przestrzeń, którą od tak dawna dzieliła z Harrym, zdawała jej się być domem. Teraz na powrót stała się tym, czym była wcześniej, a Hermiona nienawidziła jej za to, czym nie mogła być.

Z żalem usunęła stół, spakowała notatki i położyła się na swoim łóżku, które teraz pachniało nim w sposób, który pobudzał ją, zamiast uspokajać. Przycisnęła twarz do poduszki i wdychała woń jego włosów, czując się, jakby czegoś dosięgała.

Kiedy usłyszała z oddali odgłos kroków, usiadła i po raz ostatni rozejrzała się po pokoju, żeby upewnić się, że nie zapomniała o żadnym śladzie obecności Snape'a. Uświadomiła sobie, że Harry wróci z mieczem. Tej nocy zniszczą horkruksa. Ale kiedy wstała i podeszła do klap namiotu, usłyszała drugą osobę. Drugi głos, cichy, ale radosny. Harry prowadził go do namiotu.

Ron. To był Ron. Opuściła osłony, tak żeby Harry mógł wrócić i przez to Ron też ich znalazł. Poczuła nagłe pragnienie odbudowania zaklęć, żeby pokazać im, jak to jest stać samotnie na zewnątrz i bać się, że nigdy się nie powróci.

- Hej, czemu mogę zobaczyć namiot? – zapytał Ron, kiedy razem z Harrym podszedł bliżej.

- Nie mam pojęcia – odparł Harry. – Hermiono? – krzyknął.

Wyszła z namiotu i stanęła przed nimi z dłońmi wspartymi na biodrach.

- Wróciłeś, tak? – zapytała lodowato.

- Hermiono! Mamy miecz! I zniszczyliśmy...

- Nie mogłeś powiedzieć, dokąd idziesz? Nie pomyślałeś, jak się poczuję, kiedy wstanę i zobaczę, że ciebie nie ma? – Była w niej jakaś cząstka, która wiedziała, że mówi to, ponieważ właśnie tego od niej oczekują. Z tego, co wiedzieli, leżała tu, nie śpiąc od wielu godzin i zastanawiając się, gdzie podziewa się Harry. Ale była też inna część, tak zmęczona, wściekła, tak cholernie samotna, która teraz po prostu wybuchała, jakby musiała pozbyć się trucizny.

- Och... Yyy... Przepraszam za to. I, ee, Ron wrócił, jak widzisz.

- Tak, zauważyłam. Więc zobaczyłeś Rona i po prostu pobiegłeś za nim do lasu?

- Nie, Hermiono, to był patronus... Po prostu pojawił się znikąd. I wiedziałem, w jakiś sposób wiedziałem, że powinienem za nim iść. Więc...

- Czyj patronus? – warknęła.

- Nie wiem. To była... To była łania... – Oczy Harry'ego błyszczały.

- Poszedłeś za _nieznajomym_ patronusem do lasu?

- Cóż, tak. Jak mówiłem, po prostu wiedziałem, że powinienem to zrobić. I miałem rację, Hermiono, sama widzisz. Wiesz? Ta osoba, która go wyczarowała, była życzliwa, próbowała pomóc.

A więc jego patronus był łanią. Nie miała czasu na myślenie o tym, więc odłożyła to na później. Ale nie mogła powstrzymać wewnętrznego uśmiechu, słysząc Harry'ego opisującego Snape'a słowem „życzliwy".

- Czyli pojawił się _życzliwy_ patronus, a ty uznałeś, że najlepiej będzie po prostu stąd wyjść bez poinformowania mnie albo poproszenia, żebym pomogła ci znaleźć drogę powrotną. Więc powiedz mi, co się stało, po tym jak podjąłeś te genialne decyzje?

Entuzjazm chłopca zaczął przygasać. Spojrzał na Rona w poszukiwaniu pomocy. Ron otworzył usta, ale Hermiona uniosła różdżkę.

- Nie jestem gotowa, żeby sobie z tobą poradzić, więc po prostu siedź cicho. – Ron zacisnął usta. - Mów – poleciła Harry'emu.

- A więc patronus... i przysięgam, sama byś za nim poszła, Hermiono. Był... cóż, uroczy nie jest do końca słowem, które mam na myśli. – Dziewczyna ponownie uniosła różdżkę, więc Harry przyspieszył opowieść. – Łania weszła do lasu... i ja... ale nie wściekaj się, zawróciła i... no, poszła nad jezioro, to zamarznięte jezioro... Spojrzałem na dno i on tam był!

- _Miecz Gryffindora_ był w zamarzniętym jeziorze jakąś milę od naszego namiotu?

- Tak, mniej więcej. Zobaczyłem go tam, więc rozbiłem lód i...

- I zanurkował jak totalny świr. Nawet nie zdjął horkruksa – zakończył Ron.

- Ty... _Co?_ Bez czaru ogrzewającego ani...

- Wtedy Ron mnie uratował. I wzięliśmy miecz. – Harry spojrzał na Rona, który uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością.

Hermiona milczała. W końcu odwróciła się do Rona.

- Jak nas znalazłeś? – syknęła.

- Szukałem was od dawna i w końcu dzisiaj w nocy zobaczyłem łanię i myślałem, że to Harry ją wyczarował...

- Zapomnij o łani. Skąd wiedziałeś, że jesteśmy w Forest of Dean, Ron?

- Wygaszacz.

- Słucham? – warknęła.

- To Wygaszacz. Usłyszałem w nim twój głos. I nagle wiedziałem, dokąd iść i... Hermiono, przepraszam. Bardzo przepraszam. Wiem, że to żadne wytłumaczenie, ale horkruks...

Fałszywa złość przekształciła się w prawdziwą, kiedy patrzyła na całą i zdrową znajomą twarz tuż przed nią.

- Horkruks! – wrzasnęła. - Horkruks! Jak śmiesz przychodzić tu i narzekać na horkruksa? Kto z tym żył, kiedy odszedłeś, Ronaldzie? Myślisz, że Harry i ja _przyjemnie_ spędzaliśmy czas z tym cholernym medalionem? Tak naprawdę... – Odwróciła się do Harry'ego i wyciągnęła rękę. – Daj mi to.

- Co?

- Horkruks... Daj mi go.

- Nie mogę... Hermiono...

- Nie możesz? Harry, mówię poważnie, zamierzam zniszczyć tę rzecz tutaj i _zasługuję na to._ Zasługuję, bo zostałam. Myślisz, że w domu nie ma rzeczy, za którymi tęsknię? Myślisz, że _nie zostawiłam nic za sobą_, Ron? _Zostałam._ Więc daj mi tę rzecz i pozwól udawać, że to ciebie przebijam mieczem.

- Hermiono, nie możesz.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo Ron już go zniszczył.

- _Ron_ go zniszczył? – Jej głos zrobił się piskliwy.

- Jeśli zamierzasz dalej na mnie krzyczeć, postawię osłony, bo jestem pewien, że w tej chwili słychać cię w Hogwarcie – powiedział Ron, wyglądając na zirytowanego.

Hermiona machnęła różdżką, rzucając zaklęcia ochronne wokół namiotu. Cały czas ze złością wpatrywała się w Rona. W końcu odwróciła się do Harry'ego.

- Zadziałało? Jest martwy?

Harry wyjął zniszczony medalion, a Hermiona go wzięła. Leżał na jej dłoni otwarty i niegroźny. Obie szklane szybki, _oczy,_ jak pomyślała, były pęknięte i puste. Był martwy. Głośny szloch wyrwał się z jej piersi.

Ron podszedł do niej, ale odepchnęła go. Spojrzała na Harry'ego, który wyglądał na przestraszonego i zażenowanego. W lewej ręce wciąż ściskał miecz Gryffindora.

- Jest martwy i mamy miecz? - Jej głos był cichy i drżący.

- Właśnie to próbowałem ci powiedzieć – odparł chłopiec.

Przyjrzała się ich twarzom. Byli tak zadowoleni z siebie... Za jakiś czas sama będzie się cieszyć, ale teraz mogła tylko myśleć o mężczyźnie, który to umożliwił, który odrzucił każdego, kto próbował go kontrolować, żeby przyjść tu tej nocy i dać im nadzieję.

- Więc idę do łóżka – powiedziała. - Ale zanim to zrobię, chcę ci coś powiedzieć, Ronaldzie Weasley. Są ludzie, którzy zrobiliby wszystko, zaryzykowaliby wszystko, żeby nam pomóc. Ludzie, którzy woleliby umrzeć, niż nas opuścić.

Odwróciła się, weszła do namiotu i rzuciła się na łóżko.

o-o-o

Po powrocie do Hogwartu Snape poszedł prosto do lochów. Nie mieszkał tam od wielu miesięcy, jednak wciąż uznawał je za swój dom. Nie był jeszcze gotowy, żeby iść na górę na odprawę. Chciał czasu, żeby wszystko przemyśleć, zanim będzie musiał porozmawiać z Dumbledore'em. Chciał odtworzyć w myślach czas spędzony z Hermioną, nawet jeśli miał na to tylko kilka chwil.

Drzwi jego starych komnat wciąż odpowiadały na jego dotyk, a kiedy wszedł do środka, w pierwszej chwili ciężko było powiedzieć, co się zmieniło. Biurko wciąż stało na dawnym miejscu, a dywanik jego matki wciąż leżał przed nim. Przeszedł do salonu. Regały były prawie puste, a palenisko zimne, ale kanapa stała tam, gdzie zwykle. Opadł na nią i oparł głowę na miękkim zagłówku.

Pokój zdawał się trzymać go w niewoli. Wydawało mu się, że tutaj wciąż był sobą, a gdy tylko wychodził, zostawał niemożliwie skurczony. Zamknął oczy.

Kiedy się obudził, jego ręka instynktownie złapała różdżkę. Gdzie był? Spał?

Ból wszystko mu przypomniał. Forest of Dean, Hermiona, później jego komnaty, tak... Pierścień był gorący. Zapalił różdżką lampę i zdjął obrączkę.

_Trzy zniszczone. Zostały cztery._

Więc miecz zadziałał. Snape był niemal zadowolony, ale najwyraźniej nie mógł wykrzesać z siebie sił na odczuwanie czegokolwiek. _Trzy zniszczone. Zostały cztery._ Spróbował wyobrazić sobie Hermionę leżącą na łóżku i wysyłającą te słowa spod kołdry. Co miała na myśli? Czy to były słowa pociechy, wsparcia? Czy odliczała dni do jakiejś niewyobrażalnej chwili w przyszłości, kiedy wojna się skończy?

Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak będzie wtedy wyglądała rzeczywistość. W jego życiu nigdy nie było okresów, kiedy świat nie zdawał się czekać na Voldemorta. Czekać na jego odrodzenie, na jego upadek, na jego powrót, na to kiedy zawładnie, zagrabi i zwycięży. Oczekiwanie. Gdyby Voldemort zginął, gdyby naprawdę umarł, co by się stało? Czy on sam obudziłby się rano i wrócił do tych pokoi? Uczyłby eliksirów? Jaki miałby cel?

_Trzy zniszczone. Zostały cztery._ Czy te słowa miały zabrzmieć gorzko? Czy teraz Hermiona odliczała czas do momentu, w którym upadnie _Potter_? Snape'a bolała głowa. Przez krótką chwilę w tym małym, brudnym namiocie czuł, jakby robił coś znaczącego. Gdy minie ten czas, coś takiego powinno pomóc. Kiedy patrzył na jej notatki i mówił, co sam wiedział, czuł spokój i siłę. Moc. Ale teraz wyglądało na to, że biegnie tym samym ślepym tunelem, w którym przebywał od lat, którego końca nie mógł ani zobaczyć, ani w niego uwierzyć. Zaczynał się starzeć, usuwać się w cień.

To nie poświęcenie się go martwiło. Od dawna rozumiał wartość swojego życia. W dniu, w którym zdecydował się zostać szpiegiem Dumbledore'a, wiedział, rozumiał, że może zginąć, robiąc to. I to było dobre, prawda? Spłaciłby dług, później umarł i ból by się skończył… to wydawało się być wystarczającą zapłatą za czynione usługi. Nie, nie miał problemu ze śmiercią. To było coś innego, coś, czego nie potrafił nazwać. Chodziło o to odliczanie, poczucie, że zbliża się koniec i fakt, że mimo to nie czuł _ulgi_.

Wstał. Co robił tu na dole, w pustym pokoju, gapiąc się na nieistniejący ogień, śpiąc, na litość Merlina? Miał pracę do wykonania. Przeszedł do gabinetu i wyszedł na korytarz. Ale kiedy zamknął drzwi, nałożył na nie bardziej skomplikowane osłony. Przeszkadzała mu myśl, że ktoś mógłby tam wejść, chociaż nie potrafił wyjaśnić dlaczego. Pokój tkwił w jego myślach jak coś niemal zapomnianego.

Kiedy szedł w stronę schodów, zobaczył Minerwę. Chciał ukradkiem skręcić w następny korytarz, ale był zbyt blisko niej. Wiedziała, że ją zauważył, a nie chciał sprawiać wrażenia, jakby przed nią uciekał.

- Minerwo – powiedział, kiedy się spotkali.

- Dyrektorze – odparła, z lekceważącym skinięciem głową.

- Masz jakieś sprawy w lochach?

- Mogłabym zapytać cię o to samo.

- Jestem dyrektorem, Minerwo. Szkoła jest moją sprawą.

Popatrzyła na niego ze złością.

- W rzeczy samej.

Zaczął iść, ale zawołała go ostrym tonem.

- Snape!

Odwrócił się na pięcie, słysząc znajomy szelest szat, które układały się wokół niego.

- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

- Sądziłem, że to całkowicie oczywiste.

Skrzywiła się.

- Ufaliśmy ci.

- A _ja_ ufałem tobie – odparł ze złym uśmieszkiem. – Ludzie potrafią zawodzić.

Odwrócił się i odszedł, wcześniej jednak łapiąc wściekłe spojrzenie McGonagall. Na jej policzkach wykwitły dwie czerwone plamy.

Kiedy wszedł na schody do gabinetu dyrektora, nie wspinał się po nich, ale pozwolił im się unosić, żeby zyskać dodatkową chwilę na uspokojenie oddechu. Co dzisiaj robił? Pozwolił McGonagall ujrzeć swoją twarz i bez wątpienia dał wskazówkę co do tego, czego - jak wiedział - nie wolno mu było ujawniać. Pozwolił Hermionie na zdjęcie wszystkich jego tarcz, masek… całej ochrony. Później wrócił do zamku i _zasnął_ w obcym pokoju. Pękał. Pękał i musiał zepchnąć to dziwne i zdradliwe uczucie niewygody w jakieś niezbadane miejsce wewnątrz siebie. Otworzył drzwi.

- Późno już. Udało ci się? – zapytał Dumbledore, kiedy tylko wszedł do pokoju.

- Tak – odparł Snape. – Potter dostał miecz.

- A wie, że ty mu go dałeś?

- Nie. Potter żyje w rozkosznej nieświadomości źródła pomocy, tak jak wszyscy twoi lojalni _słudzy_, Dumbledore. – Zaczął podpuszczać dyrektora. Powinien wyjść z pokoju.

- Rozumiem, że widziałeś się z Hermioną?

- Skąd takie wrażenie?

- Bo zachowujesz się jak mężczyzna, który widział bramy niebios zatrzaskujące mu się przed nosem. Cieszę się, że to nie do Riddle'a wróciłeś tej nocy.

- Uważaj, Dumbledore – warknął Snape. – Tolerowałem...

- Tolerowałeś znacznie więcej, niż większość ludzi mogłaby znieść, Severusie, i poradziłeś sobie z tym doskonale. To nie jest dobry czas, żeby rozpaść się na kawałki.

Snape spojrzał w błękitne, spokojne oczy Dumbledore'a, który jak zawsze siedział na tym nieszczęsnym krześle. Będzie się starał. Będzie się cholernie starał.

- Nie. Z pewnością nie. Jest wiele do zrobienia.

o-o-o

Rano Ron wyraźnie próbując znowu wkupić się w jej łaski, zgłosił się na ochotnika do pójścia po jedzenie. Najwyraźniej obawiał się trochę opuścić krąg osłon, a Hermiona jedynie uniosła brew, kiedy zapytał, czy naprawdę pozwoli mu wejść z powrotem, ale Harry zapewnił go, że będzie czekał niedaleko namiotu. Kiedy odszedł, Harry spytał:

- Naprawdę musisz być dla niego taka ostra?

- _Ostra?_ Harry, on...

- Wiem. Byłem tu cały czas, Hermiono. Wierz mi, pamiętam.

- Więc dlaczego tak bardzo chcesz...

- Ponieważ... Usiądź i posłuchaj. Przez to, co się tu stało.

- Bo uratował ci życie? Harry, proszę, nie zrozum mnie źle, bo naprawdę jestem szczęśliwa, że nie utonąłeś w jakimś skutym lodem jeziorze, ale...

- Zamknij się.

- Słucham?

- Zamknij się i posłuchaj, Hermiono. Możesz się ze mną nie zgadzać, ale posłuchasz, co mam ci do powiedzenia.

Hermiona patrzyła na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Przez ostatnie kilka tygodni bardzo uważali, żeby nigdy nie mówić do drugiego zbyt ostro, bo takie zachowanie zdawało się być niebezpieczne. Jakby w każdej chwili mogli się rozpaść i odkryć, że są samotni. Ale powrót Rona najwyraźniej zniszczył tę umowę i z zaskoczeniem uświadomiła sobie, że dobrze było znów być z _Harrym_, a nie z jakimś grzecznym chłopcem, który starał się zejść jej z drogi.

Usiadła w brzydkim, aksamitnym fotelu i obserwowała, jak Harry chodzi przed nią w tę i z powrotem.

- Kontynuuj.

- Oboje wiemy, że horkruks działał na Rona silniej niż na nas.

Kilka argumentów pojawiło się w jej umyśle, ale kiedy tylko otworzyła usta, Harry rzucił jej spojrzenie, które ją uciszyło.

- Myślę, że wiem dlaczego, chociaż nie mogę tego całkiem wyjaśnić.

- Och?

- Coś się w tobie zmieniło.

- Co? – Zamierzał ją o to obwiniać?

- Hermiono, od dawna wiem, że jest coś, czego mi nie mówisz.

Zaczęła panikować. Jej policzki były gorące, ale klatka piersiowa zimna i drżąca.

- Harry...

- Nie. To nie ma znaczenia. Nie musisz zaprzeczać i nie oczekuję, że powiesz, co to jest. Ale wiem, że jest coś, co daje ci pewność, co pomaga ci walczyć...

- Harry, ja...

- Przestań. Nie mówię, że nie obchodzi cię wojna. Wiem, że chcesz zobaczyć nasz świat wolny od niego. Wiem to. W przeciwnym razie nie byłabyś ze mną. Ale to nie wszystko. Masz na końcu jeszcze coś, czego pragniesz i do czego dążysz, nawet jeśli to niemożliwe, bo jesteś zdeterminowana, żeby tam dotrzeć. Widzę to w twoich oczach. Widziałem to, kiedy byliśmy w Dolinie Godryka i Nagini... Śmierć po prostu nie była do przyjęcia. Byłaś bardzo odważna.

Hermiona czuła jednocześnie tak wiele rzeczy, że nie mogła mówić. Chciała śpiewać, krzyczeć, przelecieć przez pokój i mocno przytulić przyjaciela.

- Wiem, bo sam też tak mam.

- Och, Harry...

- Dla mnie to jest Ginny. Zamierzam do niej wrócić, Hermiono. Zrobię to. A kiedy się boję, kiedy nienawidzę tego wszystkiego i marzę o tym, żeby po prostu wrócić do domu albo wyjechać i zostawić to wszystko, wtedy zamykam oczy i widzę jej twarz, kiedy patrzy na mnie tak jak na pogrzebie Dumbledore'a, jakby wiedziała, co zamierzam zrobić, i znała... _Znała_ mnie.

Hermiona pokiwała głową. Czy on wróci do Ginny? Sama złożyła tej dziewczynie cichą przysięgę, że też to zobaczy, że upewni się, żeby wrócił.

- Nie wiem, co ty masz, ale dla mnie to Ginny. I horkruks to wiedział. To... Sprawiło, że myślałem okropne rzeczy. Wiesz, co mam na myśli. Okropne rzeczy. Rzeczy, które sprawiały, że chciałem umrzeć, zabić ją, zabić siebie... Myślałem...

- Wiem, co myślałeś – powiedziała zduszonym i napiętym głosem.

- Tak. Ale kiedy zdejmowałem tę rzecz, prawda wracała, wiesz? A kiedy znowu znikała, wiedziałem, że to fałsz, ponieważ to uczucie... Nie odchodzi tak po prostu, prawda? Nie możesz go przerwać, nie możesz uszkodzić. Zawsze jest. A kłamstwa go nie dotykają.

- Dla mnie było tak samo – powiedziała cicho.

- Tak. Tak, wiedziałem, że tak było. Zdejmowałaś to i ten nawiedzony wygląd po prostu znikał. Ale dla Rona było inaczej... To się nie kończyło. Nie wiem dokładnie dlaczego, ale myślę... Myślę, że to dlatego, że on nie ma tego, co mamy my.

- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? Ma całą rodzinę... Nas... Lavender. To nie tak, że...

- Ron nie potrafi się wypowiadać tak jak ty, Hermiono, ale nie jest głupi i wiedział... W jakiś sposób _wiedział,_ że dla nas coś jest inaczej. Cokolwiek jest między nim i Lavender... Nie sądzę, żeby to było to samo. I myślę, że ponieważ widział, że jesteśmy jakby... silniejsi albo mniej zniszczeni niż on, myślał że to my.

- Nie rozumiem.

- Myślał, że to _my_. Że się kochamy.

- Co?

Harry uśmiechnął się do niej niepewnie.

- Wiem. Ale widzisz to, prawda? Jak do tego doszedł? A że nie miał w zamian nic prawdziwego, nic do noszenia w sercu... To go zabrało.

- Ale to po prostu śmieszne.

- Wiem, ale pomyśl o tym. Widział, że horkruks nie działa na nas tak mocno, a im bardziej go to bolało, tym stawał się gorszy. Więc zaczęliśmy spędzać więcej czasu razem, pocieszać się, wiesz. A to zaczęło mu mówić, że go nie potrzebujemy, że go nienawidzimy, że chcemy, żeby odszedł... Zaczął widzieć rzeczy, które się nie działy, wyobrażał sobie te... Te dźwięki w nocy... – Zaczerwienił się, ale kontynuował. – Ale wiesz, jak to działało: kradło prawdę i ją ukrywało, aż mógł zobaczyć jedynie kłamstwa. I to jest trudne, Hermiono. Bardzo trudne. A gdybyście ty i Ron byli razem, nie wiem, jak ja mógłbym to znieść. Czuć się tak samotnym...

Jak przewrotnie, jak źle było czuć szczęście. Czuć szczęście, spędzając czas w namiocie, narażając życie za każdym razem, kiedy wychodzi się na zewnątrz. Czuć szczęście, będąc poślubioną skazańcowi, znienawidzonemu człowiekowi, z którym nie mogła przebywać. Ale szczęście było tym, co czuła w tej chwili. Spróbowała wyobrazić sobie, jak byłoby próbować zrobić to bez Snape'a i zrozumiała, że nie dałaby rady.

- Myślał... Myślał, że zamierzamy go zostawić. Dlatego nie chciał opuszczać namiotu, nie chciał w niczym pomagać. Był pewien, że gdyby to zrobił, my... razem... byśmy odeszli i zostawili go tutaj.

- Nie – szepnęła.

- Tak.

Harry przestał chodzić i usiadł na ziemi przed jej fotelem. Spojrzał na nią poważnie.

- Kiedy otworzyłem medalion, chwilę zanim on go dźgnął, Riddle próbował walczyć.

- Co...?

- Te okropne... _rzeczy_... wyszły ze środka. Wyglądali jak ty i ja. Śmiali się z niego razem... Powiedzieli, że bylibyśmy szczęśliwi, gdyby odszedł, że byłoby nam lepiej bez niego... Powiedzieli... – Nie skończył. – Cóż, wiem, jak ja bym to przeżył. Czasami... Jesteście jedyną rodziną, jaką mam, i kiedy myślę o tym, jak by to było, gdybyśmy nie...

Hermiona zsunęła się z fotela i objęła przyjaciela ramionami.

- Łapię – powiedziała. – Dobrze. Łapię. Przestań.

Patrzyła na Harry'ego, na tę drogą, szczerą twarz i widziała, jak bardzo potrzebował, żeby to zaakceptowała, żeby przyjęła Rona z powrotem, żeby znowu byli trójką.

- Dobrze – powiedziała ponownie.

Przez kilka minut siedzieli w ciszy. Kiedy usłyszeli zbliżające się kroki Rona, Harry wstał, ale odepchnęła go i wyszła z namiotu. Wyciągnęła rękę przez osłony, a kiedy Ron ją złapał, wciągnęła go z powrotem do okręgu.


	31. Chapter 31

Przepraszam za tą długą przerwę – sami rozumiecie: studia. Ciągle jest coś do nauki i ani ja ani Morwena nie mamy za dużo czasu na 'Drugie życie'. Ale staramy się ;) Dziękuję Morwenie, że znalazła kilka chwil na sprawdzenie rozdziału.

Dziękuję za komentarze :)

**Paniparanojax,**w pierwszym tygodniu wolny czas się znalazł, ale później... Cóż, jak widzisz dość szybko pozbyłam się jego nadmiaru ;) Podobnie niestety Morwena

**Maniuu**, to miłe, że postanowiłaś pokarmić wena, dziękuję.

**Girl-with-dragontattoo,**cóż, na ten temat na razie nie będę się wypowiadać ;)

Miłego czytania!

podkreślone fragmenty są jak zawsze cytatem

**Rozdział 31**

Snape siedział przy biurku w gabinecie dyrektora, uważnie analizując swoje spotkania z Voldemortem. Całe to podróżowanie, pojmanie i torturowanie Ollivandera, naleganie na odnalezienie Grindelwalda... Co to oznaczało i jaki miało związek z symbolem narysowanym przez Hermionę? Przeklął się za wcześniejsze założenie, że Czarny Pan po prostu popadł w jakiś nowy fanatyzm, zamiast kręcić się koło niego, zachęcać go do rozmowy i poznawać jego sekrety, kiedy miał taką możliwość.

Biorąc pod uwagę wydarzenia z ich ostatniego spotkania, raczej nie mógł wybrać się na spacerek do Malfoy Manor i poprosić o audiencję. Co sobie wtedy myślał, pozwalając przepaść takiej okazji?

Z zamyślenia wyrwały go trzy głośne, natarczywe puknięcia do drzwi. To musiał być któryś z nauczycieli, nikt inny nie znał hasła do gabinetu dyrektora. Wstał z westchnieniem, zastanawiając się, z jakimi idiotyzmami będzie musiał zmierzyć się tym razem.

Kiedy otworzył drzwi i zobaczył poszarzałą z wściekłości twarz Minerwy, był tak zaskoczony, że zapomniał ją przywitać. Czyżby wróciła, żeby kontynuować ich kłótnię?

- Snape – syknęła. – Chcę cię widzieć w moim gabinecie.

Wyprostował się, rozluźnił twarz i odpowiedział tak jedwabiście, jak tylko mógł:

- Minerwo, jeśli chcesz ze mną porozmawiać, jestem pewien, że znajdę chwilę czasu na twoją wizytę w moim gabinecie na _moich__ warunkach._

Pobladła jeszcze bardziej i rzuciła szybkie spojrzenie za jego ramię. Czyżby spodziewała się zobaczyć Czarnego Pana siedzącego w wygodnym fotelu i popijającego szkocką?

- Mój gabinet – powtórzyła gwałtowniej.

- Jakikolwiek masz problem, Minerwo, z pewnością...

- _Mój __gabinet_ – powiedziała ostatni raz, odwróciła się na pięcie i zbiegła po schodach, nie zostawiając mu wyboru. Zamknął drzwi i podążył za nią, depcząc jej po piętach jak uczniak wezwany przez głowę domu na dywanik.

Snape zauważył, jak Flitwick i Hooch rozmawiający w pobliżu wejścia do Wielkiej Sali wymieniają z zakłopotaniem rozbawione spojrzenia, kiedy ich mijał. Przysiągł, że Minerwa słono zapłaci za jego upokorzenie. Może zmusi ją do pytania o pozwolenie nawet przy przydzielaniu i odejmowaniu Gryfonom punktów...

Wpadła do gabinetu i zatrzasnęła drzwi, gdy tylko wszedł za nią, rzucając na nie potrójne zaklęcia ochronne i zaklęcie wyciszające.

- Łaskawie – stwierdził spokojnie, jako że nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy.

- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? – warknęła, a on mimowolnie się cofnął.

- Zapewniam cię, nie mam...

- Och, widocznie powiedziałeś mi to na swój własny, zawoalowany sposób – mruknęła, najwyraźniej do samej siebie. – Ale dlaczego _on_ mi nie powiedział?

Czy to możliwe? Czy możliwe, że jakoś się tego domyśliła? Niemal nie śmiał mieć nadziei na tak wiele… Z pewnością po prostu słyszał to, co chciał od niej usłyszeć. Za chwilę odkryje, że Slughorn zmienił plan zajęć z eliksirów tak, że to kolidowało z treningami quidditcha Gryfonów lub coś równie idiotycznego, co tylko spowoduje, że będzie wściekły i zawstydzony, że pozwolił sobie na wyobrażenie...

- Severusie – powiedziała błagalnym tonem. – Severusie.

- Minerwo – odparł, zaczynając się obawiać. – Pozbieraj się. O czym ty, na Merlina, mówisz?

- Powinnam wiedzieć. To by było tak bardzo w jego stylu… Już widzę, jak kazał ci obiecać, że nie dopuścisz, żeby ktokolwiek z nas wiedział, że to doprowadzi do śmierci, ale Severusie...

Odwrócił się od niej, bo nie był pewien, czy uda mu się zachować kamienną twarz. Ale ona podeszła i dotknęła jego ramienia. _Dotknęła __go._

- Rozumiem, dlaczego jesteś na mnie wściekły. Dałam się zwieść jak dziecko, jak wyjątkowo głupie dziecko. Ale musisz uwierzyć, że nie miałam pojęcia, że...

- Że nigdy... Nawet _raz_... Nie rozważyłaś, że mamy wojnę, że jestem szpiegiem, że moja sytuacja nie musi być tak jasna, jak się wydaje? Że nigdy, nawet przez chwilę, nie pojawiła się w tobie iskierka wiary we mnie? Że wiele razy odmawiałaś dostrzeżenia, że zamiast rządzić żelazną ręką śmierciożercy, staram się chronić naszych ludzi... nasze dzieci... przed zranieniem, że wolałbym _umrzeć_ niż...

- Przepraszam – szepnęła, a jej głos, zmęczony głos starej nauczycielki, był tak wyraźnym kontrastem dla jego wybuchu, że natychmiast zamilkł.

Zamknął oczy. Chciał na nią krzyczeć, bardzo tego chciał. Chciał wrzeszczeć, aż ochrypnie, chciał doprowadzić ją do łez i błagań. Chciał, żeby błagała o jego litość. Ale jeszcze bardziej chciał opaść na krzesło przed jej biurkiem i o wszystkim opowiedzieć. Dotknęła go i wypowiedziała jego imię. A co ważniejsze, żeby to zrobić, zaciągnęła go do tego gabinetu. Ukryła to przed Albusem. Miał sojusznika.

- Usiądź – powiedziała i chociaż niechętnie wykonywał polecenia, usiadł, bo to przynajmniej rozwiązywało problem tak niekomfortowej i sztywnej pozycji.

Kiedy nie musiał się martwić, co zrobić ze swoim ciałem, odzyskał głos.

- Kto ci powiedział? – zapytał cicho.

- Nikt.

- Nie wolno ci. Nie wolno ci nikomu powiedzieć, Minerwo. To ważne. Życie naszych uczniów wisi na włosku. Muszę tu zostać... Moja maska musi pozostać nienaruszona.

- Rozumiem. Po prostu chciałabym, żeby inni...

- Myślisz, że wasze dziecinne obelgi cokolwiek dla mnie znaczyły? Myślisz, że oni są bardziej pomysłowi i potrafią ranić bardziej niż ci, których znosiłem przez całe życie? _Nie __obchodzi __mnie,_ co o mnie myślicie, co do mnie powiecie ani co mi zrobicie... Ani ty, ani żaden z tych idiotów.

Uroczyście kiwnęła głową.

- Zasłużyłam na to.

- Zasłużyłaś na dużo więcej. Powiedz, Minerwo, co w końcu do tego doprowadziło? Co było ostatnim kamieniem, który wywołał _lawinę_ przekonania o mojej niewinności, która w końcu przebiła się przez twoją grubą czaszkę?

Ku jego zdumieniu wyjęła z szuflady płaski, srebrny przedmiot. Wygaszacz Dumbledore'a. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, więc czekał na wyjaśnienia.

- Przyszedł do mnie Scrimgeour. Jakoś pod koniec lipca. Testament Albusa został przeczytany i sprawdzony przez Ministerstwo, jak sądzę. Powiedziałabym, że przyszedł bardzo niechętnie, jakby nie chciał nic przynosić. Ale przyniósł to. Albus mi to zostawił.

- Wygaszacz.

- Tak. Scrimgeour odczytał mi testament. Albus napisał: „Profesor Minerwie McGonagall, w imieniu moich pracowników, zostawiam ten Wygaszacz, w nadziei, że pomoże tym, którzy nie mogą znaleźć drogi do domu".

Snape prychnął, ale nic nie powiedział.

- Tak, obawiam się, że to typowe dla Albusa. I pomyślałam... Wybacz. Severusie. Myślałam, że mówił mi coś o Potterze, że to wskazówka, jak mu pomóc. Nosiłam to ze sobą tygodniami, ale nie mogłam odkryć działania innego niż oczywiste.

- Ale odkryłaś jakieś inne funkcje? Coś, co pozwoliło, mimo starań Dumbledore'a, ujawnić moją... _wierność_? - zapytał oschle.

- To coś wypowiedziało moje imię.

- Słucham?

- To było zaraz po tym koszmarnym zebraniu na początku semestru. Usłyszałam głos Albusa mówiący: „Minerwa wróci, żeby zobaczyć".

- To wszystko? I usłyszałaś to miesiące temu, ale dopiero teraz się pokazujesz i żądasz...

- Głos Albusa – powiedziała. – Możesz sobie wyobrazić, jak się czułam.

- Jako że słyszę głos Albusa częściej, niż bym chciał, nie mogę powiedzieć, że sobie wyobrażam.

- Tak, pewnie to prawda – powiedziała, kiwając głową ze zrozumieniem. – Ale usłyszałam jego głos i nacisnęłam przycisk.

- Fascynujące – mruknął Snape, a ona spojrzała na niego gniewnie.

- Kula światła wyleciała ze środka i zawisła przed moją twarzą.

Snape uniósł brew, ale milczał.

- To... To weszło we mnie.

- Możesz powtórzyć?

- Wiem, że to brzmi niedorzecznie. Ale mówię ci, co się wydarzyło. A kiedy przełknęłam światło, poczułam potrzebę pójścia do twojego gabinetu.

- Doprawdy?

- Ale sądziłam... Cóż, teraz to wydaje się głupie. Sądziłam, że prowadzi mnie do Albusa.

- Zmierzasz do czegoś konkretnego?

Spojrzała na niego, jakby miała ochotę go przekląć, ale odetchnęła głęboko i powiedziała:

- Zaprowadziło mnie do ciebie, Severusie. Nie rozumiałam tego, ale właśnie to zrobiło. A wczoraj, kiedy cię spotkałam i nazwałeś mnie niegodną zaufania... Cóż. Powiedziałeś mi.

- Zachowałem się wczoraj bardzo głupio, nie przeczę.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu. Twarz Snape'a była pusta, ale mężczyzna odczuwał wiele emocji; był zbyt wściekły i jednocześnie zbyt zadowolony, żeby mówić. Minerwa zaś była po prostu blada.

- Powiesz mi? On żyje?

- Ty też? – zapytał protekcjonalnie. – Widziałaś portret, Minerwo. On odszedł. Sam go zabiłem.

- Nie on. Potter.

- Ach, Potter. Oczywiście. Tak, Minerwo. Potter żyje.

Zacisnęła wargi i Snape pomyślał, że to dlatego uczniowie tak się jej boją: wyglądała srogo, nawet gdy była bliska łez.

- Jesteś pewien?

- O ile okoliczności nie zmieniły się przez ostatnie dwadzieścia cztery godziny, mogę powiedzieć z całkowitą pewnością, że Potter wciąż jest wśród nas.

Patrzyła na niego długo.

- Masz z nimi kontakt. - To nie było pytanie.

Otworzył przed nią obie dłonie w geście, który nie był ani potwierdzeniem, ani zaprzeczeniem.

- Masz z nimi kontakt. To musi być panna Granger.

- Nie sądzę, żeby to były odpowiednie albo konstruktywne pytania – powiedział ostro. - Im mniej wiesz, tym lepiej. Dla nas wszystkich. - Wyglądała, jakby ją spoliczkował. Poczuł coś w rodzaju gwałtownej przyjemności. – Jednak jest jedna rzecz, którą chciałbym wiedzieć, Minerwo.

- Tak?

- Dlaczego zaciągnęłaś mnie aż tutaj, żeby podzielić się swoją małą rewelacją? Po to, żeby wszyscy zobaczyli, jak idę za tobą niczym skarcony dzieciak? Chciałaś im pokazać, że wciąż możesz wydawać polecenia Severusowi Snape'owi? Czy tak wstydziłaś się przyznać przed Albusem, że rozpracowanie tego zajęło ci aż tyle czasu? - Zamknęła oczy i przełknęła. Otworzyła usta i natychmiast je zamknęła. – O to chodzi, prawda? – powiedział, w połowie wściekły, w połowie przepełniony dziką radością kogoś, kto znalazł odpowiedni guzik i zamierza go niemiłosiernie zmiażdżyć. – Nie chciałaś płaszczyć się przed Albusem, przyznać, że ta wskazówka została zmarnowana, że zwyczajnie _odmówiłaś __zauważenia..._

- Przestań – powiedziała cicho.

- ...tego, co było tuż przed twoimi oczami, że Minerwa McGonagall potrafi zamienić się w cholernego kota, ale nie potrafi dodać dwa do dwóch...

- Naprawdę ciężko być dla ciebie miłym, Severusie.

- W rzeczy samej. Lata praktyki. – Prychnął.

- Zabrałam cię na dół, bo nie byłam do końca pewna, czy chcesz, żeby Albus to usłyszał.

- A skąd takie wrażenie?

- Co wiesz o Insygniach Śmierci?

o-o-o

Aportowali się na wzgórzu niedaleko Nory. Kiedy razem z Ronem wyszli spod peleryny niewidki, Hermiona odniosła dziwne wrażenie, że czas w jakiś sposób zatoczył koło, że znowu byli w trzeciej klasie i prześlizgiwali się ze szkoły do chatki Hagrida, chowając się pod peleryną. Kiedy brnęli przez śnieg, dla pewności spojrzała na Norę, na te dziwne, niedopasowane kondygnacje pnące się ku niebu. Dziwnie było pomyśleć, że właśnie tam przebywała Ginny. Fred i George, pan i pani Weasley. Wszyscy tam byli, w domu, przez cały czas.

Szli w milczeniu przez wieki, ale kiedy dotarli do szczytu następnego wzgórza, Hermiona zobaczyła wysoki, czarny walec, wyglądający jeszcze bardziej nieprawdopodobnie niż Nora.

- Założę się, że to tu – powiedział Harry i przyśpieszył, zostawiając ich w tyle.

- Harry, czekaj na nas – syknęła. – Nie chcę się rozdzielać. – Ale również przyśpieszyła. Nie lubiła przebywać na otwartej przestrzeni. Nauczyła się od Snape'a cenić ściany i sufity, zamknięte pomieszczenia, gdzie ciężko byłoby zajść ją od tyłu. Tutaj wydawało się być zbyt wiele... Możliwości. Zbyt wiele miejsc do ukrycia się, zbyt wiele nieba, na którym mogliby nagle pojawić się śmierciożercy.

- Szybciej – ponagliła Rona, w końcu łapiąc go za rękę i niemal biegnąc w stronę konstrukcji przypominającej wieżę zamkową.

- Hermiono! – zaprotestował, ale dostosował do niej swoje tempo.

Dotarli do bramy. Pomiędzy powykrzywianym, kutym żelazem zobaczyli dziwaczny ogród. Jemioła zwisała z powykręcanych gałęzi karłowatych jabłonek, a ziemia była pokryta pomarańczowymi, bulwiastymi owocami w różnych fazach rozkładu. Fakt, że Lovegood jakimś cudem wyhodował owoce w środku zimy, był najmniej zaskakującą rzeczą w całej tej scenerii. Dom wznosił się jak złośliwa narośl na wiosce: wysoki, czarny i dziwnie złowrogi. Hermiona nie po raz pierwszy zastanowiła się, czy mogą znaleźć tu cokolwiek użytecznego.

Przekonanie chłopców do przyjścia tutaj było całkiem łatwe. Ron od chwili gdy wrócił, poddańczo zgadzał się na wszystko, co zasugerowała, a poza tym najwyraźniej czekał na jakąś przygodę. Sądziła, że chciał w jakiś sposób stworzyć nowe wspomnienia, żeby zapełnić nimi czas, który spędzili osobno.

Harry podszedł do drzwi, zdjął pelerynę niewidkę i zapukał. Zanim opuścił rękę, drzwi się otworzyły i przed ich trójką stanął Ksenofilius Lovegood. Jego białe włosy sterczały wokół jego głowy. Miał na sobie tylko coś, co wyglądało jak znoszona koszula nocna. Wyraz jego twarzy przypominał karykaturę zaskoczenia. Nie powitał ich, tylko stał bez ruchu na progu. Hermiona pomyślała, że przypomina trochę te karłowate drzewka owinięte białą jemiołą.

- Dlaczego tu jesteście? – zapytał w końcu.

- Moglibyśmy wejść, panie Lovegood? Tu jest dość niebezpiecznie – powiedziała spokojnie Hermiona.

- Ja... Cóż, to... Och, tak sądzę. Szybko! – wyjąkał, jakby przez oczekiwanie zasiedzieli się w ogrodzie.

Niemal uciekał przed nimi, kiedy szli do wejścia. Zanim zdążyła się rozejrzeć wokół, pan Lovegood już wspinał się na piętro po rozklekotanych, spiralnych schodach.

- A gdzie Luna? – zawołał Ron.

- Ona... – Odwrócił się i spojrzał na nich dziko. – Luna jest... Cóż, jest nad potokiem, łowi plumpki.

- Pójdę tam i ją przyprowadzę, dobrze? – powiedział podekscytowany Ron. – Luna... Słuchajcie! Będzie miała nowe wiadomości, na pewno widziała się z Ginny!

- Wróci za chwilę – powiedział szybko pan Lovegood. – Chodźcie. Chodźcie na górę i siądźcie.

Hermiona niechętnie opuszczała kuchnię, ale Harry i Ron już wchodzili na stopnie, które wyglądały tak, jakby miały się zapaść pod ich ciężarem. Odczekała, aż chłopcy wejdą na górę, po czym sama zaczęła się wspinać.

- Panie Lovegood – powiedziała, kiedy wszyscy zebrali się wokół skrzypiącej maszyny, która zdawała się emitować więcej dymu i hałasu niż numerów Żonglera. – Naprawdę chciałabym, żeby mógł pan przyprowadzić Lunę. Uciekamy od długiego czasu, co z pewnością pan wie. Od miesięcy nikogo nie widzieliśmy... Miło byłoby ją zobaczyć. Czulibyśmy się... jak w domu.

Ksenofilius Lovegood spojrzał na nią z dziwnym, nieprzyjemnym wyrazem twarzy i wydawało jej się, że się zgodził. Szarpnął obrus, ściągając go z dużej ławy i rozrzucając przy tym książki i pergaminy. Zarzucił go na maszynę.

- Pójdę ją zawołać, a później...Tak, później spróbuję wam pomóc.

o-o-o

- Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz.

Minerwa wstała i podeszła do regału. Wyjęła jakąś książkę i wróciła na swoje miejsce. Przesunęła tom po biurku w stronę Snape'a.

- „Życie i kłamstwa Albusa Dumbledore'a"? – Zaśmiał się krótko i nieprzyjemnie. – Naprawdę czytasz te bzdury wypisywane przez Skeeter?

- Otwórz na stronie 463.

Snape niechętnie wziął książkę i otworzył na wskazanej stronie. Zobaczył na niej list Dumbledore'a do Grindelwalda. _Znowu __Grindelwald..._Jak to się łączyło? Dlaczego ten czarodziej wciąż się pojawiał? Przewrócił stronę z rosnącym zakłopotaniem. Albus zamierzał... _rządzić_ z Grindelwaldem? Spojrzał na Minerwę.

- A więc Albus miał kilka nieprzyjemnych powiązań w młodości – powiedział takim tonem, jakby to nie miało znaczenia. – Nie sądzę, żebym był kimś, kto może pierwszy rzucić kamieniem.

- Nie chodzi o list, Severusie. Spójrz na podpis.

Oczy Snape'a ponownie skierowały się na otwartą stronę i mężczyzna niemal westchnął. Symbol. Symbol Hermiony. Odczekał chwilę, zanim podniósł wzrok. Nie mógł pokazać po sobie podekscytowania.

- Nie znam tego znaku. Rozumiem, że wiesz, co on oznacza?

- To symbol Insygniów Śmierci.

o-o-o

Pana Lovegooda nie było tak długo, że Hermiona zrobiła się niespokojna. Wstała od ławy, przy której siedziała, i podeszła do klatki schodowej. Wyższe piętra były duże i połączone schodami. Stojąc w tym miejscu, mogła zobaczyć parę innych pokoi. Dokładnie nad nimi na następnym piętrze musiała być sypialnia Luny. Na szaroniebieskich ścianach wisiały bukieciki dziwnych ziół. Łóżko było puste, ale przykryte grubą, srebrną narzutą. Na szafce nocnej leżały książki i pudełka. Ale najbardziej rzucał się w oczy sufit. Było na nim pięć portretów: Harry'ego, Rona, Neville'a, Ginny i Hermiony. Styl Luny był bardzo jaskrawy, ale portrety zdawały się być pełne życia. Cienki, złoty łańcuch otaczał postacie, wiążąc je razem nicią, która kojarzyła się Hermionie z zaklęciem. Dziewczyna wychyliła się bardziej, żeby lepiej się przyjrzeć. Zaklęcie było zrobione z jednego słowa powtórzonego tysiące razy. _Przyjaciele._

Hermiona nagle poczuła zadowolenie z tego, że przyszli. Przyjaciele, tak. Przyjaciele. To byli jej przyjaciele, ludzie, u boku których walczyła. Dzięki temu obrazowi poczuła się odświeżona i jeszcze bardziej zatęskniła za Luną, za jej twarzą mogącą go wypełnić.

- Harry, Ron – powiedziała. – Chodźcie zobaczyć.

Harry dołączył do niej i spojrzał na portrety.

- Ginny – powiedział cicho, a ona ścisnęła jego doń. Wtedy pan Lovegood pojawił się u stóp schodów. Odkaszlnął, a Hermiona odskoczyła do tyłu.

- Luna jest bardzo podekscytowana tym, że tu jesteście – powiedział, zaczynając wspinać się po stopniach i niepewnie niosąc tacę zapełnioną kubkami i talerzami. – Powinna zaraz się zjawić, złapała prawie tyle plumpków, żeby zrobić zupę dla wszystkich. Napijcie się trochę tykwobulwy.

Harry i Ron spojrzeli niepewnie na garnek z gęstą, ciemną cieczą, ale Hermiona uznała, że najlepiej zaakceptować gościnność pana Lovegooda, nawet jeśli była tak dziwna. Nalała sobie napoju.

- Panie Lovegood – zaczął Harry. – Co to za symbol, który nosił pan na szyi na weselu Billa i Fleur?

- Znak Insygniów Śmierci?

Hermiona podniosła kubek do ust, ale natychmiast go opuściła. Nie chodziło tylko o ciężki, ziemisty zapach, tylko nagle usłyszała w myślach głos Snape'a karcący ją za picie nieznanej substancji danej jej przez obcego człowieka w czasie wojny.

- Nosi się ten symbol, żeby ujawnić się innym wierzącym w nadziei, że mogą pomóc w Poszukiwaniu.

- Ale co to są Insygnia Śmierci?_ – _zapytała Hermiona. Pan Lovegood poprawił się niewygodnie na krześle.

- Zakładam, że znacie „Baśń o trzech braciach"?

Serce Hermiony zabiło gwałtownie. „Baśnie barda Beedla"! Mimo że była wściekła na Dumbledore'a, ucieszyła ją myśl, że wrócili na jego ścieżkę, że od tej chwili mogli być zdolni do zobaczenia planu, jakikolwiek on był.

- To bajka – powiedziała do Harry'ego, który jej nie czytał. – Mówi o trzech braciach, którzy spotkali Śmierć.

- Masz na myśli to, że umarli?

- Nie, mam na myśli to, że go spotkali. Znaczy… Mrocznego Żniwiarza. _Spotkali _Śmierć. Żniwiarz był wściekły, bo użyli magii, żeby go uniknąć, więc dał im magiczne przedmioty, które miały ich zgubić. To coś w rodzaju bajki z morałem.

- Proszę dokończyć, panno Granger – powiedział pan Lovegood. – Co wygrali od Śmierci?

- Cóż, ciężko nazwać to wygraną – odparła. – Najstarszy brat dostał niepokonaną różdżkę. Mógł nią wygrać każdy pojedynek.

- No nie wiem, dla mnie to brzmi całkiem nieźle – wtrącił Ron.

- Drugi brat dostał kamień, który wskrzeszał ludzi.

Harry spojrzał na nią. Pomyślała, że widzi dziwny cień nadziei przemykający po jego twarzy.

- A najmłodszy brat dostał pelerynę niewidkę. – Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się, a Ron szturchnął jej stopę z podekscytowaniem. Rzuciła mu groźne spojrzenie.

- Ale w jaki sposób zostali straceni przez te rzeczy? – zapytał Harry.

- Najstarszy brat nie potrafił utrzymać w tajemnicy posiadania różdżki i ktoś go zabił, żeby ją zdobyć. Średni wskrzesił swoją zmarłą ukochaną, ale oszalał, kiedy nie mógł naprawdę z nią być i popełnił samobójstwo. Ale najmłodszy brat żył bardzo długo, bo Żniwiarz nie mógł go znaleźć. To kolejna historyjka – powiedziała lekceważąco. – Ma nauczyć dzieci, że powinny być pokorne, ciche i zadowolone z tego, co mają. Nie wolno im używać magii w celach, do których nie jest przeznaczona czy coś takiego.

- Raczej toporna opowieść – powiedział Kseno Lovegood. - Ale wystarczająco poprawna w najważniejszych kwestiach. Insygnia śmierci: Czarna Różdżka, Kamień Wskrzeszenia i Peleryna Niewidka. – Narysował symbol na kawałku pergaminu.

- Więc mówi pan, że według pana te rzeczy są _prawdziwe_? – zapytała ze zdumieniem Hermiona.

- Oczywiście, że tak. Niewielu czarodziei w nie wierzy, ale przecież uczyła się pani historii magii, panno Granger. Z pewnością rozpozna pani wiele nazw Czarnej Różdżki. Kostur Śmierci, Różdżka Przeznaczenia. Czarną Różdżkę najłatwiej wytropić ze względu na sposób, w jaki przechodzi z rąk do rąk. – Pan Lovegood wyjrzał przez okno.

- Czyli? – zapytał Harry.

- Czyli trzeba ją odebrać poprzedniemu właścicielowi, żeby stać się jej prawdziwym panem...Krwawy szlak Czarnej Różdżki ciągnie się przez karty historii magicznego świata.

-Co ma pan na myśli, mówiąc „odebrać"? – zapytała Hermiona. – Trzeba zabić jej właściciela?

- Na to wygląda.

- Ale kto teraz ma Czarną Różdżkę?

- A któż to wie? – odparł pan Lovegood. –Ślad urywa się na Arkusie i Liwiuszu. Kto może powiedzieć, który z nich naprawdę pokonał Loksiasa i wziął różdżkę? A kto wie, kto mógł ich pokonać? Historia nam tego nie mówi. Od czasu do czasu pojawiały się plotki, ale nikt nie widział Czarnej Różdżki od prawie dwustu lat.

o-o-o

- To były plotki, Severusie. Przez lata wśród tych z nas, którzy dbają o takie rzeczy, krążyły pogłoski, że Grindelwald ma Różdżkę Przeznaczenia. Mówiono, że ukradł ją twórcy różdżek, Gregorowiczowi.

- Minerwo, wybacz, jeśli źle cię zrozumiałem. Wydaje mi się, że właśnie zrobiłaś mi wykład na podstawie bajki. Teraz, jeśli mogę, są sprawy...

- Snape! Słuchaj mnie. Kiedy zobaczyłam symbol, kiedy zrozumiałam, że był wierzącym, wiedziałam. Dumbledore musiał ją mieć. Musiał ją przejąć, gdy pokonał Grindelwalda.

- Właśnie sama powiedziałaś, że Czarna Różdżka przechodzi z rąk do rąk przez krew! Dumbledore nie zabił Grindelwalda. On jest w Nurmengardzie, jak oboje wiemy. – Cała rozmowa była niedorzeczna. Nigdy nie uznałby Minerwy McGonagall za osobę, która wierzy w dziecinne mrzonki o specjalnych różdżkach i kamieniach wskrzeszających zmarłych. Ale bez względu na to, jak nierealnie to brzmiało, Voldemort najwyraźniej również się tym interesował. Ollivander. Gregorowicz. Grindelwald. Nurmengard. Nie było możliwości, żeby to miało związek z czymś innym. I książka Hermiony. Dumbledore ją dla niej zostawił. Widziała znak w Dolinie Godryka, Albus _powiedział _mu, że oczekiwał ich wizyty w miasteczku.

- Może – powiedziała. – Ale mogę myśleć tylko o tym, że Albus to ma. To wiele wyjaśnia. Jest tyle rzeczy, które potrafił, których nie widziałam... o których nigdy nie słyszałam. A kiedy zaczęłam sobie uświadamiać, że sprawy nie są takie, jakimi się wydają, że Albus musiał poprosić cię... Rozkazać ci, żebyś go zabił, nie mogłam zrozumieć dlaczego.

Snape czuł chłód i odrętwienie, ale nie pozwolił sobie na czytanie między wypowiedzianymi słowami.

- Bo wiedział, że Hogwart upadnie. Chciał, żebym był na pozycji umożliwiającej mi zajęcie się uczniami...

- A poza tym? – zapytała ostro.

- Draco Malfoy miał go zabić. Nie chciał, żeby dusza chłopca podzieliła się...

- Nie chciał, żeby prawdziwy sługa Voldemorta był panem różdżki. Chciał, żebyś ty nim był.

- Śmieszne – powiedział słabo Snape. Jeśli był panem Czarnej Różdżki...

Minerwa była blada jak kreda, ale jej wzrok pozostał silny i gniewny.

- Pytanie brzmi, dlaczego ci nie powiedział.

Snape zacisnął szczęki.

- Gdybym podejrzewał, że to wszystko ma jakieś podstawy w realnym świecie, uznałbym, że Dumbledore czuł, że mógłbym zachwiać się pod mocą takiej różdżki, że mogłaby mnie skusić...

- Nie, Severusie... Jeśli masz kontakt z Potterem, nie wierzę, że w ciebie wątpił.

Snape siedział nieruchomo w milczeniu. Minerwa miała rację. Dumbledore zaaranżował małżeństwo, żeby dać mu dostęp do Pottera. Gdyby Albus naprawdę wierzył, że jest szansa, że zboczy na złą ścieżkę, nigdy by w ten sposób nie zaryzykował chłopca. Nie, jeśli wierzył, że Potter będzie musiał zmierzyć się z Voldemortem, aby go pokonać.

- Więc musisz zapytać siebie, kto pierwszy wytropi u ciebie różdżkę. Potter czy Sam-Wiesz-Kto? I który z nich, jeśli o to chodzi, będzie miał mniejsze skrupuły, żeby cię zabić? Zabrałam cię tutaj, Severusie, bo sądzę, że Albus wysłał cię na pewną śmierć, zaprojektował twoją przyszłość tak dokładnie, że niemal własnoręcznie cię zabił. I nie sądzę, że mogłabym to powiedzieć, gdyby na nas patrzył. Nie sądzę, żebym mogła to znieść.

Umysł Snape'a zaprotestował. Jeśli Minerwa miała rację i rozbrojenie było wszystkim, czego potrzeba do kontrolowania Czarnej Różdżki, to nie był jej panem. Czarna Różdżka nie była jego i Dumbledore musiał to wiedzieć! Więc dlaczego nic nie powiedział? W jaką pokręconą grę znowu grał? Przypominał sobie jego ostatnie słowa; odtwarzały się w jego umyśle ciągle, jakby całkowicie się zapętliły. _Severusie, __proszę. __Severusie, __proszę. __Severusie...__proszę._

- Dziękuję za dyskrecję, Minerwo. Ale jeśli to faktycznie był plan Dumbledore'a, to najwyraźniej mamy problem. Draco Malfoy go rozbroił, zanim ja zabiłem.

o-o-o

Po ponownym wyjrzeniu przez okno w poszukiwaniu Luny pan Lovegood zostawił ich i wrócił do kuchni. Harry i Ron szeptali między sobą podekscytowani, ale Hermiona nie mogła zrozumieć tego, co usłyszała. Czyżby Dumbledore naprawdę wierzył w ten nonsens? Niepokonana różdżka? Kamień, który wskrzeszał zmarłych? Była bardzo rozczarowana. To nie po to tu przyszła, mieli przecież szukać horkruksów! Jak te dwie sprawy miały niby do siebie pasować?

- Słyszałeś, co powiedział – rzucił Ron. – Peleryna, która nigdy się nie zużywa, która chowa wszystko całkowicie. To twoja peleryna! I dostałeś ją od Dumbledore'a! Mamy już jedno insygnium!

- Ron, nie bądź głupi – powiedziała. – Ta cała historia to bzdura. Baśń o Trzech Braciach to mit.

- Komnata tajemnic też miała być mitem, prawda? – odparł. Hermiona nie znalazła na to odpowiedzi, więc zacisnęła wargi i spojrzała na niego ze złością.

Świsty i stukot maszyny stojącej obok ucichły nagle, pozostawiając pokój w złowrogiej ciszy. W roztargnieniu podniosła jedną z gazet, która wyszła z urządzenia, i obracała ją w dłoniach, gdy myślała. Wpatrywała się w pergamin, na którym pan Lovegood narysował symbol. Dlaczego Wiktor myślał, że to znak Grindelwalda? Snape powiedział, że Voldemort szukał Grindelwalda, bo chciał z nim porozmawiać. Czy Voldemort wierzył w Insygnia Śmierci?

- Słuchajcie, to tylko historyjka. O strachu przed śmiercią. Nie pomaga nam, nie ma znaczenia...

- Hermiono! - Ron przerwał jej nagle. – Harry! Musimy stąd iść. Natychmiast musimy uciekać!

- Dlaczego? O czym ty mówisz?

- Patrz! – Ron wskazał okładkę Żonglera, którego numer trzymała w ręce. Zobaczyła twarz Harry'ego mrugającą do niej nerwowo. Podpis brzmiał „Niepożądany numer jeden".

- Nie – wydyszał Harry. – Nie.

Hermiona wyjrzała przez okno. Na niebie pojawiły się postacie na miotłach. Zakapturzone postacie.

Głos pana Lovegooda zaskoczył ją tak, że niemal się potknęła, odwracając się do niego. Stał na szczycie schodów, wyglądając jak szaleniec.

- Zabrali moją Lunę – szepnął. – Przez to, co pisałem. Zabrali moją Lunę i nie wiem, gdzie ona jest ani co jej zrobili. Ale może oddadzą mi ją,jeśli...jeśli...

Luna! Nie Luna z jej zamglonym, nieobecnym wzrokiem. Nie Luna, która pojawiała się zawsze, kiedy jej potrzebowali. Luna, przyjaciółka… Dlaczego Snape jej nie powiedział? _Szybko_, pomyślała. _Szybko, __Hermiono, __myśl._

Śmierciożercy zbierali się w ogrodzie. W każdej chwili mogli wpaść do domu. Usłyszała krzyki i huk, kiedy pękały drzwi. Pan Lovegood rzucił jej spojrzenie pełne żalu. Odwrócił się w stronę schodów.

- Potter jest tutaj! – zawołał. – Proszę... Proszę... Oddajcie mi moją Lunę, tylko mi ją oddajcie...

Jego słowa rozdarły jej serce. Czego ona sama by nie dała, gdyby pojmali jej rodzinę? Gdyby nakryli Snape'a? Może jeśli śmierciożercy zobaczyliby ich, gdyby wiedzieli, że pan Lovegood powiedział prawdę, może oszczędziliby jego i Lunę. Hermiona złapała ręce Harry'ego i Rona. Kiedy pan Lovegood ponownie zawołał do śmierciożerców, szepnęła:

- Musicie mi zaufać. Musicie. Ron, załóż pelerynę. Oboje trzymajcie się mnie. – Wycelowała różdżkę w Ksenofiliusa Lovegooda. – _Obliviate_! – krzyknęła, a później machnęła różdżką w stronę podłogi. – _Deprimo_! – Podłoga otworzyła się i zaczęli spadać. Jeśli nie uda jej się skoncentrować, wpadną do kuchni prosto w ręce śmierciożerców...

I wtedy na szczęście jej płuca się ścisnęły i zniknęła w ciemności.


	32. Chapter 32

Dziękuję bardzo za komentarze :) Cieszę się, że się podoba.

Animariim, dziękuję, to naprawdę bardzo miłe, ale muszę sprostować: cały tekst jest dziełem Lariope, ja tylko tłumaczę, a nad całością pracuje jeszcze beta, Morwena, tak więc niewiele tu mojej zasługi ;) Ale cieszę się, że Ci się podoba. Rozdziałów jest 48, więc jeszcze sporo przed nami, a co do śmierci Severusa... Pozwól że nie będę się jeszcze na ten temat wypowiadać ;) Wszystko w swoim czasie...

No i niestety. Zbliża się sesja, a przed sesją zaliczenia. Sesja w tym semestrze dla mnie wyjątkowo paskudna. Czasu nie mam za wiele, podobnie niestety Morwena. Dlatego przewiduję spory zastój; kolejne rozdziały będą się pewnie pojawiać dopiero po sesji, czyli w lutym. Może uda nam się coś jeszcze skończyć w międzyczasie, ale nie obiecuję.

Tymczasem:

**Rozdział 32**

- Draco Malfoy – szepnęła Minerwa.

- W rzeczy samej. Wygląda na to, że muszę prosić cię o przysługę. – Snape odetchnął głęboko. Wiedział, że to, co zamierza zrobić, zmieni wszystko. Wiedział, że będzie musiał przyznać, że zaniedbywał swoje obowiązki i zmieniał plany.

- O co takiego?

- Wierzę, że rozumiesz konieczność zachowania dyskrecji?

- Oczywiście.

- Mogę oczekiwać, że będziesz milczeć? Nawet przed Zakonem?

- Tak.

- Dobrze. Nie chciałbym potraktować cię _Obliviate_, Minerwo. Jednak jest ktoś, komu chciałbym, żebyś powiedziała.

- Kto?

- Zgredek. – Kobieta wyglądała na prawie rozbawioną. – Nie musisz śmiać się ze mnie jak pierwszak. Przekazałaś mi użyteczne informacje i dziękuję ci za nie. Ale są rzeczy, którymi muszę natychmiast się zająć. Pójdę stąd do mojego laboratorium, a następnie do dawnych pokoi w lochach. Jeśli Zgredek zrozumie powód, zaufa mi, wyślij go tam.

McGonagall lekko uniosła brew.

- Wiesz, że są inne skrzaty? Takie, które są zobowiązane ci służyć.

- Służyłem wystarczająco wielu panom, żeby wiedzieć, że nie chcę mieć niewolników – powiedział i skierował się do drzwi. Zatrzymał się tuż przed nimi. - Minerwo?

- Tak?

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że zamierzam zrobić małe przedstawienie?

Coś w rodzaju ironicznego uśmiechu przemknęło po jej twarzy, kiedy kiwnęła głową. Wyglądała teraz tak jak często za czasów, gdy byli głowami rywalizujących domów, jak wtedy gdy przekomarzali się na temat Pucharu Quidditcha albo Pucharu Domu. Uniósł brew. Zdjął z pomieszczenia zaklęcie wyciszające. Wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął krzyczeć.

- Myślisz, że twoje małostkowe problemy pozwalają ci ciągnąć mnie po zamku do twojego gabinetu? Myślisz, że zasługujesz na jakieś _specjalne__ traktowanie_? Bo zapewniam cię, że nie zasługujesz. Wszystkie prośby o kary przechodzą przez _mój_ gabinet... Bez wyjątków! Dałem wam przywilej przydzielania i odejmowania punktów na własną rękę. Aż do teraz. A ponieważ właśnie udowodniłaś, że nie można się po tobie spodziewać działania choćby z minimalną dawką zdrowego rozsądku, muszę nalegać...

- Jestem głową Gryffindoru! – wrzasnęła w odpowiedzi. Jej oczy zamigotały lekko. Przeszła przez pokój i wcisnęła w jego dłoń Wygaszacz.

- Cisza! – ryknął, zdejmując osłony i otwierając drzwi. – Od tej chwili jesteś pod nadzorem. Będę przyglądał ci się bardzo uważnie, Minerwo. Staraj się nie przeciągać struny. Nie chcę myśleć o tym, co by się stało, gdybym cię zwolnił. – Przecisnął się przez tłum nauczycieli stojących na korytarzu. – Nie wyobrażajcie sobie za wiele – warknął. – Byłbym więcej niż szczęśliwy, usuwając z zamku was wszystkich.

Zbiegł na dół do holu, a następnie po schodach jeszcze niżej, aż dotarł do lochów. Po trzech szybkich zakrętach znalazł się przed swoim laboratorium. Przycisnął opuszki palców do drzwi i wszedł szybko, zatrzaskując je za sobą. Stąd mógł przejść do swoich dawnych komnat.

Tylko kilka chwil zajęło mu znalezienie tego, czego potrzebował, chociaż półki były zapełnione niezliczonymi butelkami eliksirów i ingrediencji. Jego palce prześliznęły się szybko po fiolkach, wybierając Veritaserum, eliksir przeciwbólowy, leczący i nasenny. Włożył je do kieszeni szat. Powiódł palcami po stole pokrytym cienką warstwą kurzu. Tęsknił za tym pokojem, za tym cichym miejscem, w którym pracował bez obawy, że ktoś mu przeszkodzi, gdzie butelkował bezpieczeństwo, komfort i spokój. Ale przeszedł do kolejnego pomieszczenia, które kiedyś było jego gabinetem, a następnie do salonu.

Usiadł na krześle przed kominkiem, żeby poczekać. Jego umysł wciąż pędził do przodu, sortując informacje, które otrzymał. Różdżka Dumbledore'a... Możliwe, że najpotężniejsza ze wszystkich. Dająca się zdobyć jedynie siłą. Voldemort zabrał różdżkę Lucjusza, wierząc, że to rozwiąże problem bliźniaczych rdzeni. Dowiedział się tego od Ollivandera. Czy to możliwe, że Ollivander powiedział mu też coś o Czarnej Różdżce?

Gdzie ona teraz była? Snape podejrzewał, że Dumbledore został pochowany razem z nią zgodnie ze zwyczajem czarodziejów, ale jako że nie mógł uczestniczyć w pogrzebie, nie był pewien. Jeśli Dumbledore chciał, żeby zdobył różdżkę, dlaczego tego nie zdradził albo nie zostawił jej gdzieś, gdzie łatwo by ją znalazł? Snape nie wyobrażał sobie włamania się do jego grobu, żeby ją zdobyć. Ale Dumbledore zostawił Hermionie wskazówki prowadzące do legendy o Insygniach Śmierci, więc pewnie Minerwa miała rację i starzec chciał, żeby różdżka...

Raczej spora część jego umysłu chciała natychmiast wbiec po schodach do gabinetu i zażądać od portretu odpowiedzi, ale ostrożność na to nie pozwalała. Nie zrobi tego, dopóki nie zrozumie… Dopóki nie będzie wiedział, co zamierzał Dumbledore.

Zgredek pojawił się z trzaskiem przy drzwiach. Stał, nie drżąc jak zwykle, a chudą szyję trzymał prosto. Co on tu robił tak szybko?

- Dyrektorze – zaskrzeczał.

- Zgredek – odpowiedział ostrożnie Snape. – Rozmawiałeś z profesor McGonagall?

- Zgredek nie potrzebuje słuchać wyjaśnień profesor McGonagall, sir, chociaż chętnie by wysłuchał. Ale Zgredek już wie, że profesor Snape pracuje dla Harry'ego Pottera.

Snape zmarszczył brwi.

- Nie jestem pewien, czy rozumiem.

- Zgredek wiedział od zeszłego roku, że profesor Dumbledore ma dla pana tajny plan.

- Dumbledore _powiedział_ ci, że...

- Nie, sir. – Skrzat nagle uderzył się mocno w głowę. – Proszę wybaczyć Zgredkowi, że przerywa, sir. Ale Zgredek widzi pana pierścień.

Snape gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze.

- Mój pierścień?

- Panna Hermiona Granger ma taki sam. Zgredek widział, jak profesor Dumbledore był ranny i pan się o niego troszczył. Później panna Granger pojawiła się z takim samym pierścieniem. Zgredek wiedział, że profesor Dumbledore będzie musiał nas opuścić i związał pana z panną Granger, żeby pomóc Harry'emu Potterowi, sir.

- Ale w moim gabinecie... W Boże Narodzenie...

Zgredek ponownie uderzył się w głowę.

- Zgredek przeprasza, profesorze Snape. Inne skrzaty nie są zaprzyjaźnione z panną Granger. Są wściekłe, że chce je uwolnić. Nie wiedzą tego, co wie Zgredek. Zgredek nie chciał zwracać na siebie uwagi, sir. Zgredek nie myślał, że powinien wiedzieć.

- Przestań – powiedział Snape. – Przestań się karać.

Zgredek opuścił ręce i wpatrzył się w mężczyznę.

Skrzat wiedział to dzięki Hermionie. Cichy głos w umyśle Snape'a ożywił się raz jeszcze: _Czy __Dumbledore__ to __zaplanował?_

- Muszę udać się do piwnicy Malfoy Manor. Jest tam więzień, z którym chcę porozmawiać, ale osłony są skomplikowane, a ja nie mogę zostać nakryty. Nie mogę tam pójść bez twojej magii.

- Zgredek świetnie zna te piwnice, sir – powiedział skrzat z drżeniem.

- Więc znasz niebezpieczeństwo. Jeśli nie chcesz tego robić, zrozumiem. Nie mogę ci tego nakazać.

- Harry Potter i panna Granger są przyjaciółmi Zgredka, sir – powiedział powoli. – Zgredek chce...

Snape pokiwał głową.

- Zgredek zabierze pana, dyrektorze – dokończył skrzat i wyciągnął kościstą rękę w kierunku Snape'a.

Jakoś mimo faktu, że dziwne, małe stworzenie wyraźnie uznało, jak wszyscy pozostali, że działa tylko dla Pottera, Snape poczuł się dziwnie poruszony uściskiem jego dłoni.

- Dziękuję – powiedział, a trzask deportacji Zgredka przetoczył się po nim jak uderzenie.

o-o-o

W piwnicach rezydencji Malfoyów było tak ciemno, że Snape nie mógł nic zobaczyć, gdy wylądował ciężko na stopach. Wyciągnął przed siebie wolną rękę, bojąc się, że zgniecie skrzata, który go tu przeniósł. Ciemność była tak gęsta, że zdawała się żyć własnym życiem, kręcąc się i wijąc przed nim, a jego oczy bolały, kiedy próbował coś w niej wypatrzeć. Nie miał wyboru. Musiał zapalić różdżkę.

Snape puścił rękę Zgredka i rzucił niewerbalne zaklęcie wyciszające. Jeśli ktokolwiek był na dole, z pewnością usłyszał dźwięk ich aportacji, ale póki co nikt nie krzyczał. Ciężko było wyobrazić sobie, że ktoś może tu być, ktoś w jakimkolwiek stopniu żywy, w ciszy i chłodzie ciemności. Ale z tego, co Snape wiedział, Ollivandera nigdy stąd nie przeniesiono ani nie uwolniono.

Machnął różdżką w powietrzu, żeby ją zapalić. W półmroku zobaczył małą, szarą figurkę opartą o kamienną ścianę, skuloną w kącie celi. _Ollivander_, pomyślał, ruszając do przodu. Snape nie potrafił powiedzieć, czy mężczyzna był żywy czy martwy. Leżał zupełnie nieruchomo, nie dawał znaku, że usłyszał ich przybycie ani że widział światło. Z pewnością pierwsze, które mógł zobaczyć od dłuższego czasu.

- Ollivander? – zapytał ostro Snape.

Nagle został złapany w okolicach kolan i powalony na ziemię. Boleśnie uderzył udami w twardą, kamienną posadzkę. Syknął i szarpnął się. Jak mógł nie sprawdzić całego pomieszczenia? Zauważył tylko błysk splątanych blond włosów, zanim rzucił niewerbalną _Drętwotę_, unieruchamiając napastnika. Draco? Co robiłby tu w ciemności? Szybko rozejrzał się po celi, ostatecznie spoglądając na postać przed nim, która teraz leżała nieruchomo jak czarodziej w rogu. Odwrócił ciało stopą.

_Luna__ Lovegood.__ Jasna __cholera._ Jak długo tu była? I, co równie przerażające, dlaczego o tym nie wiedział? Otworzył lewą rękę i dotknął różdżką pierścienia. _Nie__ idźcie__ do __Lovegooda_.

Snape opadł na kolana obok czarownicy i sprawdził jej puls. Był szybki i gwałtowny, ale raczej nie zagrażało to jej życiu. Dziewczyna była wychudzona i brudna. Mimo że oświetlało ją jedynie światło płynące z różdżki, wyraźnie widział liczne siniaki na jej bladej, matowej twarzy, ale poza tym najwyraźniej była cała. Posadził ją i oparł o ścianę, a następnie wyjął z kieszeni szaty fiolkę z eliksirem uzdrawiającym. Odchylił jej głowę, wlał ciecz do jej ust i poczekał, aż spłynie powoli przez przełyk. Podał jej również kilka kropel eliksiru przeciwbólowego i odwrócił się w stronę postaci w rogu.

- Ollivander! – powiedział ponownie, ale czarodziej nawet nie mrugnął. Jego srebrzyste oczy wciąż wpatrywały się tępo w ścianę.

Wstępnie dotknął szarej skóry Ollivandera. Była ciepła, elastyczna. Przesunął różdżką nad jego ciałem. Żył. Żył, chociaż prawdopodobnie był pogrzebany we własnym umyśle.

- Ollivander – szepnął. – Nie przyszedłem, żeby cię skrzywdzić.

Mężczyzna wciąż się nie poruszył. Snape wsunął dłoń pod jego głowę, żeby ją unieść. Nie chciał tego robić, ale musiał wiedzieć, czy czarodziej wciąż tam jest, czy jego umysł został nieodwracalnie zniszczony.

- _Legilimens_ – szepnął.

_Kto to... znowu ty? Zostaw mnie w spokoju... Nic więcej nie mam... Powiedziałem wszystko, co wiem... Zabij mnie, proszę, po prostu mnie zabij. Nie jestem już dla ciebie użyteczny... ten ból... ciemność... proszę... Oszczędź pannę Lovegood. Ona nic nie zrobiła. Och, Merlinie, proszę, niech to się skończy._

Ciepło pierścienia przywołało go z powrotem. Wysunął się z umysłu starca. Szybko zdjął obrączkę i uniósł tak, aby oświetlić ją różdżką. _Zrobiliśmy __to __i __żyjemy. __Musimy __porozmawiać. _Już tam była... Nie. Nie mógł teraz o tym myśleć. Żyła i miała nowe informacje. Tylko to się liczyło. Dowie się, czego tylko zdoła, i wtedy porozmawiają.

_Będziemy__ w__ kontakcie._ Wysłał wiadomość i założył pierścień, przygotowując się do ponownego wtargnięcia do umysłu Ollivandera.

- Co mu robisz?

Snape odwrócił się na kolanach, żeby spojrzeć na dziewczynę, która najwyraźniej uwolniła się spod _Drętwoty_. Uniósł różdżkę, ale zawahał się. Nie ruszała się, tylko go obserwowała.

- Wyleczyłeś mnie – powiedziała w końcu.

- Panno Lovegood – zaczął.

- Nie krzywdź go.

- Nie mam takiego zamiaru. Jak długo pan Ollivander jest w takim stanie?

- Przestał mówić dwa dni temu. Po _jego_ ostatniej wizycie.

- Rozumiem. Był torturowany?

- Może na początku. Nie byłam tu zbyt długo – powiedziała swoim dziwnym, wysokim głosem. – Ostatnim razem zrobił... to co ty.

_Kurwa_. Kto wie, jaka część umysłu mężczyzny pozostała, skoro był w nim Voldemort. Jeśli Czarny Pan sądził, że Ollivander coś ukrywa, wdzierałby się aż do skutku.

- Użyłem legilimencji, panno Lovegood – powiedział miękko Snape. – Chciałem wiedzieć, czy pan Ollivander wciąż ma... zachowane funkcje mózgu.

- I ma?

- Tak. Zamknął się w sobie, ale przynajmniej na wierzchu jego umysł jest aktywny.

- Cieszę się. Tęsknię za nim. Nie ma tu zbyt wielu osób – powiedziała spokojnie, jakby mówiła o pogodzie.

- Nie – powiedział Snape, nie potrafiąc wymyślić lepszej odpowiedzi. Dziewczyna nie wydawała się być przestraszona i chyba nie zamierzała go ponownie atakować. Wciąż jednak był ostrożny i mówił do niej jak do obcego psa. – Nie chcę pani przestraszyć, ale muszę porozmawiać z panem Ollivanderem. Muszę wejść do jego umysłu.

- Ale nie skrzywdzi go pan?

- Będę tak delikatny, jak tylko mogę.

- I uleczy go pan?

- Tak.

Kiwnęła głową, najwyraźniej usatysfakcjonowana.

- Przyprowadził pan Zgredka.

- Zgredek pomógł mi się tu dostać. – Skrzat ukłonił się w odpowiedzi. Luna nie wyglądała na zdziwioną, ale spojrzała na niego pytająco.

- Panno Lovegood? – powiedział, chociaż wpatrywała się w niego. – Pomoże mi pani?

- Nie mam różdżki.

- Nie będzie potrzebna. Gdyby mogła pani trochę go podnieść, może posadzić?

Przeciągnęła się, jakby nie była pewna, jak zareagują jej kończyny. Przeczołgała się przez pomieszczenie, aż dotarła do Ollivandera. Snape pomyślał, że powinien jej pomóc, bo ciało mężczyzny było wiotkie i na pewno ciężkie, nawet biorąc pod uwagę jego zły stan, ale Luna wsunęła ręce pod niego i podciągnęła do pozycji pionowej, opierając o swoją klatkę piersiową. Pracując, mówiła do niego swoim zabawnym, śpiewnym głosem:

- Wszystko w porządku, panie Ollivander. To tylko ja, Luna Lovegood. Nie skrzywdzę pana. Po prostu musi pan usiąść. Tak, właśnie tak. Dokładnie o to chodzi. Profesor Snape tu jest, panie Ollivander, ale nie sądzę, żeby chciał nas zranić. Dał mi eliksir uzdrawiający i powiedział, że tobie też da. Tak, właśnie tak, panie Ollivander. Niech pan oprze głowę na moim ramieniu.

Kiedy go usadziła, spojrzała na Snape'a.

- Tak jest dobrze?

- Bardzo. Bardzo dobrze, panno Lovegood. Dziękuję. - Uniósł różdżkę. – _Legilimens__  
Snape,__ dziewczyna__ powiedziała__ Snape! __Czyżby__ nie __wiedziała? __Jak __może __nie __wiedzieć? __Snape! __Jego __prawa__ ręka __przybywa__ do... __Zostaw __mnie __w __spokoju. __Idź __sobie!__ Wziął, __czego __potrzebuje. __Nie __ma__ nic __więcej..._Snape przedarł się przez zewnętrzną warstwę myśli, wślizgiwał się w nie, jakby nurkował przez cienką warstwę śluzu na powierzchni jeziora.

_Czarna różdżka…on o niej wie. Próbowałem go powstrzymać, zablokować, chciałem zapomnieć, ale sam to wziął. Teraz przysyła swojego poddanego… teraz przychodzi po to, co zostało w moim umyśle..._

Bardzo ostrożnie, bardzo delikatnie Snape zaczął mówić w myślach Ollivandera.

- Nie przyszedłem z polecenia Voldemorta.

_Kłamstwa... Kłamstwa..._

- Prawda, Ollivander. Przyszedłem po prawdę na temat Czarnej Różdżki.

_Czarna Różdżka! Wolałbym nigdy o niej nie usłyszeć... Nic więcej nie wiem! Nigdy jej nie widziałem, nigdy jej nie dotykałem!_

- Ale wiesz o jej mocy.

_Szukasz Czarnej Różdżki? Chcesz może stać się większym od Czarnego Pana? Samodzielnie panować..._

- Nie. Przyszedłem tylko po to, żeby zrozumieć.

_Jeśli wiesz o różdżce, znasz historie... Nie ma nic, co mogę ci powiedzieć, Snape. Nic._

- Mam Veritaserum, Ollivander. Nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym ci je podał.

_Więc to nie ma znaczenia. Udajesz miłego, ale nie różnisz się od Czarnego Pana. Bierzesz, co chcesz, bez względu na to, czy chcę ci to dać._

- I tak cię uzdrowię. Nie zrobię więcej szkód, niż będę musiał. Możesz wybrać i mi pomóc. Ale masz rację… Wezmę to, po co przyszedłem.

Ollivander westchnął mentalnie i na chwilę zapanowała cisza. _Zapytaj, __o__ co __chcesz_.

- Czy to prawda, że Czarna Różdżka przechodzi tylko przez krew?

_Czarna Różdżka jest inna… to prawda. Nie może być oddana zgodnie z wolą. Musi być zabrana siłą._

- Przez morderstwo?

_Nie wiem na pewno, bo nie badałem różdżki własnoręcznie. Ale sądzę, że nie. Konieczne jest jedynie pokonanie._

- Co masz na myśli, mówiąc „pokonanie"?

_Przelanie krwi nie jest koniecznie... nie jest wymagane. Tylko sprawienie, że pan różdżki jest bezbronny, zdany na twoją łaskę…_

- Rozumiem. A czy różdżka będzie działać w rękach kogoś, kto nie jest jej panem?

_Niezbyt dobrze. Nie tak dobrze jak inna różdżka, która nie należy do czarodzieja. Myślę, że to dlatego tak wielu zabijało czarodziejów, którym ją ukradło... Jak w wypadku Godelota i Herewarda... Loksiasa i Liwiusza. Różdżka nie będzie działać, dopóki nie zostanie zdobyta._

- Różdżka rozpoznaje moc?

_Och tak. Różdżka jest potężna i potrzebuje potęgi. Ale bardziej niż potęgi potrzebuje władcy._

- Uważasz, że różdżka czuje?

_Każda różdżka czuje, Snape. Twoja własna różdżka cię rozpoznała tyle lat temu w moim sklepie. Wybrała cię na partnera. Ale Czarna Różdżka nie chce po prostu wybrać. Nie, jej potrzeby, wymagania są większe. Chce być opanowana. Chce rządów... Zniszczenia._

- Więc w rękach Voldemorta...

_To__ okropne, __tak.__ Przyznaję, __ta__ myśl __ma...__moc_.

- Czy wybrałaby go jak jego własna różdżka? Wybrałaby go nawet, gdyby jej nie zdobył?

_Czarna Różdżka rządzi się własnymi prawami... ale jednak prawami. Nie sądzę, żeby mogła wybierać jak tradycyjna różdżka. Została zaprojektowana, by rysować krwią, by rodzić kłótnie. Kiedy różdżka jest w rękach, do których nie należy, szuka... Stąd wzięły się plotki. Różdżka szukała pana. Gregorowicz nigdy nie chwaliłby się nią, gdyby go do tego nie namawiano. Nie był jej właścicielem, a różdżka chciała być posiadana..._

- Co wiesz o Gregorowiczu? Dlaczego Czarny Pan go ściga?

_Gregorowicz miał różdżkę albo przynajmniej tak twierdził. Wierzę, że miał. Był dobrym człowiekiem, dobrym twórcą różdżek. Nie zwykł przedstawiać fałszywych roszczeń. Wierzę, że odziedziczył różdżkę, być może przekazał mu ją Baliclus, który był jej panem. Dlatego sądzę, że różdżka zmusiła go do chwalenia się. Nie chciała być badana ani leżeć w kolekcji... Poszukiwała._

- A Grindelwald? Odebrał Gregorowiczowi różdżkę?

_Czarny Pan... przyszedł tu po zamordowaniu Gregorowicza. Gregorowicz był moim rywalem, ale nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić świata bez... To okropna strata dla czarodziejów. Jest niewielu równie dobrych twórców różdżek. Ale Czarny Pan powiedział, że sprawdził umysł Gregorowicza, zanim go zabił. Powiedział, że młody, blond włosy czarodziej zabrał różdżkę, że widział, jak przychodzi nieuzbrojony do Gregorowicza i atakuje... Przyznaję... pomyślałem o Grindelwaldzie. A Czarny Pan wiedział, że o nim pomyślałem. Różdżka jest karą i klątwą ciążącą na jej posiadaczu. Ten, kto nią włada, nigdy nie będzie bezpieczny._

Nigdy nie będzie bezpieczny. To próbował przekazać mu Dumbledore.

- A może zwrócić się przeciwko swemu panu? Czy Czarny Pan mógłby użyć jej przeciwko prawdziwemu...

_Znowu mogę tylko zgadywać. Ale myślę, że nie. Myślę... Różdżka nie będzie chciała zniszczyć swego pana. Będzie chciała do niego dołączyć._

- A jeśli jej pan będzie słabszy... Jeśli będzie nim dziecko, a Voldemort użyje różdżki...

_Nie__wiem,_ odparł Ollivander, ale Snape wychwycił inną myśl. _Potter?_

- Ale możesz zgadywać.

_Wydaje mi się, że nie. Różdżka czuje, tak - zupełnie jak wszystkie różdżki - i wygląda na to, że wykazuje niezwykłe podobieństwo mocy, ale jej osąd... Czy różdżka może osądzać? Czy może czuć cokolwiek poza wibracją odpowiedniej duszy?_

- Przyszedłem tutaj, bo wierzę, że jesteś jedynym czarodziejem, który może to wiedzieć.

_Pracowałem z różdżkami przez całe życie. Stworzyłem ich tysiące. Dziesiątki tysięcy. Ale różdżkarstwo jest nieprzewidywalne. Słyszałem wysokie jęki różdżek trzymanych w obcych dłoniach, subtelne westchnienia tych, które znalazły odpowiedniego czarodzieja. Ale różdżki z mojego sklepu mogłyby leżeć cicho w swoich pudełkach przez wieczność, jeśli byłaby taka konieczność. Nie szukają. Ale ta różdżka... Jest związana prawami jej twórcy - chaosu. Myślę że zna jedynie przymus i dominację. Wybrałaby czarodzieja, który ją zdobył, tak sądzę._

- Bardzo mi pomogłeś, Ollivander.

_Snape... Jesteś panem Czarnej Różdżki?_

- Dlaczego miałbyś mnie o to pytać?

_Bo to chyba tylko kwestia czasu, zanim on się zorientuje. Jeśli Grindelwald miał różdżkę, jak wierzy Czarny Pan, Dumbledore musiał ją przejąć, kiedy go pokonał. Ty zabiłeś Dumbledore'a, Snape. Czarodziej tak potężny jak Lord Voldemort... będzie w stanie użyć każdej różdżki. Ale kiedy zorientuje się, że różdżka nie posiada mocy, jakiej oczekiwał, będzie wiedział, że jej nie posiada i odnajdzie ciebie._

- To wszystko – powiedział Snape, wyślizgując się szybko z umysłu Ollivandera. Czarodziej zamrugał gwałtownie.

- Snape – zaskrzeczał.

- Leż cicho, Ollivander. Oszczędzaj siły. Byłeś bardzo pomocny. – Snape otworzył fiolkę eliksiru uzdrawiającego i wlał jej zawartość do gardła starca. Podał mu też kilka kropli mikstury przeciwbólowej i Eliksiru Słodkiego Snu. Pozwolił Lunie puścić mężczyznę. Dziewczyna delikatnie położyła go na podłodze.

- Nie mogę cię zabrać – powiedział jej. - Nikt nie może wiedzieć, że tu byłem.

- W porządku, profesorze Snape – odparła. – Nie jest tak źle.

Prychnął z niedowierzaniem. Powinna być w Gryffindorze.

- Czasami w nocy słyszę ludzi rozmawiających, chodzących na górze. Mogę udawać, że jestem w Hogwarcie i zasypiam w dormitorium.

_Co __za __dziwna,__ młoda __kobieta,_ pomyślał. Trochę przypominała mu Hermionę. Tak stalowo silna... Wolałby tego nie robić.

- Panno Lovegood, muszę rzucić na ciebie _Obliviate_. Na was oboje.

Pokiwała głową.

- Przyślę pomoc tak szybko, jak tylko zdołam. – Dlaczego obiecywał coś dziewczynie, której zamierzał wymazać pamięć? To było bezsensowne, ona i tak tego nie zapamięta. Jednak czuł, że nie może zostawić jej samej w tej ciemności bez słów pocieszenia. – Poczekaj.

- Tak, sir. Powinnam się nie ruszać?

- To by pomogło, owszem.

Ale nie stała nieruchomo. Zamiast tego pochyliła się i złapała go za rękaw.

- Nie wiedziałam wcześniej... że jest pan po naszej stronie.

Odsunął ramię, nagle czując przerażenie. Co on wyprawiał? W ciągu dwudziestu czterech godzin ujawnił się czterem osobom. Czterem! Niszczył plan niemal tak skutecznie, jakby poszedł do Voldemorta i oświadczył, że jest zdrajcą. To było szaleństwo... _To_ była śmierć. Wszystkie te lata, wiedział, że nie może ich mieć. Jaki sens miało nawiązywanie kontaktów ze skrzatami domowymi i dziećmi?

- _Obliviate!_

Oczy dziewczyny zamgliły się, ale mimo to zdawała się obserwować, jak modyfikuje pamięć Ollivandera.

Spojrzał w dół na Zgredka, który wyciągnął swoją kościstą dłoń. _Cholera._ Chwycił go za rękę, ale kiedy usłyszał trzask aportacji, jego serce zacięło się i zatrzymało w jego klatce piersiowej. Kiedy mknęli przez ciemność, poczuł się nagle pewny, że umarł, że w jakiś sposób ktoś przeklął go tuż przed tym, jak uciekł, a to przygniatające, duszące uczucie jest jego duszą wyrywaną z ciała.

o-o-o

Kiedy dotarli do gabinetu dyrektora, był spocony i przerażony, a jego strach budził w nim wściekłość.

- To byłoby wszystko, Zgredku – powiedział chłodno. – Dziękuję.

Zgredek nie opuścił pokoju.

- Powiedziałem, że to wszystko, Zgredku. Mam sprawę do Dumbledore'a.

Zgredek spojrzał na niego tajemniczo i deportował się. Snape został sam w pomieszczeniu, chociaż wiedział, że poprzedni dyrektor obserwuje go z zainteresowaniem. Podszedł do biurka i usiadł plecami do portretów.

Pokój był dziwnie cichy, ale on nie mógł się skupić, nie mógł zacząć myśleć o tym, co chce powiedzieć.

Dumbledore wysłał go na pewną śmierć, a on bał się umrzeć.


	33. Chapter 33

I wracamy po sesji :) Nie mogę obiecać że rozdziały będą pojawiać się bardzo często, ale postaram się tłumaczyć w miarę szybko.

Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze :)

Błędy w początkowych rozdziałach niestety są wynikiem tego że nie potrafię poprawiać tego co sama piszę a Morwena zaczęła mi pomagać od 24 rozdziału.

**Rozdział 33**

Według umowy, oczywiście, miał żyć tak długo, jak to będzie możliwe. To właśnie ustalili z Dumbledore'em tamtej nocy, po tym jak poniżył się na wietrznym wzgórzu, po tym jak upadł na kolana i błagał.

Ciepło w gabinecie dyrektora zdawało się go przytłaczać. Jego serce biło nieregularnie. Wiedział, jak bardzo starzec gardził jego obecnością w tym pomieszczeniu, jak niewiele miał do niego zaufania. _Obrzydzasz mnie, _powiedział wtedy, a Snape wciąż czuł promieniujący od niego wstręt. Marzył o rozpłynięciu się w nicość, o nagłym pojawieniu się dziury, w którą mógłby wpełznąć, by na zawsze zniknąć ze świata. A jednak Dumbledore był gotów z nim współpracować, zaakceptować jego pomoc. Wtedy wydawało się to wszystkim, czego mógłby pragnąć – ktoś przyjął jego przeprosiny, nawet jeśli przepraszał za bycie brzydkim, chudym i gwałtownym… Ktoś uznał, że jest czegoś wart.

Tamtej nocy zgodził się zostać szpiegiem, a obietnica, którą złożył, gwarantowała Dumbledore'owi nie tylko jego bezwzględną wierność, ale i możliwość wykorzystania jego użyteczności tak wiele razy, jak to możliwe. Właściwie obiecał mu nie tylko wykonywanie swojej pracy, ale przede wszystkim wykonywanie jej _doskonale_ i do upadłego. Odpychanie obezwładniającego strachu, samotności i nienawiści, odgrywanie wyznaczonej roli bez względu na koszta, dawanie Dumbledore'owi tak wiele, jak tylko mógł. Ponieważ oboje wiedzieli, że nigdy nie będzie w stanie dać tyle, by spłacić dług.

Z biegiem lat zrozumiał, dlaczego Dumbledore wymógł na nim tę obietnicę. Po pierwszym roku nauczania, kiedy walczył z samym sobą, aby przywyknąć do tego, co mówili jego uczniowie, gdy myśleli, że nie słyszy… po nocy powrotu Czarnego Pana, kiedy Znak zapłonął na jego skórze tak czarny i jadowity jak oskarżenie… po pierwszym razie, kiedy wrócił do Hogwartu z obitym i piekącym ciałem, zrozumiał. Czyż nie byłoby łatwiej popełnić rażący błąd, by przerwać tę torturę? Bez względu na to, jaki sposób na zakończenie jego życia wybrałby Czarny Pan, byłoby lepiej niż teraz.

Ale to utrudnienie miało cel... Tylko tak mógł odpokutować. To nie znaczy, że nie próbował zmniejszać problemów. Wplótł palce we włosy i pozwolił swojej głowie opadać, aż oparła się na jego dłoni. Wszystko w nim było tak dobrane, aby odpychać ludzi. _Taki powinien być dobry szpieg_, powtarzał sobie. Jeśli nikt nie chce być przy tobie wystarczająco długo, by cię poznać, jeśli nikt nie chce za bardzo się zbliżyć, twoje sekrety są bezpieczne. Ale to stanowiło też zabezpieczenie innego rodzaju. Jeśli był okrutny i brzydki, jeśli celowo był nieprzyjemny... nie raniły go reakcje innych, bo sam je wywoływał. Teraz widział, że to było słabością. W pełni zasłużył na to, by odbierać ich pogardę. Powinni nienawidzić go za prawdziwe rzeczy. Powinni nienawidzić go za Lily.

Dlaczego w takim razie miało go martwić, że Dumbledore zaplanował jego śmierć? Czy nie powinien cieszyć się z końca tych długich i samotnych lat? Gdyby umarł dla obrony Pottera, czy to nie byłaby symetria mogąca go zadowolić? Nie mógł pojąć, dlaczego czuł się tak pusty i wystraszony.

Ale _jaki _był plan? Gdyby go rozumiał, gdyby mógł zobaczyć, co spowoduje jego śmierć, może wtedy mógłby być usatysfakcjonowany. Ale jeśli Malfoy miał Czarną Różdżkę i nikt oprócz Dumbledore'a tego nie wiedział, to czemu jego śmierć miała _służyć_?

Czuł, jak narasta w nim wściekłość, przyspieszając bicie jego serca i mącąc umysł. Były rzeczy, które chciał zrobić, rzeczy, którymi jeszcze się nie zajął. Właśnie _dlatego_ nigdy nie chciał żadnych więzi. Czy kiedykolwiek naprawdę troszczył się o wynik wojny albo czy kiedykolwiek naprawdę miał nadzieję, że zobaczy klęskę Voldemorta? Czy może po prostu chciał unieść ciężar żalu i poczucia winy, który go przytłaczał? Nagle uświadomił sobie, że nie wie, nie pamięta, kim mógł być przed tą wrześniową nocą, kiedy zgodził się na związanie swojego życia z siedemnastolatką. Siedemnastoletnią, urodzoną wśród mugoli dziewczyną, która gardziła nim, ale tamtej nocy spojrzała mu w oczy i obiecała z nim żyć. Obiecała, ponieważ Dumbledore zmanipulował ją, wykorzystał, _potrzebował jej usług_. Tak jak zmanipulował jego samego tamtej nocy. Dumbledore powiedział, że chce, aby wzięli ślub, żeby dać Snape'owi szansę na życie, na przetrwanie. Kłamstwa. A on miał nadzieję, tak głupio, dziecinnie miał nadzieję, że Dumbledore naprawdę chce, aby przeżył. Myślał, że być może oznaczało to, że zrobił już wystarczająco dużo.

Ale teraz był pewien, naprawdę chciał zobaczyć, jak Czarny Pan znika. Kiedy to się zmieniło? Kiedy zaczął _troszczyć się _o rzeczy poza tymi murami, o ludzi żywych zamiast o martwych? Jej obraz mimowolnie pojawił się w jego umyśle: to jak stała przed tym małym, brudnym namiotem w zaśnieżonym lesie... Z różdżką w dłoni, całkowicie wyprostowana.

Dlaczego poślubił dziewczynę, która zmusiła jego serce do otworzenia się, wśliznęła się do środka i sprawiła, że zaczął pragnąć? Nie życia... Nie, nigdy życia, nie dla niej... Ale chciał, żeby Potter wygrał. Chciał żyć wystarczająco długo, żeby upewnić się, że Potter zyskuje władzę nad różdżką, żeby zobaczyć pannę Lovegood uwolnioną z lochu. Chciał żyć wystarczająco długo, żeby pomóc Hermionie spróbować odnaleźć jej rodzinę...

_Jeszcze nie_, pomyślał. _Jeszcze nie jestem gotowy._

Może dlatego, że to była tajemnica. Może gdyby zawsze wiedział, gdyby to nie było taką niespodzianką... Dlaczego Dumbledore to przed nim ukrył? Dlaczego nie wyjaśnił? Gdyby wiedział, że starzec ma Czarną Różdżkę, mogliby zrobić plany, mogliby ją schować, mógłby przejąć nad nią pełną władzę i pozwolić Potterowi, żeby go odnalazł i...

Uniósł głowę. Dumbledore czekał w ciszy. Ile jeszcze minie czasu, zanim się odezwie? Snape bał się tej chwili. Wiedział, że jest na skraju czegoś, czego nigdy nie chciał wybrać, czegoś, co mogło kosztować więcej niż jego życie. Kiedy otworzy usta, wszystko będzie skończone. Ponieważ wyglądało na to, że mężczyzna na portrecie nie zamierza wyjaśnić sensu tego wszystkiego, innych interpretacji wydarzeń, zgodnie z którymi jego życie nie zostanie odrzucone jak pomyłka. A kiedy zażąda odpowiedzi, kiedy rzuci Dumbledore'owi wyzwanie, ścieżka, którą dotąd kroczył, nagle się urwie, a on dostanie dużo niebezpieczniejszą misję niż bycie szpiegiem. Wydawało mu się, że porzuci wskazówki czarodzieja, jego ochronę - jakkolwiek wątpliwa by była - i stanie się tylko mężczyzną, który próbuje w desperacki sposób bezpiecznie przeprowadzić swoją rodzinę przez wojnę.

- Severusie – powiedział Dumbledore i serce Snape'a zabiło gwałtownie.

- Dumbledore – odparł, nie odwracając się.

- Może powiedziałbyś mi, gdzie byłeś? Nie wiedziałem, że teraz używasz do transportu skrzatów domowych.

Snape nie odpowiedział. Co mógł powiedzieć?

- Co przede mną ukrywasz, Severusie? Sądziłem, że zawarliśmy umowę...

- Wierzę, że pytanie powinno brzmieć: _Co ty ukrywasz przede mną_.

- Słucham?

- Kiedy zamierzałeś powiedzieć mi o Czarnej Różdżce? – Wciąż nie mógł patrzeć na twarz Dumbledore'a.

- Kto ma twoje ucho, Severusie? Kogo słuchasz?

- Nie unikaj odpowiedzi, Dumbledore. To twoja wojna. Masz określone plany, a ja jestem jedynie twoim służącym. Nie oczekuję przeprosin. Chcę tylko prawdy.

- Popatrz na mnie – powiedział Dumbledore.

Snape nie poruszył się. Gdzieś za nim rozległ się głośny hałas i zastanowił się, czy Dumbledore może przewracać przedmioty na swoim portrecie.

- Severusie! Popatrz na mnie.

Snape powoli obrócił się w fotelu, żeby spojrzeć na obraz. Dumbledore pochylał się z dłońmi złożonymi pod brodą, opierając łokcie na kolanach. Jego oczy były spokojne, ale błyszczące.

- Zakładam, że dowiedziałeś się o Insygniach Śmierci od panny Granger. Jest mądrą czarownicą, bardzo zdeterminowaną. Wiedziałem, że...

- Przestań. Wychwalanie mojej żony nie odwróci mojej uwagi od tego tematu, Dumbledore. Kiedy zamierzałeś mi powiedzieć o Czarnej Różdżce?

- Dlaczego tak ci zależy na tej wiedzy? – zapytał spokojnie Dumbledore.

- Dlaczego mi zależy? – wybuchnął Snape. – Chodziło ci o to, żebym został jej panem, czyż nie? A jednak sądzę, że ten wątpliwy zaszczyt należy do młodego Draco Malfoya. Jak miałem przekazać Czarną Różdżkę Potterowi, skoro nie wiedziałem, że ją mam? Dlaczego pozwoliłeś, żeby ją z tobą pochowano? I dlaczego, na Merlina, nie postanowiłeś naprawić tej rysy w planie?

- To prawda, chciałem, żebyś był panem różdżki, Severusie. Czarna Różdżka nie przechodzi z rąk do rąk w zwyczajny sposób. Nie może być wzięta ani oddana bez przymusu. Różdżka wymaga pokonania... Wymaga dominacji jednej osoby nad drugą. Zabijając mnie, dałeś Harry'emu jedyny powód, jaki mogłem wymyślić, który sprawi, że będzie chciał podbić kogoś innego niż Voldemorta. Chłopak nie mógł jej wziąć ode mnie, nie potrafiłby tego zrobić.

Snape spojrzał na niego.

- Nie mam różdżki, którą mógłbym mu oddać, ani w sensie fizycznym, ani metaforycznym.

- W rzeczy samej. Pozwoliłem, aby różdżkę pochowano ze mną, ponieważ Harry by jej tam nie szukał. Jest tylko jedna osoba, która może ośmielić się rozkopać grób.

- I ta osoba już niemal do niego dotarła. Podąża szlakiem od Gregorowicza do Grindelwalda. To nie potrwa długo, Dumbledore. On zabierze różdżkę... Nie będzie miał żadnych oporów! Dlaczego to przede mną ukryłeś, skoro mogłem temu zapobiec?

- Co mogłeś zrobić, Severusie? Voldemort zabierze różdżkę. Zawsze to wiedziałem. Ale różdżka nie będzie działać odpowiednio w innych rękach niż jej pana. Powiedziałem ci, że Harry musi z własnej woli poświęcić się Voldemortowi, ponieważ chcę, aby stanął przed nim, kiedy ten będzie używał różdżki, która nie zabije chłopca. Tak naprawdę będzie chciała się z nim połączyć i zabije kawałek duszy żyjący w Harrym bez krzywdzenia jego samego. A klątwa prawdopodobnie odbije się w stronę rzucającego.

- Ale Malfoy...

- Tak, Malfoy. Przyznaję, kiedy zorientowałem się, że Malfoy stał się panem różdżki, miałem chwilę zwątpienia. Ale wtedy uświadomiłem sobie, że wszystko poszło dużo lepiej, niż mogłem się spodziewać. Władza jest ukryta! Voldemort uwierzy, że ty masz kontrolę nad różdżką. Wcześniej to miał być wyścig, kto dopadnie cię pierwszy: Harry czy Tom. Wszystko zależałoby tylko od tego i mogłoby się okazać, że muszę cię wysłać do chłopca, zanim będzie gotów dowiedzieć się, że właśnie on ją przejmie. Harry mógłby się zdekoncentrować, nie dokończyć obowiązków i wszystko by się zepsuło. Ale teraz nawet jeśli Voldemort zdecyduje się ciebie zabić, nie zyska władzy nad różdżką.

- I zdecydowałeś, że lepiej będzie mi tego nie mówić.

- Nie widziałem potrzeby mówienia ci o tym, skoro zrozumiałem, że nie będę musiał cię wysłać do Harry'ego.

- Nie widziałeś potrzeby poinformowania mnie o tym, że Czarny Pan będzie chciał mnie zabić, żeby zdobyć władzę nad twoją różdżką?

- Jeśli Voldemort uwierzy, że odbierze ci władzę, stanie się pewny siebie. Będzie uważał się za niepokonanego. Zacznie łatwiej podejmował ryzyko, stanie się nieostrożny...

- Rozumiem – powiedział cicho Snape. – A Potter? Umrze bez władzy nad różdżką. Nie zadziała po jego myśli.

- Nic na to nie poradzimy. Zawsze była taka ewentualność, Severusie, wiesz to. Żaden twórca różdżek nie potrafi całkowicie wyjaśnić działania Czarnej Różdżki. Mogę polegać jedynie na historii i domysłach. Jednak zgodnie z naszym obecnym scenariuszem Harry dotrze do Voldemorta w tym konkretnym momencie, kiedy ten będzie najbardziej narażony na porażkę, a wtedy on sam zniszczy ostatnią barierę między sobą a śmiercią! Jest w tym dziwne piękno, prawda? A Czarna Różdżka wciąż będzie ukryta. Czarny Pan nie zdobędzie niepokonanej różdżki.

- A kto, jeśli nie Potter, go zabije? Przepowiednia...

- Przepowiednia jest tak silna, jak jej pozwolimy. Od lat próbowałem wyjaśnić to Harry'emu. Gdyby Voldemort nie działał zgodnie z nią siedemnaście lat temu, zabijając Jamesa i Lily Potterów i próbując zabić Harry'ego, chłopiec nigdy by nie dostał fragmentu jego duszy i części jego mocy. Harry jest zwykłym czarodziejem, dobrze o tym wiesz, Severusie. Zawsze to powtarzałeś. Nie ma w nim nic specjalnego. Nie urodził się z niesamowitą mocą, jedynie został naznaczony nią przez Voldemorta. Kiedy ta moc zniknie, kiedy blizna zostanie zniszczona, ważność przepowiedni się skończy. Każdy czarodziej będzie w stanie zabić Voldemorta i ośmielę się powiedzieć, że będzie wielu, którzy chętnie by to zrobili. Może będzie to zadanie twojej panny Granger. Wyobrażam sobie, że kiedy odejdziesz, będzie miała doskonały powód, żeby chcieć...

- Przestań! – Oczy Snape'a niemal topiły kamień, kiedy mężczyzna patrzył z wściekłością na portret.

- Ach tak. Trafiłem w czuły punkt. Muszę ponownie zaznaczyć, że nie powinieneś mówić dziewczynie zbyt wiele. Wciąż jest dzieckiem, a jej oddanie Potterowi jest ogromne... Czy powinna mieć świadomość...

- Boisz się, że mogłaby się trochę _wkurzyć_? Myślisz, że mogłaby nie chcieć działać zgodnie z twoimi planami? Dlaczego jej to robisz, Dumbledore? Jej rodzina odeszła. Jest tylko nikła nadzieja, że w ogóle odnajdzie swoich rodziców i złamie zaklęcie pamięci, które na nich rzuciłem. Powiedziałeś mi spokojnie, że wysyłasz Pottera, jej najlepszego przyjaciela, na pewną śmierć. Dlaczego zmusiłeś nas do małżeństwa? Dlaczego to zrobiłeś, skoro planowałeś, że mnie poświęcisz? Dlaczego dodałeś jej więcej strat do udźwignięcia?

- Popełniasz swój stary błąd, Severusie. Widzisz kobietę, a nie wojnę.

Różdżka Snape uniosła się, zanim on sam zdążył nawet zastanowić się, co właściwie robi. Czerwone światło wystrzeliło z jej końca i rozdarło płótno w poprzek. Nie wiedział, czy czuje wściekłość czy ulgę, gdy brzegi rozdarcia połączyły się ze sobą i dziura zniknęła.

- Wyrzuć z siebie frustrację. To zdrowy odruch. Przyznaję, sądziłem raczej, że nie możesz się doczekać śmierci. Część mnie jest zadowolona, że się myliłem. Bardzo dojrzałeś przez ostatnie siedemnaście lat.

Spokojna ocena charakteru i emocji ostatecznie rozwścieczyła Snape'a.

- Nie możesz podejmować takich decyzji bez względu na... – powiedział głosem tak niskim, że niemal przypominającym warczenie.

- Ale muszę. Ktoś musi. Naprawdę, nie możemy wygrać wojny w inny sposób.

- Więc cała ta twoja gadka o wielkiej potędze miłości była kłamstwem?

- Och, miłość jest wystarczająco prawdziwa i ma siłę, ale nie wygrywa wojen.

Snape obdarzył portret lodowatym spojrzeniem.

- Więc jesteś taki sam jak Czarny Pan. Niczym się od niego nie różnisz.

Chciał wyjść z rozmachem z pokoju, powiewając czarną szatą, ale najwyraźniej kłótnia odebrała mu resztki sił. Wszystko, w co wierzył, odeszło. Potter nie przeżyje. Żaden z nich nie umrze, triumfując. Dumbledore nie był... Nie był człowiekiem, za jakiego uważał go Snape. Przez tę myśl poczuł się zupełnie złamany i niepewny.

Otworzył drzwi do sypialni. Musiał pomyśleć. Musiało być jakieś wyjście, żeby wrócić na wytyczoną ścieżkę. Może Dumbledore nie miał racji. Może był sposób na zmuszenie Pottera do pokonania Draco...

Podniósł głowę. Na jego łóżku w blasku księżyca, wyglądając tak blado jak śmierć, siedziała Hermiona, a obok niej stał wyglądający wyjątkowo żałośnie Zgredek.

o-o-o

Hermiona nigdy nie widziała Snape'a wyglądającego tak… Bez względu na to jak czuła się, zanim otworzył drzwi, jak bardzo chciała, żeby podszedł i ją pocieszył, natychmiast odepchnęła te myśli daleko od siebie.

Jego oczy były puste i wyglądał na wstrząśniętego. Ten widok wystraszył ją chyba nawet bardziej niż cokolwiek, co widziała przez ostatni rok. To był mężczyzna, który się nie załamywał. Brał strach i zmieniał go we wściekłość, brał niemożliwe i sprawiał, że zdawało się zwyczajne. Nie mógł wyglądać tak jak teraz, gdy wpatrywał się w nią, jakby jej nie widział, jakby nie dowierzał, że naprawdę tu jest. Wstała i machnęła różdżką w stronę drzwi, zamykając je i zabezpieczając i szybko do niego podeszła. Złapała jego dłonie.

Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w ich ręce, po czym spojrzał na jej twarz.

- Jak się tu dostałaś?

- Zgredek po mnie przyszedł. Powiedział, że mnie potrzebujesz. Podałam chłopcom Eliksir Słodkiego Snu.

Snape spojrzał ponad jej ramieniem na skrzata. Zgredek sprawiał wrażenie jednocześnie dumnego i przerażonego.

- Zgredek... Zgredek pomyślał... Kiedy wróciliśmy z domu dawnego pana Zgredka, profesor Snape wyglądał...

- Czekał w lesie, aż wyszłam sama i powiedział mi, że powinnam z nim pójść. Dodałam chłopcom do wody po trzy krople.

- Jak ją znalazłeś?

- To obowiązek skrzata domowego robić, co potrzeba, sir. Jeśli wezwiesz Zgredka, Zgredek do ciebie przyjdzie bez względu na to, gdzie jesteś. Zgredek po prostu myśli o tobie i jest. Zgredek pomyślał o pannie Granger, sir.

- Dziękuję, Zgredku - powiedziała Hermiona, puszczając dłoń Snape'a i odwracając się do skrzata. – Myślę, że byliśmy tu jakieś czterdzieści pięć minut. To powinno dać nam przynajmniej dwie godziny. Zostawisz nas na półtorej godziny?

- Tak, panienko Granger – odparł Zgredek i zniknął z trzaskiem.

Umysł Snape'a zdawał się rozjaśniać.

- Czterdzieści pięć minut. Ile słyszałaś?

- Myślę, że wszystko. Przyszłam, kiedy zaczęliście rozmawiać o Czarnej Różdżce. Powinieneś usiąść. – Nie kłócił się z nią, kiedy prowadziła go do łóżka. Usiadł ciężko, a ona zajęła miejsce obok. Zaczął odzyskiwać kolory, ale Hermiona wciąż była zmartwiona. Mężczyzna, którego znała, zajmowałby się planowaniem.

- Byliście u Lovegooda – powiedział w końcu.

- Tak. Powiedział nam o Insygniach.

- Więc wiesz, czym jest Czarna Różdżka.

- Kostur Śmierci, tak. Chociaż nie wierzyłam w jego istnienie.

- Sam bym w to nie wierzył, gdybym nie rozmawiał z Ollivanderem. Widziałem młodą pannę Lovegood w piwnicy Malfoy Manor. Ja... Przyznaję, bałem się. Ale udało wam się uciec.

- Ksenofilius zawiadomił Ministerstwo, a z kolei ono wysłało Śmierciożerców. Wyszliśmy w samą porę. Właściwie Ron uświadomił sobie, że to pułapka.

- Weasley wrócił.

- Tak.

- Martwi mnie to, jak łatwo was ostatnio zlokalizować – powiedział surowym tonem, a Hermiona poczuła pewne zadowolenie. Jeśli zaczynał prawić kazania, czuł się lepiej.

- Znalazł nas za pomocą Wygaszacza. Dumbledore zapisał mu go w testamencie.

- Cóż – powiedział Snape niemal sarkastycznie. – Ostatnio jest ich całkiem sporo. Minerwa też dostała Wygaszacz. Ona... wczoraj oświadczyła mi... że nie wierzy już, że jestem mordercą.

Hermiona znała go wystarczająco dobrze, żeby się nie uśmiechnąć.

- To miło z jej strony – powiedziała, ale Snape najwyraźniej zauważył jej rozbawienie i złapał ją za rękę.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu.

- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytała w końcu.

Nie odpowiedział. Patrzyła na jego bladą, zmartwioną twarz.

- Severusie...

- Miałem ochronić Pottera – powiedział ledwie słyszalnym głosem. – Wierzyłem mu... Wierzyłem Dumbledore'owi. Sądziłem... Mógłbym umrzeć, gdyby to miało uratować Pottera.

- Wciąż mamy Vita...

- Nie! Myśl, Hermiono. Czarny Pan chce Czarnej Różdżki, bo nie można jej pokonać. Nie będzie bał się użyć klątwy zabijającej... Będzie pewien, że nie zawiedzie. A jeśli Potter nie zdobędzie władzy nad różdżką... Czarny Pan będzie miał rację.

- Ale myślałam, że różdżka nie zadziała dobrze, kiedy Sam-Wiesz-Kto nie będzie jej panem?

- Ollivander powiedział, że Czarny Pan jest wystarczająco potężny, żeby użyć każdej różdżki. Jej przynależność ma znaczenie tylko w starciu pomiędzy nimi dwoma. – Brzmiał dziwnie, nieuważnie, jakby słuchał jakiegoś odległego dźwięku, docierającego tylko do niego.

- Więc upewnimy się, że Harry przejmie władzę.

- Co sugerujesz? Działanie przeciwko Dumbledore'owi? Zaatakowanie dworu Malfoyów? To byłoby samobójstwo.

- Właśnie o tym mówię. To nie jest gorsze niż to, co go czeka. Co jeśli złamiemy tabu? Co wtedy się stanie? Zabiorą nas do dworu?

- Jeśli złamiecie tabu, pojawi się gang szmalcowników – powiedział głucho. – Sprawdzą was na liście zdrajców i mugolaków. Szmalcownicy zwykle nie są Śmierciożercami. To jest dość... poniżająca praca. W związku z tym nie będą mieli możliwości, aby natychmiast wezwać Czarnego Pana. Mogą zabrać was do rezydencji Malfoyów, ale... Hermiono, tylko Potter będzie bezpieczny, bo wszyscy mają polecenie zachowania go dla Czarnego Pana. A nawet Potter będzie miał tylko kilka chwil, żeby zrobić to, co potrzebuje, zanim ktoś go wezwie i zanim on przybędzie.

- A jeśli bylibyśmy zamaskowani?

- Wtedy wcale nie muszą wziąć was do Malfoyów. Najprawdopodobniej zabiorą was do Ministerstwa.

- Więc musimy pójść tam sami. Chyba że rzucę niedokładne zaklęcia. Wystarczająco, żeby spowodować zwątpienie...

- Być może – powiedział, potrząsając głową. – Ale wciąż myślę...

Hermiona wyrwała rękę z jego uścisku.

- Dlaczego nie chcesz pomóc?

- BO wybrałem stronę. Wybrałem Dumbledore'a i jeśli...

- Mylisz się, Severusie. Nie jesteśmy po stronie Dumbledore'a. Nie jesteśmy po jego stronie już od ponad roku, odkąd mamy coś do ukrycia. Jesteśmy po naszej stronie, po stronie Harry'ego. Po co dzieliliśmy się informacjami, skoro nie potrafisz tak działać?

- Nie mogę.

- Czego nie możesz? Skoro i tak wszyscy mamy umrzeć, to co za różnica, jeśli chociaż _spróbujemy?_

Popatrzyła na niego ze złością i dotykając jego policzka, zmusiła go, żeby na nią spojrzał. To, co zobaczyła w jego oczach, zmieniło wściekłość w lodowatą, paraliżującą panikę.

o-o-o

Patrzył na nią ze zdziwieniem. Jego umysł zdawał się być ciemny i zamglony. Jaka to różnica? Żadna. Żadna różnica. Zostaną wybici jedno po drugim, aż nie zostanie nikt, kto wie o horkruksach, nikt, kto skończy to, co zaczęli.

Zamknął oczy. Ona zdawała się ciągnąć to w nieskończoność. Słyszał, że podnosi głos, ale nie mógł już rozróżnić słów. Voldemort był za Grindelwaldem. Jak wiele czasu zajmie, zanim się zorientuje? Ile minie, zanim te zaplanowane wydarzenia będą miały miejsce? Czarny Pan już zaczął się oddalać... Hermiona i jej przyjaciele uciekli od Kseno Lovegooda, ale wciąż nic nie słyszał...

Kiedy go pocałowała, z zaskoczeniem zarejestrował to w jakiejś części mózgu, ale reszta podążyła w stronę ciemności. Jak umrze? Jako zdrajca? Może będzie jakieś ostatnie wystąpienie, w którym mógłby pokazać, kim starał się być, coś, co pomogłoby, coś, co dałoby jej siłę... Ale kto by w to uwierzył? A może po prostu najlepiej byłoby unikać go tak długo, jak się da. Najlepiej byłoby się ukryć, dać Potterowi wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby znalazł horkruksy. Tak, mógł się ukryć. Wyobraził sobie, jak rzuca na siebie zaklęcie kameleona, wsuwa się pod łóżko i leży tam w kurzu i ciemnościach, aż po prostu zostanie zmuszony...

Jej ręce wśliznęły się pod jego szaty. Wyobraził sobie chwilę, w której otrzymałby wezwanie, poczuł to szczególne pieczenie w ramieniu, które oznacza, że chodzi tylko o niego. Byłby odważny? Odpowiedziałby czy zmusił Czarnego Pana do polowania na niego? Musiał pamiętać o zostawieniu czegoś dla Pottera, czegoś, co pozwoliłoby mu poznać, kiedy nadejdzie czas na jego śmierć...

Kiedy wzięła go w siebie, kiedy zaczęła pchać biodra w stronę jego bioder, kiedy zaczęła szeptać jego imię, pomyślał: _Tak. Użyj mnie. Użyj tego. Tu jest moc... Weź to, co pozostało, czego potrzebujesz do podtrzymania siebie._ Zanurzał się coraz głębiej i głębiej w siebie, szukając ciemności, pustego dna duszy, cichej porażki, która usunęłaby wszystko. Czuł jej uścisk i ruch… nie mógł przypomnieć sobie jej twarzy, jej głosu, własnego imienia; wszystko odeszło. Zostało rzucone w nicość.

Ale popchnęła go na materac i wtuliła twarz w jego szyję. Przytrzymała go i zmusiła, aby odczuwał, jak przesuwa językiem po małżowinie jego ucha i odsłoniętej skórze szyi. Zmusiła go do przyjemności, wsuwając w jego włosy swoje palce, przyciskając je do jego czaszki, masując… i jej biodra, jej wspaniałe biodra, unoszące się i kołyszące… i miękkie, wilgotne ciepło jej...

Nie. Wołała, ale nie zamierzał odpowiadać. To była iluzja, jedynie chwilowe wytchnienie, początek długiej, powolnej, krętej drogi do piekła.

- Proszę – błagała – proszę, proszę, Severusie. – Jej biodra przyspieszyły, potrząsała nimi z wysiłkiem. Kończynami próbowała przywiązać go do świata, do teraźniejszości. Przycisnęła policzek do jego policzka. Jej włosy otoczyły jego twarz jak chmura i nagle sobie przypomniał, jak śmiała się w śniegu, jak wiatr rozwiewał jej loki, tak że wyglądały niemal jak coś żywego... Przypomniał sobie kłujące zimno zimowego wiatru, oślepiającą biel błoni pokrytych śniegiem. Wydawało się, że był zaatakowany przez ból i przyjemność i zaczął płonąć, uczucia przejęły go, zmuszając do...

Odetchnął, wynurzając się jak mężczyzna, który był trzymany pod wodą tak długo, że dotarł do momentu, kiedy wydawało się być zupełnie rozsądnym oddychać pod powierzchnią. Zmusił się do oparcia na łokciach, łapiąc jej zaskoczone usta własnymi. Wsunął się w ciasne ciepło żyjącej czarownicy, która była jego żoną, i poczuł jej siłę spływającą na niego jak... magia.

- Wróć do mnie – szepnęła i nie mógł zrobić nic poza cichym potaknięciem. Była zarumieniona i zdesperowana, łzy spływały z kącików jej oczu i cała drżała. Oparł się na jednym ramieniu i ciasno otoczył ją drugim.

- Jestem tutaj – powiedział, czując, jak zaciska się wokół niego. Przysiągłby, że czuł energię przenoszoną do niego jak oślepiające światło. – Jestem tutaj.

o-o-o

Kiedy to minęło, kiedy drżenie ustało, wstała z jego kolan i położyła się obok niego, przytulając się ciasno do jego ciała. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego to zrobiła, co sprawiło, że to wybrała, ale wyglądało na to, że kiedy zobaczyła w jego oczach taką pustkę, to było jedyną rzeczą, jaką mogła zrobić, jedynym sposobem na wskrzeszenie go, jaki znała. Nie chciała zastanawiać się nad tym, gdzie wtedy był.

Ale wydawało jej się, że w tym akcie była moc. Pamiętała to z pierwszej wspólnej nocy, nocy ich ślubu, jak poruszona była ich połączeniem, jakby przenikała między nimi jakaś niezwykła magia.

Wpatrywała się uważnie w jego twarz - była teraz pusta i rozluźniona - i nie czuła takiego przerażenia jak wcześniej. Jego oczy... esencja Snape'a... były ciemne, ale _obecne. _Zastanawiała się, czy żałował, że po niego przyszła, że znowu sprowadziła go do tego dziwnego pokoju. Bolało ją myślenie, że mógł żałować, że mógł czuć się lepiej tam, gdzie przed chwilą był. O co go zapyta?

Kiedy usłyszała słowa Dumbledore'a, była przestraszona, tak. Była wściekła. Ale to nią nie wstrząsnęło. Dlaczego? Bo nie musiała znosić tego co on? Nawet na wygnaniu była kochana. Tej nocy w Dolinie Godryka, kiedy zobaczyli Znak w krzakach... To były słowa pocieszenia, słowa wsparcia od obcych. Nie musiała pojawiać się regularnie przed psychopatycznym mordercą i ukrywać przed nim żadnych sekretów. Nie próbowała desperacko odpokutować za jakiś starożytny błąd, który urósł w jej oczach do takich rozmiarów, że zdusił nadzieję.

Może nie dotknęło jej to tak bardzo, bo wyzbyła się całkowitej wiary w Dumbledore'a miesiące temu, w noc, kiedy zostawił Snape'a rannego i nieprzytomnego pod jej opieką. Według niej wysyłanie go tam jako szpiega było ranieniem go tak samo, jakby własnoręcznie trzymając bicz. To, że porzucił go w takim stanie, zostawił go z uczennicą... Pomyślała o długich godzinach strachu, o niewiedzy, czy mu pomaga czy go rani... Nie, jej uczucia do starca już nigdy nie będą takie same.

Ale Hermiona wiedziała, że jego niezdolność do zobaczenia siebie jako kogokolwiek oprócz sługi Dumbledore'a („po _stronie_ Dumbledore'a" jak powiedział, a ta myśl sprawiła, że miała ochotę zerwać się z łóżka i zniszczyć portret tak, żeby nie dało się go naprawić) była jakoś związana z jego przekonaniem, że ma ogromny dług. Hermiona czuła, że powierzył swoje oczyszczenie mężczyźnie, uwierzył, że będzie czysty czy też wybawiony wtedy, kiedy Dumbledore powie, że cierpiał wystarczająco długo. Osobiście podejrzewała, że to było odkryciem Harry'ego pod koniec zeszłego roku, że Snape robił to, aby odpokutować: ujawnił przepowiednię Czarnemu Panu, a to doprowadziło do końca życia Lily Evans. Jego patronus... Spojrzała twardo na bladą twarz męża. Gdzieś głęboko w sercu wiedziała, że zamierzał za to umrzeć.

I może o to chodziło Dumbledore'owi.

Wsunęła dłoń pod jego koszulę. Przycisnęła palce do jego brzucha i poczuła powolne wznoszenie i opadanie w rytm oddechu. Przez chwilę, jakby przeszło to do niej przez jego skórę, uchwyciła obraz wagi tego, co zamierzała zrobić. Była dzieckiem, ledwie pełnoletnią dziewczyną, i leżała tu, próbując przechytrzyć dwóch najpotężniejszych mężczyzn w historii magii. Leżała tu, planując z całą arogancją i determinacją, jak pokonać Voldemorta i ominąć Dumbledore'a. To nie mogło się udać. Po prostu nie było takiej możliwości.

W końcu zaczął się ruszać. Jego włosy tłustymi strąkami opadały mu na twarz, więc je odsunął. Odwrócił się do niej i objął ją. Wciąż czuła zapach jego strachu, dojrzały, wilgotny zapach porażki, ale pozwoliła mu przytulić twarz do jej szyi, tak że mógł szeptać prosto do jej ucha:

- Przepraszam.

- Nie – wymamrotała. – Nie przepraszaj, wszystko jest...

- To było głupie, słabe. Nie pozwolę ci tego zrobić...

Poczuła się okropnie winna.

- Nie musisz nic robić... Ja się tym zajmę, to moja praca. Zastanowię się...

Objął ją jeszcze mocniej. Była zamknięta w ciemności, otoczona ciałem męża, jego włosy opadały na nich jak kurtyna. Nie było na świecie nic oprócz niego.

Czas mijał, chociaż nie potrafiła powiedzieć, jak wiele go już upłynęło. Docierał do niej tylko dźwięk ciężkiego oddechu Snape'a i dotyk jego ciała. To było prawdziwe. Wszystko inne było snem.

W końcu jego szept przerwał ciszę:

- Pomogę ci. Spróbujemy uratować Pottera.


	34. Chapter 34

**Tym razem rozdział długi, więc podzieliłyśmy go na dwie części. Kolejna powinna się pojawić w ciągu najbliższego miesiąca.**

**Dziękuję za komentarze :) Chciałabym tłumaczyć szybciej, ale niestety nie bardzo mam na to czas.**

**Betowała Morwena.**

**Tekst podkreślony to cytat z „Insygniów Śmierci"**

**Rozdział 34**  
_Część pierwsza_

Kiedy Hermiona wróciła, częściowo oczekiwała, że zastanie Harry'ego i Rona przytomnych i żądających wyjaśnień. Po wyszeptaniu do Zgredka podziękowań i wymuszeniu na nim obietnicy, że przyjdzie po nią, gdyby profesor Snape znów wpadł w podobny stan, weszła do namiotu, gorączkowo szukając w myślach jakiejś wymówki. Miejsca, w które niezwłocznie musiała się udać... _Biblioteka!_ pomyślała nagle. Jednak chłopcy wciąż spali tak jak ich zostawiła, tuż obok pustych talerzy. Najwyraźniej żaden z nich nawet się nie poruszył.

Cicho przeszła przez namiot, przelewitowała ich na łóżka i przykryła kocami. Przez chwilę przyglądała się ich pogrążonym we śnie twarzom, zrelaksowanym i otwartym. Obserwowała grę cieni powstałą w migotliwym świetle lampy, którą postawiła na stole. Potem delikatnie zdjęła Harry'emu okulary i położyła je na stoliku obok łóżka. Skrzywił się, ale nie otworzył oczu.

Jej chłopcy. Te ciężkie miesiące dały im się we znaki. Mieli zapadnięte policzki. Szczególnie Ron stał się niemal kanciasty, a jego nos wydawał się jeszcze dłuższy w kontraście z chudą twarzą. Urosły mu włosy: sięgały już ramion i teraz leżały splątane na poduszce. Obaj powinni się ogolić. Twarz Harry'ego pokrywał brud, w którym wyżłobione były stare ślady po łzach. Rzuciła ciche _Chłoszczyść_, usuwając dowody jego bólu. Jak dużo podejrzewał? Powiedział, że zamierza wrócić do domu, do Ginny. Czy wiedział, czy się w ogóle domyślał, jakie były plany Dumbledore'a? Nie mówił zbyt wiele o końcu, o tym, co stanie się, gdy zniszczą ostatniego horkruksa. Może dlatego, że ten koniec nie zdawał się nadchodzić. Może dlatego, że następny krok ich planu był zbyt nierealny, aby go rozważać.

Który siedemnastolatek myślał o własnej śmierci? Miała nadzieję, że nie on.

To, co planowała razem ze Snape'em, było w najlepszym razie głupotą, a w najgorszym samobójstwem. Ale kiedy wpatrywała się w twarze dwójki najlepszych przyjaciół, stawała się coraz bardziej zdeterminowana do działania. Jeśli była szansa, choćby tylko cień szansy, że Harry może to przeżyć, Hermiona zamierzała do tego doprowadzić. _Jakim kosztem? _W jej umyśle odezwał się niechciany głosik. _Twojego własnego życia? Życia Rona? Snape'a, nie daj Boże? Ewentualności, że Voldemort może wygrać? _Ale odepchnęła te myśli.

Nie stanęła na warcie przed namiotem, tylko usadowiła się w zatęchłym fotelu przed posłaniami chłopców i wpatrywała się w nich. Co dziwne, tej nocy nie myślała o planie, o tym, co powinna im powiedzieć, ale o górskim trollu. Patrząc na nich, wróciła wspomnieniami do czasów, gdy na początku ich pobytu w Hogwarcie po raz pierwszy opychali się jedzeniem przygotowanym przez skrzaty domowe i żyli w świecie wypełnionym cudami i magią. Pamiętała, jacy byli tamtej nocy, gdy wpadli do łazienki, wołając ją po imieniu. Wrócili po nią. Nie zostawili jej samej.

To było szalone i zganiła się w myślach za porównywanie ich dziecinnych przygód do podróży, w którą się wybrali, ale nic nie mogła na to poradzić. Przyszli po nią... Mogli zginąć, mogli zostać wyrzuceni ze szkoły. Mimo wszystko po nią przyszli. Jak Dumbledore mógł oczekiwać, że ona sama podda się bez próby?

Nagle uderzyła ją chłodna myśl, że nawet jeśli Harry przeżyje, nawet jeśli będzie w stanie przejąć władzę nad różdżką i uciec... Jeśli ona i Ron zginą, i tak mogą przegrać wojnę. Poczucie obowiązku hodowane w Harrym od lat... przez cholernego Dumbledore'a... Jeśli chłopak zacznie myśleć, że jedno z nich oddało za niego życie...

W końcu skupiła się na mężczyźnie, którego z całych sił starała się utrzymać z dala od swojego umysłu, odkąd wróciła do namiotu. Jeśli ona umrze... Gdyby umarła, kto go obroni? Kto stanie po jego stronie? I czy on... Czy znajdzie siłę, żeby dokończyć to, co było do zrobienia? To, co ona zaczęła?  
Kiedy w końcu zasnęła, jej sny przypominały te sprzed zniszczenia horkruksa. Śniła o tym, że Voldemort sądził, że to _ona_ ma władzę nad różdżką, że torturował ją, obdzierał ze skóry i przypalał, ale mimo to nic nie mogła powiedzieć… nie powiedziałaby! Nie mogła narazić Harry'ego ani Snape'a na niebezpieczeństwo. Nie mogła się poddać. Ale kiedy jej krew wrzała, osłony zaczęły się załamywać i Voldemort sięgnął do jej umysłu, żeby wyrwać prawdę swoimi ostrymi, bladymi paznokciami...

- Hermiono!

Obudziła się w fotelu, widząc przed sobą Harry'ego.

- Hermiono, obudź się! Chyba wszyscy zasnęliśmy po obiedzie. Myślisz, że coś było nie tak z tymi jagodami, które jedliśmy?

- Co? Och... Nie wiem. Może. Która godzina? – _Czy naprawdę wyjaśnienie tej nocy będzie tak łatwe? _

- Prawie południe. Chyba wszyscy przespaliśmy nasze warty.

- Przepraszam! – powiedziała, zrywając się z siedzenia. Ron się roześmiał.

- Siadaj. Najwyraźniej nie mieliśmy żadnych nieoczekiwanych gości.

Hermiona odwróciła wzrok, czując, jak jej żołądek się skręca. Teraz, kiedy się obudzili, będzie musiała ich przekonać. Będzie musiała zmusić ich do zrozumienia tego, co muszą zrobić.

Podeszła do kuchenki i zaczęła przekładać patelnie i garnki, nie chcąc patrzeć na chłopców. Chciała po prostu zatracić się w codziennej rutynie.

- Ktoś wybierze się po jedzenie czy ja mam iść? – zapytała.

Ron zgłosił się na ochotnika. Nadchodziła wiosna, było sporo grzybów i wczesnych jagód, twardych i gorzkich, ale jadalnych. Jakieś dwie mile na południe od namiotu była farma - może uda mu się zwędzić kilka jajek.

Kiedy Ron wyszedł z namiotu, Harry pozostał w kuchni, patrząc na nią podejrzliwie. Zastanawiała się, czy obudził go jej powrót czy może tylko zarejestrował to przez sen. W końcu na niego spojrzała.

- O co chodzi?

Popatrzył na nią, jakby próbując przewidzieć jej reakcję.

- Myślałem o czymś. Pamiętasz, kiedy powiedziałem ci, że Vol...

- Nie! Harry, nie możesz wymówić...

Przewrócił oczami.

- Że Sama-Wiesz-Kto zabił Gregorowicza? Że czegoś szukał?

- Tak?

- Słuchaj, wiem, że w to nie wierzysz, ale uważam, że Sama-Wiesz-Kto szuka Czarnej Różdżki. Myślę, że miał ją Gregorowicz. To znaczy, wiesz, był w końcu twórcą różdżek.

Hermiona poczuła, jak coś w niej, coś, co dotąd było boleśnie ściśnięte, rozluźnia się. Nie będzie musiała niczego wyjaśniać. On już wiedział.

- Przypuszczam, że to możliwe – powiedziała powoli. – Ale skąd wziąłby różdżkę?

- Nie wiem. Ale osoba, która ją odebrała... Osoba, którą widziałem w umyśle Gregorowicza, zanim Sama-Wiesz-Kto go zabił... To był Grindelwald.

- Grindelwald? – wykrzyknęła.

- Tak... To wszystko jest jakoś dziwnie sensowne, prawda? To, że Krum uznał symbol Insygniów Śmierci właśnie za jego znak? Jeśli Grindelwald miał różdżkę, może używał symbolu do czegoś w rodzaju przechwalania się i...

- Ale Harry! Jeśli Grindelwald miał Czarną Różdżkę... Dumbledore...

Najwyraźniej jeszcze o tym nie pomyślał, bo spojrzał na nią z okropnym błyskiem w oczach.

- Snape – syknął.

Hermiona machnęła rękami w rodzaju gwałtownego zaprzeczenia.

- Nie, nie Snape. Nie Snape! Mówiłeś, że Malfoy rozbroił Dumbledore'a, zanim...

- Ale to Czarna Różdżka, Hermiono! Nie zdobywasz jej, po prostu kogoś rozbrajając!

Mówili coraz głośniej, a Harry okrążał ją, jakby przygotowywał się do ataku.

- Harry, kiedy byłeś w umyśle Gregorowicza... To znaczy, kiedy Sam-Wiesz- Kto w nim był... Grindelwald go nie zabił!

- Nie. Nie, nie zabił. Ale zaatakował go, przewrócił... Gregorowicz nie miał różdżki...

- Zwyciężył go! – powiedziała, udając podekscytowanie. – A kiedy tamtej nocy wróciliście na Wieżę Astronomiczną... Dumbledore był słaby. Był słaby od wielu miesięcy, od kiedy na jego rękę działała klątwa. A mówiłeś, że wypił wtedy truciznę. Myślę, że to Draco Malfoy go zwyciężył. Myślę, że właśnie to oznacza „zdobyć" różdżkę. Dumbledore był zdany na jego łaskę. Malfoy mógł go zabić.

- Ale tego nie zrobił. – Harry wycelował w nią palec. – Snape go zabił.

- Wiem! Ale Malfoy mógł to zrobić!

W tej chwili usłyszeli Rona wołającego ich z zewnątrz. Harry minął ją i wyszedł, aby wpuścić go do środka. Nagle poczuła wyrzuty sumienia. Czy była lepsza od Dumbledore'a? Czy właśnie nie starała się nie mówić Harry'emu całej prawdy, wprowadzając go w plan, który mógł ich wszystkich zabić?

Harry wrócił i spojrzał na nią, a następnie na Rona, który wszedł tuż za nim.

- Co się dzieje? – zapytał Ron, wyglądając trochę komicznie z rękami pełnymi jajek.

- Musimy odebrać Draco władzę nad różdżką, Harry. Musimy iść do Malfoy Manor.

- Zgłupiałaś? Nie możemy się tam tak po prostu pojawić – powiedział wyraźnie zaniepokojony Ron. Szybko podszedł do zlewu, żeby odłożyć przyniesione jedzenie. Kiedy pozbył się ciężaru, odwrócił się w ich stronę. – Hermiono, o czym ty mówisz?

- Myślisz, że Dumbledore chciał, żebym zyskał władzę nad różdżką? – zapytał Harry. W jego głosie brzmiała nutka szacunku.

Hermiona zawahała się. Nie było sensu w próbie wyjaśnienia czegokolwiek, co mógł planować Dumbledore. Wzięła głęboki oddech.

- Z całą pewnością – powiedziała. – Myśl, Harry. Gdyby Dumbledore chciał, żebyś miał różdżkę, zapisałby ci ją w testamencie. Ale dlaczego miałby nam o niej powiedzieć, gdyby nie chciał, żebyśmy tę wiedzę wykorzystali? Moim zdaniem chciał, żeby Sam-Wiesz- Kto zdobył różdżkę fizycznie... Ale sądzę, że to ty masz zostać jej prawdziwym panem, żeby nie działała dla niego.

- To ma sens. To ma sens! – Harry znowu zaczął krążyć po namiocie. – Ale jak się tam dostaniemy? Dwór musi być dobrze chroniony i na pewno pełno w nim śmierciożerców...

- Chwila, chwila. My naprawdę rozmawiamy o próbie dostania się do Malfoy Manor? Żeby co zrobić? - zapytał Ron, siadając na krześle z wyrazem przerażenia na twarzy.

- Żeby rozbroić Malfoya. Pokonać go – odparła Hermiona. – Żeby zdobyć władzę nad Czarną Różdżką. Harry, co jeśli złamiemy Tabu?

- Tabu? – zawołał Ron, zaniepokojony jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej. – Jeśli złamiemy Tabu, w ciągu paru minut zaroi się tu od szmalcowników!

- W ciągu ilu minut? – zapytała Hermiona, odwracając się, żeby na niego spojrzeć.

- Co? Nie wiem. Ile zajęło im znalezienie nas na Tottenham Court?

- Ale to byli śmierciożercy próbujący nas znaleźć. Co ze szmalcownikami, Ron? Mówiłeś, że cię złapali...

- Tak, ale wpadłem prosto na nich... Słuchaj, nie wiem. Zgaduję, że maksymalnie pięć minut, a pewnie nawet mniej.

- Pięć minut – powiedziała, zaczynając się zastanawiać. – W pięć minut mogę zmienić nasz wygląd wystarczająco, żeby ich zmylić... Rzucę na nas Protego Horribilis…

- Słuchajcie, nie chcę psuć wam zabawy – powiedział Ron, patrząc na nich – ale zakładając, że uda nam się dostać do Malfoy Manor, jak, do cholery, chcecie się wydostać?

Harry odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią z nadzieją.

- Zgredek – powiedziała.

- Zgredek?

- Zgredek jest wolnym skrzatem. Zawsze chciał pomóc Harry'emu. I zna dwór, kiedyś tam mieszkał! Jeśli go wezwiemy, jestem pewna, że przyjdzie. I skrzaty domowe nie są związane prawami teleportacji. Prawdopodobnie będzie mógł nas wydostać.

- Trochę tu dużo prawdopodobieństw – powiedział Harry, ale w jego głosie wciąż tliła się ekscytacja. – Jesteś pewna, że on przyjdzie?

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Zgredek odmówiłby przyjścia, gdybyś go potrzebował – powiedziała gładko.

Ron wstał, wyglądając na trochę oszołomionego.

- Nie rozumiem. Nie wiem... Wydaje mi się, że to ogromne ryzyko.

- Wiem, że to ryzyko. Dla nas wszystkich. Ale musimy spróbować. Tego chciałby Dumbledore – powiedziała Hermiona, próbując ukryć grymas, który pojawił się na jej ustach. – Na końcu... Jeśli Sam-Wiesz-Kto będzie miał różdżkę, która należy do ciebie...

- Tak – rzucił szorstko Harry. – Tak, wiem.

- Nie nadążam. Jak możesz być pewna, że Dumbledore chciał, żebyśmy weszli do domu znanej rodziny śmierciożerców?

Harry wyglądał, jakby nagle podjął decyzję. Spojrzał na Hermionę trochę szalonym wzrokiem.

- Jesteście gotowi?

- Co? Harry... Nie! Jeszcze nie! Musimy...

- Voldemort.

_Cholera. CHOLERA! _Nie tak to planowała. Przez chwilę Hermiona czuła, że jest całkowicie sparaliżowana. Jak, do cholery, miała uratować sytuację?

- Ron, popatrz na mnie.

Ron odwrócił się w jej stronę, wyraźnie wściekły i przerażony.

- Co?

Uniosła różdżkę, a on odskoczył.

- Nic ci nie zrobię, zamierzam cię zamaskować. Teraz stój spokojnie.

Wyglądał, jakby zamierzał uciec, wybiec z namiotu i znowu ich zostawić.

- Ron! – wrzasnęła. – _Dissimulo Bellus!_

Jego zarost zniknął, włosy nadal były długie i falujące, ale ich kolor sprawiał wrażenie zakurzonego i wyblakłego. Jego nos stał się krótszy i szerszy, a kilka ledwie widocznych piegów zostało tylko przy nosie.

- Co ty zrobiłaś? – zapytał Harry.

- Sprawiłam, że jest piękny – odpowiedziała. – Teraz ty. – Wydawało jej się, że słyszy zbliżające się głosy i dźwięk kroków. Uderzyła Harry'ego w twarz zaklęciem żądlącym.

- Aaał! – zawołał. – Hermiono, co...

- Przepraszam Harry! Nie mogę zamaskować twojej blizny. Staram się ją ukryć najlepiej, jak potrafię. _Pillarius!_ – Włosy Harry'ego urosły, zakrywając jego ramiona.

Głosy były znacznie bliżej. Harry zwijał się z bólu, zakrywając twarz. Rozejrzała się po namiocie. Ron chyba uspokoił się przez to, że wyglądał inaczej.

- Ron, nie wrócimy tu... Weź wszystko, czego nie możemy zostawić...

- Hermiono, zrób coś ze sobą! – krzyknął.

Skierowała różdżkę w swoją stronę. Co zrobić? Jedno z nich musiało być rozpoznawalne. Nie musiała patrzeć na Harry'ego, żeby wiedzieć, jak dobrze był zamaskowany. Rzuciła szybkie zaklęcie prostujące na włosy, mimo że nigdy nie działało wystarczająco dobrze, i lekko przyciemniła kolor skóry. Zatoczyła różdżką krąg, w którym mieścili się wszyscy troje.

- _Protego Horribilis_! – szepnęła. – Nie zapomnijcie... Wzywamy Zgredka, gdybyśmy musieli się wydostać. Harry, bez względu na wszystko, musisz pokonać Malfoya... Bez względu na wszystko, rozumiesz?

- Tak.

Nie może wspomnieć o Lunie. Nie było sposobu, żeby wyjaśnić, skąd wie, że Luna jest w Malfoy Manor. Pozostawało jej tylko się modlić, żeby jakoś na nią wpadli.

- Nie pojedynkujcie się z nikim innym, chyba że naprawdę musicie. I Ron, gdyby okazało się, że Harry nie będzie mógł...

- Już czas – przerwał jej Ron. Odwróciła się, by zobaczyć chudą rękę, która dotknęła namiotu, i wycofała się poza osłony. Hermiona podciągnęła nogawkę dżinsów i wsunęła torebkę do skarpetki.

- Wychodźcie z podniesionymi rękoma! – usłyszeli zachrypnięty głos – Wiemy, że tam jesteście! Mamy pół tuzina różdżek wycelowanych prosto w was i raczej nas nie obchodzi, kogo przeklniemy!

Hermiona wyszła, nie oglądając się za siebie i mając nadzieję, że chłopcy idą za nią. Gdyby wyglądali na spokojnych, może udałoby im się zmylić szmalcowników. Nie miała czasu na to, żeby dać im instrukcje dotyczące tego, co mają mówić, jak najlepiej kłamać. Po prostu będzie musiała odpowiadać pierwsza. Tuż przed wyjściem poza osłony, dotknęła różdżką pierścionka. _Idę teraz. _Nie było sposobu na ukrycie różdżki, więc włożyła ją do kieszeni.

Kiedy zobaczyła przywódcę grupy, jej żołądek się ścisnął. Był wysoki, ale dziwnie przygarbiony; jego plecy były wygięte w łuk. Całą skórę miał pokrytą grubymi, szarymi włosami. Miał na sobie ciężkie szaty śmierciożercy, ale nie można się było pomylić. To był Fenrir Greyback.

- Kogo my tu mamy... - warknął i rzucił się na Hermionę, zwalając ją z nóg. Jego oddech był ciężki i cuchnął zgnilizną. Niewyraźnie słyszała, jak Harry i Ron krzyczeli w tle, widziała, jak upadają na ziemię, pokonani przez pozostałych szmalcowników.

- No, witaj, ślicznotko – powiedział Greyback z okropnym, pożądliwym uśmieszkiem. – Jak się nazywasz?

- Penelope Clearwater – odpowiedziała tak odważnie, jak mogła.

- Czystość krwi?

- Półkrwi.

- Łatwo to sprawdzić – powiedział drugi szmalcownik, wyciągając z kieszeni rolkę pergaminu. – A twoi mali przyjaciele?

Gdy pozostali szmalcownicy zajęli się Harrym i Ronem, dłonie Greybacka przesunęły się po ciele Hermiony, poszukując jej różdżki. Kiedy mężczyzna wsunął rękę pod jej plecy, znalazł różdżkę w tylnej kieszeni spodni i wyciągnął ją, wodząc palcami po tyłku Hermiony i ugniatając jej pośladki.

- Który z nich jest twoim chłopakiem, ślicznotko? Chcę, żeby był przytomny i wszystko widział.

Hermiona zdusiła w sobie ochotę na splunięcie Greybackowi w twarz i modliła się, żeby Harry i Ron słyszeli ich rozmowę, żeby wiedzieli, jak kłamać. Chciała, żeby zabrano ich do Malfoyów, to prawda, ale nie żeby zabito ich natychmiast po przybyciu. Musieli wzbudzić jakieś wątpliwości. A Harry kłamał odrobinę zbyt dobrze, podając raczej dokładną lokalizację pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów. Przez chwilę wydawało się, że Greyback się wystraszył, że może ich wypuścić i iść dalej. Ciężko było nie mieć na to nadziei. Ale kiedy Ron powiedział, że nazywa się Stan Shunpike, szmalcownicy zaczęli się śmiać i najwyraźniej odzyskali pewność siebie. Ron został zmuszony do zidentyfikowania się jako kuzyn Weasleyów.

Greyback postawił ją na nogi, wykręcił jej ręce za plecy i zaciągnął do pary więźniów związanych tyłem do siebie i siedzących obok namiotu. Chłopiec i goblin. _Dean Thomas. _Serce Hermiony zadrżało. Dean... Czy ją rozpozna? Powie coś? Popatrzyła mu twardo w oczy, nie chcąc, żeby coś mówił. Greyback popchnął ją w stronę niższego mężczyzny, który zaczął przywiązywać ją do Deana i goblina.

- Zwiąż ją porządnie i ciasno, Scabior. Nie chcę jej stracić. Wygląda... apetycznie.

Chudy mężczyzna o króliczej twarzy, który przywiązał Hermionę do Deana, przesunął się w stronę Harry'ego. Palce Deana musnęły jej dłoń, kiedy przycisnęli ich do siebie. Przyjaciel. Przez chwilę czuła pewien komfort płynący z przyjaznego dotyku, ale niemal natychmiast poczuła ukłucie wyrzutów sumienia. Jeśli plan zadziała, wepchnie Deana i tego goblina, kimkolwiek by on był, prosto do kwatery głównej śmierciożerców. Prawdopodobieństwo, że uda jej się wydostać ich wszystkich żywych... nie było nawet warte rozważania.

Poczuła szarpnięcie, kiedy przyprowadzono Rona. Gdy dwóch szmalcowników wiązało ich, Scabior wydał z siebie podekscytowany pisk.

- Greyback! Ten tu coś ma!

Hermiona nie mogła zobaczyć, co się dzieje - siedziała do nich plecami, ale czuła, jak Ron sztywnieje i słyszała ciężkie kroki Greybacka.

- Świetnie – mruknął Greyback, wyciągając coś z szaty Rona. Przez chwilę milczał, najwyraźniej badając to, co znalazł. – Och, zaiste doskonale. Powiedzcie mi, moi ślizgońscy przyjaciele, _jak_ weszliście w posiadanie miecza Gryffindora?

Podniecenie i strach ścisnęły klatkę piersiową Hermiony. Podejrzewała, że Ron wsunął miecz za szatę, gdy kazała mu wziąć wszystko, bez czego nie mogli odejść. To spowodowało zamieszanie, na które miała nadzieję, ale mimo wszystko nie mogli sobie pozwolić na utratę miecza. Snape wiele ryzykował, żeby go jej dostarczyć i bez niego nie będą mieli sposobu na zniszczenie horkruksów, nawet jeśli je znajdą.

- Miecz Gryffindora? – zapytała, próbując brzmieć na zaskoczoną.

- To tylko coś, co należało do mojego taty – powiedział Harry. – Wzięliśmy go ze sobą, żeby... mieć coś do cięcia drewna.

- Scabior – zaczął Greyback z namysłem. – Mamy Weasleya, dziewczynę i dzieciaka w okularach... Nie myślisz...

Mężczyzna o króliczej twarzy pochylił się w stronę Hermiony, wpatrując się w jej twarz. Próbowała zachować obojętną minę, myśleć o czarnym, pustym niebie, ale nie potrafiła powstrzymać drżenia. Scabior przesunął się w stronę Rona, a następnie Harry'ego, przy którym zatrzymał się na dłużej.

- Na pieprzone jaja Merlina... – westchnął. – Złapaliśmy Harry'ego Pottera.


	35. Chapter 35

Wesołych świąt Wielkanocnych :)

Nie mam pojęcia kiedy wyrobimy się z następną częścią.

Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze.

Tekst podkreślony to cytat; jak zawsze.

Betowała Morwena :)

_Część druga_

Snape niemal wyszedł z siebie, kiedy dostał wiadomość. _Idę teraz? Idę TERAZ? _Co ona sobie, do cholery, myślała? Jeszcze nie nadszedł czas - plan powinien być czymś więcej niż tylko mglistym zamysłem... Powinna skontaktować się z nim, podać datę, a nie _Idę, kurwa, teraz. _

Coś musiało pójść tragicznie źle. Pewnie Potter albo Weasley był przytomny, kiedy wróciła. Powiedziała im wszystko? Wydarli to z niej... została złapana? Jego umysł wypełniały pytania, chociaż starał się myśleć jasno. Będzie potrzebowała pomocy, to więcej niż pewne. Była w drodze do Malfoy Manor z czymś ledwie przypominającym plan i, serio, będzie potrzebowała pomocy.

Snape wezwał do sypialni Zgredka. Skrzat przybył natychmiast, patrząc na niego wyczekująco, a Snape poczuł ochotę, żeby wrzasnąć na tę dziwną, małą postać. _Dlaczego_ ona to robiła?

- Panna Granger i jej przyjaciele złamali Tabu, tak jak planowaliśmy – powiedział sztywno. – Jeśli wszystko idzie po naszej myśli, wkrótce przybędą do Malfoy Manor. Nie wyobrażam sobie, dlaczego to zrobiła już teraz – dodał – ale sądzę, że nie ma to znaczenia. Stało się. Myślę, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli od razu przeniesiesz się do piwnicy dworu. Nie rób nic, dopóki nie będziesz pewien, że przybyli. Później przenieś pannę Lovegood i pana Ollivandera do Muszelki, domu Billa i Fleur Weasleyów. Panna Granger wspominała, że to gdzieś na skraju Tinworth. Może być chroniony zaklęciem Fideliusa. Czy to sprawi kłopot?

- Nie, sir – zaskrzeczał Zgredek. – Skrzaty domowe muszą wychodzić z domów ich panów i wchodzić, nawet jeśli są pod zaklęciem Fideliusa. Nie mówią nam tajemnic.

- Tak, tak – powiedział Snape nieuważnie. – Bardzo dobrze. Myślę... Tak, myślę, że sam też udam się do dworu.

Zgredek uniósł swoją małą, skórzastą dłoń.

Snape spojrzał na niego. Czy to było mądre? Chciał dostać się do salonu, nie do piwnicy. Nagle przytłoczył go obraz samego siebie, uwięzionego w celi i słyszącego nad sobą krzyczącą Hermionę. Nie mógł tego zaryzykować. Musi spróbować wejść tam niepostrzeżenie od frontu.

- Idź – powiedział Snape, odsuwając małą rękę. – Ja pójdę za chwilę. Pamiętaj... Jeśli nie da się uratować sytuacji... Zabierz Pottera.

Zgredek popatrzył na niego swoimi wyłupiastymi oczami wielkości piłek tenisowych.

- Nie zostawię panny Granger, dyrektorze – powiedział.

Snape zacisnął szczęki. Otworzył i zamknął usta. Wiedział, że gdyby się zgodził, Zgredek potraktowałby to jako rozkaz i chociaż bardzo chciał polecić skrzatowi, aby najpierw ratował Hermionę, nie mógł tego zrobić.

- Zabierz Pottera – powtórzył.

- Tak, sir – odparł Zgredek i zniknął z trzaskiem.

Zdjęcie osłon antyteleportacyjnych z własnych komnat wydawało się być nierozważne, ale nie miał czasu na dotarcie do punktu aportacyjnego za bramami Hogwartu ani też nie chciał rozmawiać z Dumbledore'em, więc niechętnie machał różdżką, opuszczając bariery, po czym szybko rzucił na siebie zaklęcie kameleona i zniknął.

Pojawił się przed kutą, żelazną bramą, którą mijał w przeszłości wiele razy. Mógł podwinąć rękaw. Znak zapewniłby mu przejście, ale wtedy jego obecność zostałaby zauważona przez Lucjusza. Zamiast tego będzie musiał spróbować usunąć osłony z posiadłości i mieć nadzieję, że Lucjusz był zbyt zarozumiały, aby przewidzieć wszystkie słabe strony. Czuł się dziwnie pusty, jakby działał zupełnie mechanicznie. Strach uderzył go mocno, ale najwyraźniej istniał tylko na powierzchni. W środku była jedynie ciemność i cel.

Snape zdążył jedynie unieść różdżkę, kiedy został powalony przez Fenrira Greybacka i bandę jego szmalcowników, trzymających mocno nowych więźniów. Kiedy podniósł się, opierając się na rękach i kolanach, szybko przyjrzał się ich twarzom. Ujrzenie jej w takiej sytuacji... bezbronnej, bez różdżki... chyba to spowodowało jakiś przełom w ciszy jego myśli, które teraz zaczęły krzyczeć o uwagę. Potter i Weasley byli sensownie zamaskowani, ale Hermiona wyglądała, jakby w swój własny wygląd włożyła niewiele wysiłku. Zawrzał w nim gniew. Co ona sobie _myślała_?

Nie ośmielił się spróbować zamaskować jej. Podniósł się i przesunął w ich stronę, kiedy Greyback zażądał wejścia. Nie chciał jej dotknąć, obawiając się, że będzie zaskoczona i ich tym zdemaskuje, ale kiedy bramy się otworzyły, prześliznął się z nimi, próbując być tak blisko niej, jak tylko mógł. 

o-o-o 

Pierwsza rzecz, z jakiej zdała sobie sprawę po przybyciu, to ból. Potknęła się, kiedy wylądowali i chyba skręciła kostkę. Drugą rzeczą był fakt, że Snape stał tuż obok.

Nie odpowiedział na jej wiadomość, ale czuła, że przyjdzie. Nie pozwoliła sobie na rozejrzenie się, żeby nie zdradzić go wyrazem twarzy. Kiedy wraz z Greybackiem ruszyli w stronę rezydencji, była z tyłu i z rosnącym przerażeniem obserwowała, jak bramy oddalają się coraz bardziej i bardziej.

Usłyszała chłodny, kobiecy głos.

- O co chodzi? Kim jesteście?

- Znasz mnie. – W głosie wilkołaka słychać było urazę. – Fenrir Greyback! Złapaliśmy Harry'ego Pottera!

Hermiona poczuła delikatny, kwiatowy zapach, kiedy Narcyza Malfoy podeszła, żeby przyjrzeć się Harry'emu. Strach powodował, że jej umysł szalał i skupiał się na najdziwniejszych rzeczach. Podziwiała zapach perfum matki Dracona Malfoya, kiedy ta obserwowała ich, zastanawiając się, czy wezwać Voldemorta.

- Wiem, że ma trochę zmasakrowaną buźkę, psze pani, ale to on! - zaskrzeczał Scabior. – Jak się pani lekko przyjrzy, to zobaczy pani bliznę. A ta mała tutaj, widzi pani? Szlama, która z nim podróżuje, psze pani. To na pewno on, mamy różdżkę i wszystko!

Narcyza zawahała się, ale spojrzała na nich jeszcze raz.

- Wprowadźcie ich – powiedziała.

Hermiona została przeciągnięta przez podjazd pomiędzy pozostałymi złapanymi i próbowała stanąć na nogi, kiedy wepchnięto ich do salonu.

- Draco! – zawołała Narcyza. – Draco, chodź tutaj! – Niechętnie odwróciła się do Greybacka. – Mój syn, Draco, chodził do szkoły z Harrym Potterem i jego żałosnymi przyjaciółmi. Jeśli to jest Harry Potter, Draco go rozpozna. 

Hermiona wstrzymała oddech, kiedy zobaczyła chłopaka schodzącego po krętych schodach tuż za ojcem.

- Co się dzieje? – zapytał Lucjusz.

- Twierdzą, że złapali Pottera – odparła Narcyza. – Draco? – Wskazała ich dłonią.

Draco podszedł do niej. Hermiona nie wiedziała, co zrobić z twarzą. Powinna na niego spojrzeć? Odwrócić wzrok? Ale kiedy spojrzała mu w oczy, odkryła, że są zamglone i pełne wahania. Skierował się od niej do Rona, najwyraźniej ich nie rozpoznając. Hermiona odwracała głowę w stronę Draco, ale chłopak szybko zniknął z jej pola widzenia.

- A więc? – nalegał Lucjusz. – A więc, Draco? To on? To Harry Potter?

- Ja... Nie jestem pewien – odparł chłopak, a w jego głosie nie było słychać znanego ze szkoły chłodnego zaciągania.

_Skonfundowany, _pomyślała nagle. _Został skonfundowany. _

Lucjusz podszedł bliżej. Hermiona słyszała jego ciężkie kroki, kiedy zmierzał do Harry'ego, ignorując pozostałych.

- Coś tu jest – szepnął. – To może być blizna, chociaż mocno rozciągnięta... Draco, podejdź, przyjrzyj się uważnie! Jak myślisz?

Ale Hermiona nie usłyszała kroków Draco.

- Lucjuszu, musimy być pewni. Jeśli go wezwiemy, musimy być absolutnie... Nie zapominajmy, co stało się z Rowlem i Dołohovem... Z Traversami.

Pomyślała, że słyszy, jak Lucjusz nabiera powietrza, aby odpowiedzieć, ale właśnie wtedy odezwał się głos, który zmroził jej krew w żyłach.

- O co chodzi? Co tu się dzieje, Cyziu? – Hermiona nie musiała rozglądać się, żeby zidentyfikować właścicielkę głosu. Od nocy w Ministerstwie ta kobieta nawiedzała ją w snach.

Nie czekając na wyjaśnienia Narcyzy, natychmiast podbiegła do Hermiony i okrążyła więźniów, żeby lepiej jej się przyjrzeć. Szalone i puste oczy Bellatrix Lestrange zmierzyły ją od palców stóp po czubek głowy. Hermiona patrzyła w niemym przerażeniu, jak kobieta unosi różdżkę.

- Finite incantatem! – zawołała.

Hermiona wiedziała, że znowu jest sobą, że obaj chłopcy zostali zdemaskowani i nie byli już chronieni. Stali teraz rozbrojeni i związani w samym środku Malfoy Manor, w pokoju było czterech śmierciożerców mogących wezwać Czarnego Pana jednym gestem, a ona nie mogła powstrzymać się od rozglądania się w poszukiwaniu Snape'a. Był poza zasięgiem zaklęcia? Został ujawniony?

Nie widziała go, ale strach nie rozluźnił lodowatego uścisku wokół jej serca. Wszystko szło fatalnie. Gwałtownie pokręciła rękami, ale więzy nie były magiczne i nie dotknęło ich zaklęcie Bellatrix.

Draco nagle podbiegł do ciotki.

- To Granger! – zawołał. – Teraz jestem pewien... Miała na sobie jakieś zaklęcie maskujące, ale to jest Granger... I Weasley... I...

Hermiona widziała, jak długie palce Bellatrix unoszą lewy rękaw szaty.

Lucjusz Malfoy nagle wpadł w jej pole widzenia.

- Ja właśnie miałem go wezwać! – powiedział i złapał Bellatrix za nadgarstek, nie pozwalając jej na dotknięcie Znaku. – Ja go wezwę, Bella. Potter został przyprowadzony do mojego domu i to moim przywilejem jest...

- Chyba zapomniałeś, kto złapał chłopaka – warknął Greyback, włączając się do kłótni. – Ja znalazłem chłopca, ja go rozpoznałem, ja go tu przyprowadziłem i gdy przybędzie Czarny Pan, to na mnie spłynie chwała...

Hermiona nie rozumiała, co się dzieje. Bellatrix Lestrange nagle cofnęła się o kilka kroków z wyrazem strachu na twarzy, chociaż z pewnością nie mogła bać się Greybacka.

- Co to jest? – zapytała, wskazując na miecz Gryffindora wiszący u jego pasa. – Skąd go wziąłeś?

- Ach, tak, miecz Gryffindora – powiedział triumfująco Greyback. – Ten tutaj go miał. – Pokazał palcem Rona.

Bellatrix gwałtownie odwróciła się do Lucjusza. Jego palec niemal dotykał Znaku.

- Stój! – wrzasnęła Bellatrix. – Nie dotykaj tego, bo jeśli Czarny Pan przyjdzie teraz, wszyscy zginiemy!  


o-o-o 

Snape od samego początku został w korytarzu. Podejrzewał, że to tylko kwestia czasu, zanim ktoś rzuci _Finite Incantatem_, więc wolał być w miejscu, gdzie nikt by go nie zauważył, nawet gdyby dosięgło go zaklęcie. Rzucił na Draco _Confundus_, żeby kupić trochę czasu, choć dobrze wiedział, że to nie wystarczy. Ale teraz sytuacja się zmieniła. Bellatrix zobaczyła miecz.

Podniósł rękę na wysokość oczu i po upewnieniu się, że wciąż jest niewidzialny, wszedł do salonu. Potter siedział plecami do niego zasłonięty ciałami Deana Thomasa i goblina, ale mógł czysto trafić w Weasleya i Hermionę. Rozważył wszystkie możliwości. Mógł mieć tylko jedną szansę na rzucenie zaklęcia tarczy. Kto potrzebował go najbardziej?

Lucjusz, Narcyza i Bellatrix stłoczyli się wokół Greybacka, oglądając miecz.

- Sytuacja jest gorsza, niż możesz sobie wyobrazić, Cyziu. – Bellatrix westchnęła, patrząc twardo na Narcyzę, jakby chciała zostać zrozumiana. – Ten miecz powinien być w mojej skrytce. – Snape patrzył w niemym tryumfie, jak Bellatrix podnosi rękę i dotyka karku, żeby wyciągnąć srebrny łańcuch, który znikał pod kołnierzem jej szaty. – W mojej _skrytce_, Narcyzo. Co jeszcze mają? Rzeczy, które przysięgłam ochronić, rzeczy, które powierzył mojej opiece... Jeśli teraz przyjdzie... Dobry Boże, co oni jeszcze mogą mieć?

Narcyza odsunęła się o kilka kroków, jakby próbując zdystansować się od kogoś tak potępionego. Bellatrix rozłożyła dłonie w błagalnym geście.

- Więźniowie muszą trafić do celi, a my zastanowimy się, co zrobić. 

- To mój dom, Bella, nie możesz wydawać poleceń w moim... – powiedziała cicho Narcyza. Snape pomyślał, że wyczuwa w jej głosie nutę satysfakcji. W końcu mogła przyćmić siostrę. To nie _ona_ była tą, która zgubiła skarby Czarnego Pana.

- Zrób to! Nie masz pojęcia, w jakim jesteśmy niebezpieczeństwie! – wrzasnęła Bellatrix. Wyglądała na przerażoną, szaloną; cienki strumień ognia wyleciał z jej różdżki i wypalił w dywanie dziurę. 

Narcyza spojrzała na dywan, na miecz i na dzieci związane w jej salonie, a następnie na siostrę.

- Zabierz więźniów do celi, Greyback. 

- Czekaj – powiedziała ostro Bellatrix. – Wszystkich oprócz... Oprócz szlamy. 

Snape zamknął na sekundę oczy. Co gdyby poczekał, aż ją rozwiążą, oddzielą od pozostałych... A następnie złapał ją i aportował ich stąd? Z pewnością Potter i Weasley mogli wezwać Zgredka... może nawet spotkają ich w lochach...

Ale wiedział, że nie może tego zrobić. Spróbował przypomnieć sobie, że jest tu, aby uratować Pottera. Nie wolno mu było troszczyć się o nic oprócz...

Kiedy Greyback zaczął majstrować przy linach wiążących więźniów, grupka lekko się odwróciła, dając mu szansę na czyste trafienie w Pottera. Lucjusz i Narcyza wciąż szeptali z Bellatrix. Draco wyprowadzał pozostałych szmalcowników z domu. Snape rzucił niewerbalne _Protego Horribilis_ na Pottera. Obserwował, jak bladozłoty promień przelatuje przez pokój i uderza w jego lewe ramię, rozszerzając się na całe ciało. Patrzył, jak ten mały idiota podnosi głowę i rozgląda się w poszukiwaniu źródła zaklęcia, zanim pociągnięto go z pozostałymi w stronę piwnicy.

Hermiona stała sama, niechroniona, na środku pokoju z rękami wciąż związanymi za plecami. Snape zwalczył potrzebę krzyknięcia. Powinien ją chronić. Potrafiłaby grać, udawać ból, chronić ich sekrety. Mógł osłonić ją tarczą, ale teraz była bezbronna, a on nie mógł stanąć pomiędzy nią a tym, co nieuchronnie nadchodziło. Nie mógł tego powstrzymać.

Obserwował prawie jak w zwolnionym tempie Bellatrix odwracającą się w kierunku jego żony. Kobieta machnęła różdżką, krótko, niczym biczem.

- _Crucio!_

Hermiona krzyknęła, zwinęła się w agonii i Snape pomyślał bezsensownie, że nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał jej krzyku, nie słyszał w jej głosie bólu. Upadła na podłogę, ale Bellatrix nie cofnęła zaklęcia. Jej twarz uderzyła w dywan, który nieco stłumił jej jęki. Jej plecy wygięły się w łuk, a nogi uniosły znad podłogi, przez co zaczęła się gwałtownie trząść.

Wydawało się, że każdy jej mięsień płonie. Ruszył przez pokój w stronę Bellatrix, nie wiedząc, co chce zrobić, nie myśląc o niczym poza dostaniem się pomiędzy żonę a zaklęcie. Ręka od różdżki Bellatrix drżała z wysiłku... Hermiona nie wyglądała, jakby była torturowana, ale jakby rażono ją prądem. Jej krzyki zdawały się fizycznie przecinać jego skórę. Pieprzyć różdżkę. Pobiłby Bellatrix Lestrange na śmierć gołymi rękoma, poczułby fakturę jej skóry pod palcami...

Nagle Bellatrix opuściła różdżkę. Snape zatrzymał się w miejscu.

- Skąd wzięłaś miecz? – zapytała, pochylając się w stronę skulonego ciała Hermiony.

Hermiona zakrztusiła się własną śliną.

- Znalazłam – wydyszała.

- Kłamiesz! – wrzasnęła Bellatrix, wyciągając z kieszeni szaty srebrny nóż i machając nim przed twarzą dziewczyny. – Powiedz mi, szlamo, albo wyrwę ci z ust ten zakłamany jęzor.

- Znaleźliśmy... My go znaleźliśmy... PROSZĘ! – krzyknęła Hermiona, gdy różdżka Bellatrix drgnęła jeszcze raz.

Snape zarejestrował mimochodem, że pozostali udali się do lochów. Wystąpiły jakieś komplikacje i Glizdogon został wezwany do sprawdzenia ich przyczyny, ale Snape'a to nie obchodziło. Zupełnie nie obchodziło go to, czy Potter zdobędzie władzę nad różdżką, czy ci głupcy uważali, że on jest śmierciożercą, czy którekolwiek z nich wyjdzie stąd żywe - zamierzał przerwać to, co się działo.

Bellatrix stała teraz w rozkroku nad Hermioną. Pochyliła się i podniosła ją za włosy, rzucając przy tym różdżkę na podłogę i przyciskając nóż do szyi dziewczyny.

- Ostatnia szansa, ty mała szumowino. Kłamiesz, a ja dobrze o tym wiem! Byłaś w mojej skrytce u Gringotta! Powiedz prawdę!

Snape widział stróżkę krwi spływającą po gardle Hermiony. Zakradł się bliżej Bellatrix. Jeśli dobrze to rozegra, może uratować i żonę, i plan. Uniósł lewą dłoń i dotknął różdżką pierścionka. _Walcz. _Nie miało znaczenia, czy to przeczyta czy nie - wysłał to z taką siłą, że był pewien, że to słowo przeniknie przez jej krew prosto do serca. 

o-o-o 

Nie sądziła, że na świecie może istnieć większy ból. Bolał ją czubek głowy, ale nie mogła znaleźć w sobie na tyle siły, żeby wyrwać się z rąk Bellatrix. Klątwa... Pieprzona klątwa odebrała jej siły i sprawiła, że jej mięśnie były wiotkie i drżące; nerwy pod skórą nie przestawały wysyłać bolesnych impulsów. Jej wzrok był nieostry, całkowicie koncentrowała się tylko na tym, żeby utrzymać to, co wiedziała, pod powierzchnią umysłu. Kiedy klątwa przetoczyła się po jej ciele, Hermiona po raz pierwszy zrozumiała, czym naprawdę była oklumencja... Czarna powierzchnia nie miała na celu ukrycia sekretów przed inną osobą. Chodziło o ukrycie ich przed samym sobą, zakopanie ich tak głęboko, żeby nie można było do nich sięgnąć, żeby pozostały bezpieczne bez względu na to, co się działo. Ale wtedy oślepiający ból przeszył jej dłoń i zdawało się wyrastać w niej jedno słowo. _Walcz. _

Wsunęła stopę pod siebie i oparła się o ciało Bellatrix. Poczuła, jak czarownica pewnie opiera się na nogach, gdy nożem oderwała kawałek skóry z jej szyi. Nagle Ron przeleciał przez pokój. Złapał Bellatrix siłą całego ciała i zwalił ją z nóg. Kobieta uderzyła w podłogę obok Hermiony.

- Jej różdżka... Ron, jej różdżka! – zaskrzeczała dziewczyna, a samo mówienie rozdarło jej gardło i sprawiło, że jej usta wydawały się grube i metaliczne.

Wciąż związanymi rękoma nie mogła zdjąć pierścienia, który palił i wtapiał się w jej skórę z rosnącą intensywnością. Ale ból chyba rozjaśnił jej myśli zamiast je zaćmić, kiedy _Cruciatus_ się skończył i mogła wyraźnie zobaczyć Harry'ego, który trzymał przed sobą nieznaną różdżkę, walcząc z Draco Malfoyem. Czerwone światło wyleciało z końca jego cienkiej, czarnej różdżki i Draco zaczął się chwiać i tańczyć, aby uniknąć zaklęć Harry'ego.

Zobaczyła Rona podnoszącego się z podłogi i oszałamiającego Bellatrix i Lucjusza. Chłopak pobiegł za Narcyzą, która uciekała korytarzem w głąb domu. Greyback zniknął, pozostawiając miecz w miejscu, na które upadł, gdy Bellatrix zwróciła uwagę na Hermionę.

Odwróciła się w stronę Harry'ego i Draco. Wydawało się, że nie ma siły, żeby podnieść się z podłogi. Jej członki nie odpowiadały na najbardziej podstawowe polecenia, była bezradna. Gdzie podział się Greyback? Nagle poczuła długie, zimne palce zaciskające się na jej dłoni i miała ochotę krzyknąć. Ale włosy, które dotknęły jej płonących policzków pachniały znajomo i uświadomiła sobie, że ręce rozwiązały więzy na jej nadgarstkach i rozcierały ścierpnięte ciało z niesamowitą czułością. Kiedy była wolna, kiedy znowu mogła się ruszyć, te zręczne palce zdjęły jej pierścionek i założyły go ponownie, kończąc piekący ból, który utrzymywał jej koncentrację. Ręce Snape'a wcisnęły coś twardego i zimnego w jej dłonie.

- Przepraszam, że nie mogłem jej zabić – szepnął jej do ucha. Później odsunął się, a ona zemdlała. 

o-o-o 

Snape niechętnie wycofał się na korytarz. Gdyby zaszła potrzeba przywołania Zgredka, musiał znaleźć takie miejsce, w którym nie zostałby usłyszany. Z tej względnie bezpiecznej pozycji mógł widzieć, jak Potter posyła zaklęcie za zaklęciem w stronę Malfoya. Malfoy bronił się zaciekle - prawdę mówiąc, Snape nigdy wcześniej nie widział chłopca działającego z taką determinacją, ale jego zaklęcia spływały po Potterze jak woda. Tarcza działała.

Potter w końcu doprowadził Malfoya na koniec pokoju, przypierając go do ściany obok kominka. Pochylił się w jego stronę z nieprzyjemnym błyskiem w oczach.

- Drętwota! – wrzasnął, trzymając różdżkę wycelowaną dokładnie w klatkę piersiową Draco. Kiedy chłopiec zwinął się, Potter zabrał jego różdżkę i uniósł ją w czymś w rodzaju zwycięskiego gestu.

Snape wiedział, że powinien czuć tryumf. Po to właśnie przyszli i teraz zostało to zrobione, ale zamiast tego miał ochotę uderzyć Pottera, złapać go za ramiona i potrząsnąć nim, zmusić go do spojrzenia na cenę zwycięstwa: na jego najlepszą przyjaciółkę, zakrwawioną i nieprzytomną, niezauważoną, leżącą na środku pokoju.

Ale wtedy Potter się odwrócił i podbiegł do Hermiony. Upadł na kolana tuż obok niej. Bellatrix zaczynała się wiercić. W dłoni wciąż trzymała srebrny nóż. Badawczo spojrzała na Pottera. Snape zauważył, że jej ręka zaciska się na rękojeści. Obserwował zmiany na jej twarzy. Musiała zachować Harry'ego Pottera dla Czarnego Pana. Zobaczył jej palce przesuwające się w stronę Znaku, kiedy Weasley wpadł do pokoju, a za nim Narcyza wołająca syna.

Bellatrix wezwała Voldemorta. Snape poczuł jej wezwanie jako pieczenie w przedramieniu i teraz musiał odejść, bo Czarny Pan wiedziałby o jego obecności. Będzie musiał zostawić Hermionę. Przez chwilę stał w drzwiach z uniesioną różdżką, nie mogąc zmusić stóp do ruchu. W końcu uświadomił sobie, że nadchodziła pomoc.

- Zgredku! – szepnął. Usłyszał trzask teleportacji skrzata, chociaż nie mógł go zobaczyć. Wybiegł przez frontowe drzwi i biegł w stronę bramy. Minął ją i zniknął w ciemności. 

o-o-o 

Hermionę obudziło szkło tłukące się wokół niej. Czuła setki piekących punktów po uderzeniach i instynktownie uniosła dłonie, żeby osłonić twarz, mimo że zniszczenie już nastąpiło. Odłamki rozdzierały jej skórę, kiedy starała się usunąć je z włosów. Bellatrix próbowała wydostać się spod gruzów i niebezpiecznie unosiła nóż. Harry zaczął wyciągać Hermionę spod wygiętego metalu; jego ręce wgniatały odłamki szkła jeszcze głębiej w jej dłonie. Usłyszała dziwny, zduszony odgłos, który ku jej zdziwieniu najwyraźniej wydobył się z jej ust. Narcyza rzuciła się na Harry'ego, ale on uniknął jej ataku, puszczając Hermionę i biegnąc w stronę skrzata domowego, który stał na czubku żyrandola, leżącego na środku zdemolowanego salonu. Zamierzał ją zostawić? Gdzie był Snape?

Harry odwrócił się.

- Ron! – krzyknął. – Weź Hermionę i idź... IDŹ!

Poczuła silne ręce stawiające ją na nogi, chociaż kostki nie były w stanie utrzymać jej wagi. Była pewna, że upadnie, wyśliźnie się z jego uścisku i zostanie w tyle. Ron obrócił się, ale nic się nie stało.

Osłony, pomyślała gwałtownie. Osłony nie pozwolą...

- Harry, pomóż mi... Nie mogę! – wrzasnął Ron, a ona upadła na podłogę, kiedy Harry odwrócił się i pobiegł w ich stronę, trzymając dłoń Zgredka. Jej umysł znowu się zamglił; ból narastał jak ogromna, czerwona fala...

- Nie poddawaj się! – krzyknął Ron, łapiąc jej nadgarstek i wciskając w jej dłoń miecz Gryffindora. Widziała, jak drugą ręką łapie Harry'ego. Obserwowała z czymś w rodzaju grzecznego zainteresowania, jak ich palce splatają się ze sobą. Ale wiedziała, że to był koniec. Ostatnie, co widziała, zanim ogarnęła ją ciemność, to Bellatrix podnosząca się z podłogi i srebrny nóż lecący w ich stronę.

Spóźnili się.


	36. Chapter 36

Przepraszam za kolejną długą przerwę. Ciężko przewidzieć kiedy wyrobimy się z kolejnym rozdziałem.

Dziękuję za komentarze :)

Betowała Morwena.

**Rozdział 35**

Kiedy otoczyła ją ciemność, poczuła się zagubiona. Słyszała hałas, ale nadal nie dosięgał jej cios noża. Możliwe, że śmierć oznaczała koniec bólu, ale jeśli była to prawda, dlaczego wszystko tak potwornie ją bolało? Czuła się tak, jakby pszczoły pożądliły ją na śmierć, a jej kończyny... jej kości... zdawały się płonąć. Jednak wszystko wskazywało na to, że nieubłaganie zmierzała w określonym kierunku, a wszędzie wokół słyszała pospieszny szum jakiejś cieczy, która - jak jej się wydawało - musiała być jej krwią. Ze zdziwieniem zarejestrowała krzyk Harry'ego: _Muszelka, Muszelka! _ I to było naprawdę zabawne, bo właśnie tam mieli trafić zgodnie z planem, chociaż nie było możliwości, żeby Harry o tym wiedział. _Dziwne, co dzieje się w umierającym umyśle_, pomyślała. A zaraz potem: _Kto powie Snape'owi? _

Upadła na ziemię, wypuszczając z dłoni miecz. Słyszała odgłosy szybkich kroków i cichy głos szepczący:

- Muszelka jest położona w Kornwalii na przedmieściach Tinworth.

Zaalarmowana uniosła powieki i zobaczyła odległe światełko w ciemności, wyglądające trochę jak mały domek z otwartymi na oścież drzwiami, ale jej uwaga została odwrócona przez palące przerażenie w głosie Harry'ego, który krzyczał:

- Zgredek! Zgredku, nie! Nie... Pomocy!

Ron puścił jej dłoń, a ona przeczołgała się po twardej ziemi i zbliżyła do Harry'ego, który pochylał się nad ciałkiem skrzata - rękojeść srebrnego sztyletu wystawała z jego drobnej klatki piersiowej. To nie miało sensu... Nóż miał trafić w nią... widziała, jak się zbliżał… został wycelowany prosto w nią.

Rozejrzała się i zobaczyła biegnącą w ich stronę Lunę, ale to też nie miało sensu, skoro Luna została w lochach Malfoy Manor, bo Hermiona jej nie uratowała. Zawiodła.

Spróbowała otworzyć usta, żeby zapytać, co się dzieje, ale nie mogła wydobyć z siebie głosu. Długi ceń padł na jej ciało i usłyszała szept:

- No dalej, Hermiono, ręce do góry. Właśnie tak, dobra dziewczynka... Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Silne ramiona podniosły ją i przycisnęły do klatki piersiowej, której zapachu nie rozpoznawała. Próbowała się wyrwać... Nie tej osoby oczekiwała. Gdzie była i co się działo? A jeśli umarła, to dlaczego nie było lepiej? Dlaczego wszystkie porażki paradowały przed nią niczym potworne oskarżenie... Chyba że to było piekło?

Próbowała krzyczeć, ale z jej ust wyrwał się jedyne cichy jęk, a głosy, które ledwie rozróżniała, uciszyły ją, prosząc, żeby wytrzymała jeszcze tylko chwilkę. Mówili, że jej pomogą, ale nie wiedziała, kim _oni _ są, a jeśli to było piekło, chciała tylko wrócić do przyjaciół... _Proszę... _

A później nie było nic.

o-o-o

Kiedy Snape wrócił do Hogwartu, poszedł - jak często ostatnio robił - do swoich dawnych pokoi w lochach. Miał czas, nie było potrzeby pośpiechu. Zgredek zabierze ich wszystkich do Muszelki, a później do niego wróci. Nie było potrzeby, żeby biec, z rozmachem otwierać drzwi, potykać się o próg. Nie było potrzeby obserwować fioletowej kałuży eliksiru słodkiego snu, rozlanego na podłodze w miejscu, gdzie fiolka wypadła z jego drżących rąk.

Snape zmusił się do zachowania spokoju. To była okazja i tak właśnie musiał ją traktować. Mógł wziąć wszystko, czego potrzebował do uzdrowienia jej, i przy okazji uzupełnić jej zapasy składników eliksirów, jeśli będzie wystarczająco spokojny, żeby zabrać to, co niezbędne. Szczuroszczet, dyptam, eliksir słodkiego snu, eliksir wielosokowy, eliksir przeciwbólowy, środek antykoncepcyjny, mikstura na oparzenia, wszystkie możliwe eliksiry uzdrawiające. Ścisnął listę w rękach i zaczął pakować fiolki do kieszeni. Tak, mógł zanieść to jej jak prezent, żeby wiedziała, że bolało go zostawienie jej tam, żeby wiedziała, że chciałby widzieć Bellatrix Lestrange martwą, że... że on... Jakoś jej to wynagrodzi.

Chodził po laboratorium. Gdzie był Zgredek? To trwało już co najmniej godzinę. Z pewnością nie mogli wciąż być w rezydencji? Mała część jego umysłu zaczęła poszukiwać rozwiązań, podczas gdy pozostała część mamrotała uspokajające bzdury, coś o cierpliwości i o tym, że jest dużo czasu. Ale panika buzowała pod jego skórą i nie mógł przez nią usiedzieć w miejscu, nie mógł planować, nie mógł _myśleć_.

Kiedy minęła godzina, powiedział sobie, że już może bezpiecznie wezwać skrzata.

- Zgredku - szepnął.

Nic się nie stało.

Przełknął ślinę. Spróbował ponownie.

- Zgredku!

Kiedy nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, wybiegł z pomieszczenia. Wciąż działało jego zaklęcie kameleona - nikt nie mógł go zobaczyć, ale kilku uczniów z zaciekawieniem wpatrywało się w ściany, kiedy ich mijał. Potrącił szóstorocznego Krukona, który krzyknął, ale Snape się nie zatrzymał. Wciąż biegł, przeskakując po trzy stopnie naraz, w stronę kamiennego gargulca który natychmiast odsunął się na bok, aby go przepuścić. Wbiegł na górę po spiralnych schodach, myśląc jedynie o tym, że może żądać od Dumbledore'a zdradzenia położenia Muszelki, nawet mimo mglistej świadomości, że portret nie może być strażnikiem tajemnicy i że kiedy Albus zmarł, Weasley nie miał żony, nie wspominając nawet o domu. Jednak mimo to Albus mógł wiedzieć, Albus _musiał _wiedzieć. Snape zamierzał wyciągnąć to z niego choćby na torturach, jeśli będzie musiał.

Kiedy dotarł do najwyższego stopnia, usłyszał głos - jej głos, tak jak tej nocy tak dawno temu, kiedy czekała na niego ukryta na tych schodach. Niemal roześmiał się z ulgą. Wyciągnął ręce, próbując ją wyczuć, kiedy usłyszał to ponownie. Jak błaganie. _Severus. _

Dochodziło z jego kieszeni.

Był tak zdezorientowany... Czy naprawdę rozważał torturowanie portretu? Przez chwilę wydawało się to całkowicie logiczne. Tak, była w jego kieszeni. Merlinie, była tam cały czas? Zacisnął lewą dłoń w pięść i z całej siły uderzył nią w kamienną ścianę. Usłyszał dziwne chrupnięcie, poczuł ból w palcach promieniujący aż do łokcia i cofnął rękę, przyciskając ją do klatki piersiowej. Ale ból osiągnął cel: rozjaśnił jego umysł. Snape wsunął zdrową dłoń do kieszeni i wyjął Wygaszacz.

_Znalazł nas za pomocą Wygaszacza. Dumbledore zapisał mu go w testamencie ,_ usłyszał w myślach głos Hermiony. A zaraz potem Minerwa dodała: _Usłyszałam jego głos i nacisnęłam przycisk._

Wcisnął przycisk kciukiem i nagle pojawiła się kula światła, by zawisnąć tuż przed jego twarzą. Snape zamrugał, zanim otworzył usta i wziął głęboki oddech. Poczuł ciepło, kiedy kula minęła jego gardło i poczuł nacisk jej _obecności _ w klatce piersiowej. Światło wypełniło go swego rodzaju pewnością i spokojem, których wcześniej nie mógł w sobie znaleźć. Osłony w jego sypialni wciąż były opuszczone.

- Witaj, Albusie – powiedział łagodnie, przechodząc przed pokój. Wszedł do sypialni i teleportował się.

o-o-o

Ale to nie zadziałało. Snape wylądował w zagajniku na kamienistym wybrzeżu Kornwalii, tak jak to opisywał Zgredkowi, ale nie było tam domu ani grupy rannych nastolatków, ani skrzata domowego, ani niczego, co wskazywałoby na to, że trafił we właściwe miejsce. Może pojawił się w Tinworth, bo miał nadzieję, że właśnie tam może ją znaleźć? Ponieważ to oznaczałoby, że wydostała się z dworu żywa.

Ale ona naprawdę żyła. Żyła, bo słyszał jej głos. Była gdzieś, żywa, i wołała go. Wybrał drogę wzdłuż skalistego klifu. Słone powietrze rozjaśniało jego umysł. Nie mógł wrócić do rezydencji, nie jeśli Czarny Pan wciąż tam był, ale być może mógł schować się na zewnątrz i obserwować, co dzieje się w środku. Wtedy gdyby musiał tam wejść, mógłby wezwać...

Snape zobaczył grób, świeżo usypany i otoczony białymi muszelkami i kamieniami. Na większym kamieniu wyryto słowa „Tu leży Zgredek, Wolny Skrzat". Opadł na kolana obok kopczyka ziemi.

Nie modlił się, ale coś wyrwało się z jego ust - potok bezsensownego cierpienia i wdzięczności. Pochylił głowę nad grobem i szeptał do skrzata spoczywającego pod warstwą ziemi. _Nie chciałem cię o to prosić... Bardzo dzielny... dobry skrzat... Bardzo cię kochała... Zawsze będę wdzięczny... _

- Profesorze Snape?

Usłyszał czyjś głos i gwałtownie poderwał się na nogi, odwracając się w kierunku, z którego dobiegał.

Stała przed nim Luna Lovegood, w świetle księżyca wyglądając niemal jak duch.

- Panna Lovegood – powiedział ostrożnie, powoli unosząc różdżkę.

Podniosła obie ręce. Różdżka wystawała z kieszeni jej szlafroka.

- Jestem przyjaciółką, sir.

Pokiwał głową. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nią w milczeniu.

- Wydostałaś się z Malfoy Manor – powiedział w końcu.

- Wszyscy się wydostaliśmy – odparła.

Nie mógł ukryć westchnienia ulgi ani lekko zdławionego głosu.

- A Herm... panna Granger?

- Jest ciężko ranna. Fleur się nią zajmuje, ale cokolwiek się stało... Nie wiemy, jak ją leczyć.

- Cruciatus – powiedział ostro. – Gdzie ona jest?

- W domu – odpowiedziała Luna, machając ręką w stronę wschodu.

- Nie mogę go zobaczyć, panno Lovegood. Zaklęcie Fideliusa. Przyznaję, początkowo sądziłem, że trafiłem w złe miejsce. Aż znalazłem to. – Wskazał dłonią grób.

- Nie mogę tego znieść – powiedziała szczerze, zabawnym, cichym głosem. – Kiedy przyszedł dzisiaj i powiedział mi, że przybył nas uwolnić, wiedziałam. _Wiedziałam, _że widziałam pana w piwnicy. Pan Ollivander powiedział, że to przez ciemność, która po pewnym czasie może płatać figle, ale kiedy obudziłam się tamtego dnia, miałam na języku dziwny posmak... Taki sam jak w skrzydle szpitalnym, po tym jak spadłam z trybun na meczu quidditcha na pierwszym roku. Myślałam i myślałam, próbując przypomnieć sobie, dlaczego zasnęłam, skoro jeden ze śmierciożerców przyszedł i nas czymś napoił. Ale to było dobre uczucie. Od dawna nie byłam tak silna. I wciąż przypominałam sobie Zgredka, jego małą rączkę sięgającą po pańską.

Snape nie mógł mówić.

- A kiedy przyszedł dzisiaj, powiedział, że muszę być dzielna, że zabierze nas w bezpieczne miejsce. Wolałabym raczej zostać, dopóki Harry i pozostali się nie wydostaną, ale powiedział, że ma rozkazy, żeby najpierw uratować mnie. Wiedział, że tam byłam. To nie działo się tylko w mojej głowie.

- Nie, panno Lovegood – powiedział sztywno Snape.

- Umarł zaraz po tym, jak tu przybyliśmy. Myślę, że wiedział... Mam nadzieję, że wiedział, że im się udało. – Podniosła rękę i wytarła policzek. Snape nie wiedział, jak zareagować na jej łzy.

- Panno Lovegood – powiedział beznadziejnie. – Chcę uleczyć Hermionę.

- Tak. Tak sądziłam. Jest w moim pokoju, wie pan. Ona... Trochę majaczy. Powtarzała pańskie imię.

Pomyślał o Wygaszaczu. _Severus_, mówiła.

- Czy ktoś...

- Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Rzuciłam na pokój zaklęcie wyciszające, zanim poszłam pana szukać.

Szukała go?

Na jej twarzy pojawił się dziwny wyraz współczucia.

- Pan wysłał pomoc po mnie. A ona najwyraźniej zna pański sekret. Wiedziałam, że jej pan nie zostawi. Profesorze Snape, musi pan rzucić na siebie zaklęcie kameleona, żebym mogła pana przemycić do środka.

- Ale reszta...

- Harry jest z Gryfkiem, goblinem. Pozostali leżą w łóżkach. Fleur poczęstowała nas Ognistą. Widziałam, jak dolewa do niej czegoś fioletowego. Nie wypiłam – urwała. – Myślę, że mogę zabrać pana na górę. Przykro mi, że nie mogę zdradzić panu tajemnicy, ale nie jestem strażnikiem.

- Nie. Oczywiście, że nie – stał nieruchomo.

- Proszę rzucić zaklęcie, sir – powiedziała grzecznie.

Snape uniósł różdżkę. Uświadomił sobie mgliście, że wykonuje polecenia Luny Lovegood, ale to chyba nie miało większego znaczenia. Zamierzała zabrać go do Hermiony. Rzucił zaklęcie.

Luna podała mu swoją małą, jasną dłoń, którą złapał, i poszedł za dziewczyną, niemal ślepo krocząc wzdłuż klifu w stronę czegoś, co zdawało się być pustym wrzosowiskiem, dopóki nie dotarli do domku.

W środku było ciasno i ciepło. Wnętrze wyraźnie było przeznaczone tylko dla dwóch osób, ale nagle znalazło się w nim dużo więcej ludzi. Buty zajmowały sporą część podłogi, a w zlewie leżała góra brudnych naczyń. Najwyraźniej wszyscy w pośpiechu poszli spać. Luna przeprowadziła go przez mały salonik, gdzie w kominku płonął niewielki ogień. Kiedy przeszli do holu, usłyszał zza drzwi cichy dźwięk: głos goblina. W milczeniu przeszli przez korytarz. Luna wyjęła z kieszeni różdżkę i stuknęła nią w drzwi, które otworzyły się przed nią. Weszli do pomieszczenia. Snape obserwował, jak dziewczyna ponownie nakłada osłony. Sam dodał do nich zaklęcie wyciszające i podszedł do małego, ciasnego łóżka, na którym niespokojnie spała Hermiona.

- Ja... Chciałabym zostawić pana, żeby mógł pan pracować – powiedziała Luna - ale nie wiem, dokąd pójść i nie wiem, jak wyjaśnić, dlaczego jej stan się poprawił, chyba że powiem, że sama to zrobiłam.

Snape spojrzał na dziewczynę, jakby widział ją po raz pierwszy. Zawsze uważał, że jest... roztrzepana. Dziwna. Jej eliksiry były beznadziejne, a jednak stała tutaj, spokojna mimo stresujących okoliczności. Silna. Była doskonałym strategiem. Świetnym sojusznikiem.

- Nie ma potrzeby, żeby pani wychodziła, panno Lovegood. Jeśli chce pani odpocząć, mogę dać pani eliksir na sen. Ja... Jestem pani dłużnikiem.

Przez chwilę milczała, najwyraźniej rozważając jego słowa.

- Nie potrzebuje pan pomocy?

- Poradzę sobie. Możesz spać, jeśli chcesz.

- W takim razie wypiję eliksir. Dziękuję panu.

Snape wyjął z kieszeni szat fiolkę eliksiru słodkiego snu i wyczarował łyżkę. Odmierzył pięć kropli i podał dziewczynie, która bez wahania połknęła ciecz i położyła się na łóżku.

- Dziękuję, panno Lovegood – szepnął, ale ona już spała.

Odwrócił się do Hermiony - została rozebrana i położona w czystej, białej pościeli. Podniósł jej rękę i zbadał ją. Skóra była wyleczona, ale pod spodem wciąż tkwiło coś obcego. Wyglądało to tak, jakby Fleur Weasley dała jej eliksir uzdrawiający, ale nie oczyściła przedtem ran. W pokoju było jasno, więc Snape zgasił wszystkie lampy oprócz tej nad łóżkiem. Powiódł różdżką nad ciałem Hermiony. Natychmiast pojawiła się nad nim mgiełka. Snape obserwował, jak jej kolor przechodzi od różowego do chorobliwie zielonego i ciemnożółtego - brzydkie, oskarżające barwy. Nad jej kostką chmura przybrała głęboki fioletowy odcień.

Snape usiadł na brzegu łóżka i przyłożył fiolkę z eliksirem przeciwbólowym do ust Hermiony. Pomasował jej gardło, zmuszając do przełknięcia. Wlał kilka kropli eliksiru słodkiego snu pod jej język. Mlasnęła cicho, co uznał za dobry znak. Jej czoło wygładziło się trochę. Miał nadzieję, że ból mija. Znał rozsadzający ból głowy po Cruciatusie zbyt dobrze.

Jej włosy przykrywały część twarzy, więc podniósł rękę, żeby je odsunąć. Poczuł, jak coś ostrego wbija się w jego dłoń. Szkło. W jej włosach było pełno szkła. Co za idioci się nią zajmowali? Z pewnością to, co wyczuł pod jej skórą, też było szkłem. Wolałby tego nie robić, ale ktoś musiał. Rzucił zaklęcie tarczy pomiędzy siebie a Hermionę.

- _Accio_ szkło! – powiedział. Setki srebrnych okruchów uderzyły w tarczę, zanim opadły na ziemię. Usunął je machnięciem różdżki i szybko podszedł do Hermiony. Szkło poraniło jej skórę w wielu miejscach. Zdjął szaty i wyjął z kieszeni składniki eliksirów. Położył je na łóżku i przesunął palcami po buteleczkach, szukając smukłej fiolki z dyptamem. Otworzył ją lewą ręką i przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czemu czuje ból. _Ach, tak, ściana, _pomyślał i wypił kilka kropli eliksiru przeciwbólowego. Zamierzał zająć się leczeniem swojej ręki, kiedy skończy z Hermioną. Zamoczył końcówki palców w dyptamie i przesuwał je po ciele dziewczyny za różdżką, którą leczył jej rany. Szczególnie uważnie zajął się jej twarzą, używając może odrobiny dyptamu więcej niż zwykle, żeby się upewnić, że nie pozostaną żadne blizny. Kilka krwawych łez spłynęło jej z oczu, kiedy usuwał szkło, więc delikatnie otworzył jej powieki szukając skaleczeń. Wkroplił odrobinę dyptamu do jej lewego oka. Na szczęście wyglądało na to, że skaleczony był jedynie kanalik łzowy.

Snape powoli zakończył leczenie klatki piersiowej i nóg Hermiony, po czym odwrócił ją na brzuch, żeby wyleczyć plecy, jeszcze głębiej pocięte przez szkło. Pracował nad tyłem jej nóg, kiedy pojawił się pierwszy skurcz. Mocno złapał jej łydkę obiema rękami i masował mięśnie, dopóki się nie rozluźniły. Wodził palcami w dół aż do jej stopy, rozciągając ją i naciskając, zmuszając palce do zgięcia się. Kiedy skończył z jedną nogą, zajął się drugą. Zauważył, że dziewczyna zacisnęła prawą dłoń w pięść. Rzucił na ręce czar ocieplający i powrócił do dotykania jej ciała, ugniatania i naciskania, zmuszania mięśni do rozluźnienia się.

Kiedy pracował, myślał o jej dłoniach - o tych dłoniach, które trzymał w swoich, które przesuwały się po jego ciele tak dawno, że wydawało mu się to wiecznością. Miał tylko kilka urywków wspomnień z tych długich dni i nocy, tylko podobne do snów strzępki świadomości, gdy budził się przy niej, chłód mokrej szmatki na czole, nacisk jej palców, kiedy przykładała do jego ust kostki lodu. Dumbledore ją tam zostawił. Snape pomyślał, że rozumie, dlaczego ten stary drań to zrobił. Sądził, że nie może być bardziej pewny swoich uczuć niż godzinę wcześniej, a jednak kiedy próbował przynieść jej ulgę w bólu, miał wrażenie, że jego serce pęknie z miłości do niej. Cokolwiek Dumbledore powiedział, musiał wiedzieć, co robi. Próbował być wściekły, czuć się zmanipulowany i oszukany przez niego, ale nie mógł zmusić się do uczuć innych niż wdzięczność.

Zajął się jej lewą kostką. Ostrożnie wyczuł kości. To było trudne do nastawienia. Pamiętał niesamowitą troskę, z jaką leczyła jego złamane palce i chciałby móc zrobić to samo dla niej. Ale nie mógł po prostu wcisnąć tych kości na miejsce, a poza tym wyglądało na to, że podano jej Szkiele-Wzro.

- Przepraszam – szepnął i gwałtownie pociągnął jej stopę. Poczuł, że staw się porusza i pociągnął jeszcze raz, w końcu osiągając cel. Nie miał ze sobą eliksiru dekompresyjnego, żeby zmniejszyć opuchliznę, ale z kawałka prześcieradła zrobił bandaż, którym ciasno owinął nogę. Nie chciał naprawiać kości zaklęciem, ale musiała być w stanie chodzić - nie miała czasu na dochodzenie do siebie. Kiedy wojna się skończy, będzie mogła spędzić trochę czasu w św. Mungu, gdzie kości zostaną ponownie złamane i porządnie się zrosną.

Delikatnie przewrócił ją na plecy. Z szaty wyjął kolejny słoik i podniósł jej lewą dłoń. Zdjął pierścionek z jej palca. Natychmiast poruszyła się i zaczęła jęczeć.

- Spokojnie, Hermiono – powiedział. – To ja. To zajmie tylko minutkę. – Wysmarował jej palec maścią na oparzenia, delikatnie wmasował ją w skórę i ponownie nałożył pierścień. Uspokoiła się.

W końcu Snape podniósł porozrzucane ubrania dziewczyny i oczyścił je ze szkła. Sięgnął do kieszeni dżinsów i z ulgą wyjął z niej klucz i włosy, które dał jej w Malfoy Manor. Snape stał tuż za Bellatrix, kiedy Hermiona zwaliła ją z nóg i korzystając z zamieszania, zabrał kobiecie naszyjnik i pukiel włosów. Położył je na stoliku nocnym, gdzie Hermiona z pewnością znajdzie je tuż po przebudzeniu. Porządnie złożył jej ubrania i położył w nogach łóżka, obok własnych szat. Podniósł jej torebkę z podłogi, przełożył do niej eliksiry ze swoich kieszeni i odłożył na krzesło.

Sprawdził, czy panna Lovegood wciąż mocno śpi, po czym zdjął buty i wsunął się do zbyt małego łóżka obok Hermiony. Jej kolana znowu zadrżały, więc objął ją mocno, unieruchamiając jej nogi własnymi. Delikatnie odwrócił ją w swoich ramionach i rozmasował napięte mięśnie karku. Kiedy poczuł, jak się rozluźnia, zapadając w normalny sen, położył dłoń na jej piersi, gdzie mógł poczuć bicie jej serca. Było spokojne i równe. Pokręciła głową, układając ją na jego ramieniu, a on przesunął się lekko, żeby dopasować się do tej pozycji. Niebezpieczeństwo minęło. Zdrowiała.

Snape leżał przytomnie przez kilka godzin, słuchając jej oddechu. Kilka razy jej dłonie zacisnęły się na prześcieradle. Raz gwałtownie zadrżała, ale mówił do niej, aż ponownie spokojnie zasnęła. W końcu jego oddech zwolnił i Snape zapadł w lekki sen.

- Profesorze Snape… – Niepewny głos przywoływał go ze snu. – Profesorze Snape!

Otworzył oczy i zobaczył Lunę Lovegood stojącą nerwowo przy łóżku. Spojrzał na okno. Wciąż było ciemno, ale zbliżał się świt.

- Panna Lovegood – szepnął. – Wszystko w porządku?

- Właśnie się obudziłam. Zaraz zacznie świtać, proszę pana. Myślę, że powinnam pana wyprowadzić z domu.

Snape delikatnie odsunął się od Hermiony i usiadł na brzegu łóżka. Cała lewa strona jego ciała była zdrętwiała. Wstał i otrzepał szaty. Hermiona się nie obudziła. Nie będzie mógł powiedzieć jej do widzenia, nie będzie mógł powiedzieć...

Pochylił się nad nią i ostatni raz pogładził po włosach.

- Hermiono – szepnął. – Muszę iść...

- Profesorze, szybko!

Podniósł się i złapał wyciągniętą dłoń Luny. Poprowadziła go przez dom do frontowych drzwi, a następnie niemal biegiem do granicy ogrodu.

- Przepraszam, profesorze – powiedziała. – Dziękuję panu za wszystko.

Uwolnił jej dłoń.

- To ja dziękuję pani, panno Lovegood.

- Proszę na siebie uważać – powiedziała, a on kiwnął głową. Obserwował, jak wbiega z powrotem w pustą przestrzeń i znika. 

o-o-o 

Hermiona obudziła się w chwili, kiedy Luna wchodziła do pokoju, bosa i brudna, z rękami pełnymi czegoś, co wyglądało na kwieciste bulwy.

- Co robisz? – zapytała, siadając na łóżku. Spięła się, czekając na falę bólu, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Czuła tylko lekkie pulsowanie w głowie, a jej skóra była sucha i piekąca, ale to nie miało nic wspólnego z oślepiającą agonią, jakiej doświadczyła dzień wcześniej. – Co się dzieje? Gdzie jesteśmy? Skąd się tu wzięłaś?

Luna upuściła kwiaty na podłogę obok łóżka i usiadła obok Hermiony.

- Zgredek po mnie wrócił – powiedziała cicho. – Jak tylko przybyliście. Wziął też pana Ollivandera i Gryfka. Zabrał nas tutaj, do Muszelki. Później wrócił po was.

_Muszelka... _ Więc Snape wysłał Zgredka. Ta część planu się udała. Ale czegoś jej brakowało, coś poszło nie tak... Zgredek...

- Nie za bardzo pamiętam, jak się tu dostaliśmy – powiedziała. – Pamiętam, że byliśmy w rezydencji... a później myślałam, że umieram... Widziałam nóż... Luna, gdzie jest Zgredek?

- Hermiono... – szepnęła Luna tak miękko i smutno, że odpowiedź była jasna.

- O nie. To się nie może dziać. Tak nie może być, Luna. Tak nie może być.

Luna objęła ją delikatnie.

- Harry pochował go w ogrodzie nad morzem, gdzie może słuchać szumu fal. Teraz jest wolny, Hermiono. Już w porządku. Zawsze będzie słyszał morze i wiedział, że jest wolny.

Hermiona zaszlochała.

- Profesor Snape przyszedł wczoraj w nocy. Znalazłam go przy grobie Zgredka. Widziałam go wcześniej w Malfoy Manor. Pan Ollivander twierdził, że mi się to przyśniło, ale wiedziałam, że to była prawda. Chociaż to wydawało się trochę dziwne, że profesor Snape przyszedł nas uratować, ale zrobił to. Wysłał Zgredka, żeby zabrał nas z lochów. Tata mówił, że możesz ocenić człowieka po tym, czy jego skrzaty mu ufają. Wydaje mi się, że Zgredek ufał profesorowi Snape'owi, prawda?

Hermiona potaknęła żałośnie, wtulona w ramię Luny. Zgredek ufał profesorowi. Ufał jej.

- A później przyszedł, żeby cię wyleczyć. Spędził tutaj całą noc. Każdą minutę. Każdą minutę – powtórzyła, a jej śpiewny głos tworzył ze słów uspokajającą melodię, gdy łagodnie kołysała Hermionę w ramionach. – Właśnie go odprowadziłam. Kiedy przyszedł, wyglądał, jakby wpadł do gniazda akromantuli. Pewnie tak wygląda miłość w połączeniu z przerażeniem.

Hermiona zaszlochała jeszcze gwałtowniej. Był tutaj, a ona o tym nie wiedziała.

- Jak on się czuje? – wykrztusiła.

- Dobrze, wszystko z nim w porządku – zanuciła Luna.

- Luna...

- Już dobrze, wszystko w porządku...

- A Harry i Ron?

- Oboje są cali. Jesteś bardzo odważna, Hermiono. Byłaś w okropnym stanie, kiedy przybyłaś. Wszyscy bardzo się baliśmy.

Fala po fali emocje popychały ją w stronę ciemności. Luna wiedziała o Snapie. W jakiś sposób wiedziała. Hermiona chciała cieszyć się przebywaniem z kimś, kto dzieli jej tajemnicę, kto zna serce jej męża, ale jej myśli ponownie zwróciły się w stronę Zgredka. Udało im się. Harry zdobył władzę nad różdżką i wszyscy wrócili żywi do Billa i Fleur. Harry dostał szansę. Ale Zgredek... Wysłała go na śmierć tak bezdusznie, jak Dumbledore zamierzał wysłać Harry'ego. Poprosiła go o pomoc, zaciągnęła do tego okropnego domu, a on przyjął na siebie nóż, który miał ugodzić w nią. Zadrżała.

- Co ja zrobiłam, Luna? Co ja zrobiłam? Nie chciałam, żeby umarł.

- Zgredek był wolnym skrzatem, Hermiono. Do niczego go nie zmusiłaś.

- Zmusiłam! Gdyby nie ja, nie poszedłby. Zaplanowałam to, przekonałam do tego Harry'ego. Poprosiłam Zgredka o pomoc.

- Jeśli prosiłaś, to miał wybór.

- Nie – odpowiedziała.

- Tak – powiedziała Luna łagodnie. – I nie wiem, po co tam szliście, Hermiono, ale bez względu na powód jesteście niesamowicie odważni. A teraz musisz być dzielna jeszcze odrobinkę dłużej.

Dzielna chwilę dłużej. Dzielna odrobinkę dłużej. Hermiona nie czuła się odważna. Chciała skulić się na białym prześcieradle, przykryć kocem i umrzeć, ale wiedziała, że Luna ma rację. Mówiła to samo do Snape'a. Wciąż zostało wiele do zrobienia. Nagle przypomniała sobie o kluczu, który Snape wsunął jej do ręki. Podniosła głowę i zauważyła go na stoliku nocnym. Harry miał władzę nad różdżką, a ona miała klucz do skrytki Bellatrix.

- Możesz wstać? – zapytała Luna.

Hermiona ostrożnie stanęła na nogach. Jej kostka piekielnie bolała, ale mogła ustać.

- Chodźmy do reszty.

Hermiona owinęła się kocem i podeszła do krzesła, żeby wyjąć z torebki ubrania. Luna odwróciła się, żeby zapewnić jej prywatność. Hermiona kątem oka zauważyła, że dziewczyna wyczarowała szklankę z wodą, a następnie różdżką zgniotła trochę kwiatów na dnie.

- Wciąż masz różdżkę? – zapytała Hermiona. Sama czuła się bez własnej mała i bezbronna.

- Nie, ta jest Fleur. Zostawiła mi ją, na wypadek gdybym musiała rzucić na ciebie w nocy jakieś zaklęcie.

- Och... Luna... Co im powiemy?

- Nie martw się, ja się tym zajmę. 

o-o-o 

Harry siedział przy kuchennym stole z filiżanką herbaty w dłoniach. Ron pochylał się nad blatem, mówiąc coś z powagą, gdy Hermiona weszła do pomieszczenia. Harry natychmiast zerwał się z miejsca, przeszedł przez kuchnię i mocno przytulił dziewczynę.

- Dzięki Bogu – szepnął. – Nie byłem pewien...

- Wszystko w porządku – powiedziała i wyciągnęła rękę, żeby objąć Rona. Przez chwilę stali tak wszyscy razem i Hermiona poczuła, że wracają jej siły. Kiedy się od siebie odsunęli, zobaczyła Lunę obserwującą ich z progu. Po raz pierwszy żałowała, że nie może jej powiedzieć o ich planach.

- Hermiono – powiedział Ron - Wyglądasz... Co się stało? Kiedy szliśmy spać, ciągle byłaś...

- Dałam jej dużo tykwobulwy – powiedziała pogodnie Luna. – Mam nadzieję, że Fleur nie będzie miała nic przeciwko... Musiałam trochę zniszczyć jej ogród.

Ron odwrócił się w jej stronę z wyrazem zmieszania i zdumienia na twarzy.

- Luna, przez to wszystko zapomniałem zapytać... Jak się tu dostałaś?

- Byłam w celi w Malfoy Manor - odparła. – Pan Ollivander też. Kiedy usłyszeliśmy zamieszanie na górze, pojawił się Zgredek i powiedział nam, że nas przeniesie. Nie chciałam iść, ale obiecał, że po was wróci.

- Zgredek już tam był? – zapytał nieufnie Harry. – Ale to znaczy...

Serce Hermiony zamarło.

- Ktoś nam pomaga! – Harry prawie krzyknął. – Kiedy byliśmy w lochach, wezwaliśmy Zgredka, a on zabrał Deana i Gryfka. Powiedzieliśmy mu, żeby wziął ich tutaj, że tu będzie bezpiecznie, że dom jest pod zaklęciem Fideliusa... Ale on już zdążył tu przenieść Lunę i pana Ollivandera! A jak tylko zniknął, Glizdogon zszedł na dół... i przysięgam, Hermiono, czułem się, jakbym miał na sobie jakąś tarczę, ale sam tego nie zrobiłem, prawda? Przecież wasze tarcze znikły, kiedy Bellatrix rzuciła _Finite Incantatem_ . Glizdogon próbował mnie dotknąć tą swoją srebrną ręką, ale nie dał rady... Tak jakby... Jakby nie mógł mnie dotknąć, a zamiast tego... dusił się!

- Co? – wykrzyknęła Hermiona.

- Wtedy zabrałem mu różdżkę, pobiegliśmy na górę i pokonałem Draco. – Spojrzał na Lunę, a Hermiona pokiwała głową. – Ale on też jakby nie mógł mnie dotknąć. Klątwy... Po prostu się odbijały.

- Harry, pewnie tak to wyglądało, ale widziałam to. Naprawdę świetnie sobie radziłeś.

- Hermiono, mówię ci. Nie mógł we mnie trafić, chociaż _próbował . _A później pojawił się Zgredek. Ja go nie wzywałem, a ty?

- Ja też nie, byłem zajęty Narcyzą – powiedział Ron.

- Ja... Nie wiem – powiedziała Hermiona. – Nie bardzo myślałam nad tym, co robię...

- A kto skonfundował Draco? – wrzasnął Harry. – Żadne z nas nie miało wtedy różdżki! Myślę, że ktoś nam pomaga. Myślę, że mamy kogoś po naszej stronie.

Hermiona zerknęła na Lunę, ale ta wpatrywała się z rozmarzeniem w sufit.

- Ktoś jest po naszej stronie – powtórzył.


	37. Chapter 37

Dziękuję za komentarze :) Jako że są wakacje, postaramy się trochę przyśpieszyć z tłumaczeniem, ale nic konkretnego nie mogę obiecać.

Betowała Morwena

**Rozdział 36 **

Kiedy wrócił do Hogwartu, słońce dopiero wyłaniało się znad horyzontu. Nie zdążył jeszcze wejść do zamku, kiedy zapiekł go Znak. Czyżby w rezydencji pozostały jakieś ślady jego obecności? Coś, co mogło spowodować, że Czarny Pan wzywał tylko jego? Bo to wyraźnie było indywidualne wezwanie. Zatrzymał się, żeby ukryć myśli pod grubą warstwą ciemności, a następnie ponownie pospieszył w stronę bramy, do punktu aportacji.

Ale nie musiał iść tak daleko. Voldemort stał tuż przed bramą. Jego jedwabne szaty unosiły się na wietrze.

- Severusie – powiedział. – Żądam, żebyś mnie wpuścił.

- Mój panie – odparł Snape, kłaniając się lekko. Uniósł różdżkę i zaczął zdejmować osłony. – Mogłeś je przełamać, panie – mruknął. – Nie rzuciłem żadnego zaklęcia, które naprawdę mogłoby cię odbić.

Czarny Pan zaśmiał się lodowato.

- Nie ma takiego zaklęcia, które _mógłbyś _ rzucić, żeby mnie powstrzymać, gdybym zechciał wejść siłą. Jednak jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, czyż nie, Severusie? A przyjaciele pukają przed wejściem do swoich... domów.

- W rzeczy samej, mój panie. A ja cenię twoją przyjaźń ponad wszystko.

- Mam interes – powiedział Voldemort, mijając go i schodząc w dół południową ścieżką. – Zostaw mnie samego. Prawdopodobnie niebawem cię wezwę.

- Doskonale, mój panie. Spotkamy się później.

Snape skierował się w stronę zamku, wchodząc po schodach do głównego wejścia. Kiedy obejrzał się za siebie, Voldemorta już nie było, ale zmierzał w stronę jeziora, tam, gdzie stał grób. Tam, gdzie była różdżka.

Kiedy Snape wszedł do gabinetu dyrektora, Dumbledore czekał już na portrecie, nie zawracając sobie głowy udawaniem snu.

- Dumbledore – zaczął, nie patrząc nawet w jego stronę. Miał wrażenie, że spojrzenie na starego czarodzieja wywoła wizję zbezczeszczonego grobu...

- Severusie – powiedział Dumbledore z wyraźnym oskarżeniem w głosie. – Czy muszę ci przypominać, że jesteś dyrektorem tej szkoły? Że masz obowiązki...

Snape odwrócił się do portretu, zapominając o całym żalu.

- Masz coś do zarzucenia mojemu _wykonaniu _?

- Więcej niż dwudziestu uczniów znikło z zajęć od czasu ferii świątecznych, a ty nawet o tym nie wspomniałeś. Wyobraź sobie moje zdumienie, gdy znalazłem ich w pokoju życzeń, żyjących jak jeńcy wojenni. Gdybym nie odkrył na zamku portretu mojej siostry i nie udał się do niej w odwiedziny... Część z nich jest ranna, Snape. Niektórzy byli torturowani. Uciekli, szukając schronienia, a ty nic nie zrobiłeś, nic nie powiedziałeś. Nie zauważyłeś tego czy może nie zostałeś _poinformowany _? Nie byłeś wzywany od kilku tygodni, a mimo to ciągle nie ma cię w gabinecie. Podania o szlabany zajmują całe biurko, a ty na nie nawet nie spojrzałeś. Czy powinno dziwić, że Carrowowie wzięli wymierzanie sprawiedliwości w swoje ręce? Ile potrwa, zanim powiadomią Voldemorta, że jego dyrektor najwyraźniej stracił zainteresowanie prowadzeniem szkoły?

Snape najeżył się.

- Co konkretnie krytykujesz, Albusie? Niewywiązywanie się z moich obowiązków wobec Czarnego Pana czy wobec ciebie?

- Jedno i drugie.

- Rozumiem.

- Dokąd idziesz, Severusie? Co planujesz?

- Co niby mógłbym planować? Już skutecznie zakończyłeś moje życie. W tej chwili po prostu próbuję odroczyć egzekucję, żeby zyskać tyle czasu, ile to możliwe.

- Nie rozumiem, w jaki sposób to ma do czegokolwiek doprowadzić, chyba że od_grywasz swoją rolę . _Ta wojna to coś więcej niż trójka dzieciaków w namiocie.

Snape w milczeniu wpatrywał się w portret. Jego szczęka drgnęła lekko, ale nie odezwał się.

- A myślałeś w ogóle o tym, jak poinformować Harry'ego o jego zadaniu?

- Dumbledore, wyobrażasz sobie, że ja...

- Myślałeś o tym? Czas nadchodzi, Severusie. Nawet ja widzę znaki, czuję napięcie. Musisz się przygotować. Nie możesz uciekać przed tym, co nieuniknione. Zachowuj się, jakby nic się nie zmieniło.

Zachowywać się, jakby nic się nie zmieniło... Voldemort przybył do Hogwartu, żeby zbezcześcić grób Dumbledore'a, a on ma się zachowywać, jakby nic się nie zmieniło. Westchnął w myślach. Najwidoczniej tak naprawdę nic się nie zmieniło.

- Czarny Pan jest na błoniach. Myślę, że oboje wiemy, po co przybył – powiedział znużonym głosem i odwrócił się w stronę drzwi do sypialni.

- Severusie! – Snape usłyszał głos dyrektora, ale zatrzasnął drzwi.

Narastała w nim wściekłość, chociaż nie wiedział, czy była skierowana na Dumbledore'a czy też na niego samego. Stary czarodziej oczywiście miał rację. Zaniedbywał swoje obowiązki wobec szkoły. Nie pojawił się na posiłku w Wielkiej Sali od dnia, w którym Minerwa zażądała jego obecności w swoim gabinecie. Nie zwołał zebrania pracowników, nie miał świadomości, że uczniowie znikli. Dzieci były ranione, mimo że on powinien mieć nad tym jakąś kontrolę.

Ale gniew wciąż był taki sam. Jakie prawo miał świat, żeby go o to prosić? Nie mógł zrobić wszystkiego, nie mógł być wszędzie. Jakim cudem był winny tak wiele tylu osobom? Usiadł na łóżku.

Potrzebował odpoczynku - zmęczenie ogarnęło całe jego ciało. Wyraźnie czuł, że nie ma ochoty ani na utrzymywanie otwartych oczu, ani na walkę ze stertą dokumentów zawalających jego biurko. Podania o szlabany mogą poczekać kolejne dwie godziny. Później pewnie będzie musiał udać się do Carrowów, żeby przypomnieć im, kto rządzi szkołą.

Ale nawet w trakcie drzemki prawdziwe zadanie majaczyło w jego umyśle, ciemne i niepokojące. Jakoś będzie musiał znaleźć sposób, żeby wyjawić Potterowi prawdę, żeby pokazać mu, jaki jest cel jego podróży, ostateczny krok planowany dla niego, odkąd był ledwie rocznym dzieckiem. W jakiś sposób będzie musiał powiedzieć synowi Lily, że musi umrzeć. 

o-o-o 

Hermiona stała na korytarzu Muszelki. Schnące włosy otaczały jej głowę niczym puszysty obłok. Po raz pierwszy od opuszczenia Grimmauld Place mogła wziąć prysznic i każda spadająca kropla sprawiała, że czuła się jak w niebie. Umyła włosy, a później zrobiła to jeszcze raz, chociaż dobrze wiedziała, że będą potem niewyobrażalnie poplątane. Zaklęcia czyszczące wystarczały przez te kilka miesięcy, które spędzili w namiocie, ale chociaż Hermiona czuła, że jej ciało było zadowalająco czyste, dostarczało jej satysfakcji zarówno stanie pod strumieniem wody tak gorącej, że jej skóra stawała się różowa, jak i obserwowanie brudu spływającego z jej ciała i znikającego w odpływie.

Ale to była jedyna domowa przyjemność, jakiej mogła zaznać tego ranka. Kiedy tylko wszyscy mieszkańcy się obudzili, zapanował chaos pełen kłótni. Ustalono dyżury gotowania i podawania posiłków. Fleur, Luna i Hermiona kolejno zajmowały się Gryfkiem. Harry i Ron wyszli na podwórko, żeby uniknąć udziału w zgiełku. Sytuacja była nie do opanowania. Muszelka nie była wystarczająco duża, żeby pomieścić siedmiu uchodźców i nowożeńców.

Było też jasne, że Bill się ich bał. Nigdy nie mówił wiele; prawdę mówiąc, nie odmawiał im niczego, o co poprosili, nigdy nie pytał, co robią ani jakim cudem wylądowali w jego ogródku z rannym goblinem i martwym skrzatem domowym. Ale strach w jego oczach był dobrze widoczny, szczególnie gdy w pobliżu była jego żona. Musiało być łatwo udawać, że nic się nie dzieje, tutaj, nad morzem, w pomalowanym na biało domku z niewielkim ogródkiem. A oni przynieśli ze sobą wojnę.  
Bill zadecydował, że pan Ollivander, Luna i Dean przeniosą się do domu jego ciotki Muriel, gdzie dołączą do kryjówki pozostałych Weasleyów, żeby odciążyć Muszelkę. Ale wcześniej pan Ollivander miał spotkać się z każdym na osobności, żeby dokonać pomiarów koniecznych do zrobienia nowych różdżek - chyba wszyscy czuli się bez nich tak samo bezradni jak Hermiona. Bill dostarczył magiczną miarę i pan Ollivander ulokował się w malutkim pokoiku, który pierwotnie musiał być szwalnią albo żłobkiem, sądząc po tym, że był zbyt mały i niski na coś innego.

- Moja droga, zrobię to tak szybko i bezboleśnie, jak to możliwe – powiedział pan Ollivander, kiedy Hermiona weszła do pokoju. Zachichotała z grzeczności. Uśmiechnął się do niej, ale na jego twarzy malowało się wyraźne zmęczenie. Przed nią byli u niego Luna, Dean i Ron.

- Panie Ollivander, nie wiem, jak panu dziękować... To naprawdę...

- Robię, co mogę. Tylko tak potrafię pomóc – odparł. – Ręce?

Wyciągnęła ręce, a magiczna taśma wystrzeliła z jego palców, żeby zmierzyć długość od jej ramienia do palców, następnie od nadgarstka do łokcia, od ramienia do podłogi, od kolana do pachy oraz na końcu obwód głowy. Uniósł lekko jej rękę od różdżki, pozwalając taśmie mierzyć rozpiętość jej ramion. Dotknął jej palców, dłoni i nadgarstka. Później sięgnął po drugą rękę. Zawahała się.

- Panie Ollivander, tak z ciekawości... Wiem, że pamięta pan moją różdżkę...

- Winorośl i włókno z serca smoka – powiedział natychmiast. – Jedenaście cali. Giętka. Doskonała do transmutacji.

- Tak, to prawda. Więc dlaczego potrzebuje pan...

- Bo ludzie się zmieniają, panno Granger. Nie jesteś już tą samą dziewczynką, która siedem lat temu po raz pierwszy weszła do mojego sklepu. Jeśli mam zrobić różdżkę specjalnie dla ciebie, a zapewniam, że robię to niezwykle rzadko, chcę, żeby była dostosowana do twoich obecnych potrzeb_._

Patrzyła na niego spokojnie.

- Dobrze.

- Ty... – powiedział miękko. – Podróżujesz z Harrym Potterem. Będziesz z nim aż do samego końca, jeśli się nie mylę.

Przytaknęła.  
- Chcę, żeby miała pani najlepszą różdżkę, jaką mogę zrobić, panno Granger.

Hermiona przygryzła usta i podała mu lewą rękę. Ollivander dotknął każdego z jej palców. Rzucił jej szybkie spojrzenie, kiedy dotknął palca serdecznego, ale nie przerwał pomiarów.

- Myślę, że mam już wszystko, czego potrzebowałem.

- Panie Ollivander... – zaczęła przestraszona.

- Jestem wdzięczny za pomoc, ktokolwiek ją przysłał. Myślałem, że tam umrę – powiedział nagle Ollivander. – Powodzenia i z Bogiem, panno Granger. Zawołaj, proszę, pana Pottera.

Harry zniknął na długi czas. Kiedy w końcu wyszedł z tymczasowej pracowni Ollivandera, zawołał dwójkę swoich najlepszych przyjaciół do pokoju, który zajmował z Ronem, i rzucił na nich Muffliato .  
- Sami-Wiecie-Kto ma Czarną Różdżkę – powiedział.

Hermiona gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze. Ron pobladł.

- Widziałem to wcześniej, rano, po rozmowie z Gryfkiem. Poszedł do Hogwartu. Snape go wpuścił.

Hermiona utrzymała obojętny wyraz twarzy.

- Pytałeś pana Ollivandera? Powiedział... – zaczęła.

- Powiedział, że nie ma możliwości, żeby się upewnić.

- Ale, Harry... – wtrącił Ron.

- Powiedział, że _myśli _, że różdżka nie zadziała przeciwko swojemu panu. To musi wystarczyć.

- Ale wiedziałeś, gdzie była różdżka! – rzucił Ron. – Dlaczego... Dlaczego po prostu jej nie wzięliśmy? Gdybyś miał różdżkę _i _ władzę...

- Nawet gdybym mógł go tam pokonać, nie zrobiłbym tego. Wczoraj w nocy, kiedy kopałem grób Zgredka, myślałem... To znaczy, wydaje mi się... Robimy to, czego chciał Dumbledore. Szukamy horkruksów. Po to nas wysłał. Różdżka... Zrobiliśmy, co się dało.

Hermiona złapała go za rękę. Nie znał niebezpieczeństwa; nie wiedział tego, co ona... nie wiedział, co będzie musiał zrobić. Ale wydawało jej się, że to przeczuwał. Może to przepowiednia sprawiła, że był tak cichy i ponury. _Żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje ._

- Ale wciąż nie mamy pojęcia, gdzie mogą być pozostałe horkruksy! – zawołał Ron.

- Wiemy – odpowiedział Harry, a Hermiona potaknęła.

- Co?

- Skrytka Bellatrix Lestrange. Słyszałeś, co ta kobieta mówiła, Ron. Była przerażona myślą, że mogliśmy się tam włamać. Sam-Wiesz-Kto musiał poprosić ją, żeby coś dla niego schowała.

- Ale nie możemy wejść do skrytki Gringotta...

Hermiona puściła dłoń Harry'ego i wyjęła z kieszeni klucz.

- Wciąż masz jej różdżkę?

- Tak, ale...

- Więc mamy jej różdżkę, włos i klucz. Są szanse, że...

- Jak... jak to zrobiłaś? – zapytał zdumiony Ron.

- W Malfoy Manor. Kiedy mnie... przesłuchiwała. Tuż przed waszym przybyciem. W zamieszaniu udało mi się go chwycić. Ona...

Harry uniósł dłoń.  
- Rozmawiałem wczoraj z Gryfkiem – przerwał jej. – W zamian za miecz Gryffindora... Pomoże nam włamać się do Gringotta.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza.

- Ale bez miecza nie możemy zniszczyć horkruksów, nawet jeśli je znajdziemy – zaprotestował Ron.

- Musimy dobrze to rozegrać – odparł Harry. – Może uda nam się zniszczyć go w skrytce i dopiero wtedy oddamy miecz.  
- Harry – zaczęła powoli Hermiona. – Myślałam o twojej bliźnie. Mówiłeś wcześniej, że możesz poczuć jego emocje, zobaczyć to, co on widzi...

- Hermiono, nie zaczynaj znowu. Nic na to nie poradzę!

- Posłuchaj! Harry, kiedy dzielicie umysł... słyszysz jego myśli?

- Czasami.

- Czasami? Jak często?

- Ostatnio... Trochę częściej. Jest bardzo podniecony.

- Więc jeśli uruchomilibyśmy jakiś alarm, opuszczając Gringotta... Gdyby on zaczął podejrzewać, co robimy...

Ron pochylił się. Chwycił Hermionę za ramię.

- Czekaj... Mówisz, że... jeśli będzie podejrzewał... Jeśli o tym _pomyśli _... Może nas zaprowadzić prosto do ostatniego horkruksa?

Przytaknęła. Przez chwilę stali w ciszy. Gdziekolwiek ów przedmiot był, mieliby przerażająco mało czasu na dostanie się tam przed Voldemortem.

- To będzie się działo w mgnieniu oka – powiedział Harry. – Kiedy wejdziemy do Gringotta, wszystko potoczy się błyskawicznie.

Ron wsunął dłoń w dłoń Hermiony i wyciągnął rękę w stronę Harry'ego.

- Kiedy chcesz wyruszyć? – zapytała. Wydawało się, że wszyscy troje wiedzieli, że kiedy odejdą, nie będzie dla nich powrotu.

- Jak tylko dostaniemy różdżki. Odejdziemy, jak tylko dostaniemy różdżki.

o-o-o 

Snape wyjął myślodsiewnię z szafki w gabinecie dyrektora i przeniósł ją do sypialni. Nie mógł zrobić tego, co zamierzał, na oczach Dumbledore'a.

Wydawało mu się, że kiedy sprawy zaczną się rozwiązywać, wszystko potoczy się bardzo szybko. Jeśli Voldemort wciąż wierzy w jego lojalność, będzie chciał utrzymać go przy życiu tak długo, jak się da, żeby nadal korzystać z jego usług. Nie zabije go do chwili, kiedy będzie pewien, że potrzebuje pełnej władzy nad różdżką. To właściwie pokrywało się z poleceniami Dumbledore'a. _Jeśli nadejdzie czas, kiedy Lord Voldemort przestanie wysyłać swojego węża z poleceniami... _ Kiedy wszystkie - oprócz ostatniego - horkruksy zostaną zniszczone, ma powiedzieć Potterowi. Przypomniał sobie słowa Dumbledore'a.

_To będzie wyścig... Kto dopadnie cię pierwszy, Harry czy Czarny Pan. _

Zajrzał do myślodsiewni, kiedy stawiał ją na kufrze w nogach łóżka. To był jedyny sposób, jaki przyszedł mu do głowy, żeby zagwarantować dostarczenie wiadomości, w razie gdyby Czarny Pan znalazł go pierwszy. A tak naprawdę czy był inny sposób, nawet gdyby to Potter pojawił się wcześniej? Czy chłopak uwierzyłby, nawet słysząc od Hermiony, że Dumbledore wysłał go na śmierć? Z pewnością nie uwierzyłby, słysząc to od Snape'a. A Potter też będzie potrzebował siły. Czy podbuduje go wspomnienie jego matki, wiedza, jaką była wspaniałą czarownicą? Gdyby chłopak mógł zobaczyć, jak to wszystko się stało, jak ciężko pracowało tak wielu ludzi, jak ciężko pracowała Hermiona, żeby zapewnić jego zwycięstwo... czy wtedy stanie odważnie twarzą w twarz ze śmiercią?

Poza tym, oczywiście, była Hermiona. Tamtej nocy w namiocie powiedziała mu, że któregoś dnia będzie chciała usłyszeć wszystko o jego życiu przed ich ślubem. Zaśmiał się z goryczą. Z pewnością nie tak wyobrażała sobie ten dzień, pomyślał, chociaż sam nie wiedział, czego mogła oczekiwać. Godzina przed świtem w jakiś powojenny poranek? Miękka pościel i przytulanie? Szepty w ciemności? Nie sądził, żeby tak się łudziła. A jednak zasługiwała na to: na wyjaśnienie tego, co było wcześniej; powód - jeśli nie wymówka - dla którego był tym, kim był i zrobił to, co zrobił. Pożegnanie. Zasługiwała przynajmniej na pożegnanie.

Snape uniósł różdżkę. Początek. Nie było innej możliwości poza powrotem do początku, więc dotknął różdżką skroni i wyciągnął długie, srebrzyste pasmo, upuszczając je do myślodsiewni.

Lily jako dziecko, taka, jaką była przed Hogwartem. Usunięcie tego wspomnienia z umysłu bolało. Wiedział, że z pewnością zanurzy twarz w płynnym srebrze, zanim skończy, że ona powróci, ale to nie będzie takie samo jak oryginalne wspomnienie. Czuł się tak, jakby odcinał kawałki samego siebie. Ale może tak było dobrze. Może odcinał martwą tkankę, część serca, która umarła na długo przed narodzinami Harry'ego Pottera.

Była pierwszą i jedyną osobą, którą w dzieciństwie ośmielił się nazwać przyjacielem. Ponownie podniósł różdżkę i wyciągnął wspomnienie ich dwojga rozmawiających o Hogwarcie. Wiedział, jak w nim wygląda nawet bez zaglądania w myślodsiewnię. Był dziwnym dzieckiem, nawet jak na standardy czarodziejów. Był brzydko i niewygodnie ubrany i chociaż rodzina ojca - z którą przed Hogwartem utrzymywał raczej niezbyt bliski kontakt - twierdziła, że rośnie tylko jego nos, kiedy miał dziesięć lat, wyraźnie było widać, że tak nie jest. Poruszał się z dziwną mieszanką niepewności i arogancji, odziedziczoną, jak sądził, po matce, która przy całej dumie z własnej mocy pełna była lęku przed mężem. Ale wybrał to wspomnienie, ponieważ było tak ukochane przez niego jako dziesięciolatka. Pamiętał, że kiedy leżał pod baldachimem z liści, myślał, że Lily nie patrzy na niego tak jak inni – gdzieś ponad jego ramieniem, jakby nie była w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy. Ona patrzyła na niego troskliwie, z nadzieją i szacunkiem. Dla niej był kimś.

Później pociąg. Zastanawiał się, czy na pewno powinien użyć tego wspomnienia, ponieważ mogło ono obrazić chłopca. A jednak mimo to chciał, żeby to zobaczył... żeby wiedział... jak to się stało, co wydarzyło się między nim a Jamesem Potterem, kiedy tylko znaleźli się w jednym pomieszczeniu. Nie chciał żalu młodego Pottera, zauważenia, że wypadał niekorzystnie na tle nowych szat jego ojca i jego pulchnych, dobrze odżywionych policzków, ale chciał, żeby zobaczył, jak na samym początku zrodziła się między nimi rywalizacja. Żeby zobaczył to, co Snape wiedział już wtedy - instynktownie, nie umiejąc jeszcze wyrazić tego słowami. Stracił ją tego dnia. Stracił ją, zanim nawet dowiedział się, jak o nią walczyć.

Potem Tiara Przydziału i nadzieja, która w nim umarła, kiedy ona została przydzielona do Gryffindoru. Gdyby potrzebował potwierdzenia jej wyboru, tiara go upewniła. Wybrała ludzi, których on nie potrafił zrozumieć, wybrała rywalizację krwi, której nie dało się przezwyciężyć, chociaż on przez następne pięć lat udawał, że jest inaczej. Dodał kilka wspomnień z kolejnych lat, chociaż nie potrafił sprecyzować dlaczego. Żeby pokazać, że nie poddał się, nawet kiedy wszystko i wszyscy dookoła mówili, że to niemożliwe? Żeby pokazać, że było coś, że musiało być _coś _wartościowego, co w nim dostrzegła?

A później SUMy. Wspomnienie było kopią, prawdziwe usuwał już wiele razy. Próbował... lata po dołączeniu do Voldemort, po odejściu od niego, po tym jak młody Potter rozpoczął naukę w Hogwarcie... próbował usunąć je na dobre. Myślał, że jeśli nie będzie pamiętał tej jednej, okropnej rzeczy, chwili, w której własnymi rękami zniszczył ostatnią szansę, jaką mógł mieć, jeśli mógłby po prostu zapomnieć, że sam stworzył ścieżkę ku ruinie i destrukcji, może mógłby żyć bez tej miażdżącej nienawiści do samego siebie, którą odczuwał wieczorami, kiedy na zamku zapadała cisza. Ale nie mógł usunąć tego na długo. Na końcu zawsze musiał wiedzieć, dlaczego to zrobił, dlaczego stanął przed szaleńcem i przysiągł mu wierność.

Przez lata wmawiał sobie, że zrobił to, żeby udowodnić jej, że mógł stać się lepszy i potężniejszy niż Potter, jakby to ona sama chciała go tam wysłać. Ale to nie była prawda. Zrobił to, ponieważ kiedy skończyła się szkoła, a ona wyszła za mąż, czuł to samo co tego dnia na błoniach, kiedy to okropne słowo wyrwało się z jego ust: tę samą niszczącą złość, tę samą pieprzoną beznadzieję, świadomość, że ona go nie pokocha, a on nie może jej do tego zmusić. A nie chciał być beznadziejny, nie chciał być słaby. Widział, do czego mogą doprowadzić słabość i miłość. I wybrał przeciwieństwo. Ale było już za późno.

Było za późno, żeby się odkochać. Znał jej przyjacielskość, jej dobre i proste serce i było już za późno, żeby nie chcieć tego, czego i tak nigdy nie mógł mieć. Ale kiedy dostarczył przepowiednię, kiedy uświadomił sobie, co zrobił, jedyną myślą było: _Nie . _Nie. To się nie mogło dziać. Już wiedział, że zniszczył własne życie, odrzucił je dla jakiejś idiotycznej nastoletniej fantazji o miłości i nie mógłby znieść tego, że jego głupota zabrałaby również jej życie.

Więc poszedł do Dumbledore'a - jedynego człowieka wystarczająco potężnego, wystarczająco _dobrego ,_ jak sądził młody Snape, żeby to powstrzymać. Nie chciał dodawać tego wspomnienia, upokarzać się całkowicie jak wtedy na oczach Pottera, ale nie było wyboru. Jeśli chłopak miał uwierzyć, musiał to zobaczyć i Snape niechętnie wyciągnął wspomnienie ze skroni i upuścił je do pozostałych.

Ale ona i tak umarła. Umarła przez to, co zrobił, umarła, bo zdradził jedyną przyjaciółkę. Była w nim jakaś mała, naprawdę malutka, niezbadana część, która zastanawiała się, czy nie dołączył do Czarnego Pana, żeby ją rozzłościć. Jakby chciał powiedzieć: _Patrz na mnie, Lily Potter. Patrz, do czego mnie doprowadziłaś. Mogłaś mnie uratować, ale teraz będę tym . _I była część, która nawiedzała go w pierwszych godzinach po jej śmierci. Czy mógł być tak nierozważny, tak małostkowy, żeby zniszczyć ich oboje w przypływie złości? Czy zabił jedyną osobę, która kiedykolwiek okazała mu przyjaźń, ponieważ był zazdrosny? Czyli zawsze taki był: zdolny do zniszczenia zabawki, którą nie mógł się bawić? Wstręt do samego siebie spłynął po nim tak ciężką i silną falą jak tamtej nocy.

Żałoba... Nie istniały słowa mogące ją opisać. To było niemożliwe do ujęcia w pojedynczym wspomnieniu. Voldemort upadł, ale to nie wystarczyło. Nic nie mogło wystarczyć - tylko jego własna śmierć. Gdyby Dumbledore nie wezwał go tamtej nocy... nie dał mu zajęcia... czegoś, co mogłoby zrekompensować to, co zrobił... był pewien, że nie przeżyłby tamtej nocy. Wrzucił wspomnienie do misy.

Czy znowu to robił? Czy to zrani Hermionę? Czy jego ostatnim działaniem na tym świecie będzie zniszczenie własnej żony, złamanie jej serca tak jak złamane było jego własne? Pomyślał o niej ponownie - o tym, jaka była tej nocy w namiocie, jak spokojnie mówiła o jego patronusie.

Nie było żadnego wspomnienia, żadnego sposobu na przekazanie Hermionie, że jego patronus zmienił się w noc śmierci Lily, w noc, gdy siedział w gabinecie Dumbledore'a i czuł głęboko w sercu wagę tego, co zrobił. Dumbledore zaproponował mu zawarcie umowy, a on ją przyjął. Patronus pojawił się, jak sądził, jako przypomnienie jego zdrady i zobowiązania do opieki nad Potterem. Zawsze. Bez względu na wszystko.

I wywiązywał się z tego. Wywiązywał się, mimo że Potter rozwścieczał go, sprawiał, że Snape czuł się jak dziecko w przedziale pociągu, rozbite i nic nie warte. Wyrwał z umysłu kilka wspomnień o pierwszym roku Pottera w Hogwarcie... Quirrell... Te okropne miesiące, kiedy Znak zaczął pojawiać się na jego przedramieniu... Nie, nigdy się nie zachwiał.

Ale teraz sięgał do sedna sprawy i zawahał się. Uniósł różdżkę, żeby wyciągnąć z umysłu noc, w której Dumbledore powrócił do Hogwartu z przeklętą ręką. Mógł je zatrzymać. Mógł zatrzymać wspomnienie po tym, jak Dumbledore poprosił go, żeby go zabił. Nie musiał ujawniać, o co jeszcze został poproszony. Mogli zachować to w sekrecie... na zawsze, jeśli by tego chciała.

Ale odkrył, że nie chce zachować tego sekretu, a jeśli znał żonę, będzie próbowała oczyścić go z zarzutów nawet po jego śmierci. Brała swoją przysięgę bardzo poważnie; pamiętał - z lekkim bólem i uczuciem - że ukradła ich akt zawarcia małżeństwa, że chciała go, jak powiedziała, na _jego proces . _Jego proces. Czy naprawdę wierzyła, że proces się odbędzie? Że mógłby go znieść, jeśli by do tego doszło? Był na procesie przez siedemnaście lat. Usunął wspomnienie z umysłu.

Później ich ślub. Teraz poczuł, że łzy napływają mu do oczu. Jak to się mogło dziać? Jak to możliwe, że siedział tam, wspominając zdradę i morderstwo przyjaciółki z dzieciństwa, jego miłości, bez pogorszenia nastroju, a teraz na wspomnienie raczej nieprzyjaznej rozmowy między nim a Hermioną znalazł się na krawędzi załamania? Były tam rzeczy... Słowa, które chciałby cofnąć. A ona... Och, niemal się roześmiał, mimo żalu ściskającego jego serce w szponach... Powiedziała: _I zapewniam pana, że pańskie ciało nie interesuje mnie bardziej niż wielka kałamarnica. _

Hermiona. Chciał, żeby Potter zobaczył, co musiała zrobić, jak czysta była jej odwaga od samego początku. Chciał, żeby wiedział, że wahała się, kiedy Dumbledore kazał jej to przed nim ukrywać, chciał, żeby Potter usłyszał, jak ona mówi, że gdyby wiedziała, że robi to, aby uratować jego, a nie Snape'a - i tak by to zrobiła. Gdyby tylko był sposób, żeby powiedzieć jej, że zrobiłby to jeszcze raz, że odwołałby swoje argumenty i docinki. Gdyby tylko mógł wziąć jej ręce we własne i poślubić ją odpowiednio, powiedzieć jej, że nie było nikogo innego... Że nigdy nie było nikogo takiego jak ona.

Ponownie uniósł różdżkę. Miał plan do ujawnienia, informacje, które musiał przekazać Potterowi... Rodzice Hermiony, pomysł pułapki, który zaszczepił w Mundungusie Fletcherze, wypadek z uchem George'a Weasleya. Nic, o czym ona by nie wiedziała, ale Potter uznałby to za przytłaczające. Uśmiechnął się złośliwe. Przez krótką chwilę wyobraził sobie, jakby to było widzieć twarz Pottera po obejrzeniu tych wspomnień. Jaką perwersyjną przyjemnością byłoby obserwowanie, jak chłopiec jest zmuszony do weryfikacji całego swojego światopoglądu.

Ale całe rozbawienie szybko zostało zmiażdżone przez wiedzę, że następne będzie wspomnienie o informacjach od Dumbledore'a. Powoli przywołał wspomnienie. Niesamowita gra cieni w gabinecie dyrektora w trakcie ciszy nocnej, kiedy wszystko inne było ciche; sposób, w jaki Dumbledore chodził i mówił, napięcie na jego twarzy, jego słowa, które nawet we wspomnieniu wciąż pozbawiały Snape'a tchu.

_[u]- Powiedz mu, że tej nocy, kiedy Lord Voldemort próbował go zabić, kiedy Lily poświęciła swoje własne życie, klątwa zabijająca odbiła się, trafiając w Lorda Voldemorta, a kawałek jego duszy oderwał się od całości i wniknął w jedyny żywy organizm w walącym się budynku. Część Lorda Voldemorta żyje w Harrym i to właśnie ona daje mu znajomość mowy węży i połączenie z umysłem Voldemorta, którego nigdy nie rozumiał. A kiedy ten fragment duszy, niezauważony przez właściciela, pozostaje nienaruszony i chroniony przez Harry'ego, Voldemort nie może umrzeć.[/u]_

_- Więc chłopiec... Chłopiec musi umrzeć? - powiedział. _

_- A Voldemort musi postarać się o to osobiście, Severusie. W tym rzecz. _

Snape nie pokazywał więcej Dumbledore'a. Nie dodawał żadnej wskazówki co do Czarnej Różdżki ani nic więcej na temat jego planów. Potter potrzebował siły, nie niepewności w ostatniej chwili, a Snape nie chciał być osobą, która zniszczy wyobrażenie chłopca o dyrektorze. Hermiona będzie mogła powiedzieć mu później... Jeśli przeżyje. Jeśli uzna to za właściwe. Hermiona. Z ogromnym żalem podniósł różdżkę po raz ostatni i wyciągnął z umysłu wspomnienie, w którym siedział obok niej w namiocie, a ich dłonie stykały się, gdy czytali jej notatki o horkruksach. To konkretne wspomnienie... Miał nadzieję, że umrze razem z nim. Powinien być sam. Ale jeśli miał... Jeśli miałby wybrać jedną rzecz, na której chciałby zakończyć życie, wybrałby tę. Obserwował srebrzystą nitkę wpadającą do misy. Nie chciał zostać bez tego wspomnienia dłużej niż kilka chwil.

Snape oglądał własne wspomnienia. Oglądał je, jakby umarł i widział te wydarzenia odgrywające się na nowo przed jego oczami. Wydawało mu się, że w tym, co widział, było trochę okropnego piękna. To było kiepsko przeżyte życie, ale jego życie, w którym mimo dziwnych i krętych dróg, jakie wybierał, kochał i był kochany.

Kiedy kończyło się ostatnie wspomnienie, widział siebie pochylającego się i obejmującego dłońmi twarz Hermiony, widział zaproszenie w jej oczach, jej usta zbliżające się do niego. Podszedł i obserwował, jak ich usta się łączą, jak jej ramiona obejmują jego szyję.

Kiedy Snape ze wspomnienia odsunął się, powiedział: _Pamiętasz, jak powiedziałem ci, żebyś nie powtarzała mi swoich planów? Że sprawy wypowiedziane głośno są trudniejsze do ukrycia?_

A jego piękna, wojownicza żona spojrzała na niego ze łzami w oczach i skinęła głową.

Snape obserwował, jak teleportuje się z namiotu, a później poczuł, jak unosi się i ponownie znalazł się w sypialni. To było jedyne pożegnanie, jakie potrafił jej dać. 

o-o-o 

Harry, Ron i Hermiona przez większość dnia zajęci byli planowaniem. Gryfek zgodził się narysować im mapę podziemnych tuneli i skrytek. Miał towarzyszyć im w Gringotcie, ukryty pod peleryną niewidką, żeby pomóc im ominąć ochronę. Później miał to być zwykły wyścig z eliksirem wielosokowym.

Hermiona położyła się na łóżku. Sypialnia była pusta, nie było Luny. Kiedy ostatnio miała cały pokój tylko dla siebie? Chyba w wakacje przed szóstym rokiem, niemal dwa lata wcześniej. Od tamtej chwili zawsze ktoś był... Lavender i Parvati albo Harry i Ron... Poczuła się dziwnie samotna. Odwróciła się na bok i spojrzała na puste łóżko, które powinna zajmować Luna. Hermiona wiedziała, że dziewczyna była teraz z Weasleyami. Była bezpieczna wśród przyjaciół. Tego chciała dla Luny, oczywiście, ale nie mogła opanować tęsknoty za jej obecnością. Luna ze swoimi dziwnymi oświadczeniami. Luna, która widziała Snape'a i mogła odpowiedzieć na wszystkie pytania. Jak on w ogóle ich odnalazł?

I jakby wezwała go przez myśl o nim, Hermiona poczuła, że jej pierścionek robi się ciepły. Zdjęła go, nagle czując zadowolenie z tego, że jest sama.

Słowa na obrączce były dziwne, ale odwoływały się do czegoś niemal zapomnianego. _Powiedz to. _

Powiedz to? Powiedzieć co?

Nagle w jej umyśle pojawił się obraz: Snape, zarumieniony i spocony, jego rozszerzone oczy i włosy opadające na jej twarz.

_Powiedz to. _

- Severus – szepnęła.

Nagłe ciepło na palcu spowodowało, że ponownie zdjęła pierścionek.

_Idę. _

Podniosła się z łóżka i wyjęła pelerynę niewidkę z torebki, która przez cały dzień leżała zapomniana na krześle. Szybko zarzuciła na siebie pelerynę i na palcach zeszła na dół, do holu, przemknęła przez kuchnię i wyszła na dwór.

Biegła w stronę granicy posesji, czując pod bosymi stopami trawę i ukłucia kamieni. Kiedy przeszła przez bariery zaklęcia Fideliusa, jej skóra zaczęła mrowić.

- Severus – szepnęła ponownie, ale nie odpowiedział, więc wyciągnęła rękę spod peleryny i poczuła miękki, ciepły nacisk, kiedy napotkała jego rękę. Poprowadził ją na kamienisty klif nad oceanem, nie puszczając jej dłoni. W końcu najwyraźniej dotarli do odpowiedniego miejsca i usiedli. Pozwoliła pelerynie zsunąć się z jej ramion i opaść na ziemię.

Nie odzywał się, ale wyczuła jego nastrój. Był w nim tej nocy jakiś cichy ból, a gdy siedziała obok niego na krawędzi, z nogami spuszczonymi w dół, wiedziała, że przybył, żeby patrzeć z nią na nieskończoność.

Siedzieli w ciszy, obserwując, jak fale rozbijają się o skały pod nimi. Kiedy była dzieckiem, zanim poznała magię, wydawało jej się, że magia jest w morzu, w jego ciągłym życiu i beztroskim lekceważeniu śmiertelników. Dla morza ich wojny i bitwy były jedynie krótką chwilą w niekończącym się czasie. Tutaj nie miało znaczenia, kim próbowała być albo czym miała się stać. Było to pocieszające, chociaż nie potrafiła powiedzieć dlaczego.

Oparła głowę na ramieniu męża i poczuła ciepło jego ciała kontrastujące z chłodem powietrza. Czas nadchodził i nie mogła go zatrzymać, podobnie, jak nie mogła zatrzymać fal.


	38. Chapter 38

Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze :) Naprawdę cieszę się, że tyle osób czyta „Drugie Życie".

Em, rozdziały od 1 do 23 nie były dotąd betowane. Być może kiedyś znajdę czas, żeby je wszystkie przejrzeć i poprawić; faktycznie, łapię się na myleniu wierzy i wieży, aż mi wstyd... Taki idiotyczny błąd. Przepraszam za to, postaram się znaleźć czas na sprawdzenie tych rozdziałów.

Standardowo:

Betowała Morwena.

Tekst podkreślony jest cytatem z „Insygnii Śmierci"

**Rozdział 37**

Ich nowe różdżki dostarczono przed czterema dniami. Hermiona wyjęła z pudełka swoją i z ulgą stwierdziła, że jest ciepła i chętnie odpowiada na jej dotyk. Ron dał jej wcześniej różdżkę Bellatrix, żeby mogła poćwiczyć, ale trzymając ją w ręku, czuła się głupio – nie opuszczało jej wrażenie ciężaru i niechęci magicznego przedmiotu. Ale mimo że była zadowolona z posiadania własnej różdżki, widok Billa ze stosem pudełek na rękach sprawił, że poczuła się tak, jakby jej płuca były zgniatane przez coś bardzo zimnego. Mieli iść do Gringotta.

Nie powiedzieli Billowi i Fleur nic poza tym, że odchodzą i chcą się pożegnać, a następnie zostać sami. Bill spojrzał na nich niepewnie, zanim się zgodził. Oboje z Fleur patrzyli na nich z dziwną mieszanką ulgi i przerażenia wypisaną na twarzach.

- Będziecie bezpieczni? – zapytała Fleur, łapiąc Hermionę za ramię i całując ją lekko w oba policzki.

- Na tyle, na ile się da – odparła dziewczyna.

- I odezwiecie się, jak już zrobicie to... cokolwiek planujecie? – zapytał Bill. Uścisnął dłoń Harry'ego i objął brata.

- Jak tylko będziemy mogli – zapewnił go Harry.

- Nie podoba mi się to – powiedział Bill. – Nie podoba mi się, że muszę was tu po prostu zostawić.

- Wiesz, że musimy iść – wyjaśniał Ron. – To dla...

- Dumbledore'a, tak, wiem – mruknął Bill. – Ale mimo wszystko...

Gryfek stał, obserwując ich z kąta w kuchni. Jego wzrok był pusty.

Po wymienieniu kolejnych uścisków i zapewnień Fleur i Bill odwrócili się i wyszli z pokoju. Hermiona patrzyła, jak wchodzą na schody, trzymając się za ręce - tak jak obiecali, nie oglądali się za siebie. Z jakichś powodów - mimo że sami prosili ich o prywatność – bolało ją, że tak po prostu odchodzili. Poczuła się trochę tak, jakby zostawiono ich na śmierć.

- Gotowi? – zapytał Harry.

Hermiona dotknęła torebki - wisiała na jej ramieniu ukryta pod szatami, które dziewczyna powiększyła czarami, żeby zmieściły ciało Bellatrix Lestrange. Wiedziała, że wygląda jak dziecko, które bawi się, przebierając się w ubrania matki i ciężko było nie czuć się małą i słabą, kiedy przygotowywała się do założenia butów Bellatrix. Wyciągnęła z torebki butelkę eliksiru wielosokowego i postawiła ją na stole.

Kłócili się o to, co zrobić z Ronem. Z pewnością nie mogli go zostawić w tyle, nie zmieściłby się również pod peleryną razem z Harrym i Gryfkiem, a zmienianie go w innego Śmierciożercę wydawało się zbyt ryzykowne. Wystarczająco trudno było przepchnąć ją jako Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermiona zamierzała rzucić na Rona zaklęcie maskujące, a gdyby ktoś pytał, przedstawiłaby go jako zagranicznego czarodzieja popierającego Czarnego Pana.

Wycelowała w niego różdżkę.

- _Dissimulo Adversus!_

Harry gapił się jak oniemiały, a Hermiona się skrzywiła. Włosy Rona stały się długie i brązowe, nos skrócił się i lekko zadarł na końcu, a skóra przybrała ciemny, brązowy odcień, tak jakby wszystkie jego piegi złączyły się w jeden. Chłopak zmalał i... Było w nim coś, co przywodziło na myśl hipogryfa - był czymś połączonym z różnych części.

- Co? – zapytał Ron.

- Nic. Jakoś ujdzie. Teraz, Harry, myślę, że powinniście się przygotować.

Harry ukucnął, pozwalając goblinowi wspiąć się na jego plecy. Gryfek owinął ramionami jego szyję i splótł długie palce na jego gardle. Hermiona zarzuciła na nich pelerynę niewidkę.

Nie pozostało nic więcej do zrobienia. Nie było żadnego sposobu na przeciągnięcie tego jeszcze chwilę dłużej. Odkorkowała butelkę i wrzuciła do niej kosmyk włosów Bellatrix Lestrange. Eliksir zasyczał i zabulgotał, zmieniając kolor na tak ciemny fiolet, że zdawał się być prawie czarny.

Hermiona spojrzała na nieapetycznie wyglądającą ciecz, po czym rzuciła pokonane spojrzenie chłopcom i ją wypiła.

Zabolało, chociaż nie aż tak bardzo jak w drugiej klasie, kiedy przypadkowo zmieniła się w kota. Poza bólem poczuła też coś podobnego do... rozciągania ciała, co było nienaturalne, niemal straszliwe. I kiedy stała przed nimi, dziwnie było obserwować instynktowną reakcję Rona, który cofnął się o kilka kroków i przez chwilę bełkotał, zanim powiedział:

- Świetna robota, Hermiono. Wyglądasz idealnie. Dokładnie tak jak ona.

Było jasne, że nie chciał dotknąć jej ręki, kiedy się teleportowali, ale spojrzała na niego ze złością i złapała go za nadgarstek. Musieli natychmiast zacząć działać albo zaraz sparaliżuje ich strach.

- Harry, trzymaj się. Teraz.

Wylądowali w Dziurawym Kotle i wyraz twarzy Rona powielił się na twarzach obecnych tam ludzi. Tom, stary barman, wyglądał, jakby chciał wśliznąć się pod bar i zniknąć.

- Dzień dobry, madam Lestrange – szepnął.

Hermiona w odpowiedzi skinęła krótko głową, ale w duchu była przerażona. Kiedy opuszczą to ciasne, ciemne pomieszczenie, kiedy będzie musiała mówić... czy jest szansa, że jej się uda? W Muszelce to wydawało się całkiem logiczne: wypije eliksir i oszuka gobliny w Gringotcie. Ale teraz to było w najlepszym wypadku śmieszne. Nikogo nie oszukają. Jak gdyby na potwierdzenie jej obaw barman popatrzył za nią z ciekawością.

Uniosła ciężką, nieznajomą różdżkę i stuknęła nią w mur za barem, oddychając ciężko, kiedy cegły przesuwały się, otwierając przejście. Odwróciła się, gdy weszli na ulicę. To, co właśnie robili, było głupie. Wciąż mieli czas, żeby wrócić do Muszelki. Po prostu nie mogła tego zrobić… nie było szans, żeby mogła udawać tę osobę.

Ale Ron złapał jej ramię i popchnął ją do przodu.

- Za późno - powiedział cicho.

Zostali już zobaczeni. Na ulicy byli ludzie robiący zakupy, a umysł Hermiony ledwie mógł to przetrawić. Gdzieś w środku musiała wiedzieć, że życie toczyło się dalej, że ludzie wciąż potrzebowali szat, składników eliksirów, jedzenia i towarzystwa, ale wydawało się jej niewiarygodne, że na Pokątnej wciąż byli ludzie żyjący swoim życiem mimo tego, co się działo wokół.

Kilka osób na ich widok schowało się szybko w sklepach, ale inni podeszli do niej, podnosząc błagalnie ręce.

- Moje dzieci! – krzyknął mężczyzna w łachmanach, z lewym okiem zakrytym zakrwawionym bandażem. – Gdzie są moje dzieci? Co on z nimi zrobił? Ty wiesz!

Nadszedł czas. Kiedy mężczyzna szedł chwiejnie w jej stronę, Hermiona uniosła głowę i wepchnęła myśli, swoje _ja_ głęboko pod powierzchnię umysłu. _Mój mąż stoi obok Voldemorta i się nie __boi_, pomyślała, zanim uniosła różdżkę i uderzyła mężczyznę Drętwotą. Ron osłupiał, ale nie chciała o tym myśleć. Taką rolę miała grać, więc to zrobi. Zrobi to, bo nie ma już wyboru i nie chce zostać złapana w biały dzień na środku Pokątnej. Zaszli za daleko, żeby teraz zawalić. Uniosła lekko szaty, kiedy ostrożnie przechodziła nad miejscem, w którym leżał mężczyzna, jakby nie mogła znieść stąpania po tak splamionej ziemi. Ruszyła w stronę dużego, marmurowego budynku, który górował nad Pokątną. Kiedy wspinała się po schodach ku brązowym drzwiom Gringotta, miała dziwne poczucie, że naprawdę staje się kimś innym. Jej strach zelżał i wyprostowała się do pełnej wysokości Bellatrix. Jej brwi uniosły się lekko, a rysy twarzy stężały w wyrazie spokojnego zamyślenia. _Czy właśnie tak on to robi?_ pomyślała. _Czy jest więcej niż jeden Snape?_

Kiedy dotarli do ciężkich drzwi banku, dwóch czarodziejów podeszło do nich, wymachując cienkimi, białymi wykrywaczami prawdy. Gryfek ostrzegł ich przed tym, więc Hermiona nie zachwiała się, idąc w ich stronę, licząc na to, że Harry skonfunduje ich tak jak planowali.

- Chwileczkę, madam - powiedział strażnik, zbliżając się.

_Uwierz. Uwierz, _pomyślała.

- Ale już to zrobiłeś! - powiedziała, obdarzając go niechętnym spojrzeniem.

Odsunął się, wyglądając na zmieszanego.

Hermiona weszła do środka i podeszła do długiej lady, przy której siedziało kilku goblinów, skrobiąc piórami w wielkich księgach rachunkowych, odważając monety na mosiężnych wagach, badając drogie kamienie przez lupy. Nigdy dotąd nie była w tym miejscu. Za każdym razem kiedy przychodziła do Gringotta z rodzicami, kierowała się do okienka po lewej, nad którym wisiał ogromny znak reklamujący kurs wymiany funtów na galeony. Ale teraz była z Harrym i Ronem, więc podeszła do stołu po prawej.

- Madam Lestrange! – wykrzyknął goblin siedzący tuż przed nimi. – Jak mogę pani dzisiaj pomóc?

Było coś w tym, jak goblin na nią popatrzył... W jego oczach nie było zaniepokojenia ani zaskoczenia, ale coś chłodnego i błyszczącego... Powiedziało jej to, że już wiedzieli. Bank już został poinformowany o kradzieży różdżki i klucza Bellatrix. Najtrudniejsze dla Hermiony było zachowanie spokoju. Nie miała potrzeby ucieczki; nie było szans, żeby mogli uciec teraz, kiedy już zaczęli działać, ale chwyciła własną różdżkę, żeby w razie czego móc samodzielnie ogłuszyć gobliny. Nie chodziło o to, że nie ufa Harry'emu i Ronowi... Ciężko było stać i czekać na pomoc.

- Chciałabym wejść do mojej skrytki - powiedziała rozkazująco, jakby nic niezwykłego się nie działo. Czy to możliwe, że Harry skonfundował ich wszystkich? Czy wiedział, co się dzieje?

Kiedy goblin zażądał jej różdżki jako identyfikatora, zaprotestowała, ale nie mogła wymyślić nic poza podaniem jej. Im dłużej mogła to rozegrać jako przyjazną wymianę, im dłużej mogła powstrzymać się od otwartej wojny, tym lepiej. Zostać uwięzioną w Gringotcie... ta myśl ją przeraziła. Podejrzewała, że tylko Azkaban był lepiej chroniony.

Po chwili goblin oddał jej różdżkę Bellatrix.

- A pani klucz? – zapytał.

- Doskonale. Wszystko w porządku – powiedział i podniósł się. – Sam was odprowadzę.

Hermiona spojrzała na pozostałe gobliny. Żaden nie patrzył na nich, nie próbował wykonać żadnego ruchu, żeby powstrzymać ją albo Rona. Zastanowiła się, co Harry rzucił. Zaklęcie konfundujące czy coś w rodzaju klątwy rozpraszającej? Może kombinację... _Przestań_, pomyślała ostro. _Cokolwiek to jest, ważne, że działa. _

Goblin poprowadził ich przez drzwi z głównego holu prosto do małego, wilgotnego tunelu. Gwizdnięciem wezwał wózek. Weszli do niego razem z Ronem, próbując nie pozostawiać zbyt oczywistej przestrzeni pomiędzy sobą dla Harry'ego, ale goblin mimo to wpatrywał się z ciekawością w puste miejsce między dwojgiem czarodziejów, którzy usiedli tak daleko od siebie. Ale w następnej chwili zdawał się zapomnieć o tym, tak nagle jak to zauważył i gwizdnął ponownie, tym razem w dziwny sposób, wydając z siebie bardzo wysoki dźwięk.

Hermiona rozpoznała go z rozmów z Gryfkiem. To nie był gwizd alarmujący, ale przywołujący do wnętrza Gringotta, dwadzieścia kilometrów pod Londynem, gdzie znajdowały się skrytki najstarszych rodzin. Póki co im wierzył.

Wózek wystrzelił w stronę drzwi, wioząc ich w dół, coraz głębiej w podziemia Gringotta, przejeżdżając przez niewiarygodnie wąskie korytarze i nagle ostro skręcając. Hermiona chwyciła krawędź wózka i przytrzymywała się mocno. Głęboko pod grubą powierzchnią jej barier umysłowych pojawił się lodowaty strach, który ścisnął jej żołądek. Nie było możliwości, żeby zapamiętać drogę, jaką przebyli - poruszali się zbyt szybko. Gdyby goblin odkrył podstęp, w trakcie ucieczki mogli polegać tylko na mapie. Mapa i Gryfek - jej twórca. Jeszcze raz Hermiona poczuła doprowadzającą do szału bezradność związaną z byciem skazaną na czyjąś litość.

Powietrze stawało się coraz zimniejsze i wilgotniejsze, a kamienne ściany pokryte były kroplami wody. Ciemność zdawała się gęstnieć, gdy zbliżali się do końcowych odcinków krętych tuneli. Ogień płonący w kinkietach wydawał się być odarty zarówno z ciepła, jak i ze światła, jakby wiedział, że w tych podziemiach jest jedynie gościem. W końcu wózek zatrzymał się przed jednym z ostatnich skarbców.

Hermiona ponownie wyjęła klucz, a goblin wyszedł z wózka i przycisnął swoje długie palce do drzwi skrytki, które natychmiast rozpłynęły się w powietrzu. Wrócił do wózka, dając im trochę prywatności. Hermiona musiała się wysilić, żeby nie okazać żadnej reakcji na widok zawartości skarbca. Nigdy dotąd nie widziała nic porównywalnego z bogactwem Lestrange'ów. W pomieszczeniu leżały ogromne stosy złotych monet, sterty kamieni szlachetnych oraz stare, drogie i niewątpliwie czarodziejskie meble. Hermiona zwróciła uwagę na coś, co wyglądało jak pełna zbroja rycerska wykonana ze złota, masywna srebrna zastawa, inkrustowane butelki pełne różnych eliksirów i nawet czaszka wciąż nosząca koronę.

- Niczego nie dotykajcie! – wrzasnął Harry, gdy Ron podniósł galeona i natychmiast odrzucił go z krzykiem. Z jego dłoni posypały się monety. Zacisnął pięść i przycisnął ją do piersi. – Wiesz, co nam mówiono! Wszystko, czego dotkniemy, będzie nas parzyć i się powieli! 

Skrytka, mimo że ogromna, zdawała się kurczyć przez ilość złota, którą zawierała, i Hermiona bała się poruszyć, bo wydawało się zbyt prawdopodobne, że wszystko posypie się w ich stronę i skończą pogrzebani pod górami płonących skarbów. Stanęła więc w miejscu i rozglądała się w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co mogło należeć do Hufflepuff albo Ravenclaw. Ron rozświetlił różdżkę i powoli wodził nią nad złotem. Ramię Harry'ego wysunęło się spod peleryny i światło jego różdżki dołączyło do różdżki Rona.

- Tam – szepnął Harry, oświetlając różdżką małą, złotą czarkę stojącą na najwyższej półce, na południowej ścianie. – Tam jest.

Nie było sposobu, żeby dostać się tam, omijając monety leżące na podłodze. Accio nie zadziałałoby - Gryfek wyjaśnił im, że po wejściu do tunelu, przestają działać wszelkie zaklęcia przywołujące. W ciszy rozważali inne możliwości.

- Jestem najwyższy – powiedział w końcu Ron. – Nie będę musiał iść daleko. Wejdę na tę stertę i powinienem dosięgnąć.

- Ale twoje ręce... – zaczęła Hermiona. – Jeśli tego dotkniesz...

- Zawsze wiedzieliśmy, że to się stanie – odparł Ron. – Dam sobie radę.

- Podejdź w stronę wyjścia, Hermiono. – powiedział Harry. – Kiedy Ron stanie na złocie, powstanie lawina monet i nie chcę, żebyś znalazła się pod nią. Musimy poruszać się szybko, jest...

- Ale co z tobą?

- Ktoś musi zostać i upewnić się, że Ron zdoła wyjść. Masz, weź... go... i to – powiedział, ściągając pelerynę

- Nie! Nie chcę, żebyś był widoczny – powiedziała, rzucając szybkie spojrzenie na wejście do skrytki. – Kiedy wyjdziesz, on cię zobaczy.

- A jeśli nie weźmiesz peleryny, on zostanie zobaczony! Nie chcę, żeby był poparzony i miał kłopoty przez to, że nam pomagał.

Harry ukucnął, a goblin, wiąż owinięty peleryną, zsunął się z jego pleców.

- Uhm, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, poczekaj w tunelu, dobrze?

Nie było odpowiedzi i nie można było zobaczyć, dokąd poszedł goblin. Coś było nie tak. Gryfek mógł w każdej chwili zaalarmować drugiego goblina; mogli odjechać wózkiem, zabierając ze sobą wszystkie informacje, jakie mieli na temat tego, jak się wydostać, i zabierając pelerynę.

- On nie odejdzie, Hermiono. Chce miecza – powiedział Harry, najwyraźniej wyczuwając jej niepokój.

_Miecz._ Jeśli mieli wywiązać się z umowy, musieli zniszczyć horkruksa szybko, tak żeby móc oddać miecz. Sięgnęła pod obszerne szaty i wyciągnęła go z torebki.

- Ron, spróbuj to zahaczyć mieczem – powiedziała. – Może w ten sposób nie poparzysz się za mocno. – Podała mu to, co wydawało się być ich ostatnim zabezpieczeniem w tym ciemnym i dusznym miejscu.

- Idź, Hermiono – powiedział Harry, a ona niechętnie przesunęła się w stronę drzwi.

Ron stanął na stosiku monet. Patrzyła niczym sparaliżowana, jak jego stopy ślizgają się wśród potoków złota. Harry cofnął się o kilka kroków, kiedy ciepło z powielających się monet zaczęło promieniować na całą skrytkę. Ron potknął się i upadł na kolana, sycząc, kiedy roztopiony metal pokrył jego dłonie... Próbował wstać...

- Ron! – krzyknęła. Harry ruszył w jego stronę, ale wywołał tylko kolejną lawinę złota i sam zaczął w niej tonąć.

Pot spływał po jej ciele pod grubymi szatami. Skrytka wypełniła się odorem zwęglonego ciała i palących się włosów. Chciała rzucić się w stronę mnożących się monet, chociaż tak naprawdę nie wiedziała, co by to mogło zmienić. Ale gorące powietrze spowalniało jej umysł... Cały spokój Bellatrix znikał, a po jej głowie kołatała się jedna myśl: _Spaleni i pogrzebani żywcem. Spaleni i pogrzebani żywcem... _Monety zdawały się być niemal żyjącą istotą: ogromną, ziejącą ogniem bestią pragnącą ich pożreć.

Ale wtedy Ron zebrał w sobie resztki siły, wyciągając się, jak tylko dał radę, ponad zasysające, gryzące szczęki napływającego złota i złapał się krawędzi półki, na której stała czarka. Machnął mieczem, zaczepiając uchwyt czarki na ostrzu i zaczął szybko schodzić ze sterty. Złapał Harry'ego za włosy i pociągnął w stronę wyjścia.

Fala złota zdawała się rosnąć i pędziła w stronę Hermiony z ogromną prędkością. Dziewczyna odwróciła się i wybiegła ze skrytki prosto do ciemnego tunelu, potykając się o szaty, łapiąc je i unosząc tak, żeby jej nie przeszkadzały. Jej krzyk odbijał się echem od ścian tunelu. Czuła się napiętnowana płonącymi kręgami, gdy pojedyncze monety wystrzeliły ze skrytki i trafiły na jej ramiona, kark i opuszki palców, a ona gwałtownie próbowała je zerwać ze skóry i odrzucić. Harry i Ron wybiegli ze skrytki, w dzikim tańcu przeskakując z nogi na nogę, żeby zrzucić z siebie monety. Odskakiwali, kiedy złoto wciąż się mnożyło, po tym jak trafiało w ich buty, wypalając w nich dziury. Wszyscy razem przez chwilę biegli, oddalając się od skrytki, aż pozbyli się całego przeklętego metalu.

- Zniszcz to! – pisnęła Hermiona, nie dbając o to, kto może ich widzieć. Chciała tylko, _potrzebowała_, żeby to wszystko miało jakiś cel, żeby twarze jej przyjaciół nie były takie nagie i zdeformowane bez przyczyny.

- Hermiono... Eliksir wielosokowy... – krzyknął Ron.

- Nieważne! Zrób to!

Ron wepchnął miecz w dłonie Harry'ego, który zsunął puchar z ostrza i oparł go o kamienną ścianę korytarza. Uniósł miecz nad głowę i przez chwilę zbierał się w sobie, po czym wbił ostrze w naczynie. Okropny skrzek przeciął powietrze, zdecydowanie zbyt głośny w ciasnym korytarzu; zdawał się być coraz wyższy i krążył między ścianami, odbijając się od nich echem, aż Hermiona poczuła, że zaraz pęknie jej głowa. Upadła na kolana, przyciskając dłonie do uszu i obserwowała, jak czarny cień unosi się nad zniszczonym pucharem.

Przez chwilę wirował w powietrzu jak ciężki dym. Dziewczyna natychmiast odsunęła dłonie od uszu i zasłoniła nimi usta. Coś mówiło jej, że nie może tym oddychać.

Kiedy dym się rozproszył, spojrzała na chłopców. Na ich fioletową i krwawiącą skórę, sprawiającą wrażenie stopionej; na ich szaty - a właściwie strzępy ubrań - i zaczęła gwałtownie przeszukiwać kieszenie.

- Chodźcie... Dyptam... Pomogę wam – szepnęła.

Ale Harry powiedział tylko:

- Gryfek! Gdzie on jest?

Hermiona odwróciła się i spojrzała za siebie w stronę stosów stygnącego złota i okropna pewność przepłynęła przez jej żyły niczym adrenalina.

- Wózek – szepnęła. – Wózek zniknął.

Ron zbliżył się do niej.

- Nie sądzisz, że on...

- Nie! – przerwał mu Harry. - Nie zrobiłby tego. Nie zostawiłby nas tutaj. Może jest zagrzebany w skrytce, może...

Harry ruszył w stronę złota i Hermiona złapała go za rękę, szybko puszczając, gdy syknął z bólu.

- Harry, stój... Nie możesz! Jeśli jest pod złotem, pogorszysz tylko sprawę... Będzie tego więcej i więcej...

Ale goblin zdjął pelerynę, idąc bez trudu po fałszywych monetach.

- Gryfek! – krzyknęła Hermiona z ulgą. – Dzięki Bogu. Wszystko w porządku? Co się stało?

- W porządku. Moja skóra nie jest tak... podatna... jak wasza. Jeśli chodzi o to, co się stało, myślę, że on wiedział, zanim złoto zaczęło się mnożyć – powiedział Gryfek swoim szorstkim, gardłowym głosem. Jego ton był trudny do odczytania. – Imperius nie był wystarczająco silny. Poza tym powtarzaliście swoje imiona.

_Imperius? _Odwróciła się w stronę Harry'ego, zdumiona. Z drugiej strony właściwie dlaczego miałaby być zdumiona? Sama ogłuszyła mężczyznę na Pokątnej, dlatego że miała udawać Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Dziękuję, że zostałeś – powiedział Harry i podał rękojeść miecza Gryfkowi, ale ten potrząsnął głową.

- Nie mogę nieść tego przez tunel. Będę musiał zaufać wam chwilę dłużej.

- Ile czasu minie, zanim po nas przyjdą? – zapytała Hermiona. Utrata wózka skłoniła jej umysł do przypomnienia sobie długiej jazdy po ciemnych korytarzach Gringotta. Dziewczyna miała ochotę biec.

- Przyjdą po was?

- Tak, jak dawno temu on odszedł? Najpierw przyjdzie ochrona Gringotta czy od razu zawiadomiono Ministerstwo? Możemy się gdzieś ukryć?

- Panno Granger – powiedział tajemniczo goblin. – Oni nikogo po was nie wyślą.

- Co masz na myśli? Mówiłeś, że on wiedział... Że uświadomił sobie...

- Bogrod odkrył wasze oszustwo, tak, ale nie wyśle po was ochrony. Zajmijcie się ranami. Już czas.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że nam pomagają? – zapytał Ron.

- Oczywiście, że nie. Nie wyślą za wami pogoni, bo Gringott nie działa w ten sposób. Zakładają, że będziecie błąkać się po tunelach, aż umrzecie. Wtedy, cokolwiek ukradliście, zostanie wam odebrane i odniesione do odpowiedniej skrytki. Żaden złodziej nie zostanie oszczędzony, a żaden skarb nie opuści budynku. Gobliny Gringotta bardzo poważnie traktują swoją reputację. Przerwanie ochrony nie zrobiłoby nam dobrej reklamy.

_Zakładają, że będziecie błąkać się po tunelach, aż umrzecie. _

- Ale ty wiesz, prawda? Wiesz, jak się stąd wydostać?

- Znam drogę przez tunele. Ale każda droga kończy się w głównym holu, panno Granger. Nie ma innego sposobu na wydostanie się. Zajmijcie się ranami.

Hermiona machnęła różdżką, żeby usunąć przebranie Rona. Kiedy jego rysy zmieniły się, wyglądał jeszcze gorzej, jeśli to w ogóle było możliwe. Oparzenia zajmowały dolną połowę jego twarzy i całą szyję. Hermiona musiała działać szybko, żeby zapobiec powstaniu blizn. Drżącymi palcami wyjęła z torebki zapas dyptamu i zaczęła smarować oparzenia przyjaciół kleistą cieczą. Przez chwilę jedynymi dźwiękami w tunelu były ciche syczenie substancji wnikającej w rany i krótkie, urywane oddechy chłopców. Gryfek stał obok i obserwował w milczeniu. Kiedy skończyła, za pomocą różdżki naprawiła ich szaty najlepiej, jak mogła i odsunęła się.

- Pozwól mi zająć się tobą, Hermiono – powiedział Harry, a ona rozpięła szaty, pokazując własne rany. Dyptam wywołał pieczenie, kiedy zetknął się z jej ciałem, ale delikatny dotyk palców Harry'ego złagodził ból. To było niesamowite, jak bardzo pocieszał ją zwykły, troskliwy dotyk.

- W porządku? – zapytał w końcu.

- Tak – powiedziała i wzięła buteleczkę z dyptamem. Ciężko było to stwierdzić w ciemności, ale najwyraźniej była już prawie pusta. Miała nadzieję, że nie będzie już tego potrzebowała aż do końca. Włożyła fiolkę do torebki razem z różdżką i kluczem Bellatrix. Wygładziła szaty pokrzepiona świadomością, że trzyma w ręce własną różdżkę.

- Co teraz? – zapytał Ron.

- Teraz się wspinamy – wyjaśnił Gryfek.

- Nie możesz wezwać wózka?

- Nie odpowiedziałby mi – odparł Gryfek i chociaż nie potrafiła powiedzieć, czy w jego głosie słychać było smutek czy naganę, odniosła nagle wrażenie, że w swoim świecie był takim samym wyrzutkiem jak oni we własnym.

Goblin ominął ich i ruszył wzdłuż torów. Harry, Ron i Hermiona podążali za nim, ale poruszanie się tak wolnym tempem było frustrujące. Przez wiele kilometrów trasa była łagodnie nachylona i prosta. Hermiona wiele razy chciała zaproponować, że poniesie Gryfka, żeby mogli przemieszczać się szybciej, ale za każdym razem kiedy na niego patrzyła, widziała na jego dziwnej, pomarszczonej twarzy coś w rodzaju zakazanej determinacji. Zastanawiała się, ile kosztowało go zrobienie tego - złamanie zasad własnych braci - i nie odważyła się go atakować.

- Gryfku… – zaczął Harry.

- Tak?

- Wiem, że mówiłeś, że Gringott nie działa w taki sposób, żeby wysyłać pogoń za złodziejami.

- Tak.

- I nie chcę zabrzmieć, jakbym miał okropnie wysokie mniemanie o sobie czy coś takiego...

- Ale jesteś Harrym Potterem. I zastanawiasz się, czy Śmierciożercy nie zostali już poinformowani?

- Tak.

- Z tego co widziałem, zakładam, że zniszczyłeś coś należącego do Czarnego Pana, coś cennego dla niego i z tego powodu sądzisz, że zostanie powiadomiony. To nie tak. Gobliny Gringotta nie wiedzą, co konkretnie leży w skrytce Lestrange'ów, nawet ich to nie obchodzi. Nie bierzemy udziału w wojnie czarodziejów. Interesuje nas jedynie bezpieczeństwo naszego banku. Dopóki jesteście tu, na dole, żaden skarb nie został skradziony i alarm nie zostanie podniesiony.

- Ale przed moją pierwszą klasą... Kiedy pierwszy raz odwiedziłem Gringotta...

- Mówisz o włamaniu do skrytki 713. – Twarz Gryfka wykrzywiła się ze złości.

- Tak... Kamień filozoficzny...

Doszli do rozwidlenia i Gryfek wybrał lewy tunel, przyspieszając zaraz za zakrętem.

- Skrytka była wtedy pusta – warknął goblin.

- Wiem, ale to było w gazecie. Więc z pewnością ktoś...

- W banku zawsze jest duży ruch tuż przed pierwszym września – wypluł. – Złodziej miał szczęście i został odnaleziony żywy. Tak się złożyło, że tego dnia Malfoyowie odwiedzali swoją skrytkę i znaleźli go zdezorientowanego w tunelu. Zabrali go na górę swoim wózkiem. Został oddany Dumbledore'owi w ramach przysługi. Przysługi, za którą ten odpłacił, informując Proroka Codziennego.

Nie można było się pomylić co do tonu Gryfka. Goblin mógł nie być po stronie Voldemorta, ale z pewnością nie pałał miłością do Dumbledore'a.

- Został uwolniony dzięki... Dumbledore wiedział? – wykrzyknął Harry. – Wiedział, że to był Quirrell? To dlaczego...

- Nigdy nie potrafiłem zgłębić sposobu działania jego umysłu – odparł gorzko Gryfek. – Zatrudnił złodzieja do pracy z dziećmi, ale poinformował gazety o porażce banku... Oczywiście, to są sprawy czarodziejów.

Ścieżka, którą szli, nagle się skończyła i Hermiona pomyślała, że mimo wszystko się zgubili. Oczekiwała, że jest tam zakręt, którego nie mogła dostrzec w ciemności, ale z bliska wyglądało na to, że dalszej drogi nie ma.

Natomiast Gryfek podszedł do ściany, nawet nie zwalniając i zaczął się po niej wspinać. Hermiona zauważyła, że łapie się krzyżujących się fragmentów torów, używając ich jako drabiny. Jedno po drugim zaczęli wspinać się za nim. Wszyscy milczeli. Początkowo wspinaczka była dość łatwa, ale z czasem Hermiona zaczęła się męczyć, a zanim droga się wyrównała, jej ramiona i łydki bolały niemal tak jak po zetknięciu z topiącym się złotem. Była bliska łez.

Gryfek skręcił gwałtownie w prawo, a oni podążyli za nim. Korytarz znowu się wznosił, ale nachylenie było dość niewielkie, więc wspinali się jedynie z lekko przyśpieszonymi oddechami.

Głos Harry'ego przełamał ciszę po raz kolejny.

- Gryfku – powiedział. – Znowu nie chcę zabrzmieć na niewdzięcznego, ale... Dlaczego nam pomagasz? Jeśli nie obchodzi cię wojna. Skoro reputacja banku jest...

Goblin nie spojrzał w tył, tylko szedł dalej. Hermiona pomyślała, że musi być zesztywniały: jego kroki były gwałtowne i nieskoordynowane, a głos, kiedy odpowiedział, niski i zmęczony. _Ile lat ma Gryfek? _zastanowiła się.

- Dlaczego wam pomagam? – powtórzył Gryfek, ale było to bardziej stwierdzenie niż pytanie. – Ponieważ wy ocaliliście mnie w lochach dworu Malfoyów. Mogliście mnie tam zostawić albo wysłać skrzata, kiedy bylibyście już pewni własnego bezpieczeństwa, ale wy ocaliliście mnie na początku. Mam u was dług życia.

Szli w ciszy. Powoli powietrze stawało się mniej stęchłe i łatwiej się oddychało. Przemieszczali się już od kilku godzin, ale wciąż nie wydawało się, żeby byli bliżej powierzchni. Pomyślała o mapie, którą narysował dla nich Gryfek. Gdyby ich zostawił, gdyby wrócił do głównego holu wózkiem razem z Bogrodem, czy daliby radę znaleźć drogę? _Dług życia. _Czarodzieje często używali tego terminu, ale tak naprawdę nie miała pojęcia, co to mogło oznaczać. Czy to było prawdziwe zaklęcie, czy zwykłe poczucie honoru, tak głębokie i prawdziwe? Czy ona miała dług u Snape'a czy też on u niej? Czy incydent z trollem uczynił ją na wieki dłużniczką Harry'ego, czy może Dolina Godryka wyrównała rachunki? Kto mógł określić, gdzie zaczynała się i kończyła miłość, gdzie lojalność zostawała zastąpiona magią?

- A w skrytce – powiedział cicho Gryfek, podejmując rozmowę, jakby się nigdy nie skończyła i jednocześnie wybierając drogę w lewo – wysłałeś mnie w bezpieczne miejsce, nie wyjawiłeś, że jestem zdrajcą. Nie wypowiedziałeś mojego imienia.

Ścieżka znowu zaczęła się wznosić, chociaż już nie pionowo jak wcześniej. Wspinali się, aż Hermiona uznała, że nie może iść dalej i zapytała, czy mogliby się zatrzymać i odpocząć.

- Szliśmy przez kilka godzin – powiedział Gryfek. – Nie możemy się zatrzymać. Jeśli odpoczniesz, twoje mięśnie zaczną się kurczyć i napinać, tak że nie będziesz mogła ruszyć znowu. Już niedaleko. Minęliśmy smoki.

Upłynęła kolejna godzina. Najwyraźniej _już niedaleko_ dla goblinów oznaczało coś innego niż dla czarodziejów. Hermiona czuła drżenie mięśni pod skórą. Pęcherze na stopach zrobiły się już tak dawno, że w jakiś sposób przywykła do bólu i wilgoci w skarpetkach. Właściwie ból i zmęczenie zdawały się zlewać w jedno bezdźwięczne buczenie. Ciemność, powietrze wokół niej... wszystko to było brzęczeniem w tej samej ciągłej nucie.

Gryfek odwrócił się gwałtownie.

- Patronus. Potrzebujemy patronusa.

Hermiona podniosła wzrok. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, że wpatrywała się w swoje stopy, obserwując, jak stawiają kolejne kroki... od jak dawna? Od ilu kilometrów? Czuła się, jakby wpadła w coś w rodzaju katatonii. Uśpiona automatycznymi ruchami ciała, brakiem dostępu do światła i przestrzeni. Spojrzała na chłopców i z zaskoczeniem zobaczyła, że twarz Rona pokryta jest łzami.

- Co... Ron?

- Patronus! – powiedział ponownie Gryfek i Hermiona podniosła różdżkę, ale nie mogła nakłonić jej do działania. Odwróciła się do Harry'ego. On z pewnością mógł wyczarować patronusa... Jego patronus był zawsze tak silny i jasny... Ale Harry też wymachiwał różdżką bezskutecznie.

- Expecto patronum! Expecto patronum!

- Szybko! Zbliżamy się do powierzchni. Uwolnili Rozpacz!

Ron nie podniósł wzroku ani różdżki, a twarz Harry'ego była wykrzywiona z wysiłku.

- Expecto patronum!

Hermiona sięgnęła w głąb siebie, pod osłony, jakie nałożyła, żeby wczuć się w rolę Bellatrix Lestrange, pod własny ból i ciemność tunelu, do miejsca, w którym trzymała kilka niezmiennych prawd, które były jej kotwicą na tym świecie.

- Expecto patronum!

Wyrwało się to z niej, jakby wydychała własną duszę. Światło wystrzeliło z jej różdżki i ogromny jastrząb pojawił się w tunelu, tak duży, że końcówki jego skrzydeł zdawały się muskać wilgotne ściany. Mogła wyczuć połączenie między sobą i ptakiem w każdej komórce swojego ciała, w każdym uderzeniu serca.

- Hermiono... Co to jest?

- Ja... Nie wiem.

- Panno Granger, niech pani przez chwilę przytrzyma swojego patronusa w miejscu. Panie Potter, panie Weasley, stańcie za nim. Gobliny uwolniły zaklęcie, które same zaprojektowały. Ma ono na celu wyssać nadzieję, zmącić i zamroczyć umysł, żeby zawrócić was od wyjścia, nawet jeśli do niego dotrzecie. Teraz jesteśmy bardzo blisko.

Hermiona czuła na sobie spojrzenie Harry'ego, kiedy ruszyli dalej stłoczeni za srebrzystym jastrzębiem, ale ona wpatrywała się w patronusa. Kiedy dotarli do ciężkich zewnętrznych drzwi tunelu, Gryfek zatrzymał ją.

- Nie sądzę, żeby się was spodziewali... Pewnie zakładają, że już dawno zginęliście. Więc będziecie mieć przewagę: zaskoczenie. Jednak nie myślcie, że gobliny nie będą z wami walczyć, bo nie mają różdżek. Zrobią wszystko, co w ich mocy, żeby powstrzymać was przed opuszczeniem banku. Będziecie musieli być szybcy i bezlitośni.

- Co z tobą? – zapytał Harry.

- Nie martw się o mnie. Gobliny... Jeśli będą miały wybór między walką ze mną a z wami, wybiorą was.

- Gryfku, muszę jeszcze o coś zapytać. – Goblin spojrzał na Harry'ego uważnie.

- Jeśli uciekniemy, ktoś musi poinformować Lestrange'ów.

Gryfek wyglądał, jakby został śmiertelnie urażony. Potrząsnął głową.

- Nie mogę tego zrobić. Bank... Mówiłem wam... Nie zgłaszamy włamań.

- Musisz! Sam-Wiesz-Kto musi wiedzieć, co zostało mu zabrane! Gryfku, proszę.

- Mój dług został spłacony, Harry Potterze! Złamałem zasady moich braci. Nie proś mnie, żebym poświęcił też nasz honor.

- Czarny Pan nie przejmie się waszym honorem. Jeśli wygra, zabierze wam bank i go spustoszy. Wygna was do lasów jak centaury, ukradnie wasze artefakty i uzna za swoje...

Gryfek przez długą chwilę wpatrywał się w miecz w dłoni Harry'ego.

- Nasze artefakty… – powiedział.

Hermiona miała wielką ochotę, żeby to zakończyć. Twarz goblina przybrała chorobliwie zielony odcień. Naciskali zbyt mocno, zmusili go do poprowadzenia ich trasą długą na wiele kilometrów. Z pewnością był wykończony, pokonany, a jednak prosili go, żeby zignorował najważniejszą dla siebie lojalność...

- Weź miecz – odpowiedział w końcu goblin. – Weź miecz i upewnij się, że go zobaczą. Będą musieli to zgłosić.

- Dziękuję, Gryfku – powiedziała Hermiona, ale on potrząsnął głową i szepnął:

- Teraz wy jesteście moimi dłużnikami.

Potaknęła.

- Zostaw patronusa. Może ich zaskoczyć – dodał, a Harry podniósł różdżkę i otworzył drzwi.

Ogromny jastrząb wprowadził ich do głównego holu Gringotta, machając wielkimi skrzydłami. Hermiona przez kilka sekund czuła się, jakby nigdy nie wdziała tyle przestrzeni; sufit zdawał się sięgać nieba. Ale jej uwaga szybko skupiła się na goblinach, które wskazywały na nich palcami zza długiej lady, zmierzały do nich z twarzami wykrzywionymi w gniewie i z obnażonymi zębami.

- Biegnijcie! – krzyknął Harry.

Hermiona kierowała się do ciężkich drzwi z brązu na końcu korytarza, ale gdy biegła, rozległy się ogłuszające dźwięki: skrzypienia i trzaski, które zdawały się trząść całym budynkiem. Ściany zaczęły się do siebie zbliżać. Przez chwilę poczuła wolność, widziała kawałek ciemnego, rozgwieżdżonego nieba, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły, tuż przed tym jak płyty się spotkały i scaliły. Długi czerwony szew magii błyszczał między ścianami przez kilka sekund, po czym zniknął, pozostawiając gładki, nienaruszony marmur. Nie było wyjścia.

Pośliznęła się i odwróciła, obserwując z otwartymi ustami, jak gobliny wysypują się do głównego holu przez wszystkie drzwi. Na ułamek sekundy wychwyciła Gryfka, który połączył się z pozostałymi, ale szybko stał się niemożliwy do rozróżnienia - kolejna wykrzywiona, wściekła twarz w tłumie, który zmierzał w ich stronę.

Szybko zostali otoczeni. Hermiona przyciskała plecy do ramienia Harry'ego i mogła wyczuć łokieć Rona wbijający się w jej bok. Rzucała zaklęcia oszałamiające, czerwone światło tańczyło, łącząc się i trafiając w cel, ale upadające gobliny nie powstrzymały tych, które wciąż się zbliżały. Sekundy dzieliły ich od pojmania.

Kiedy walczyła, jej umysł stał się dziwnie pusty. Strach stał się zwykłym faktem, kiedy rzucała kolejne uroki. Słyszała wybuchy magii pochodzącej z różdżek chłopców, uderzenia zaklęć, które chybiały i odbijały się od podłogi, chlupot Drętwot, które dosięgały celu. Ale przy całej determinacji, jaką mieli, gobliny atakowały z dzikością, która graniczyła z jej własną. Jeden rzucił się do przodu i wywrócił ją, przygważdżając ją do podłogi. Czuła, jak jego ostre zęby zatapiają się w jej ramieniu, ale wtedy rozbłysło czerwone światło i goblin upadł na podłogę. Patronus Hermiony wleciał pomiędzy nią a oszalały tłum, powodując, że atakujący wycofali się nieco. Ron złapał jej rękę i pomógł wstać.

- Co tu się, kurwa, dzieje? – wydyszał. – Żadnego wyjścia! Cholerne miliony goblinów! – Odwrócił się w stronę tłumu. – Drętwota! Drętwota!

Hermiona odwróciła się, szukając Harry'ego. Wywijał mieczem Gryffindora w dziwnym dzikim tańcu, a gobliny odsuwały się, ale nagle ostry krzyk wzniósł się ponad tłumem, a ciemna krew splamiła biały marmur.

- NIE! – wrzasnął Harry. – Nie, nie chciałem tego zrobić! Po prostu się odsuńcie! Odsuńcie się!

To zdawało się doprowadzić gobliny do szału. Ich głosy połączyły się w jeden wściekły pisk.

- Złodzieje! Mordercy! Zatrzymać ich!

Harry tonął wśród warczących goblinów. Hermiona widziała już jedynie jego włosy. Pobiegła w stronę Rona, który odpychał przeciwników różdżką i pięściami, próbując dostać się do przyjaciela. Nagle gobliny rozproszyły się. Rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu patronusa, pewna, że to on po raz kolejny przetarł im ścieżkę w środku bitwy, ale jastrząb unosił się nad nimi, uderzając ciężkimi skrzydłami w sufit.

Podłoga zatrzęsła się pod nimi. Gobliny zaczęły rozmawiać po goblidegudzku. Odsunęły się, tworząc ogromy okrąg wokół ich trójki. To było dziwne - nie wyglądało na to, żeby zamierzali wypuścić więźniów, a jednak okrąg poszerzał się, w miarę jak stworzenia się wycofywały. Wyglądały na gotowe, żeby zaatakować przy najmniejszej prowokacji.

Wtedy cały świat zatrząsł się od dźwięku. Ryk tak głośny, że zdawał się pulsować w głowie Hermiony, pochodził z podziemi. W końcu zrozumiała. Uwolnili smoki.

Budynek zdawał się opadać i wznosić. Hermiona mogła niemal poczuć, jak ogromne bestie torują sobie drogę z pieczar w podziemiach w górę, niszcząc tunele i wstrząsając fundamentami Gringotta. Błyszczący nóż strachu przeciął fałszywy spokój w umyśle Hermiony. _Zniszczą własny bank, żeby nie pozwolić nam uciec, _pomyślała.

Gobliny przyciskały się do ścian. Wyraźnie oczekiwały, że smoki przebiją posadzkę w centrum holu. Hermiona złapała rękę Harry'ego i zaczęła odciągać go ze środka sali.

- Smoki – wymamrotała. – Smoki tu lecą... Przez posadzkę... Musimy uciekać, szybko! – Ale Harry stanął w miejscu. Wpatrywał się w gobliny z przerażeniem.

- Ściany – powiedział.

- Co?

- Ściany. Budynek zawali się nad nami.

Hermiona podążyła za jego spojrzeniem. Harry nie patrzył na gobliny, ale na wielkie, przerażające pęknięcia, które zaczęły pojawiać się na marmurze. Pył i kamienie sypały się z sufitu. Odgłos kruszenia się skały zagłuszył nawet ryki smoków.

- Zasypie nas – szepnął.

Wtedy ogromna przepaść otworzyła się na środku sali. Hermiona rzuciła się do tyłu, ciągnąc za sobą Harry'ego. Ron stał przy ścianie, przy której wcześniej były drzwi. Podbiegła ku niemu, patrząc przez ramię na bestię, która wyłaniała się z dziury.

Dźwięku nie dało się opisać. Bez warstw skały, które go tłumiły, ryk wypełnił hol, wywołując echo. Hermiona zasłoniła rękami uszy, ale czuła wibracje powietrza na dłoniach i twarzy. Krzyknęła, ale nie mogła usłyszeć własnego głosu.

Ostro zakończony ogon pojawił się w jej polu widzenia, uderzając w podłogę i niszcząc pozostałości marmurowej posadzki. Smok wyleciał przez dziurę, którą wybił w podłodze. Hermiona widziała jego skórzaste skrzydła i krzywiznę kręgosłupa, kiedy leciał w górę. Ogromna kula ognia przeleciała tuż nad posadzką, a gobliny zaczęły uciekać, zbijając się w ciasną grupę po przeciwnej stronie pomieszczenia. Hermiona nie mogła odwrócić wzroku.

Nagle poczuła, że Ron uderza w jej ramię, więc odwróciła się, ale nie mogła usłyszeć słów, które wykrzyczał. Wskazał palcem sufit i zobaczyła własnego patronusa przelatującego przez pęknięcie w ścianie. _Dobrze, _pomyślała. _Uratuj się. _Wzruszyła ramionami do Rona i odwróciła się w stronę smoka, ale chłopak wciąż nią potrząsał. Wskazywał gorączkowo na ścianę, w miejscu gdzie zniknął patronus, niemal skacząc w szalonej ekscytacji.

Hermiona starała się skupić na nim, ale smok ponownie ryknął, posyłając smugi ognia w stronę ściany z ladą. Tym razem jednak zamiast rozproszyć się, ogień pożarł znaki przymocowane do ścian, przesuwał się po kontuarze, zajmując papiery i krzesła, stosy funtów... wszystko, co napotykał na swojej drodze.

Ron złapał jej ramiona i odwrócił ją w swoją stronę.

- Wyjście! – powiedział przesadnie wyraźnie. Ponownie wskazał miejsce, w którym zniknął patronus. – Wyjście!

Smok stanął na nogach, w pełni wyłaniając się z komnaty pod posadzką. Jego głowa chwiała się na gigantycznej szyi, wydawał się szukać drogi, którą mógłby wyjść. Kątem oka Hermiona zauważyła, że Harry celuje w bestię różdżką. Nie słyszała słów, jakie wypowiedział, ale smok zatoczył się do tyłu z wściekłością. Jedno z jego oczu stało się matowe i mlecznobiałe. Klątwa Conjunctivitis. Smok zaryczał ponownie i wypuścił smugę ognia, która podpaliła skraj jej szaty.

W połowie ślepy smok zatoczył się w stronę ściany banku i uderzył w nią. Budynek zachwiał się pod ich stopami i trzeszczenie przesuwających się kamieni zagłuszyło hałas. Ron ponownie złapał ją za ramię i pochylił się, krzycząc z całych sił do jej ucha:

- Pomóż!

Ron wycelował różdżkę w ścianę za nimi, ścianę, w którą uderzył smok, za którą znajdowała się ulica. Nie mogła usłyszeć zaklęcia, jakiego użył, ale zobaczyła, jak czerwone światło połączyło się ze ścianą i rozerwało kamienny blok.

Ogień, który trawił ladę, wciąż niszczył wnętrze budynku. Ciepło stawało się nie do zniesienia, a gęsty czarny dym wirował nad ich głowami. Jeśli szybko się nie wydostaną, wszyscy się uduszą. Kaszląc i krztusząc się, Hermiona uniosła różdżkę i dołączyła do Rona, próbując przebić się przez grubą ścianę banku Gringotta.

- Defodio! Deprimo! Defodio! - Biegała tam i z powrotem, niszcząc i celując różdżką, aż mogła zobaczyć nocne niebo. – Defodio! Diffindo!

Ron zniknął na chwilę, po czym wrócił, ciągnąc za sobą Harry'ego. Smok, oszalały od błysków świateł i lawin kamieni, atakował ścianę uderzając swoim ogromnym ogonem i roztrącając gobliny na prawo i lewo.

Ogromne kawałki skał odrywały się od ścian i sufitu, kiedy budynek zaczął się naprawdę zapadać. Hermiona uskakiwała i tańczyła, próbując ominąć je i pchając Rona i Harry'ego w stronę walącej się ściany.

- Idźcie! Idźcie! – krzyknęła i pobiegła za nimi. Potknęła się na schodach prowadzących na Pokątną. Kolana ugięły się pod nią i upadła, uderzając w stopnie.

- Hermiona!

Kiedy się wydostali, Hermiona oczekiwała tłumu ludzi, którzy mieli ich aresztować; pomyślała dziko, że w ogóle nie potrzebowali miecza Gryffindora... Z pewnością Ministerstwo było już w drodze. Ale sklepy wokół Gringotta były ciemne i puste, zamknięte na noc, jakby wszyscy spieszyli się do bezpiecznych domów. Harry biegł w jej stronę, trzymając mocno rękę Rona. Złapał jej dłoń i zaczął się obracać w miejscu. Patrzyła, jak miotający się dziko smok i hordy krzyczących goblinów rozpływają się, gdy ich trójka znikła w ciemności.

Wylądowali na kopcu nad jeziorem. Światło księżyca odbijało się na powierzchni wody. Cisza i spokój otoczenia zdawały się być szaleństwem w kontraście do jej bijącego szybko serca i poziomu adrenaliny.

- Czy my... żyjemy? – szepnęła.

Ron usiadł, wyplątał się ze stosu gałęzi, ale Harry się nie poruszył.

- Harry! – powiedziała, wyciągając lewą nogę spod jego ciężkiego ciała. – Harry!

Jego twarz była skrzywiona i nieruchoma, a oczy zaciśnięte. Kiedy Hermiona zaczęła rozpinać jego szaty, żeby znaleźć ranę, jego głowa odwracała się bezwładnie.

- Harry! Harry! – krzyknął Ron, potrząsając przyjacielem.

- Co oni zabrali?

Dźwięk, który wydostał się z ust Harry'ego, nie był jego głosem, ale wysokim, zimnym głosem Voldemorta, który zmroził Hermionie krew w żyłach. Oboje z Ronem zastygli w bezruchu, jakby Voldemort mógł spojrzeć oczami Harry'ego i ich zobaczyć.  
Harry krzyknął. Był to nagły wrzask wściekłości, który zupełnie nie pasował do chłopca. Hermiona złapała rękę Rona.

- Co zrobimy?

- Myślę, że musimy poczekać.  
Minuty wlokły się, kiedy Hermiona wpatrywała się z uwagą w twarz przyjaciela. W końcu jego oczy się otworzyły.

- Hogwart – powiedział niskim i zdławionym głosem. – To jest w Hogwarcie. On wie. Zamierza sprawdzić pozostałe. Nie mamy dużo czasu.

- Co to jest? – zapytał Ron.

- Nie wiem. Nie myślał o tym. Ale zamierza to sprawdzić na końcu. Sądzi, że to coś jest bezpieczne ze względu na Snape'a.

Nikt się nie poruszył.

- Musimy iść! Harry, ruszaj się, wstawaj! – rzucił Ron.

- Czekajcie! – powiedziała Hermiona. – Musimy się dowiedzieć, jak się tam dostać.

Nie było czasu na ostrożne obchodzenie się z chłopcami. Już widzieli jej patronusa, nie mogła tego cofnąć, a jeśli teraz poskładają to razem, będzie musiała się z tym pogodzić. Po prostu będzie musiało być dobrze. Bo była tylko jedna osoba, która mogła im pomóc w wejściu do Hogwartu.

Zdjęła z ramienia torebkę i wyciągnęła z niej portret Fineasa Nigellusa Blacka.

- Dyrektorze Black! Dyrektorze Black, proszę!

- Panna Granger, co za niespodzianka – powiedział jedwabiście Black, gdy część jego osoby pojawiła się na portrecie. – Widzę, że nie pozbyłaś się swoich zwykłych dobrych manier.

- Dyrektorze Black, nie ma na to czasu. Muszę rozmawiać z dyrektorem, to nagły wypadek.

- Obawiam się, że dyrektor właśnie wyszedł – odpowiedział i nie potrafiła stwierdzić, czy skłamał w przypływie złości, czy Snape'a naprawdę nie było w gabinecie.

- Proszę, dyrektorze. Pracujemy nad planem Dumbledore'a... W Hogwarcie jest coś, czego potrzebujemy. Musimy się tam natychmiast dostać.

- Bardzo mi przykro, panno Granger… – zaczął Black, ale przerwał mu głos Dumbledore'a, niski i spokojny, ale niemożliwy do zignorowania.

- Ach tak – powiedział. – Myślałem, że jeden może być tutaj, chociaż nigdy nie mogłem go znaleźć. Zawsze podejrzewałem, że mógł go podrzucić, kiedy był tutaj prosić mnie o pracę. Ale to już nieważne. Droga do Hogwartu, panno Granger, prowadzi przez portret mojej siostry w gospodzie Pod Świńskim Łbem. Jak sądzę, zabierze was do Pokoju Życzeń.

- Profesor Dumbledore – szepnął Harry. Jego oczy były szeroko otwarte i szkliste w świetle księżyca. Wyglądał, jakby był rozbity wewnętrznie.

- Harry, chłopcze. Dobrze słyszeć twój głos. Ale spieszcie się! Czas się kończy. Jestem pewien, że będziemy mieć wiele czasu na rozmowę, kiedy wykonacie zadanie. Och, i upewnijcie się, że aportujecie się dokładnie w gospodzie. Zdaje się, że panuje tam godzina policyjna.

- Dziękuję, profesorze – powiedziała Hermiona, z wysiłkiem utrzymując spokojny ton. – Dziękuję, dyrektorze Black.

Wcisnęła portret do torebki. Gdzie był Snape? Pragnęła usłyszeć jego głos niemal tak bardzo, jak potrzebowała poznać drogę do szkoły. Czy będzie wiedział, że się zbliżają? Uderzyła różdżką w dłoń.

_W drodze do Hogwartu._

Miała wrażenie, że jest w jakimś transie, kiedy Harry zarzucał na nich pelerynę niewidkę. Wracali do domu.

_W drodze do Hogwartu, _pomyślała. I zakręcili się w miejscu.


	39. Chapter 39

Dziękuję za komentarze :)

Betowała Morwena

Tekst podkreślony to standardowo cytat z Insygnii.

**Rozdział 38**

Wezwanie nadeszło wczesnym wieczorem. Zmierzch właśnie zapadł nad zamkiem i Snape wyruszył na nocny obchód. Od kłótni z Dumbledore'em wziął sobie za sprawę honoru bycie widzianym w szkole, kiedy czaił się na korytarzu blisko klasy obrony przed czarną magią albo przechadzał obok Pokoju Życzeń. Wiedział, że najprawdopodobniej nie znajdzie nic użytecznego. Koniec zbliżał się nieubłaganie i niedługo ci idioci Carrowowie zostaną zapomniani wraz ze swoimi karami w obliczu bitwy. Snape bezwiednie wygładził przód szat. Mógł wyczuć pod ubraniami małą, kryształową fiolkę z własnymi wspomnieniami, chociaż w ogóle nie była ona widoczna.

Niewiele było do zrobienia, odkąd wrócił do Hogwartu. Stworzył już odpowiedni zestaw wspomnień i nosił go przy sobie zawsze, nawet gdy spał. Ale po zrobieniu czegoś takiego, po zaplanowaniu ostatecznego pożegnania ciężko było siedzieć bezczynnie i czekać. Przez wiele długich i monotonnych dni przygotowywał wszystkie dokumenty, które gwarantowały, że Hermiona dostanie w spadku Spinner's End i niewielką kupkę złota w jego skrytce w banku. Wykonywał swoje zadania powoli i metodycznie, przerywając jedynie po to, żeby zjeść posiłek i rozpatrzyć podania o szlabany. Dziwne było mieć tak mało rzeczy do zrobienia, tak mało rzeczy, które by go zajmowały w trakcie oczekiwania na nadejście końca.

Kiedy poczuł ból w przedramieniu, nie dbał o informowanie kogokolwiek. Natychmiast skierował się do punktu aportacyjnego i nacisnął Znak. Nie wyczuł w wezwaniu wzburzenia ani wściekłości... Nie wyglądało to na wezwanie, na które czekał... Chociaż nie miał pojęcia, gdzie mógł skończyć. W pewnym sensie to nie miało dla niego znaczenia. Dobrze było znowu mieć jakieś zajęcie, jakiś raport do złożenia.

Kiedy nacisk teleportacji zniknął, Snape odkrył, że patrzy na dużą połać nisko przystrzyżonej trawy, nakrapianej gdzieniegdzie fontannami i dopiero rozkwitającymi wiosennymi kwiatami. Znajdował się wysoko nad ziemią, a nocny wiatr rozwiewał jego płaszcz, formując go na kształt skrzydeł.

Spojrzał w dół na ciężki szary kamień, na którym wylądował. Przybył na najwyższy balkon dworu Malfoyów. Przed nim stał samotnie Czarny Pan.

- Severusie – powiedział tonem, który gdyby było to możliwe w odniesieniu do Voldemorta, Snape mógłby określić jako ciepły.

- Mój panie.

- Musisz się zastanawiać, dlaczego cię tu wezwałem.

- To piękna noc. Cieszę się, że mogę podziwiać ją razem z tobą.

Czarny Pan uśmiechnął się sardonicznie.

- Doskonale grasz swoją rolę, Severusie. Zawsze rozumiałeś, gdzie jest twoje miejsce. I prawdę mówiąc, cieszę się, że tu jesteś. Chciałbym ci coś pokazać.

Włoski na karku Snape'a stanęły dęba. Został przywołany do domu swojego rywala, stał w wysokim, wyeksponowanym miejscu, sam na sam z Czarnym Panem. Co miało zostać mu pokazane?

- Wiesz, że przesunąłem granice magii dalej niż ktokolwiek wcześniej. Wiesz, że poszukiwałem rzeczy, które inni uznawali za niemożliwe... Być może też nienaturalne.

- W rzeczy samej, mój panie. Twoje innowacyjne...

- Tak, Severusie. Właśnie to. Moje innowacje. Zabrałem cię tutaj, żeby pokazać ci moją najnowszą innowację.

- Doskonale. – Snape uniósł kąciki ust w czymś na kształt uśmiechu. Obserwował, jak Czarny Pan wchodzi na balustradę.

Wyglądał imponująco, co do tego nie było wątpliwości. Jego gładka, blada twarz, błyszczące czerwone oczy i jego szaty, które zdawały się żyć własnym dziwnym życiem... Snape obserwował Czarnego Pana przygotowującego się do lotu z mieszaniną odrazy i szacunku. Wiedział, co miało nastąpić. Słyszał pogłoski, chociaż nie widział tego osobiście tej nocy, kiedy przewozili Pottera w bezpieczne miejsce. Ale to, co Czarny Pan właśnie zamierzał zrobić, było dziwnie odpowiednie. Nie był już człowiekiem - jego dusza, człowieczeństwo zostały zniszczone tak, że nie dało się tego naprawić ani magią, ani w żaden inny sposób. Może... Może po prostu stał się czymś innym. Czymś uskrzydlonym i dziwnym.

- Patrz, Severusie – powiedział i zszedł z krawędzi.

Nie wymówił żadnej inkantacji i początkowo wydawało się, że unosi go wiatr albo jakieś zaklęcie lewitacji, ale powoli Voldemort zaczął się poruszać. Nie wyciągnął rąk przed siebie, ale przycisnął je do boków i całkowicie wyprostował nogi. Szaty łopotały na wietrze wokół niego. Snape obserwował jak zahipnotyzowany. Powietrze było chłodne, chociaż nie zimne, czuć było zapach świeżo skoszonej trawy. Z niewielkiej odległości dochodził go dźwięk bzyczących owadów i widział, jak jeden z pawi Lucjusza kroczy dumnie w stronę bramy. Świat był dokładnie taki sam jak wcześniej, a jednak Czarny Pan latał - sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nie tyle walczył z wiatrem, co _stał się _nim.

W końcu wylądował na balkonie obok Snape'a.

- I jak, Severusie?

- Mój panie – odpowiedział. – To było najpiękniejsze zjawisko, jakie w życiu widziałem.

Czarny Pan wykrzywił usta w uśmiechu.

- Wierzę ci, Severusie. Wiem, że tylko ty możesz docenić to, co zrobiłem.

- Dziękuję, że pozwoliłeś mi to zobaczyć.

- Och, zamierzam zrobić coś więcej, Severusie. Zamierzam się tym z tobą podzielić.

- Mój panie?

- Byłeś dzielnym sługą. Pomogłeś mi zobaczyć to, czego potrzebowałem, żeby pokonać Pottera. Chłopiec jest słaby. Jego moc jest niczym w porównaniu do mojej, ale został naznaczony przez głębszą magię i przypadek. Teraz jestem zdolny do pokonania go, do przełamania wszelkich barier, które mogą go ochraniać. Nadchodzi, jak sądzę, czas naszego ostatecznego starcia. Jestem już prawie gotowy.

- Cieszę się z tego, mój panie.

- To był długi rok, a ty cierpiałeś, Severusie. Trzymałem cię z dala od siebie, w szkole, a ty wykonywałeś swoje obowiązki bez narzekania, chociaż wiem, że pragnąłeś opuścić mury zamku i dołączyć do mnie, żeby pomóc mi w dążeniu do naszego celu.

- To prawda, mój panie.

- Nie będę cię dłużej unieruchamiał. Ten, kto może latać, nie jest związany czarodziejskimi prawami transportu. Nie potrzebuje świstoklików, mioteł, proszku Fiuu. Nie przeszkodzą mu osłony antyaportacyjne. Gdy będziesz mógł latać, Severusie, nic cię ode mnie nie odgrodzi. Jeśli cię wezwę, będę wiedział, że przybędziesz, że żadne błahe przeszkody nie staną ci na drodze ku przeznaczeniu.

Snape skinął głową.

- Podaj mi rękę.

Snape wyciągnął w jego stronę lewe ramię. Bał się, ale nie okazał tego. Czarny Pan nie dotknął Znaku od dnia, kiedy wypalił go różdżką na jego przedramieniu. Ten ból... Wszystkie jego mięśnie spięły się z wysiłku, gdy próbował powstrzymać się od ucieczki.

Voldemort podwinął rękaw Snape'a, odsłaniając bladą skórę i dobrze widoczne czarne linie.

- Cudownie, Severusie. Taki wyraźny nawet po tylu latach. – Przycisnął dwa białe, kościste palce do Znaku, ale nie pojawił się żaden ból. Zamiast tego Snape poczuł mrowienie; miał wrażenie, że jego przedramię wypełniło się ciepłem i czymś w rodzaju dużego nacisku, który zdawał się tonąć w jego ciele, aż zupełnie zniknął.

- Odrobina mojej mocy, odrobina moich umiejętności jest teraz w tobie. Teraz nie możemy zostać rozdzieleni. Nieważne, jak duża dzieliłaby nas odległość... powinniśmy być razem.

- Nie zasługuję na taki prezent, ale dziękuję, mój panie – szepnął Snape.

- Chcesz to wypróbować?

Nie chciał. Ta rzecz w jego ramieniu... To nie bolało, ale było nieprzyjazne. Noszenie w sobie cząstki Czarnego Pana napawało go wstrętem. Pragnął zdrapać paznokciami Znak, wykorzenić tę nienaturalną rzecz, która została w niego wszczepiona, czymkolwiek była.

- Spróbuj, Severusie. Poczuj, jak smakuje wolność.

Snape niechętnie wszedł na balustradę. Co jeśli Czarny Pan zwyczajnie rzucił na jego ramię zaklęcie ogrzewające? Co jeśli chciał zobaczyć, jak Snape spada, jak rozbija się i łamie na dole w ogrodzie? Wziął głęboki oddech.

- Skacz – syknął Voldemort.

Snape skoczył. Żołądek podszedł mu do gardła i mężczyzna instynktownie zgiął nogi w kolanach. Szybko, tak szybko...

Ale wtedy odniósł wrażenie, że wiatr go utrzyma i ponownie się wyprostował. Czuł się tak, jakby wiatr unosił go, prowadził swoimi tajemniczymi niewidzialnymi prądami. Opadł nisko nad ziemią, musnął powierzchnię dużego stawu rybnego i wzniósł się ponownie ponad korony drzew. Zawrócił na granicy posiadłości i poszybował na wschodnim wietrze z powrotem na balkon. Oczy piekły go od wiatru, serce biło nieregularnie, ale faktycznie czuł się, jakby był wolny.

- To naprawdę dobre, czyż nie?

- To jest... Magia.

- Dobrze powiedziane. Tak, Severusie, magia. Magia, która należy także do ciebie. Ale teraz musisz przerwać. Ktoś się zbliża.

Snape podążył spojrzeniem w stronę bramy, przed którą stał goblin i niski, blond włosy czarodziej. Goblin. Czy to możliwe, że kiedy on latał nad dworem Malfoyów, Hermiona udała się do Gringotta? Czarny Pan spłynął z balkonu na ziemię tak jak poprzednio, ale Snape zrozumiał, że miał utrzymać jego dar w tajemnicy, więc wszedł do domu i hałaśliwie zbiegł po schodach.

- Severus! Co…? – krzyknęła Narcyza na jego widok.

- Masz gości, Narcyzo. Czarny Pan jest przy bramie i ich wita.

Pędem skierował się w stronę przybyszy z depczącymi mu po piętach Lucjuszem, Bellatrix i Narcyzą.

Dotarł na miejsce, w chwili kiedy Czarny Pan szepnął złowrogo:

- I zabrali? Powiedz mi! Co zabrali?

Goblin padł na kolana, wykręcając ręce i jąkając się.

- Ma… małą złotą czarkę, m… mój panie i... I miecz G…Gry… Gryffindora.

Voldemort odrzucił głowę do tyłu i wrzasnął z wściekłością jak jakaś pierwotna kreatura wyjąca do księżyca. Snape cofnął się o kilka kroków, kiedy Czarny Pan uniósł różdżkę... Jego oczy rozszerzyły się na jej widok, a głosik w umyśle syknął: _Kostur Śmierci._.. Voldemort machnął nią, jednym ruchem pozbawiając goblina głowy. Lucjusz złapał Narcyzę za rękę i pociągnął w stronę domu, najwyraźniej pragnąc uciec przed gniewem Czarnego Pana. Pozostali jedynie Snape i Bellatrix.

Oczy Voldemorta zdawały się błyszczeć i płonąć. Wyglądał, jakby rozsadzała go furia.

- Wracaj do szkoły – warknął do Snape'a. – Wierzę, że Harry Potter może próbować włamać się tam tej nocy. Jeśli to się stanie, najpewniej pójdzie do wieży Ravenclawu. Wysyłam Carrowów, żeby stanęli tam na straży – dodał, naciskając Znak.

- Nie chcesz, żebym sam się tym zajął?

- Nie. Chcę, żebyś był... dostępny dla mnie. Możesz okazać się potrzebny.

Snape pomyślał o jego słowach wypowiedzianych na balkonie i zrozumiał, dlaczego Voldemort podarował mu umiejętność latania. _Gdy będziesz mógł latać, Severusie, nic cię ode mnie nie odgrodzi. Jeśli cię wezwę, będę wiedział, że przybędziesz, że żadne błahe przeszkody nie staną ci na drodze ku przeznaczeniu._

Nie musiał odpowiadać, bo Voldemort przeniósł uwagę na czarownicę stojącą przed nim. Kiedy Snape się aportował, ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zobaczył, była Bellatrix wijąca się z bólu u stóp Czarnego Pana.

o-o-o 

Wylądował przy samej bramie Hogwartu i biegiem pokonał odległość dzielącą go od zamku.

_Potter się zbliża._

Kiedy wpadł do szkoły, usłyszał trzask dochodzący z wyższych pięter. Zapewne to zawiadomieni przez Czarnego Pana Carrowowie biegli, by zająć wyznaczone pozycje. Wszedł na ruchomą klatkę schodową, zanim zdążyła zmienić położenie, wbiegł na siódme piętro, minął gargulca i pokonał kręte schody do gabinetu. Biegnąc, na okrągło powtarzał w myślach: _Harry Potter, tak powiedział. Nie Harry Potter i jego banda, nie Harry Potter i szlama. Po prostu Harry Potter. Harry Potter sam? Co się stało w Gringotcie?_

Otworzył gwałtownie drzwi.

- Gdzie ona jest? – wrzasnął.

- Przepraszam? – rzucił Fineas Nigellus, wyglądając na lekko zainteresowanego.

- Rozmawiałeś z nią? Czarny Pan powiedział, że Harry Potter... – Snape przerwał nagle i ściągnął z palca pierścień. Słowa, które na nim zobaczył, podziałały na niego jak kubeł zimnej wody. Ona żyła. Żyła i zmierzała do Hogwartu.

- Panna Granger? Tak, rozmawialiśmy kilka minut temu.

Snape zacisnął dłonie w pięści, wbijając paznokcie w skórę.

- Co powiedziała? – zapytał cichym, strasznym głosem.

- Powiedziała, że są w drodze do Hogwartu. A dyrektor Dumbledore – Black z szacunkiem skinął głową obrazowi wiszącemu obok – zaproponował, żeby weszli przez Pokój Życzeń.

Snape spojrzał na Dumbledore'a, który pogodnie patrzył na niego z portretu.

- Harry Potter ma dziś w nocy coś do załatwienia w zamku, Severusie. Ważne, żebyś...

- Ty stary, zgrzybiały głupcze! Wiem, co Potter ma do załatwienia w zamku! Gdzie to jest?

- Gdzie co jest?

- Mam ci wszystko wyjaśniać? Nie ma na to czasu. Gdzie jest horkruks? Jak mogę im pomóc?

Dumbledore zmrużył oczy.

- Nie wiem, gdzie jest horkruks, Severusie.

- Więc jesteś dla mnie bezużyteczny – odparł Snape. Podszedł do kominka, machnął różdżką, żeby otworzyć sieć Fiuu i wrzucił do ognia garść proszku.

- Minerwa! – wrzasnął.

Za sobą w gabinecie słyszał krzyki Dumbledore'a:

- Misja Harry'ego musi pozostać w tajemnicy! A ty nie możesz się zdradzić, Severusie! Narażasz wszystkich, którym powiesz!

Snape nie odpowiedział. Wpatrywał się w salonik Minerwy McGonagall, ale kobiety nie było w zasięgu wzroku. Podejrzewał, że śpi.

- Minerwa!

Kobieta wyszła z sąsiedniego pokoju, ciasno owinięta tartanowym szlafrokiem, z rozpuszczonymi, potarganymi włosami.

- Severusie, co, na Merlina...

- Minerwo, mam powód, żeby wierzyć, że Harry Potter i jego przyjaciele wrócą dziś w nocy do Hogwartu. Czarny Pan jest tego świadom i wysłał już Carrowów do wieży Ravenclawu, żeby na niego czekali.

- Wieża Ravenclawu? Ale dlaczego Potter miałby...

- Nie wiem, ale Czarny Pan sądzi, że chłopak właśnie tam się uda. Muszę cię prosić, żebyś natychmiast tam poszła. Ochroń Pottera przed Carrowami, jeśli go znajdziesz. Powstrzymaj ich przed użyciem Znaków. To nam kupi trochę czasu.

- Ale Severusie, jeśli Czarny Pan sądzi, że Potter i pozostali będą dzisiaj w szkole...

- Tak, przybędzie. Nie wątpię, że przyjdzie i weźmie Pottera siłą, jeśli tylko zdoła. Ale nie alarmujmy pozostałych nauczycieli, chyba że to się stanie... Jeżeli nie da się tego uniknąć... Moja rola nie może zostać odkryta.

- Rozumiem. Natychmiast tam pójdę.

Odwróciła się w stronę drzwi.

- Bądź ostrożna, Minerwo. Carrowowie będą podnieceni własną ważnością.

- Myślę, że poradzę sobie z tym dwojgiem bełkoczących głupców, Severusie.

Poczuł przypływ sympatii do swojej starszej, sztywnej koleżanki i w duszy życzył jej bezpieczeństwa.

- Świetnie. Spotkam sie z tobą tak szybko, jak to będzie możliwe.

Wyszedł z płomieni i podszedł do biurka. Z górnej szuflady wyjął stos pergaminów ze swoją ostatnią wolą i testamentem. Szybko przejrzał strony, po czym położył je na biurku. Rozważał rzucenie czaru _Zauważ mnie_, ale uznał to za zbędne. Nawet gdyby pergamin miał tu leżeć aż do czasu pojawienia się nowego dyrektora, w końcu zostanie znaleziony. Nikt nie będzie mógł odmówić sobie zobaczenia ostatnich słów Severusa Snape'a, zdrajcy.

Podniósł stos dokumentów i zaczął je układać w drugiej szufladzie. Co dziwne, uznał, że ważne jest zostawienie porządku. Ktokolwiek przyjdzie, szukając tu dowodów jego życia, okresu bycia dyrektorem... Snape chciał, żeby wszyscy wiedzieli, że porządnie wykonywał obowiązki, że nie zaniedbywał szczegółów.

- Severusie – usłyszał głos Dumbledore'a, ale zignorował go. Podniósł książkę i odłożył ją na półkę.

- Nie będę pytał, od jak dawna wiesz, ale zadam inne pytanie. Pamiętasz o swoich obowiązkach? Zaplanowałeś, jak przekazać moją wiadomość Harry'emu?

Snape w końcu podniósł wzrok, mierząc portret pustym spojrzeniem.

- Znosiłem twoje niemożliwe pogadanki przez cały ten niekończący się rok. Powstrzymywałem się, kiedy lekceważyłeś moją żonę i wypełniałem twoje polecenia, chociaż skazałeś mnie na śmierć. Wspierałem twoją zdradę, Dumbledore, twoje plany i sekrety, a teraz nadeszła dla mnie chwila na odegranie ostatniej części. Na miłość wszystkiego co święte, daj mi odejść w spokoju. Dostarczę twoją wiadomość Potterowi, ale nalegam: zejdź mi z oczu.

- Gdzie chcesz, żebym poszedł? – Dumbledore był blady, ale jego oczy błyszczały, jakby podjęli dawno zapomnianą grę.

- Do jakiegoś portretu wystarczająco głupiego, żeby cię znosić. Jeśli się pospieszysz, pewnie zajmiesz dobre miejsce na oglądanie bitwy – powiedział gorzko Snape. – Żegnaj, Dumbledore.

Snape usiadł przy biurku. Nie odwrócił się, żeby zobaczyć, czy Dumbledore faktycznie opuścił obraz, ale w pokoju zapanowała cisza. Przycisnął dłoń do buteleczki schowanej pod szatą i zaczął - ponownie - czekać. 

o-o-o 

Mężczyzna, który niepokojąco przypominał bardzo zaniedbanego Dumbledore'a, wstał zza baru, gdy Harry, Ron i Hermiona aportowali się z trzaskiem na środku Gospody Pod Świńskim Łbem.

- Głupcy! – syknął. – Na górę, natychmiast! Będę miał szczęście, jeśli nie macie grupy Śmierciożerców na ogonie. Idźcie!

Natychmiast ruszyli w stronę koślawych, drewnianych schodów. Wspinanie się po nich całą trójką wydawało się niemal niemożliwe, więc zrobili to tak szybko, jak się dało.

- Kto to był? – szepnął Harry. Wyglądał, jakby zobaczył ducha. Hermiona zdjęła z nich pelerynę niewidkę i wepchnęła ją do torebki.

- Aberforth, oczywiście – odparła.

- Kim jest Aberforth? – zapytał Ron.

- Brat Dumbledore'a – odpowiedział Harry.

- Więc dlatego ma tu portret... - uświadomił sobie Ron.

Hermiona wskazała obraz, który wisiał nad małym kominkiem na przeciwległej ścianie. Namalowana na nim młoda dziewczyna patrzyła na nich spokojnie z zabawnym półuśmieszkiem na ustach. Ciężko było sobie wyobrazić, że kiedyś Dumbledore też musiał być tak młody, że mógł mieć siostrę z nieśmiałymi oczami w takim samym kolorze jak oczy jej brata.

- Cześć – powiedziała grzecznie Hermiona, ale dziewczyna na portrecie nie odpowiedziała.

- Powinniśmy po prostu iść?

- Nie, Ron. To byłoby nawet gorsze niż fakt, że właśnie postawiliśmy go w niebezpiecznej sytuacji, pojawiając się nagle na środku jego baru. A poza tym nie wiemy, jak działa portret. Dumbledore powiedział, że droga prowadzi przez niego... Ale nie słyszałam nigdy o tym, żeby czarodzieje mogli wchodzić do portretów.

Harry wciąż wpatrywał się z lekko otwartymi ustami w Arianę Dumbledore.  
W końcu usłyszeli skrzypienie drewnianych schodów. Przysunęli się bliżej do siebie, a Hermiona powoli wyciągnęła z kieszeni różdżkę.

- Ryzykowaliście moim życiem, pojawiając się w tym barze, panno Granger, a teraz chcecie mnie przekląć? – powiedział Aberforth, wchodząc do pokoju i unosząc jedną ze swoich krzaczastych brwi.

Hermiona opuściła różdżkę, patrząc na niego przepraszająco.

- Proszę mi wybaczyć. Nie byłam po prostu pewna, czy to pan. Skąd zna pan moje imię?

Aberforth przysunął sobie krzesło i usiadł.

- Skąd znam twoje imię? – rzucił z irytacją. – Twoje zdjęcia są porozwieszane po całym mieście, czyż nie? Niepożądana numer dwa. Cała wasza trójka jest na liście. Krążą pogłoski, że uciekliście z dworu Malfoyów.

Harry wyglądał na dotkniętego.

- Hermiono, Ron... Przepraszam. Nigdy nie chciałem...

- Nie bądź idiotą – przerwał mu Ron. – Zawsze wiedzieliśmy, że to się stanie. Poza tym teraz w końcu zrobiłem coś, czego nie zrobili moi bracia.

Hermiona popatrzyła na niego z czułością, ale odwróciła się, kiedy Aberforth zaczął mówić.

- Musicie zostać tu na noc – powiedział ze zmęczeniem. – Nakarmię was, potem możecie zostać tu do świtu, aż skończy się godzina policyjna. Nie wiem, dlaczego, na Merlina, się tu pojawiliście, ale musicie stąd znikać jak najdalej się da. Macie cholerne szczęście, że nikt was nie widział.

- Nie możemy tego zrobić – powiedział Harry.

- Przepraszam?

- Musimy dostać się do Hogwartu. Tam jest coś, co musimy znaleźć. Nie ma dużo czasu.

- Jedyna rzecz, jaką znajdziecie w Hogwarcie, panie Potter, to przykry koniec. Snape tam jest, na wypadek gdybyście zapomnieli. Zabił tego głupca, mojego brata. Jestem pewien, że byłby przeszczęśliwy, mogąc dopaść także ciebie.

- Panie Dumbledore... Okropnie mi przykro z powodu śmierci pańskiego brata. Ale zanim umarł, zostawił mi coś do zrobienia. Coś, co muszę wykonać, i musimy...

Aberforth skrzyżował nogi i oparł się wygodnie na krześle.  
- Och, tak? Miłe zadanie, mam nadzieję? Przyjemne? Łatwe? Coś z tych rzeczy, z którymi poradzi sobie niedokształcony dzieciak ze swoimi przyjaciółmi bez nadwerężania sił?

- Nie rozumie pan.

- Doprawdy? – powiedział cicho Aberforth. – Myślisz, że nie rozumiem własnego brata?

- Pana brat... – Harry sprawiał wrażenie, jakby miał ochotę wrzeszczeć, ale powstrzymał się. Spokojnie kontynuował: – On wiedział, jak zniszczyć Czarnego Pana. Powiedział mi... Powiedział, że to muszę być ja… powiedział, że muszę...

- Naprawdę? Jakie to fascynujące. A powiedział ci wszystko, był z tobą całkowicie szczery?

Harry przerwał na długą chwilę.

- Znałem niebezpieczeństwo – powiedział, ale w jego oczach czaiła się nieufność. Hermiona ledwie mogła oddychać. To nie był najlepszy moment na zburzenie wiary Harry'ego w Dumbledore'a. Ale patrzyła na Aberfortha z czymś w rodzaju wdzięczności. Ktoś wiedział to co ona, ktoś widział, jak bezlitośnie zostali wykorzystani, jak zostali wybrani i wyhodowani do wykonywania poleceń. Spojrzała na Harry'ego. Czy została dla niego wybrana? Wybrana na niepożądaną numer dwa zapewne ze względu na umiejętności i dążenie do wiedzy? Czy to miało znaczenie? Czy kochałaby go mniej, gdyby tak było?

- Znałem mojego brata, Potter. Wyssał tajemniczość z mlekiem matki. Sekrety i kłamstwa, w tym dorastaliśmy, a Albus... Miał wrodzony talent.

- To nie ma znaczenia – powiedział Ron. Zarówno Harry, jak i Aberforth odwrócili się do niego wyraźnie zaskoczeni.

- Co?

- To, czy nami manipulował. Czy wiemy wszystko czy nie. Sądzisz, że już pierwszego dnia zmusił mnie do siedzenia obok ciebie w przedziale pociągu? Że musiał mi powiedzieć, że to nieważne, że Hermiona pochodzi z rodziny mugoli? Nie można wmanewrować ludzi w miłość, w świadomość tego, co jest dobre. Chcemy walczyć. Teraz musimy dostać się do Hogwartu, a Dumbledore powiedział, że droga prowadzi przez ten portret. Pomoże nam pan czy nie?

Hermiona spojrzała na Rona, którego twarz przybrała alarmujący purpurowy odcień. Dłonie miał zaciśnięte w pięści i wyglądał na zażenowanego. Nie sądziła, żeby kiedykolwiek kochała go tak jak w tej chwili.

- To szaleństwo. Zabijecie się. Większość z was ma ile? Siedemnaście lat? Myślisz, że masz szanse przeciwko niemu tylko dlatego, że udało ci się tak długo ukrywać? Mój brat napełnił wasze głowy bzdurami. Wojna się skończyła. Przegraliśmy.

- Wcale nie – powiedział Harry. – Pański brat wiedział, jak pokonać Sam-Wiesz-Kogo i przekazał mi tę wiedzę. Zamierzam działać do skutku... albo umrę. Proszę nie myśleć, że nie wiem, jak to się może skończyć. Wiedziałem to od lat. Musimy dostać się do Hogwartu. Jeśli pan nam nie pomoże, poczekamy do rana i znajdziemy inną drogę.

Aberforth westchnął głośno.

- Myślisz, że w wieku siedemnastu lat wiesz, czym jest śmierć? Czym jest miłość, skoro już o tym mowa? Powiedziałeś, że mój brat wiedział, jak pokonać Sam-Wiesz-Kogo. Dlaczego w takim razie sam tego nie zrobił? Dlaczego zostawił to bandzie dzieciaków? Dał się zabić, oto, co zrobił. Tak samo jak ty zamierzasz. - Podszedł do gzymsu kominka. – Boże, wybacz mi to. Ariano, wiesz, co robić. 

Dziewczyna na portrecie odwróciła się od nich, wciąż uśmiechając się zagadkowo i odeszła, nie poza ramy obrazu, ale głębiej, jakby szła długim korytarzem, znajdującym się za nią.

- Co... – zaczął Ron, ale zagłuszył go pisk podekscytowanej Hermiony i głos Harry'ego.

- Neville!

Nagle portret odsunął się od ściany jak małe drzwi i odsłonił wejście do tunelu. Za nim w ciemności stał Neville Longbottom. Miał rozpostarte ręce, rozczochrane włosy, a twarz posiniaczoną i pokaleczoną.

- Czekaliśmy od tak dawna – powiedział, a w jego głosie brzmiały nutki zarówno ekscytacji, jak i smutku. – Chodźcie.

Hermiona podniosła ręce, a Neville je złapał. Ron podsadził ją, by wczołgała się do tunelu. Następnie Ron i Harry pomogli sobie nawzajem wejść. Hermiona obserwowała, jak Harry odwrócił się i wyciągnął rękę przez dziurę za portretem.

- Dziękujemy – powiedział.

- Nie dziękujcie mi. Posyłam was na zagładę, oto, co robię. Wychodzi na to, że nie jestem wcale lepszy niż mój brat. Uważajcie na siebie. Jeśli przeżyjecie, będę miał jeden problem z głowy.

- Postaramy się – odparł Harry i uścisnął rękę Aberfortha.

Neville zaczął się wspinać po kamiennych stopniach wyglądających, jakby liczyły sobie setki lat. Hermiona poszła za nim.

- Neville, co ci się stało? Co, na Merlina, dzieje się w Hogwarcie?

Neville spojrzał na nią przez ramię, nie przerywając marszu.

- Na początku było w porządku – powiedział, a w jego głosie brzmiała dojrzałość, której nigdy wcześniej nie słyszała. – To znaczy, nie zrozum mnie źle, było kiepsko. Masa ludzi w ogóle nie wróciła... Dean, wasza trójka, Justin Finch-Fletchley... Większość mugolaków. – Przez chwilę milczał. – Ale zaczęło się w miarę normalnie. Bez was było dziwnie, oczywiście, i wiele razy słyszeliśmy plotki o tym, co się dzieje na zewnątrz, ale wiesz... Były zajęcia, posiłki, nawet mecze quidditcha. Wszystko normalnie. Carrowowie uczyli obrony i mugoloznawstwa, co, jak wiedzieliśmy, było żartem... Ale było w porządku. Kary były chyba nawet lżejsze niż zwykle. Wszystko przechodziło przez Snape'a, wiecie? Bez względu na to, na czym nas złapali... Nie mogli nas ukarać. Ani Carrowowie, ani pozostali nauczyciele. Snape się tym zajął. Kiedy razem z Ginny próbowaliśmy ukraść miecz Gryffindora... Myślałem, że z pewnością nas zbiją, ale Snape wysłał nas na szlaban do Hagrida. Ludzie zaczęli mówić, że stał się miękki, albo, wiesz, ma wyrzuty sumienia przez to, co zrobił. Nie wiem. Ale wtedy zaraz po Świętach ciągle go tu nie było. Chyba Carrowowie znudzili się czekaniem na szlabany, które nie dochodziły do skutku i... Cóż. Zaczęli działać na własną rękę.

- Dlaczego nie poszliście do Snape'a? – zapytała Hermiona. – Jeśli było lepiej, jeśli miał być...

- Iść do Snape'a? I co zrobić? Powiedzieć mu, że jego przyjaciele Śmierciożercy byli dla nas za surowi? Daj spokój. A poza tym, jak mówiłem, nie było go w szkole. Amycus Carrow... zaczął używać Cruciatusa. Kojarzysz tę klątwę, którą Bellatrix rzucała na moich rodziców? Zaczął stosować to jako karę i niektórzy Ślizgoni... Cóż, powiedzmy, że rywalizacja między domami przeszła na nowy poziom.

- Neville... – powiedział Harry. Jego ton jasno dawał do zrozumienia, że nie mógł znieść tego, że prosił Neville'a, żeby przerwał. Ale ten najwyraźniej skoro już zaczął, zamierzał powiedzieć im dokładnie o wszystkim, co działo się podczas ich nieobecności. Hermiona zastanawiała się, czy chłopak myślał, że po prostu się ukrywali.

- Nie poddaliśmy się. Zanim przenieśliśmy się do Pokoju Życzeń, cały czas walczyliśmy. Małe rzeczy, jak sądzę, takie jak wykradanie się w nocy i pisanie na ścianach: Armia Dumbledore'a wciąż prowadzi nabór. Coś w tym stylu. To ich doprowadzało do szału.

- Ale jeśli byliście karani... skoro was krzywdzili, dlaczego...

- Bo musieliśmy. Nie rozumiecie? Tylko to zostało. Wy odeszliście, a wszyscy potrzebowali nadziei. Po Świętach masa ludzi została w domach. Lunę uwięziono, a w Wielkanoc Ginny wróciła do domu... Oni wygrywali. Musieliśmy pokazać, że się nie poddajemy.

- Neville... My nie... Nie uciekaliśmy, jeśli tak sądziłeś.

Westchnął.

- Wiem. Zawsze wiedziałem. Gdybym myślał inaczej, pewnie też bym się poddał. Zwyczajnie został w domu albo się ukrywał. Ale to wszystko kiepsko się toczy, wiecie. Po prostu... Po prostu nie bądźcie zaskoczeni. – Podszedł do małych drzwi i je otworzył.

- Patrzcie, kto tu jest! A nie mówiłem? – zawołał, kiedy wypchnął Hermionę przez dziurę za portretem. W jego głosie było trochę więcej entuzjazmu niż wcześniej. – Wrócili! Mówiłem, że wrócą.

Hermiona była otoczona przez tak wiele osób, że czuła się niemal wystraszona, mimo że wszyscy byli przyjaźnie nastawieni. Parvati przytuliła ją tak mocno, że niemal pozbawiła ją tchu, a kiedy w końcu ją puściła, obie miały w oczach łzy.

Hermiona odwróciła się i zobaczyła Lavender szlochającą w ramię Rona - jego oczy były zamknięte, kiedy delikatnie i czule gładził ją po plecach. Harry i Seamus klepali się przyjaźnie po ramionach.

W końcu miała szansę na rozejrzenie się. Przez łzy widziała, że pokój nie przypominał żadnego znanego jej miejsca. Z sufitu zwisały hamaki, a ściany były udekorowane flagami wszystkich czterech domów. W kącie stały miękkie fotele i radio. To było jak wizja dziecka; dziecka, które oczekiwało listu z Hogwartu, odkąd było wystarczająco duże, żeby rozumieć, co on oznaczał.

- Co to za miejsce? – wydusiła.

- To Pokój Życzeń, oczywiście – odparł Neville. – Nasza kryjówka. Musieliśmy znaleźć jakiś kąt. Miejsce, w którym nie mogli nas złapać, więc stworzyliśmy własny Hogwart.

Neville nagle zaklaskał w dłonie. Dla Hermiony stało się oczywiste, biorąc pod uwagę to, jak wszyscy umilkli i spojrzeli w jego stronę, że to właśnie on dowodził. Zajmował się atakami i wycofywaniem sił podczas ich nieobecności.

- Więc jaki jest plan, Harry?

- Plan?

- Tak, plan. Skoro wróciliście, to znaczy, że walczymy, prawda? Będziemy się bronić. A to będzie dobre... Mieliśmy okazję, żeby odpocząć i wyzdrowieć, jesteśmy gotowi. Po prostu powiedz, czego potrzebujecie.

- Słuchaj, Neville... Myślę, że źle nas zrozumiałeś. My... W Hogwarcie jest coś, czego potrzebujemy, coś, co musimy zrobić. Nie wróciliśmy po to, żeby tu już zostać.

- Nie rozumiem. Nasz kontakt na zewnątrz powiedział... Słyszeliśmy, że włamaliście się do Gringotta, słyszeliśmy...

Harry pokiwał głową.

- Ale nie wróciliście, żeby walczyć?

- Nie, posłuchaj. Proszę, spróbuj zrozumieć. Zanim będziemy mogli walczyć, są pewne rzeczy, które musimy zrobić. Jeśli to zaniedbamy, walka nic nie zmieni. – Harry spojrzał na niego błagalnie.

- Więc powiedz, co musicie zrobić. Pomożemy wam.

- Nie mogę – powiedział Harry żałośnie.

Hermiona pomyślała o słowach Aberfortha. _Sekrety i kłamstwa, w tym dorastaliśmy..._ Pomyślała o profesor McGonagall, o Lunie, o panu Ollivanderze. Pomyślała o Zgredku. Zdradzenie tajemnicy niosło za sobą śmierć, to prawda, ale również moc. Siłę przyjaźni, której nie można zniszczyć, siłę miłości, lojalności, dobroci. Pomyślała o Ronie, który z dłońmi zaciśniętymi w pięści wypowiadał słowa, które nigdy wcześniej nie padły z jego ust. Pomyślała o tym, jak on i Harry wyglądali, gdy wrócili do namiotu po zniszczeniu medalionu. O tej energii, która między nimi zaiskrzyła, o tym, jak się czuła, kiedy wciągnęła go przez osłony do namiotu.

- On już wie, że wiemy – szepnęła do Harry'ego. – Powiedz im.

Harry odwrócił się do niej z niedowierzaniem.

- Hermiono... Powiedzieć im?

- Nie musisz mówić, co to znaczy. Po prostu powiedz, czego szukamy.

- Dobrze – powiedział niechętnie. – Dobrze. – Ale wtedy portret otworzył się jeszcze raz i do pokoju wpadli Fred, George i Ginny Weasley.

To w niczym nie przypominało tego, co działo się wcześniej. Nikt nie płakał z radości, nikt nie klepał innych po plecach. Hermiona obserwowała, jak Harry zobaczył _ją_, jak jego twarz zdawała się gwałtownie zmieniać, jakby walczył z tym, co się działo. Ginny znieruchomiała przy wejściu. Była blada, ale jej policzki płonęły ognistym różem. Zrobiła krok do przodu.

Harry zamrugał powoli, jakby sądził, że dziewczyna zaraz zniknie. Później również zrobił krok do przodu i Hermiona musiała odwrócić wzrok, kiedy Harry wziął Ginny w ramiona i ją pocałował. Ból zarówno ten, który właśnie się skończył, jak i ten, który miał dopiero się zacząć, zdawał się parzyć.

Kiedy się od siebie odsunęli, Hermiona usłyszała, jak Ginny mówi:

- Jaki jest plan?

- Okej – powiedział Harry. Ściskał mocno dłoń Ginny i nie puszczał jej, kiedy zwrócił się do pozostałych: – Jest coś, co musimy znaleźć. Coś... Coś, co pomoże nam pokonać Sami-Wiecie-Kogo. To jest tutaj w Hogwarcie, ale nie wiemy gdzie. Mogło należeć do Ravenclaw. Czy ktokolwiek słyszał o czymś takim? Czy ktoś kiedyś widział coś z jej orłem? 

Luna i Dean przeszli przez dziurę za portretem. Widok Luny umocnił Hermionę w przekonaniu, że powinni powiedzieć innym.

- Coś należącego do Ravenclaw? – powiedziała Luna, rozglądając się pogodnie po pokoju, jakby była tam cały czas. – Cóż, jest jej zagubiony diadem.

- Co to takiego?

- Coś w rodzaju małej korony – odparła Luna. – Nosi go na posągu w naszym pokoju wspólnym. Mogę ci pokazać, jeśli chcesz.

Harry spojrzał pytająco na Rona i Hermionę. Ron wzruszył ramionami.

- Pod peleryną jest miejsce tylko dla dwóch osób – powiedziała Hermiona. – Potrzebujesz Luny, żeby dostać się do wieży Ravenclawu. My zostaniemy tutaj i zorganizujemy pozostałych... Wiesz, na wszelki wypadek.

Harry przez chwilę sprawiał wrażenie niezdecydowanego. Spojrzał w dół na dłoń splecioną z dłonią Ginny.

- Idź – powiedziała dziewczyna. – Będę tutaj, kiedy wrócisz.

Kiedy Hermiona patrzyła, jak znikają pod peleryną niewidką, chciała go zawrócić. Dlaczego odsyłała go z dala od siebie, skoro powinni być razem?

- Wróć szybko – szepnęła. 

o-o-o

Snape miał na sobie zaklęcie kameleona, kiedy stał przy wejściu do wieży Ravenclawu. Obserwował, jak znikąd pojawiła się dłoń Luny Lovegood i puka do drzwi. Usłyszał pytanie zadane zza drzwi i odpowiedź dziewczyny. Zobaczył tylko fragment pokoju wspólnego Krukonów, kiedy Potter, wciąż niewidzialny, przekroczył próg.

Obserwował, jak Minerwa zdejmuje własne zaklęcie kameleona, ujawniając, że wciąż - tak jak wtedy kiedy poprosił ją o pilnowanie wieży Ravenclawu - ma zmierzwione włosy i tartanowy szlafrok. Uśmiechnął się ironicznie. Jak długo tu stali nieświadomi swojej obecności? Minerwa podeszła do drzwi i przycisnęła do nich ucho. Nagle Znak zapiekł z tak ogromną intensywnością, że nie mógł powstrzymać syknięcia. Minerwa odwróciła się z uniesioną różdżką.

- Wezwała go. Schowaj się. Wejdź z drugim – szepnął.

Minerwa wsunęła się za stojącą obok zbroję i ponownie rzuciła na siebie zaklęcie kameleona. Snape stał tam niemal oślepiony bólem i poczuł gwałtowną odpowiedź Czarnego Pana.

_Nadchodzę. _

Amycus Carrow nadbiegł korytarzem i zaczął uderzać pięściami w drzwi.

- Alecto? Alecto? Jesteś tam? Masz go? Otwórz drzwi!

Obserwował wydarzenia w ciszy. Potter przybył, a ta idiotka Alecto Carrow go złapała. Jeszcze raz Snape pomyślał, że Potter powinien dziękować Merlinowi, że przez większość czasu była z nim Hermiona. Snape pragnął ogłuszyć Amycusa i wpaść do pokoju, ale pozostał nieruchomy. Jeśli Czarny Pan miał wypytywać kogokolwiek, wszystko musiało być w porządku. Minerwa znowu stała się widzialna, tym razem na końcu korytarza. Zbliżała się z gniewem.

Razem z Amycusem weszli do pokoju, a Snape oparł się o ścianę. Wszystkie mięśnie miał spięte z nerwów. Każdy głos, każdy odgłos kroków wydawał się być głośny jak burza, a jednak nie mógł zrobić nic poza czekaniem. Czekanie, czekanie... Niekończące się czekanie na wydarzenia, których nie mógł zatrzymać ani kontrolować. To doprowadzało go do obłędu.

Usłyszał huk, podniesione głosy i ciszę. Nic więcej. Co się działo? Snape niemal drżał z potrzeby działania, zrobienia jednej wartej zapamiętania albo heroicznej rzeczy. Chciał zabić Carrowów, znaleźć horkruks, cokolwiek... cokolwiek, żeby złagodzić beznadziejną wściekłość, która w nim narastała.

Kiedy Minerwa wyszła i wysłała patronusa pędzącego przez korytarz, nie mógł wytrzymać dłużej i poszedł za nią. Czy byli z nią Potter i Lovegood? Czy zostali ranni w starciu w wieży? Kiedy dotarli do podestu schodów, zatrzymał się i zdjął zaklęcie. Poszedł w jej stronę wystarczająco głośno, żeby zmusić ją do odwrócenia się.

- Snape – warknęła. Na jej twarzy pojawiła się wiarygodna nienawiść. Poczuł iskierkę nadziei.

- Gdzie Carrowowie? – zapytał cicho. 

- Tam, gdzie kazałeś im być, jak sądzę – odparła lodowatym głosem.

- Odniosłem wrażenie, że Alecto zatrzymała intruza.

- Tak jakby Alecto Carrow potrafiła zatrzymać własną lewą stopę – zripostowała.

Snape spojrzał na przestrzeń obok niej. Nie mógł ich zobaczyć, ale musieli uciec bezpiecznie. Jego serce trochę zwolniło. Spojrzał w nieustępliwe oczy Minerwy.

- Widziałaś Harry'ego Pottera, Minerwo? Bo jeśli tak, muszę nalegać...

Lekkim machnięciem różdżki zebrała ogień z pobliskiej pochodni i transmutowała go w płonącego gryfa. Ale kiedy ogromna głowa z ostrym dziobem pochyliła się w jego stronę, machnął własną różdżką i gryf zamienił się w wielkiego węża z otwartym kapturem. _Tak, _pomyślał, _wracamy do starej rywalizacji domów. _Przygotowywał następne zaklęcie, mały czar, który zmieniłby jej lasso ze szkarłatnych płomieni w deszcz ślizgońskich, zielonych pszczół... Czy to możliwe, że go to _bawiło_?

Ale pozostali profesorowie nadbiegali korytarzem.

- Minerwa! – wrzasnął Flitwick.

Snape zawrócił, patrząc przez ramię na płomienie, które dosięgły jego szaty. Minerwa cofnęła lasso jednym ruchem różdżki, a on ugasił płonącą szatę dłońmi. Twarz McGonagall była blada, a w oczach miała coś dzikiego.

- IDŹ, Snape! – krzyknęła. – Opuść zamek! Uciekaj stąd!

Snape nie potrzebował innych ostrzeżeń. Odwrócił się na pięcie, rzucając zaklęcie tarczy i pobiegł w stronę klas na końcu korytarza. Tarcza szybko została dezaktywowana. Słyszał za sobą tupot stóp i głos Minerwy, która krzyczała:

- Pozwólcie mu uciec! Uwolnimy się od tego tchórza!

Dotarł do pierwszej sali lekcyjnej, zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi i nałożył na nie osłonę. Dopadł do okna, otworzył je i wyskoczył. Poczuł, jak szaty falują wokół niego niczym ciężkie skrzydła, po czym jego ciało stopiło się w jedno z wiatrem. Wzniósł się spokojnie, krążąc wokół wieży Ravenclawu i kierując się na wschód. W oknach w całym zamku zaczęło palić się światło. Nauczyciele budzili uczniów.

Trzymał się blisko szkoły, upajając się pięknem ciężkich, kamiennych łuków oraz ścian i myślą o tym, jakim cudem jest to, że pozostaje w powietrzu. Czuł się tak nasiąknięty, wypełniony wspomnieniami. Oto klasa zaklęć, gdzie tak dawno temu uczył się, jak sprawić, że piórko lata, tak jak teraz on czynił. Tutaj korytarz prowadzący do sali numerologii, gdzie kiedyś rozłożył całą paczkę łajnobomb, przez co dostał trzytygodniowy szlaban. Trzy tygodnie czyszczenia podłóg w lochach...

Poleciał dalej, wpatrując się w okna, aż dotarł do Wieży Astronomicznej, skąd Dumbledore spadł, gdy trafiło go zaklęcie Snape'a.

Zawrócił nad jezioro, spoglądając przelotnie na ławeczkę, na której w zimie siedziała Hermiona, oraz na drzewo, przy którym był kiedyś dręczony. Leciał nad boiskiem quidditcha, nad szklarniami i wierzbą bijącą. Lecąc, patrzył, jakby nie mógł zaobserwować wystarczająco dużo, zapamiętać wystarczająco dużo z tego miejsca, które było jego domem i do którego już nigdy nie wróci. Kiedy poszybował nad chatkę Hagrida, obniżył lot i wylądował. Pobiegł do Zakazanego Lasu, gdzie już zaczęły się zbierać zakapturzone postacie. Śmierciożercy już tu byli. Bitwa miała rozpocząć się lada chwila. 

o-o-o 

Hermiona niespokojnie czekała w korytarzu, nie przejmując się już tym, kto może ją zobaczyć. W zamku zaczął panować okropny gwar. Słyszała tupot setek stóp na schodach, krzyki pomieszane z płaczem, polecenia wydawane znajomymi głosami. Ginny wyszła razem z nią. Milczały, nie patrząc na siebie.

Kiedy Harry wbiegł na korytarz razem z Luną, mając pelerynę niedbale przerzuconą przez ramię, ciężko było pozwolić Ginny, aby podeszła do niego pierwsza. Uderzyła ją przykra myśl, że tak już będzie zawsze, że Ginny nigdy nie zrozumie, że jej związek z Harrym był teraz silniejszy niż pokrewieństwo, ale jej umysł szybko zareagował. _Chyba że on umrze i nie będziesz musiała nic nigdy wyjaśniać. _

- Otwórzcie szeroko drzwi! – wrzasnął Harry. – Zabierzcie wszystkich z drogi! Nadchodzimy!

- Co? – zapytała Hermiona.

- Ewakuacja. Wysyłają uczniów na zewnątrz przez Gospodę pod Świńskim Łbem – powiedział bez tchu. – Ślizgoni już tu idą... Powiedzcie wszystkim, żadnych pojedynków! Po prostu chcemy, żeby nieletni bezpiecznie się stąd wydostali.

Hermiona oparła się o drzwi, przytrzymując je tak, żeby się nie zamknęły, a Ginny wpadła do środka i zaczęła wykrzykiwać polecenia. Po kilku chwilach zobaczyła profesora Slughorna prowadzącego uczniów korytarzem. Minął niemal rok, od kiedy ostatnio go widziała i wpatrywała się w niego oczami, które od zbyt dawna pragnęły czegoś znajomego. Nawet jego wąsy nadające mu wygląd morsa były pocieszające.  
- Wrócę, oczywiście, moja droga – powiedział. – Po prostu muszę pomóc uczniom w teleportacji. Nikt z nich jeszcze nie otrzymał licencji, wiesz...

Uświadomiła sobie, że nie obchodzi jej to, czy mówił prawdę czy nie. Uczniowie mijali ją, wbiegając do pokoju i do tunelu za portretem. Milicenta Bulstrode, Tracy Davis, Malcolm Baddock. Twarze, które znała od lat. Nikt nie spojrzał jej w oczy.

Po Ślizgonach nadeszli Krukoni. Każda kolejna fala uczniów odrobinę ją zaskakiwała. Wszyscy wyglądali tak młodo... Czy ona w ogóle była kiedyś tak młoda? Czy była taka teraz? Czuła, że musi zapamiętać wszystkie twarze, wspomnieć każdą osobę, z którą kiedykolwiek uczyła się przy jednym stole w bibliotece, obok której siedziała na meczu quidditcha czy na posiłkach. Lisa Turpin, Mandy Brocklehurst, Stewart Ackerley. Procesja trwała. Flitwick minął ją, piszcząc lekko, kiedy ją rozpoznał. Uśmiechnęła się, kiedy wszedł do pokoju, kierując uczniów do tunelu.

Ale kiedy pojawiła się profesor McGonagall, Hermiona nie zdołała powstrzymać łez. Trzęsła się od tłumionego szlochu, opierając się o ciężkie drzwi do Pokoju Życzeń.

- Panna Granger – powiedziała stanowczo, zatrzymując się przed drzwiami, żeby przepuścić Gryfonów. – Proszę wziąć się w garść. – Ale na twarzy starej kobiety widać było nie mniej silne uczucia. Dziewczyna lekko uścisnęła dłoń nauczycielki.

- Czy on... – szepnęła. – Czy on się wydostał?

- Tak – rzuciła cierpko McGonagall i pociągnęła nosem. – A teraz, jeśli mi wybaczysz, muszę zająć się uczniami.

Hermiona nie zwróciła uwagi na większość Puchonów, którzy wbiegali do pokoju, bo była niemal oślepiona łzami i ulgą.

- Okej! – usłyszała krzyk Harry'ego. – Ci, którzy chcą walczyć, muszą wrócić do Wielkiej Sali z nauczycielami!

Nagle przypływ odwrócił się i ludzie zaczęli wybiegać z pokoju, wypełniając korytarz, przepychając się i krzycząc. Hermiona zauważyła rude głowy Freda i George'a, którzy prowadzili za sobą pozostałych: Remusa Lupina, Kingsleya Shacklebolta, Horacego Slughorna, który faktycznie wrócił, Fleur i Billa, Michaela Cornera, Cho Chang, Neville'a, którego twarz wyrażała determinację... Na widok tych wszystkich ludzi, którzy się nie poddali, którzy przygotowywali się do walki na śmierć w imię sprawy, poczuła ukłucie w sercu. Pojawił się Blaise Zabini, Dean i Luna, nawet Percy Weasley. Poczuła pragnienie pójścia z nimi, zajęcia miejsca pośród ludzi zdeterminowanych, żeby żyć, żeby wypełnić zadanie, które na nich czekało.

Harry, Ron i Ginny wyszli z pokoju jako ostatni.

- Wiem, gdzie to jest – powiedział cicho Harry. – Jak tylko zobaczyłem posąg, przypomniałem sobie. Już to widziałem. Ginny, musisz teraz iść na dół.

- Nie! Zostaję z tobą.

Harry potrząsnął głową ze smutkiem.

- Ginny, już przez to przechodziliśmy. To, co robię... Muszę to zrobić sam. Idź na dół i walcz ze swoją rodziną.

- _Ty _jesteś moją rodziną, idioto! – powiedziała dziewczyna, patrząc na niego błyszczącymi oczami.

Harry pochylił się i ujął jej twarz w dłonie. Ron zaróżowił się, a Hermiona z dużym zainteresowaniem wpatrywała się w swoje buty.

- Wiem, Ginny. Kocham cię i jesteś moją rodziną. I właśnie dlatego musisz stąd iść. Nie mogę tego zrobić, jeśli narażę cię na niebezpieczeństwo, a _muszę to zrobić. _Rozumiesz? Muszę.

Przez chwilę milczeli. W końcu Giny spojrzała na niego z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach.

- Więc idź – powiedziała. – Zrób to. Zrób to i natychmiast do mnie wracaj. Rozumiesz mnie, Harry Potterze? Natychmiast do mnie wracaj.

Harry pochylił się i przycisnął czoło do jej czoła.

- Wrócę. Obiecuję.

Ginny nie powiedziała nic więcej, tylko pobiegła w stronę schodów. Jej włosy powiewały za nią jak ogniste liny.

Ron spojrzał na Harry'ego z ciekawością, a Hermiona wiedziała, że zastanawiał się, czy dobrym pomysłem było obiecywanie czegoś, czego żadne z nich nie było pewne. Przypomniała sobie dzień, w którym Ron wrócił do namiotu. Harry wyjaśniał jej wtedy, co stało się z horkruksem... _Zamierzam do niej wrócić, Hermiono. Zrobię to. _Wiedziała, dlaczego to obiecał. Zrobiłaby to samo. Obiecał to bardziej sobie niż Ginny. Zobowiązanie, które pozwalało iść naprzód i wciąż walczyć. Bez względu na wszystko.

- Horkruks jest w pokoju, gdzie są schowane różne rzeczy. Jest na posągu, który ma na sobie perukę. Założyłem go tam, kiedy chowałem podręcznik Snape'a.

Serce Hermiony zatrzymało się na chwilę. Też to widziała! Wiedziała dokładnie, gdzie to było.

- Masz miecz?

Hermiona wyciągnęła go z torebki i podała Harry'emu. Zamknęli drzwi do schronienia urządzonego przez Neville'a dla jego armii.

- Potrzebuję miejsca, gdzie są schowane rzeczy – powiedział trzy razy Harry, przechodząc wzdłuż ściany naprzeciwko gobelinu z Barnabaszem Bzikiem.

W kamiennej ścianie pojawiły się drzwi. Hermiona nacisnęła klamkę.


	40. Chapter 40

Kolejny rozdział pojawi się dopiero w październiku; sądzę że najwcześniej w okolicach połowy miesiąca. Tormento, dziękuję Ci bardzo, ale aktualnie to ja zwlekam z tłumaczeniem i Morwena na mnie czeka ;)

Dziękuję za komentarze. Betowała Morwena.

Tekst podkreślony jest cytatem z insygnii.

**Rozdział 39 **

Drzwi do Pokoju Życzeń otwarły się na oścież. Przez chwilę stali we trójkę, patrząc na siebie w milczeniu. Ostatni horkruks przed Nagini... Kiedy go zniszczą, nie będzie wyboru - przyjdzie stanąć _z nim_ twarzą w twarz. Ron pierwszy odwrócił wzrok i wszedł do pomieszczenia. Harry zrobił krok w stronę wejścia, ale zatrzymał go głos Voldemorta, który nagle rozbrzmiał wszędzie wokół, jakby jego właściciel chował się w pokoju, a oni uwolnili go, zwyczajnie otwierając drzwi.

- Wiem, że przygotowujecie się do walki. Wasze wysiłki są daremne. Nie możecie mnie pokonać. Nie chcę was zabijać. Ogromnie szanuję nauczycieli Hogwartu. Nie chcę przelać magicznej krwi. 

Hermiona zamknęła oczy. To działo się naprawdę. On tu przybył.

- Oddajcie mi Harry'ego Pottera, a nikt nie ucierpi. Oddajcie mi Harry'ego Pottera, a pozostawię szkołę nienaruszoną. Oddajcie mi Harry'ego Pottera, a zostaniecie nagrodzeni. Macie czas do północy. 

Harry zerknął na zegarek.

- Piętnaście minut – powiedział. – Mamy piętnaście minut.

Wszedł do pokoju, a Hermiona podążyła za nim. Wewnątrz pomieszczenie wyglądało niemal tak samo jak zapamiętała. Krzesła były poprzewracane do góry nogami, a podłoga pokryta lepką, gęstą substancją zmieszaną z czarnym pyłem. Hermiona szła za Harrym ścieżką między gratami, do momentu kiedy zobaczyła zniszczoną szafę z otwartymi drzwiami. To nie była ta ścieżka. Odwróciła się i przez chwilę błądziła wśród masy zniszczonych sprzętów, aż zobaczyła ławkę pokrytą graffiti. Tutaj. Na tę ławkę wspinała się, na niej stała bez ruchu, kiedy Snape odwracał uwagę Draco. Weszła na nią, nagle wyraźnie zauważając upływ czasu. Minął rok, odkąd stała tu ostatnim razem. Gdzie była ta dziewczynka, ta uczennica, która przyszła szukać swojego kochanka? Co się z nią stało? Hermiona pomyślała nagle i zupełnie bezsensownie, że jej dawne _ja_ jest gdzieś w tym pokoju, chowa się tu pod stertą podartych szat.

Popiersie stało tuż przed nią. Podeszła do niego powoli i zdjęła z jego głowy diadem. Delikatnie obróciła go w dłoniach. _Rozum_ _ponad wszystko je__st największym skarbem człowieka_. _Znaleźli go. Rozum ponad wszystko. _Hermiona znowu pomyślała o swoim dawnym _ja_ leżącym u stóp tego samego posągu i przeglądającym podręcznik eliksirów. Czy to możliwe, że legendy dotyczące tego diademu były prawdziwe? Że osoba, która go nosiła, stawała się w jakiś sposób ulepszona? Dziewczyna niemal umieściła go na własnej głowie, kiedy nagle uświadomiła sobie, że koronowała się częścią duszy Voldemorta i natychmiast go od siebie odsunęła. Pomyślała o ręce Dumbledore'a. Co prawie zrobiła? Czy na tym też były jakieś uroki? Musiała szybko się tego pozbyć.

- Mam! – wrzasnęła, omijając ciężki, drewniany stół zastawiony książkami i butelkami. – Znalazłam!

Ron był na środku komnaty, kiedy do niego dotarła, ale nigdzie nie widziała Harry'ego.

- Gdzie on jest? – zapytała, ściskając w dłoni horkruks.

- Nie wiem. Nie widziałem go, odkąd tu weszliśmy. Harry?

Przypomniała sobie nagle, że Harry szedł w stronę otwartej szafy, kiedy widziała go po raz ostatni.

- Harry!

Pobiegła szeroką ścieżką w stronę szafy. Harry stał plecami do nich i właśnie unosił miecz Gryffindora.

- Harry! – powtórzyła, ale chłopak nie zareagował.

- Aaa! – Miecz przeciął deski. Harry uniósł go ponownie. – Aaa! – jęknął z wysiłkiem, wyciągając ostrze z drewna i zadając kolejny cios. Drzwi szafy przez chwilę wisiały na zawiasach, po czym spadły na podłogę.

Hermiona podeszła do niego ostrożnie.

- Harry, proszę. Proszę. Mamy horkruks. Nie zostało zbyt dużo czasu.

- Pierdolę to! – wrzasnął Harry, ponownie uderzając mieczem w drewno. – Śmierciożercy w Hogwarcie! Dumbledore...

- Wiem. Wiem, proszę, Harry, to znowu się dzieje i musimy to powstrzymać. Daj mi miecz.

Nie zrobił tego, tylko trzymając oburącz, wzniósł go nad głowę i dźgnął szafę, jakby chciał przebić jej serce.

- Aaa! – krzyknął i upadł na kolana przed zniszczonym meblem. Zapadła cisza. Ron przestępował z nogi na nogę, najwyraźniej nie wiedząc, gdzie podziać oczy. Hermiona zastanawiała się, kogo Harry wyobraził sobie na miejscu szafy. Voldemorta? Draco? Kogoś innego?

- Jeśli wygramy... – zaczęła.

- Jeśli wygramy, on nadal będzie martwy.

- Wiem. Nie mogliśmy zmienić tego wtedy i nie możemy teraz. Ale możemy zrobić to, o co nas prosił. Wciąż mamy szanse.

Harry nie poruszył się.

- Wezmę teraz miecz – powiedziała delikatnie Hermiona. Ostrożnie minęła przyjaciela i złapała rękojeść obiema rękami, przytrzymując diadem pod pachą. Przez chwilę mocowała się z mieczem, aż udało jej się wyciągnąć go z desek.

- Chodź, stary. Hermiona ma rację. Pozbądźmy się tego.

Ramiona Harry'ego zatrzęsły się lekko, ale chłopak nie podniósł się.

- W porządku. Ja się tym zajmę – powiedziała Hermiona. Położyła srebrną obręcz na kamiennej podłodze i uniosła miecz. Czuła się dziwnie... Trochę teatralnie. Jak wysoko powinna go unieść? Jak mocno powinna uderzyć? Nigdy wcześniej nie używała żadnej broni poza różdżką. Ale kiedy napięła mięśnie, zamierzając opuścić ostrze, zimny wysoki głos przeciął ciszę. Nie brzmiał tak samo jak wtedy, kiedy otwierali drzwi - nie zdawał się dochodzić ze wszystkich stron, tylko z diademu leżącego na podłodze.

- Hermiono Granger – syknął przedmiot. – Znam cię.

Ron spojrzał dziewczynie w oczy i potrząsnął gwałtownie głową.

- Nie… – powiedział. – Nie, Hermiono! Mi też to zrobił. To nic nie wie... Po prostu to dźgnij!

- Och, panno Granger... Tak _bardzo _mi przykro, że muszę to pani powiedzieć – diadem przerwał i zaśmiał się smutno. – On już nie żyje. Sam go zabiłem... Nie dalej jak pół godziny temu. Jeśli teraz go znajdziesz, może jeszcze poczujesz ciepło jego skóry. Ale pewnie nie. Tuż przed śmiercią powiedział mi... Kazał ci przekazać...

- Hermiono... Nie! – krzyknął Harry, kiedy sięgnęła po diadem.

- Kazał ci przekazać, że nigdy cię nie kochał. Że był mój aż do samego końca. Mój szpieg, panno Granger, nie wasz.

Hermiona krzyknęła, kiedy Harry wyrwał miecz z jej rąk.

- Błagał mnie, żebym pozwolił mu żyć...

- Zabij to! – Głos wyrwał się z jej gardła, jakby cały czas był zamknięty w jej piersi, uwalniając wszystko, kiedy wydostał się z jej ust. – Zabij to!

Harry stał, blady i zszokowany, wpatrując się w nią szeroko otwartymi oczami pełnymi niedowierzania.

- Hermiona... Chyba sobie, kurwa, żartujesz, Hermiono... – Potrząsnął głową, jakby próbował zaprzeczyć własnym myślom. – To był Snape? To cały czas był Snape?

- Chciałbym powiedzieć pani, że jego śmierć była bezbolesna, panno Granger, ale obawiam się...

- Harry, _proszę! Nie rozumiesz! _

- On zabił Dumbledore'a! - ryknął Harry.

- Harry, proszę, posłuchaj! Oni to planowali! To był plan... Dumbledore go zmusił... Myślał, że będziesz musiał zabrać Snape'owi różdżkę... Harry, przysięgam... Dumbledore powiedziałby ci to samo!

Harry wciąż wpatrywał się w nią z furią. Nie rozumiał.

- To nie było... Ja nie... SNAPE?! Jak dużo wie, Hermiono? _Ile mu powiedziałaś?! _

- Ja... On... Har… Harry, on już wiedział. Portret Dumbledore'a... Przyniósł nam miecz... To j_ego _patronus pojawił się wtedy w lesie, _jego łania !_ A w dworze Malfoyów... Sam powiedziałeś, że ktoś nam pomagał... _On _skonfundował Draco i rzucił na ciebie zaklęcie tarczy!

- Obawiam się, że musiałem zranić go dość mocno... Słyszała pani kiedyś jego krzyk, panno Granger? Słyszała pani, jak błaga o litość?

Hermiona wyrwała miecz ze zdrętwiałych palców Harry'ego - chłopak nie zrobił nic, żeby ją powstrzymać. Nadal nie miała pojęcia, jak to zrobić, ale upadła na kolana przed paplającym horkruksem i zatopiła ostrze w najgrubszej części metalu, czując, jak ustępuje pod naciskiem, czując coś w rodzaju dziwnej miękkości, kiedy przebiła serce tej rzeczy. Horkruks umierając, wydał z siebie długi jęk. Harry cofnął się na drżących nogach, przyciskając dłoń do blizny i wyglądając na przerażonego.

Zza okularów jego oczy wyglądały na szkliste i dziwne. Nie opuścił ręki i wydawał się rozdarty pomiędzy błagalnym głosem klęczącej u jego stóp dziewczyny a głosem, który musiał rozbrzmiewać w jego głowie.

- Dał nam klucz Bellatrix, Harry. Uratował mi życie... Nam wszystkim. Musisz mi wierzyć. To ja, Hermiona. Harry, przecież wiesz, że nigdy bym cię nie zdradziła. Nigdy. Sam powiedziałeś, że coś podtrzymuje mnie przy życiu... Harry, proszę... – Spuściła wzrok. Dlaczego to się działo? Dlaczego akurat teraz?

Usłyszała ciche gwizdnięcie i odwróciła się w stronę Rona. Chłopak miał zmarszczone brwi, a na twarzy wypisaną nieufność. Patrzył na nią, jakby była dziwnym zwierzęciem, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Jakby mogła być niebezpieczna.

- Do cholery, Hermiono... Snape?

Odwróciła twarz od przyjaciół. _Snape , _obaj będą to powtarzali, odmawiając uwierzenia w to, co ona już wiedziała. Dzięki temu horkruks wygra, mimo że został zabity. Znalazł - pewnie kiedy zakładała to cholerstwo na głowę - jedyną rzecz, która mogła ich podzielić, która mogła sprawić, że ją opuszczą.

Głos Harry'ego był cichy i zdumiony.

- Hermiono...

Podniosła głowę i spojrzała mu w oczy.

- Harry, błagam. Kocham go.

Utrzymując z nim kontakt wzrokowy, żałowała, że nie miała czasu na nauczenie się legilimencji. Żałowała, że nie może wepchnąć własnych wspomnień do jego umysłu, że nie może zmusić go do ujrzenia Snape'a takim, jak ona go widziała i pokazać mu, jak zawzięcie walczył o Harry'ego... jak wrócił z piekła, żeby o niego walczyć.

- Zaufaj mi – szepnęła i coś przemknęło przez twarz Harry'ego, ale nie potrafiła powiedzieć, co to było.

- Hermiono... Voldemort po niego posłał. Posłał Lucjusza Malfoya, żeby złapał Snape'a. Powiedział, że jest pewna... usługa... której od niego wymaga. – W jego głosie brzmiało ostrzeżenie, ale Hermiona nie wiedziała, czy odnosiło się ono do tego, co nadchodziło, czy do zdrady Snape'a.

- Gdzie? – jedynie tyle potrafiła wypowiedzieć.

- Wrzeszcząca Chata.

Hermiona zerwała się na równe nogi, odrzuciła na bok kawałek zbroi, który zablokował jej drogę, i pobiegła w stronę drzwi.

- Hermiona, czekaj!

Kiedy otworzyła drzwi, miała wrażenie, że to Hogwart - a nie sam Pokój Życzeń, może się dowolnie zmieniać. Bitwa zaczęła się, kiedy oni walczyli z własnymi demonami w pokoju schowanych rzeczy. Wyglądało na to, że Śmierciożercy już naruszyli osłony zamku. Biegnąc korytarzem, musiała unikać kruszących się kamieni i błysków zaklęć pochodzących z różdżek, których nie widziała. Trzymała własną różdżkę przed sobą i biegła, lawirując pomiędzy pojedynkującymi się. Przebiegając, potrąciła zaskoczoną profesor Trelawney i zanurkowała pod pomarańczowym błyskiem zaklęcia, którego nie potrafiła zidentyfikować. Słyszała za sobą tupot stóp, ale nie zamierzała dać się zatrzymać ani przyjaciołom, ani tym bardziej wrogom.

- _Glisseo_! – krzyknęła i rzuciła się na gładką taflę marmuru, którą stały się schody, ześlizgując się szybko na dół. Przy schodach stał barczysty, zakapturzony Śmierciożerca. Rzuciła w niego klątwę wybuchającą i patrzyła z beznamiętną ciekawością, jak odrzuciło go do tyłu. Nie zatrzymała się po zjechaniu na sam dół - natychmiast poderwała się na nogi i pobiegła dalej. Widziała, jak Percy i Fred pojedynkują się z wyglądającym jak Minister Magii mężczyzną, który na jej widok krzyknął:

- Szlama! – Ale ona nie zareagowała, tylko biegła coraz szybciej w stronę następnych schodów.

Tuż przed nią coś wybuchło i podłoga zaczęła trząść się i pękać. Odwróciła się i pobiegła w dół korytarza. Były inne schody we wschodnim skrzydle tego piętra, pomiędzy łazienką a klasą mugoloznawstwa. Hermiona skupiła się wyłącznie na celu. Nie patrzyła na mijane twarze ani na ciała leżące na korytarzu. Nie mogła sobie pozwolić na spojrzenia ani na postój. Snape był w drodze do Wrzeszczącej Chaty, a ona musiała dotrzeć tam na czas...

Na czas, żeby co? To nie miało znaczenia. To była jeszcze jedna rzecz, o której nie myślała. Słyszała swoje imię jakąś odległą cząstką umysłu, ale nie przejmowała się tym. Fragment podłogi zapadł się również w tym miejscu, ale nie zamierzała utknąć na szóstym piętrze. Schody, do których biegła, próbowały odchylić się od ruin, ale były zawalone stertą kamieni. Zatrzęsły się i zaskrzypiały, kiedy wreszcie oderwały się od podestu i przesunęły na drugą stronę zamku, łącząc się z inną klatką schodową. W dół, w dół. Biegła i kiedy dotarła na trzecie piętro, znalazła się w samym środku bitwy bardziej zaciętej, niż kiedykolwiek widziała. Ludzie tłoczyli się wszędzie, niektórzy zakapturzeni, inni nie, nawet posągi zdawały się ożyć i przystąpić do walki. Opancerzony rycerz przy wtórze szczęku zbroi biegł korytarzem, wymachując ogromnym toporem. Kamienny gargulec odepchnął ją na bok, kiedy biegł, warcząc, w stronię zamaskowanego człowieka rzucającego uroki na kilkoro uciekających uczniów, po czym zatopił zęby w jego kolanie. Hermiona zmusiła się, żeby nie patrzeć na ich twarze. Zostały tylko dwa piętra.

Ale to, co działo się na parterze, sprawiło, że trzecie piętro przypominało zwykłe zajęcia z pojedynkowania się. Nie zdążyła uchylić się przed klątwą tnącą, która rozerwała rękaw jej szaty i zraniła ramię. Usłyszała przeraźliwy krzyk i zobaczyła zgarbioną postać Greybacka, pochylającego się nad wijącą się osobą... Uderzyła go zaklęciem i odepchnęła, ale ciało pozostawało na ziemi... Ciało ubrane w czarne szaty i tenisówki i... Nie... Nie teraz. Nie zamierzała się teraz na tym skupiać. Profesor McGonagall biegła, z powiewającymi za nią długimi, rozpuszczonymi włosami, prowadząc przez główny hol armię biurek. Śmierciożerca bez maski - ten idiota Travers - pojawił się nagle przed nią i spetryfikowała go, zanim zdążył wycelować w Lavender Brown, która biegła z pełną prędkością w stronę jakiegoś miejsca za plecami Hermiony. Jej twarz wykrzywiała dziwna mieszanka przerażenia i ulgi. Hermiona starała się nie patrzeć, nie przejmować się, ale widziała Remusa Lupina z rozdartą klatką piersiową i włosami odrzuconymi na plecy. Teraz w trakcie pojedynku z Lucjuszem Malfoyem wyglądał na zdecydowanie bardziej dumnego i zdeterminowanego niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

_Lucjusz Malfoy _. Dlaczego on nadal tu był? Harry powiedział, że miał przyprowadzić Snape'a. Nagle Malfoy ją zobaczył i leniwy uśmieszek widoczny na jego twarzy podczas walki z Remusem zniknął. Odwrócił się w jej stronę z furią i zrozumiała, że musiał zostać dotkliwie ukarany po ich ucieczce z Malfoy Manor. Nie wyglądał jak człowiek, który zamierza walczyć... Wyglądał jak ktoś, kto chciał ją poćwiartować i naszczać na jej szczątki.

- _Inncarcerous_! – wrzasnęła. Jej zaklęcie zderzyło się w powietrzu z tym rzuconym przez niego, rozsiewając dookoła iskry, które przy zetknięciu ze skórą parzyły jak kwas.

Mężczyzna przetarł twarz i ruszył w jej stronę. Podjęła szybką decyzję.

- _Sectumsempra_!

Upadł na podłogę, ściskając twarz, podczas gdy krew tryskała pomiędzy jego palcami, plamiąc jego długie blond włosy.

- Moja twarz! Moja twarz, ty pieprzona dziwko! Zamierzam...

- Lucjusz! – krzyknęła Narcyza stojąca kilka metrów dalej, a Hermiona odwróciła się i spetryfikowała ją, obserwując, jak upada na ziemię. Ktoś na nią nadepnął i niemal upadł, kiedy odepchnęła go i zaczęła biec.

Lupin ogłuszył Malfoya.

- Hermiono! – wrzasnął, ale nie było na to czasu. Ponownie pobiegła w stronę ogromnych, drewnianych drzwi na końcu korytarza. Tak blisko. Niedługo będzie na otwartym terenie.

- Hermiono, padnij! – Tego głosu nie mogła pomylić z żadnym innym. Ron Weasley, całkowicie spanikowany. Upadła płasko na ziemię, przyciskając twarz do kamienia i zamykając powieki. Częściowo słyszała, a częściowo czuła tysiące kończyn, kiedy zaczęły przebiegać po niej pająki. Ostre włoski na ich odnóżach drapały jej twarz i kark. Chciała krzyczeć, machać rękami, zrzucić je z siebie, ale dopóki poruszały się, nie zwracając na nią uwagi, starała się pozostać w bezruchu. W końcu odgłosy poruszających się pająków ucichły i poczuła, jak silne ręce Rona podnoszą ją, pomagając jej stanąć na nogach.

- Co ty, do cholery, wyprawiasz? Uciekasz od nas? To mi przywaliłaś w żołądek na trzecim piętrze, w razie gdybyś się... – Nagle popchnął ją do tyłu. Witrażowe okno wybuchło. Szkło przecinało powietrze jak setki małych strzał. Widziała ogień przez dziury po szybach.

Spróbowała wyrwać się z silnego uścisku Rona, żeby znowu pobiec w stronę drzwi.

- Po prostu poczekaj na mnie i Harry'ego, na Merlina! – wrzasnął, ale Hermiona poczuła, jak jej szaty pękają i pobiegła, zostawiając go z kawałkiem jej rękawa. Dopadła do ciężkich, drewnianych drzwi, ale nie mogła ich otworzyć. Jakkolwiek Śmierciożercy dostali się do zamku, z pewnością nie zrobili tego w tradycyjny sposób. Przeskoczyła przez okno, w którym kiedyś znajdował się witraż przedstawiający Salazara Slytherina. Już była na zewnątrz.

Biegła szybciej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Z trudem oddychała, a jej boki okropnie bolały od skurczów, ale wciąż biegła, mijając centaury strzelające z łuków do dziwnych, przerażających stworzeń, których nigdy wcześniej nie widziała, mijając olbrzymów z ogromnymi maczugami, mijając krzyczące postacie całe w czerni... Mijała wszystkich, aż dotarła do części błoni spowitych innym rodzajem ciemności: zimną, lodowatą ciemnością, która przeraziła ją tak, że zamarła w miejscu. Dementorzy. Próbowała biec dalej, przedrzeć się przez powiewające czarne szaty, szepty wiatru opowiadające historie o śmierci i niekończącą się, doprowadzającą do szału ciemność, opowieść pełną bólu, krwi i śliskich rzeczy przesuwających się po jej umyśle, sprawiających, że oddech wiązł jej w gardle.

- _Expecto Patronum_ – powiedziała głosem niewiele głośniejszym od szeptu. – _Expecto Patronum_ .

Nic się nie pojawiło. Nic, nawet strzępek srebrnej mgły nie wydostał się z jej różdżki. Łzy napłynęły jej do oczu. Jej mąż był gdzieś tam w ciemnościach, umierający... Martwy? A ona nie mogła tam dotrzeć, nie mogła pójść dalej. Będzie leżała tu na ziemi i pozwoli im na atak, a on nigdy nie dowie się, że próbowała, naprawdę próbowała się tam dostać...

Wtedy lśniący srebrzysty zając pojawił się znikąd i odgonił dementorów. Chwilę później dołączył do niego Jack Russell terrier, aż w końcu pojawił się ogromny jeleń, który za pomocą poroża odpychał dementorów.

- Hermi, poczekasz? Ładowanie się prosto w grupę dementorów nie jest...

Odwróciła się i podniosła różdżkę. Nie mogła powstrzymać desperacji, rozpaczy, którą dało się usłyszeć w jej głosie.

- Nie mogę czekać... Nie mogę! Nie rozumiecie!

Harry podszedł bliżej.

- Nie, nie rozumiem! – wrzasnął. – Nie rozumiem, dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś. Ale zależy mi na dotarciu do Voldemorta tak samo jak tobie, Hermiono. Musimy zabić tego węża. A jeśli chodzi o Snape'a... – przerwał, jakby dławił się słowami. – Nigdy nie dałaś mi powodu... _Żadnego powodu _... żebym w ciebie wątpił. I to się nie zmieniło.

Hermiona stała twarzą w twarz z przyjacielem. Chociaż słowa zostały wypowiedziane pokojowo, napięcie między nimi nie zniknęło. Hermiona niemal drżała, pragnąc pobiec, uderzyć kogoś, _dostać się do Snape'a. _

- Luna – powiedział cicho Ron.

- Och, wiem. Musicie iść sami. Po prostu... Hermiono...

Hermiona odwróciła się, żeby spojrzeć na przyjaciółkę i nagle coś sobie uświadomiła.

- Luna, ty wiesz! Powiedz im!

- Nic nie trzeba im mówić, Hermiono. Potrzebują tylko tego, żebyś pozwoliła im iść z tobą.

Ron złapał jej rękę i przez chwilę Hermiona miała ochotę mu się wyrwać, ale uległa, kiedy zauważyła, że ciągnie ją w stronę wierzby bijącej. Zaczęli biec. Pochyliła się pod wiatr, prąc do przodu z całą siłą, jaka jej pozostała. Harry dołączył do nich, a przed nimi podążał jego jeleń niczym latarnia w ciemności.

o-o-o

Snape unosił się, pozostając przy linii drzew i oglądał oblężenie Hogwartu. Obserwował, jak Śmierciożercy pokonują osłony chroniące szkołę tak łatwo, jakby po prostu podeszli, zapukali do drzwi i poprosili o wpuszczenie do środka. Wdarli się przez okna, niszcząc sporą część parteru wschodniego skrzydła i wlewali się przez poszarpane dziury w kamiennych ścianach. Widział, jak ogień oświetla zamek od środka niczym ogromna rana i przyglądał się szalonym ruchom bitwy.

Nie walczył. Jego przeznaczeniem nie była śmierć w bitwie, ujawnienie prawdziwej lojalności wszystkim obecnym. Jego obowiązkiem było pójście do Voldemorta, gdy tylko ten go wezwie, aby upewnić go, że wziął to, czego tak naprawdę Snape nie mógł mu dać.

Za nim pojawiały się kreatury żyjące w ciemności. Wampiry, szyszymory i dementorzy, unoszący się, ślizgający, krążący bo błoniach. Trolle i olbrzymy nadchodziły z gór, kołysząc ogromnymi kończynami. Hogwart był na straconej pozycji. Kto walczył w środku dla jasnej strony? Kilku starych profesorów, mieszanina członków Zakonu i garstka siódmoklasistów.

Gdy tak stał, uświadomił sobie, że to też może zostać zrzucone na jego barki. Czarny Pan zaatakował tylko po to, żeby zmusić ich do oddania Pottera. Pottera - dzieciaka, zwykłego dzieciaka, naznaczonego przez bełkot chorej staruszki. Gdyby nie doniósł o tym Czarnemu Panu, gdyby nigdy nie ujawnił przepowiedni, nie stałby tutaj, wdychając odór śmierci i obserwując nieuchronne zniszczenie własnego domu.

Więc pójdzie. Tak, pójdzie i odda swoje życie. Żałosna rekompensata za zniszczenia, do których doprowadził.

Obserwując płonący zamek, pomyślał o Hermionie, która - jak przypuszczał - wciąż była w środku. Wciąż w środku, tak jak on przygotowana na to, żeby oddać swoje życie, ratując Pottera. Przez to, co on zrobił. Jeśli pozostała jakakolwiek nadzieja, jeśli miał prawo do takich odczuć, chciał, żeby Hermiona umarła szybko i bezboleśnie, żeby mogli się spotkać po drugiej stronie. Żeby, być może, wciąż go kochała.

Lucjusz zbliżył się do niego. Jego jasne włosy kontrastowały z ciężką, zadymioną nocą. Gdy tylko go zobaczył, Snape wiedział, że nadszedł czas. Dotknął szaty po raz ostatni - buteleczka wciąż bezpiecznie spoczywała na jego piersi. Teraz pójdzie i zrobi to, co musi zostać zrobione. Wyszedł z cienia drzew.

- Lucjusz – przywitał drugiego Śmierciożercę.

- Snape. Czarny Pan oczekuje twojej obecności.

- Snape? Doprawdy? Zabawne, nie poczułem...

- Wysłał mnie, żebym cię sprowadził. Powiedział, że masz niezwłocznie pojawić się we Wrzeszczącej Chacie.

- Rozumiem.

- Co robiłeś, Snape? Boisz się walki? Chowasz się w...

- Czarny Pan ma co do mojej osoby plan, który nie dotyczy ciebie, Lucjuszu. Najwyraźniej twoim zadaniem jest bycie chłopcem na posyłki.

Lucjusz uniósł różdżkę.

- Och, na twoim miejscu bym tego nie robił. Czyż nie przyszedłeś, żeby mi powiedzieć, że Czarny Pan mnie oczekuje? Nie byłoby dobrze, gdybym został... zatrzymany.

- Więc idź – warknął Lucjusz. – Idź do niego, jeśli się nie boisz.

Snape zrobił kilka kroków i wzniósł się w powietrze. Nie mógł powstrzymać się przed zerknięciem na Malfoya, który stał na ziemi z ogłupiałą miną, obserwując lecącego mężczyznę. Dym utrudniał mu oddychanie, więc wzleciał wyżej, aby dosięgnąć czystej nocy ponad płaszczem śmierci. Gwiazdy oświetlały jego drogę nad boiskiem quidditcha, nad bramą zamku, która teraz leżała wyłamana na ziemi. Poleciał nad Hogsmeade do Wrzeszczącej Chaty, gdzie wylądował wewnątrz magicznego kręgu chroniącego budynek. Zapukał trzy razy w zabite deskami drzwi, a one się otworzyły.

Czarny Pan stał na szczycie schodów.

- Chodź, Severusie – powiedział.

Snape wszedł po schodach boleśnie świadom każdego oddechu, każdego kroku, każdego uderzenia serca.

- Podejdź i zobacz.

Snape poszedł za nim do tylnej ściany chaty, która została transmutowana w jednostronne okno. Stąd Czarny Pan obserwował swoją bitwę. Obok oszklonej ściany odpoczywała Nagini, chroniona magiczną bańką. _Zacznie trzymać ją blisko siebie pod magiczną osłoną... _ pomyślał. _Wtedy nadejdzie czas... _

- To jest niemal piękne, niemal tragiczne, czyż nie? Ta ich głupia odwaga. – Czarny Pan potrząsnął głową, jakby obserwował figle ukochanego dziecka. – Nie mają szans, a jednak wciąż walczą. Dlaczego? Dlaczego uważają, że śmierć jest bardziej honorowa niż życie? Skoro mogliby mieć... – machnął ręką, wskazując Hogsmeade... Szkocję... świat – wszystko.

- Dumbledore napełnił ich głowy swoimi absurdalnymi poglądami, mój panie.

- Ach, Dumbledore. A jednak on też był mój. Gdy tylko tego chciałem. Sądziłem, że kiedy zobaczą, jak łatwo upadł, zrozumieją, przyjdą do mnie.

- Nie potrzebujesz głupców, mój panie.

- Nie, zapewne nie. Zapewne nie, Severusie. Ty nie byłeś głupcem.

- Mój panie.

- To prawda. Ze wszystkich moich popleczników tylko ty nigdy nie męczyłeś mnie głupotą. Masz wdzięk, Severusie. Rozum. Talent.

- Twoje słowa mnie zaskakują, mój panie. Ja nie...

Czarny Pan uśmiechhnął się.

- Taki właśnie jesteś. Dlatego żałuję tego, co musi się stać.

- Mój panie? Co musi się stać?

- Ta różdżka, Severusie. Ta różdżka nie działa dla mnie.

Nagle skóra Snape'a zamrowiła z zupełnie innego rodzaju niepokoju. Hermiona była w budynku. Próbował rozejrzeć się po pomieszczeniu bez zwracania uwagi Czarnego Pana. Była pod peleryną? Z pewnością nie zamierza przeszkodzić... Nie zaryzykuje... Wiedziała, co musi się stać, słyszała Dumbledore'a...

- Mój panie, nie chcę ci zaprzeczać, ale różdżka... Zobacz, co już tu zrobiłeś. Dzięki niej udało ci się polecieć.

- Nie, Severusie. W moich dłoniach różdżka jest zwyczajna. Powiedziałbym wręcz, że oporna. Mogę skłonić ją do wydobycia niewielkiej ilości magii, ale to nie wystarczy do zabicia Harry'ego Pottera.

Nie chciał tego robić w obecności Hermiony. To nie tak miało wyglądać. Oczekiwał, że Potter... Potter przyjdzie zabić węża, zabrać wspomnienia...

- Chyba wiem, dlaczego tak się dzieje, Severusie.

- Mój panie?

- Wiesz, Severusie? Czy _ty _ wiesz, dlaczego tak się dzieje?  
- Nie, mój panie. Ja... Mój panie, Potter jest słaby... Dzieciak jest słaby, zawsze taki był! Pozwól mi pójść i go znaleźć. Nie będzie więcej pomyłek. Przyprowadzę go tu osobiście i wtedy zobaczymy, czyja magia jest...

A teraz ona będzie widzieć, jak on błaga, co wydało mu się ostateczną niesprawiedliwością. Wspomnienia muszą trafić do Pottera... To była jego obietnica dana Dumbledore'owi, a jeśli tego nie zrobi, jaki jest cel umierania w tym obrzydliwym miejscu?

- Nie, Severusie, nie poniżaj się. Byłeś odważny i lojalny, wypełniałeś polecenia bez narzekania. _Jesteś mądrym człowiekiem _, tak jak mówiłem. Sądzę, że wiesz, dlaczego cię tu wezwałem.

- Mój panie...

- Stworzyłem piękne ogrodzenie dla Nagini, czyż nie?

Snape poczuł się ogłupiony. Dlaczego Czarny Pan go zwodził? Czyżby wiedział, że Snape zna prawdę o horkruksach?

- Nagini... Tak - odparł bezsensownie.

- Sądzę, że Potter chce zabić mojego węża, Severusie. Mojego ukochanego towarzysza.

- Dlaczego Potter miałby chcieć zabić Nagini, mój panie?

- Ponieważ w swej dziecinnej naiwności sądzi, że to da mu nade mną przewagę. Ale czego nie wie, to tego, że za chwilę nawet Nagini nie będzie niezbędna. Za chwilę obejmę władzę nad Kosturem Śmierci, Różdżką Przeznaczenia. Za chwilę zabiorę tę władzę tobie, Severusie, tak jak ty zabrałeś ją Dumbledore'owi i już nic mnie nie powstrzyma. Nie można tego zrobić inaczej – powiedział Voldemort. – Muszę przejąć władzę nad różdżką, Severusie. Władzę nad różdżką i ostatecznie władzę nad Potterem.  


o-o-o 

Harry ciasno obejmował ją ramionami, a Ron zasłaniał dłonią jej usta. Walczyła z nimi zawzięcie, zatapiając zęby w ręce Rona tuż pod jego kciukiem i wciskając łokieć pod żebra Harry'ego, kopiąc wściekle jego kolana, ale chłopcy trzymali ją mocno w milczeniu. Deski zamykały wejście do tunelu, ale większość pokoju wciąż była widoczna. Obserwowali z przerażeniem, jak Voldemort za pomocą Czarnej Różdżki rozszerza dziwną, lśniącą kulę, w której była zamknięta Nagini. Kula okryła ramiona i głowę Snape'a, a wąż owinął się wokół niego niemal czule, jakby dobrze znał ulubionego sługę swego Pana, pocierając gładką, trójkątną głową jego policzek.

Voldemort syknął w wężomowie, a ramiona Harry'ego spięły się wokół Hermiony, tak że dziewczyna miała wrażenie, że pękną jej żebra. Wiedziała, co zostało powiedziane.

- Żegnaj, Severusie – powiedział lodowato Voldemort, a gdy Nagini zatopiła kły w gardle Snape'a, z wnętrza bańki wydostał się krzyk, który będzie prześladował Hermionę w snach do końca życia. Dziewczyna poczuła, że uginają się pod nią nogi; stała jedynie dzięki Harry'emu, którego ramiona ją podtrzymywały. Obserwowała, nie potrafiąc odwrócić wzroku, jak jej mąż upadł na ziemię, jak jego krew i dziwna, srebrzysta substancja płynęły strumyczkami w jej stronę, żłobiąc ślady w pokrytej kurzem podłodze. Voldemort ponownie machnął różdżką i wyszedł z pokoju z klatką Nagini toczącą się za nim.

Harry i Ron trzymali Hermionę jeszcze przez chwilę. Puścili ją, dopiero gdy odgłos kroków Voldemorta ucichł. Upadła całym ciężarem na deski, wgniatając je i biegnąc w stronę Snape'a. Opadła na kolana, pochylając się i przyciskając dłoń do jego gardła. Czuła jego krew, śliską i ciepłą substancję płynącą pod bezużytecznym uciskiem jej ręki, czuła, jak krew tryska w rytm ostatnich uderzeń jego serca.

- Severusie, nie. Severusie, nie – powiedziała, jakby słowa były amuletem mogącym wszystko odwrócić. – Severusie, nie...

Jego dłoń bezsilnie przesuwała się po jego torsie._ Może ubranie jest zbyt ciasne, może gdyby ułatwić mu oddychanie... _bełkotał jej umysł. Złapała kołnierz jego szaty i pociągnęła, odrywając guziki, które potoczyły się po drewnianej podłodze z chrzęstem mieszającym się z jej mamrotaniem.

- Severusie, nie. Severusie, błagam, nie.

- Butelka – wydusił z siebie. – Potter. – Krew ciekła z kącików jego ust i za chwilę Hermiona będzie musiała zrozumieć to, na co nie miała siły, a mianowicie, że jej mąż minął już punkt, do którego mogła go uratować, że wszystko, co mogła zrobić, to patrzeć w jego oczy, gdy umierał.

- Butelka?

Ponownie uniósł rękę, jeszcze słabiej niż wcześniej. Zaczęła przeszukiwać dłońmi jego szatę, aż w końcu znalazła szczątki niewielkiej butelki.

- Potter – powiedział ponownie, tym razem dziwnym, gardłowym głosem, który sprawił, że chciała nim potrząsnąć. _Przestań, Severusie, przerażasz mnie. Przestań natychmiast_, pomyślała. _Wlej tę krew tam, gdzie jej miejsce, i usiądź prosto albo nigdy więcej się do ciebie nie odezwę. _

Spojrzała gwałtownie na Harry'ego błagalnym wzrokiem.

- Proszę... Proszę, cokolwiek to jest, weź to... Weź to i idź. On chce, żebyś to wziął.

Wyciągnęła różdżkę i wyczarowała małą, kryształową buteleczkę, identyczną jak ta, która potłuczona leżała ukryta w szatach Snape'a.

Dłoń Harry'ego musnęła jej palce, gdy chłopak sięgnął po buteleczkę. Nie wzdragał się przed krwią, która ubrudziła opuszki jego palców, za co była mu wdzięczna, ale nie potrafiła powiedzieć nic poza:

- Weź to i idź... Idź, proszę, zrób cokolwiek on potrzebuje.

Ron stał w kącie, opierając się plecami o ścianę, blady i przerażony.

- Hermiono, nie chcemy cię zostawiać...

- Idźcie – powtórzyła.

Harry pochylił się i zaczął przelewać srebrzystą substancję do butelki.

- To są wspomnienia do myślodsiewni – mruknął bardziej do siebie.

- Wspomnienia do myślodsiewni – powtórzyła głupio.

- Popatrz... na... mnie – szepnął Snape, a ona odwróciła się, żeby spojrzeć w oczy męża. Poczuła, jak wślizguje się do jej umysłu. Chciała mu powiedzieć, żeby przestał, żeby oszczędzał siły, ale nie mogła odwrócić wzroku, oderwać się od najczarniejszych z czarnych oczu, które sprawiały, że stawała się naga i bezbronna.

_Kocham cię, Hermiono. _

Krzyknęła, wiedząc, że nigdy by tego nie powiedział... Nigdy, nigdy by tego nie powiedział, gdyby miał chociaż odrobinę nadziei. Jej krzyk najwyraźniej zerwał połączenie, odbił się echem w ich umysłach i rozbrzmiał w pomieszczeniu, w którym byli już tylko oni. Harry i Ron ich zostawili.

Jej dłonie przesunęły się po jej własnych szatach. Rozpięła je szarpnięciem, w dziwny sposób upodabniając je do jego szat. Zauważyła, że jego oczy rozszerzają się, gdy wyciągnęła fiolkę z kieszonki na piersi, w której dotąd spoczywała.

- Nie – wydyszał, ale gdy spojrzała w jego oczy, szukając znaczenia, odkryła, że są puste i płytkie. Snape, jego iskra, jego życie... Wszystko odeszło.

Nie było słów, żadnych myśli w jej głowie, kiedy podważała paznokciem korek w buteleczce. Nie myślała o niczym. Marzyła o bezkresnym niebie, o ścianie świeżo pomalowanej na biało, o spokojnej powierzchni jeziora. Tak jak ją uczył, wepchnęła wszystko pod grubą powierzchnię umysłu, gdy przysuwała fiolkę do jego twarzy i wlewała eliksir do jego ust. Przycisnęła dłoń do ogromnej, postrzępionej rany na jego gardle, żeby mikstura w żaden sposób się nie wydostała. Czekała tak długo, że zaczęła się obawiać, że buteleczka nie zawierała nic poza nadzieją, która miała ją zmusić do działania.

Wpatrywała się w jego bladą twarz, bledszą niż kiedykolwiek ze względu na utratę krwi, wspominając łuki jego brwi, pochyłość i zakrzywienie jego nosa, ostro zarysowane kości policzkowe. Jego cienkie wargi, piękne, czarne włosy, które leżały na jego szyi oblepione krzepnącą krwią.

Uniosła różdżkę i wyczarowała szmatkę i trochę wody, tak jak zrobiła tak dawno temu w jego komnatach, kiedy się nim zajmowała. Zaczęła delikatnie obmywać jego skórę, odsuwając kosmyki włosów i czyszcząc ranę. Nie potrafiła wyjaśnić, dlaczego to robi, chyba tylko po to, żeby robić cokolwiek, bo w przeciwnym wypadku siedziałaby tu aż do końca świata, czekając, aż on się obudzi.

_Obudzi się. _Wstrząsnął nią suchy szloch, gdy uświadomiła sobie głupotę tego, co robiła. Czekała na to, aż martwy mężczyzna ożyje. Nagle wszystko, co wiedziała o magii, wydało jej się długim i raczej infantylnym marzeniem. Czarownica? Uważała się za czarownicę? Machała magiczną różdżką, a rzeczy tak po prostu pojawiały się z powietrza? Łyżeczka do herbaty pełna jakiegoś płynu mogła wskrzesić człowieka? Naprawdę tu była czy wciąż miała pięć lat i spała w bujanym fotelu stojącym na werandzie w domu jej rodziców, śniąc ulubione sny w blasku słońca? Łzy się nie pojawiały, ale bólu czekającego pod powierzchnią, aby się ujawnić, było pod dostatkiem i aż zadrżała, gdy nią zawładnął.

- Severusie! – krzyknęła. – Severusie, do cholery!

Ale odpowiedział jej głos Voldemorta, nie Snape'a. Poderwała się na równe nogi, gdy ten dźwięk rozbrzmiał wokół niej, przekonana, że pochodzi z wnętrza chaty. Trzymała różdżkę przed sobą, kiedy odwracała się, szukając źródła zimnego wysokiego głosu.

- Walczyliście mężnie. Lord Voldemort potrafi docenić odwagę. Ponieśliście jednak wielkie straty. Jeśli wciąż będziecie się opierać, umrzecie wszyscy, jedno po drugim. Nie tego chcę. Każda przelana kropla czarodziejskiej krwi to niepotrzebna strata. Lord Voldemort jest łaskawy. Nakazuję moim oddziałom natychmiastowy odwrót. Macie godzinę. Zajmijcie się z godnością zmarłymi. Opatrzcie rannych. 

Hermiona podeszła do szklanej ściany, która wychodziła na zamek i wyjrzała przez nią. Trochę dalej wciąż szalał pożar, a stosy nierównych kształtów, które uznała za ciała, zaścielały błonia. Nic się nie ruszało. Przez chwilę miała wrażenie, że jest ostatnią żyjącą osobą na świecie.

-  Zwracam się teraz, Harry Potterze, bezpośrednio do ciebie. Pozwoliłeś swoim

przyjaciołom umrzeć, zamiast zmierzyć się ze mną. Zaczekam godzinę w Zakazanym

Lesie. Jeśli przed upływem tego czasu nie stawisz się przede mną i nie poddasz się, bitwa

rozgorzeje na nowo. I tym razem sam wezmę w niej udział, Harry Potterze. Odnajdę cię i

ukarzę każdego mężczyznę, każdą kobietę i każde dziecko, starających się zasłonić cię

przede mną. Masz godzinę. 

Odwróciła się do Snape'a i serce podeszło jej do gardła ze strachu i radości na jego widok. Siadał, gardło miał znowu gładkie i całe, a w ręce ściskał pustą buteleczkę po Vita Secundusie. Wskrzesiła zmarłego. 

o-o-o 

Pierwszy oddech przypominał trochę najgłębsze ziewnięcie w życiu. Powietrze wypełniło jego płuca, a to uczucie było tak perwersyjnie przyjemne, że ziewnął, tylko po to by poczuć, jak jego klatka piersiowa się rozszerza, jak koszula rozciąga się na jego piersi i jak zakończenia nerwowe w jego ciele mrowią. Powietrze smakowało kurzem i stęchlizną, było ostre i przepyszne. Oddychał głęboko, dopóki nie przestało mu szumieć w uszach i zaczął być świadomy słabego światła.

Myślał, że ma zamknięte oczy, aż zamrugał i powieki otarły się o suche gałki oczne. Kłujące łzy rozlały się pod powiekami, ułatwiając ich poruszanie się. Leżał cicho, podczas gdy jego ciało powoli przyzwyczajało się do mroku.

Głos Voldemorta rozbrzmiał wokół niego, co wydawało się dziwnie właściwe.

_Voldemort jest, był i zawsze będzie , _pomyślał w jakimś dziwnym, dziecinnym skojarzeniu. _Początkiem i końcem. _

Czarny Pan mówił do Harry'ego Pottera i to było dobre. Oznaczało, że wszystko toczy się zgodnie z planem. Potter żył. Potter dostał wiadomość, pójdzie do Voldemorta... Przed upływem godziny, tak. Wszystko się skończy przed upływem godziny.

Ale coś majaczyło na krawędzi jego umysłu. Coś ciemnego i niepokojącego. Coś było nie tak, jakaś część planu została zniszczona. Gdzie był? Skąd wiedział, że Czarnego Pana nie ma w tym pomieszczeniu, ale za to był tu ktoś inny. Coś... Miał mgliste wspomnienia... Wąż, ból... Okropne ukąszenie, uczucie zgniatania klatki piersiowej... Potrzeba pozostania przy zmysłach, powiedzenia Hermionie... Niepewnie podniósł rękę do gardła i nie poczuł krwawej, poszarpanej pozostałości szyi, ale własną skórę, nienaruszoną i zdrową.

Hermiona.

Odwrócił głowę. Jego mięśnie poruszały się zupełnie łatwo. Zobaczył ją przy oknie, ale nie odezwał się, zamiast tego przesuwając dłońmi po podłodze wokół siebie, szukając małej fiolki, która potwierdziłaby chorą, zimną pewność wypełniającą jego żyły jak nowa krew. Użyła na nim eliksiru Pottera.

Kiedy jego palce dotknęły buteleczki, pozwolił sobie na podniesienie się. Usiadł i wpatrywał się w puste naczynie niewiele większe od jego małego palca, a jednak zawierające dotąd coś wystarczająco potężnego, żeby wszystko zniszczyć. Żył. Żył, podczas gdy Potter pozostawał w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie. Żył i _po co_? Był bezużyteczny. Czarny Pan sądził, że jest martwy - nie mógł już szpiegować. A nawet gdyby Potterowi się udało, życie, jakie znał, zostało bezpowrotnie zniszczone, jego dom w zamku opuszczony. Zakon wtrąci go do Azkabanu. W najlepszym wypadku. Nic dla niego nie pozostało. Dlaczego ona to zrobiła?

- Severus – szepnęła. Mógł usłyszeć w jej głosie niepewną radość, wahanie euforii.

- Coś ty narobiła? – zapytał, nie patrząc na nią.

- Severusie, dzięki Bogu. Myślałam, że nie zadziałało. Już doszłam do wniosku, że to wszystko działo się tylko w mojej głowie, że...

Gniew zaczął w nim narastać. To powinna być jego szansa. Ostateczna pokuta! Powinien uniknąć piekła przez to, co poświęcił, powinien stać się sobą. A później, później może znowu zasłużyłby na jej miłość, mógłby spotkać się z nią po drugiej stronie... Mogliby mieć szansę. Ale teraz...

- Coś ty narobiła?

Zamknęła usta, a jej oczy rozszerzyły się ze strachu, kiedy wstał na nogi.

Teraz ona będzie żyć albo umrze w bitwie, ale tak czy inaczej bez niego. Nie było tam dla niego miejsca. Nic. Jeśli przeżyje, pewnie czeka go wyrok, kara, proces albo ukrywanie się. Życie bez magii, a on nie mógł, _nie dałby rady _tego znieść… Albo śmierć... Śmierć tchórza. Bieg w jej stronę w ciemnościach albo odebranie sobie życia na tej brudnej podłodze, niszcząc wszelkie szanse na zbawienie, które mógł mieć.

Dlaczego wciąż patrzyła na niego tym przerażonym wzrokiem? Czy nie widziała, na co go skazała? Kontynuacja życia w piekle... Niekończące się lata, czekanie... Powinien oddać życie, żeby ratować Pottera i zasłużyć sobie na odpoczynek, na koniec bólu.

Wyciągnęła ręce, szydząc z życia, miłości, wolności i rzeczy, których nigdy nie będzie miał, _nigdy , _przez to, co zrobiła. Pragnął ją zranić, pociąć, wściec się i zniszczyć ją słowami, obserwować, jak nadzieja w jej oczach gaśnie, tak jak ta w jego sercu znikała z każdym kolejnym uderzeniem. Ale nie mógł znaleźć na to siły, więc jedynie spojrzał na nią, chcąc uświadomić jej wagę tej zdrady.

- Wierzyłem ci – powiedział. – Ten eliksir był dla Pottera i ja ci uwierzyłem. – Odwrócił się od niej w stronę przyszłości, której nie mógł sobie wyobrazić.


	41. Chapter 41

Dziękuję bardzo za wszystkie komentarze i przepraszam za poślizg; niestety raczej nie będzie lepiej, bo studiuję i ciężko z czasem.

Betowała Morwena

Tekst podkreślony jest cytatem z Insygii.

**Rozdział 40**

Huczało jej w uszach. Nic poza tym. Omiotła spojrzeniem mały, brudny pokój, w którym stała. Na ułamek sekundy jej wzrok zatrzymał się na tapecie odklejającej się od ściany; na grubej warstwie kurzu zalegającego na podłodze zaplamionej czarną, zasychającą krwią; na połamanych deskach, które wcześniej zamykały wejście do tunelu… Ale tak naprawdę nic nie widziała. Jej wnętrze było puste.

Nie płakała. Wydawało się, że wszystkie jej emocje były uwięzione... zamknięte na zawsze za ścianą, która powstała w jej umyśle po śmierci Snape'a. Głowa dziewczyny wydawała się być ciężka, jej ruchy bezmyślne i powolne. Pomyślała, że powinna się przespać.

Odwróciła się i spojrzała na oszkloną ścianę. Hogwart wciąż płonął niczym olbrzymi stos pogrzebowy, ale nie poczuła na ten widok wściekłości ani żalu. _Będę musiała tam __wrócić, _pomyślała.

Powoli zrobiła pierwszy krok, a później następny. Kiedy przechodziła przez środek pokoju, była pewna, że gdy nadepnie na krew Snape'a, tama pęknie, ale nic się nie stało. To była tylko podłoga. Tylko skórzane buty. _Chodzenie to po prostu kontrolowany upadek, _pomyślała bezwiednie. Gdzie to przeczytała?

Wyszła na korytarz i zeszła po schodach, słuchając stukotu swoich obcasów odbijającego się echem od kamiennej posadzki. Musiała się lekko schylić, wchodząc do tunelu i patrzyła na podłogę, po której przechodziła. Kiedy dotarła do wyjścia, z roztargnieniem zaczarowała gałąź, żeby nacisnęła narośl na pniu i uspokoiła wierzbę bijącą, po czym wyszła przez dziurę na dziwnie ciche błonia Hogwartu. _Wszyscy muszą być w środku, _pomyślała. _Godnie zajmują się zmarłymi._

Zamek wyłonił się zza drzew tuż przed nią i poczuła coś w rodzaju wzruszenia. Ogarnęły ją jakieś nienazwane emocje, kiedy po raz pierwszy ujrzała zniszczenia budowli, która zdawała się wcześniej być niezniszczalna i wieczna. Część wschodniego skrzydła została niemal zrównana z ziemią. Dziewczyna automatycznie podeszła do ruin, omijając ogień, wybierając drogę prowadzącą dookoła kamiennych brył leżących w trawie. Kiedy dotarła do okien, przycisnęła dłoń do ściany, jakby szukając pulsu albo oceniając, czy to, co widzi, jest prawdziwe. Hogwart zraniony. Naruszony.

Nie miała siły wspinać się do zamku tak jak to zrobili Śmierciożercy, więc ruszyła wzdłuż muru, aż dotarła do wejścia do głównego hollu. Drzwi wciąż były zamknięte, więc użyła kilku zaklęć, próbując je otworzyć. Wydawało jej się bardzo ważne, żeby wszystko robić w odpowiedni sposób.

Ale w końcu musiała pogodzić się z tym, że drzwi się nie otworzą. Podeszła do okna, którym wyszła na zewnątrz, i usunęła pozostałości szkła. Ostrożnie wspięła się na parapet i wśliznęła do zamku.

Słyszała ciche głosy, stłumione szlochy rozpaczy i bólu, okrzyki ulgi, gdy członkowie rodzin odnajdywali się nawzajem. Zatrzymała się przy drzwiach do Wielkiej Sali i obserwowała. Nie chciała wchodzić do środka; nie chciała zostać zauważona. To miejsce... Czuła, że to... Za dużo. Zbyt wiele uczuć. Ludzie mówiliby do niej; dotykaliby jej, a to zdawało się być złe i odrażające. Nie chciała mówić ani dotykać. Nie chciała nic z tych rzeczy... Zupełnie nic. Mężczyzna, którego nie znała, przesunął się, a ona zobaczyła Lupina leżącego na podłodze... Lupin! Lupin, którego maleńki synek dopiero się urodził; Lupin, który nie mógł wyobrazić sobie miejsca, gdzie nie byłby nienawidzony, ale mimo to ciągle walczył. Lupin nie żył? Jeśli Lupin zginął, każdy mógł zginąć. Absolutnie każdy. Nie było żadnego porządku, sposobu na zracjonalizowanie... Jakim cudem ona przeżyła, skoro Lupin poległ?

Zobaczyła Weasleyów - grupę rudowłosych ludzi, stłoczonych nad czymś, czego nie mogła dojrzeć. Widziała Ginny, która zgięła się w pół, jakby odbierając uderzenie i Rona, który otoczył ją ramionami. Patrzyła na każdą twarz po kolei. Kogo brakowało? Artur, Molly, George, Ron, Ginny, Percy, Charlie, Fleur i Bill... Przez chwilę nie mogła myśleć; brakujące imię błąkało się gdzieś w jej umyśle. Co sprawiło, że twarz pana Weasleya tak dziwnie wyglądała? Ludzkie twarze nie mogą tak wyglądać. Czy to Harry? Gdzie był...

Odwróciła głowę i oparła się o ścianę, czując, jak uginają jej się kolana. Fred. To był pieprzony Fred Weasley. Popłynęły łzy, które dotąd były głęboko ukryte. Pojawił się ból, przez który niemal rozpadła się na dwie części. I po raz pierwszy Hermiona zrozumiała, że cokolwiek powie, bez względu na to, w co wierzyła, nigdy tak naprawdę nie mogła sobie wyobrazić, że któreś z nich umrze. Jak mogli umierać, skoro byli dobrzy? Jak mogli umierać, skoro ich _znała? _I nagle uświadomiła sobie, że nigdy nie powinno jej się powierzyć Vita Secundusa, bo gdyby teraz miała choć odrobinę, z pewnością podałaby go Fredowi. Zrobiłaby wszystko, co mogłoby zmienić wyraz twarzy pana Weasleya, co powstrzymałoby ją od wyobrażania sobie, jak poczuje się George, budząc się po raz pierwszy na świecie bez swojego bliźniaka.

Nikt nie słyszał krzyku, który ją rozdarł, ponieważ nie przeszedł jej przez gardło. Był zbyt potężny, żeby się wydostać i dlatego rozbrzmiewał teraz w niej, aż poczuła, że zaraz wyrwie w niej dziurę. Zacisnęła powieki, żeby nie widzieć ludzi w pomieszczeniu, ludzi, których twarze nie dalej niż przed godziną wyrażały siłę i determinację. Wszystko było zniszczone. Wszystko.

Jeśli mijał czas, nie wiedziała ile. Ron odnalazł jej dłoń, a powieki Hermiony otworzyły się, żeby spojrzeć w jego niebieskie oczy. Były zaczerwienione i opuchnięte, ale pełne zdecydowania, które ją opuściło. Patrzenie w te oczy bolało; bolała nadzieja, którą wciąż można było w nich dostrzec. _Twój brat zginął!_ chciała do niego krzyknąć. _Dlaczego patrzysz na mnie w ten sposób?_

- Hermiono, Harry właśnie wyszedł. Myśli, że go nie widziałem, myśli, że pójdzie sam. Chodź.

Podniósł ją na nogi i wepchnął miecz Gryffindra w jej dłonie. Przez chwilę sprawiał wrażenie, jakby się dławił.  
- Idiota… poszedł bez miecza.

Poszła za nim do wyjścia z zamku i przeszła przez trawnik. Ile niekończących się razy przejdzie tej nocy przez błonia? Ile będzie musiała wytrzymać?

- Ron – zaczęła. Chciała powiedzieć mu o eliksirze, o tym, że była nadzieja, a teraz nie ma już żadnej, że podążają za Harrym, który był skazany na śmierć, ale nie mogła zmusić się do wypowiedzenia tych słów.

- On ma władzę nad różdżką, Hermiono – powiedział chłopak, jakby wyczuwając jej myśli. – I wie, co robi. Wie, że...

- A widział to? Widział to, co się dzieje? Lupin, Colin, Padma, _twój cholerny brat, Ronaldzie? _

- Tak, widział. Widział w drodze do gabinetu dyrektora. Wie, Hermiono. Chodź.

_Gabinet dyrektora. _Złapała przyjaciela za ramię.

- On zamierza się poddać – szepnęła. – Wspomnienia... Ron, Dumbledore powiedział Snape'owi, zmusił go do obietnicy, że przekaże to Harry'emu... – Jej twarz się skurczyła. – Harry jest horkruksem. Blizna jest horkruksem. Dumbledore powiedział Snape'owi, że Harry będzie musiał się poświęcić, że będzie musiał... – Jej głos stał się piskliwy i histeryczny, aż w końcu się załamał, tak że nie mogła powiedzieć nic więcej.

Ron stał, przyglądając się jej w świetle księżyca.

- Dlatego poszedł sam.

Nie odpowiedziała. Ron otworzył usta, a ona oczekiwała, że z wściekłością zapyta, od jak dawna wiedziała i dlaczego im nie powiedziała.

- Musimy iść po pozostałych.

- Co takiego?

- Nie zamierzam pozwolić mu umrzeć w samotności, Hermiono. Musimy iść po pozostałych. Jeśli różdżka nie zadziała... – Ron urwał. – Jeśli nie zadziała, chcę, żeby ostatnią rzeczą, którą zobaczy...

Hermiona odwróciła się. Twarz Rona była skrzywiona z wściekłości i żalu, a ona nie mogła na to patrzeć.

- Chcę, żeby wiedział, że to skończyliśmy. Że skończyliśmy zadanie.

Potaknęła w milczeniu, a Ron pomknął przez błonia w stronę zamku. Po chwili frontowe drzwi się otworzyły, a ci, którzy zostali w środku, wysypali się na zewnątrz. Ron biegł na czele z Ginny obok siebie. Na jej twarzy Hermiona zobaczyła okropną determinację i w ułamku sekundy zrozumiała, że musiała wyglądać tak samo, kiedy wbiegła w grupę dementorów, spiesząc do męża.

Kiedy pojawili się pozostali - Kingsley, Tonks, Molly Weasley, Blaise, Neville, Luna i Flitwick, Charlie, Dean, Seamus i Dedalus Diggle, Sturgis Podmore i Oliver Wood... Kiedy ruszyli do ataku na Zakazany Las, Hermiona również zaczęła biec. Nie zatrzymała się, żeby przemyśleć, jak znajdą Harry'ego, ale po prostu biegła, wydeptując ścieżkę w poszyciu.

Las rozbrzmiewał głosami - ciężko było się zorientować… zrozumieć, co ściga. Ale centaury ominęły ją, biegnąc z podniesionymi łukami, więc Hermiona instynktownie podążyła za nimi. Jeśli w lesie było coś obcego, centaury będą wiedziały gdzie. Przebiegły obok legowiska akromantul, obok kryjówki Graupa i nagle całe stado zatrzymało się przed polaną. Hermiona pośliznęła się, zatrzymując się tuż za nimi. Pozostali stłoczyli się obok niej i mogła wyczuć strach, pot i krew; w ciemności słyszała krzyki pełne wściekłości i przerażenia. Gromki, wojenny płacz Hagrida... A ponad wszystkim głos Harry'ego:

- Zatrzymajcie się! Wszyscy się zatrzymajcie!

- Nie – powiedział Voldemort, a jego głos nie tyle wzniósł się ponad gwarem, co go przeciął. – Pozwól im podejść. Pozwól im patrzeć, Harry Potterze. Pozwól im patrzeć, jak ich bohater ginie z mojej ręki.

Ron przepchnął się między centaurami i wbiegł w krąg zamaskowanych Śmierciożerców, a Hermiona podążyła za nim, trzymając nad głową wzniesiony miecz, ale Voldemort minął ich bez większego zainteresowania. Zmierzył wzrokiem niespokojny, przerażony tłum, aż namierzył cel. Podniósł lewą rękę i machnął palcami w przywołującym geście. Profesor Trelawney przesunęła się w jego stronę, jakby przyciągał ją niewidzialnymi sznurkami; jej twarz była blada i spięta.

- Ty – powiedział.

Potrząsnęła głową w czymś w rodzaju przerażonego zaprzeczenia.

- Tak, ty. Niech mi pani powie, pani profesor. Czy to jest chłopiec, który według pani przepowiedni mógłby mnie pokonać? – Machnął ręką w teatralnym geście, wskazując na Harry'ego, który stał przerażony, ale wyprostowany na środku polany. Twarz chłopaka płonęła dziwnym połączeniem rezygnacji i wściekłości.

- Nie słyszę – powiedział Voldemort, a Hermiona odwróciła się tyłem do przedstawienia, które odgrywał. – Zapytałem, czy ten chłopiec według pani przepowiedni mógłby mnie pokonać?

Profesor Trelawney nie odezwała się. Jej usta były zaciśnięte w cienką, białą linię. Kobieta trzęsła się ze strachu. Hermiona zastanowiła się przez chwilę, czy ona w ogóle wiedziała, o kim mówiła, wygłaszając przepowiednię, jeżeli w ogóle ją pamiętała.

Voldemort niecierpliwie machnął różdżką, a profesor Trelawney zatoczyła się do tyłu.

- Lord Voldemort jest zniecierpliwiony twoją gierką – powiedział. – Odpowiadaj.

Oczy Trelawney zrobiły się jeszcze większe niż zwykle. Ale wciąż zaciskała usta. Jej prawa ręka uniosła się i potarła pierś, jakby przykrywając miejsce, w które została zraniona.

- Odpowiedz! – ryknął Voldemort, ale stara kobieta wciąż milczała. Łzy spłynęły jej po policzkach, jednak usta pozostały zamknięte.

- Ha – Voldemort wydyszał z wściekłością. – To nie ma znaczenia. Przez te wszystkie lata ochraniał cię Dumbledore, Sybillo Trelawney. Lord Voldemort czekał od bardzo dawna, żeby cię zabić. Ciekawe, jak to było żyć w moim zamku w tym roku, _pani profesor, _wiedząc, że w każdej chwili mogę po ciebie przyjść... Ale oczywiście – Czarny pan zachichotał bez cienia wesołości – zapominam o twoich przechwalonych umiejętnościach. Podejrzewam, że _wiedziałaś_, że ten dzień nadchodzi. _Avada Kedavra._

Profesor Trelawney upadła na ziemię, gdy uderzył w nią promień zielonego światła. Wydawało się, że na to czekał tłum zebrany wokół Czarnego Pana. Ci, którzy podczas jego przemówienia stali milczący i oczarowani, nagle rzucili się naprzód, rozpoczynając pojedynki, jakich Hermiona dotąd nie widziała.

Śmierć wisiała w powietrzu, a promienie zielonego światła tańczyły wszędzie wokół. Hermiona walczyła, w jednej ręce trzymając miecz, a w drugiej różdżkę. Odparła atak i uderzyła w szczupłą, zakapturzoną Śmierciożerczynię, której zaklęcia zdawały się strzelać bez przerwy, uderzając w ziemię przed Hermioną, podczas gdy ta usiłowała ich unikać.

Walka była cicha, zacięta. Klątwa paląca rzucona przez Hermionę trafiła w lewe ramię kobiety, która syknęła i upadła. Hermiona rozejrzała się, przyglądając się bitwie. Została zepchnięta na bok przez Ginny, która cofała się, walcząc z Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix wygrywała i Hermiona przygotowała się, żeby rzucić zaklęcie z boku, ale szalona czarownica upadła nagle na ziemię, trafiona przez błysk światła, którego źródła Hermiona nie potrafiła namierzyć.

- Gaaa! – Głos Ginny był przerażający, niemal krwiożerczy. – Następnego wykończę sama, dziękuję bardzo! – wrzasnęła i odwróciła się, żeby pomóc Lunie, która walczyła z Fenrirem Greybackiem. Różdżka Luny zakręciła się pięknie w jej dłoniach, wysyłając deszcz błyszczących, niebieskich iskier, które najwyraźniej go zdekoncentrowały. Na chwilę przestał walczyć, próbując je złapać. Ginny wykorzystała okazję i uderzyła go w pierś Drętwotą tak silną, że Hermiona była pewna, że zginął.

- To za Billa, ty pojebany wariacie! – wrzasnęła Ginny i Hermiona uświadomiła sobie, że dotarli do punktu, w którym nawet ci, których znała najlepiej, bez wahania zabijali.

Wszystkie zwyczaje wojenne zniknęły i Hermiona nie żałowała rzucenia Drętwoty w plecy Dołohova, kiedy ten atakował Rona ani nadepnięcia na jego twarz, nieruchomą, wpatrującą się w niebo. Złamała mu nos obcasem, kiedy ruszyła, żeby zając się Traversem. Ale Ron przetoczył się, ścinając ją z nóg, tak że ledwie zdążyła przed upadkiem odrzucić miecz. Powietrze opuściło jej płuca ze świstem, kiedy uderzyła klatką piersiową o ziemię. Obserwowała z pełną przerażenia fascynacją, jak Ron goni Draco Malfoya, wbiegając w tłum. Ale jej uwagę odwróciło coś, co sprawiło, że krew ścięła się w jej żyłach. Voldemort, który pozostawał nienaruszony, otoczony tarczą, której najwyraźniej nie dało się przebić, wypuścił Nagini z jej osłony. Wąż sunął niemal niezauważenie po zimnej, pokrytej liśćmi ziemi i chociaż Hermiona nie mogła tego słyszeć przez panujący wokół hałas, poczuła pewność, że Czarny Pan właśnie wybrał broń, że przemówił do węża w wężomowie, używając tych samych słów, których użył w odniesieniu do Snape'a w chacie.

Nie poderwała się na nogi, tylko wstała cicho i płynnie. Ostrożnie stąpała po liściach, przesuwając się równolegle do ogromnego węża, który mijał pojedynkujących się. Harry walczył z Rabastanem Lestrange'em, który desperacko próbował go uwięzić, więc na ziemi wokół nich leżały dziesiątki magicznych lin przypominających węże. Nagini przemknęła bezdźwięcznie w stronę Harry'ego, a Hermiona zrobiła to samo, krążąc wśród walczących, aż w końcu miała czysty widok na węża. Nie mogła zawieść. Straciła eliksir - eliksir Harry'ego - a teraz musiała bronić jego życia. Nie pozwoli wężowi ugryźć dwa razy.

Kiedy Nagini zaczęła atakować, rozkładając ogromny kaptur, Hermiona popchnęła Harry'ego na ziemię. Uniosła miecz Gryffindora nad prawe ramię i rzuciła różdżkę na ziemię, żeby złapać rękojeść dwiema rękami. Opuściła miecz, wkładając w to całą swoją siłę, uderzając w węża z takim rozmachem, że odcięta głowa odskoczyła od reszty ciała i wylądowała u jej stóp. Przebiła głowę mieczem, przybijając ją do ziemi i podniosła wzrok, oszołomiona adrenaliną. Zobaczyła Harry'ego podnoszącego się z ziemi.

Patrzył na nią przez chwilę szeroko otwartymi oczami, podając jej różdżkę, po czym odwrócił się i oboje skupili wzrok na Czarnym Panu.

Voldemort szybował w ich stronę, a ci, którzy walczyli wokół niego, schodzili mu z drogi, jakby brali udział w misternie wyreżyserowanym przedstawieniu. Harry uniósł różdżkę.

o-o-o

Snape stał, zamaskowany, nie mogąc ruszyć się z miejsca, z opuszczoną różdżką. Wyszedł z Wrzeszczącej Chaty bez gotowego planu na to, dokąd iść, ale natychmiast skierował się do Zakazanego Lasu, przyciągnięty - jak zawsze - wezwaniem Czarnego Pana. Potter przeszedł obok niego tak blisko, że mógłby go dotknąć. Przez chwilę Snape czuł potrzebę, żeby to zrobić, żeby upewnić się, że chłopak żyje, że mogli mieć jakąś szansę. Skóra Pottera była blada, oczy - tak podobne do oczu jego matki - otoczone były ciemnymi sińcami. A jednak twarda szczęka Jamesa była zaciśnięta i chłopak szedł spokojnie na spotkanie z przeznaczeniem.

Gdy Potter zbliżył się do polany, na której stał Czarny Pan, Snape ruszył za nim, odmawiając myślenia o tym, co zostawia za sobą, wiedząc jedynie każdą cząstką swojego istnienia, że miał doświadczyć konfrontacji, na którą czekał całe życie. I wtedy las ożył ogłuszającym tupotem stóp. Snape obserwował ze zdziwieniem, jak pozostali członkowie Zakonu, obrońcy Hogwartu, mijają go; został uwięziony w tłumie ciał, które go przyciskały, przygotowując się do walki, zdeterminowane, żeby odwrócić przypływ. Kiedy zaczęła się bitwa, również uniósł różdżkę, chociaż nie było dla niego miejsca, chociaż żadna ze stron nie uznałaby go za przyjaciela. Walczył brutalnie, bezlitośnie, ogłuszając Śmierciożerców od tyłu, pomagając członkom Zakonu, którzy nigdy się nie dowiedzą, że tam był. Podczas gdy strzelał zaklęciami, wiedział, że bez względu na kamuflaż, istniało ogromne prawdopodobieństwo, że sam zostanie trafiony jakąś klątwą. Las był pełen walczących, a zaklęcia rzucano niemal na oślep. To nie miało znaczenia. Jedyne, co się liczyło, to fakt, że walczył… że umrze w walce. Nie będzie się chował, czekając niczym tchórz. Zobaczy koniec.

Kiedy Hermiona uniosła miecz i przebiła węża, wiedział. Wiedział, że nadszedł koniec, że Czarny Pan był gotów ujawnić ostateczną broń.

Wycofał się bezszelestnie w stronę drzew. Potrzebował dogodnego miejsca, z którego mógł obserwować ostateczną konfrontację, z którego mógł działać - jeśli byłoby to konieczne - niezauważony, żeby otaczający go ludzie nie byli przeszkodą. Ścisnął różdżkę w dłoni i rzucił na siebie zaklęcie rozpraszające jako dodatkową osłonę, po czym prześliznął się między Lucjuszem Malfoyem i Arturem Weasleyem, którzy stali ramię w ramię, zapominając o pojedynku, a skupiając uwagę na dwóch czarodziejach, którzy zaczęli krążyć wokół siebie jak wściekłe psy.

- Więc szlama zabiła mojego węża – powiedział Czarny Pan niemal przyjaznym tonem. Dźwięki bitwy zaczęły cichnąć, aż w końcu zupełnie umilkły, podczas gdy Voldemort kontynuował lodowatym, cichym głosem: – Szlama zabiła mojego węża, a tobie wydaje się, że to daje ci nade mną jakąś przewagę, czyż nie, Harry Potterze?

Potter odwrócił się od Czarnego Pana na chwilę i zwrócił do tłumu, szczególnie chyba do grupki Gryfonów, którzy stali tuż za kręgiem, który wydeptywał wraz z Voldemortem.

- Nie chcę, żebyście próbowali pomóc. To musi się stać. To muszę być ja. – Odwrócił się do Voldemorta i przemówił, a w ciszy jego głos rozbrzmiał jak dźwięk trąbki: – Wszystkie już zginęły – powiedział Potter. – Wszystkie twoje horkruksy – wypluł to słowo, jakby było czymś niesmacznym. – Znowu jesteś człowiekiem, Tomie Riddle, tak samo śmiertelnym jak ja.

Te słowa napełniły Snape'a przerażeniem. Czyżby chłopak nie wiedział? Nie dostał wiadomości albo ją zlekceważył? Każdy mięsień w ciele Snape'a spiął się, gdy mężczyzna uważnie obserwował Pottera w oczekiwaniu na jakiś znak. Jego różdżka była uniesiona... uniesiona! Chociaż Snape powiedział mu, przekazał dokładnie słowa Dumbledore'a...

- Ach, mylisz się. Nie potrzebuję horkruksów, żeby być nieśmiertelnym, Harry Potterze. Mniej niż godzinę temu zdobyłem broń potężniejszą niż to, co miałem wcześniej. Ale może już o niej wiesz. Może to poznajesz? – Podniósł różdżkę do góry, a Snape spojrzał na nią niemal wbrew własnej woli. Czarna Różdżka, różdżka Dumbledore'a, błyszczała, ciemna i długa, w świetle księżyca. Kilku członków Zakonu sapnęło, rozpoznając ją, jak sądził Snape, jednak nie rozumiejąc jej znaczenia.

Potter nic nie powiedział, utrzymując tempo, a Snape pomyślał, że zauważył na twarzy Czarnego Pana coś w rodzaju zmartwienia.

- Nie rozpoznajesz różdżki Dumbledore'a? Różdżki człowieka, który cię chronił, który upewnił się, że dożyjesz dzisiejszego dnia? Zabrałem różdżkę twojego mistrza, Harry Potterze, jego życie, już nikt cię nie ochroni. – Voldemort omiótł różdżką swoje ciało. – Tarcze nie będą już potrzebne. Ta różdżka dopełnia moją moc. Już nic nie może mnie skrzywdzić.

Potter się zatrzymał. Opuścił ręce wzdłuż ciała. Jego ton był zwyczajny, niemal pogodny, ale Snape zauważył że chłopiec drży gwałtownie, mimo że stara się to ukryć.

- To bardzo imponujące. Ale jesteś pewien, że różdżka należy do ciebie? Całkowicie pewien?

Twarz Czarnego Pana spięła się w wyrazie triumfu.

- Powiedziałem już, Potter, czyżbyś nie słuchał? Dzisiaj przejąłem władzę nad różdżką. Severus Snape leży martwy we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Zabrałem różdżkę Dumbledore'owi, a jej wierność od osoby, która go zabiła. Różdżka jest moja.

- Rozumiem – powiedział Potter. – Pytam tylko dlatego, że odniosłem wrażenie, że nie zawsze miałeś świadomość tego, co do ciebie należy.

Voldemort machnął niecierpliwie różdżką, jakby odganiał muchę.

- Zaczynasz mnie nudzić, Harry Potterze. Nudzą mnie twoje głupie gierki i insynuacje. Co to za nowy nonsens?

- Mężczyzna, któremu zabrałeś różdżkę... Mężczyzna, którego, jak twierdzisz, zabiłeś...

Snape nie mógł złapać oddechu. Czyżby Potter wiedział, że on żyje? Hermiona powiedziała mu, co zrobiła?

- Doprowadziłem do śmierci Albusa Dumbledore'a!

- Czyżby? Czy może Dumbledore zaplanował własną śmierć razem z mężczyzną, który, jak sądziłeś, należał do ciebie?

Blada skóra Voldemorta lekko zaróżowiła się z wściekłości. Czarnoksiężnik niemal drżał z pragnienia ataku.

- Kłamstwa – syknął.

- Snape nie był twój! – wrzasnął Potter, a mężczyzna, o którym mówili, mężczyzna, który zdołał dotrzeć do skraju polany, czuł się tak, jakby rozmawiali o kimś, o kim nigdy nie słyszał, o kimś obcym. - Snape był szpiegiem! Szpiegiem Dumbledore'a!

Voldemort zachichotał.

- Tak ci powiedział, Potter. Oczywiście, że tak powiedział. Ale Severus Snape był moim sługą. Aż do samego końca donosił mi o waszym położeniu, o waszych głupich planach...

- Doprawdy? Czy powiedział ci, że na polecenie Dumbledore'a dostarczył mi miecz, którym zabiłem twoje horkruksy? Czy wspomniał przypadkiem, że pomógł nam uciec z dworu...

- To nie ma znaczenia! – powiedział z wściekłością Voldemort. – Co za różnica, do kogo należał Snape? Jest martwy. Obaj są martwi, Snape i Dumbledore, a ja jestem żywy. Żyję i mam władzę nad Czarną Różdżką... Nad różdżką należącą do Śmierci.

- Więc mnie zabij.

Nad tłumem tych walczących dla światła przetoczył się jęk protestu. Hermiona objęła Ginny w pasie i przytrzymała w połowie płaczącą, w połowie wyrywającą się dziewczynę.

- Śmiało, zabij mnie, jeśli myślisz, że możesz. – Potter opuścił ręce po bokach.

Czarny Pan zawahał się jedynie przez ułamek sekundy, ale jego twarz była poważna i nieufna, gdy krzyknął:

- _Avada Kedavra_!

Z Czarnej Różdżki wystrzelił promień zielonego światła i Potter upadł na ziemię. Snape nie spuścił wzroku z paskudnej, podobnej do węża twarzy Czarnego Pana i zobaczył na niej strach, że dzieciak mimo wszystko miał rację, że coś powstrzyma go przed triumfem, ale gdy ciało Pottera zesztywniało, twarz Voldemorta rozżarzyła się przyjemnością i świadomością zwycięstwa.

Tłum przez chwilę czekał, jakby nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co się stało. Zarówno członkowie Zakonu, jak i Śmierciożercy wychylili się, żeby lepiej zobaczyć ciało Harry'ego Pottera. Krzyk przeciął noc, bardziej wstrząsający niż cokolwiek, co wcześniej słyszał. To był dźwięk umierającej nadziei i ciągłego bólu. Spojrzał na twarz swojej młodej żony i zobaczył pustkę, która go przeraziła. Zobaczył, jak dziewczyna puszcza Weasleyównę, której krzyk brzmiał jak dzwony pogrzebowe. Zobaczył Hermionę padającą na kolana przy Potterze.

Nie potrafił nazwać swoich uczuć. Brakowało mu słów mogących opisać koniec powodów, koniec możliwości, po prostu koniec. Stał jak posąg, zszokowany, jakby to w niego trafiła klątwa. A właściwie dlaczego miał być zdziwiony, skoro przez cały czas wiedzieli, że Ollivander może się mylić, że być może sama władza nad różdżką nie wystarczy? Czarny Pan użył klątwy zabijającej tak jak zrobił wiele lat temu, tak jak robił często w snach Snape'a. Klątwa zabijająca, przeciwko której nie zadziałałby Vita Secundus, a jego ofiara nie miałaby znaczenia.

Jego wzrok mimowolnie spoczął na Hermionie. Wyglądała, jakby była... odłączona. Przez sekundę mimowolnie pomyślał, że wie, dlaczego zrobiła to, co zrobiła, że być może zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że ta chwila nadejdzie i że nie może wyglądać inaczej.

Śmierciożercy zaczęli ponownie atakować Zakon, a Snape ujrzał Nimfadorę Tonks padającą z niemal zadowolonym wyrazem twarzy pod klątwą zabijającą. Ale Voldemort uniósł swoje chude, blade ramiona nad głowę i zażądał ciszy.

- Odsuńcie się – powiedział. – Przestańcie atakować. Nie chcę tej nocy przelewać więcej czarodziejskiej krwi. Pozwólcie im zobaczyć ich bohatera, dzieciaka, w którego wierzyli. Pozwólcie im przyjrzeć się ciału i zrozumieć, że to już koniec. Wygrałem.

Śmierciożercy odsunęli się i przez chwilę nikt się nie poruszył. Obrońcy Hogwartu stali, obezwładnieni szokiem, podczas gdy Hermiona położyła głowę na ramieniu Pottera, jakby przygotowując się, żeby umrzeć obok niego. Obserwował, jak zamyka czy. Snape poczuł przewrotną wdzięczność, gdy w końcu Molly Weasley podeszła do niej, uklękła i objęła ją, odciągając od Pottera, podczas gdy jej córka szlochała na ramieniu ojca. Nie mógł przetworzyć tego, co widział, a Czarny Pan obserwował wszystko z pogardą. Niewielkie pocieszenie w obliczu przegranej. Miłość, która się nie skończyła, ale ciągnęła ludzi prosto w otchłań.

Kiedy Potter wstał, kiedy podniósł różdżkę z ziemi, Snape pomyślał, że zwariował. Że strach i rozpacz odebrały mu resztki zdrowych zmysłów. Ale kiedy Potter uniósł różdżkę i machnął nią, kiedy promień zielonego światła uderzył w Czarnego Pana, Snape poczuł, jak klątwa przelatuje również przez niego, pozostawiając odczucie dziwnie podobne do bólu, chociaż może po prostu był to koniec bólu, który stał się tak znajomy, że Snape mylił go ze świadomością bycia żywym.

Nie patrzył na wrzeszczący tłum. Podniósł lewy rękaw, żeby obejrzeć ramię, które było tak gładkie i blade, że zdawało się świecić w ciemności. Coś urosło mu w gardle, nie pozwalając oddychać. Mrugał, łzy spływały po jego skórze, a on nic nie czuł. Odeszło. W końcu odeszło. Przez chwilę pragnął wbiec na polanę i pokazać jej, że może poczuć jej delikatne, małe dłonie przesuwające się po skórze, która nigdy więcej nie zapłonie, która nigdy więcej nie wezwie go do wykonywania okropnych rzeczy.

Na polanie przed nim panował chaos. Zakon - chociaż ten jeden jedyny raz - nie przerwał, żeby świętować, tylko zaatakował Śmierciożerców, rozbrajając, ogłuszając i wiążąc ich, wszyscy mieli w oczach jakąś sprawiedliwą furię, która tak rzadko pojawiała się w ich szeregach... Za oszołomienie, którego dopiero co doświadczyli… pragnęli odpłacić piekłem za chwile, gdy Potter zdawał się być martwy. Powietrze wypełniło się trzaskiem aportacji, gdy zamaskowani, którzy pozostali przy życiu, zaczęli uciekać, a Snape spojrzał ostatni raz na ciało dawnego pana, na jego szaloną, teraz pustą twarz, czerwone oczy - również puste i martwe. Było po wszystkim.

Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu Hermiony, ale nie widział jej. Wbiegła w nowy świat bez niego, poszła tam, gdzie on nie mógł pójść. Teraz zaczęła się jej przyszłość i próbował być za to wdzięczny. Zwycięstwo uderzyło go inaczej niż porażka, ale i jedno, i drugie niosło za sobą obietnicę świata, w którym nie było dla niego miejsca. Gdy pozostali zebrali się, żeby planować dalsze działania, teleportował się do jedynego miejsca, które mogło go przyjąć. 

o-o-o 

Kiedy Harry otworzył oczy, Hermiona nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Jej umysł, mimo że był umysłem kobiety, której dzieciństwo wypełniały cuda, był zwyczajnie nieprzygotowany na dwa zmartwychwstania w tak krótkim czasie, więc patrzyła zafascynowana na obraz, jaki produkował jej straumatyzowany mózg, aż obraz uniósł różdżkę, krzyknął Avada Kedavra! i zakończył wszystko.

Kiedy Kingsley wydał polecenia i wbiegł w krąg, Hermiona nie pobiegła, żeby zatrzymywać Śmierciożerców, tylko przylgnęła do Harry'ego, jakby był zrobiony z mgły, jakby mógł rozpłynąć się, gdyby nie trzymała go mocno w ramionach. Wiedziała, że Ron jest tuż obok, bo chłopak nie przestawał mamrotać: To zadziałało, to zadziałało, to zadziałało…, ale nie rozumiała, co te słowa mogą oznaczać ani co się właśnie działo. Stała, ogłupiała, otaczając Harry'ego ramionami. Ginny również stała obok i Hermiona była niejasno zmartwiona, że nie może ich zostawić samych, ale to było ważne, żeby obserwowała Harry'ego, bo takie było jej zadanie. Była teraz odpowiedzialna za jego życie... Ponieważ nie wykonała poleceń, oddała komuś innemu życie, które należało do Harry'ego.

Delikatne dłonie zaczęły odginać jej palce z bicepsów Harry'ego, ale potrząsnęła gwałtownie głową i spięła się, zamierzając trzymać go bez względu na wszystko, bez względu na tortury, jakie na nią czekały.

- Jedna ręka? Tylko jedna, dobrze? – zapytał Ron i z wahaniem pozwoliła mu na zdjęcie z Harry'ego jednej ręki.

- Nic więcej – odpowiedziała mu poważnie, a on uroczyście skinął głową.

- Harry – powiedział Ron.

Hermiona obserwowała, jak jej chłopcy patrzą na siebie oczami pełnymi łez, jak wolne ramię Harry'ego owija się wokół karku Rona. Poczuła, jak ściskają ją między sobą. Dziwny dźwięk opuścił usta Rona i dotarł do jej uszu, gdy tak stali, zszokowani niemal do utraty zmysłów, oszołomieni zwycięstwem, nie mogąc opuścić się nawzajem.

Pozwoliła sobie na łzy i osobiście uważała, że nigdy już nie przestanie płakać, że nie opuści klatki ramion Harry'ego i Rona, że przeżyje całe życie w ich uścisku. Zwycięstwo nie było słodkie. Było gęste i cierpkie jak krew, ostre jak miecz. Przylgnęła do Harry'ego i Rona i nie zamierzała ich puścić, nawet gdy odwrócili ją lekko i pokierowali w stronę zamku.


	42. Chapter 42

Dziękuję za komentarze :) Bardzo przepraszam za obsuwę, miałam nadzieję że na święta się wyrobimy, ale niestety... Zaliczenia, zaraz sesja... Następny rozdział przewiduję dopiero na koniec lutego/początek marca.

Betowała Morwena

Miłego czytania :)

**Rozdział 41**

Tym, co uderzyło go najbardziej, gdy stał sam w ciemności, była _niezmienność_. Absolutna niezmienność Spinner's End. Świat na zewnątrz właśnie zwrócił swoje wnętrzności; było to zarówno obce, jak i wspaniałe. Ale tutaj wciąż wirowały te same drobiny kurzu co wcześniej, zupełnie jakby znajdowały się w próżni. Tutaj nie musiał zapalać różdżki, by móc poruszać się po pokojach, będąc ślepym, śpiącym, pijanym... Martwym. To miejsce było jak klątwa, której nie da się zdjąć, jak jego własna skóra. To był dom. W końcu wrócił do domu.

Trzy kroki do kanapy. Usłyszał skrzypienie starych sprężyn, gdy usiadł na zatęchłych poduszkach. Co, na Merlina, tutaj robił - w domu, do którego nigdy nie chciał wrócić? Jego umysł podsunął mu krótką, gniewną odpowiedź: _Bo nie ma innego miejsca, do którego mógłbyś pójść. _Wojna się skończyła. Obaj jego mistrzowie byli martwi, Potter przeżył, a jednak on sam zamiast posiadać nieskończenie wiele pomysłów na życie, odkrył, że nie ma żadnego.

_Nieskończenie_ wiele pomysłów. Snape prychnął cicho. Co właściwie znaczyło to _nieskończenie wiele_? Czy mógłby znów stać się osiemnastoletnim chłopcem - przed nocą, podczas której ukląkł przed Czarnym Panem we dworze Malfoyów? Zawisłby ponownie nad zimną, kamienną podłogą, ubrany w pachnące, jedwabne szaty, unosząc lewą rękę niczym podarunek? Czy też może dostałby szansę, żeby wyrwać się i uciec?

Snape położył różdżkę na kolanach i podwinął lewy rękaw, pozwalając sobie na dotknięcie skóry, która przez dwadzieścia lat była dla niego zakazana, skóry, która w końcu ponownie należała do niego. Dotyk jego palców na ciele był tak intymny, tak elektryzujący jak masturbacja. Zamknął oczy i delektował się delikatnym łaskotaniem opuszków palców o rzadkie, krótkie włoski. Znowu jego własne.

A jednak wcale nie jego własne. Snape opuścił dłoń i uniósł różdżkę, w milczeniu przywołując należącą do jego matki karafkę z tłoczonego szkła, ciężką i bezwartościową. Możliwości, jakie miał, zdawały się być takie same jak wtedy, gdy był osiemnastolatkiem: upić się albo się nie upić. Poruszył palcami i zakurzona szklanka przeleciała przez pokój, zatrzymując się w jego dłoni. Nalał do niej sporą porcję alkoholu i nie bawiąc się w powolne sączenie bursztynowego płynu ani w otarcie ust, wypił wszystko kilkoma łykami. Wojna się skończyła. Żył. Nalał jeszcze.

Wstał i przeszedł przez pokój do okna. Szedł pewnie nawet w ciemności, z łatwością omijając ogromną, ohydną, skórzaną leżankę ojca. Rozsunął zasłony. W ciemności ulica wydawała się niemal nieprzejrzysta. Kilka odległych świateł migotało w płytkich kałużach na chodniku, odbijających również ciemne i bezgwiezdne niebo. Rozejrzał się jeszcze raz, nie widząc nikogo i ponownie uniósł szklankę. Ukrywał się. Snape poczuł, że mięśnie jego karku spinają się boleśnie, za oczami czuł ucisk, który utożsamiał z początkiem pijaństwa. Był człowiekiem, dla którego dużo niebezpieczniejsze było picie w towarzystwie niż w samotności, a przez ostatnie dwadzieścia lat miał tak mało chwil prawdziwej prywatności, że niemal zapomniał jak to jest. Tak, samotność. Często bywał samotny, prawdę mówiąc częściej niż w towarzystwie. Ale prywatność... Pewność, że nikt nie wezwie go nagle w środku nocy, że może spędzić tu tak wiele godzin, jak tylko zechce, że nikt mu nie przeszkodzi... Że nikt nie będzie przekopywał się przez jego umysł, szukając tych rzeczy, które mógłby mimowolnie zdradzić pod wpływem alkoholu... Sama myśl o tym budziła w nim zarówno przerażenie, jak i ulgę.

Nie chciał się ukrywać. Był szpiegiem... Kiedyś nim był. _Kiedyś? _Ale prawie zawsze pracował pod nadzorem. Nigdy nie uchylał się przed obowiązkami, nigdy nie ukrywał się przed Czarnym Panem. Wydawało mu się złe chowanie się w tym obskurnym domu, tak bezpiecznie, tak bezsilnie, tak... _Będąc nikim. _Pragnął wybiec na ulicę, teleportować się na środek Pokątnej. _Wciąż tu jestem_, pomyślał bez sensu.

Mógł to zrobić. Naprawdę mógł. Pozwolić się pojmać. Jaką to zrobi różnicę? Gdyby został na tamtej polanie, otoczono by go tak jak resztę Śmierciożerców i wtrącono do Azkabanu. A jednak kara, której chciał, nie mogła przyjść z rąk bandy głupich aurorów ani nawet dementorów. On chciał sprawiedliwości, prawa, poczucia, że w jakiś sposób wyrównał szalę świata, a tego z pewnością nie znajdzie przed Wizengamotem. Przypomniał sobie głos Hermiony zdający się dobiegać z oddali: _Proszę pana, chcę zachować akta na pański proces_. Jego proces. Demonstracyjnie zaprowadzą go na salę rozpraw i zmuszą go do wyjawienia wszystkich tajemnic. Wszystko, za co mógłby oddać życie, zostanie ujawnione przed ich chętnymi oczami. Severus Snape, Śmierciożerca, będzie w końcu tam, gdzie chcieli, żeby się znalazł. Ta myśl sprawiła, że poczuł się fizycznie chory. A jednak alternatywą było tylko czajenie się tutaj, jakby był winny, jakby nie ryzykował wszystkiego, co ma, działając przeciwko Czarnemu Panu. Co by się z nim stało? Miałby żyć tutaj do końca swoich dni? Ponownie powiódł spojrzeniem po ulicy. Łyknął trochę Ognistej Whisky, delektując się wyraźnym ostrym smakiem, czując pieczenie i drętwienie języka.

Kiedy się wreszcie przyzna, czego szuka? Była tylko jedna osoba na świecie, która mogłaby pojawić się tej nocy na środku tej ciemnej ulicy, tylko jedna osoba na świecie, która wiedziałaby, gdzie szukać i mogłaby znaleźć jego dom. Każdy błysk światła wyglądał jak jej różdżka, a każdy wirujący na wietrze liść przypominał jej włosy. Przełknął jeszcze trochę alkoholu. Pieprzona nadzieja. Pieprzona, bezsensowna, cholerna nadzieja płonąca wewnątrz niego jak jakaś idiotyczna płomienna kulka.

- Po co? – powiedział głośno. Niemal przestraszył go dźwięk własnego głosu, tak szorstko brzmiącego w ciszy. Nadzieja, że ona mogłaby się pojawić, że mogłaby zgodzić się z nim zostać… A co później? Zatrzymałby ją tu z dala od światła i towarzystwa, aż stałaby się mała, wysuszona i potulna? Aż znienawidziłaby go, a on ją? Aż by umarła? Mógł też zmusić ją do przejścia przez horror pełnego procesu przed Wizengamotem. Mógł obserwować, jak zabierają ją na dół, razem z nim, plamią ją jego przeszłością, upokarzają ją. _Nie przychodź tu, Hermiono,_ pomyślał i niemal jednocześnie: _Błagam, przyjdź. Nie chcę tego robić sam._

Wściekłość zalała jego i tak już napięte nerwy. To właśnie robił Albus, to z pewnością nazwałby teraz _prezentem _dla Snape'a. Nigdy nie chciał... nigdy nie potrzebował partnerki. Zawsze był całkowicie zdolny do samodzielnego działania, a teraz... Teraz była w nim pustka, która nie miała racji bytu. Utykał tak bardzo, jakby podcięto mu kolana i to wszystko było _winą cholernego Albusa._ Dlaczego stał tutaj przy oknie z nadzieją na coś totalnie bezsensownego?

Szklanka była ciepła i gładka. Podniósł ją do ust, po czym nagle rzucił nią przez pokój, słuchając dźwięku tłuczonego szkła. To było dobre. Satysfakcjonujące. Uniósł różdżkę i machnął nią dziko w stronę ściany, nie przejmując się tym, w co trafi, chcąc jedynie _niszczyć._ Te ściany, te pieprzone, obrzydliwe ściany z poplamioną, odłażącą tapetą ozdobioną wzorem w stulistne róże, którą wybrała jego matka w jakimś pokręconym i dziwnym akcie _urządzania domu..._ Te ściany zatrzaskiwały się wokół niego po raz kolejny, tkwił tu zamknięty, ukrywał się jak dziecko, jak cholerne beznadziejne dziecko. Znowu. Oszukał Czarnego Pana i przeżył, żeby o tym opowiedzieć, ale znowu miał dwanaście lat, chował się przed chłopcami z ulicy, którzy chcieli go znaleźć, skrzywdzić, pobić i wepchnąć do Azkabanu i powiedzieć, że to, co zrobił, było niczym. _Niczym._

Jego krzyk wściekłości zaczął się od słowa _kurwa_ i przeszedł w bezsensowny, chrapliwy odgłos pokonania, dopełniany trzaskiem i stukotem książek spadających z półek, pękaniem drewna, tłuczeniem szkła i odpadaniem tynku.

Nie mogła go tu zostawić, myślał, jakby to nie on sam zostawił ją wcześniej w chacie. Nie mogła go tutaj zostawić, żeby zgnił jak jakiś niepotrzebny śmieć. Nie mogła przywrócić go do życia tylko _po_ _to._ Ponownie podniósł różdżkę i skierował ją na przedramię, gdzie dotąd znajdował się Mroczny Znak. Potrzebował znajomego bólu, potrzebował poczuć coś znaczącego, coś poza cierpieniem człowieka, który przeżył przeszłość na próżno. Krew wypłynęła z nacięcia, które zrobił, ale ból go nie uspokoił; nie szukał tego bólu. Ponownie opadł na kanapę i wbił paznokcie w kark, w miejscu, które rozerwały kły Nagini. Zbyt gładkie, zbyt całe, zbyt idealne... Czuł tętno pod opuszkami palców; pulsowanie kojarzące się z czasem, z nieubłaganym czasem.

Podniósł karafkę i napił się prosto z niej, uderzając zębami w szyjkę.

- Przyjdź do mnie, Hermiono – szepnął, zanim alkohol dopełnił to, czego nie mogły dokonać szok i wycieńczenie; opadł na kanapę, otoczony swoimi przepoconymi, poplamionymi krwią szatami i zasnął. 

o-o-o 

Hermiona siedziała przy dużym, odrapanym stole w kuchni Weasleyów. Przed nią stała pełna szklanka Ognistej Whisky. Dziewczyna prawie się nie odzywała, odkąd wszyscy wrócili z polany. Harry i Ron zaprowadzili ją do zamku, do gabinetu dyrektora w zupełnej ciszy. Ściskała wtedy ich szaty tak mocno, że zbielały jej kostki, a paznokcie odcisnęły na jej dłoniach ślady półksiężyców. Rozluźniła jedną pięść i spojrzała na nią beznamiętnie. Wciąż tam były.

Jej wspomnienia zamku zaczynały się i kończyły gwałtownie, z wieloma brakującymi kawałkami, tak jakby ktoś je wyciął. Były momenty – wiedziała o tym - kiedy zamykała oczy i pozwalała chłopcom, żeby ją prowadzili, ale były również takie, w których bez względu na to, jak się starała, zwyczajnie nie mogła sobie nic przypomnieć, tak jakby jej mózg zbuntował się przeciwko obrazom, które widziała, i odmówił ich zapisania. Wrażenia z ich wędrówki po zamku przychodziły w nagłych rozbłyskach. Całkowicie zniszczony korytarz przy klasie zaklęć, ciało jakiejś Krukonki z szóstego roku przy drzwiach do łazienki na trzecim piętrze, kilka martwych skrzatów domowych leżących przy ścianie prowadzącej do wieży dyrektora... Ich ciała były przyciśnięte do kamienia, jakby próbowały powstrzymać Śmierciożerców przed wejściem, co niegdyś było obowiązkiem Dumbledore'a.

Harry pochylił się, kiedy dotarli do skrzatów i najwyraźniej nie mogąc zmusić się do dotknięcia ich, przelewitował je delikatnie tam, gdzie mogły być obserwowane przez rannego gargulca. Otworzył usta i zrozumiała, że chce ją poprosić o pomoc, więc podeszła do przodu i położyła dłoń na popękanej, kamiennej czaszce gargulca. Ściana przed nimi rozpłynęła się, ujawniając kręcone schody prowadzące do gabinetu dyrektora.

- Jak to zrobiłaś? – Usłyszała za sobą głos Rona. – Nigdy nie mogliśmy...

Nie odpowiedziała, tylko przeszła ostrożnie nad gruzami i weszła na schody.

- To był gabinet profesora Snape'a – szepnął Harry. Nie odwróciła się, żeby spojrzeć na twarz Rona, gdy Harry kontynuował: – Jego osłony ją rozpoznały. To część ich przysięgi.

A więc wiedział, pomyślała. Snape mu powiedział.

- Ich _czego?_ – zapytał Ron, nie przejmując się tym, że hałasuje.

Hermiona milczała, zmuszając Harry'ego do wyjaśnienia.

- Ich przysiąg ślubnych. Dumbledore zaaranżował ich małżeństwo na początku naszego szóstego roku. Dla mnie. Żeby profesor Snape miał możliwość pomagania mi. Żeby ktoś wiedział, że Snape nie był zdrajcą.

- Dumbledore... – wybełkotał Ron. – On... Byłaś _żoną _Snape'a?

- _Jestem _żoną Snape'a – syknęła. Tutaj jej wspomnienie zdawało się blaknąć, ale z całej siły zmusiła się do utrzymania krawędzi obrazu i skupienia.

Harry wszedł na schody i popatrzył na nią spojrzeniem, którego nigdy dotąd nie widziała, spojrzeniem tak pełnym bólu i żalu, że chwilę zajęło jej uświadomienie sobie, że było przeznaczone dla niej.

- Dumbledore powiedział mi raz, że zmarli, których kochamy... Oni nas nigdy tak naprawdę nie opuszczają, Hermiono.

- To bardzo miłe z twojej strony, Harry – powiedziała, zwalczając dziwne i irracjonalne pragnienie uderzenia go. Skoro naprawdę sądził, że jej mąż był martwy, to dlaczego nie zostawił jej samej? Dlaczego ciągnął ją tu na górę, zmuszając do patrzenia na te rzeczy, do przebywania w jego gabinecie? – Ale Snape żyje. Gdyby nie żył, nie mogłabym tego zrobić.

Strach nagle ją opuścił, gdy sięgnęła do klamki, pewna, że to się nie uda, że w jakiś sposób Snape umarł, gdy tylko weszła na schody i zaraz się o tym dowie. Ale metal rozgrzał się pod jej dłonią i z łatwością poddał jej naciskowi. Właściciel gabinetu się nie zmienił. Zatrzymała się w progu, przepuszczając przed sobą Harry'ego i Rona, a następnie weszła i w milczeniu rozejrzała się dookoła. Nie widziała tego pomieszczenia po śmierci Dumbledore'a, nigdy potem nie była tu - w gabinecie męża. Nie znalazła niczego, co rozpoznałaby jako należące do Snape'a. Kanapa, dywan, krzesło z prostym oparciem, które stało przy jego kominku... Żadnej z tych rzeczy nie było w tym dziwnym, okrągłym pokoju. Ściany były puste, pomijając galerię dyrektorów, a z biurka usunięto wszystkie rzeczy poza ciężką, kamienną myślodsiewnią i pojedynczą rolką pergaminu. To był gabinet bez właściciela, gabinet człowieka, który usunął się w cień.

Hermiona przesunęła się na siedzeniu w kuchni Weasleyów i sięgnęła po szklankę. Nie chciała pamiętać, jak to było zaglądać w myślodsiewnię. Nie chciała tego zrobić. Odmówiła, ale Harry nalegał, zapewne wciąż myśląc, że uroiła sobie, że Snape żyje, nalegał, że musi zobaczyć pożegnanie Snape'a. To właśnie musiało być to. On przekazał wiadomość Harry'emu, przekazał wiedzę o tym, co musi zostać zrobione i dowód własnej niewinności, w który Harry nie mógł zwątpić, skoro został wypowiedziany przez Dumbledore'a. Ale końcówka wiadomości Snape'a była przeznaczona dla niej. A gdy ją oglądała, zaczęła uświadamiać sobie coś, co wiedziała w głębi serca, coś, czego nigdy nie chciała usłyszeć, a co we wspomnieniach było tak jasne, jakby wyszeptał jej to do ucha. _Jestem taki zmęczony, Hermiono. Chcę, żeby to się skończyło. _A później ich ślub, jego ogromne ryzyko, gdy ukrył jej rodziców, wypadek tej nocy, gdy przenosili Harry'ego... To było jak oglądanie nagrań z całego roku puszczonych zbyt szybko, żeby mogła nadążyć. Znowu ogarnął ją strach, mimo że znała zakończenie, uderzyło ją ogromne napięcie, w jakim żyli. I w końcu pojawiła się noc, kiedy przyniósł im miecz. Gdy stała znowu w zatęchłym namiocie i patrzyła, jak ją całuje, wiedziała na pewno, mogła zobaczyć jego wspaniałą, zmartwioną twarz tak wyraźnie. Próbował jej to powiedzieć. _Zamierzał _umrzeć.

Nie pamiętała, jakim cudem skończyła w Norze, ani jak długo mogli siedzieć w gabinecie dyrektora, czekając prawdopodobnie na Dumbledore'a, który się nie pojawił. Ale pamiętała hałas, mijanie tak wielu twarzy, które zdawały się zaledwie mgliście znajome. Pamiętała pełen łez głos pani Weasley, która strofowała ją, że musi coś zjeść, że _musi _i pewnie rzeczywiście coś zjadła, chociaż w ustach czuła tylko swoje własne gorzkie łzy. Pamiętała Harry'ego, który przez pewien czas siedział obok niej w milczeniu, chociaż teraz już go nie było, bo poszedł spać, jak sądziła, albo Merlin wie gdzie. Jego żałoba była teraz prywatna, tak samo jak jej. Spojrzała na zegar Weasleyów, na którym wszystkie wskazówki, poza tą należącą do Freda, wskazywały _dom _po raz pierwszy od dwóch długich lat.

Co ona narobiła? Dobry Boże, co ona narobiła?

- Hermiona.

Zerwała się z miejsca, niemal przewracając krzesło i szklankę. Jej oczy gorączkowo przeszukiwały pomieszczenie, aż trafiły na pana Weasleya, który opierał się bezsilnie o framugę drzwi. W ręce trzymał zwój pergaminu, a jego oczy były przepełnione żalem.

- Nie chciałem cię wystraszyć.

- W porządku. Przepraszam, panie Weasley, jeśli chce pan być...

- Nie, zostań. Siadaj. Chyba nie chcesz tego drinka. Zrobić ci herbaty?

- Wszystko w porządku, naprawdę. Po prostu myślałam. Ja... Jestem zmęczona, ale nie mogę...

- Ja też nie. Może posiedzimy tu razem, żeby dotrzymać sobie towarzystwa? – zapytał, stawiając czajnik na piecyku i odpalając palnik różdżką. Położył pergamin na blacie.

- Jest pan pewien, że nie chce pan zostać sam? – zapytała.

Pan Weasley zachichotał, ale był to pusty, pozbawiony radości dźwięk.

- Nie byłem sam od dwudziestu ośmiu lat, Hermiono. Nie wiedziałbym, co robić.

Zmusiła się do uśmiechu. Jej policzki wciąż były pokryte śladami po wyschniętych łzach. Był dobrym człowiekiem. Pan Weasley. Dobrym człowiekiem. Dzielnym. Ale nie miała pojęcia, jak ma z nim siedzieć przy jego kuchennym stole, przy zegarze przypominającym im zarówno o mężczyźnie, którego uratowała, jak i o tym, który umarł.

- Hermiono, Harry powiedział nam... o co cię poproszono.

Podniosła gwałtownie głowę, patrząc ostrzegawczo w jego oczy.

- Z tego co powiedział... To... Nie patrz tak na mnie. Próbuję zrozumieć... Harry powiedział, że wy dwoje... Doszliście do porozumienia.

Pokiwała lekko głową, ale nie odezwała się.

- Nie przyszedłem, żeby wtrącać się w twój związek z Severusem. To nie jest na to czas, a poza tym jestem żonaty wystarczająco długo, żeby wiedzieć, że sposób, w jaki działa małżeństwo, nie zawsze jest wytłumaczalny dla osób z zewnątrz. Jeśli znalazłaś siłę w tym, co musiałaś zrobić, Hermiono, wszyscy powinniśmy być za to wdzięczni. Jeśli oboje znaleźliście w tym siłę...

Jej usta zaczęły drżeć i zacisnęła je. Nie sądziła, że ma jeszcze jakieś łzy, które może przelać tej nocy. Myślała, że wypłakała już każdą odrobinę wilgoci.

- Panie Weasley, ja...

- Cii. Cii… - Podszedł do niej, złapał za dłonie i zmusił do wstania. – Cicho, Hermiono, nasza dzielna dziewczynka. Wszystko jest już dobrze. – Objął ją ramionami i zaczął delikatnie kołysać.

- Przepraszam, panie Weasley, tak bardzo przepraszam. Zrobiłam złą rzecz. Zrobiłam złą rzecz i tak bardzo przepraszam.

Pan Weasley cofnął się i spojrzał z powagą na jej twarz.

- Myślisz, że zrobiłbym lepiej, że ktokolwiek z nas by zrobił? Brzemię eliksiru było zbyt duże dla jakiejkolwiek osoby, Hermiono. Nie jesteśmy bogami, jesteśmy od nich dalecy i żadna osoba nie podjęłaby innej decyzji niż twoja. Gdybym ja go miał… – jego głos lekko się załamał – Fred by żył. Gdyby miała go Andromeda, żyłaby Tonks. A gdyby Tonks, przeżyłby Remus. Nikt nie zachowałby się inaczej niż ty, a jeśli powiedzą, że tak by zrobili, skłamią. Chronimy to, co kochamy, Hermiono. Nie możemy nic na to poradzić. Dlatego ten eliksir tak trudno uwarzyć, dlatego Dumbledore nie powinien był prosić biednego Severusa o zrobienie tego. Odpowiedzialność jest zbyt duża. Popatrz na mnie.

Próbowała. Próbowała na niego spojrzeć, ale jego pokryta łzami twarz uderzyła jej i tak zwijające się z bólu serce i wystraszyła się, że zwymiotuje.

- Hermiono, gdyby Severus miał ten eliksir i stanął przed takim wyborem, przed jakim ty stanęłaś, uratowałby ciebie zamiast Harry'ego.

Potrząsnęła gwałtownie głową.

- Nie zrobiłby tego. Nie zna go pan. Nigdy nie byłby taki...

- Jaki? Taki ludzki? Harry mówił, że przyszedł po was do Doliny Godryka, do dworu Malfoyów... _Przyszedł po was. _Dobrze wiesz, co by się stało, gdyby go przyłapano. Zabito by go. Torturowano i najprawdopodobniej zabito. A plan Dumbledore'a ległby w gruzach.

Hermiona zacisnęła powieki.

- Widziałaś jego testament?

Otworzyła oczy.

- Jego testament?

- Harry powiedział, że myśli, że nie słuchałaś, co do ciebie mówił. Zostawił testament, Hermiono, w gabinecie dyrektora. Wróciłem po niego, gdy tylko Harry powiedział, że ty... że Severus żyje. Bałem się, że mogą to wykorzystać, żeby go namierzyć.

- Namierzyć?

- Usiądź. Proszę.

Pan Weasley posadził ją na krześle i podszedł do czajnika. Nalał im po kubku herbaty i przelewitował na stół. Podniósł pergamin i usiadł naprzeciwko niej. Patrzyła na niego pytająco. Podniosła atmosfera, która nagle zapanowała, wskazywała na to, że przechodził do tego, o czym tak naprawdę chciał z nią rozmawiać. Jej serce biło nieregularnie.

- Ludzie nie są... – przerwał i przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby próbował się pozbierać. – Ludzie cierpią – powiedział ciężko. – Koszt wojny był... bardzo wysoki.

Hermiona otarła łzę z koniuszka nosa.

- Boję się, że Seveus jest... Że będzie... Nie wiem, jak to powiedzieć. Boję się, że ludzie nie docenią tego, co zrobił, Hermiono. Że nie zobaczą jego poświęcenia i lojalności, tylko fakt, że poślubił bardzo młodą dziewczynę, swoją uczennicę.

Otworzyła usta, żeby zaprotestować, ale nie dopuścił jej do głosu.

- Zaplanowana czy nie, obawiam się, że śmierć Dumbledore'a była tak nagła, tak gorsząca dla społeczeństwa, że ludzie zobaczą tylko fakt, że Severus go zabił. Nie przyjrzą się powodom, które mogły... Które do tego doprowadziły. Zobaczą go jako Śmierciożercę, uległego, którego mogą złapać, zamknąć w Azkabanie i czuć się bezpieczniej.

- Ale on... panie Weasley...

- Wiem. Wiem. Ale wiedziałaś, że to się stanie. Z tego co mówił Harry, Dumbledore powiedział ci, że oczekuje procesu. Chcę tylko, żebyś była przygotowana na to, co może się stać, na możliwy rezultat...

Kiwnęła głową w milczeniu. Pan Weasley przesunął pergamin w jej stronę, a ona go rozwinęła.

_Ja, Severus Snape, ze Spinner's End, Manchester, niniejszym ustanawiam, publikuję i ogłaszam to jako moją ostatnią wolę i testament..._

- Czy dobrze myślę, że Spinner's End jest pod zaklęciem Fideliusa?

Spinner's End. Był w Spinner's End. Dlaczego nie pomyślała o tym wcześniej? Niemal zerwała się na równe nogi. Ale zanim to zrobiła, pojawiła się druga myśl. Pan Weasley wypowiedział te słowa... Wiedział...

- Jest... Albo było. Jak...

_Oddaję i przekazuję mojej małżonce, Hermionie Jane Granger-Snape, wszystkie moje przedmioty i dobra osobiste..._

- Ze względu na jego testament. Zapisał to na pergaminie, Hermiono, i zostawił tam, gdzie mogło być znalezione. Nie wiem, ile osób już to widziało, ale zabrałem to, żeby się upewnić, że nie dowie się nikt więcej.

- Harry wie.

- Tak, Harry wie. Podejrzewam, że Ron również. Oprócz ciebie i mnie prawdopodobnie nikt więcej, ale możliwe, że...

_...wliczając mój dom, skrytkę w banku i pozostałe dobra, które mogę posiadać w chwili mojej śmieci, rzeczywiste i osobiste, namacalne i nienamacalne oraz w każdej postaci i miejscu, w jakim mogą być umieszczone..._

Hermiona odsunęła od siebie pergamin.

- Ale tylko ja mogłabym wejść do jego gabinetu, skoro przeżył! Jak się tam dostałeś? – Jej głos był piskliwy i histeryczny.

Pan Weasley uniósł brew.

- Nie wiem. Kiedy tam dotarłem, ściana prowadząca na schody była otwarta. Prawdopodobnie gargulec umarł. Albo został zabity.

- Ale drzwi do gabinetu... Panie Weasley, proszę mi wybaczyć, ale muszę iść. Natychmiast.

Hermiona poderwała się z krzesła, a pan Weasley również wstał.

- Nie, muszę iść sama. On nie...

- Rozumiem. Chciałem tylko powiedzieć ci, żebyś była ostrożna. Jeśli go znajdziesz... Powiedz mu, żeby został w Spinner's End, dopóki działa zaklęcie Fideliusa. Skontaktuj się z Kingsleyem Shackleboltem tak szybko, jak będziesz mogła, Hermiono. Jutro rano, jeśli się uda. Spróbuj zapewnić mu jakąś amnestię. Weź ze sobą Harry'ego.

- Tak zrobię. Dziękuję.

Kiwnął głową.

- Jeszcze jedno, zanim odejdziesz. – Zatrzymała się w drodze do drzwi.

- Zawsze będzie tu dla ciebie miejsce, Hermiono. Zawsze. Ale jeśli możesz, zostań z nim. Jeśli sąd ma uznać go za niewinnego, myślę że będzie ważne to, że twoja wiara w niego wydaje się być bardzo silna. Że wasze małżeństwo...

- Rozumiem.

- Więc idź. I odezwij się, jak tylko będziesz mogła. Informuj mnie.  
Na zewnątrz zaczęło padać i szaty Hermiony szybko stały się ciężkie od wody. Szła ciemną ulicą, trzymając przed sobą różdżkę. _Ostatni dom,_ pomyślała. _Ostatni dom Spinner's End. _Nie było świateł, którymi mogłaby sie kierować. Wpatrywała się w mijane domy: nędzne, ceglane budynki, tworzące rzędy, każdy kolejny bardziej zniszczony od poprzedniego. Wiele z okien, które widziała, było zabitych deskami, a jednak kiedy szła brukowaną drogą, czuła się całkiem wyeksponowana, obserwowana. Zupełnie jakby okna były ukrytymi oczami, które ukradkiem ją podglądały. Kiedy dotarła do ostatniego domu, wiedziała, że go znalazła. Jej skóra zaczęła mrowić od magii, od jego obecności.

Zastukała do drzwi dwa razy, ale nie uzyskała odpowiedzi. Zawahała się, sięgając do klamki. Nie było zamka, który mógłby ją powstrzymać przed wejściem, skoro już się na to zdecydowała, ale bała się tego, co może zastać w środku. Bała się dróg, których nie potrafiła nazwać. Nacisnęła klamkę i weszła do ciemnego pomieszczenia.

- Severusie – szepnęła. – Severusie?

Cisza. Zapaliła różdżkę. To, co zobaczyła, zaskoczyło ją i zaalarmowało. Ściany salonu były zniszczone, książki rozrzucone po podłodze, a krzesło leżało przewrócone przy niewielkim kominku. Czyżby ktoś ją ubiegł?

- Severusie!

Ominęła sofę i weszła do pokoju, gdzie rozejrzała się dookoła. Zauważyła rozbite lustro, półkę zwisającą krzywo ze ściany przy drzwiach. Poczuła ostry zapach alkoholu. Oświetliła różdżką podłogę i z przerażeniem zauważyła ślady krwi. Krew, whisky i...

_Tutaj. _Leżał tutaj, na kanapie, zakrywając twarz jednym ramieniem, podczas gdy drugie bezwładnie zwisało. Natychmiast opadła na kolana na brudną podłogę, łapiąc bezwładne ramię w dłonie, dotykając rany opuszkami palców. Płytkie i powierzchowne. Dzięki Merlinowi. _Pewnie sam przeciął się szklanką_, pomyślała, chociaż wiedziała, że była to rana zadana różdżką. Wyleczyła ją własną różdżką, chociaż było to ledwie draśnięcie. Poczuła się, jakby ktoś przedziurawił jej żołądek ogromnym płaskim ostrzem.

_-_ Severusie.

Drgnął we śnie. Odsunęła jego splątane włosy z twarzy. Usiadła ostrożnie na sofie obok niego, w niewielkiej przestrzeni, w zgięciu jego kolan. Za pomocą różdżki naprawiła wszystko, co mogła, usuwając dowody bitwy, którą stoczył, czymkolwiek była.

- Przepraszam – szepnęła.

Pomyślała o słowach pana Weasleya. _Zobaczą go jako Śmierciożercę, uległego, którego mogą złapać, zamknąć w Azkabanie i czuć się bezpieczniej. _Poczuła wściekłość. O mężczyźnie leżącym obok niej można było powiedzieć wiele rzeczy, ale nie to, że jest uległy. Dziwne, że najbardziej rozwścieczyło ją to, że jej mąż miałby być czymś, co łatwo uwięzić. A jednak czyż nie prosiła go, żeby zaakceptował życie w tym domu, paradowanie przed sądem i bycie szturchanym jak zwierzę? Wpatrywała się w jego twarz, tak spiętą i nieruchomą, sprawiającą wrażenie, że wciąż walczy ze snem, mimo że już mu uległ.

- Severusie – powiedziała cicho, a część jej odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy się nie poruszył. – Cokolwiek się stanie, nie zostawię cię. Cokolwiek powiedzą, cokolwiek spróbują ci zrobić, nie pozwolę na to, przysięgam.

Wpełzła na kanapę obok niego. Nie otwierając oczu, Severus przesunął się, żeby zrobić jej miejsce. Dwie osoby mniej zmęczone niż oni, nie mogłyby się tam zmieścić. Jedna z nóg Hermiony zwisała z boku, a drugą wcisnęła między jego kolana. Jego ramiona owinęły się wokół niej, ściągając jej ciasno szaty na brzuchu. Wcisnęła twarz w jego kark, przez co każdy oddech pachniał bitwą, ale nie poruszyła się ani nie odsunęła. Tej nocy zamierzała zaznać tyle poczucia bezpieczeństwa, ile tylko mogła, bez względu na to, czy było ofiarowane dobrowolnie czy nie.


	43. Chapter 43

Dziękuję bardzo za przemiłe komentarze :) Oczywiście zamierzam tekst przetłumaczyć do końca; niestety, trochę jeszcze może to potrwać. Większa część kolejnego rozdziału już trafiła do Morweny, ale ciężko mi powiedzieć kiedy się pojawi.

Tak czy inaczej: enjoy!

**Rozdział 42**

Pierwszą rzeczą, z której Snape zdał sobie sprawę zaraz po przebudzeniu, było światło słoneczne wpadające przez odsłonięte okna i najwyraźniej próbujące trafić przez jego powieki dokładnie w sam środek pękającej z bólu czaszki. Następną był fakt, że jego usta smakowały jak wnętrze toalety, a trzecią brak jakiegokolwiek czucia w lewej ręce. Przesunął się nieco i otworzył oczy.

Hermiona.

Hermiona leżała ciężko na jego ramieniu, przyciskając je do kanapy, z lewą nogą uwięzioną między jego nogami. Jej twarz była zacieniona przez jego własną szczękę i jej włosy, ale z tego, co mógł zobaczyć, była brudna, ranna i – o dziwo! - bezpieczna. Znowu zamknął oczy.

Jeśli chodzi o to, dlaczego się tu pojawiła, odpowiedź była boleśnie oczywista. Była tu z tego samego powodu co on: ponieważ nie miała gdzie się podziać. Jej dom rodzinny został zniszczony; póki co jej rodzice - jeśli w ogóle żyli - wciąż przebywali w Australii, nie pamiętając większości swojego życia; Hogwart został spustoszony, poza tym wątpił, żeby żona Severusa Snape'a była mile widziana w Norze. Potworność jego domu rodzinnego stała się bezpiecznym miejscem dla wysiedleńców. Co jej powiedział? Jeśli wszystko przepadnie... Odepchnął dziwną emocję, która zaczęła w nim narastać. Dla Hermiony to wszystko z pewnością było całkowicie stracone.

Poczuł jej ruch, jej wilgotny oddech na swojej skórze.

- Severus – powiedziała.

Nagle do jego umysłu napłynęły tysiące pytań... Kto wie? Co im powiedziałaś? Czy wiedzą, gdzie jesteś? Czy przyjdą? Pragnął wrócić do chwili tuż przed jej przebudzeniem, żeby mieć szansę na zebranie myśli.

- Jaki masz plan? - zapytał.

- Plan?

- Twój plan – powiedział przesadnie szorstko. – Najwyraźniej miałaś jakiś plan na koniec wojny. Teraz, skoro wszystko potoczyło się po twojej myśli, zakładam, że jest jakiś następny krok? Kolejna obręcz, przez którą będzie skakać reszta z nas?

Wstała, wyrywając mu się i uwalniając jego rękę, która natychmiast zabolała w proteście. Odwróciła się, patrząc na niego spokojnie. Zdawało mu się, że widzi, jak jej twarz się zamyka.

- Jesteś pijany?

- Słucham?

- To jest sprawiedliwe pytanie, Severusie. Znalazłam cię krwawiącego i nieprzytomnego, zastając przy tym zdemolowany dom i whisky rozlaną po całej podłodze. Teraz mówisz do mnie, jakbym w jakiś sposób wyreżyserowała całą wojnę, żeby spełnić jakieś swoje dziwne zachcianki. Jesteś pijany?

- Nie.

- Rozumiem.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę...

- Co narobiłam? Tak, to jest całkowicie jasne, dziękuję bardzo.

Odwróciła się od niego, przesuwając dłońmi po podartych szatach i podniosła z podłogi swoją niechlujnie wyglądającą torbę.

- Dokąd idziesz? – zapytał ostro.

- Artur Weasley zasugerował, że powinnam z samego rana spotkać się z Kingsleyem Shackleboltem.

- Artur Weasley? Teraz przyjmujesz polecenia od...

- Artur Weasley zabrał twój testament z gabinetu dyrektora, dzięki czemu oboje siedzimy tutaj, a nie w Azkabanie – odpowiedziała. – To, dlaczego zostawiłeś swój adres zapisany na skrawku pergaminu, który mógł znaleźć Merlin wie kto, jest poza moją...

- Ponieważ powinienem być martwy. A ty nie mogłabyś odziedziczyć domu, który nie zostałby najpierw przewrócony do góry nogami przez aurorów.

- Miałeś być martwy – powtórzyła niemal pogodnie, chociaż w jej głosie pobrzmiewały lodowate nuty. – A dom miał być dla mnie rekompensatą?

- Hermiono – zaczął, ale potrząsnęła głową, zmuszając go do przerwania. - Czego oczekujesz od Shacklebolta? – Obrzydził go dźwięk strachu we własnym głosie.

- Amnestii, jeśli uda mi się ją uzyskać.

Prychnął.

- Wątpliwe.

- A co byś sugerował? Ucieczkę? Spędzenie reszty życia na ukrywaniu się?

- Nie ucieknę.

- Tak też sądziłam – odparła, kierując się w stronę drzwi.

- Rozumiem, że Shacklebolt zarządza nowym Ministerstwem?

- Taki był plan Zakonu... Na wypadek gdybyśmy wygrali.

- Rozumiem. – To był nieistotny szczegół. Jakie miało znaczenie, kto przejmie Ministerstwo? A jednak dziwnie było nie wiedzieć, nie być zaznajomionym z tymi planami. Wyciągnął rękę i złapał rękaw Hermiony, odwracając ją do siebie.

- Proszę, nie myśl, że nie doceniam twojej roli w wojnie – powiedział oficjalnie. – Ale myślę, że nawet dla ciebie Ministerstwo nie zechce...

- Zabieram Harry'ego – przerwała mu.

Cofnął dłoń. Odniósł wrażenie, że coś zimnego i łaskoczącego spływa po jego plecach. Miała rację, oczywiście. Jeśli cokolwiek miało się udać, Potter był kluczem. Mimo to niemal zadrżał z przerażenia. Wizja Pottera proszącego w jego sprawie w Ministerstwie... Nic z tego nie powinno się zdarzyć.

- Rozmawiałaś z Albusem? – zapytał cicho.

- Nie – powiedziała i zauważył w jej oczach cień dawnej wściekłości na Dumbledore'a. – Nie był dostępny wczoraj w nocy.

- To mógł być kolejny, ostrożny krok.

Potaknęła i ruszyła w stronę drzwi, ale odwróciła się w jego stronę, zanim wyciągnęła rękę w stronę klamki.

- Severusie?

- Tak?

- Mogę tu wrócić?

Jak mogła stać tam i patrzeć na niego w ten sposób? Jej ciało było napięte, ale oczy ogromne i błagalne. Mogła go zmusić do odpowiedzi?

- Posprzątam dla ciebie pokój.

Lekko się rozluźniła.

- Wrócę – powiedziała pewnie, jakby składała obietnicę i otworzyła drzwi. Obserwował, jak znika, a później zanim zamknął drzwi, przez pewien czas wpatrywał się w pustą ulicę. 

o-o-o 

Kiedy pojawiła się przed Norą, Harry siedział pod rozłożystym, pokrzywionym drzewem, opierając głowę o pień. Ginny wtulała głowę w jego ramię i wpatrywała się w pole za domem. Nikogo innego nie było w pobliżu. Budynek wyglądał na przygarbiony i opuszczony, jakby dźwigał całą żałobę jego mieszkańców, a ogródek zdawał się być dziwnie jałowy, nawet gdy Harry i Ginny siedzieli na ziemi. Wyglądali jak jedyni ocalali z plagi, która strawiła wszystko od nieba po trawę. Kiedy Hermiona podeszła, Ginny szturchnęła Harry'ego i wstała, strzepując brud z dżinsów. Wyciągnęła ręce do Hermiony.

- Tato powiedział, że przyjdziesz. Czekamy tu od samego rana. Zaczynałam się martwić.

- Dlaczego czekaliście tutaj?

Ginny spojrzała na Harry'ego.

- Ja... Cóż. Mama potrzebuje ciszy.

Harry wstał, by dołączyć do nich i wzruszył ramionami, wyraźnie czując się nieswojo.

- Nie wszyscy zrozumieją, Hermiono. Nie od razu.

- Ale ty rozumiesz? – zapytała, patrząc w oczy Ginny.

- Tyle wiem – odpowiedziała, a na jej twarzy nagle pojawiła się zaciekłość z bitwy. – Snape pracował dla Harry'ego. Ty pracowałaś dla Harry'ego. Harry twierdzi, że się kochacie. To mi wystarczy.

Hermiona odwróciła wzrok. Gdyby wciąż patrzyła na Ginny, z pewnością znowu zaczęłaby płakać, a była już tym zmęczona.

- Muszę się spotkać z Kingsleyem – powiedziała.

- Wiem – odparł Harry. – Jestem gotowy.

- Powinnam najpierw znaleźć testament. Zostawiłam go tu wczoraj.

- Tata go usunął – powiedziała Ginny. – Stwierdził, że był zbyt niebezpieczny, żeby go zachować. Powiedział, że wyjaśni to Kingsleyowi później.

- W porządku – odparła Hermiona, ale gdzieś w jej umyśle odezwał się cichy alarm.

Harry cmoknął Ginny w ucho i złapał dłoń Hermiony. To było... Jak za każdym razem przez ostatni rok, kiedy wspólnie się teleportowali.

- Budka telefoniczna? – zapytała.

- Tak.

Prowadziła, jak zawsze. Zniknęli. 

o-o-o 

Hermiona czuła irracjonalne przerażenie, gdy weszli przez budkę telefoniczną do Ministerstwa. Ostatnim razem, kiedy wchodzili do tego budynku, mieli niewielkie szanse na to, że uda im się uciec. I chociaż wiedziała, że jest mało prawdopodobne, że Śmierciożercy zbierają się w Ministerstwie Magii, nie mogła pozbyć się czegoś w rodzaju złego przeczucia, mówiącego jej, że pakują się w coś bardzo, bardzo głupiego.

Kiedy budka telefoniczna się zatrzymała, Hermiona wyszła pierwsza. Chciała przejść przez kontrolę bezpieczeństwa i pojechać na poziom pierwszy, ale zanim zdążyła zrobić więcej niż kilka kroków przez Atrium, ktoś krzyknął jej imię, więc odwróciła się na pięcie. Magiczne lampy błyskowe eksplodowały jej w twarz.

- Czy to prawda, że spędziliście ostatni rok, niszcząc Horkruksy?

- Jak to było przebywać na wygnaniu?

- Baliście się zmierzyć z Voldemortem?

Harry złapał ją za rękę i pociągnął w stronę windy, ale Kingsley właśnie z niej wyszedł. Hermiona zastanowiła się przelotnie, czy od czasu bitwy w ogóle spał. Jego twarz była obwisła i szara ze zmęczenia, a jego uśmiech, mimo że pozornie ciepły, wyglądał dziwnie płasko i beznamiętnie. Wyciągnął obie ręce, jakby zamierzał ich przytulić.

- Dostałem wiadomość, że jesteście w drodze – powiedział - więc zszedłem na dół, żeby was przywitać. Nasi bohaterowie! Gdzie Ronald? W domu, nareszcie odpoczywa, tak? Możemy zrobić zdjęcia dla mediów?

Harry wyglądał na okropnie spiętego i Hermiona była pewna, że to samo było widoczne na jej twarzy, kiedy Kingsley objął ich ramiona.

- Uśmiech. Powiedzcie: Wygraliśmy!

Twarz Harry'ego pozostała niewzruszona. Hermiona uniosła brew.

- No dalej – szepnął Kingsley, ściskając ich ramiona. – Ludzie potrzebują nadziei. Uśmiech.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się słabo, a flesze ponownie zaczęły błyskać.

- Kingsley, zastanawialiśmy się, czy możemy zamienić słowo – powiedziała po trzeciej serii zdjęć.

- Tak! – odpowiedział głośno. – Tak, oczywiście. Wszystko dla was dwojga. Chodźcie, zobaczycie mój nowy gabinet. Opowiem wam o zmianach, jakie planujemy.

Poprowadził ich w stronę windy. Kiedy drzwi się zamknęły, westchnął.

- Przepraszam za to wszystko – powiedział ostrożnie. – Próbujemy wzbudzić w ludziach pozytywne myślenie, podkreślając i uwidaczniając zmiany w Ministerstwie. Zasadniczo sprowadza się to do bycia otoczonym dziennikarzami w dzień i w nocy.

- Ale minęły ledwie dwadzieścia cztery godziny – zauważyła Hermiona.

Kingsley spojrzał na nią zmęczonymi, podkrążonymi oczami.

- W ciągu których zostałem mianowany Ministrem Magii, zmieniłem szefów większości departamentów, udzieliłem pozwolenia aurorom na rozpoczęcie pościgu i kontrolowania pozostałych Śmierciożerców, zaplanowałem sześć procesów Wizengamotu, pośmiertnie usunąłem Severusa Snape'a z jego pozycji w Hogwarcie, udzieliłem dziesięciu wywiadów i pozbyłem się ciała dawnego Lorda Voldemorta.

- Ciała Voldemorta? – zapytał słabo Harry.

- Cóż, nie mogliśmy go po prostu zostawić w lesie. Merlin jeden wie, czego ci Śmierciożercy mogą próbować. Starałem się zlokalizować również ciało Severusa Snape'a. Właściwie miałem nadzieję, że może widzieliście coś, co może mi w tym pomóc.

- Tak, chcieliśmy porozmawiać właśnie o Snapie – powiedziała Hermiona.

- Poziom pierwszy, gabinet Ministra – rozległ się przyjemy, kobiecy głos i winda się zatrzymała.

- Doskonale – odpowiedział Kingsley, prowadząc ich korytarzem do ogromnego pokoju, urządzonego w ciężkich, wyrazistych żółciach i fioletach. Kingsley najwyraźniej znalazł również czas na mały remont. Zauważył jej spojrzenie.

- Ludzie zobaczą zmiany w wyglądzie szybciej niż w mojej polityce – powiedział cicho. – Smutne, ale prawdziwe. Więc dajemy im zmiany, dajemy im zdjęcia zmian. Jeśli to przyniesie ludziom nadzieję, to jest tego warte. Poza tym to tylko kilka zaklęć.

Pokiwała głową, ale nie odezwała się.

- Usiądźcie.

Hermiona usiadła w fotelu wyściełanym aksamitnym materiałem w niepokojącym żółto-zielonym odcieniu.

- Mówiłeś że zdymisjonowałeś Snape'a. Kiedy?

- Dzisiaj rano. Kilka godzin po... Ostatecznej bitwie.

- Mogę zapytać dlaczego?

- Jak sądzę, nawiązujesz do przemowy Harry'ego? Przyznaję, jestem zaintrygowany. To była prawda? Myślałem, że po prostu chciałeś zbić Voldemota z pantałyku.

- To była prawda – powiedział Harry.

- Rozumiem. Cóż, przykro mi to mówić, ale i tak musiałbym go usunąć. Zwyczajnie, ze względu na postępowanie przy mianowaniu nowego dyrektora. Zarząd potrzebuje dostępu do gabinetu dyrektora, żeby móc odbudować szkołę. A śmierć Snape'a po prostu dodałaby kolejną warstwę czerwonej taśmy. Mam nadzieję, że dzięki temu uda nam się otworzyć Hogwart już w nowym roku szkolnym.

- Pomijając fakt, że nie ty powinieneś otwierać Hogwart, że Ministerstwo powinno pozostawić szkołę w spokoju... – zaczęła gwałtownie Hermiona.

- Hermiono – ostrzegł ją cicho Harry.

Potrząsnęła głową.

- Przepraszam, Kingsley – powiedziała, nie czując skruchy. Czuła się jak napięta struna, jak cięciwa łuku. – Nie wiesz o Snapie wielu rzeczy, a ja nie powinnam zachowywać się tak, jakbyś je wiedział. Doskonale wykonywał swoje zadania.

- Mogłabyś zacząć od początku? – rzucił przerażająco spokojnie Kingsley, przywołując na biurko kilka filiżanek i ciastka.

- Odpowiem na twoje pytania – odparła Hermiona. – Ale mam również kilka własnych. Przeszkadzałoby ci, gdybym zaczęła?

- Absolutnie nie – mruknął, nalewając herbatę. Hermiona podniosła filiżankę, ale nie mogła się zmusić do upicia ani łyku.

- Więc aktualnie Hogwart nie ma dyrektora?

- Nie, w tej chwili nie. Oczywiście Minerwa będzie pełniła obowiązki aż do znalezienia odpowiedniej osoby.

- A gabinet?

- Tak, cóż, jak już mówiłem, musieliśmy udostępnić pomieszczenie. Zajęłoby kilka miesięcy, żeby przebić się przez papierkową robotę bez usuwania Snape'a. Ale większość magii Hogwartu skupia się w gabinecie dyrektora. I... Szczerze mówiąc, chcieliśmy jak najszybciej porozmawiać z Dumbledore'em.

- Dumbledore ma portret tutaj w Ministerstwie, czyż nie?

Kingsley zaczerwienił się lekko.

- Ostatnio go nie odwiedza.

- Rozumiem. Więc każdy może wejść do gabinetu?

- Czy jest coś, czego stamtąd potrzebujesz?

- Nie. Po prostu jestem ciekawa, kto mógł tam wejść i co mogło zostać usunięte.

- Nie mam listy osób, które były w gabinecie od chwili, kiedy go otworzyliśmy. Ale mogę powiedzieć, że zabraliśmy kilka osobistych drobiazgów Snape'a. Są teraz badane na poziomie drugim.

Poziom drugi. Departament Egzekwowania Magicznego Prawa.

- Takie jak?

- Na jego biurku znaleźliśmy pełną myślodsiewnię. Oprócz tego nie bardzo się orientuję.

Przez chwilę miała wrażenie, że pokój jest pełen rażącego, jasnego światła. Nie mogła złapać oddechu.

- Zaglądałeś do myślodsiewni? – zapytał Harry.

- Nie osobiście – odparł Kingsley. – Podejrzewam, że któryś z aurorów...

Hermiona spojrzała nerwowo na Harry'ego, który wpatrywał się w nią spokojnie, jakby mówiąc jej, żeby uzbroiła się w cierpliwość. Krew szumiała jej w uszach, tak że ledwie słyszała, co mówi jej przyjaciel. Jakim mogła zapomnieć o zabraniu wspomnień?

- Myślodsiewnia zawiera dowód, że profesor Snape pracował dla naszej strony – powiedział Harry. – Jesteśmy tu, żeby się upewnić, że jego wkład w losy wojny zostanie zauważony.

Kingsley odkaszlnął.

- Cóż. Tak, oczywiście. Ja...

- Dumbledore polecił profesorowi Snape'owi, żeby go zabił – powiedziała Hermiona. – To zabezpieczyło go jako szpiega i pozwoliło zachować pozycję, z której mógł przejąć Hogwart. Żeby chronić uczniów.

- Jak mówiłem, bardzo nam zależało na tym, żeby porozmawiać z Albusem...

- Profesor Dumbledore używał portretu, żeby instruować Snape'a, jak ma nam pomóc – powiedział Harry. – Przyniósł nam miecz Gryffindora, poszedł za nami do Malfoy Manor… on...

- Harry, czego ode mnie oczekujesz? Więc Snape był po naszej stronie. W porządku. Dam mu pośmiertny Order Merlina. Czy o to wam...

- Chcę, żebyś zagwarantował mu pełną amnestię – wtrąciła Hermiona.

- Hermiono, wybacz, ale nie nadążam. Jak mamy sądzić zmarłego?

Dziewczyna uniosła brodę i wyprostowała ramiona.

- Profesor Snape żyje – powiedziała.

Ręka Kingsleya zacisnęła się na biurku, ale to była jedyna wyraźna reakcja.

- Cóż, to by wyjaśniało, dlaczego nie znaleźliśmy ciała. Zechcesz mnie oświecić, jak do tego doszło?

- Uratowałam go.

- Rozumiem. - Kingsley pochylił się lekko i oparł łokcie na biurku. Jego twarz wciąż była zmęczona, ale w oczach pojawiły się żywe błyski. – Gdzie on jest? – zapytał spokojnie.

- Nie powiem tego w tej chwili – odparła. – Nie, dopóki nie zagwarantujesz mi...

- Hermiono, to miejsce jest pełne dziennikarzy, dobrze o tym wiesz. Chcesz, żebym zapewnił Snape'owi pełną amnestię... Na jakiej podstawie? Ze względu na twoje słowa? W chwili, w której wyjdę przez te drzwi, będę musiał usprawiedliwić swoje działanie przed ludźmi, których chcę przekonać, że mogą mi zaufać.

- Robienie tego, co dobre, wydaje mi się właściwą drogą. Nie miałeś takiego problemu, gdy myślałeś, że Snape nie żyje.

- Nie bądź protekcjonalna. Wiesz równie dobrze jak ja, że społeczeństwo wybaczy martwemu człowiekowi dużo szybciej niż żywemu.

- Skąd to nagłe zainteresowanie _społeczeństwem_? Tu nie chodzi o społeczeństwo, Kingsley. Chodzi o mężczyznę, który był gotów oddać życie za naszą sprawę, który każdego dnia ryzykował, który nie zasługuje na to, aby go zaciągnąć na salę rozpraw i oskarżać...

- Jeśli Snape jest niewinny, to dzień w sądzie jest dla niego najlepszą opcją – warknął Kingsley. – Pozwól dowodom mówić za niego, pozwól mu się oczyścić publicznie, żeby ludzie mogli to zobaczyć i uwierzyć sami. Na dłuższą metę tak będzie bezpieczniej. Lepiej.

Hermiona zaczęła podnosić się z fotela, ale Harry uniósł dłoń.

- A przed tym? Jak zagwarantujesz jego bezpieczeństwo przed procesem? – zapytał.

Kingsley przesunął się niewygodnie.

- Wiem, że nie chcecie tego słyszeć, ale wiele zmieniliśmy w Azkabanie. Odesłaliśmy dementorów, oczywiście. Departament Tajemnic zadbał...

- W żadnym wypadku nie zgodzę się na to, żeby profesor Snape był zesłany do Azkabanu jak zwykły złodziejaszek – syknęła Hermiona.

- Azkaban nie wchodzi w grę – powiedział spokojnie Harry. – Naraziłem jego bezpieczeństwo, ujawniając go jako szpiega. Bez względu na zmiany, jakie wprowadziliście w Azkabanie, nie przekonasz mnie, że będzie bezpieczny wśród Śmierciożerców.

Kingsley patrzył na Harry'ego z namysłem. Hermiona wiedziała, że porównywał jego moc ze swoją własną, rozważając, jak bardzo wsparcie Chłopca, Który Przeżył pomogłoby jego władzy. Hermionę pożerała oślepiająca wściekłość. Harry siedział spokojnie w fotelu, ale jego twarz była trudna do odczytania. Dziewczyna była pewna, że dokładnie wiedział, co robi. Doprowadzał ją do szału fakt, że nic jej nie powiedział. Chciała krzyczeć, chciała czymś rzucić, chciała żądać, a jednak Harry siedział tu spokojny i pewny siebie. To była jej bitwa, pomyślała irracjonalnie. Harry wygrał swoją wojnę. Teraz był czas na nią.

- Tak jak mówiłem, Departament Tajemnic zadbał o możliwość kontrolowania magii. Dużo bardziej efektywne niż zabranie różdżki, bo, oczywiście, różdżka zawsze może zostać skradziona lub pozyskana w inny sposób... Bransoletki, które stworzyli, czynią z noszącej je osoby właściwie charłaka… aż do chwili usunięcia. Teraz, jeśli się dogadamy i poinformujecie Ministerstwo o miejscu jego pobytu, mógłbym się zgodzić na zwykłe ograniczenie do czasu...

- Nie sugerujesz chyba obdarcia profesora Snape'a z jego magii.

- Bransoletka nie jest permanentna, Hermiono. Po prostu zapewni Ministerstwo, że oskarżony nie popełni żadnych magicznych wykroczeń ani nie spróbuje uciec przed karą.

- On będzie jak dziecko w ciemności, Kingsley! Zostawisz go całkowicie bezbronnego, podczas gdy ludzie bardzo cierpią, szukają kozła ofiarnego... Zanim będzie miał szansę się obronić.

- Bądź rozsądna! – warknął Kingsley, uderzając dłonią w biurko z wyraźną frustracją. – Odmawiasz Azkabanu... gdzie, chciałem zauważyć, są strażnicy, ale tak samo zły wydaje ci się areszt domowy? Co miałbym zaoferować, żeby cię zadowolić?

- Nie możemy umieścić go pod zaklęciem Fideliusa? – wtrącił Harry.

- Pardon?

- Miejsce pobytu Snape'a. Czy mogłoby znaleźć się pod zaklęciem Fideliusa? Zakładając, że będziesz znał sekret, oczywiście.

- Harry!

Harry zignorował jej protest. Wbiła palce w materiał fotela, na którym siedziała. Kingsley mówił powoli.

- Jeśli zgodzi się na noszenie bransolety i Ministerstwo pozna...

- Nie Ministerstwo. Ty poznasz sekret.

Zacisnął wargi.

- Jeśli zgodzi się na bransoletę i poznam sekret... Wtedy tak. Nałożę na jego mieszkanie zaklęcie Fideliusa. Dla jego bezpieczeństwa.

- Na kiedy możesz zaplanować proces?

- Jest wielu Śmierciożerców czekających na sąd, jak z pewnością wiecie. Mamy w areszcie kilka rodzin, kilka wysoko postawionych rodzin. Myślę...

- A gdyby zgodził się zeznawać przeciwko tym rodzinom? Uzyskałby pierwszeństwo?

- Harry! – przerwała mu Hermiona. – Nie możesz mówić za Snape'a. Nie możesz składać za niego obietnic.

- Masz kontakt ze Snape'em, Hermiono? – zapytał Kingsley.

- Ja... Mogę mieć do niego dostęp.

- Więc sugeruję, żebyś poinformowała go o możliwym wyborze. Moje warunki są takie: jeśli Snape zgodzi się zeznawać przeciwko innym Śmierciożercom, w zamian za to zaoferuję mu możliwość pozostawania w ukryciu pod działaniem niwelującej bransolety i odpowiednich zaklęć monitorujących, z priorytetową datą procesu. Warunki umowy stracą ważność za dwie godziny. I Hermiono, chciałbym ustalić to przed ogłoszeniem sprawy. Jeśli Snape spróbuje w tym okresie uciec, ty będziesz za to odpowiedzialna. Podejmuję ogromne ryzyko. Myślę, że nie trzeba wspominać, że nie zrobiłbym tego dla nikogo innego.

Otoczyli ją. Harry i Kingsley tańczyli wokół niej tak długo, aż przestała czuć więzy, aż nie potrafiła się zorientować, z czyich ust wychodzą. Pojawiła się tu bez konkretnego planu oprócz tego, że udowodni jego prawość, a teraz nie będzie mogła odejść, nie będąc śledzona, chyba że zaakceptuje tę parodię umowy. Pamiętała twarz Snape'a, oświetloną porannym światłem na Spinner's End, tak sztywną i zrezygnowaną. I będzie musiała wrócić i powiedzieć mu, że przegrywała, że już nie udało jej się go ochronić.

Kingsley wyciągnął rękę.

- Czy ty, Hermiona Granger, przedstawisz warunki mojej oferty Severusowi Snape'owi i powrócisz tu w ciągu dwóch godzin, żeby dostarczyć jego odpowiedź?

Zawahała się. Ich dom nie będzie przejęty przez aurorów; nie pozwoli im na zabranie go do Azkabanu. Tyle uda się osiągnąć. Uścisnęła rękę Kingsleya. Magia wypłynęła z końcówek jego palców, wnikając w jej dłoń. Rozluźnił uścisk i przycisnął dłoń do kawała pergaminu. Kiedy ją podniósł, zobaczyła słowa umowy błyszczące jasno, zanim zrobiły się czarne jak zwykłe litery.

- Doskonale – powiedział, podając jej pergamin.

- Dziękuję, panie ministrze – powiedziała bezmyślnie.

Dwie godziny. 

o-o-o

Kiedy wróciła, Snape siedział na sofie. Nie odwrócił się, żeby na nią spojrzeć, kiedy otworzyła drzwi, więc widziała jedynie jego czarne, zasłaniające twarz włosy. Nie mogła określić, czy spał, a może był przytomny, spokojny czy też wściekły.

- No i? – zapytał.

Hermiona czuła się lekko oszołomiona. Podeszła do kanapy na miękkich nogach. Nie zaplanowała, jak mu powiedzieć, co się stało, zupełnie tak samo, jak nie zaplanowała, jak przekonać Kingsleya do spełnienia jej prośby. Miała wrażenie, że każdy krok, który zrobiła, odkąd opuściła Ministerstwo, miał przypomnieć jej, jak bardzo jest na to wszystko nieprzygotowana. Zawsze były jakieś wytyczne. Instrukcje. Snape nauczył ją dzięki planom i jego lekcjom, jak przetrwać rok, a Dumbledore obserwował ich z gabinetu, prowadząc po ścieżce, która według niego była najlepsza. I chociaż nie mogła myśleć o dawnym dyrektorze bez pewnego niesmaku, przerażał ją świat, w którym żaden z nich dwóch nie pojawiał się, aby sprawdzić, czy wszystko działa tak jak powinno.

Mężczyzna siedzący przed nią mógł zostać aresztowany, mógł... Boże, przebacz... zostać zabity, ponieważ ona nie miała pojęcia, co robi, ponieważ w końcu Hermiona Granger była sama we własnej głowie i nikt nią nie kierował.

- Zakładam, że nie wszystko poszło po twojej myśli – powiedział Severus. W jego głosie nie było smutku czy niechęci. Po prostu stwierdzał fakt.

- Severusie...

Nadal na nią nie patrzył.

- Aurorzy czekają na zewnątrz, Hermiono?

- Severusie, proszę.

- A może oczekują, że sam oddam się w ich ręce.

Rzuciła w niego pergaminem. Przeczytał w ciszy. Jego twarz wciąż była ukryta za włosami.

- Chcą mi zabrać moc.

Skrzywiła się.

- Przysięgam, zrobiłam wszystko, co...

- Wierzysz w dobro w ludziach. To zawsze była twoja słabość – powiedział spokojnym tonem. – Nie wiem, co lepszego mogłaś osiągnąć. Za moją pomoc przełkną gorycz wynikającą z faktu, że nie mogą mnie natychmiast zamknąć w Azkabanie. I będą pocieszać się wiedzą, że tylko krótki proces stoi między mną a moim nieuchronnym przeznaczeniem. I odnajdą przyjemność, kiedy trafię do nich i będę zdany na ich łaskę.

- Nie.

- Obawiam się, że nie rozumiem. Która część mojej wypowiedzi jest według ciebie błędna?

- Nie pozwolę na to.

- Nie? Nie bardzo wyobrażam sobie, w jaki sposób ich powstrzymasz. Masz pióro?

Przez chwilę chciała błagać go, żeby tego nie podpisywał, powiedzieć, że mogą po prostu wyjechać, uciec. To nie byłoby takie złe. Mogliby podróżować... oboje znali życie mugoli; to nie było niemożliwe. Ale kiedy spojrzał na nią z całkowicie obojętnym wyrazem twarzy, oczami, które zdawały się pytać jedynie o to, dlaczego nie podaje mu pióra, poczuła zupełnie inny rodzaj determinacji. Ta twarz, ta pustka, która była na niej widoczna... Gdyby uciekli, widziałaby tylko to. Tylko spokój ukrywający pod powierzchnią całą nadzieję i winę. Mogliby wyjechać na Antarktydę, a i tak nie byliby wystarczająco daleko. Wciąż patrzyłby na nią cierpliwie, a tego nie była w stanie znieść.

Wyciągnęła z torebki zniszczone pióro i podała je Snape'owi. Podpisze to, a ona nauczy się o niego walczyć. Będzie walczyć, aż znowu zobaczy jego twarz, jego prawdziwą twarz. 

o-o-o 

Kiedy wróciła do Ministerstwa, znalazła się w samym środku morza obiektywów. Ludzie krzyczeli jej imię, a Kingsley tym razem nie pojawił się, żeby pomóc jej uporać się z dziennikarzami. Chroniąc głowę dłońmi, przedarła się przez tłum fotografów. Kiedy drzwi windy zatrzasnęły się za nią, pochyliła się w stronę lustrzanej ściany, patrząc na własną twarz, która, bez wątpienia, ozdobi pierwszą stronę _Proroka Codziennego_.

Uznała, że ciężko ją rozpoznać. Cienie pod oczami, wyglądające jak sińce zrobione kciukiem, zapadnięte policzki i wystające kości policzkowe... Wciąż była usmarowana brudem i krwią, jej włosy były matowe i splątane. Mamusia byłaby dumna, pomyślała z goryczą, kiedy wyszła z windy na korytarz pierwszego piętra.

Kingsley stał przed gabinetem z rękami splecionymi na piersi. Spróbowała się uśmiechnąć, podchodząc bliżej. Harry słusznie uspokoił ją wcześniej. Robienie sobie wroga z Kingsleya Shacklebolta nie mogło doprowadzić do niczego dobrego. Podała mu pergamin.

- Zgodził się – powiedziała po prostu. – I napisał adres na pergaminie. Chcesz założyć bransoletę osobiście?

Kingsley wziął pergamin i wsunął go do wewnętrznej kieszeni, nie patrząc na niego. Jego twarz była nieczytelna i Hermiona zaczęła czuć niepokój.

- Owszem – powiedział. – Ale najpierw chciałbym, żebyś weszła do mojego gabinetu.

Wskazał jej fotel, na którym siedziała wcześniej, ale sam usiadł tym razem naprzeciwko niej, krzyżując nogi i składając dłonie w prawdopodobnie przypadkowej, ale niezwykle wiernej kopii pozy Dumbledore'a. Przez chwilę patrzył na nią w milczeniu.

- Kingsley? Coś się stało?

Wyciągnął z kieszeni różdżkę i przywołał z biurka gazetę.

- Mogłabyś zerknąć na to i mi wyjaśnić, co to znaczy? – powiedział.

Drżącymi dłońmi rozłożyła pergamin i zaczęła czytać.

_**Severus Snape: Nie tylko morderstwa zdarzyły się w Hogwarcie**__. _

_Rita Skeeter _

_Czarodziejski świat wciąż jest wstrząśnięty Bitwą o Hogwart i pokonaniem Czarnego Pana, ale w Ministerstwie Magii jest tyle pracy co zwykle. Chociaż może powinnam powiedzieć: tyle pracy co niezwykle. Nowo mianowany Minister Magii, Kingsley Shacklebolt, nie miał jeszcze okazji, żeby się przespać- jest zbyt wiele rzeczy wymagających jego natychmiastowej uwagi._

„_Po pierwsze, oczywiście, musimy pozbyć się z Ministerstwa tych, którzy pracowali dla Voldemorta. Jednocześnie zajmiemy się ściganiem Śmierciożerców, którzy wciąż są na wolności"._

_To może brzmieć jak dość oczywiste działania, ale Minister Shacklebolt ma też inne, istotne problemy na głowie._

„_Hogwart został bardzo zniszczony w trakcie bitwy. Magiczna edukacja, z naciskiem na konkretny program nauczania mugoloznawstwa oraz zajęcia ze świadomości i tolerancji, ma dla nas ogromne znaczenie i będziemy ciężko pracować nad tym, aby upewnić się, że Hogwart zostanie otwarty na czas w nowym roku szkolnym. Kształtowanie młodych, wrażliwych umysłów jest najważniejsze w zapobieganiu takim rodzajom walki._

_Według Ministra Shacklebolta usunięcie Severusa Snape'a z jego stanowiska dyrektora było kluczem do rozpoczęcia reform, które chce wprowadzić w Hogwarcie._

_Większość magicznego społeczeństwa była zaszokowana w sierpniu ubiegłego roku informacją, że Severus Snape objął stanowisko dyrektora Hogwartu, Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa. Zaledwie po miesiącu od zamordowania poprzedniego dyrektora, Albusa Dumbledore'a, został powołany przez zarząd (obecnie uważa się, że jego członkowie byli kontrolowani przez Śmierciożerców) na urząd dyrektora szkoły._

_Kilkoro uczniów przerwało milczenie, pozwalając nam na zerknięcie na to, jak wyglądał Hogwart pod reżimem Snape'a._

_- Mam wiele blizn – mówi Puchon z siódmego roku, Ernie McMillan. – Snape zajmował się karami. Nauczyciele bili nas albo używali klątwy Cruciatus, kiedy tylko "źle się zachowywaliśmy". Naprawdę, tylko się zmawialiśmy przeciwko zakazom. Snape rządził żelazną ręką. Nie było dodatkowych zajęć, weekendów w Hogsmeade, a w nocy panowała godzina policyjna. Wszystkie listy przechodziły przez kontrolę. Nie mogłem nawet dostać prezentu urodzinowego od mojej mamy bez zniszczenia pudełka. Ale nigdy nie przestaliśmy walczyć._

_Ernie, podobnie jak wielu odważnych uczniów, został, aby walczyć w Ostatecznej Bitwie._

_- Chciałbym móc sam trafić w Snape'a – mówi. – Dać mu posmakować jego własnej magii._

_Ale średniowieczna dyscyplina stosowana przez Snape'a może być najmniejszym zmartwieniem rodziców uczniów. Kiedy odwiedziłam Hogwart kilka godzin po bitwie, chciałam osobiście zobaczyć legowisko najniebezpieczniejszego dyrektora w historii._

_Co prawda gabinet został całkowicie oczyszczony z czarnomagicznych artefaktów jeszcze przed moim przybyciem, ale udało mi się porozmawiać z byłym dyrektorem, Fineasem Nigellusem Blackiem, na temat Śmierciożercy, który przez rok zarządzał Hogwartem._

_- Właśnie zostałem zwolniony z przysięgi dyrektora – szybko poinformował mnie Black. – Do tej pory byłem magicznie związany przysięgą, która nie pozwalała na mówienie o niczym związanym z działaniami Severusa Snape'a jako dyrektora._

_Teraz, kiedy Minister Shacklebolt zwolnił poprzedniego dyrektora, Black może szczerze opowiedzieć o rzeczach, których był świadkiem w gabinecie dyrektora._

_Pośród wielu informacji był fakt, że Severus Snape mógł użyć swojej pozycji, żeby poślubić Hermionę Granger, byłą prefekt Gryffindoru i najlepszą przyjaciółkę Harry'ego Pottera._

_- Wzięli ślub dokładnie tutaj, w gabinecie – powiedział mi Black. – Stali niewiele dalej niż ty w tej chwili. Wtedy była jeszcze uczennicą. Ale po tym jak odeszła, pozostali w kontakcie. Często rozmawiali przez cały rok._

_Wystarczająco szokujące jest to, że Snape odważył się na tak swobodne stosunki z uczennicą, którą miał pod swoją opieką, ale dodatkowo nasuwa się pytanie o lojalność dawnej panny Granger. Zastanawiam się, po której stronie naprawdę jest czarownica, osławiona jako mózg Złotej Trójcy._

_Bez wątpienia w najbliższym czasie ujawnimy więcej informacji o tym nieodpowiednim sojuszu. Czytelnicy Proroka Codziennego mogą być pewni, że nie pozwolę, aby cokolwiek stanęło mi na drodze do prawdy o tajemniczym mordercy z Hogwartu._

Hermiona powoli podniosła wzrok i spojrzała na Kingsleya. Wyraz jego oczu przywodził jej na myśl polującego drapieżnika.

- Proszę pana – powiedziała. – Mogę zacząć od początku?


	44. Chapter 44

**Wesołych świąt :)**

**Rozdział 43**

Biura na drugim piętrze były niewiele większe od szaf. Biurka stały tak blisko siebie, jakby wciśnięto je do pomieszczeń dzięki zaklęciom rozciągającym. Kingsley wywołał aurorów z jednego z gabinetów, który teraz wyglądał na opuszczony i zaśmiecony. Ściany były pokryte ruchomymi zdjęciami twarzy, które rozpoznała natychmiast... Jej własna, Harry'ego, Rona, Lupina i Kingsleya. Ale niechlujnie nalepiono na nie zdjęcia najnowszych celów Ministerstwa: trójki Malfoyów, Lestrange'ów, Dołohowa, Yaxleya, Traversa, Avery'ego i Goyle'a. Co zaskoczyło ją najbardziej, to liczba fotografii przedstawiających kobiety: Maia Selwynn, Delphine Rosier, Marigold Parkinson, Peregrine Lestrange. Rzadko widziała Śmierciożerczynie bez masek. Z jakiegoś nieokreślonego powodu okropnie ją to denerwowało.

Wyraźnie brakowało twarzy Snape'a, ale to wcale jej nie pocieszyło. Powinien przecież nie żyć.

Kingsley był w myślodsiewni już prawie kwadrans. Hermiona czekała, przesuwając różdżką skrawki pergaminu leżące obok misy. Co takiego spodziewali się znaleźć? Sekretne plany bitewne Voldemorta?

Kiedy Kingsley podniósł się znad myślodsiewni, Hermiona natychmiast spróbowała spojrzeć mu w oczy. Nie odwzajemnił spojrzenia, przez długą chwilę wpatrując się w milczeniu w podłogę.

W końcu szepnął:

- Kurwa.

- Słucham?

- Kurwa, Hermiono. Kurwa. Ostatnim razem widziałem Snape'a, kiedy opuszczaliśmy dom Dursleyów. Oglądanie tego... To tak jakbym miał powiedzieć samemu sobie, że nie mogę sobie ufać, nie mogę wierzyć nawet w to, co widziałem na własne oczy. A więc byliście wtedy _małżeństwem._

Niewielka iskierka nadziei zapaliła się w głębi jej umysłu.

- Tak.

- Jak to przeżyłaś? Świadomość, że tej nocy możesz go trafić?

- Nie rzucałam zaklęć, dopóki wiedziałam, gdzie jest. Ale on nie wiedział, którym Harrym byłam. Nie chciał wiedzieć. Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, jak trudne to musiało być dla niego.

Kingsley potrząsnął głową i zasłonił dłonią oczy.

- Kurwa – szepnął jeszcze raz, bardzo cicho.

Stała w milczeniu. Ponaglanie go wydawało się niebezpieczne.

- Twoi rodzice… – zaczął. – Natychmiast wyślę po nich aurorów.

Hermiona poczuła się tak, jakby wygrzebał kawałek jej serca. Nauczyła się, żeby nigdy nie myśleć o rodzicach, bo chociaż tak bardzo za nimi tęskniła, nie mogła wyobrazić sobie wyjaśniania im, co się zdarzyło, czym się stała.

- Dziękuję.

- I Dumbledore... Merlinie, _Dumbledore _cię w to wpakował?

Zmusiła się, żeby zachować neutralny wyraz twarzy.

- Dumbledore wpakował Severusa w wiele rzeczy. Niektóre były lepszym pomysłem, inne gorszym.

- Wyjaśnij mi, o co chodzi z tą różdżką. Voldemort zdawał się być pewny, że zabrał różdżkę Dumbledore'a Snape'owi. Albus mu ją powierzył?

Hermiona poczuła, że wchodzi na niepewny grunt. Ukrywanie prawdy przed Kingsleyem jak dotąd nie doprowadziło do niczego dobrego, ale teraz, kiedy zaczęła odzyskiwać jego zaufanie, bała się stracić je przez kwestionowanie planów Dumbledore'a.

- Dumbledore... Miał bardzo potężną różdżkę. Lord Voldemort wierzył, że jest niepokonana.

- Tak, tyle do mnie dotarło.

- Chciał, żeby Severus przejął moc różdżki poprzez zabicie go. I oczekiwał, że Severus przekaże różdżkę Harry'emu.

- Przepraszam, nie nadążam.

- Dumbledore chciał, żeby Harry odebrał Severusowi różdżkę. Ale plan nie poszedł po jego myśli. Draco Malfoy rozbroił Dumbledore'a, zanim Severus go zabił i w ten sposób przypadkiem zdobył władzę nad różdżką.

Kingsley westchnął.

- Niezła historia.

- Jestem pewna, że jeśli trochę poczekasz, Dumbledore pojawi się na jednym ze swoich portretów i ją potwierdzi.

- Nie mówię, że kłamiesz, Hermiono.

Pokiwała sztywno głową.

- Niemniej jednak Harry zdobył różdżkę? I dlatego po raz drugi przeżył klątwę zabijającą?

- Severus i ja dowiedzieliśmy się o różdżce mniej więcej w tym samym czasie. Wtedy też stało się jasne, że Draco przejął...

- Czekaj, chcesz mi powiedzieć, że żadne z was nie wiedziało o różdżce?

Hermiona popatrzyła na niego spokojnie.

- Harry musiałby zabić Severusa, żeby przejąć władzę. Najwyraźniej to nie było coś, o czym Dumbledore chciał nam wspominać.

- Kurwa – ponownie zaklął Kingsley.

- Tak. Dlatego poszliśmy do Malfoy Manor. Gdyby Harry nie rozbroił Malfoya...

- Tak, rozumiem.

- W każdym razie jak mówiłam, w tym momencie pomyśleliśmy, że najlepiej będzie porównać naszą wiedzę i uświadomiliśmy sobie, że Harry będzie musiał pokonać Draco.

- Przepraszam, że znowu ci przerwę, Hermiono, ale czy sugerujesz, że do tamtej pory ty i Snape nie znaliście nawzajem swoich planów?

- W większości nie. Severus uświadomił sobie, co robimy, tuż przed Bożym Narodzeniem. Dumbledore uważał, że będzie bezpieczniej, jeśli nie będziemy wiedzieć wszystkiego... Na wypadek gdyby któreś z nas zostało pojmane.

- Więc po prostu musiałaś mu zaufać? – zapytał Kingsley z niedowierzaniem w głosie.

- Masz wrażenie, że podjęłam złą decyzję?

- Nie... Oczywiście, że nie. Po prostu...

Hermiona uniosła brodę i popatrzyła na niego twardo.

- Nigdy mnie nie zawiódł.

Kingsley oparł się ciężko na krześle i wskazał Hermionie drugie, stojące tak blisko, że ich kolana niemal się dotykały.

- Więc razem ze Snape'em spiskowaliście, żeby przekazać moc różdżki Dumbledore'a Harry'emu.

- Tak.

- I udało się. – To zabrzmiało prawie jak pytanie.

- Tak, dzięki Merlinowi.

- A Snape? Wspomniałaś, że uratowałaś mu życie?

- Miałam Vita Secundus.

- Miałaś Vita Secundus? – niemal krzyknął Kingsley. – Mogę się ośmielić zapytać, skąd go wzięłaś? Podejrzewam, że zaraz powiesz mi, że Dumbledore zakopał go w lesie gdzieś w Walii i w testamencie zapisał ci mapę, żebyś...

Hermiona prychnęła.

- Widzę, że rozmawiałeś z Harrym.

- Fiuknąłem po niego, gdy tylko dostałem gazetę, Hermiono. Chyba nie oczekiwałaś, że...

- Ale nasze historie do siebie pasują, czyż nie?

- Hermiono...

- Nie wymyśliłabym czegoś tak absurdalnego, nawet gdybym próbowała. Ale teraz jestem ciekawa. Nie wiedziałeś o Vita Secundusie?

- Harry nie pamiętał nazwy eliksiru – odparł nieśmiało Kingsley. – Myślałem, że to był jakiś rodzaj surowicy.

- Severus zaczął warzyć Vita Secundusa, gdy byłam w trzeciej klasie. Nosiłam go ze sobą cały czas przez ponad rok.

- On oczekiwał, że go uratujesz?

- Oczywiście, że nie. Jest na mnie wściekły za to, że to zrobiłam. Oczekiwał, że uratuję Harry'ego.

Kingsley odwrócił się na krześle, odchylił głowę do tyłu i zamknął oczy.

- Jak ja to odkręcę? – mruknął do siebie. – Jak, na Merlina, mam to odkręcić?

- Słucham?

- Nie chodzi tylko o to, że Snape był lojalnym członkiem Zakonu – powiedział ciężko. – Ani o to, że żyje, chociaż już samo to byłoby wystarczająco trudne. Ale teraz chcesz, żebym powiedział światu, że Dumbledore planował, że Harry Potter zabije Snape'a, że on...

- Nie proszę cię, żebyś cokolwiek mówił światu – przerwała mu Hermiona. – Pozwól nam być, Kingsley. Ogłoś jego niewinność i pozwól nam być.

- Nie mogę tego zrobić, Hermiono, i dobrze o tym wiesz. Proces musi się odbyć.

- Dlaczego?

- Ponieważ nikt mi nie uwierzy, jeśli zacznę od uwalniania Śmierciożerców. Uznają, że zostałem przekupiony albo działam pod _Imperiusem_. Powiedzą, że Snape mnie kupił albo że zdradzam jasną stronę.

- Więc twoja praca jest ważniejsza niż życie Severusa?

- Nie próbuj tego celowo źle interpretować. Oczywiście, że chodzi o więcej niż o moją pracę. Chodzi o życie Snape'a! Nie słyszysz tego, co mówisz? Jak długo według ciebie on przeżyje, jeśli ludzie nie uwierzą w moje słowa? Sam chętnie bym go zabił w trakcie bitwy o Hogwart. A gdybym złapał go już po bitwie, zesłałbym go do Azkabanu. A teraz ten artykuł...

Zapadła ciężka cisza.

- Dziękuję za szczerość – powiedziała chłodnym tonem Hermiona.

Kingsley ponownie westchnął.

- Mówię, że potrzebujesz sojuszników. Natychmiast. Kto jeszcze wiedział? Czy ktokolwiek może potwierdzić twoją historię?

Hermiona zastanowiła się. Dumbledore zamknął ich w klatce lojalności wobec niego. Z nikim nie rozmawiała. Severus też nie. Kto teraz mógłby im pomóc?

- Profesor McGonagall – odpowiedziała w końcu. – Luna Lovegood. I chyba pan Ollivander może wiedzieć więcej, niż mówi. Zgredek wiedział, ale...

Kingsley popatrzył na nią ze smutkiem. Chociaż nic nie powiedział, Hermiona odczytała wyraz jego twarzy tak jasno, jak gdyby to zrobił. _Staruszek, dziwne dziecko i martwy skrzat domowy._

- Postawienie go przed Wizengamotem zajmie mi dwa tygodnie. Chcę osobiście rozmawiać z każdą czarownicą i czarodziejem, którzy mogą was wesprzeć. Chcę oświadczenia, zanim dostaną się do mediów. Chociaż może być na to za późno.

- Jasne.

Kingsley wstał nagle.

- Chodźmy.

- Dokąd?

Wyciągnął z wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty pergamin i przyglądał mu się przez chwilę.

- Na... Spinner's End.

To było dziwne zwycięstwo. Nic się nie zmieniło. 

o-o-o 

Widok Shacklebolta na Spinner's End byłby prawie zabawny w swojej absurdalności, gdyby Snape nie był przerażony jego obecnością. Ten mężczyzna wydawał się po prostu zbyt duży, zbyt kolorowy dla tego ciasnego i obskurnego otoczenia; wszystko w nim zdawało sie być śmieszne i przesadzone. Jego głos był zbyt głośny, ruchy zbyt gwałtowne. _Mamo, Minister przybył na wezwanie, _pomyślał Snape z gorzkim rozbawieniem. Shacklebolt najpewniej wyczuwał, jak niepożądanym gościem był w tym miejscu, jak sam dom zdawał się go odrzucać. Przez chwilę szperał w kieszeniach szat, zanim wyjął ciężką, szarą bransoletę.

Snape nie odzywał się, kiedy czarodziej zapinał pasek na jego chudym, bladym nadgarstku. Nie czuł bólu, żadnego legendarnego palenia, kiedy magia go opuściła. Nie czuł nic. A jednak nagle zdał sobie sprawę ze swojego ciężaru w dziwny, nieznajomy sposób, jakby teraz dzielił ciało z czymś martwym i kłopotliwym. Zgiął palce w milczeniu.

- Poproszę o twoją różdżkę – powiedział Shacklebolt niemal przepraszającym tonem.

- Mówiłeś, że nie będzie musiał oddawać różdżki – wtrąciła Hermiona, a Snape nagle poczuł, że jej błagalny ton wywołuje w nim mdłości. Kiedy ona się wreszcie nauczy, żeby ukrywać słabości? – Bransoletka miała sprawić, że różdżka przestanie działać.

- _Priori Incantatem_ – odparł uroczyście Shacklebolt. – Zbiorę zespół aurorów, którzy udokumentują historię rzucanych zaklęć. To mogłoby pomóc.

Snape uniósł brwi, podając mężczyźnie długą, cienką różdżkę. To było trochę jak oddawanie własnej ręki.

- Severusie, nie musisz... – zaczęła Hermiona, ale odwrócił się do niej i wzruszając ramionami, podszedł do okna.

- Jakie to ma znaczenie? I tak jest bezużyteczna.

Kątem oka zauważył, jak się zgarbiła. Prawdę mówiąc, lepiej było to oddać, nie mieć tego, nie ryzykować, że na chwilę się zapomni i spróbuje rzucić _Lumos_, które nie przyniesie światła. Przez długą chwilę wszyscy milczeli.

- Wyślę sowę ze szczegółami dotyczącymi procesu – powiedział w końcu Shacklebolt. – Możesz śmiało użyć jej do własnych przesyłek, zanim do mnie wróci.

Snape nie odzywał się tak długo, że Hermiona poczuła się zmuszona do odpowiedzi.

- Dziękuję.

Shacklebolt ruszył w stronę drzwi, a ona poszła za nim. Snape patrzył na nich z dziwną obojętnością.

- Hermiono, nie chcę zabrzmieć, jakbym cię krytykował – powiedział Shacklebolt - ale przemyśl to, co powiedziałem o wyglądzie. – Spojrzał na jej brudne szaty i skórę, po czym zerknął dobitnie w stronę Snape'a.

Potaknęła.

- I nie zapominaj, kiedy stąd wychodzisz, że dziennikarze będą cię obserwować.

- Tak, proszę pana – powiedziała. Mężczyzna wyglądał na lekko dotkniętego, tak jak z pewnością chciała, żeby się czuł.

- Będę się z wami kontaktował.

Snape obserwował przez okno, jak Shacklebolt niemal wybiega z domu i natychmiast się teleportuje. Usłyszał trzask zamykanych drzwi i kroki, kiedy Hermiona weszła do pokoju. Wiedział, czego oczekiwała. Czuł to po sposobie, w jaki wpatrywała się w tył jego głowy, ale nie miał słów, którymi mógłby ją uspokoić. Świetnie się spisała, to prawda. Osiągnęła prawdopodobnie najwięcej, ile się dało, ale miała różdżkę, a on nie i był zbyt zmęczony, żeby ją pocieszać.

- Severusie... Oni wiedzą – powiedziała, zaskakując go.

- Słucham?

- W _Proroku Codziennym_ ukazał się artykuł... Nasze... Informacja o naszym związku wyciekła do prasy.

Bardzo powoli odwrócił się w jej stronę.

- Który to zrobił? Który z nich nie potrafił utrzymać języka za zębami?

- Właściwie to dyrektor Black – odparła.

_Pieprzony Fineas Nigellus Black. _Snape zastanowił się krótko, czy dało się zagmatwać to wszystko jeszcze bardziej. Co dziwne, poczuł niewiele emocji. Wszystko zdawało się być w jego umyśle prostą, otwartą drogą. Długą, płaską ścieżką prowadzącą donikąd. Hermiona patrzyła na niego intensywnie, otwarcie i poczuł dziwną potrzebę złamania jej.

- Twój pokój jest na piętrze, po lewej – mruknął.

Zamrugała i odwróciła się w kierunku schodów. Ale wiedział, że słuchała. Znał skrzypienie tych schodów wystarczająco dobrze, żeby zorientować się, że przystanęła na piątym stopniu, czekając na jakiś dźwięk albo ruch, ale nie zamierzał jej nic dać. 

o-o-o 

Pokój był malutki, mniejszy nawet od kuchni. Przy czarnej ścianie stało wąskie, małe łóżko przykryte cienkim niebieskim kocem. Oprócz niego w pokoju znajdowały się tylko stolik nocny, komoda i fotel - nieco mniejszy niż zwyczajny. Uświadomiła sobie, że była w pokoju dziecinnym Severusa. Przysłał ją tutaj jako gościa, gościa, który nie będzie brał udziału w pewnych częściach jego życia.

Położyła torebkę na fotelu i zaczęła wyciągać z niej swoje rzeczy – częściowo po to, żeby nadać pokojowi osobowości, zostawić jakiś trwały ślad w tej pustce, a częściowo ponieważ miała dość powściągania języka, a był ktoś, z kim chciała się zobaczyć.

Rzeczy były wrzucone do torebki przypadkowo. Wyciągnęła zapasowe dżinsy Harry'ego, dwie książki do transmutacji i miedziany garnek. Ogromne, poszarpane pudełko postawiła na komodzie, wiedząc, co wyjmie jako następne. Była jednocześnie zdesperowana i przestraszona. Wyszarpnęła z torebki portret Fineasa Blacka.

- Dyrektorze Black – warknęła.

Płótno pozostało czarne.

- Dyrektorze Black, wiem, że mnie pan słyszy.

Przez chwilę odniosła wrażenie, że widzi ruch, ale blady czarodziej się nie pojawił.

- Tchórz – syknęła i oparła obraz o ścianę. – Rozmawiałeś z tą suką Skeeter, ale ze mną nie masz zamiaru? Myślałam, że z radością wykorzystasz okazję do powiedzenia mi wszystkiego, co chcesz, _bez_ _przeszkód._

Nagle zobaczyła Blacka pojawiającego się na portrecie z rękami wyciągniętymi w obronnym geście.

- Wystarczy! Kobieto! Odłóż tę różdżkę! Jestem dyrektorem tej szkoły, nie dam się zastraszyć zwy...

- Panna Granger? – zawołał ostry, znajomy głos.

- Profesor McGonagall!

- Przestań, na Merlina! Jeśli nie zostawię tu mojej stopy, nie będziesz mogła jej słyszeć!

- Och, zamknij się, Fineasie, przecież nie robię ci krzywdy. Panno Granger, gdzie pani jest? Szukałam cię, ale nikt nie jest w stanie udzielić mi informacji, dokąd się udałaś. Potter i Weasley powiedzieli, że jesteś z Severusem, co oczywiście nie ma najmniejszego sensu, ale nie chcieli powiedzieć więcej...

- Pani profesor, nie mogę powiedzieć, gdzie...

- Chyba nie oczekiwałaś prostej odpowiedzi od panny Granger. Ona notorycznie... – zaczął Black.

Odezwał się Dumbledore. Jego głos był odległy, ale wyraźny i uciszył zarówno Blacka, jak i McGonagall.

- Uciekła, oczywiście. Wojna odcisnęła piętno na każdym z nas. Ale ci, którzy żyją, potrzebują cię, Hermiono. Twoi przyjaciele cię potrzebują. Przykro mi z powodu Severusa. Wiem, że wy dwoje...

- Przestań – powiedziała cicho Hermiona. – Chcę rozmawiać z profesor McGonagall.

- Stałaś się podobna do niego. - W głosie Dumbledore'a wyraźnie słychać było rozbawienie, jakby chciał dać do zrozumienia, że otrzymała od niego prezent, kawałek Severusa, który zawsze będzie z nią. – Rzadko pozwalał mi mówić o tobie, tak naprawdę.

- Przestań.

- Panno Granger – wtrącił ostrzegawczym tonem Black.

- Moja droga… – zaczął Dumbledore.

- Wysłałeś go na śmierć. Wiedziałeś, że w chwili, kiedy Voldemort dowie się o różdżce, będzie martwy.

- Panno Granger, wiem, że pani cierpi. Straciła pani sojusznika, przyjaciela. Takie są okropne, nieuniknione koszta wojny. Severus wiedział to, kiedy zaczął dla nas szpiegować, znał ryzyko...

- Sojusznik? – syknęła. – Przyjaciel? – Jakaś niewielka cząstka jej umysłu błagała, żeby przestała, próbowała przypomnieć, że odpychała jedynego człowieka, którego świadectwo mogło oczyścić imię Severusa, ale nie mogła się powstrzymać. Cały jej strach i beznadziejna wściekłość znalazły ujście. – _Brzydzę się tobą. _Udawałeś, że się o niego troszczysz, ale był twoim pionkiem, zupełnie jak dla Voldemorta, a ty...

- Panno Granger, proszę mnie posłuchać.

- Ale przegrałeś.

Cisza zdawała się promieniować z płótna.

- Twój cudowny plan nie wypalił. Severus upewnił się, że Harry uzyska władzę nad Czarną Różdżką. Ochronił nas w Malfoy Manor, pomógł Harry'emu pokonać Draco i dzięki niemu przeżyliśmy. Ryzykował wszystkim, żeby zrobić to, czego ty nie chciałeś... Upewnić się, że Harry _przeżyje. _

- Nie ma nikogo, kto bardziej niż ja chciał, żeby Harry przeżył, panno...

- A później uratowałam mu życie. – Po drugiej stronie portretu nastąpiło zamieszanie. Słyszała westchnienie profesor McGonagall i szuranie odsuwanego od biurka krzesła. Fineas Nigellus głośno odkaszlnął, a dudniący głos Dumbledore'a rozległ się po raz kolejny:

- Przepraszam, co takiego?

- Twój eliksir... Vita Secundus! Eliksir, który kazałeś mu uwarzyć, żeby upewnić się, że Harry będzie żył wystarczająco długo, żeby umrzeć w odpowiednim momencie...

- Panno Granger... Hermiono! – krzyknął Dumbledore, ale ona brnęła dalej.

- Nie działa na klątwę zabijającą. Ale działa na ukąszenia węża.

- Severus żyje? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem dyrektor. – Severus _żyje?_ Panno Granger, zastanawiam się, czy pani w ogóle rozumie niebezpieczeństwo tej sytuacji. Gdzie on jest? Trzeba natychmiast podjąć...

- Mógłbyś o tym wiedzieć, gdybyś raczył nas zaszczycić swoją obecnością wczoraj!

- Albusie, opuść portret albo zamilcz, natychmiast – odezwała się profesor McGonagall. – Wprowadzasz chaos. Hermiono, uspokój się. Teraz, jak rozumiem, Severus żyje. Gdzie jesteście? Wszystko w porządku?

- Żadne z nas nie jest poważnie ranne. Jesteśmy bezpieczni. Tyle że... Ministerstwo wie, że Severus żyje. Będzie miał proces. Kingsley twierdzi, że to potrwa około dwóch tygodni.

- Jesteście w Azkabanie? – zapytała ostro McGonagall.

- Nie. Nie w Azkabanie. Jeszcze nie. Ale Severusowi odebrano magię. Taki był warunek, żebyśmy mogli zostać tu, gdzie jesteśmy. I potrzebuję pieniędzy, ale nie mogę pójść do Gringotta...

- Zwolnij. Zajmę się Gringottem. Wyjaśnij mi to od początku. Co powiedział Kingsley? 

o-o-o 

Na Spinner's End ciągle panowało zimno. Po części dlatego, że dom był słabo ocieplony i przeciągi sprawiały, że chłodne, wiosenne powietrze wypełniało małe pokoje, przenikając skórę Hermiony, tak że dziewczyna miała wrażenie, że wyziębia jej kości. Po części jednak była to atmosfera domu, wynik impasu pomiędzy nią a Snape'em, który trzymał ją w uścisku i powodował, że była ostrożna i nieufna.

Snape włóczył się po domu albo całymi godzinami przesiadywał przy oknie, obserwując, chociaż nie miała pojęcia co. Okazjonalnie kiedy wchodziła do salonu, odwracał się i patrzył na nią w ciszy. Obserwował, jak zakłada drugi sweter, jak szuka w kuchni noża. Nigdy nie poprosił, żeby rzuciła zaklęcie ogrzewające albo żeby przygotowała posiłek, a ona z jakiegoś powodu odebrała ciszę jako wyzwanie i obiecała sobie, że nie użyje magii, o ile jej o to nie poprosi. Nie chodziło tylko o to, że nie chciała go obrazić, przypomnieć, co zostało mu odebrane, po prostu nie chciała go rozpieszczać, narzucać się ze swoją troską. Wystarczająco dużo mu narzucono.

I pozwoliła mu marznąć, skoro tak chciał się zachowywać. Pozwoliła mu na głód. Pozwoliła mu na doświadczenie ciszy, która wirowała po pokojach jak ostry, gryzący wiatr. Pozwoliła mu na poczucie się tak niekomfortowo, jak ona sama czuła się przez niego.

Wydawało jej się, że jej uszy dostroiły się do jakiejś dziwnej, nieustającej częstotliwości, która sprawiała, że podrywała się na dźwięk skrzypiących sprężyn łóżka czy szelest materiału na schodach. Była świadoma, boleśnie świadoma każdego jego ruchu, chociaż mówił tak mało, jak tylko mógł i rzadko przebywał z nią w jednym pomieszczeniu dłużej niż kilka chwil.

Dla Hermiony dni pomiędzy wojną a procesem były dziwnym, lustrzanym odbiciem poprzedniego roku. Godziny pełne przerażającej nudy, oczekiwania, przerywane nagłymi wyjściami do zewnętrznego świata, które wzbudzały w niej strach i napięcie.

Spotkała się z profesor McGonagall. Pamiętając ostrzeżenie Kingsleya, wzięła prysznic, uczesała włosy i za pomocą różdżki naprawiła szaty. Teleportowała się na Pokątną. McGonagall czekała na nią przed lodziarnią należącą niegdyś do Floriana Fortescue. Kiedy się pojawiła, stara czarownica złapała ją za dłonie i szybko pocałowała w policzek. Usiadły przy stoliku przed sklepem, udając, że nie zauważają ludzi, którzy otwarcie się na nie gapili, czy fotografa, który robił im zdjęcia, ukrywając się za krzakiem.

- Jak on się czuje? – zapytała nauczycielka.

- Bez zmian.

McGonagall zacmokała z dezaprobatą i przesunęła w jej stronę małą, aksamitną sakiewkę.

- Przyniosłam ci to. Niezbyt dużo, ale powinno wystarczyć do momentu, aż będziesz mogła uzyskać dostęp...

- Dziękuję – odparła Hermiona, patrząc w dół. – Bardzo przepraszam, że musiałam panią o to prosić...

- Nonsens – powiedziała energicznie McGonagall. – Rozliczymy się, kiedy to wszystko się skończy. Swoją drogą, rozmawiałam z Luną Lovegood i Woodwardem Ollivanderem. Otrzymali twoje sowy i umówili się na spotkanie z Ministrem. Miałaś z nim jakiś kontakt?

Hermiona już miała odpowiedzieć, ale przerwał jej niski, gruby i łysy mężczyzna w ciężkich, szarych szatach, który podszedł do stołu.

- Panna Granger?

Spojrzała na niego ostro.

- Tak?

- Dempster Wiggleswade. Piszę do _Proroka Codziennego_. Mogłaby pani potwierdzić ostatnie pogłoski mówiące, że...

- Panie Wiggleswade, to nie jest dobry moment.

- Zwykłe tak albo nie, panno Granger. Była pani żoną Severusa Snape'a, byłego dyrektora Hogwartu, Szkoły Magii i...

- Pani Snape – powiedziała, unosząc brew.

- Słucham?

- Nie panna Granger, tylko pani Snape i jeśli będzie pan łaskaw wybaczyć, jestem w trakcie rozmowy z przyjaciółką.

Wiggleswade wycofał się, uśmiechając szeroko i notując coś w zeszycie.

- Oczywiście _pani Snape. _Proszę wybaczyć, że przeszkodziłem. Życzę paniom miłego dnia.

Hermiona odwróciła się do profesor McGonagall, która z aprobatą pokiwała głową.

- Nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło. To chyba był okropny pomysł.

- Och, wręcz przeciwnie. Nie masz się czego wstydzić, Hermiono. Myślę, że najlepiej zrobisz, jeśli nie będziesz sprawiała wrażenia, że przed tym uciekasz. Specjalnie wybrałam to miejsce, bo jest bardzo widoczne.

Hermiona przycisnęła palce do skroni.

- Czy Dumbledore... Zgodził się zeznawać?

- Tak. Fineas poprosił, żebyś wzięła również jego portret. – Co dziwne, profesor McGonagall próbowała powstrzymać uśmiech. – Dawno nie widziałam tak zagubionego czarodzieja. Myślę, że chce cię przeprosić, ale nie może zebrać się w sobie. Wciąż twierdzi, że chciał jedynie przynieść chwałę domowi Slytherina.

Hermiona prychnęła ze zmęczeniem, ale kąciki jej ust wygięły się smutno.

- Znasz krawca Severusa? – zapytała ją McGonagall bez związku z czymkolwiek.

- Krawca? Nie. Dlaczego?

- Ponieważ myślę, że wypadałoby sprawić mu na proces nowe szaty.

- Nowe szaty?

McGonagall westchnęła.

- Sądzę, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli nie będzie wyglądał jak twój nauczyciel.

- Och. No tak.

- Tak. I spróbuj go przekonać, że wygląd...

- Kingsley już o tym wspominał.

- Doskonale. Odezwiesz się, gdybyś czegoś potrzebowała?

- Oczywiście. Bardzo pani dziękuję, pani profesor. Zrobiła pani więcej...

- Minerwa. I nie przejmuj się tym.

Profesor McGonagall ścisnęła jej rękę, zanim wstała.

- Powiedz mu, że... Cóż. Że powiedziałam, że muszę zrobić z niego coś w rodzaju widowiska.

Hermiona spojrzała na staruszkę ze zdziwieniem, ale ta już odeszła, wycierając oczy w tartanowy rękaw. 

o-o-o

Przyszła do domu. Zrobiła kanapkę i zostawiła ją na suszarce. Krzyczała za zamkniętymi drzwiami sypialni, a jednak Snape jedynie leżał na łóżku w ciemności albo siedział w salonie z książką na kolanach, zaznaczając długim, bladym palcem stronę, której nie czytał ani nawet nie zamierzał czytać.

Za każdym razem kiedy wychodziła, stawała przed nim i czekała w milczeniu, aż podniesie wzrok. Za każdym razem powtarzała to samo.

- Wrócę.

Nigdy nie odpowiadał, nie dawał po sobie poznać, że ją słyszy nawet mrugnięciem powieką.

_Wrócę._

To był prezent, tak jak czarne, wełniane szaty, skrojone dokładnie jak te, które nosił na balu Narcyzy Malfoy, a które położyła na jego łóżku. Jak kanapka, która leżała, wabiąc muchy, aż zjadał ją, gdy głód pokonywał potrzebę pozostawania w jednym miejscu.

To był prezent, tak jak jej obecność, a kiedy o tym myślał, ciemność, która w nim była, unosiła się, aż zaczynała go dusić.

Chciał to podnieść i jej rzucić, ukryć na dnie szafy jak te szaty, jakimś cudem schować przed słabą częścią siebie, która chciała, żeby to powiedziała, częścią, która bez tego siedziałaby na skraju jego umysłu, szczękając zębami i powtarzając, że odeszła, że będzie sam, aż umrze z głodu albo zacznie zjadać własne ciało.

Ale czego od niego chciała? Hermiona z tą swoją szeroką twarzą w kształcie serca, patrząca na niego, słuchająca go. Po co wracała?

Powiedziała, że chce ściąć jego włosy.

Powiedziała: _Proszę, Severusie, jeśli to zrobię, będą mogli zobaczyć więcej twojej twarzy, a myślę, że to byłoby dobre_.

Powiedziała: _Zrobiłam jajka_, a później zostawiła je na talerzu, żeby ostygły i niemal uciekła z pokoju, jakby mógł jeść tylko, jeśli nie będzie tego widziała.

Powiedziała: _Przyniosłam „Proroka Codziennego". Jest w nim artykuł o Eliksirze Wielosokowym_ i zostawiła go, żeby mógł przeczytać gazetę, której pierwsza strona usiana była tytułami:

_Potter nazywa Snape'a bohaterem._

_Hermiona Granger: Dla ciebie pani Snape._

_Czy Snape żyje?_

Kim był ten Snape, o którym pisali?

Powiedziała: _Wrócę_ i zostawiła go znowu, dla świata, który nie pozwoli jej być. Gazeta była pełna zdjęć… Hermiona oglądająca się przez ramię, gdy wchodziła do Madame Malkin. Hermiona z Minerwą w ogródku Floriana Fortescue. Hermiona z rękami pełnymi książek przed Esami i Floresami. Hermiona w Ministerstwie, na ulicy, kupująca gazetę, robiąca zakupy, oglądająca sowy na wystawie Magicznej Menażerii, zawsze otoczona obserwującymi ją ludźmi, ludźmi prychającymi, pytającymi... A on wysyłał ją tam na okrągło, a ona wychodziła, nigdy nie mówiąc nic więcej niż _wrócę_.

Nigdy nie powiedziała: _Proszę, nie zmuszaj mnie_.

Ale on to widział. Znał jej twarz tak dobrze: sposób, w jaki drgała jej lewa powieka, kiedy podnosiła torbę; układ jej szczęki; to, jak prostowała plecy, zanim otworzyła drzwi, jakby za każdym razem wybierała się na bitwę.

Szła, a on nie mógł jej zatrzymać. Był tak beznadziejny jak przy próbach chronienia jej.

Ale myślenie o tym było bezcelowe, tak bezcelowe jak oddychanie, więc zwykle myślał o niczym. Widział liście spadające z drzew przy drodze. Ścierał opuszkami palców kurz z regałów. Leżał na łóżku i obserwował różne kształty wodnych zacieków na suficie. Myślał o niczym.

Umył się, w końcu, szóstego dnia. W dniu, w którym poszła spotkać się z Potterem, żeby zakończyć planowanie procesu... Plany te najwyraźniej nie miały z nim samym nic wspólnego. Konsultowała się z nim, oczywiście. Czasami długo opowiadała o tym, co zamierzała powiedzieć, kto zgodził się zeznawać, o tym, jak chciała wejść na salę rozpraw, ale on nie miał nic do dodania. Koniec procesu będzie całkowicie poza jego kontrolą, więc nie widział potrzeby, żeby męczyć się próbą przejęcia kontroli nad jego początkiem.

Umył się, nie żeby zrobić jej przyjemność, tylko dlatego, że gnijący odór bitwy i jego własnego potu zaczął niszczyć jego niemyślenie, więc chciał się go pozbyć, żeby móc wrócić do bycia sam na sam z własnym umysłem. Wrzucił szaty do pękniętego, wiklinowego kosza, wiedząc, że nigdy więcej ich nie dotknie. Natarł białą koszulę mydłem w zlewie i powiesił ją na wieszaku w łazience, żeby wyschła. Z szafy rodziców wygrzebał parę starych, brudnych dżinsów ojca i pomyślał ze złością, że wolał raczej założyć dżinsy tego dupka, jego ojca, niż porządne, wełniane spodnie, które Hermiona kupiła mu na proces.

Odkrył, że prysznic sprawia mu przyjemność. Kłujące strumienie wody wypełniły łazienkę stałym dźwiękiem i odczuciem, które odsuwało na bok wszystko inne, aż poczuł, że sam był jedynie kroplą wody uderzającą na okrągło w porcelanę. W końcu woda zrobiła się zimna, a ponieważ nie mógł w żaden sposób jej ogrzać, wyszedł.

Czysty i spokojny wszedł do sypialni i ponownie się położył.

Godziny mijały. Hermiony długo nie było.

W końcu usłyszał dźwięk, na który podświadomie czekał. Drzwi otworzyły się i zamknęły. Słyszał, jak kładzie torbę na sofie i ściąga buty. Słyszał kroki na schodach. Słyszał, jak zatrzymała się przy jego drzwiach... Słyszał, jak nasłuchuje... I jak podreptała do swojego pokoju.

Wiedział z własnej rozgorączkowanej świadomości, że sen nie był częstym gościem w tym domu. Hermiona wierciła się na wąskim łóżku, czasem chodziła po domu, czasem odkręcała kran w łazience, po czym wracała do pokoju. Słyszał dźwięk przewracanych kartek i pióra skrobiącego po pergaminie. Nie wiedział, dlaczego nie może spać. Może dlatego, że jawa była tak podobna do snu, że jego ciało nie czuło potrzeby zapadania w prawdziwy sen. To nie wydawało się zbyt ważne.

Tuż przed świtem usłyszał, jak Hermiona wstaje i idzie korytarzem. O czym myślała tak późno w nocy? Co powstrzymywało ją od snu, kiedy jej dni były tak wypełnione ruchem?

Smuga światła pojawiła się w kącie pokoju i rozszerzyła, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły. Zobaczył ją, małą i szczupłą, otoczoną światłem z korytarza, ubraną w ogromną koszulkę sięgającą jej do kolan. Jej włosy były rozpuszczone i wiły się dziko wokół jej głowy.

- Śpisz? – szepnęła.

Nie odpowiedział.

Zamknęła drzwi i chociaż zmiana oświetlenia oślepiła go, mógł wyczuć, że jest w pokoju. Na palcach podeszła do łóżka i wspięła się na nie, uważając, żeby zostać po swojej stronie. Usłyszał, jak odkłada różdżkę na stolik przy łóżku.

- Dobranoc, Severusie – powiedziała. Dźwięk jej głosu zdawał się być bardzo głośny w ciemności.

- Dobranoc – odparł oficjalnie i przekręcił się na bok, twarzą do ściany.

Czuł, jak się przesuwa i wierci, układając wygodniej na materacu. Położyła się na prawym boku, ale w końcu odwróciła się w stronę drzwi i wsunęła ramię pod poduszkę. Westchnęła, długo i głęboko, tak jakby westchnienie pochodziło aż z palców u stóp. Poczuł, jak jego ciężar opuszcza ją, niemal fizycznie odczuwając zmianę, kiedy zasnęła. Jej oddech był głęboki i ciężki i dostosował do niego swój własny rytm oddechu tylko po to, żeby nie myśleć.

Wdech... Wydech.

Leżeli plecami do siebie, w zasięgu ręki mając jej różdżkę wycelowaną w drzwi.

Tej nocy spał twardo.


	45. Chapter 45

**Rozdział 44  
**

Rankiem w dniu przesłuchania Hermiona wyśliznęła się z ich łóżka przed świtem. Materac zaskrzypiał i ugiął się, a on otworzył jedno oko i obserwował, jak dziewczyna na palcach wychodzi z pokoju.

W domu rozbrzmiały odgłosy, do których się przyzwyczaił... Dźwięki kobiety. Stukot obcasów i odgłos otwieranej tubki z pomadką. Szelest grzebienia przeczesującego mokre włosy. Tego ranka dom zdawał się nimi tętnić, a dziwne, obce łaskotanie powiedziało mu, że ktoś używa w łazience czarów. Usiadł.

Snape założył białą koszulę i zapiął rząd guzików, po raz pierwszy odkąd w końcu zdjął ją z siebie. Materiał był miejscami poszarzały, a od nadgarstków do ramion okropnie wygnieciony, więc podwinął rękawy do łokci i założył dżinsy, które były dla niego trochę za krótkie. Mogła sobie czarować włosy, żeby im zaimponować, ale on zamierzał iść tak jak stał. W końcu o to chodziło, prawda? Odkryć to, kim był? Wyjawić wszystkie swoje sekrety?

Nowy komplet szat go nie uwolni. Nie potrafił jej wyjaśnić, że założenie ich byłoby przyznaniem, że przejmował się tym, co o nim myśleli, że ich osąd mógł cokolwiek dla niego znaczyć, a on nie zamierzał zniszczyć pracy całego życia w jeden poranek. Pozwolić im myśleć cokolwiek chcą… zawsze to robili; nie ośmieszy się, próbując.

Założył kosmyk włosów za ucho i usiadł na krawędzi łóżka, żeby zawiązać buty. Słyszał, jak Hermiona schodzi na dół, stukając obcasami i szpera w kuchni. Przez chwilę siedział w ciszy, nasłuchując, jak porusza się po domu i pomyślał przez chwilę, że świat jest dziwny. Hermiona Granger przygotowująca śniadanie w jego domu rodzinnym. Słyszał, jak nalewa sok i rozbija jajka na patelnię. Dzisiaj stanie przed Wizengamotem.

Wstał i skierował się do kuchni, zamierzając jej powiedzieć, żeby nie robiła sobie kłopotu. Jej jajka były beznadziejne, a poza tym zwyczajnie nie byłby w stanie nic zjeść. Shacklebolt miał się pojawić o siódmej, żeby eskortować ich do Ministerstwa i z jakiegoś powodu myśl o tym, że mężczyzna złapie go za ramię i aportuje jak charłaka, sprawiła, że jego żołądek stał się ściśnięty i twardy.

Ale kiedy zszedł ze schodów, zobaczył ją. Jej włosy nie były proste i gładkie, jak się tego spodziewał, ale związane w ciasny węzeł na karku. Jej szaty były długie, czarne i surowe, zapięte od stóp do głów. Wydawała się wyższa niż w rzeczywistości, chociaż jeszcze nie mógł stwierdzić, czy była to kwestia czarów czy po prostu wysokich obcasów. Ale najbardziej uderzyła go nieokreślona aura otaczająca ją niczym mgła. W jego kuchni była kobieta.

Miała uniesione brwi i zaciśnięte usta. Na jej twarzy był wyraźny makijaż, ale nie pomógł on zakryć napięcia i stresu, które nie opuszczały jej od dwóch tygodni... Od roku. Jej ręce poruszały się zręcznie po blacie, krojąc pieczarki i wrzucając je na patelnię, gdzie skwierczały razem z jajkami. Pracowała, nie podnosząc wzroku, chociaż wiedział, że zdawała sobie sprawę z jego obecności.

Zamarł w bezruchu przy schodach, obserwując ją. To nie była dziewczyna, która stała w jego drzwiach w środku nocy.

I gdy tak stał, uświadomił sobie, czym naprawdę był jej prezent dla niego. To nie było to, że kupowała jedynie jedzenie, które potrafiła przyrządzić bez magii, ani szaty, gazety czy też sposób, w jaki pozwalała mu przemykać po domu, jakby był niewidzialny. Nie chodziło o to, że leżała między nim a drzwiami, pozwalając mu na spokojny sen ani nawet o to, że wychodziła dla niego z domu jak anioł zemsty. To była dziewczyna stojąca w drzwiach, w koszulce sięgającej do kościstych kolan i z rozpuszczonymi, kręconymi włosami. To był fakt, że nikt oprócz niego nie zobaczy więcej tej dziewczyny. Zobaczą kobietę, która stała w jego kuchni. Dała mu coś, czego nikt inny nie mógł mieć i czego nikt nie mógł mu odebrać.

Odwrócił się i wszedł po schodach na górę. Bez namysłu wyciągnął wełniane szaty, które leżały zwinięte w kłębek na dnie jego szafy.

W łazience znalazł małe i wyglądające na raczej bezużyteczne nożyczki. Pracował uważnie, podcinając włosy, tak żeby nie spadały mu na twarz, ale w końcu musiał przyznać, że nie poradzi sobie sam. Wrócił do kuchni i w milczeniu podał jej nożyczki.

- Och, Severusie – niemal wydyszała. Wzięła nożyczki i bez komentarzy dokończyła jego niedokładną fryzurę. Włosy były pofalowane i może trochę dłuższe z lewej strony, ale nie miał różdżki, którą mógłby je wyrównać albo wygładzić szatę, a ona nie zaproponowała, że to zrobi.

Kiedy wróciła do kuchenki, jajka były spalone na węgiel. Przeprosiła, szybko zeskrobując je do kosza na śmieci, ale on tylko wzruszył ramionami i podszedł do okna.

Shacklebolt pojawił się przed drzwiami i zapukał. Snape nie wstał, tylko obserwował, jak Hermiona otwiera drzwi i zaprasza Ministra do środka. Jeśli chciała być oficjalną twarzą Snape'ów, zamierzał jej na to pozwolić.

Shacklebolt wszedł do salonu i wyciągnął rękę w geście powitania.

- Dzień dobry, Severusie – powiedział.

Snape nie podszedł, żeby uścisnąć dłoń mężczyzny.

- Możemy ominąć uprzejmości i ruszać? Z pewnością nie możesz się doczekać początku.

Shacklebolt odchrząknął, żeby oczyścić gardło.

- Tak, jak sądzę im szybciej zaczniemy, tym szybciej to będzie za nami. Świadkowie obrony pojawiają się z rana. Niepotrzebnie, oczywiście, bo to jedynie wstępne przesłuchanie, niemniej jestem pewien, że będziecie zadowoleni z okazanego wsparcia. Weasleyowie już...

- W rzeczy samej. Jestem pewien, że jest całkiem sporo rodzin, które za nic na świecie by tego nie ominęły.

- Severusie – warknęła ostrzegawczo Hermiona.

Uniósł brew i spojrzał na nią.

- Tak?

Nie kontynuowała, jednak rzuciła mu lodowate spojrzenie.

- Tak, cóż, jestem pewien, że Hermiona już to załatwiła, ale tak dla jasności... Teleportujemy się do mojego gabinetu w Ministerstwie. Stamtąd przejdziemy do sali rozpraw numer dziesięć.

- Numer dziesięć? – wycedził Snape. – Jak za starych, dobrych czasów?

- Portret Dumbledore'a jest na stałe umieszczony w tej sali rozpraw – powiedział niemal przepraszającym tonem Shacklebolt. – My nie... To nie miało być przypomnienie...

- Nie, oczywiście, że nie – odparł Snape.

- Dziękujemy, Kingsley – wtrąciła Hermiona. – Myślę, że jesteśmy gotowi.

Wyszli na schodki przed drzwiami. Hermiona złapała lewe ramię Snape'a, Kingsley chwycił prawe i zrobili dla niego to, co robił sam, odkąd skończył siedemnaście lat. 

o-o-o 

Gabinet Ministra drażnił ją, mimo że była w nim już wiele razy. Hermiona podejrzewała, że wpływało na to jej oczekiwanie, że będzie bezosobowy: mdła reprezentacja rządowej biurokracji, a nie kolorowa manifestacja mężczyzny, którego znała. Albo dlatego, że przyzwyczaiła się do wyciszonego wnętrza Spinner's End i jaskrawość tego pokoju zdawała się wypalać oczy.

Kingsley najwyraźniej uznał, że potrzebują chwili sam na sam, a to ustępstwo sprawiło, że była jednocześnie wdzięczna i okropnie zdenerwowana. Wyszedł z gabinetu, mówiąc, że pójdzie sprawdzić, czy sala jest już gotowa i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Hermiona spojrzała na Snape'a, który wyglądał, jakby w jakiś sposób skurczył się w swoich wygniecionych szatach. Nie nosił ich w ten sposób, w który nosił zielone, brokatowe, tego samego kroju. Wydawało jej się dziwne, że tęskni za mężczyzną, który rósł w szatach jako prawa ręka Czarnego Pana. Co się stało z tą jego częścią?

- Nie myślę... – powiedział po chwili. – Nie chcę, żebyś miała złudne oczekiwania.

Pokiwała głową. Nie widziała pasującej odpowiedzi.

- Mogą zostać powiedziane takie rzeczy, rzeczy o tobie, że...

Prychnęła z niecierpliwością.

- Serio, Severusie. Wydaje ci się, że nie słyszałam każdej możliwej rzeczy, którą ludzie o mnie mówią? Tylko u Madame Malkin trzy czarownice nazwały mnie dziwką, a jedna stwierdziła, że powinnam gnić w Azkabanie razem z resztą Śmierciożerców. Jestem całkowicie przygotowana na to, co może zostać powiedziane.

Snape wzdrygnął się lekko.

- Hermiono, ja...

- Nie musisz nic mówić. To nie twoja wina.

- Nie – odparł ciężko. – Ale nie jest też twoja.

Jej oczy zamknęły się mimowolnie, kiedy zaakceptowała jego dar.

- Nie będę prosił o ich wybaczenie. Rozumiesz? Nie będę zabiegać o ich dobrą opinię jak uczniak.

- Wiem.

- Nie chcę, żebyś tak myślała, bo zgodziłem się na noszenie tej absurdalnej...

Podniosła rękę.

-Wiem. Mogę wygładzić twoje szaty?

Pokiwał głową niemal niezauważalnie.

Wyjęła z kieszeni różdżkę i wycelowała w niego. Stał nieruchomo jak posąg, a ona poczuła nagły przypływ sympatii, tak że jej kolana niemal zadrżały. Nie zesztywniał tak ze strachu przed tym, co może na niego rzucić, ale po prostu przez sam dowód jej magii. Kiedy skończyła, poprawiła ręką jego kołnierzyk, chociaż układał się zupełnie prosto wokół jego szyi.

Kingsley zapukał cicho, zanim otworzył drzwi.

- Jesteście gotowi?

Snape poszedł za nim w ciszy, a ona podążała kilka kroków za nim. Pojechali windą do Departamentu Tajemnic, a następnie zeszli po kamiennych schodach do długiego korytarza, który przypominał jej lochy Snape'a w Hogwarcie. Na końcu korytarza znajdowały się ciężkie, drewniane drzwi.

- Kiedy otworzę drzwi, wszyscy będą stali. Severusie, ty staniesz na środku sali i zajmiesz swoje miejsce. Hermiono, ty dołączysz do reszty świadków obrony w niższym rzędzie. Ja zajmę moje miejsce jako główny prokurator i od tej chwili wszyscy będą siedzieć. Wtedy zostaną odczytane zarzuty. Jakieś pytania?

- Kingsley, ty wierzysz.. – zaczęła.

- Żadnych pytań – uciął Snape.

Kingsley wyciągnął rękę i złapał ciężką, żelazną klamkę, po czym otworzył drzwi. Hermiona spojrzała na Snape'a, który wpatrywał się w otwarte drzwi z wyrazem całkowitej obojętności na twarzy. Odetchnęła głęboko i wyprostowała się najbardziej, jak mogła, gdy Kingsley przepuścił ich w drzwiach i wsunęła rękę w dłoń Snape'a. Przez chwilę jego dłoń była zupełnie wiotka i zastanowiła się, czy powinna to sobie odpuścić czy jednak więcej godności było w wytrwałości... Ale nagle jego palce splotły się z jej palcami i lekko je uścisnęły. Mimo uścisku, czuła, jak niemal drży. Spojrzała na jego nieprzytomną twarz.

Razem przeszli przez próg.

Sala była ogromna jak zamknięty, kamienny amfiteatr, gdzie rzędy siedzeń wznosiły się jeden za drugim wokół okrągłej sali rozpraw. Członkowie Wizengamotu siedzieli stłoczeni w wyższych rzędach naprzeciwko drzwi, a świadkowie oskarżenia i obrony w niższych naprzeciwko siebie. Po swojej lewej stronie Hermiona zauważyła Artura Weasleya, Billa i Fleur, Rona, George'a, Harry'ego i Ginny, Lunę Lovegood, pana Ollivandera, profesor McGonagall i Stworka. Wszyscy tak się różnili, ale jednocześnie byli wyraźnie tak samo zdeterminowani, że przypomnieli jej pierwsze spotkanie Armii Dumbledore'a... Te dzielne twarze, nie do końca wiedzące, o co właściwie walczą, ale zdeterminowane, żeby chociaż spróbować.

Kiedy weszli, na sali rozległy się szepty, ale Hermiona patrzyła jedynie na znajome twarze, czerpiąc siłę z ich wyrazów. Musiała puścić dłoń Snape'a, żeby mógł usiąść na dużym oplecionym łańcuchami krześle, które znajdowało się w centrum pomieszczenia. Odwróciła się szybko, słysząc zgrzyt łańcuchów wiążących jej męża. Wśliznęła się do rzędu obrony, siadając obok Luny Lovegood, która rozglądała się po sali ze spokojnym zainteresowaniem. Spojrzała na jej twarz, mając nadzieję na nawiązanie kontaktu wzrokowego, ale Luna obserwowała portret, który wisiał nad głową Ministra. Dumbledore siedział swobodnie w ramach, ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i dłońmi opartymi na kolanach. Wyglądał tak szaleńczo spokojnie jak zawsze.

Kingsley wstał, otoczony ubranymi na śliwkowo czarownicami i czarodziejami Wizengamotu.

- Dzień dobry – powiedział, a jego wzmocniony głos rozbrzmiał głośno na sali. – Wstępne przesłuchanie Severusa Snape'a, osiemnasty maja tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiąty ósmy rok. Śledczy: Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister Magii; Gawain Robards, szef departamentu przestrzegania prawa i Tyberiusz Ogden, główny mag Wizengamotu. Protokolant: Percy Ignatius Weasley. To postępowanie będzie otwarte dla prasy, jednak nie zezwala się na wykonywanie zdjęć na sali rozpraw.

Hermiona spojrzała w prawo i zobaczyła przy drzwiach tłum reporterów. Wyróżniali się z nich Rita Skeeter i Dempster Wiggleswade. Rita wpatrywała się w nią z dużym zainteresowaniem. Hermiona szybko odwróciła wzrok.

- Proszę usiąść. Wierzę, że nie muszę prosić o zachowanie ciszy. Teraz przedstawimy zarzuty, a pan Snape będzie mógł na nie odpowiedzieć. Ministerstwo Magii niniejszym oskarża Severusa Snape'a o następujące zbrodnie wojenne...

Hermiona zamknęła oczy, wsłuchując się w głos Kingsleya.

- ...morderstwo przy użyciu klątw niewybaczalnych, członkowstwo w organizacji terrorystycznej, konspiracja prowadząca do popełnienia morderstwa, wyższa zdrada, szpiegostwo...

Snape mrugał spokojnie. Jego czarne oczy wpatrywały się w nią, a na twarzy nie było widać niczego, co potwierdziłoby, że słyszy słowa Kingsleya.

- …wspomaganie użycia i używanie klątw niewybaczalnych, używanie magii w obecności mugoli, nieautoryzowane rzucanie zaklęć pamięci, niszczenie mienia, współudział w porwaniu...

Hermiona spięła się, zmuszając się do utrzymania otwartych oczu i twarzy bez wyrazu. Kiedy patrzyła na niego, czuła, jakby mogła przenieść własne myśli prosto do jego umysłu, więc pomyślała gorączkowo: _Nie słuchaj tego. To nic nie znaczy. Zamknij swój umysł, to nic nie znaczy..._

- Panie Snape, może pan teraz odpowiedzieć na zarzuty. Jakie jest pana stanowisko? – Głos Kingsleya przeciął ostro potok jej myśli.

Hermiona spuściła wzrok. Każda komórka jej ciała zdawała się pozostawać bez ruchu. Jej serce nie biło. Nie oddychała. Severus nigdy nie powiedział jej, jakie zamierzał przyjąć stanowisko. Wiedziała, że to było szalone i nieprzemyślane. Harry od kilku dni ścigał ją, przypominając, że wszystkie jej przygotowania pójdą na marne, jeśli Snape przyzna się do winy, ale ona nie była w stanie zmusić się do zapytania go, co zamierzał zrobić.

Teraz miała się przekonać, czy miała rację czy też była bardzo, bardzo głupia.

Przez wiele nocy leżała - w łóżeczku dziecięcym w sypialni, którą Snape jej przydzielił, czy też u jego boku w małżeńskim łóżku w dużej sypialni - i myślała o tej chwili. Jakoś wydawało jej się, że go znała, że wiedziała o nim coś fundamentalnego, coś, co przenosiło się w powietrzu, gdy spali, jakieś pozostałości, których pozbył się, kiedy jej dotykał, coś amorficznego, ale prawdziwego. Pan Weasley wziął ją na stronę poprzedniego wieczora i zapytał delikatnie, dlaczego nie chce porozmawiać z Severusem o jego zamiarach i jedyne, co mogła mu odpowiedzieć, to: _Ponieważ go znam. Musi do tego dojść sam albo wcale. I jeśli nie dam mu powodów, żeby pokrzyżował plany, to tego nie zrobi._

Nie do końca o to chodziło i dobrze o tym wiedziała. Ale tak naprawdę kluczem do jej męża było coś raczej trudnego do zmierzenia. Snape kochał prawdę. Nawet jeśli mylił się co do tego, czym była, obsesyjnie jej szukał i starał się ją ujawnić i cokolwiek powiedział, zrobił to, bo uważał, że taka jest prawda. Czy uważał, że jest Śmierciożercą? Czy uważał, że _zamordował_ Albusa Dumbledore'a?

Mijały sekundy. Wszyscy milczeli. Hermiona powoli podniosła wzrok i spojrzała na twarz męża. Wiedziała, że wszyscy patrzyli, że obserwowali go w oczekiwaniu na jakiś ruch, jakiś znak. Ale on patrzył tylko na nią i bardzo cicho, ale niezwykle wyraźnie powiedział:

- Niewinny.

Wypuściła powietrze tak gwałtownie, że niemal zwymiotowała, ale jej niepokój nie został zauważony we wrzawie, która wybuchła w ławach. Luna delikatnie dotknęła wierzchu jej dłoni.

- To było bardzo odważne – szepnęła do ucha Hermiony. To wydawało się śmieszne, że w kontekście wszystkich czynów Severusa właśnie to uznała za odwagę, ale Hermiona pokiwała głową w odpowiedzi do przyjaciółki.

Kingsley upomniał obecnych, aby pozostali na miejscach w ciszy i wstał.

- Można wpisać do protokołu, że Severus Snape oficjalnie nie przyznał się do winy. Proces rozpocznie się w poniedziałek pierwszego czerwca o dziewiątej rano. Pan Snape wróci teraz do miejsca odosobnienia. – Machnął ręką na dwóch nieznanych Hermionie aurorów, którzy zeszli ze swoich siedzeń, aby dołączyć do Snape'a w centrum pomieszczenia. Kingsley ruchem ręki przywołał Hermionę.

- Dlaczego on nie jest w Azkabanie z resztą kryminalistów? – wrzasnęła Skeeter. Usłyszeli z tłumu kilka głosów aprobaty.

Kingsley rzucił na nich zaklęcie tarczy.

- Chciałem pani przypomnieć, że sąd nie ma obowiązku odpowiadać na pani pytania, pani Skeeter. Zachowa się pani przyzwoicie albo zostanie pani poproszona o wyjście – powiedział. - Jednak powiem pani, że ze względu na bezcenną pomoc, której udziela pan Snape Ministerstwu w kwestii identyfikacji pozostałych Śmierciożerców i ich różnych działań podczas wojny, udzieliłem mu pozwolenia na przebywanie poza Azkabanem w trakcie trwania procesu. Zapewniam, że pan Snape nie może używać magii ani nie zamierza uciec. Jego lokalizacja jest całkowicie bezpieczna. To wszystko na dzisiaj.

Kingsley dotknął różdżką łańcuchów, które wiązały Snape'a do fotela, a one ustąpiły. Otoczeni aurorami, prowadzeni przez Kingsleya wyszli z sali rozpraw. Hermiona była wdzięczna za otaczającą ich tarczę, ale mimo niej kilka razy zostali zaczepieni przez ludzi.

- Czy panna Granger była pełnoletnia, gdy ją pan poślubił?

- Hermiono! Popatrz tutaj! Jesteś Śmierciożercą?

- Ile razy zamierza pan zmieniać strony, panie Snape?

Severus nie pochylał głowy, nie chował się za włosami. Po prostu szedł do przodu, nie okazując emocji. Hermiona szła za nim, wyciągając nogi, jak tylko mogła, żeby nadążyć. 

-o-o-o 

Pukanie wywołało w nim wrażenie, jakby magia przepłynęła wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa aż do stóp. Zerwał się na równe nogi w ułamku sekundy, a dłoń zaczęła poszukiwać w kieszeni różdżki.

- Idź na górę – syknął do Hermiony.

- Co? Severusie, _ty _idź na górę – odszepnęła Hermiona, wyciągając swoją różdżkę.

Świadomość, że on sam nie ma różdżki... a nawet gdyby miał, byłaby zupełnie bezużyteczna, uderzyła go nagle razem ze strachem o to, kto stoi po drugiej stronie drzwi i przez chwilę jego umysł rozdzierały dwa zupełnie różne lęki.

Szła do drzwi, ale zatrzymał ją w połowie drogi.

- Czy ty jesteś tak głupia _celowo_? Rób, co mówię!

- Musisz mnie posłuchać – powiedziała cicho i spokojnie. – Prawdopodobieństwo, że ten ktokolwiek tam jest, przyszedł po to, żeby skrzywdzić _mnie _jest małe. Jestem uzbrojona i całkowicie zdolna...

Pragnął wyrwać jej różdżkę i wysłać ją na piętro albo potrząsnąć nią, aż dotrze do niej, że nie zamierzał być posłuszny... że otworzy te drzwi i lepiej, żeby wtedy była jak najdalej od niego.

- Severusie? Hermiono? – Usłyszeli głos dobiegający zza drzwi.

Odwrócił się na pięcie w jej stronę ruchem, który byłby całkiem imponujący, gdyby zamiast dżinsów ojca miał na sobie szaty.

- Dlaczego jest tu Artur Weasley?

- Skąd mam wiedzieć? – powiedziała ostro, mijając go i wpuszczając łysiejącego mężczyznę do domu.

- Dzień dobry, panie Weasl...

- Co tu robisz? – warknął Snape.

- Przyniosłem gazety - odparł spokojnie Weasley, podając dwa zwoje pergaminu. – I chciałem zobaczyć, jak sobie radzicie.

- W rzeczy samej – powiedział nieprzyjemnie Snape. – Zauważyłem, że Molly nie udało się dzisiaj do nas dołączyć.

Weasley spojrzał mu w oczy.

- Molly jest w domu, opłakuje naszego syna – odparł.

Hermiona stanęła między nimi i położyła dłoń na ramieniu mężczyzny.

- Jak ona sobie radzi?

- Tak jak można się było spodziewać – powiedział Weasley, garbiąc się lekko. – W każdym razie nie wiem, czy słyszeliście... Przenoszą Malfoyów z Azkabanu.

- Malfoyów? – zapytała z niepokojem Hermiona.

- Spokojnie, Hermiono – wtrącił Snape. – Z pewnością nie sądziłaś, że Lucjusz i Narcyza będą chcieli przegapić zabawę? Jestem pewien, że mają wiele wspomnień, którymi mogą się podzielić.

- Z tego, co wywnioskowałem, najbardziej im zależało na zeznaniach Draco.

- Rozumiem. Cóż. Dzięki za dobre wieści – powiedział kwaśno Snape, wyrywając gazety z ręki mężczyzny. – A teraz, jeśli nam wybaczysz, właśnie siadaliśmy do obiadu.

Weasley rozejrzał się powoli po pokoju, jakby chcąc zauważyć, że nie było żadnego posiłku.

- Dziękuję, że mnie zaprosiłeś, Severusie. Życzę ci powodzenia. Hermiono, zobaczymy się jutro.

Hermiona odprowadziła Weasleya na zewnątrz, zapewne po to, żeby przeprosić za jego zachowanie, jak pomyślał Snape, kiedy podszedł do kanapy i rozwinął gazety. Jedną z nich był Prorok, którego pierwsza strona żyła ruchomymi fotografiami ich dwójki wychodzącej z sali rozpraw. Hermiona wyglądała niemal jakby biegła, żeby za nim nadążyć i poczuł ukłucie wyrzutów sumienia. _Notoryczny zdrajca, Severus Snape, opuszcza salę rozpraw z dzieckiem, które poślubił _głosił podpis. Nagłówek: _Snape zmienia strony. Znowu._

_Nie, _pomyślał. _Pewnie nie chciał, żeby mnie to ominęło._

Drugą gazetą był Żongler. Zanim Snape odrzucił ją z niesmakiem i skomentował kwaśno gust drugiego czarodzieja, zauważył słowa: _Severus Snape uratował moją córkę. _

Cholerny Xenophilius Lovegood.

Co on narobił na sali rozpraw? Wszystko już by się skończyło, gdyby tylko powiedział słowo. Nagłówki gazet przez kilka dni krzyczałyby: „_Winny" mówi Severus Snape!_, a później świat znowu by o nim zapomniał.

Słyszał trzaskające drzwi i buty Hermiony tupiące na schodach. Wstał i musnął kinkiet palcami.

Miała prawo być wściekła. Gazety ją ukrzyżują. I będą to robić na okrągło, przez cały czas aż do końca procesu.

Snape wszedł na piętro i zatrzymał się w ciemności przed drzwiami do sypialni. Bez magii nie potrafił wyczuć Hermiony tak dobrze jak kiedyś, a nie chciał otwierać drzwi, żeby odkryć jej nieobecność.

Próbował wyobrazić sobie, jak jej to wytłumaczyć. Dlaczego to zrobił?

Ponieważ chciał, żeby musieli się dowiedzieć. Nie musieli uwierzyć... prawdę mówiąc, był pewien, że będą robić wszystko, żeby nie uwierzyć... ale chciał, żeby _musieli wiedzieć, _żeby zostali obciążeni wiedzą o tym, co zrobił. Chciał, żeby wiedzieli, że kiedy załamywali ręce i jedli kotlety w kuchni Weasleyów, on wykonywał polecenia. A kiedy zakładali bezpieczne domy, on wił się pod klątwami Czarnego Pana. Chciał, żeby to nawiedzało ich w snach.

To nie była prawda, a przynajmniej nie całkowicie, wiedział, ale nie chciał dalej o tym rozmyślać. Ponieważ musiał to zrobić, pomyślał gniewnie. Z tego samego powodu, dla którego robił cokolwiek przez te długie, okrutne lata. Ponieważ nie było innego wyboru.

Kiedy wszedł do pokoju, ona leżała już w łóżku.

Nie poruszyła się, gdy wśliznął się pod kołdrę tuż obok niej.

- Proszę, nie rób tego więcej – powiedziała cicho.

- Słucham?

- Artur Weasley. Jego rodzina jest w żałobie, a jednak stara się nam pomóc.

Snape poczuł napływ złości, zanim odpowiedział.

- Nie jestem winien śmierci Freda Weasleya.  
- Nikt nie mówi, że jesteś, Severusie! Merlinie, dlaczego to zawsze sprowadza się do obwiniania? Nie możemy po prostu im współczuć, bez poczucia winy? – Odwróciła się na bok i prychnęła w poduszkę.

Snape leżał sztywno na plecach. Oszukiwała samą siebie. Oczywiście, że chodziło o obwinianie. Wszystko się do tego sprowadzało. 

o-o-o 

Wejście za drugim razem nie różniło się od pierwszego. Dłoń Hermiony wsunęła się w jego dłoń na kilka sekund przed otwarciem się drzwi. Wszedł do pomieszczenia powoli, jakby nie miał znaczenia fakt, że za kilka kroków zostanie przywiązany do fotela w centrum sali pełnej wpatrujących się w niego ludzi. To nie różniło się bardzo od występowania przed Czarnym Panem: równie publiczne i równie niebezpieczne, ale bez magii nie miał oklumencji, którą mógłby się chronić, więc starał się o niczym nie myśleć. Wpatrywał się prosto przed siebie.

- Dzień dobry – zaczął Shacklebolt. Stał na podwyższeniu z rękami rozłożonymi jak gdyby w geście powitania. – Proszę, zajmijcie swoje miejsca.

- Jak wiecie, Severus Snape został oskarżony o wiele czynów związanych z jego członkostwem w grupie terrorystycznej prowadzonej przez Czarnego Pana Voldemorta, znanej jako Śmierciożercy. Głównym celem sądu jest stwierdzenie, jaką rolę w grupie odgrywał Snape, jaki miał udział w ich przedsięwzięciach i wiedzę o nich oraz w jakim stopniu służył Voldemortowi. Zaczniemy od pytań o noc, w której przyjął Mroczny Znak.

Głos Dumbledore'a nagle przeciął ciszę i Snape niemal leniwie uniósł wzrok, żeby popatrzeć na portret. Nie mógł nie zauważyć niespokojnego poruszenia wśród obecnych.

- Czy muszę przypominać sądowi, że Severus Snape już został oczyszczony ze wszystkich zarzutów związanych z pierwszą wojną? O ile nie zamierzasz przesłuchiwać go ponownie, ta linia oskarżenia wydaje się być nieistotna.

- Dumbledore! – odparł ze złością Shacklebolt. – Co prawda doceniamy twoją obecność i będziesz miał możliwość zeznawania, ale muszę ci przypomnieć, że to ja jestem śledczym. Wypowiadanie się bez pozwolenia nie będzie tolerowane. Nie wznawiamy żadnych zarzutów z pierwszej wojny, ale nie uważam, że status Snape'a jako Śmierciożercy jest nieistotny. Te pytania są ważne, żeby ocenić, czy dołączył do Śmierciożerców i pozostał z nimi z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli.

Snape słuchał tej kłótni jednym uchem. Skupił się za to na Lucjuszu Malfoyu, który został wprowadzony na salę przez dwóch aurorów. Jego włosy były matowe. Nie brudne ani zniszczone - było jasne, że Azkaban nie był już taki jak kiedyś. Oczy Lucjusza nie były puste, tylko tak samo lodowato szare jak zawsze, ale włosy straciły dawny blask. To było smutne, naprawdę, pomyślał Snape. To tak jakby widzieć zamężną wilę albo jakieś inne piękno, które zostaje skalane. Zauważył u Lucjusza ciężką, szarą bransoletę, identyczną jak jego własna.

Lucjusz usiadł na krześle obok Snape'a. Zajął miejsce, jak gdyby zasiadał na tronie. Nie utracił dawnych manier.

- Proszę przedstawić sądowi swoje nazwisko.

- Lucjusz Malfoy.

- Panie Malfoy, czy był pan obecny tej nocy, gdy Severus Snape otrzymał Mroczny Znak?

- Byłem.

- Co może nam pan powiedzieć o tym procesie? Wszyscy nowi Śmierciożercy otrzymywali Znak?

- Niektóre rodziny były zapisywane – odparł Lucjusz. – Czarownice i czarodzieje pochodzący z nich natychmiast po uzyskaniu pełnoletności przechodzili inicjację. Inni... których linia krwi była mniej czysta... Zezwalano im na okres próbny. Po tym Czarny Pan decydował w zależności od tego, czy rekrut był wartościowy, czy obdarzy go Mrocznym Znakiem.

- To była formalna ceremonia? Nowicjusze wiedzieli, co ich czeka?

- Tak i tak.

- Czy istniał jakiś przymus do podejścia do ceremonii?

- Tak jak powiedziałem, niektórzy z nas byli zachęcani do dołączenia poprzez rodziny. W najbardziej potężnych czysto krwistych rodach były pewne _wymagania._ Żałuję, że sam...

- Panie Malfoy, jeśli pan pozwoli... – przerwał mu Shacklebolt. – Czy Severus Snape był przymuszany do dołączenia do Śmierciożerców?

Luciusz zachichotał i Snape pomyślał przelotnie, że Azkaban wiele stracił na braku dementorów.

- Merlinie, nie. Severus jasno i głośno wypowiadał się, że chce dołączyć. Ośmielę się stwierdzić, że liczył na bogactwo. Widzieliście ten dom, w którym dorastał? Był trochę niepewny w kontaktach z tymi z nas, którzy byli... ważniejsi. To było trochę niestosowne z tego, co pamiętam.

- Rozumiem. A pozostali rekruci byli bardziej niechętni?

- Inni, którzy dotarli do ceremonii oznaczenia? Nie przypominam sobie.

- Nie widziałeś nigdy, żeby rekrut opuścił ceremonię oznaczenia?

- Nie. Zanim Czarny... To znaczy Voldemort... przygotował ucznia do przyjęcia znaku, lubił być pewien.

- Ale to jest bardzo bolesne, czyż nie? Odniosłem wrażenie, że jest to w pewnym sensie piętnowanie.

- Być może – odparł Lucjusz pogardliwie, ponieważ mugolskie znaczenie słowa piętno obrażało go. Snape czuł, że Malfoy na niego patrzy, ale nie odwrócił głowy. Znał dobrze jego spojrzenie. _Pójdę__,__ jeśli będę musiał, _mówiło, _ale niech mnie licho, jeśli nie pociągnę cię za sobą. _– Ale większość uznawała chyba, że przyjęcie znaku jest wyróżnieniem. Nie każdego pytano.

- A Snape powiedział ci, że czuł się wyróżniony?

- Nie takimi słowami. Ale pamiętam, że przybył do dworu dwie godziny przed czasem.

- Ceremonie były organizowane we dworze Malfoyów? – zapytał ostro Kingsley.

- Okazjonalnie – odparł Lucjusz. Snape pomyślał, że usłyszał cień dyskomfortu w głosie mężczyzny.

- Ale ceremonia, podczas której Snape przyjął znak, była zorganizowana w twoim domu?

-Tak.

- Interesujące. Możesz powiedzieć więcej o wymaganiach wobec nowo oznaczonych Śmierciożerców?

- Lord Voldemort miał zwyczaj przydzielania zadań. Severus zwykle był wysyłany, żeby szpiegować Dumbledore'a, ponieważ niedawno skończył Hogwart i mógł przebywać przy dyrektorze z uzasadnionych powodów.

- Więc Voldemort od samego początku chciał, żeby Snape szpiegował? - odezwał się Tyberiusz Ogden.

Snape słyszał uśmiech w głosie Lucjusza.

- Severus zawsze miał talent w tej dziedzinie, a Czarny Pan lubił wykorzystywać dary swoich popleczników.

- Uważasz, że Snape był utalentowanym szpiegiem? – wtrącił Shacklebolt.

- Och, Severus może nie jest szczególnie atrakcyjnym mężczyzną – powiedział Lucjusz - ale zawsze miał talent do uzyskiwania od ludzi tego, czego chciał. To ma coś wspólnego z jego manierami. Ludzie zakładają, że nikt tak nieprzyjemny nie będzie pracował dla kogoś innego.

Coś w rodzaju rozbawienia pojawiło się w umyśle Snape'a. Lucjusz zamierzał na odchodnym wbić mu gwóźdź do trumny.

- Dziękuję panu, panie Malfoy. Na razie to wszystko.

Aurorzy pojawili się, żeby odpiąć Lucjusza od jego krzesła. Snape słyszał, jak drzwi sali rozpraw otwierają się i zamykają, ale nie obejrzał się za siebie.

- Proszę zarejestrować, że sąd usłyszał zeznania Lucjusza Malfoya dotyczące wstąpienia Severusa Snape'a w szeregi popleczników Voldemorta – powiedział Shacklebolt. – Skierujemy teraz nasze pytania do pana Snape'a. – Przez chwilę wydawał się zbierać siły, po czym spojrzał na Snape'a.

- Ile miałeś lat, kiedy dołączyłeś do Śmierciożerców?

- Osiemnaście – odparł Snape. Nie powiedział nic więcej, siedział tylko sztywno na krześle.

- Więc dołączyłeś niedługo po skończeniu Hogwartu?

- Dwa miesiące później.

- Panie Snape, czy miał pan wielu przyjaciół w Hogwarcie?

- Słucham?

- Czy nazwałby się pan lubianym uczniem?

- Proszę mi wybaczyć, ale odniosłem wrażenie, że to jest proces, a nie ocena psychologiczna – powiedział kwaśno Snape.

- Odpowie mi pan na pytanie, czy mam zarządzić znieważenie sądu? – odparł Shacklebolt spokojnie.

Snape westchnął w duchu. Tego właśnie oczekiwał, tego się obawiał. Mieli go tam gdzie chcieli i nie spoczną dopóki go nie upokorzą.

- Miałem kilku znajomych w Slytherinie.

- Proszę wymienić nazwiska.

- Avery. Mulciber. Rosier.

- A miał pan przyjaciół spoza domu Slytherina?

Snape przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w przestrzeń, milcząc. Wiedział, że Shacklebolt oglądał jego wspomnienia w myślodsiewni i znał odpowiedź, której oczekiwał mężczyzna. Nie chciał jej udzielić. Nie chciał poddawać się ich osądowi, ich rozbawieniu lub litości wobec tej konkretnej części siebie. Spojrzał twardo na ministra.

- Tak.

- Proszę wymienić nazwiska.

- Lily Evans. 

o-o-o 

Hermiona zesztywniała. Czuła, że Harry patrzy na nią, ale nie odwzajemniła spojrzenia. Błagała Kingsleya, żeby nie pokazywał wspomnień Wizengamotowi, argumentując to tym, że wszystko, co tam się pojawiło, może zostać przytoczone na procesie przez samych zainteresowanych. Była tu, podobnie Harry, Minerwa i Dumbledore. Mógł zapytać, o co tylko chciał zamiast pokazywać wspomnienia. Wiedziała, tak samo jak wiedziała, w jaki sposób Severus odpowie na zarzuty, że gdyby został zmuszony do otwarcia się tak całkowicie, nie poradziłby sobie z tym. Kingsley najwyraźniej dotrzymał słowa.

Severus, pomyślała, wyglądał pusto. Jego oczy sprawiały wrażenie martwych, kiedy odpowiadał na pytania i wiedziała, że musiał być niemal zablokowany z przerażenia, jeśli pozwalał sobie na jakiekolwiek uczucia.

- A jak zapoznał się pan z Lily Evans? Była Gryfonką, czyż nie?

- Tak. Poznaliśmy się przed Hogwartem.

- Więc byliście przyjaciółmi z dzieciństwa.

- Tak.

- Proszę mi wybaczyć, panie Ministrze, ale jak to jest związane ze sprawą? – wtrącił się ponownie Tyberiusz Ogden.

- Wydaje mi się, że młodzi ludzie ulegają wpływom otoczenia – powiedział spokojnie Kingsley. – Powinniśmy zauważyć, że Snape miał tylko jednego przyjaciela poza domem Slytherina... I przypadkowo tylko jednego przyjaciela, który nie został Śmierciożercą.

Ogden nie wyglądał na zadowolonego, ale umilkł.

- Jak opisałbyś swoja relację z Albusem Dumbledore'em w tamtym czasie?

- Był dyrektorem. Ja byłem uczniem.

- Czy to była przyjazna relacja?

- Byłem Ślizgonem.

- Przepraszam, ale nie nadążam. Mógłby pan rozwinąć myśl?

- Dumbledore traktował mnie jak innych członków mojego domu: z podejrzliwością.

- Czyli był to związek antagonistyczny?

- Często byłem karany.

- Może pan podać przykład?

- W trakcie szóstej klasy dostałem trzymiesięczny szlaban za opuszczanie szkoły po ciszy nocnej.

- I uważa pan, że to była niesprawiedliwa kara?

- Zostałem zwabiony do Bijącej Wierzby przez Syriusza Blacka. Chciał, żebym znalazł Remusa Lupina w jego wilkołaczej formie na końcu tunelu.

- A kara Blacka?

- Zakazano mu odwiedzić Hogsmeade w jeden weekend.

- Więc czuł się pan prześladowany przez Dumbledore'a.

- Nie bardziej niż inni członkowie mojego domu.

Tyberiusz Ogden najwyraźniej nie mógł się dłużej powstrzymywać.

- Malfoy opisał pana jako chętnego do przyłączenia się do Śmierciożerców. Zgodziłby się pan z tą oceną?

- Tak.

Hermiona wzdrygnęła się. To był cały Severus. Nie oczekiwała niczego innego. Ale jednak pragnęła stanąć między mężem a Ogdenem i spróbować to wyjaśnić.

- Co pociągało pana we współpracy z Lordem Voldemortem?

- Moc. Bogactwo. I zainteresowanie czarną magią.

- Rozumiem. Dano nam do zrozumienia, że szybko wspinałeś się po szczeblach. To prawda?

- Tak.

- Czy było to spowodowane pańskim talentem, o którym wspomniał pan Malfoy?

- Podejrzewam, że miał on jakieś znaczenie.

- Co jeszcze mogło, jak pan to ujął, mieć jakieś znaczenie?

- Byłem utalentowanym warzycielem eliksirów. I wypełniałem polecenia.

- Może pan podać przykład?

- Czarny Pan chciał, żebyśmy zajęli się drobnymi aktami złodziejstwa. Jak sądzę, nazywał to zanęcaniem mugoli. Stałem się specjalistą w kradzieży samochodów. To bawiło Czarnego Pana.

- Rozumiem. Więc osiągnął pan całkiem ważną pozycję wśród Śmierciożerców.

- Tak.

- Uznałby pan siebie za jego ulubieńca?

- O ile takich miał.

- Więc zyskał pan moc, na którą pan liczył?

- Tak sądzę.

- A jednak powiedział pan, że zostawił Śmierciożerców i dołączył do Dumbledore'a, mężczyzny, który traktował pana niesprawiedliwie, w kwietniu tysiąc dziewięćset osiemdziesiątego roku.

- Tak.

- Co było pańską motywacją?

- Czarny Pan... zagroził komuś, na kim mi zależało.

- Pańskiej matce?

- Matka zmarła w 1978.

- Ojcu?

- Wątpliwe. Był niezaradnym idiotą, który zostawił matkę, kiedy dostałem się do Hogwartu.

- Panie Snape, czy umyślnie unika pan odpowiedzi?

- Nie byłem świadomy, że zadano mi jakieś pytania poza tymi, na które właśnie odpowiedziałem.

- Kto był dla pana tak ważny, że zaryzykował pan życiem, opuszczając Śmierciożerców?

- Lily Evans.

Na sali zawrzało, a Hermiona przygotowała się na to, co miało nadejść, częściowo mając nadzieję, że Snape niczego nie czuję, a częściowo licząc na to, że okaże odrobinę człowieczeństwa... Coś, co mogliby zauważyć poza jego pustą maską i beznamiętnym tonem.

- Cisza! – krzyknął Kinglsley. Stopniowo szum ucichł, a Kingsley ponownie skupił się na Snapie.

- Panie Snape – powiedział. – Przepraszam za przerwanie. Powiedział pan, że dołączył pan do Dumbledore'a, ponieważ Voldemort zagroził Lily Evans.

- Tak.

- Ale ona wtedy była już Lily Potter, jeśli się nie mylę.

- W rzeczy samej – powiedział Snape.

- Czy był pan romantycznie zaangażowany w związek z Lily Potter?

- Nie.

- Ale była wystarczająco ważna, żeby ryzykował pan zmianę stron.

Snape milczał.

- Panie Snape?

- Tak?

- Zapytałem, czy była wystarczająco ważna, żeby ryzykować zamianę stron?

- Była.

- Nie jestem pewien, czy rozumiem.

- Lily Evans... Lily Potter była dla mnie bardzo ważna. Dołączyłem do Dumbledore'a, bo miałem nadzieję, że to mi da możliwość ochronienia jej.

- Zeznał pan już, że zajmował ważną pozycję wśród Śmierciożerców, że był pan ulubieńcem Voldemorta. Nie oszczędziłby Lily Potter na pana prośbę?

- Zgodził się oszczędzić ją, jeśli takie było moje życzenie.

- Więc dlaczego...

- Ponieważ Czarny Pan zwykle był nieprzewidywalny, a Lily Potter nie. Wiedziałem, że nie będzie biernie patrzeć, jak giną jej mąż i syn.

- A pan wierzył, że Voldemort zamierza zabić Jamesa i Harry'ego Potterów?

- Wtedy wiedział o przepowiedni. Zamierzał zamordować Potterów, zanim ich syn stanie się dla niego zagrożeniem.

- A jak Voldemort dowiedział się o przepowiedni? Według naszych danych w Departamencie Tajemnic, ta przepowiednia została dostarczona jedynie do Albusa Dumbledore'a.

- Lucjusz Malfoy już zeznał, że szpiegowałem Dumbledore'a na polecenie Czarnego Pana.

- Więc dał pan Voldemortowi informację, która zagroziła Potterom?

Hermiona bezwiednie wbiła paznokcie w przedramię, tak że zaczęła krwawić. Obserwowanie tego było jak przyglądanie się, jak go rozcinają i wyjmują serce, żeby przyjrzeć mu się pod światło. Nigdy wcześniej nie nienawidziła siebie tak bardzo.

Snape opuścił głowę. Kosmyk włosów wysunął mu się zza ucha i przesunął po policzku. Widziała, jak zmarszczki na jego czole się pogłębiają i jak zamyka oczy.

- Tak. 

o-o-o 

Tej nocy zmusił ją, żeby położyła się pierwsza. Siedziała obok niego przed kominkiem w salonie, milcząc, dopóki nie poczuł, że zaraz zwariuje. Wiedział, że czekała, aż się odezwie, aż coś powie, cokolwiek, o tym, co się stało tego dnia.

Dumbledore odezwał się po nim, powiedział im, czego oczekiwał w zamian za ochronę Lily i jak jego plan zawiódł. Dumbledore powiedział im o jego żalu i obietnicy. Powiedział o jego patronusie.

Padły pytania o ważność jego wyrzutów... Jeśli był człowiekiem potrzebującym pana, jeśli po prostu został z Dumbledore'em, bo Voldemort upadł...

Może to była prawda. Może nigdy przez całe życie nie podjął samodzielnej decyzji. Może nawet teraz był posłuszny. Mówili: Odpowiedz, a on wyrzucał z siebie całą prawdę. I Hermiona była tutaj, oczekując czegoś. Zawsze czegoś oczekiwała.

Siedział, patrzył w ogień, aż w końcu ona wstała, przygarbiona i zostawiła go samego.

Jego wycieńczony umysł popłynął w stronę wspomnienia z sali rozpraw. Dziennikarze krzyczący jego imię, domagając się wyznania, od jak dawna kochał Lily Potter. Weasley nie musiał przynosić gazety. Wiedział, że nagłówek głosi: _Snape kochał żonę innego mężczyzny. _Chciał być taki jak my, powiedzieliby. Chciał mieć to co my.

_Obrzydliwe. _Zamknął oczy.

Kiedy je znowu otworzył, pokój oświetlały tylko przygasające płomienie na palenisku. Hermiona stała przed nim w koszuli nocnej, wyciągając do niego ręce.

- Wracaj do łóżka – powiedział twardo.

- Chodź ze mną.

- Nie.

Stała tam, zdecydowana, z uniesioną głową i wyciągniętymi rękami.

- Nie, Hermiono.

- Więc zostanę tutaj.

Siadła obok niego. Westchnął ciężko. Ale kiedy oparła głowę na jego ramieniu nie zepchnął jej, a kiedy wsunęła dłoń w jego dłoń, nie puścił jej.


	46. Chapter 46

Połowa kolejnego rozdziału. Zdecydowanie nie należy do moich ulubionych, stąd taka obsuwa, bardzo długo to tłumaczyłam. Przepraszam ;)

Kolejny rozdział prawdopodobnie w pierwszej połowie lipca. Enjoy!

**Rozdział 45  
**

Hermiona patrzyła, jak Kingsley wstaje z miejsca i rzuca na swoje gardło zaklęcie _Sonorus_.

- Sąd wznawia postępowanie. Dziś jest dwudziesty czwarty czerwca tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątego ósmego roku. Ministerstwo Magii przeciwko Severusowi Snape'owi. Sąd będzie kontynuował badanie lojalności Severusa Snape'a i jego przynależności do grupy terrorystycznej znanej jako Śmierciożercy. W szczególności chcielibyśmy skupić się teraz na zniknięciu i zamordowaniu nauczyciela mugoloznawstwa z Hogwartu, profesor Charity Burbage i informacjach, które mogły przeniknąć z Zakonu Feniksa do Śmierciożerców po pierwszej wojnie.

Hermiona spojrzała na Snape'a, ale on uparcie wpatrywał się w podłogę. _Profesor Burbage?_

- Sąd wzywa Malcolma Yaxleya na świadka wydarzeń z dziewiętnastego czerwca tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątego siódmego roku.

Aurorzy wprowadzili na salę barczystego mężczyznę, który najwyraźniej przerażał ich bardziej niż Lucjusz Malfoy. Hermiona zastanawiała się, czy ma to związek z jego olbrzymią posturą czy raczej z brakiem charakterystycznej dla Malfoya chłodnej szlachetności. Ten człowiek wyglądał, jakby został żywcem wyjęty z mugolskiego baru dla motocyklistów i mimo blokującej magię bransolety czaiło w nim jakieś niebezpieczeństwo i nieokiełznanie.

- Proszę podać sądowi nazwisko.

- Malcolm Yaxley.

- Panie Yaxley, czy był pan świadkiem morderstwa Charity Burbage?

- Tak, byłem.

- Proszę powiedzieć, kto jeszcze był obecny.

- Wszyscy ważniejsi Śmierciożercy – powiedział Yaxley z pewną dumą w głosie. Hermiona zastanowiła się przelotnie, czy mężczyzna wciąż wierzy, że Czarny Pan ponownie zmartwychwstanie. Oczekiwała, że Śmierciożercy będą przynajmniej starali się udawać pokorę. – Ja, Malfoyowie, Snape, Lestrange'owie, Dołohow, Travers.

- Czy Severus Snape był obecny?

- Oczywiście.

- Chce pan przez to powiedzieć, że Snape należał do najważniejszych Śmierciożerców?

- Tak. Snape był ulubieńcem naszego Pana – odpowiedział z pogardą.

- Gdzie miało miejsce to zebranie?

- W kwaterze głównej.

- Czyli...

- Na dworze Malfoyów.

- Rozumiem. Więc zebranie Śmierciożerców odbyło się na dworze Malfoyów. Była tam obecna Charity Burbage?

Yaxley zaśmiał się sucho.

- Tak, była obecna. Była gwoździem programu, że tak powiem.

- Może pan to wyjaśnić?

- Lewitował ją nad stół. Zawiesił tak, żebyśmy wszyscy widzieli. Żebyśmy wiedzieli, czego od nas oczekuje.

- Mówi pan o Voldemorcie?

- O Czarnym Panu.

- A czego oczekiwał?

- Chciał, żebyśmy dali lekcję miłośnikom mugoli.

- Rozumiem. Jak zareagował Snape, kiedy zobaczył swoją koleżankę z pracy?

- Snape nigdy nie reagował zbyt emocjonalnie.

- Czy w jakiś sposób okazał, że mógłby próbować ją uwolnić?

- Och, błagała go. _Proszę, Severusie!_ – Yaxley naśladował głos kobiety, po czym roześmiał się zimno. – Ale Snape ledwie na nią spojrzał.

- Więc pozostała tam. Lewitując, jak pan powiedział.

- Dopóki Czarny Pan jej nie zabił.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza. Kingsley wyglądał, jakby było mu niedobrze. Odwrócił się w stronę Wizengamotu i wpatrywał w jego członków znacząco, jakby właśnie udowodnił jakąś swoją rację i oczekiwał, że to zauważą. Tylko Yaxley zdawał się czuć dobrze w panującej ciszy.

- Jaki był temat spotkania tamtego wieczoru?

- Złapanie Pottera. Wiedzieliśmy, że będzie przenoszony z bezpiecznego domu. Mieliśmy nadzieję, że przejmiemy go w drodze.

- Zakon Feniksa zaufał tylko kilku osobom w kwestii informacji o przetransportowaniu Harry'ego Pottera. Tak naprawdę niektórym przekazaliśmy błędne dane, żeby zmylić trop. Kto podał datę Lordowi Voldemortowi?

- Snape, oczywiście. Powiedział, że jest prawie pewny. Powiedział, że ma źródło, ale nie chciał go zdradzić. Chociaż Czarny Pan je znał.

- Czy tej nocy Snape dostarczał Lordowi Voldemortowi inne informacje?

- Podał mu gazetę. Nigdy nie dowiedziałem się, co w niej było.

- Dziękuję. To wszystko.

Hermiona nie mogła rozejrzeć się po sali rozpraw, kiedy Kingsley mówił. Dla niej świat skurczył do małego okna obejmującego jedynie śledczego i świadka. Nie mogła oderwać od nich wzroku nawet po to, żeby spojrzeć na Severusa. Ale kiedy Aurorzy podeszli, żeby wyprowadzić Yaxleya, mogła w końcu spojrzeć wokół siebie. Harry siedział po jej lewej stronie z rządzą mordu w oczach, a Ginny mocno ściskała jego dłonie. Szeptała mu do ucha coś, czego Hermiona nie usłyszała, ale wyglądało na to, że niewiele mu brakowało do wtrącenia się, proszenia o możliwość składania zeznań.

Harry odwrócił głowę w jej stronę i szepnął:

- Jak możesz tego słuchać? Wiedząc, czego _nie mówią_?

Wzruszyła ramionami z pewną goryczą.

- Muszę – odparła, nie patrząc na niego.

Czarodzieje i czarownice Wizengamotu siedzieli sztywno na krzesłach. Kilkoro z nich wymieniło szeptem jakieś uwagi, ale większość pozostawała na miejscach z bladymi i zdeterminowanymi twarzami.

- Sąd zajmie się przesłuchaniem oskarżonego. Panie Snape, dlaczego nie pomógł pan swojej koleżance z pracy, Charity Burbage, w dworze Malfoyów w nocy dziewiętnastego lipca?

- Byłem szpiegiem. Gdybym coś zrobił, to by jej nie uratowało, nie przy samym Czarnym Panu w pokoju pełnym Śmierciożerców, a jedynie zniszczyło moją przykrywkę.

- Dlatego milczał pan, żeby ratować własne życie.

- Nie. Milczałem, bo inne działanie nie doprowadziłoby do niczego dobrego. A jako szpieg Zakonu miałem szansę na to, żeby nadal zapobiegać jeszcze większym aktom zła.

- Na czyj rozkaz pan szpiegował? Komu zdawał pan raporty? Według zeznań Malcolma Yaxleya to pan wyjawił Voldemortowi sekrety Zakonu.

- Ponownie muszę powiedzieć, że było to konieczne, aby utrzymać przykrywkę. Poprzez przekazanie Czarnemu Panu pewnej tajnej informacji podtrzymywałem iluzję...

- Nie odpowiedział pan na pytanie, panie Snape. Twierdzi pan, że próbował pan zapobiec przestępstwom, a jednak nie działał pan. Nie ostrzegał pan odpowiednich autorytetów o działaniach Czarnego Pana i jego popleczników i oczekuje pan, że uwierzymy, iż pracował pan dla organizacji, której przywódcę pan...

Dumbledore odezwał się głośno ze ściany nad głową Kingsleya, a Hermiona podniosła wzrok, by spojrzeć na starego mężczyznę. Rzadko widziała Dumbledore'a tak wściekłego i gwałtownego, jak kiedy zaczął krzyczeć, porzucając wszelkie pozory spokoju. Hermiona poczuła dziwny przypływ nadziei.

- Jestem zmuszony przypomnieć, że Severus Snape był już przesłuchiwany przez Wizengamot.

- Nie omawiamy zbrodni z czasów pierwszej wojny – odparł Kingsley.

- Ten sąd zwolnił Severusa Snape'a, bazując na tym, że zmieniając strony, poniósł ogromne ryzyko osobiste! Wtedy sąd zaakceptował działania Snape'a jako Śmierciożercy, ponieważ większe znaczenie miały informacje, których mógł nam udzielić. Sąd dał milczące przyzwolenie na przeoczenie działań Snape'a, ponieważ uznał go za szpiega naszej strony. Uznano, że w tym przypadku większe dobro osiągnięto przez starania Snape'a. Nie możecie unieważnić decyzji sądu... Nie możecie sądzić tego człowieka ponownie na innych zasadach! Działał za zgodą sądu.

- W zakresie działań jako szpieg Zakonu Snape jest chroniony przez sąd. Jednak aktualnie naszym celem jest ustalenie, _dla kogo Snape szpiegował. _Jak słyszeliśmy, przekazał tajne informacje Zakonu Śmierciożercom.

- Czy Zakon Feniksa podzielił się ze Snape'em informacją o dacie przeniesienia Harry'ego? – zapytał Dumbledore.

- Zdecydowanie nie. W tym czasie Snape był...

- W związku z tym nie zdradził waszej informacji, Ministrze. I nie poinformował nikogo o dość istotnym detalu planu, prawda? Śmierciożercy nie oczekiwali tamtej nocy aż siedmiu Harrych Potterów.

- Cóż, nie. – Kingsley zdawał się być niezadowolony, ale ciemny błysk w oku i sposób, w jaki poruszał się, chodząc pod portretem Dumbledore'a z powiewającymi imponująco kolorowymi szatami, pozwolił Hermionie wierzyć, że ta rozmowa przebiegała dokładnie tak, jak tego oczekiwał.

- Mundungus Fletcher podsunął ten konkretny pomysł Zakonowi, czyż nie?

- Tak.

- No właśnie – powiedział Dumbledore, w końcu siadając na krześle i krzyżując nogi w kostkach. – Ponieważ zasugerował mu to Snape.

Hermiona słyszała gorliwe skrobanie piór po pergaminie. Percy Weasley jako protokolant siedział przy biurku tuż obok drzwi, zginając pergamin i pisząc tak szybko, jak tylko mógł. Nie przerwał, żeby spojrzeć na Dumbledore'a i Kingsleya. Pióro Rity Skeeter pisało niezależnie od niej, więc dziennikarka obserwowała dyskusję z niemal drapieżnym zainteresowaniem.

Severus siedział bez ruchu. Wodził oczami od Dumbledore'a do Kingsleya, ale wyraz jego twarzy się nie zmienił.

- Zasugerował właśnie tę rzecz, która pozwoliła Harry'emu na bezpieczną ucieczkę, ujawniając jedynie tyle informacji, ile potrzebne było, żeby utrzymać pozycję szpiega – powiedział Dumbledore.

Kingsley nie odpowiedział, sprawiając wrażenie - zdaniem Hermiony bardzo celowo - że Dumbledore wygrał tę konkretną bitwę.

- Co było w gazecie? – zapytał w końcu Kingsley, odwracając się od Dumbledore'a.

- To była mugolska gazeta – odparł Snape. – Zamieszczono w niej notkę o śmierci Helen i Richarda Grangerów.

- Wyjaśnij – powiedział ostro Kingsley.

- Czarny Pan polecił mi zabić Grangerów. Przyniosłem gazetę jako dowód.

- Że zabiłeś rodziców Hermiony Granger?

- Nie zabiłem Helen i Richarda Grangerów – powiedział Snape. Hermiona uniosła głowę. Pomyślała... Miała wrażenie, że słyszy w jego tonie złość. – Rzuciłem na nich _Obliviate_ i wysłałem ich do Australii.

- Więc pozwoliłeś na śmierć Charity Burbage, ale oszczędziłeś Grangerów?

- Nie zabiłem Charity Burbage – powiedział i tym razem Hermiona była pewna, że jest wściekły. Nie wiedziała, czy ją to przeraża czy zachwyca. – Nie zabiłem żadnej osoby, której śmierci mogłem uniknąć.

- Dlaczego Lord Voldemort zażądał od pana zabicia rodziców Hermiony Granger?

- Prosicie mnie o wyjaśnienie pragnień szaleńca?

- Dlaczego nie Weasleyów albo wuja i ciotki Pottera? – zapytał Kingsley, nie dając zbić się z tropu.

Snape westchnął.

- Ponieważ podejrzewał, że jestem związany z panną Granger. Domyślam się, że chciał aktu lojalności.

- Gazety dużo pisały o pańskim związku z Hermioną Granger. A jednak w Ministerstwie nie ma śladu aktu zawarcia waszego rzekomego związku małżeńskiego.

- Świadkami naszego ślubu byli Albus Dumbledore i Alastor Moody. Dokumenty znajdowały się w Ministerstwie aż do śmierci Moody'ego, a później zostały... usunięte.

- Więc wasze małżeństwo było zawarte w obecności dwóch osób, które aktualnie nie żyją. To wydaje się być raczej wygodne. I mówi pan, że akta zostały usunięte... A następnie zniszczone, jak sądzę? Usunął je pan z Ministerstwa osobiście?

- Nie.

Hermiona wstała, czując, jak jej serce gwałtownie przyśpiesza.

- Proszę wybaczyć, że przerywam, panie Ministrze.

- Panno Granger, sąd...

- To ja mam akt zawarcia związku małżeńskiego.

Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na Kingsleya.

- Proszę podejść, panno Granger.

- Ponownie proszę o wybaczenie, Ministrze Shacklebolt, ale nie jestem panną Granger od niemal dwóch lat.

Kingsley powoli uniósł brwi i spojrzał na nią oceniająco.

- Podejdź, _Hermiono _– powiedział.

Hermiona wspięła się po stopniach na podium, na którym stał. Wyjęła z torebki rolkę pergaminu. Kiedy podawała mu ją, szepnęła:

- Kingsley... Myślałam...

- Zaufaj mi – powiedział tak cicho, że niemal go nie usłyszała.

- Rozprawa zostaje odroczona w celu zbadania aktu ślubu Severusa Snape'a i Hermiony Jane Granger. Wznowimy ją jutro o dziewiątej rano. To wszystko.

- Kingsley… – zaczęła.

- Weź portret Blacka – powiedział jedynie, zanim zszedł po stopniach do Snape'a. 

o-o-o 

Światło w łazience było ostre. Jego twarz w lustrze niemal go przerażała. Nierówno przycięte włosy sięgające brody podkreślały jego głębokie i ostre rysy. Odwrócił się od umywalki, żeby nie musieć na siebie patrzeć, gdy to robił, gdy pozbywał się napięcia z ciała, które najwyraźniej nie rozumiało, że rozluźnienie nie wchodzi w grę.

Zdjął spodnie i gwałtownie złapał się prawą ręką, szarpiąc szybkimi, rytmicznymi ruchami. _Jebać to. Jebać to. Jebać to._

Ale to, czego szukał, nie przychodziło. Oparł się o ścianę łazienki, przesuwając lewą rękę w stronę poruszającej się prawej. Jego biodra drżały, sprzeciwiając się dotykowi, który zupełnie nie był tym, czego chciał, czego pragnął.

Co było z nim nie tak, skoro dotyk śpiącej dziewczyny pobudzał go tak gwałtownie?

Próbował ją odsunąć, ale ona po prostu umościła się wygodniej w zgięciu jego ramienia, a kiedy uwolnił się spod nacisku jej rozgrzanego od snu ciała i opuścił sypialnię, nie odezwała się.

Jego pięść zaciskała się mocniej i ból mieszał się z przyjemnością, ale nadal nie zbliżał się do tego, czego szukał. _No dalej,_ pomyślał. _No dalej!  
_

o-o-o 

Drzwi do łazienki były uchylone. Hermionę bolało to, że nie wiedział, że ona tam jest. Bolało ją, że to, co mówiło mu o jej obecności, gdy tylko wchodziła do pomieszczenia, zniknęło razem z magią. Zastanawiała się, czy to była miłość... Czy miłość i magia były tak powiązane, że utrata jednego wiązała się z utratą drugiego, czy fakt, że wolał to robić tutaj, w samotności był kolejnym znakiem tego, czego nie chciała widzieć.

Zapalczywość, z jaką to robił, uderzyła ją. Dla niego nie istniała czułość, nie pozwalał sobie na nią nawet tutaj.

Dotknęła drzwi i otworzyła je, wchodząc do jasnego, ciasnego pomieszczenia.

- Pozwól mi – szepnęła.

Odwrócił się tak gwałtownie, że wpadł na toaletę. Ręką sięgnął po ręcznik, cokolwiek, czym mógłby się okryć. Jego twarz wykrzywiła wściekłość. Obnażył zęby, a blada skóra jego klatki piersiowej zaczerwieniła się rumieńcem, który podążał w górę, aż zajął jego policzki.

- Wyjdź – warknął.

Mimowolnie się cofnęła, ale nie uciekła.

- Severusie...

- Wyjdź!

- Severusie, proszę. Jestem twoją żoną, chcę...

- Czego chcesz? – Kiedy jej przerwał, jego głos rozbrzmiał ostro, chociaż mówił naprawdę cicho. – Chcesz mnie nakarmić, wybrać moje ubrania, przeprosić za mnie, kiedy zachowuję się niezgodnie z twoimi standardami. Chcesz, żebym ściął włosy, poszedł na rozprawę, położył się do łóżka. Teraz chcesz kontrolować też to? Czy jest jakakolwiek część mojego życia, którą mogłabyś zostawić w spokoju? Czy weźmiesz wszystko, tak jak lubisz?

Hermiona przymknęła oczy i zrobiła krok do przodu.

- Myślisz… – zaczęła ostro. – Ośmielasz się _wmawiać sobie_, że mi się to podoba? - Zrobiła kolejny krok, zmuszając go, aby się cofnął. – Myślisz, że chcę cię kontrolować?

Coś w niej pękło i jej usta zadrżały, chociaż głos jej się nie załamał.  
– Myślisz, że gotuję, bo chcę ci matkować? Że kupuję ci ubrania, bo uważam, że nie jesteś zdolny sam się ubrać? Wszystko, czego od ciebie chcę... – urwała i zacisnęła pięści. – Wszystko, czego chcę, to jeden znak. Jeden malutki gest, który powie mi, że nadal mnie widzisz, że nadal tu jestem. Że nie wolałbyś być martwy na podłodze Wrzeszczącej Chaty.

Rzucił się do przodu, przyciskając ją ramionami do umywalki. Jego twarz była tak blisko, że ich czoła niemal się stykały. Oboje wrzeli z gniewu. Spojrzenie jego czarnych, dzikich oczu było przepełnione wściekłością. Może zastanowiłaby się, czy jej nie skrzywdzi, gdyby nie pragnęła skrzywdzić go jako pierwsza.

- Myślisz, że mnie to bawi? – syknęła. – Myślisz, że mi się to podoba, że wybrałabym to dla ciebie, ty pieprzony...

Przesunął gwałtownie głowę w jej stronę, jakby chciał uciszyć ją swoimi ustami. Uniosła ze złością brodę, jak kot machający ogonem. Pochylił się ponownie i tym razem złapał zębami jej dolną wargę, kiedy próbowała się odsunąć. Ich zęby uderzyły o siebie. Przycisnął do niej swoje ciało, niemal sprawiając jej ból, wciskając jej plecy w umywalkę. Przez chwilę walczyła, próbując wepchnąć ręce między ich ciała, podczas gdy on chciał pozostać w uścisku, aż wygrała i złapała jego włosy ręką. Przycisnęła usta do jego ust. Przez moment bardziej kontynuowali kłótnię, niż się całowali. Rozdarł jej koszulę nocną, a ona pokaleczyła jego plecy paznokciami, przyciskając go bliżej siebie.

Oddychała głęboko przez nos, ponieważ najwyraźniej nie zamierzał uwolnić jej ust. Oderwała się od niego na moment, żeby wskoczyć na umywalkę. Wsunął się między jej nogi, uniósł je i oparł o swoje biodra. Złapał ją za tyłek i natknął się na bawełnę, która ich oddzielała.

Jęknęła w jego usta, a on westchnął w odpowiedzi. Cokolwiek to było – to, co doprowadziło ich do tego miejsca, zmieniło się nagle w coś innego. Zadrżał, a ona odniosła wrażenie, że wygrała kłótnię. Ich usta oderwały się od siebie. Pochyliła się w jego stronę, przyciskając piersi do jego torsu i wtulając twarz w jego szyję. Owinęła wokół niego ramiona, a on oddał uścisk niewprawnie, ale mocno. Przez chwilę stali tak, sapiąc.

- Nie chcę, żeby to był prezent – szepnął. – Nie zniosę kolejnego prezentu od ciebie.

Wydała z siebie dźwięk protestu, coś wściekłego i pełnego pragnienia jednocześnie. Jej oczy były ciemne i groźne, kiedy się odezwała:

- Naprawdę sądzisz, że ja nie potrzebuję pocieszenia? To nie jest prezent.

Sięgnęła w dół i odsunęła na bok materiał majtek. Dotyk ich ciał osłabił ją z głodu, upił potrzebą. Moc przepływała między nimi. Mogła ją poczuć na skórze i w swoim nierównym pulsie. Złapał brzegi umywalki po jej obu stronach, zamykając ją w klatce ze swojego ciała. Jego penis delikatnie dotykał jej wejścia, aż Snape poruszył się i zaczął wślizgiwać w nią cal po calu.

Oddychała głęboko, pozostając niemal w bezruchu, jakby miała skupić się tylko na odczuciu ich połączonych ciał. Kiedy zaczął się ruszać, pochyliła się, przyciskając twarz do jego twarzy i przytrzymując jego głowę ręką.

- Zabierz mnie do łóżka – szepnęła. Objął ją rękami, a ona otoczyła ciaśniej jego kark. Uniósł ją z umywalki i zaniósł przez ciemny korytarz do ich sypialni.

Ale nagle zamarł, otwierając drzwi. Położył ją na łóżku i ukląkł na brzegu. Kiedy zaczęła wyplątywać się z majtek, zauważyła, że on siedzi sztywno i nieruchomo.

- Severusie… – powiedziała.

- Nie mogę tego zrobić.

Wciąż był twardy, boleśnie twardy; jego penis był zaczerwieniony, a jednak odwrócił się od niej i zaczął zsuwać się z łóżka.

- Co ty robisz? – zapytała, niemal wypluwając z siebie słowa.

- Wychodzę – powiedział sztywno.

Usiadła i złapała go za kostkę, za najbliższą sobie część jego ciała. Magia, która przepłynęła przez nią i dotarła do niego, była niemożliwa do przeoczenia. Usłyszała, jak syczy z zaskoczenia.

Poczuła się bezsilna przez to, co właśnie wyzwolił w niej dotyk jego skóry. Była taka ostrożna; starała się być delikatna, ale nie zostało w niej już ani trochę cierpliwości do mężczyzny, który twierdził, że ją kocha, ale postanowił rozbić ją o ścianę własnego upokorzenia.

- Zasługuję na więcej, Severusie.

Skrzywił się ze złością.

- Teraz jesteś zła za coś, czego nie mogę ci dać?

- Jak sądzisz, czego chcę? Jesteśmy najedzeni, ubrani, osłonięci i ukryci. Jesteśmy chyba bezpieczniejsi niż kiedykolwiek od lat. Nie dbam o nic, czego _nie możesz_ mi dać. Chcę tego, czego _nie_ _chcesz _mi dać.

- Nic dla ciebie nie mam – odparł, wyrywając kostkę z jej uścisku i schodząc z łóżka. Sięgnęła po różdżkę i użyła jej do zamknięcia drzwi. Zapaliła światło. Rozejrzał się z pełnym niedowierzania i wściekłości wyrazem twarzy.

- Co ty sobie wy...

- Tchórz – warknęła. – Kłamca! Stoisz tu, jakbym nie mogła _zobaczyć, _czego chcesz, jak bardzo tego chcesz. Myślisz, że ja nie pragnę ciebie tak samo mocno? Myślisz, że tego nie potrzebuję? Jestem twoją żoną...

- Tak, jestem całkowicie świadom tego faktu, Hermiono – powiedział to tak, jakby każde słowo było osobnym zdaniem. – Tak jak cały czarodziejski świat. Możesz sobie wyobrazić, co dzisiaj było w gazetach? Jak chętnie sąd zajrzałby do tego pokoju i zobaczył...

- Nie pozwolę na to, żebyś mnie karał za ignorancję innych ludzi! – wrzasnęła. – Sądzisz, że wpuszczę ich tutaj? Myślisz, że nie broniłabym nas własnym życiem?

- Twoje imię stanie się synonimem zdrajcy. Dziwki. Pociągną cię w dół razem ze mną. Nie mogę... – Jego głos załamał się nagle. – Nie tego chciałem dla ciebie.

Wstała z łóżka i przeszła przez pokój.

- Severusie – to było polecenie.

Nie spojrzał na nią.

- Severusie. – Wyciągnęła rękę i odwróciła do siebie jego twarz. – Ja również nie chciałam tego dla ciebie.

Jego ramiona opadły lekko. Potarł twarz dłońmi.

- Wiem – powiedział niemal bezgłośnie.

- Wracaj do łóżka.

- Hermiono – powiedział tak ostrzegawczym tonem, że aż ją to zabolało.

- Nie wezmę nic, czego nie chcesz mi dać. Po prostu chodź do łóżka. – Odwróciła się do niego, nagle wycieńczona, gasząc światło i kładąc się na łóżku.

Wśliznął się pod kołdrę obok niej, po raz pierwszy od tygodni nie kłopocząc się o pozostanie na swojej stronie łóżka. Czuła pod palcami stóp ostrą krzywiznę jego łydki, a jego włosy ocierały się o jej skórę. Przesunęła stopę wzdłuż jego nogi, aż ich kolana się zetknęły. Bez słowa rozchylił nogi i pozwolił jej na wśliznięcie między nie własnej. Położyła dłoń na jego biodrze. To musiało wystarczyć.

Czas wlókł się niemiłosiernie, a w ciemności ciężko było określić, ile go już minęło. Na pewno wystarczająco dużo, żeby zastanowiła się, czy to mogło wystarczyć czy będzie mogła żyć do końca życia na takich skrawkach, jeśli ją o to poprosi. Wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby uświadomiła sobie, że nie miało znaczenia, czy będzie potrafiła czy nie, bo i tak go nie zostawi. I zaczęła przystosowywać umysł do ciszy, próbując zebrać tę pustą, płonącą złość i zepchnąć ją w ciemny kąt umysłu, gdzie być może nauczy się jej nie zauważać. Możliwe, że zasnęli na chwilę, zanim usłyszała jego głos, tak blisko jej ucha, przecinający ciężką ciszę.

- Hermiono?

- Tak?

Pocałował ją, początkowo z wahaniem, jedynie muskając wargami jej usta, a później długo, powoli i głęboko. Zamknęła oczy, wczuwając się w to, co było dla niej jak narkotyk. Mogła poczuć wygięcie jego podniebienia, tępe krawędzie jego zębów; mogła wyczuć ruch jego rzęs na policzku.

Polizał jej usta i zaczął ssać najpierw jedną, później drugą wargę, jakby zjadał je, jakby w końcu chciał zaspokoić głód. Nareszcie objął ją ramionami, usuwając ostatnią wolną przestrzeń między nimi. Jej sutki przesunęły się po jego klatce piersiowej, kiedy poruszyła biodrami, żeby ułożyć się w nowej pozycji. Powoli poczuła, jak jej żądza powraca, jak moc niej wzrasta w niczym żyjąca istota - zupełnie jak coś budzącego się z martwych - i chce dotknąć serca tego uczucia, położyć na nim dłoń i poczuć, jak przepływa przez nią jak piorun.

Tym razem wszedł w nią bez wahania, wsiąkając w nią. Spojrzała na jego ukrytą w mroku twarz.

- Proszę – powiedziała, chociaż nie miała pojęcia o co. – Proszę.

Uniosła kolana.

Poruszał się w niej powoli, ale z rosnącą żywiołowością. Dotyk jego bioder, kiedy wiły się pomiędzy jej biodrami, posyłał ją na skraj przyjemności, ale zamiast satysfakcji, potrzebowała go coraz bardziej. Uderzał w jej biodra, popychając jej ciało w dół.

- Kurwa, kurwa, Hermiono, nie odpuszczaj – powiedział. – Nie zostawiaj mnie.

Nie była całkowicie pewna, co miał na myśli, ale to nie miało znaczenia, słowa nie były najważniejsze.

- Nie zostawię – przyrzekła. – Obiecuję.

Coś krążyło między nimi, jak uroboros bólu i pożądania, który rósł z każdym ruchem, aż zaczęła otwarcie szlochać i przyciskać obie dłonie do jego pleców w gorączkowym pragnieniu, żeby związać go ze sobą na stałe.

Nagle lampa stojąca przy łóżku zaczęła migotać i Severus zatrzymał się gwałtownie. Patrzyła szeroko otwartymi oczami w jego twarz. Jego oczy był podkrążone i pełne niedowierzania.

- Co ty robisz?

- To... To nie ja, Severusie – powiedziała, chcąc zdusić głos i ukraść jego moc. – To ty.

Zdjęła dłonie z jego pleców i podniosła je do jego twarzy, jakby chcąc mu udowodnić, że magia nie pochodzi od niej.

- To ty – szepnęła ponownie. Opadł na nią, szczytując i znieruchomiał w jej uścisku. Światło zgasło.

- O Boże – powiedział w jej włosy. – O Boże, Hermiono.

Głaskała jego ramiona, jego plecy, wszystko, czego mogła dosięgnąć. Jeśli jej szyja była wilgotna, kiedy podniósł głowę, nie było nikogo, kto by to widział, nikogo, kto by powiedział o tym głośno i ta tajemnica mogła zostać z nią na zawsze. 

o-o-o


	47. Chapter 47

Druga część rozdziału 45. Zostało nam bardzo niewiele, mam nadzieję, że szybko się z tym uwiniemy

Snape obserwował, jak Hermiona wchodzi po schodach na podium Ministra, ściskając kurczowo w dłoniach obraz Blacka. Pozwolił sobie na chwilę podziwu dla niej, podziwu zmieszanego z respektem, zmieszanego z ogromnym smutkiem, kiedy obserwował żonę wstającą rano z łóżka, jakby nie działo się nic nadzwyczajnego.

On leżał tam cichy i przerażony, nie mając pojęcia, czego może teraz od niego oczekiwać albo na jakie nowe, kreatywne sposoby może ją zawieść czy zniszczyć, nienawidząc siebie z każdym oddechem zarówno za to, co zrobił, jak i za to, czego nie zrobił poprzedniej nocy. W tym czasie ona wstała i zaczęła rozczesywać włosy, jakby jego tam w ogóle nie było.

A teraz wspinała się po schodach z wysoko uniesioną głową, jak każdego dnia, kiedy się tu pojawiali. Widział, jak szeptem rozmawia z Shackleboltem, zauważył, jak nieznacznie kiwa głową i udaje uśmiech, obserwował, jak wraca na swoje miejsce. Ich spojrzenia na chwilę się spotkały i chociaż wyraz jej twarzy się nie zmienił, poczuł się w jakiś sposób przeszyty jej spojrzeniem i odwrócił wzrok.

I tak to się znowu zaczęło, zupełnie tak samo jak poprzedniego dnia, z Shackleboltem stojącym przed nimi jak jakiś absurdalny kolorowy ptak. Rozłożył skrzydła.

- Sąd zbadał akta małżeństwa Severusa Snape'a i Hermiony Granger. Wygląda na to, że zostali sobie poślubieni w gabinecie dyrektora Hogwartu, Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa, dziewiętnastego września tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątego szóstego roku w wieczór siedemnastych urodzin panny Granger. Ceremonia była wykonana przez świadków w osobach: Albusa Dumbledore'a i Alastora Moody'ego. Sąd zamierza zacząć od przesłuchania byłego dyrektora Hogwartu Fineasa Nigellusa Blacka, który był obecny zarówno przy planowaniu ślubu, jak i ceremonii zawarcia związku małżeńskiego pomiędzy panem Snape'em a panną Granger.

Obraz Blacka został oparty w nieprawdopodobny sposób o podium Ministra, a sam Black wyglądał jednocześnie na okropnie zadowolonego i odrobinę zdenerwowanego.

- Proszę podać sądowi swoje nazwisko.

- Fineas Nigellus Black.

- Czy był pan obecny na ślubie Severusa Snape'a i Hermiony Granger?

- W chwili ich ślubu byłem martwy od siedemdziesięciu jeden lat. Jednak byłem obecny jako portret w gabinecie dyrektora.

- W rzeczy samej – powiedział Shacklebolt, brzmiąc na lekko zirytowanego. – Czy pańskim zdaniem pan Snape i panna Granger zawarli związek małżeński z wyboru?

- Cóż, nikt nie mierzył do nich różdżką, jeśli o to pytasz – odparł Black.

- Czy zawarli związek ze względu na jakąś wcześniejszą niedyskrecję?

- Zdecydowanie nie! – rzucił Black. – Severus Snape nigdy nie skalałby dobrego imienia domu Slytherina przez zadawanie się z uczennicą. Został przekonany do takiego działania przez Albusa Dumbledore'a.

- W jakim celu?

Black wykręcił szyję, ale nie mógł zobaczyć portretu Dumbledore'a, jako że ten wisiał za nim.

- Dumbledore miał kilka powodów.

- Muszę przypominać panu, że nie jest pan już związany przysięgą lojalności ani z Severusem Snape'em, ani z Albusem Dumbledore'em?

- Nie, nie, po prostu uważam, że może Dumbledore sam najlepiej przedstawiłby swoje rozumowanie. Wszystko, co powiem, musi być parafrazą jego…  
Shacklebolt najwyraźniej zmiękł.

- W tej chwili wystarczy powiedzieć, że Dumbledore poprosił Snape'a, żeby ożenił się z panną Granger.

- Tak – powiedział Black z wyraźną ulgą.

- A panna Granger?  
- Zostało jej to przedstawione jako opcja.

- Tylko jako opcja? Nie była w żaden sposób przymuszona?

- Dumbledore odwołał się do jej… gryfońskich słabości – odparł Black ze złośliwym uśmiechem. – Ale nie zmuszał jej.

- Zgodziła się z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli?

- Jeśli mam być szczery, ostatecznie to ona przekonała Snape'a.

- Snape się wahał?

- Snape… to jest, profesor Snape… Obawiał się o jej honor.

- Rozumiem. Ale ostatecznie oboje się zgodzili.

- Tak. I profesorowie Moody i Dumbledore wykonali zaklęcia wiążące.

- Był pan świadkiem jakichś późniejszych interakcji między Snape'em a panną Granger?

- Nie widziałem profesora i pani Snape razem aż do samego końca wojny. Jednak działałem jako ich łącznik w okresie, kiedy pani Snape się ukrywała. – Po raz kolejny Snape musiał się uśmiechnąć, słysząc wyraźną dumę w głosie Blacka.  
- To bardzo interesujące. Może pan podać przykład wiadomości, którą przekazywał pan pomiędzy panem Snape'em a panną Granger?

- Pani Snape okazjonalnie informowała dyrektora, gdzie ona i Harry Potter się znajdują, żeby mógł podawać informacje sprawiające wrażenie użytecznych dla… - obniżył głos – Voldemorta.

- Doprawdy? Panna Granger informowała go o miejscu swojego pobytu?

- Na początku informowała go jedynie o tym, gdzie była wcześniej. A później nadszedł moment, kiedy podawała aktualną lokalizację.

- Kiedy to było?

- Po Wigilii Bożego Narodzenia.  
- Może pan podać powód tej zmiany?

- Pani Snape i pan Potter odwiedzili dolinę Godryka w Wigilię, gdzie zostali zaczepieni przez… Czarnego Pana. Jak zrozumiałem, profesor Snape ledwie zdołał ostrzec ją wystarczająco wcześnie, żeby uratować im życie. Po tym regularnie informowała go o lokalizacji.

- Z pana wiedzy wynika, że Snape kiedykolwiek odwiedzał pannę Granger, kiedy się ukrywała?

- Wiem o jednej takiej sytuacji, ale mogło być ich więcej.

- Może pan sprecyzować?

- Nowy rok. Dyrektor pojawił się w Forest of Dean, żeby doręczyć miecz Gryffindora Harry'emu Potterowi.

- Przyniósł im miecz Gryffindora? Jak to możliwe? Miecz Gryffindora powinien być wtedy w skrytce Lestrange'ów w Gringotcie.

- Profesor Snape wykonał bardzo wierną kopię miecza, która faktycznie znalazła się w skrytce Gringotta. Prawdziwy miecz został ukryty w gabinecie dyrektora.

- Fascynujące. - Shacklebolt przez chwilę wyglądał na zamyślonego. – Dostarczył broń Harry'emu Potterowi.

Black uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją.

- Tak.  
- Jak scharakteryzowałby pan interakcje między Snapem a panną Granger, których był pan świadkiem.

- Po inicjacji?

- Tak, po ich ślubie.

Black przez chwilę spoglądał na Snape'a.

- Przyjacielska.

- Przyjacielska?

Black spojrzał prosto na Snape'a i nie odezwał się. Cisza trwała długo i wydawało się, że Shacklebolt zamierza powtórzyć pytanie, kiedy Snape skinął lekko głową w potwierdzeniu.

- Było dla mnie jasne, że szanowali się nawzajem.  
- Może pan podać przykład?  
- Po incydencie w dolinie Godryka, profesor Snape wrócił do gabinetu poważnie ranny. Prawdę mówiąc majaczył od utraty krwi. Jednak pierwszą rzeczą, którą zrobił przed zajęciem się ranami, było upewnienie się o bezpieczeństwie pani Snape.

- A panna Granger?

- Godzinami wołała do portretu, szukając profesora.

- Wierzy pan, że Severus Snape dzielił się informacjami, które otrzymywał od Hermiony Granger, z Czarnym Panem Voldemortem?

- Nie byłem wtajemniczony w spotkania profesora Snape'a z… Voldemortem. Jednak z jego rozmów z Albusem Dumbledore'em wnioskuję, że bardzo troszczył się zarówno o panią Snape, jak i informacje, które od niej otrzymywał. Nie mam powodu, żeby wierzyć, że dzielił się czymkolwiek więcej niż było konieczne, żeby pozostał szpiegiem.

- Wierzy pan, że Snape był szpiegiem dla Zakonu Feniksa?

- Byłem świadkiem setek rozmów między profesorem Snape'em a Dumbledore'em. Jestem tego całkowicie pewien.  
- Rozumiem. Sąd może wezwać pana ponownie w przyszłości, w celu zeznawania w sprawie relacji Snape'a i Dumbledore'a. To jednak dotyczy innej części procesu. Dziękuję za pański czas, profesorze Black.

- Z pewnością - powiedział wyniośle Black. – Czy jest możliwe, żebym tym razem wrócił do domu moich przodków? To nie było… przyjemne… Podróż przez cały kraj w torebce.

- Sąd współczuje panu, ale jest pan proszony o pozostanie tutaj na czas procesu. Później zajmiemy się przeniesieniem pana do domu rodzinnego Blacków.

- Dziękuję – powiedział Black z taką ilością urażonej dumy, na jaką mógł zdobyć się portret, kiedy został zabrany z podium.

- Sąd wzywa do składania zeznań Hermionę Granger – powiedział Shacklebolt, a Snape poczuł, jak każdy mięsień jego ciała się spina, jakby nagle został oszołomiony. Odwrócił gwałtownie głowę, żeby zobaczyć, jak Hermiona wstaje z miejsca na ławie świadków. Wyglądała na spokojną, chociaż była blada.

- Panno Granger, gdyby była pani tak miła i przeszła na środek sali…

Hermiona posłała Shackleboltowi spojrzenie pełne zwątpienia, ale udała się na wskazane miejsce. Stała po lewej stronie Snape'a, mniej niż na długość ramienia od niego, i patrzyła na Ministra. Snape poczuł dziwną potrzebę złapania jej za rękę, żeby obronić ją przed tym, co nadchodziło, chociaż byłoby to śmieszne, nawet gdyby nie był przypięty do krzesła.

- Panno Granger, czy została pani zmuszona do poślubienia Severusa Snape'a?

Hermiona zawahała się i Snape poczuł, jak zaciska mu się gardło.

- Nie.

- Zeznaje pani, że jako szóstoklasistka chciała pani wyjść za mąż za pani nauczyciela eliksirów?

- Zeznaję, że nie byłam do tego zmuszona. Zostałam o to poproszona i zgodziłam się. Chęci, jak pan to ujął, nie miały z tym nic wspólnego.  
- Mówi pani, że została poproszona. Kto prosił? Czy Severus Snape przedstawił pani ten pomysł?

- Nie. Profesor Dumbledore przedstawił konieczność mojego udziału w planie.

- Sąd jest ciekawy szczegółów planu Albusa Dumbledore'a, ale skupimy się na chwili pani ślubu. Czuła pani presję, żeby przejść przez ceremonię?

- Nie.

- Panno Granger, proszę mi wybaczyć, pani opowieść wydaje się być nieprawdopodobna. Była pani uczennicą, której przedstawiono plan wymagający od niej, żeby została nierozerwalnie związana z dużo starszym mężczyzną i jednak twierdzi pani, że nie była pani do tego przymuszona?

- Nie byłam też przymuszona do tego, żeby towarzyszyć Harry'emu Potterowi w jego drodze do zniszczenia Voldemorta. To była wojna. Robiłam to, co było konieczne.  
- Rozumiem. Panno Granger, jestem pewien, że jest pani świadoma, że nie mogę cofnąć wiążącego zaklęcia pomiędzy panią a panem Snape'em. Czarodziejskie małżeństwa nie mogą być rozwiązane. Jednak są zaklęcia, które mogą unieważnić…

- To nie będzie konieczne.

- Panno Granger, zachowuje się pani bardzo dumnie, jednak świat czarodziejów nie może prosić pani, żeby trwała pani całe życie hamowana przez coś, co sama pani nazwała planem z okresu wojny. Zwykłe badanie w świętym Mungu mogłoby…

- Severus Snape nigdy nie zachował się wobec mnie niestosownie – powiedziała gorąco Hermiona, a Snape poczuł, jak wbrew jego woli, jego policzki pokrywają się rumieńcem i przypomniał sobie jej słowa z poprzedniej nocy. _Myślisz, że bym ich tu wpuściła? Myślisz, że nie chroniłabym nas własnym życiem?_

- W ekstremalnych przypadkach takich jak ten, panno Granger, badanie może zostać przeoczone. Niewymowny może zostać wezwany do wykonania zaklęcia…

- Nie.

- Panno Granger, nie ma konieczności, żeby to robić; sąd widzi pani lojalność do…

- Po raz ostatni mówię: nie. I byłabym wdzięczna, gdyby był pan łaskaw nazywać mnie moim prawdziwym nazwiskiem, Ministrze Shacklebolt.

Snape nie mógł spojrzeć na jej twarz podczas tej wymiany zdań. Częściowo ze względu na miejsce, w którym stała, a częściowo dlatego, że bał się tego, co mógł zobaczyć w jej oczach. Więc wpatrywał się w Shacklebolta i poczuł zadowolenie, kiedy mężczyzna zdawał się cofnąć w obliczu jej gniewu.

- Oczywiście. Jeszcze jedno pytanie, jeśli pani pozwoli. Czy był jeszcze ktoś… ktokolwiek… kto wiedział o pani małżeństwie? Poza Albusem Dumbledore'em i Alastorem Moodym?

Hermiona przez chwilę milczała.

- Hogwarcki skrzat domowy zwany Zgredkiem wiedział, ale zginął, ratując nas w dworze Malfoyów – powiedziała cicho. – I jak sądzę, Luna Lovegood.

- Skrzat domowy był wtajemniczony w sprawę?

- Zgredek był ulubionym skrzatem mojego męża – powiedziała Hermiona – i moim przyjacielem. Nie musieliśmy mu mówić. Mógł widzieć nasze pierścienie.

- Nosicie magiczne pierścienie?

Kątem oka Snape zobaczył, jak Hermiona zdejmuje z palca obrączkę i podnosi ją do góry.

Shacklebolt powoli pokiwał głową. Snape wstrzymał oddech, kiedy włożyła pierścień na palec.

- Rozumiem. Sąd wzywa na świadka Lunę Lovegood. Dziękuję panno… pani Snape, może pani usiąść.

Snape poczuł się, jakby ktoś uderzył go całkiem mocną klątwą osłabiającą, kiedy Hermiona i panna Lovegood minęły się tuż przed nim. Nie mógł wyjaśnić zamętu emocji, które towarzyszyły jej zeznaniom: czuł wrzącą furię i euforię i coś, czego nie chciał albo nie mógł nazwać, coś bladego i delikatnego. Dali jej koło ratunkowe, a ona go nie przyjęła.

- Panno Lovegood, proszę powiedzieć, jak dowiedziała się pani o małżeństwie Hermiony Granger i Severusa Snape'a.  
- Z gazety – powiedziała z rozmarzeniem Lovegood. – Jestem pewna, że pan go widział. To był przerażający artykuł Rity Skeeter. Oczywiście nigdy nie można wierzyć w to, co się czyta w _Proroku Codziennym_. Nie byłam całkiem pewna, że to prawda, dopóki nie zobaczyłam wczoraj Hermiony z aktami.

- Proszę mi wybaczyć, panno Lovegood, jeśli sąd wezwał panią ze względu na błąd. Zeznaje pani, że nie wiedziała o ich małżeństwie w czasie wojny?

- Och, wiedziałam, że są parą. Po prostu nie wiedziałam, że są małżeństwem.

- A jak dowiedziała się pani, że pan Snape i panna Granger są parą?

- Ponieważ po wydarzeniach w dworze Malfoyów… Po tym jak profesor Snape wysłał Zgredka, żeby mnie uratował… Przyszedł do Muszelki, żeby uzdrowić Hermionę. Potrafił ją znaleźć.

- Wierzy pani, że Severus Snape wysłał skrzata domowego, żeby uratował panią z dworu Malfoyów?

- Tak. Znalazł mnie tam i wysłał Zgredka, żeby zabrał pana Ollivandera i mnie.  
- Interesujące.

- Tak, tak myślę. Do tego momentu nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że on jest po naszej stronie.

- I mówi pani, że przyszedł do Muszelki uzdrowić pannę Granger?

- Tak, był bardzo wzburzony, kiedy go znalazłam. Nie mógł zobaczyć domu, rozumie pan, więc nie mógł jej znaleźć. Wyobrażam sobie, że myślał o całej masie okropnych rzeczy, które mogły się jej przytrafić.  
- Jak uzdrowił pannę Granger, jeśli nie mógł zobaczyć domu?

- Wprowadziłam go do środka.

- Wprowadziła pani Śmierciożercę do domu członka Zakonu, chronionego zaklęciem Fideliusa?

- Och nie. Nigdy bym tego nie zrobiła. Ale profesor Snape nie jest Śmierciożercą.

- Panno Lovegood, słyszała pani jego zeznania.

- Może pan to nazywać jak pan chce, tak sądzę. Ale żaden Śmierciożerca nie wysłałby po mnie pomocy tylko po to, żeby udawać szpiega. Nie jestem kimś. Nie jestem Harrym Potterem czy Hermioną Granger. Ale wrócił po mnie, tak jakbym była.

Snape spojrzał na smukłą dziewczynę stojącą obok niego i zaskoczyło go wyraźne wspomnienie z Muszelki, jej małej, białej dłoni sięgającej w ciemnościach po jego dłoń. Shacklebolt pozwolił sobie na kolejny moment ciężkiej ciszy.

- Dziękujemy za pani zeznania, panno Lovegood. Może pani wrócić na swoje miejsce. Sąd jest zainteresowany informacjami, które mogły albo nie mogły zostać przekazane przez Severusa Snape'a Śmierciożercom – wyrecytował Shacklebolt. - Żeby to zakończyć, wezwiemy kilkoro innych świadków…

Luna Lovegood lekko dotknęła jego ramienia, kiedy przechodziła obok niego w drodze na swoje miejsce, tak jak zrobiła w lochach dworu Malfoyów. Jej palce ledwie musnęły jego rękaw, a jednak poczuł jej palący dotyk i bladożółte uczucie ponownie w nim wzrosło. Spojrzał na Hermionę.

Stworek został wezwany na środek sali i zapytano go o naruszenia bezpieczeństwa na Grimmauld Place, podczas gdy Snape patrzył na żonę. Hermiona obserwowała Stworka i Ministra, jej oczy tańczyły między nimi, jak gdyby obserwowała raczej skomplikowaną partię szachów. Zastanawiał się, ile z tego zaplanowała, czyja tak naprawdę była to partia. Ale to nie miało znaczenia. Zrobiłby wszystko, o co by go poprosiła. Przez chwilę czuł całkowitą pewność i chciałby móc wstać, podejść do niej i powiedzieć to. O cokolwiek by poprosiła.

A później zerknął na Dumbledore'a, który siedział na swoim portrecie, udając drzemkę. Widok starego mężczyzny zdawał się dotknąć dziwnej struny w jego piersi. Bez względu na to, co zostało dzisiaj powiedziane, czarodzieje i czarownice siedzący za Ministrem czekali tylko na jedno.

Tyberiusz Ogden przerwał Shackleboltowi w połowie pytania o zaklęcia zatrzymujące nałożone na kwaterę główną Zakonu, zupełnie jakby w tym momencie czytał myśli Snape'a.

- Jak długo jeszcze będziemy musieli siedzieć tutaj i słuchać bełkotania portretów, dzieci i skrzatów domowych? Wiem, że jest pan nowy na tym stanowisku, Ministrze Shacklebolt, ale nie mamy całego roku na roztrząsanie tej sprawy. Proszę nam powiedzieć, kiedy zamierza pan przesłuchać Severusa Snape'a w sprawie morderstwa Albusa Dumbledore'a? 


	48. Chapter 48

**Rozdział 46**

Na Sali rozpraw zapanowała pełna napięcia cisza. Kingsley nie musiał podnosić rąk ani przekrzykiwać zebranych, bo członkowie Wizengamotu siedzieli prosto i sztywno, jakby zostali unieruchomieni. Minerwa drżała lekko na swoim siedzeniu obok Hermiony, zaciskając swoje wąskie wargi tak, że niemal zniknęły. Jak za każdym razem dotykała lekko kolana dziewczyny, mówiąc: _Wszystko będzie dobrze_, co tylko wzmagało jej niepokój.

Narcyza Malfoy była pierwsza na liście, jak powiedział Hermionie Kingsley trzy dni wcześniej. Na początku zwolnienie z Przysięgi Wieczystej, jak mówił. Nie pozwolimy, by później ich zaszokowała. Hermiona wtedy się zgodziła, ale teraz, kiedy obserwowała rozluźnioną i królewską postawę pani Malfoy wchodzącej na salę, jakby eskortowali ją jej adoratorzy zamiast aurorów, poczuła, że coraz ciężej jej się oddycha.

Narcyza zajęła miejsce, skrzyżowała nogi w kostkach i położyła przedramiona na oparciach krzesła. Lekki grymas niesmaku przeciął jej rysy, kiedy została do niego przywiązana. Miała na sobie taką samą bezkształtną, szarą szatę jak Lucjusz Malfoy i Yaxley, ale pani Malfoy nosiła ją tak, jakby była zrobiona z jedwabiu.

- Dwudziesty lipca, tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątego ósmego roku. Ministerstwo Magii kontra Severus Snape. Dzisiaj sąd zajmie się morderstwem Albusa Dumbledore'a i działaniami Snape'a w czasie drugiej wojny.

Hermiona słyszała syknięcia i skrzypienie piór, które zaczęły sunąć po pergaminach. Członkowie Wizengamotu zdawali się usiąść jeszcze bardziej prosto, wpatrując się w środek sali. Severus siedział na swoim krześle, wysoki i niewzruszony. Zanim weszli, Hermiona założyła mu za ucho kosmyk włosów. Jego profil był ostry i wyraźnie widoczny dla jej oczu.

- Zaczniemy od zeznań Narcyzy Black-Malfoy. Jeśli pani pozwoli, gdzie była pani szesnastego czerwca tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątego szóstego roku?

- Odwiedzałam Severusa Snape'a w… - odchrząknęła – jego domu w Manchesterze.

Hermiona westchnęła z ulgą. Kobieta najwyraźniej nie mogła wymówić słów Spinner's End.

- Była to wizyta czysto towarzyska czy miała pani do omówienia jakąś oficjalną sprawę?

Narcyza uniosła brodę.

- Dowiedziałam się, że Czarny Pan wybrał mojego syna, Draco, na mordercę Albusa Dumbledore'a. Byłam, co chyba naturalne, zestresowana.

- Chciała pani ochronić życie dyrektora?

- Draco był jeszcze nieletni. Nawet nie zakończył nauki. Zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, że nie będzie wystarczająco potężny, żeby wykonać zadanie, które mu przydzielono. A wiedziałam, że kara będzie… surowa.

- Rozumiem. Więc martwiła się pani tym, że pani syn zostanie zabity za niemożność wypełnienia poleceń?

- Tak.

- I dlaczego zwróciła się pani do Severusa Snape'a?

- W tamtym czasie Severus Snape był zatrudniony w Hogwarcie jako podwładny Dumbledore'a. Wiedziałam, że dyrektor mu ufał, wierzył, że szpieguje dla Zakonu Feniksa. Draco był pupilkiem Snape'a. Myślałam… Pomyślałam, że zechce ochronić Draco, użyje swojego wpływu i dostępu do dyrektora, żeby go zdjąć.

- Więc poszła pani prosić go o zastępstwo.

- Tak.

- Była pani sama?

- Towarzyszyła mi moja starsza siostra, Bellatrix Black-Lestrange.

- Pani siostrze też zależało na sprawie Draco?

Narcyza urwała na długą chwilę. Zdawała się dobierać słowa wyjątkowo starannie.

- Moja siostra była bardzo ostrożna w swoich osądach. Uważała Snape'a za… niegodnego zaufania.

- Pani siostra nie ufała Severusowi Snape'owi? Uważała go za zdrajcę Czarnego Pana?

Narcyza potrząsnęła głową, omiatając długimi, srebrzystymi włosami ramiona.

- Moja siostra była głęboko oddana Czarnemu Panu, a przy tym miała skłonność do ostrej krytyki. Czuła, że Snape nie osiągnął tego poziomu zaangażowania…

- Czy uważała, że jest szpiegiem?

- Nie użyła tego słowa.

- Dlaczego w takim razie towarzyszyła pani w domu Severusa Snape'a?

- Zamierzała mnie powstrzymać.

- Rozumiem. Ale zignorowała pani jej protest?

- Naprawdę bardzo potrzebowałam pomocy Snape'a.

- I o co poprosiła pani Severusa Snape'a?

- Poprosiłam go o to, żeby opiekował się moim synem, kiedy będzie wykonywał swoje obowiązki, żeby ochronił go przed krzywdą i… Żeby dopełnił zadania, jeśli Draco zawiedzie.

- A on się zgodził?

- Złożył Przysięgę Wieczystą.

W wyższych rzędach dało się słyszeć stłumione westchnienia. Hermiona siedziała cicho i spokojnie. Wiedziała, że to się stanie. Zarówno Kingsley, jak i Snape przygotowywali ją na to, że to usłyszy, jednak i tak brzmiało to ostro i potępiająco, kiedy wyszło z pięknych ust Narcyzy Malfoy. Przypomniała sobie noc, która zdawała się należeć do innego życia: bożonarodzeniowe przyjęcie u Slughorna. Noc, kiedy po raz pierwszy usłyszała o Przysiędze Wieczystej. Spojrzała na Snape'a. Wiedziała, do jakich wniosków doszła tamtej nocy.

- Zdawał się być chętny do złożenia przysięgi?

- Nie wahał się.

- Wierzy pani, że chciał zabić Albusa Dumbledore'a?

- Wyrażał się o nim kpiąco. Twierdził, że stary czarodziej już był ranny, że jego refleks jest spowolniony. Wtedy pomyślałam, że wierzył, że zabicie Dumbledore'a będzie łatwe.

Kingsley uśmiechnął się pełnym samozadowolenia uśmiechem.

- Dziękuję, pani Malfoy.

- Mój syn… - zaczęła Narcyza, kiedy do jej krzesła podeszli aurorzy. – Mój syn nie zabił Albusa Dumbledore'a. Nic nie zrobił. Był tylko dzieckiem…

- Pani syn będzie zeznawał dziś po południu, pani Malfoy.

- Ale musicie widzieć, że Draco nie jest…

- Draco będzie miał swoją chwilę przed sądem. Teraz nie jesteśmy przygotowani, żeby usłyszeć…

- Mój syn jest niewinny! Snape zabił Dumbledore'a!

- Wystarczy – powiedział łagodnie Kingsley, a ruch jego głowy powiedział Hermionie, że daje aurorom pozwolenie na uciszenie jej, jeśli będzie to konieczne.

Kingsley odwrócił się do Snape'a.

- Narcyza Malfoy zeznała, że pan przysiągł jej zabić Albusa Dumbledore'a.

- Ośmielam się mieć inne zdanie – powiedział gładko Snape. – Narcyza Malfoy zeznała, że przysiągłem pomóc jej synowi, chronić go i przejąć jego zadanie, gdybym odniósł wrażenie, że nie może go wykonać.

- Jego zadaniem było zabicie dyrektora – powiedział Kingsley niezrażony.

- W rzeczy samej – odparł Snape. – Jednak biorąc pod uwagę to, że już złożyłem Dumbledore'owi przysięgę, że go zabiję, przysięga Narcyzy zdaje się być relatywnie nieszkodliwa.

Miała wrażenie, że coś wybuchło w samym środku sali. Westchnienia po przesłuchaniu Narcyzy Malfoy zdawały się być jedynie szeptami. Hermiona słyszała Tyberiusza Ogdena i odległy piskliwy głos Rity Skeeter, która próbowała wykorzystać moment na dotarcie bliżej centrum akcji. Kingsley milczał, patrząc przed siebie, jakby w ogóle nie słyszał hałasu.

Hermiona popatrzyła na męża, który siedział niewzruszony i spokojny, tak samo jak Minister. Miała taką nadzieję… modliła się, żeby zobaczyć, jak podnosi dłonie, żeby ukryć w nich twarz, wiedzieć, że będzie walczył, że nie pozostanie spokojny w obliczu ich osądów, a jednak bała się. Jeśli miał walczyć i przegraliby… Ale nie chciała nawet o tym myśleć.

Kiedy Ogdenowi udało się uciszyć tłum, odezwał się Kingsley:

- Chciałbym przypomnieć, że przyrzekł pan odpowiadać na pytania zgodnie z prawdą.

- W moim składziku jest odpowiednia ilość Veritaserum, jeśli wątpi pan w to, co mówię.

- Dobrze pan wie, że nie możemy używać Veritaserum podczas rozpraw.

- To są pańskie reguły, Ministrze. Chcę podkreślić, że to proponowałem.

- Snape! Nic takiego nie zrobię, dziękuję bardzo.

- Wedle życzenia.

- Więc zeznaje pan, że Albus Dumbledore poprosił pana, żeby go zabił?

- Tak.

- W jakim celu?

Hermiona uważnie wpatrywała się w twarz Snape'a. Widziała chwilę, w której podjął decyzję.

- Wiedział, że Czarny Pan zamierza zmusić Draco Malfoya, żeby go zabił i chciał oszczędzić młodą duszę – powiedział z lekką ironią. – I pragnął, żebym pozostał w dobrych stosunkach z Czarnym Panem, aby zostać jego dyrektorem i chronić uczniów.

- Chciał, żeby został pan dyrektorem –powiedział Kingsley z niedowierzaniem.

- Nie, życzył sobie, żeby Voldemort uczynił mnie dyrektorem, czego nie zrobiłby, gdyby nie był pewien, że jestem wiernym Śmierciożercą.

- I chciał ochronić duszę Draco Malfoya?

- Powiedział, że nie chce oglądać, jak niewinna dusza jest rozdzierana na dwoje przez niego.

- A pańska dusza, Snape?

Rysy Snape'a stwardniały, gdy odpowiadał.

- Jestem pewien, że uznał moją duszę za tak skażoną, że jedna plama więcej nie robi dla niej różnicy.

- Kiedy przedstawił panu ten plan?

- Drugiego czerwca tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątego szóstego roku. Powrócił tamtej nocy do szkoły, cierpiąc od skutków ciężkiej klątwy… Klątwy, która bez reakcji zabiłaby go. Jeśli mam być szczery, najprawdopodobniej zmarłby przed końcem roku, mimo moich wysiłków. Zostałem wezwany do jego gabinetu, żeby spróbować ją powstrzymać, co zrobiłem, zamykając ją w jego lewej ręce. Kiedy wydobrzał wystarczająco, żeby mówić, poinformował mnie o swoich zamiarach.

- Mówi pan, że był poważnie ranny?

- Tak.

- Czy to była ta sama rana, o której mówił pan z Narcyzą Malfoy w noc, kiedy złożył pan przysięgę wieczystą?

- Tak – odparł po prostu.

Kingsley pozwolił sobie na ciężką pauzę, po czym odwrócił się do wizengamotu. Po chwili wrócił do Snape'a.

- Dlaczego złożył pan przysięgę?

- Tego chciałby Dumbledore. To umacniało moją pozycję wśród Śmierciożerców. Mogło niemalże przekonać Bellatrix Lestrange, żeby mi zaufała. I naprawdę nie miało większego znaczenia. Dumbledore i ja już ustaliliśmy naszą małą umowę. Już byłem zmuszony, żeby to zrobić.

- Był pan zmuszony? Czy Dumbledore prosił pana o złożenie Przysięgi Wieczystej?

- Wystarczyło mu moje słowo.

- Rozumiem. Sąd jest zainteresowany planem Dumbledore'a.

- Więc proponuję zapytać Dumbledore'a.

- Za chwilę. To, o co według pana poprosił… Kto wiedział?

- Nikt.

- Nikt? Ale z pewnością ktoś musiał wiedzieć… Żeby zapobiec zabiciu pana przez członków Zakonu albo…

- Wiedział pan? – zapytał spokojnie Snape.

- Ja… Nie… ale…

- Nikt nie wiedział.

- Ale z pewnością musiał przewidzieć dzisiejsze wydarzenia. Dlaczego nie przygotował alibi dla swojego zaufanego…

- Ani Albus, ani ja nie mieliśmy większej nadziei na to, że przeżyję wojnę. Jednak poczynił pewne kroki mające na celu zapewnienie mi pomocy… Na wypadek, bardzo wątpliwy, że przeżyję.

- A tą pomocą był…

- Związał mnie z Hermioną Granger.

Kingsley przemówił ponad szeptami, które rozległy się wśród członków Wizengamotu:

- Chwilę temu zeznał pan, że nikt nie wiedział o planie dyrektora.

- Nikt nie wiedział. Mojej żonie powiedziano tylko tyle, że popełnię coś okrutnego, żeby sprawić wrażenie, że zdradziłem Zakon i że tylko ona będzie wiedzieć, że jest inaczej.

- Dlaczego Hermiona Granger?

- Jeśli pańskie doświadczenia z nią nie są wystarczające, jestem pewien, że są dziesiątki skrzatów domowych w Hogwarcie, które zeznają o jej… nieustępliwości… w kwestii sprawiedliwości.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się. Ton Snape'a był zgryźliwy, a jednak wyczuwała w nim rodzaj ciepła, który pojawiał się jego tyradach długo przed tym, jak cień procesu pojawił się w ich życiu. Ale jej przyjemność szybko została przerwana przez głos Dumbledore'a, który ponownie wtrącił się do przesłuchania.

- Proszę mi wybaczyć, Ministrze Shacklebolt, że przerywam. Severus Snape nie mówi wam wszystkiego.

Ręka Hermiony bezwiednie wsunęła się do kieszeni, w której trzymała różdżkę. Jej umysł wrzał w oczekiwaniu. Jej serce biło, oddech był spokojny i pewny. Jeśli Dumbledore ją weźmie, nie zastanie już tej łatwej do zmanipulowania uczennicy, która stała w jego gabinecie i zgodziła się na plan.

- Sąd wysłucha Albusa Dumbledore'a. Proszę kontynuować.

Dumbledore pochylił się na krześle.

- Severus nie skłamał. Wręcz przeciwnie, powiedział wam całkowitą prawdę i wszystko to, o co prosiłem go drugiego czerwca. Ale nie mówi wam o tym, czego dowiedział się później, a co naprawdę stało za jego małżeństwem i czynem, o który go poprosiłem.

- Więc przyznaje pan, że poprosił Snape'a, żeby pana zabił?

- Och, tak. Zmusiłem go.

Ogden wtrącił się, wstając nagle i wypinając pierś okrytą śliwkową szatą. Wyglądał na wściekłego, obłąkanego z wściekłości.

- Chciałbym przypomnieć sądowi, że prośba Albusa Dumbledore'a nie ma żadnego prawnego znaczenia! Gdyby _bo on mi kazał_ było obroną, nie mielibyśmy po co sądzić żadnego ze Śmierciożerców!

- Nie, Ogden, nie jest - powiedział spokojnie Kingsley. – Ale może to samo mogliśmy usłyszeć od Dumbledore'a. Chyba że masz jakiś problem z wysłuchaniem zeznań poprzedniego Naczelnego Maga Wizengamotu?

- Oczywiście, że nie – syknął Ogden. – Po prostu chcę, żeby było jasne, że żaden czarodziej nie ma prawa zezwalać na własne zabójstwo… Nawet Albus Dumbledore.

- Twoja uwaga została zanotowana. Albusie, powiedziałeś, że za twoją prośbą stały inne powody?

- W rzeczy samej. Jak wielu z was niewątpliwie wie, pokonałem Czarnoksiężnika Grindelwalda w kwietniu tysiąc dziewięćset czterdziestego piątego roku.

- Czy wchodzimy w historię osiągnięć Dumbledore'a? Jak powiedziałem, nie ma znaczenia, kto prosił… Snape użył niewybaczalnej…

- Mój drogi Tyberiuszu. Bez wątpienia widziałeś wielu czarodziejów próbujących uciec przed zasłużoną karą. Jednak powinieneś pamiętać, że każdy przypadek jest inny i powinien być sądzony z otwartym umysłem i chęcią działania w duchu prawa. Chciałbym skończyć moje zeznanie.

Ogden burknął coś w odpowiedzi, podczas gdy Hermiona siedziała w czymś, co można opisać jedynie jako pełne zdumienia otępienie. Dumbledore zamierzał im powiedzieć o Czarnej Różdżce?

- Jak mówiłem, w tysiąc dziewięćset czterdziestym piątym roku pokonałem Grindelwalda i zabrałem jego różdżkę. Była to różdżka o niezwykłej, wręcz legendarnej mocy. Różdżka, o której, jak wiedziałem, w końcu dowie się Voldemort i zapragnie ją posiąść.

- Proszę mi wybaczyć, jeśli nie nadążam. Poprosił pan Snape'a, żeby pana zabił, ponieważ wierzył pan, że posiada potężną różdżkę…

- Czarna Różdżka zmienia właściciela jedynie przez pokonanie jej pana. Nie można jej ukraść ani oddać dobrowolnie. Jej przywiązanie musi być zdobyte. Mówi się, że Czarna Różdżka jest niepokonana. Dostarcza swojemu panu ogromną moc.

- Więc chciał pan, żeby Snape przejął różdżkę przez zabicie pana?

- Tak. Chciałem, żeby zachował ją dla Harry'ego Pottera.

- A panna Granger?

- Chciałem, żeby Snape komunikował się z Harrym przez pannę Granger.

- Ale dlaczego nie powiedział pan im o swoich planach?

- Ponieważ bałem się, że zostaną porwani lub wykryci. Severus Snape jest rewelacyjnym oklumentą i jestem pewien, że dzięki jego naukom panna Granger… proszę wybaczyć, pani Snape jest równie dobra. Ale Czarny Pan ma swoje sposoby. Bałem się, że jakaś część planu zostanie odkryta i zniszczona, zanim w ogóle się zacznie.

- A jaki dokładnie był plan?

- Gazety już sporo napisały o horkruksach Voldemorta. Wielka magia… Jestem niezadowolony z tego, że zostało to opublikowane, ale plotki rozchodzą się, jak sądzę, bez względu na nasze najlepsze intencje. Harry Potter i jego przyjaciele poszukiwali horkruksów Voldemorta, żeby się upewnić, że kiedy Harry ostatecznie zmierzy się z nim, będzie on śmiertelny jak każdy człowiek.

- Ale jak różdżka…

- Harry sam w sobie był horkruksem. Jego blizna była nasycona częścią duszy Voldemorta, chociaż Voldemort nie planował tego ani nie wiedział nawet, że umieścił część siebie w chłopcu. Miałem nadzieję, że władza nad różdżką trafi do Harry'ego. Wiedziałem, że Voldemort będzie poszukiwał różdżki, że nie będzie miał oporów przed wydobyciem jej z mojego grobu. Miałem nadzieję, że będzie uważał siebie za władcę i spróbuje jej użyć przeciwko Harry'emu, jej panu, co zniszczy horkruksa i pozwoli Harry'emu przeżyć.

- Chciał pan, żeby Harry Potter przejął władzę nad różdżką od Severusa Snape'a?

- Miałem nadzieję, że moja śmierć da Harry'emu niezbędną motywację do… zabrania różdżki Severusowi. Byłem pewien, że nie odebrałby jej mnie.

W górnych rzędach podniósł się szum, rozległy się dźwięki przesuwania krzeseł, głośne oddechy, dziwne skupienie.

- Obawiam się, że nie rozumiem.

- W Snapie władza nad różdżką pozostałaby ukryta. Voldemort przyszedłby do mojego grobu, szukając różdżki i gdyby ją znalazł, uznałby się za jej pana.

- Ale jeśli Voldemort miał świadomość…

- Wtedy Snape miałby bardzo mało czasu, żeby pojawić się przed Harrym.

- A jego życie…

- Prawie na pewno zostałoby poświęcone, w ten czy inny sposób.

Znowu rozległy się szepty, ale nie można ich było nawet porównać do tych po zeznaniu Snape'a dotyczącym jego przysięgi. Hermiona poczuła bezsilną wściekłość, że myśl o zabiciu Dumbledore'a poruszyła tych ludzi, ale świadomość, że Dumbledore po prostu wysłał jej męża na pewną śmierć, została ledwie zarejestrowana. Hermiona pomyślała, że Kingsley wyglądał na lekko wstrząśniętego, mimo że słyszał tę historię już kilka razy.

- Rozumiem.

- Jednak mój plan trochę się zmienił. Draco Malfoy rozbroił mnie, zanim Severus miał szansę podążyć za planem. W ten sposób to on przejął władzę nad Czarną Różdżką.

Kingsley nadal wyglądając na poruszonego, powiedział:

- Dziękuję za pańskie wyjaśnienia, ale zatrzymam pana na chwilę. Sąd wzywa na świadka Draco Malfoya.

Ciężkie drzwi Sali sądowej otworzyły się raz jeszcze i wszedł Draco otoczony przez aurorów. Wyglądał na przerażonego. Na przerażonego i okropnie młodego, jak pomyślała Hermiona. Zastanowiła się przelotnie, jak ona wyglądała dla niego.

- Proszę podać sądowi swoje nazwisko.

- Draco Malfoy.

- Był pan obecny na Wieży Astronomicznej piętnastego czerwca tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątego siódmego roku o północy?

- Tak.

- Kto jeszcze tam był?

- Na początku tylko Dumbledore. Później Carrowowie. Fenrir Greyback. – Draco rozejrzał się szybko, jakby sprawdzając, która z wymienionych osób może patrzeć.

- Co pan robił na Wieży Astronomicznej w czasie ciszy nocnej?

Draco lekko opuścił głowę.

- Dano mi zadanie do wykonania.

- W szkole?

- Zadanie od… Od Lorda Voldemorta. Chciał, żebym zabił dyrektora.

- Samodzielnie? To dość ważne zadanie jak dla kogoś tak młodego jak pan.

- Miałem pomoc. Inni Śmierciożercy…

- Zamek był bardzo dobrze chroniony. Jak udało się panu wprowadzić Śmierciożerców do szkoły?

- Znikająca szafa – powiedział cicho Draco. – Znaleźliśmy ją rok wcześniej. Była zepsuta, ale jej bliźniacza część znajdowała się u Borgina i Burkesa. Naprawiłem ją w Pokoju Życzeń.

- Rozumiem.

- Później wysłałem Mroczny Znak nad Wieżę Astronomiczną – powiedział Draco, najwyraźniej nie mogąc przerwać, skoro już zaczął mówić. – Wiedziałem, że pojawi się właśnie tam, kiedy wróci na teren szkoły. Rzuciłem _Imperiusa_ na Madame Rosmertę w Trzech Miotłach. Miała zaczarowaną monetę. Powiedziała mi, kiedy Dumbledore był w drodze. Dołączyłem do niego chwilkę po tym, jak się pojawił. Rozbroiłem go. Ja… Ja…

- Był pan sam z pozbawionym różdżki Albusem Dumbledore'em na Wieży Astronomicznej – ponaglił go delikatnie Kingsley.

- Tak.

- I co wtedy się stało?

- Ja… Pozostali przybyli. Krzyczeli, rozpraszali mnie. Przyszedł Snape.

Hermiona zobaczyła, jak Draco patrzy bezsilnie na Snape'a.

- Snape przyszedł i on… Dumbledore powiedział: _Severusie, proszę_, a Snape…

- Snape co?

- Uderzył go klątwą zabijającą – szepnął Draco.

- Dziękuję panu, panie Draco. Bardzo pan pomógł. Jeszcze tylko kilka pytań. Zabrał pan tej nocy różdżkę Albusa Dumbledore'a?

- Nie. Nie, wychodziliśmy w pośpiechu. Nigdy więcej nie widziałem Dumbledore'a.

- Powiedział pan Lordowi Voldemortowi, że to nie pan rzucił klątwę zabijającą?

Draco ponownie spojrzał na Snape'a i Hermiona mogłaby przysiąc, że widzi wstyd w jego oczach.

- Tak. Powiedziałem mu, że Snape się pospieszył i ukradł moją chwałę.

- Rozumiem. Dziękuję, panie Malfoy. To by było wszystko.

Draco odwrócił się w stronę Hermiony, wychodząc z Sali. Palce jego lewej dłoni poruszyły się lekko, kiedy ją mijał, a ona w odpowiedzi nieznacznie uniosła brodę. Nie była pewna, co dokładnie, ale coś sobie zakomunikowali.

- Zeznanie Draco Malfoya potwierdza, że rozbroił on Albusa Dumbledore'a, zanim Severus Snape rzucił klątwę zabijającą. To potwierdza również, że Voldemort nie podejrzewał, że Malfoy mógł przejąć władzę nad różdżką Dumbledore'a.

- Wątpisz w moje słowa? – powiedział Dumbledore z lekkim rozbawieniem w głosie.

- To jest skomplikowana sprawa. Sąd zasługuje na prawo do sprawdzenia zeznań każdego świadka – warknął Kingsley.

- Oczywiście – powiedział spokojnie Dumbledore.

- Kiedy poinformował pan Snape'a, że plan poszedł na opak?

- Wierzę, że rozmawialiśmy o tym w marcu bieżącego roku.

- Czekał pan do marca z ujawnieniem planu Snape'owi? Ale dlaczego? Wiedziałby pan, że coś poszło źle, nawet zanim został pan… zabity.

- Jak powiedziałem, nie chciałem zostać odkryty przez Voldemorta. I wydawało mi się, że schowanie różdżki pod jeszcze jedną warstwą będzie jedynie zyskiem. Nawet gdyby Voldemort zrozumiał zasadę działania różdżki, zabiłby złą osobę, żeby ją uzyskać.

- Ale jeśli Snape nie był panem Czarnej Różdżki, nie mógł jej przekazać Harry'emu Potterowi.

- To prawda.

- Więc chciał pan ryzykować życie Pottera?

- Wybacz mi, Harry – powiedział Dumbledore, zerkając na tłum, zanim ponownie zwrócił się do Kingsleya. – Harry Potter to tylko jeden człowiek. Wojna zagrażała całemu czarodziejskiemu społeczeństwu, o czym dobrze wiemy. Z pewnością może pan pojąć, jak ważne było to, żeby Voldemort nie przejął władzy nad niemożliwą do pokonania różdżką.

Kingsley przez chwilę milczał. Cisza na sali rozpraw była wręcz namacalna, żywa. Hermiona spojrzała na Wizengamot. Czarownice i czarodzieje zdawali się być zmrożeni szokiem, mieli puste twarze i czekali na moment, w którym Dumbledore przyzna się do przejęzyczenia i powtórzy słowa tak, że nie będą przyznaniem się do chęci poświęcenia Harry'ego Pottera. Powoli mrugali i rozglądali się po sobie z uwagą. Głos Kingsleya ostro przeciął ciszę.

- Ale różdżka nie zadziałała przeciwko Harry'emu Potterowi – powiedział. – Jak pan zapewnił mu nad nią władzę?

- Nie zrobiłem tego – odparł po prostu Dumbledore. – O to musicie zapytać Severusa Snape'a.

Hermiona westchnęła wraz z całą salą. Dumbledore nie zmienił zdania.

- Panie Snape? – powiedział Kingsley, odwracając się dramatycznie z otwartymi dłońmi w stronę Snape'a.

- Dowiedziałem się o Czarnej Różdżce w marcu tego roku. Skonsultowałem to z Woodwardem Ollivanderem* i później z Dumbledore'em. Moja żona, Hermiona, była wtajemniczona w moją rozmowę z dyrektorem i to właściwie ona wpadła na pomysł, żeby odwiedzić dwór Malfoyów i spróbować zabezpieczyć władzę dla Pottera.

- Sąd wzywa na świadka Woodwarda Ollivandera.

Hermiona obserwowała, jak Ollivander wyjaśniał zasady działania różdżki, które mogły zmienić wszystko, wpłynąć na losy wojny. Wydawało jej się dziwne słyszeć wypowiadane publicznie to, co dotąd było sekretem. Zastanawiała się, czy było tak na sali rozpraw po raz pierwszy czy był to tylko jeden z setek razy. Odwróciła głowę, żeby spojrzeć na członków Wizengamotu, podczas gdy Ollivander opisywał losy różdżki, jej drogę od Gregorowicza do Dumbledore'a i była zaskoczona, widząc, jak wszyscy spokojnie siedzieli, jakby odkrycie, że różdżka samej śmierci krążyła między nimi było na porządku dziennym.

Spojrzała na Snape'a, na jego oświetloną twarz i spróbowała wyczuć jego emocje. Był ostrożny, może nawet niespokojny. Zdawał się spiąć, kiedy Kingsley pytał Ollivandera o to, kto przyszedł do niego po informacje o Czarnej Różdżce.

- Nie pamięta pan rozmowy ze Snape'em o Czarnej Różdżce?

- Nie. Panna Lovegood twierdzi, że rzucił na nas _Obliviate_ zaraz po rozmowie. Zaklęcie najwyraźniej zadziałało na nią słabiej, może ze względu na jej młodość. Przez wiele dni twierdziła, że Snape był nas odwiedzić, chociaż ja uważałem, że ciemność zasnuwa jej umysł… w połowie pełna snu i strachu ta wirująca czerń tak ciemna, że umysł próbuje sam wytworzyć coś, aby ją wypełnić… A jednak skrzat domowy przybył, aby nas uratować. Ten sam skrzat, który według panny Lovegood towarzyszył Severusowi Snape'owi.

- Co sprawia, że wierzy pan, że przyszedł po informacje o Czarnej Różdżce?

- Znowu muszę powoływać się na pannę Lovegood. Ale wydaje się, że Potter przybył do dworu Malfoyów nie dalej jak tydzień później.

- Sąd wysłucha zeznania na temat wydarzeń w dworze Malfoyów. Panie Potter, proszę przejść na środek sali.

Harry wstał szybko i niemal zbiegł na środek pomieszczenia, stając tuż obok Snape'a.

- Jak dowiedział się pan o różdżce Dumbledore'a?

- W swoim testamencie Dumbledore zostawił Hermionie książkę. W niej był symbol. Nie do końca runa. Rozpoznałem go, bo Xenophilius Lovegood nosił go na szyi na weselu Billa i Fleur Weasleyów. Poszliśmy do pana Lovegooda, żeby nam to wyjaśnił, a on powiedział, że to między innymi symbol tej różdżki. Ja… Słyszał pan, że czasami miałem łączność z umysłem Voldemorta. Wiedziałem, że obsesyjnie poszukiwał wytwórców różdżek i że odwiedził Grindelwalda w Nurmengardzie. Stamtąd trop prowadził już do Dumbledore'a.

- A panna Granger przestawiła panu plan, żeby dostać się do dworu Malfoyów i przejąć władzę nad różdżką?

Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Hermiona potrafi sprawić, że wierzy pan, że sam pan coś wymyślił. Ale tak.

- Jaki był wasz plan?

- Dowiedzieliśmy się, że na imię Voldemorta nałożono Tabu. Wypowiedziałem słowo, mając nadzieję, że zostaniemy złapani przez szmalcowników i zabrani do dworu.

- To wydaje się być trochę lekkomyślne, panie Potter.

- Było takie. I przyznaję, że trochę się pospieszyłem, kiedy pojawił się ten pomysł. Jestem pewien, że Hermiona dopracowałaby plan. Ale dla mnie było jasne w chwili, w której przybyliśmy, że ktoś nam pomaga.

- Proszę wyjaśnić.

- Cóż, po pierwsze, kiedy Draco Malfoy został wezwany, żeby nas zidentyfikować, nie mógł tego zrobić… Został skonfundowany, jak sądzę. Później, po tym jak Bellatrix Lestrange usunęła nasze ochronne i maskujące zaklęcia za pomocą _Finite Incantatem_, ktoś uderzył we mnie zaklęciem tarczy. No i Zgredek przyszedł nam pomóc, zanim go wezwaliśmy.

- I wierzy pan, że pomoc uzyskaliście od Severusa Snape'a?

- Tak.

- Kto jeszcze był w dworze?

- Malfoyowie, Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback. Dwóch szmalcowników. Dean Thomas i Gryfek z Gringotta. Glizdo… Peter Pettigrew. I w piwnicy pan Ollivander z Luną Lovegood.

- Czuje pan pewność, że żadna z tych osób nie mogła działać na pańską korzyść?

- Właściwie tak. Zgredek przybył, zanim dotarliśmy do piwnicy i zabrał pana Ollivandera i Lunę do Billa i Fleur Weasleyów. A kiedy byliśmy w dworze, Snape zdobył dla nas trochę włosów Bellatrix Lestrange i jej klucz do skrytki w Gringotcie i dał je Hermionie. Wiedziała, że tam był, chociaż ja tego nie zauważyłem. Umożliwił nam zniszczenie kolejnego horkruksa.

- A panu udało się przejąć władzę nad różdżką od Draco Malfoya?

- Stoję tutaj, ponieważ zaklęcie tarczy, które rzucił na mnie Snape, umożliwiło mi rozbrojenie Draco Malfoya.

- Dziękuję, panie Potter.

- Ma pan świadomość, że bez Snape'a mógłbym nie dożyć konfrontacji z Voldemortem? Ani w ogóle przeżyć, jeśliby do niej doszło?

- Sąd wyciąga własne wnioski. Dziękuję ponownie za zeznania.

- Nie ma za co – odparł Harry niepewnie i powrócił na swoje miejsce.

- Panie Snape, wcześniej zeznał pan, że dowiedział się pan o Czarnej Różdżce w marcu. Czy wtedy szukał pan Ollivandera?

- Tak.

- A jak pan odkrył istnienie różdżki?

- Zostałem poinformowany przez moją koleżankę, Minerwę McGonagall.

- Ale jeśli Minerwa McGonagall nie była świadoma planu Dumbledore'a, musiała uważać pana za zdrajcę. Dlaczego miałaby zwrócić pańską uwagę na tak potężną różdżkę?

- Uświadomiła sobie, że moje życie jest w niebezpieczeństwie. I zaczęła podejrzewać, że śmierć Dumbledore'a mogła nie być tym, czym się wydawała.

Kingsley przez chwilę gładził się po brodzie, wyglądając na zamyślonego.

- Sąd wzywa na świadka Minerwę McGonagall.

Hermiona patrzyła, jak Minerwa niepewnie wstaje z miejsca. Była spięta, a jej kok był tak ciasny, że zdawał się trzymać jej twarz w permanentnym wyrazie dezaprobaty.

- Proszę podać swoje nazwisko oraz stanowisko.

- Minerwa McGonagall, nauczycielka transmutacji i zastępca dyrektora Hogwartu, szkoły magii i czarodziejstwa.

- Profesor McGonagall, jest pani też głową domu Gryffindor, czyż nie?

- Owszem.

- Od jak dawna zna pani Severusa Snape'a?

- Uczyłam go, kiedy był w Hogwarcie. I pracowaliśmy razem, od kiedy wrócił do szkoły jako nauczyciel w tysiąc dziewięćset osiemdziesiątym pierwszym roku.

- Jak opisałaby pani swoją relację z Severusem Snape'em?

Minerwa uśmiechnęła się lekko i Hermiona nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu w odpowiedzi.

- Byliśmy głowami rywalizujących domów. Nasza relacja musiała opierać się na rywalizacji. A jednak lubię myśleć, że nasze role sprawiały nam przyjemność.

- Powiedziałaby pani, że byliście dla siebie przyjaźni?

- W takim sensie, w jakim Snape był przyjazny dla kogokolwiek – odparła Minerwa ze złośliwym uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Jak pani się poczuła, kiedy dowiedziała się, że Snape zabił Albusa Dumbledore'a?

Minerwa zawahała się.

- Ciężko opisać to uczucie – powiedziała cicho.

- Mogłaby pani powiedzieć, że czuła złość? A może czuła się pani zdradzona?

- Między innymi, na pewno.

- Więc dlaczego poinformowała pani Snape'a o Czarnej Różdżce?

- Ja… Albus w swoim testamencie zostawił mi Wygaszacz. Jedną z jego funkcji jest lokalizowanie zagubionych. Wstyd mi powiedzieć, ale myślałam, że doprowadzi mnie do Harry'ego Pottera. Naciskałam przycisk kilka razy tamtego roku. Zawsze prowadził mnie do Severusa. W marcu on i ja odbyliśmy kłótnię. Zapytałam go, dlaczego to zrobił, a on powiedział, że myślał, że jest to całkowicie oczywiste. Wróciłam do moich komnat i zastanowiłam się nad tym. Jaki mógłby mieć powód? Co mogło go skłonić do zranienia Dumbledore'a? I dlaczego został wtedy w Hogwarcie, wiedząc, że będzie musiał z nami pracować? Dlaczego nie pozbył się większości z nas, nie wypełnił szkoły Śmierciożercami? I wtedy zrozumiałam.

- Co pani zrozumiała?

- Że on nas nie zdradził. Że Albus musiał poprosić, że zawarli umowę…

- I doszła pani do tego na podstawie kłótni?

- Tak… Cóż, i na podstawie działań Severusa jako dyrektora.

- Proszę wyjaśnić.

- Okropnie mi wstyd, że tego nie widziałam. Byłam tak wściekła, że… Ale to nieistotne. Snape od chwili kiedy został dyrektorem, przejął kontrolę nad dyscypliną w szkole za wyjątkiem punktów domów. Przyglądał się programom nauczania wszystkich nauczycieli, nawet tych z najdłuższym stażem…

- I to panią przekonało, że was nie zdradził?

- Wiem, ciężko to zauważyć. Gra rolę potwora zbyt dobrze, żeby miało mu to wyjść na dobre. Ale wśród personelu byli Śmierciożercy… którzy mogliby karać nasze dzieci… A on nalegał, że wszystkie kary mają trafiać do niego dla potwierdzenia. Neville Longbottom i Ginewra Weasley próbowali ukraść miecz Gryffindora z jego gabinetu i dostali za to ledwie szlaban z Hagridem. Z Hagridem! A kontrola naszych planów nauczania pozwalała mu na kontrolę ich, co dla Voldemorta byłoby przejawem przejęcia całkowitej odpowiedzialności za odnowę szkoły.

- Więc mówi pani, że czuła, że Severus Snape chronił uczniów Hogwartu przed Śmierciożercami.

- Tak! Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić… naprawdę nie mogę, panie Ministrze, jak byłoby, gdyby… Och, a my byliśmy dla niego okropni. Psuliśmy mu plany, kiedy tylko się dało. To, co osobiście powiedziałam… - odwróciła się na chwilę od Kingsleya i skupiła spojrzenie na Snapie. – Och, Severusie, przepraszam.

Hermiona niemal roześmiała się na widok miny męża. Wydawało się, że toczy wojnę pomiędzy poczuciem słuszności, rozbawieniem, przerażeniem i dziwnym wyrazem wdzięczności. Minerwa ponownie spojrzała na Kingsleya.

- Ale on nas po prostu ostrzegał w ten Severusowaty sposób, że powinniśmy uważać, bo nas wyrzuci… a teraz… Teraz widzę, że byliśmy dużo bezpieczniejsi właśnie tam.

- Więc kiedy doszła pani do takich wniosków, poinformowała pani Snape'a o Czarnej Różdżce.

- Tak.

- I co mu pani powiedziała?

- Powiedziałam mu, że wydaje mi się, że przez Albusa jest w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie. Od lat krążyły plotki pośród poszukiwaczy tej różdżki, że ma ją Albus Dumbledore. Jeśli nie było żadnych prób przejęcia jej, to chyba tylko dlatego, że Dumbledore był tak czczonym i onieśmielającym czarodziejem. Ale wydawało mi się, że jeśli plotki istniały, to jest kwestią czasu, że dotrą do Voldemorta. I wtedy on przyszedłby po Snape'a.

- Nie próbowała pani spotkać się z Dumbledore'em, żeby potwierdzić tę teorię?

- Byłam wtedy zbyt wściekła, żeby z nim rozmawiać.

- Wściekła? – Kingsley zmrużył oczy i wydał się Hermionie całkowicie zawzięty, jakby wiedział, że ma los procesu w dłoni i zamierzał ją ścisnąć.

- Nie prosisz człowieka o to, co musiał przejść Severus… Nie robisz z niego banity i pariasa wśród przyjaciół, nie zmuszasz do… Przepraszam. – Przerwała, żeby otrzeć oczy rękawem. – Nie można prosić kogoś o to, żeby zrobił te wszystkie rzeczy i wysyłać go bezlitośnie na pewną śmierć, nawet mu o tym nie mówiąc. To jest… To jest po prostu nieprzyzwoite.

Hermiona pochyliła głowę. Dotąd nie pozwoliła obecnym na zobaczenie jej łez i nie zamierzała tego zmieniać, ale zapiekły ją oczy i obraz na chwilę się rozmazał. To nie rozpacz ani radość ścisnęły jej serce, ale zwyczajna wdzięczność za to, że ktoś dzielił jej uczucia, że nie żyła w świecie pełnym dusz, których nie potrafiła zrozumieć. Harry zdawał się podzielać jej emocje i przysunął się do niej na ławce.

- Myślę, że się łamią – powiedział półgłosem. – Nie patrz. Będę twoimi oczami. Pani Marchbanks płacze. Wiesz, ta czarownica, która zawsze nosi fioletowy kapelusz?

Hermiona potaknęła, wciąż wpatrując się w kolana, w mokrą kropkę w miejscu, gdzie łza upadła na jej szatę. Przykryła plamkę dłonią.

- Patrzy na portret, jakby nigdy wcześniej nie widziała Dumbledore'a. Ludzie piszą. Słuchają, Hermiono. Trzymaj się.

Ponownie potaknęła i zamrugała, aż jej oczy się oczyściły, po czym podniosła wzrok.

Kiedy profesor Mcgonagall wróciła na swoje miejsce obok niej, młoda czarownica złapała jej rękę, tak jak tuż przed bitwą o Hogwart. Minerwa zacmokała, ale mimo to ona nie puściła.

- Pozostaje jedna z ostatnich kwestii – powiedział Kingsley. - Kwestia klątw niewybaczalnych.

Harry wstał nagle.

- Chcę własnego procesu.

- Siadaj – powiedział ostro Kingsley.

- Ministrze, proszę. Jeśli zamierza pan sądzić Snape'a za użycie klątw niewybaczalnych, chciałbym własnego procesu. Użyłem wszystkich trzech.

- Harry, ostrzegam cię. Bohater czy nie, to jest sala rozpraw i...

- _Crucio_ na Śmierciożercy w Hogwarcie, _Imperio_ na goblinie z Gringotta i _Avada Kedavra_ na samym Voldemorcie. To była wojna, panie Ministrze. Wszyscy...

- Potter, nie czas na to! Po raz ostatni mówię, usiądź albo wyrzucę cię z sali rozpraw!

Harry i Kingsley patrzyli na siebie przez długą chwilę. Kingsley uniósł brew i Harry usiadł.

- Jak mówiłem, już wiecie, że Severus Snape przed procesem został pozbawiony magii. Departament aurorów przejął jego różdżkę i przez _Priori Incantatem_ byliśmy w stanie poznać zaklęcia, których używał przez ostatnie półtora roku. Były dwa przypadki użycia klątwy zabijającej. O jednym usłyszeliśmy dzisiaj. Drugi dotyczył Bellatrix Lestrange.

Ginny pochyliła się i syknęła:

- Ostateczna bitwa!  
Hermiona potaknęła. Echo głosu Ginny zdawało się poruszać wśród tłumu.

- Nie było śladu po klątwie _Cruciatus_ ani _Imperius_.  
Hermiona z trudem oddychała, kiedy Kingsley podszedł na środek sali. Stał przed zebranymi, jego wielokolorowe szaty lekko falowały. Na twarzy miał wyraz spokojnej determinacji.

Jeśli Kingsley kiedykolwiek zdawał się być niekompetentny, jeśli w jakiś sposób pokazywał brak doświadczenia, stało się jasne, że to była gra. Nie było nic zabawnego w mężczyźnie, który stał przed nimi. Hermiona zastanowiła się, czy użył jakiegoś zaklęcia czy też zawsze był tym mężczyzną, który nie przypominał Ministra Magii, lecz jakiegoś starożytnego wojowniczego króla. Jego głos rozległ się jak dźwięk wojny:

- Czarownice i czarodzieje Wizengamotu, usłyszeliście wiele zeznań podczas ostatnich kilku tygodni w związku z rolą Severusa Snape'a w drugiej wojnie przeciwko Voldemortowi. Nie można zaprzeczyć wydarzeniom, które miały miejsce na Wieży Astronomicznej Hogwartu. Pytanie, które teraz musimy sobie zadać, to czy czyn Snape'a nie zapobiegł większemu złu. Czy był zmotywowany, czy prowadził do zapobiegania większej szkodzie, którą można było wyrządzić dzieciom? Czy działał, żeby wzmocnić jasną stronę?

Hermiona usłyszała głos Ogdena, zanim zobaczyła jego postać, chociaż przepychał się przez innych czarodziejów, żeby opuścić swoje miejsce. Po prostu ciężko było skupić się na czymś innym niż Kingsley, który zdawał się promieniować bardzo jasnym światłem.

- Prawo nie działa w ten sposób, Ministrze! - krzyknął Ogden, napuszony i czerwony z gniewu. - Cokolwiek Snape twierdzi, był członkiem grupy, która zagrażała tym dzieciom! Nie można dołączyć do grupy, a później twierdzić, że mordowało się, aby zapobiec...

- Zakłada pan, że Snape był Śmierciożercą – powiedział Kingsley, wyglądając na niewzruszonego, podczas gdy dłonie Hermiony przypominały lód, a jej żołądek zwinął się w ciasny węzeł, tak że nie mogła nawet przełknąć śliny.

- Słyszał pan jego zeznanie! Był Śmierciożercą! Siedzi przed panem z Mrocznym Znakiem na ramieniu! Nie ma tu pytań czy...  
- Ach, ale według mnie właśnie to jest pytanie, sędzio Ogdenie. W oczach Ministerstwa, Snape nie jest Śmierciożercą od tysiąc dziewięćset osiemdziesiątego pierwszego, kiedy postanowił zostać szpiegiem.  
- Podwiń rękaw! - wrzasnął Ogden.  
- Snape, to nie będzie konieczne – powiedział Kingsley, zwracając się do Severusa.  
- Podwiń rękaw! - powtórzył Ogden.  
Hermiona z drżeniem obserwowała, jak Snape rozpina rękaw szaty, odsłaniając jasne, gładkie ciało.  
- To o niczym nie świadczy – powiedział. - Znak zniknął, kiedy on umarł. Lucjusz Malfoy też nie będzie miał znaku.  
- Znak zniknął – powiedział Kingsley, wyglądając na jeszcze bardziej triumfującego i pewnego siebie niż wcześniej. - Znak zniknął i jedyne, co pozostaje, to działania tego człowieka. Słyszeliście, o co poprosił go Albus Dumbledore...  
- To nie robi żadnej różnicy i już o tym mówiłem! - na ustach Ogdena niemal pojawiła się piana, ale Kingsley mówił dalej, co zdawało się sprawiać, że drugi mężczyzna znika.

- ...chociaż wiedział, że to sprowadzi na niego hańbę i prawdopodobnie śmierć. Słyszeliście, że Dumbledore poprosił Snape'a, żeby położył swoje życie między Voldemortem a uczniami Hogwartu, pomiędzy Voldemortem a Harrym Potterem i słyszeliście, jakiego dokonał wyboru. Pytanie, które zadał sędzia Ogden, jest jedynym do rozpatrzenia. Czy Severus Snape był Śmierciożercą?

Głos Kingsleya zdawał się odbijać od kamiennych ścian sali rozpraw, otulając wszystkich kocem ciepłej, potężnej wibracji.  
- Był? Czy Severus Snape był Śmierciożercą? Czy zdradził światło? Czy też był powodem, dzięki któremu Harry Potter przeżył, żeby pokonać Voldemorta?

Hermiona oderwała na chwilę wzrok od Kingsleya, żeby przyjrzeć się twarzom czarownic i czarodziejów siedzących nad nią. Byli tacy, który wyglądali na nieporuszonych, ale wielu miało w oczach duże zainteresowanie. Ich brwi były uniesione pytająco i miała wrażenie, że żaden inny widok nie był dla niej równie piękny.

- Sąd przesunie przesłuchanie, żeby dać czas Wizengamotowi na podjęcie decyzji. Zbierzemy się ponownie pierwszego sierpnia tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątego ósmego roku, aby usłyszeć werdykt. To wszystko.

Zamknęła oczy, gdy ludzie wokół niej zaczęli się kręcić i wstawać. Poczuła łaskotanie na kręgosłupie, docierające do jej spiętych ramion. Proszę, pomyślała. Po prostu... Proszę.

o-o-o

Hermiona stała w drzwiach, obserwując Snape'a, który ukląkł przy kominku. Nosił swoje zwykłe domowe ubranie: dżinsy, których widok dawniej był dla niej strasznie dziwny, i poszarzałą koszulę rozpiętą przy szyi, z rękawami podwiniętymi do łokci. Włosy założył za ucho. Za nim na stoliku do kawy stała szklanka i resztki kanapki. Z jego postawy jasno dało się wyczytać, że nie ma pojęcia, że ona tam stoi. Obok niego na palenisku leżały zapałki, których zamierzał użyć do rozniecenia ognia. Pomimo upału na zewnątrz, w domu było ciemno i chłodno, więc czasami siadali obok siebie na sofie przed kominkiem i pozwalali, aby tańczące płomienie kołysały ich do snu.

Podejrzewała, że tej nocy szczególnie będą potrzebować pomocy.

Obserwowała go w ciszy, ucząc się tego nowego mężczyzny, który był jej mężem. Niezależnie od tego, kim mógł być na przykład w zamku albo daleko stąd, przemianowany i sprawdzony jak inni ludzie, to był Snape, którego miała teraz. To był jej mąż, odpoczywający, zabierający się za rozpalenie ognia.

Niepewnie wyciągnął prawą rękę i machnął palcami. Serce Hermiony zamarło, jej gardło stało się spięte i suche. Machnął ponownie. Nic. Westchnął i sięgnął po zapałki, gdy weszła do pokoju.

Wstał nagle, pozostawiając puste palenisko.

- Zamierzałem się położyć.

Stała tam niemal pół minuty, zanim się zorientowała, że prosił ją, żeby się dołączyła.

- Tak – powiedziała, ostrożnie starając się nie zmienić wyrazu twarzy. - Potrzebujemy snu.

Bez słowa skierował się na schody, a ona poszła za nim. Korytarz był ciemny, ale on nie włączył lamp, a gdy weszli do sypialni, rozebrał się i wszedł do łóżka, wciąż milcząc. Dołączyła do niego, kładąc się w ciemności na plecach. Jego ręka przekroczyła niewidzialną granicę biegnącą przez środek łóżka i złapała jej dłoń. Ścisnęła ją w odpowiedzi.

- Masz testament? - zapytał po chwili. Jego głos zdawał się być bardzo głośny w ciszy domu, a jego słowa zaskoczyły ją.

- Testament?

- Tak – powiedział oficjalnym tonem. - Zostawiłem testament.  
- Och. Och, tak. Znaczy nie, nie mam go, ale tak, wiedziałam, że go zostawiłeś. Artur Weasley go wziął. Wierzę, że go zniszczył.

Snape milczał przez dłuższy czas.

- Przykro mi to słyszeć. Miałem wrażenie, że zaprzyjaźniłaś się z Kingsleyem Shackleboltem. Miałem nadzieję... Miałem nadzieję, że dałoby się go przekonać, żeby go uprawomocnił, kiedy ja...  
- Severusie, przestań.  
- Hermiono – odwrócił się do niej. - Byłaś... niebywała. Zrobiłaś więcej, niż mógłbym kiedykolwiek marzyć, więcej niż zapewne zasłużyłem. Musisz wiedzieć, że to nie będzie twoja wina. Nikt nie mógł...

- Przestań - powiedziała cicho. - Nie wywołujmy wilka z lasu. Poczekamy i zobaczymy, co się stanie.

- Wiesz, co się stanie. Nie jesteś głupia, nigdy nie byłaś, bez względu na to, co mogłem do ciebie mówić. Znasz nasz świat, wiesz, że oni nigdy...

- Kiedy przestaniesz się ze mną żegnać? - powiedziała zbyt zmęczona, żeby się złościć. - Jeśli przegramy, odwołam się. Będę się odwoływać wiele razy, aż poddadzą się, bo będą mieli mnie dość. Co muszę zrobić, żeby cię przekonać, że na to nie pozwolę?

- Jesteś prawdziwą Gryfonką, Hermiono – szepnął, a jeśli w jego głosie był żal, było w nim również coś w rodzaju podziwu. - Tak przekonana, że możesz zmienić świat tylko własną mocą, tak łatwo rzucasz się w bój. Słuchaj mnie. Nie chcę, żebyś się rozbiła o ścianę, której nie da się usunąć. Nie chcę być pracą twojego życia. Zasługujesz na więcej niż sale sądowe, artykuły w gazetach i osądy.

- Dlatego zrobimy to, co jest do zrobienia, i pójdziemy dalej.  
Milczał tak długo, że pomyślała, że zasnął. Cieszyła się. Może musiał dać jej jakieś wyjście, po czym mógł zamknąć oczy. Lekko ścisnęła jego dłoń.

- Nie wiem, jak pójść dalej – powiedział tak miękko, że z trudem go rozumiała. - Spędziłem całe życie w cieniu Voldemorta.  
Nie było nic do powiedzenia. Co wiedziała o tym, co będzie dalej? Tyle co on, a może nawet mniej. Cokolwiek się stanie, będzie w najlepszym wypadku banalne. Przysunęła się do niego i wtuliła w jego ramiona. Zaakceptował to bez wahania i przeleżeli tę długą noc razem.

*Imię za Autorką. Ollivander miał na imię Garrick.


	49. Chapter 49

Bardzo, bardzo przepraszam... Wiem, że okropnie długo zwlekałam z tłumaczeniem, ale postaram się to nadrobić i w najbliższym czasie skończyć również ostatni rozdział.

Betowała Morwena :)

**Rozdzia****ł**** 47**

Hermiona stała w kuchni i wpatrywała się w otwartą szufladę. Schludnie ułożone widelce i łyżki powitały jej oczy razem ze stosem noży, a jednak nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego otworzyła szufladę ani teraz, ani chwilę wcześniej, kiedy wysuwała ją, trzymając delikatnie w ręce i słuchając brzęku srebra. _To bardzo mugolskie, _pomyślała, _trzyma__ć__ srebra w szufladzie. _Nie miało to sensu, bo przecież czarodzieje podobnie jak wszyscy inni ludzie używali sztućców. A jednak nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, żeby wcześniej widziała je ułożone w taki sposób. Oprócz jej rodzinnego domu, gdzie porządek zapewniał plastikowy pojemnik. Zamknęła szufladę.

W nocy tak naprawdę nie spała. Słuchała oddechu Severusa; czuła lekki nacisk jego torsu, wilgotnego w miejscu, do którego przytulała swój policzek. On też nie spał, wiedziała to, bo nie wiercił się na materacu, a jego oddech nie był głęboki i powolny. Ale nawet taki odpoczynek wystarczył, żeby noc minęła szybko i bezmyślnie, tuż przed świtem bezlitośnie wywołując szybsze bicie jej serca i świadomość, że dzisiaj usłyszą werdykt.

Ponownie otworzyła szufladę. Było w niej coś, czego potrzebowała, ale nie mogła sobie przypomnieć co.

Usłyszała stąpanie bosych stóp Severusa na stopniach schodów i wyobraziła sobie jego długą, szczupłą stopę z ostrymi krawędziami paznokci i rzadkimi czarnymi włosami kontrastującymi z bladością skóry. Czuła, że on na nią patrzy, ale nie mogła odwzajemnić spojrzenia.

Zamknął szufladę.

- Jedz – powiedział. Zauważyła leżące na stole tosty, co zapewne tłumaczyło otwarcie szuflady. Zamierzała je pokroić.

Podniosła cały kawałek i ugryzła go, żeby zrobić cokolwiek. Okruszki spadły na blat.

Severus wziął do ręki drugi kawałek spalonego chleba i popatrzył na niego krytycznie.

- Nie mogłaś skończyć roboty i spalić całego budynku? - zapytał z rozbawieniem.

- Ja... Przepraszam. Nie...  
- Nie poślubiłem cię dla twoich umiejętności prowadzenia domu – powiedział z cieniem uśmiechu, po czym wziął kubek z niemal zupełnie wystygłą herbatą, odwrócił się i poszedł w stronę schodów.

_Nie, z pewno__ś__ci__ą__ nie, _pomyślała smutno. I chociaż nie o to mu chodziło, ona jednak usłyszała w myślach powód, dla którego ją poślubił. Miała go od tego uwolnić. Obiecała. Obiecała, a nie potrafiła nawet zrobić śniadania.

o-o-o

Wyraz twarzy Kingsleya był zupełnie nieczytelny. Wiedział. Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że on wie, była tego pewna, a jednak nie dostrzegła żadnej wskazówki w ułożeniu jego ust czy kolorze oczu, która powiedziałaby jej to, czego chciała się dowiedzieć. Podał jej rękę dokładnie tak samo jak zawsze i nie zauważyła ani pośpiechu, ani wahania w sposobie, w jaki złapał ramię Snape'a, żeby teleportować go do Ministerstwa.

Percepcja Hermiony nagle w dziwny sposób się wyostrzyła: każdy kamień na ścianie holu był indywidualnie umieszczony i rzucający się w oczy. Zużyty dywan leżący na posadzce również przyciągał jej uwagę... Szczególnie sposób, w jaki czerwień rozmywała się w róż na samym środku, gdzie przechodziły po nim rzesze czarodziejów. A jednak widząc to wszystko, nie widziała nic i podskoczyła na siedzeniu, zaskoczona, gdy Kingsley wezwał obecnych do porządku.

Sala rozpraw pękała w szwach. Pojawiło się ponad dwa razy więcej osób niż poprzednio i dziennikarze tłoczyli się przy drzwiach, robiąc zdjęcia wchodzącym. Hermiona widziała pracowników Hogwartu, Molly Weasley zaganiającą na miejsca cały klan Weasleyów, Neville'a Longbottoma z babcią, Andromedę Tonks z małym Teddym na biodrze. Nie mogła pozbyć się wrażenia, że wszyscy ci ludzie przyszli, żeby zobaczyć jej upadek, że przyszli, żeby czerpać przyjemność z porażki Snape'a.

Gdy zebrani zajęli miejsca, głos Kingsleya rozbrzmiał po raz kolejny:

- Pierwszy sierpnia, tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątego ósmego roku. Ministerstwo Magii kontra Severus Snape. Chciałbym raz jeszcze podziękować sądowi za uważne rozpatrzenie faktów w tej skomplikowanej sprawie oraz wszystkim tym, którzy poświęcili swój czas na złożenie zeznań. Wizengamot podjął decyzję.

Ostatnie szepty ucichły. Hermiona spojrzała na czarodziejów i czarownice Wizengamotu, szukając wskazówki odnośnie tego, co miało się stać, ale ich twarze były puste i bez wyrazu.

- W sprawie zarzutu o członkostwo w organizacji terrorystycznej sąd uznaje oskarżonego za niewinnego.

- W sprawie zarzutu o zdradę stanu sąd uznaje oskarżonego za niewinnego.

- W sprawie zarzutu o współudział w porwaniu sąd uznaje oskarżonego za niewinnego.

Zarzuty zdawały się odpływać prosto w przeszłość. Hermiona oddychała ciężko, zauważając ułamkiem świadomości, że Harry ściska jej dłoń. Zastanowiła się bezwiednie, czy przypadkiem nie złamie jej kości, ale ból zupełnie nie pomógł jej się skupić.

- W sprawie zarzutu o szpiegostwo... wspomaganie i używanie klątw niewybaczalnych... używanie magii w obecności mugoli... spiskowanie w celu popełnienia morderstwa sąd uznaje oskarżonego za niewinnego.

_Spiskowanie w celu pope__ł__nienia morderstwa, spiskowanie w celu pope__ł__nienia morderstwa. _Próbowała uchwycić słowa, które przepływały jej przez umysł. _Ale to musi oznacza__ć__..._

- W sprawie zarzutu o popełnienie morderstwa z użyciem klątwy niewybaczalnej sąd uznaje oskarżonego za niewinnego.

Harry potrząsnął nią gwałtownie; sala wrzała od szeptów. Hermiona słyszała dziennikarzy potrącających się nawzajem, żeby jak najbardziej się zbliżyć, jednak nie spuszczała wzroku z twarzy Kingsleya. Jeszcze nie skończyli.

- W sprawie zarzutu o celowe zniszczenie mienia i nieautoryzowane użycie zaklęcia pamięci sąd uznaje oskarżonego za winnego.  
Gwałtownie wypuściła powietrze i opadła na oparcie krzesła. Harry z radością ciągnął ją za rękę.

- To tylko zniszczenie własności, Hermiono, i zaklęcia pamięci... To nic! Na Merlina, nie ześlą go do Azkabanu za zaklęcia pamięci! Wygrałaś!

To fakt. Wygrała tam, gdzie to miało znaczenie, i mimo wszystko z Severusem wszystko będzie dobrze. Nie pozwoliliby mu wyjść z sali rozpraw bez odciśnięcia na nim piętna. Nie zamierzali przyznać, że się mylili. Zniszczenie mienia i zaklęcia pamięci... Oczyścili go z zarzutu o popełnienie morderstwa, ale nie z rzucenia kilku zaklęć pamięci?

- Proszę o ciszę! Nie zawaham się usunąć każdego, kto wykaże się niesubordynacją... Nawet członków sądu! – krzyknął Kingsley, ze złością patrząc przez ramię na Wizengamot.

Kiedy zapadła cisza, odezwał się ponownie:

- Sąd skazuje Severusa Snape'a na dziewięćset godzin przymusowej, bezpłatnej pracy jako warzyciel eliksirów dla Szpitala św. Munga. Zebranie zostaje odroczone.

Spojrzała na portret, ale Dumbledore już zniknął.

Kingsley zaczął schodzić ze schodów, a wszyscy obecni wstali jak na komendę - oprócz Hermiony, która siedziała skamieniała na swoim miejscu, dopóki Harry nie pociągnął jej za rękę, zmuszając do podniesienia się.

Objął ją ramieniem i spróbował pokierować w stronę Weasleyów, którzy zbierali się z tyłu sali, ale ona wyrwała mu się, skupiona na tym, co działo się na środku.

Czarownice i czarodzieje przechodzili przez ogromną salę, omijając Snape'a i Ministra, jakby teraz, gdy widowisko dobiegło końca, woleli nie zbliżać się do głównych graczy.

Kingsley dotarł do Snape'a i usunął z krzesła łańcuchy. Hermiona patrzyła z lekko otwartymi ustami, jak dotyka różdżką bransolety na nadgarstku Severusa, po czym łapie ją, gdy zaczęła spadać. Nieświadomie poruszyła własnymi palcami. Snape wstał powoli i uścisnął dłoń Kingsleya, a ona niemal poczuła ten dotyk. Mimo zgiełku słyszała ich słowa, jakby szeptali wprost do jej uszu.

- …tylko żeby uzupełnić papiery. Eliksiry będą dostarczane bezpośrednio do św. Munga. Oczekują dostawy raz w tygodniu. Mam listę potrzebnych eliksirów. Nic zbyt skomplikowanego, oczywiście nie, żebyś... - Kingsley urwał. - Masz wszystkie składanki tam, gdzie teraz przebywasz? Czy też zamierzasz się gdzieś przenieść...

- Nie, mój dom rodzinny zupełnie wystarczy.

- Doskonale. Rozumiem, że chcesz przez pewien czas pozostać pod opieką zaklęcia?

- W rzeczy samej.

- Dobrze więc, sądzę, że to wszystko. Jeśli będziesz tak miły, zajdź do mojego gabinetu, zanim wyjdziesz. Och, Merlinie! Prawie zapomniałem! Twoja różdżka. - Minister wyciągnął ją z kieszeni.

Hermiona drgnęła, kiedy palce Severusa otoczyły różdżkę. Pojawiła się delikatna złota poświata. Wydawało się, że zjednoczenie dłoni i różdżki wywołało jakieś magiczne rozluźnienie.

- Dziękuję - powiedział Snape, a ona nie wiedziała, czy dziękuje Kingsleyowi za zwrot różdżki czy też za coś innego, ale Kingsley nic nie zauważył i odchodząc, rzucił na Snape'a zaklęcie ochronne.

Snape odwrócił się, żeby na nią spojrzeć, kiedy szła w jego stronę i ogromnym wysiłkiem utrzymała obojętny wyraz twarzy. Pozwoli mu, aby sam jej powiedział, jak ma zareagować. Będzie wściekła, jeśli on potrzebuje wściekłości, albo poniesie ciężar porażki w ciszy. Zgorzknienie, złość, akceptacja, spokój... Czegokolwiek będzie od niej oczekiwał.

Podniósł różdżkę i na ułamek sekundy zawahała się, ale wtedy machnął nią w swoją stronę i szepnął: _Protego Horribilis_. Przypomniała sobie własne słowa sprzed niemal dwóch lat: _Wi__ę__c mog__ę__ ci__ę__ dotkn__ąć__, bo nie mam z__ł__ych zamiarów?_

Zaprosił ją do wnętrza tarczy.

Podchodząc, walczyła z mięśniami twarzy, które spięły się wbrew jej woli. Odwróciła się nieco, żeby ukryć łzy, ale złapał jej ramię i nagle była w jego uścisku, kurczowo trzymając w dłoniach jego szaty i słuchając świstu jego oddechu w jej włosach. Czuła magię przepływającą przez niego, gotującą się w jego krwi, czuła pod dłońmi, jakby fizycznie stawał się większy. Przytuliła się do niego, częściowo próbując stać się częścią tego, co właśnie się działo, a częściowo nie będąc pewną, czy jej kolana utrzymają ciężar ciała. Pod przerażeniem i złością było w niej coś ostrego i jasnego, co zagrażało jej sercu. To nie umarło. On czuł ją, a ona czuła jego.

Flesze rozbłysnęły wokół nich. 

o-o-o 

Sierpień był najgorszym miesiącem.

Snape wrócił na Spinner's End z niemal szaloną potrzebą załatwienia wszystkich spraw naraz. Stało się dla niego jasne, gdy w gabinecie Shacklebolta podpisywał papiery i wysłuchiwał jego głupawych przeprosin, że nie, nie znaleźli Grangerów i nie, Snape nie może opuścić kraju, dopóki nie skończy się jego kara, że jedyną drogą naprzód było właśnie to.

Nie docierało do niego aż do drugiego tygodnia warzenia eliksiru antyalergicznego i kremu na trądzik – śmiesznie prostych eliksirów, które mógłby uwarzyć, będąc w drugiej klasie - że Shacklebolt wyświadczył mu przysługę.

Jego okryte rękawiczkami dłonie zręcznie pracowały nad czyrakobulwami, używając rękojeści noża, żeby je wycisnąć i za pomocą różdżki zbierały gęstą, białą ropę do fiolek. Przekłuć, ścisnąć, wypompować. To była praca. Dostał pracę, coś, co przypominało mu, kim mógł być, gdyby to wszystko się nie stało, co zajmowało jego umysł i sprawiało, że nie rozmyślał nad przeszłością. I, pomyślał Snape, to sprawiało, że jego eliksiry były bezpieczne. Mogły używać ich szpitale. Kiedy to się skończy, będzie większa szansa, że znowu znajdzie pracę.

Zamknął oczy i spróbował pozbyć się okropnej wizji, że być może naprawdę jest coś winien Shackleboltowi. Słyszał, jak Hermiona krząta się na górze. Nie lubił ostatnio jej wzroku. Przed procesem patrzyła na niego w opiekuńczy sposób. Czy już jadł, czy przyjdzie do łóżka, czy zaprotestuje, jeśli ona zasugeruje mu szary kapelusz? To był taki rodzaj spojrzenia. Teraz patrzyła, jakby na coś czekała, na jakąś wiadomość, której nie potrafił jej przekazać. W nocy leżała cicho w jego ramionach, ale nie spała. Myślał, że kiedy to się skończy, ona odpocznie, nie będzie dźwigać jego ciężaru i zacznie troszczyć się również o samą siebie, ale czasami miał wrażenie, że wygląda gorzej niż miesiąc wcześniej. Szczuplej, twardziej. Bardziej desperacko. Załamywała się.

Wiedział. Dobrze pamiętał swoje uczucia z pierwszego tygodnia w Hogwarcie po pierwszym upadku Czarnego Pana. Dumbledore chciał go mieć blisko, w granicach szkoły, ale jeszcze nie ubyło dzieci, obowiązków, a jedyne, co zawsze miał, to obowiązki. Misje. Miał wrażenie, że ktoś go rozstroił; krążył po swoich komnatach niczym zamknięty w klatce aż do pierwszego spotkania pracowników, na którym wszyscy patrzyli na niego jak na bardzo niebezpieczne dziecko.

Bardzo niebezpieczne dziecko. Podejrzewał, że to właśnie widzieli inni ludzie, kiedy ona wychodziła na zewnątrz. Ale w środku nie było lepiej niż na zewnątrz, ponieważ tu nie było nic do roboty, nic, co zajmowałoby bezczynny umysł. Wiedział, a jednak nie miał pojęcia, jak pomóc jej znaleźć to, czego potrzebowała, żeby ruszyć dalej, jak pomóc jej zdecydować, kim będzie, jeśli nie uczennicą, jeśli nie mugolaczką, jeśli nie wojowniczką.

Dni zlewały się ze sobą, tworząc coś, co można by nazwać rutyną. Gdyby warzył przez co najmniej siedem godzin dziennie, ukończenie wyznaczonej kary zajęłoby jedynie dziewiętnaście tygodni. Styczeń. Mógłby podróżować od stycznia. Każdego ranka budził się, brał prysznic, używał teraz już magicznego tostera i szedł do piwnicy, gdzie mógł usunąć zaklęcia podtrzymujące i rozpalić ogień pod kociołkami. Pracował do późnego ranka, kiedy przerywał, żeby znaleźć Hermionę i napić się z nią herbaty. Przygotowywał napój, po czym pili go, siedząc w milczeniu przy kuchennym stole. To była najlepsza część jego dnia, chociaż przyznawszy to przed samym sobą, poczuł się mały i słaby. Po wszystkim pracował, dopóki nie zgłodniał albo pudła z eliksirami na dany tydzień nie wyglądały na wystarczająco pełne, żeby móc zawstydzać.

Bo to, że był wdzięczny za pracę, nie miało znaczenia. I tak zamierzał ich zawstydzić.

o-o-o

Wrzesień był odrobinę lepszy. Czasami wychodziła. Do Nory, jak mówiła, albo żeby odwiedzić Pottera, który zamieszkał na Grimmauld Place. Czasami spotykała się z Minerwą na herbacie. Raz, bardzo zmieszana, pojawiła się na Spinner's End z dziewczyną Lovegoodów, ale zostały tu krócej niż pół godziny, zanim Hermiona zaczęła wyglądać na bliską łez i aportowały się z powrotem. Chciał jej powiedzieć, że to było dobre, że nie chciał jej tu trzymać jak w więzieniu, ale przez następny tydzień była cicha i spłoszona.

Naprawił schody, ponieważ cieszyło go, gdy wyczuwał, że ona idzie, bez ich skrzypienia. To była dziwna przyjemność, ponieważ serce piekło go, niemal sprawiając ból, a za każdym razem kiedy podnosił wzrok, oczekując, że ją zobaczy i faktycznie ją widział, czuł falę czegoś, co mógł nazwać tylko wdzięcznością. Nie mógł się pozbyć uczucia paniki, gdy wychodziła, nawet jeśli powtarzał sobie ostro za każdym razem, że zachowuje się absurdalnie. Gdyby chciała odejść, przyjęłaby _szczodr__ą_ofertę Shacklebolta, żeby unieważnić małżeństwo.

Cieszyła go praca, nie tylko z tego powodu, że znów używał magii, ale również dlatego, że idealnie wpasowywała się w życie, które wybrał. Minęły lata, odkąd proszono go, żeby coś uwarzył i cieszyła go precyzja, z jaką kroił składniki, ekscytowało go to, że znowu był w czymś wyjątkowy, nawet jeśli było to coś tak banalnego jak eliksiry lecznicze. Pracował nad eliksirami na „a": anestetykami, antygrzybicznymi maściami dla zawodników quidditcha i - niemal z żalem - antytoksynami. Wypełniał pudło za pudłem, aż chwiejne stosy sięgały sufitu. Mógł je transmutować od razu, ale cieszyło go patrzenie na rezultaty jego pracy, a szczególną przyjemność czerpał z wyobrażania sobie uzdrowiciela, który przyjmie dostawę, i pęk kluczy nagle zmieni się w ogromne, chlupoczące pudła pełne eliksirów.

Ścierał w moździerzu kolce jeżozwierza do eliksiru leczącego czyraki, kiedy nagle uświadomił sobie, że ona stoi w drzwiach i go obserwuje. Nie dał po sobie poznać, że ją zauważył natychmiast; skończył rozdrabnianie kolców i uważnie wsypał proszek do środkowego kociołka.

- Jeśli zamierzasz tam stać i mnie obserwować przez całe popołudnie, możesz równie dobrze się na coś przydać - powiedział i przesunął moździerz w jej stronę.

Zawahała się, po czym rzuciła na ręce zaklęcie czyszczące i podeszła do stołu.

- Ile? - zapytała.

- Zetrzyj wszystkie. W całości są bezużyteczne, a proszek można przechować - powiedział. Spojrzał na nią badawczo, próbując ocenić jej nastrój. - A ja zamierzam zrobić więcej eliksiru leczącego czyraki, niż święty Mungo może pomieścić. Dziewięćset godzin na tę listę? Mógłbym zaopatrzyć całą Brytanię.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko i włożyła kolec do kamiennej misy.

- To wyjaśnia, skąd aż tyle pudeł – odpowiedziała. Miał wrażenie, że było coś... coś żywego w jej oczach.

Stanął za nią i zamknął jej prawą dłoń w swojej.

- Popatrz - powiedział i zaczął trzeć tłuczkiem kolec, wykonując okrężne ruchy. Proszek pojawił się natychmiast.

- Dużo szybciej - zauważyła.

- W rzeczy samej.

Stał tak chwilę dłużej, ciesząc się jej bliskością i zapachem jej włosów, po czym puścił ją i zajął się krojeniem ogromnej ilości rogatych ślimaków. Praca była kojąca i miał nadzieję, że zadziała tak też na nią, że odnajdzie trochę spokoju w powtarzalności czy w prostym akcie tworzenia.

Obserwował ją z przyjemnością, której nigdy nie odczuwał jako jej nauczyciel i na którą nigdy nie pozwalał sobie jako jej nauczyciel i mąż jednocześnie. Głęboka zmarszczka pojawiła się między jej brwiami, a jednak kąciki jej ust uniosły się i zarumieniła się z wysiłku wkładanego w perfekcyjne wykonanie zadania. Była rzadko spotykanym typem człowieka, uznał. Pracowała równie ciężko, ścierając na proszek kolce jeżozwierza, jak ratując świat. Zastanowił się, czy było coś złego w tym, że ją kochał, kiedy odczuwała tak dużo bólu.

- Wystarczy - powiedział w końcu, kiedy jej strona stołu była pokryta białym proszkiem. - Chodź i pomóż mi z tymi ślimakami.

Podał jej cienki srebrny nóż i zaczęli działać według schematu: ona przecinała ślimaki na pół i podawała mu, aby pokroił je w kostkę. Na początku pracowali powoli, nieregularnie, po czym te czynności stały się grą: ona próbowała stworzyć stos, a on kroił tak szybko, jak mógł, żeby ją wyprzedzić. Pracowali, aż przełamali rutynę i coraz częściej zderzali się dłońmi. W końcu złapał jej nadgarstek i przez chwilę ściskał delikatnie palcami.

- Teraz mieszaj - powiedział.

Podniosła chochlę i zaczęła mieszać pierwszą miksturę w kierunku przeciwnym do ruchu wskazówek zegara. Kiedy eliksir nabrał bladej, maślanej barwy, szybko wyciągnęła chochlę i osuszyła ją zaklęciem. Severus przelał środkowy eliksir do fiolek, które opisał i umieścił w pudle z pozostałymi. Mógł jej to dać, pomyślał. Mógł to z nią dzielić, jeśli tego potrzebowała. Przelotnie zastanowił się, czy tym właśnie było ich małżeństwo: ratowaniem się nawzajem.

- Reszta może poczekać - powiedział, rzucając zaklęcie podtrzymujące na pozostałe dwa kociołki. - Życzysz sobie... To znaczy, jesteś głodna?

- Głodna? - zapytała, wyglądając na zaskoczoną, jakby wyrwaną z marzeń. - Chyba tak.

o-o-o

Zanim doszedł według listy do wywaru ożywiającego, Hermiona zaczęła czekać rano w piwnicy z podwiniętymi rękawami i włosami związanymi w węzeł na karku. Nigdy nie zaczynała bez niego, tylko czekała na instrukcje. Tego ranka dał jej do obrania i pokrojenia imbir oraz granaty do wyciśnięcia, a sam zajął się oczami żuków, bo pamiętał z zajęć, że zawsze się przy nich krzywiła.

Pracowała jak zawsze w ciszy, uważnie krojąc imbir na cienkie, przezroczyste plastry. On liczył i oddzielał, liczył i oddzielał, używając ostrza noża, żeby przesunąć mokre, czarne oczy po blacie. Nagle zawładnęła nim dziwna potrzeba. Spojrzał na nią z zastanowieniem. W końcu rzucił w nią okiem.

Wzdrygnęła się, pisnęła i przetarła twarz dłonią, machając nią w powietrzu, jakby została skażona, ale uśmiechała się i najwyraźniej sama podjęła jakąś decyzję. Podniosła kawałek granatu i cisnęła w niego niezdarnie. Owoc upadł na blat z plaśnięciem, a sok trysnął prosto do kociołka i na jego koszulę. Z kociołka wydobył się słodki, różowy dym, ale zignorował to. Eliksir był do wyrzucenia, jednak sam dym nie szkodził. Severus sięgnął ręką do tyłu, zgarniając kilka kamieni księżycowych i zaczął w nią rzucać. Odchylała się i odskakiwała, jej śmiech dźwięczał w ciasnej piwnicy. W końcu trafiła go w twarz kawałkiem imbiru.

- Severusie! Severusie! To nie w porządku! Skończ z tymi oczami! - zawołała, nurkując na chwilę pod stół. Tam musiała trafić na zbiornik z gumochłonami, ponieważ nagle dwa z nich pojawiły się w powietrzu. Jej twarz wykrzywiła się z obrzydzenia, gdy wyskoczyła spod stołu, chociaż jej oczy błyszczały triumfalnie.

Zaśmiała się histerycznie, gdy zdjął jedno ze stworzeń ze swojego ramienia i włożył z powrotem do zbiornika.

- Musimy porozmawiać na temat wykorzystywania żywych zwierząt - powiedział szorstko, ale nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, a ona oparła dłonie o stół, zwijając się ze śmiechu.

- O Boże. O Boże, Severusie, musiałbyś zobaczyć swoją minę, kiedy... - Nie mogła powiedzieć więcej, próbując złapać powietrze. W końcu po kilku minutach stanęła prosto. - Zniszczyliśmy eliksir - powiedziała grobowym tonem, wciąż się uśmiechając.

- Wypraszam to sobie - powiedział Snape, uśmiechając się ironicznie. - Sądzę, że _ty go _zniszczyłaś.

- Co? Pewnie sama rzuciłam w siebie tym okiem żuka?

- Spadło - odpowiedział. - Nie biorę odpowiedzialności za ten bałagan. Chociaż ośmielę się powiedzieć, że święty Mungo jakoś sobie poradzi bez jednego pudła z eliksirem ożywiającym.

- Wiesz, że to, co robisz, jest podłe. Ludzie, którzy odbierają zamówienie... – powiedziała, mrużąc oczy.

- Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz. Święty Mungo zamówił eliksiry, ja zaledwie je dostarczam.

- Nie sądzę, żeby w tym, co robisz, cokolwiek można było opisać jako _zaledwie _- powiedziała, ale w jej głosie nie było wyrzutu. Złapała jego dłoń i pociągnęła go w stronę schodów. Kiedy weszli do kuchni, pozwolił sobie mieć nadzieję, że ona wraca, że to, co jej dawał, mogło wystarczyć.

o-o-o

Pewnego listopadowego poranka, w dniu, w którym mieli zacząć eliksir pamięci, siedzieli obok siebie na kanapie w salonie. Było już późno, mieli zacząć warzenie dużo wcześniej, ale była sobota. Nie wiedział, dlaczego to miało znaczenie, skoro każdego dnia robili to samo, ale z jakiegoś powodu uważał, że można zaakceptować przedłużanie śniadania w weekendy. Zawsze mogli pracować dłużej po obiedzie.

Miał nogi oparte o stolik, kubek kawy postawiony na oparciu kanapy i wpatrywał się w książkę, tak naprawdę nie czytając jej. Czerpał przyjemność z siedzenia z Hermioną, słuchania, jak odwraca strony _Proroka Codziennego_, w którym jakimś cudem nie było żadnej informacji o nich. Hermiona namówiła go na prenumeratę, jako że nawet gdyby ktoś byłby tak uparty, żeby zidentyfikować sowę, która dostarczała im gazetę i śledzić ją do Manchesteru, wciąż nie mógłby znaleźć ich domu. Uszczęśliwiło ją to, że się zgodził. Teraz męczyła go o podłączenie ich do sieci Fiuu, co według niego było zupełnie inną kwestią, ale ona twierdziła, że niebezpiecznie jest wysyłać ich sowę z coraz większymi pękami kluczy do świętego Munga.

- Co jeśli przetransmutują się w powietrzu? - powtarzała. - Barney może zginąć.

Przewrócił oczami. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego pozwolił jej na nazwanie tego niedorzecznego ptaka Barney. Jedyna dobra strona połączenia z siecią Fiuu, którą potrafił dostrzec, to taka, że nie musiałby już odbierać ingrediencji z apteki. Bawiło go, że święty Mungo wciąż zgadzał się na olbrzymie ilości składników, które zamawiał, ale nie lubił wysyłać Hermiony niemal codziennie po ich odbiór.

- Dlaczego przewracasz oczami? - zapytała z uśmiechem. - Jeszcze dzisiaj nie zrobiłam nic irytującego.

- Och, ale dzień jest jeszcze młody - powiedział, opierając głowę na zagłówku kanapy i odwracając w jej stronę.

Szturchnęła go stopą.

- Skoro o tym mowa... Myślałam trochę... Odpuśćmy sobie dzisiaj. Chodźmy... Sama nie wiem. Chodźmy do _Esów i Floresów_.

Spiął się lekko.

- Hermiono, ten dom jest pełen książek i w zasadzie żadne z nas nie ma w tej chwili dochodów.

- Nie musimy nic kupować. Możemy tylko się rozejrzeć. Albo pójść do parku. Mugolskiego, Severusie, nie czarodziejskiego... Moglibyśmy po prostu pospacerować, wyjść na chwilę z domu.

- Jeśli nie zauważyłaś, mamy listopad. Jest zimno.

- Więc moglibyśmy pójść na Grimmauld Place. Wciąż jest chronione zaklęciem. Harry się ucieszy z twojej wizyty. L_udzie _się ucieszą na twój widok, Severusie. Moglibyśmy wysłać sowę do Minerwy, mogłaby nas spotkać...

- Hermiono - powiedział z nutą ostrzeżenia w głosie.

Patrzyła na niego przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym wstała i zaniosła kubek do kuchni.

- To była tylko luźna propozycja - powiedziała, odwracając się i wchodząc po schodach.

Westchnął. Wiedział, czego chciała; wiedział, że tęskniła za byciem normalną i nie miał pojęcia, jak powiedzieć jej, że on sam po raz pierwszy w życiu czuje się normalny. Nie chodziło o to, że wyjście z domu było dla niego jakimś ogromnym problemem. Nie do końca. Po prostu tutaj, czasami, kiedy tak dobrze im się razem pracowało, kiedy zmierzch zapadał w salonie, ogień buzował na kominku, a ona się śmiała... Czasami mógł zapomnieć, jak ludzie patrzą na niego na zewnątrz, zapomnieć, jak czuł się, siedząc przykuty do krzesła, obserwowany przez setki par oczu. Tutaj - w domu - znał delikatne muśnięcia szczęścia i bał się przesuwania jakichkolwiek granic z obawy, że zniszczy jakąś cenną równowagę i wszystko zniszczy.

Ale dużo ważniejsza była kwestia stycznia. Podczas długich, cichych, okropnych sierpniowych dni przyrzekł sobie, że będzie pracował codziennie, że nie pozwoli sobie na najmniejsze rozproszenie. Obiecał jej milcząco, że skończy te dziewięćset godzin najszybciej, jak zdoła. Nie mógł oddać jej większości tego, co zostało jej zabrane, ale zamierzał dać jej to, co mógł, a to oznaczało, że musi pracować.

Odłożył książkę na stolik do kawy i poszedł do piwnicy. 


	50. Chapter 50

Ostatni rozdział.

Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy czytali i/lub komentowali. Dziękuję bardzo Morwenie, dzięki której to wszystko ma jakiś sensowny styl i da się to czytać :)

Raz jeszcze przepraszam za przerwę :)

Miłego czytania i do zobaczenia przy okazji innego tłumaczenia!

**Rozdział 48**

Kiedy nadszedł niezwykle zimny i śnieżny grudzień, kończyli warzyć ostatnią partię Eliksiru Pieprzowego. Snape uparł się, żeby Hermiona go zażyła, bo przez zmiany pogody wyglądała niewyraźnie. Później dokuczał jej bezlitośnie, kiedy z uszu buchała jej para, dopóki nie zmusiła go, żeby również trochę wypił. Zrobił to i poddał się jej śmiechowi, ponieważ miał nadzieję, że zabawa sprawi to, czego - jak się obawiał - nie mógł osiągnąć eliksir.

Ale kiedy przestała chichotać, ścisnęła mocno ręce i zapytała:

- W porządku. Co dalej?

Nie miał pojęcia, że można tęsknić za kimś, kto stoi tuż obok, kto do ciebie należy, kto nigdzie się nie wybiera. Pragnął powiedzieć jej, że został już niespełna miesiąc, że potem wszystko naprawi. Że opracował plan.

Wysłał sowę po ostatnie pieniądze, jakie miał jeszcze w skrytce. Teraz Hermiona była w drodze do Hogsmeade, żeby kupić prezenty świąteczne za to, co pozostało po spłaceniu Minerwy i rozpisaniu wydatków na kolejny miesiąc oraz… zaplanowaniu krótkiej wycieczki do Australii. Zaprotestowała, kiedy wcisnął jej w dłoń monety. Stwierdziła, że to nie jest konieczne, ale miała spędzić Święta w Norze, a nie podobała mu się myśl o wysłaniu tam żony z pustymi rękami. Ostatecznie zgodziła się po tym, jak zmierzył ją kilkoma groźnymi spojrzeniami.

Wszedł po schodach do pokoju, który razem zajmowali, i wyciągnął z szafy ciężki podróżny płaszcz. Minerwa przysłała wszystkie jego rzeczy i chociaż miał teraz tyle szat, ile tylko zapragnął, odkrył, że wcale nie chce ich nosić. Przez ostatnie miesiące zakładał jedynie koszulę. Teraz jednak szaty były niezbędne.

Zapinanie kamizelki było dziwne, obce, niemal ograniczające i zastanowił się przez chwilę, jak w ogóle kiedykolwiek pracował przy eliksirach, nosząc tyle ubrań.

Zarzucił płaszcz na ramiona i przygotował się mentalnie na to, co miał zrobić.

Snape wracał do Hogwartu.

Otworzył drzwi i przez chwilę stał w progu, rozkoszując się lodowatym, grudniowym powietrzem. Wiedział, że musi się spieszyć... Było wiele do zrobienia przed powrotem Hermiony, ale coś zatrzymało go na stopniach schodów. Uświadomił sobie, że nie czuł powiewu wiatru na twarzy od prawie czterech miesięcy. I nagle doznał olśnienia, że jego życie stało się dziwną mieszanką minionych wydarzeń i nowej rutyny w jego związku z nią.

Odetchnął głęboko i teleportował się.

o-o-o

Minerwa nie zdołała ukryć zaskoczenia i radości, kiedy pojawił się pod bramami. Zacisnęła usta i popatrzyła na niego ostro. Cmokała, krążąc wokół niego i zażądała odpowiedzi na pytanie, czy coś jadł. Skrytykowała go za ukrywanie się i spytała z niepokojem o Hermionę, gdy tylko dotarli do gabinetu, którego miał nadzieję nigdy więcej nie oglądać.

Kiedy sięgnęła do klamki, zatrzymał się.

- Nie chciałbym...

- Och. Och, Merlinie, tak. Momencik.

Usłyszał jej szept przez ciężkie drzwi, które nagle się przed nim otworzyły. Wszedł do środka, czując ulgę na widok, że wszystko tak bardzo się zmieniło, a portret był pusty.

Minerwa wskazała mu krzesło i zaproponowała napój, po czym zajęła miejsce za biurkiem.

- Co się dzieje? Coś z Hermioną? - zapytała.

- Hermiona? Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Z Hermioną wszystko w porządku.

- Wybacz mi, Severusie, ale nie spodziewałam się, że kiedyś się tu pojawisz.

- Nie pragnąłem tego - powiedział sztywno. - Ale jak jestem pewien, wiesz, moja kara dobiega końca. Będę potrzebował pracy.

- I chcesz wrócić? - Minerwa wyglądała na zszokowaną. - Ja... Oczywiście, oczywiście, Hogwart będzie więcej niż zachwycony...

- Nie bądź głupia - wycedził. - Wolałbym raczej zostać rozszarpany przez mantykorę.

Kobieta zdawała się być lekko urażona.

- Cóż, nie wiem, czy to jest aż tak zła opcja.

- Ostatnie cztery miesiące niezbyt pomogły mi w przypomnieniu sobie radości nauczania, a tym mniej urok tego zamku - powiedział. - Nie, chcę dostać od ciebie referencje.

Zanim skończył zdanie, trzymała już w ręku pióro.

o-o-o

Hermiona popchnęła drzwi biodrem, ponieważ ręce miała zajęte mnóstwem paczek. Niemal połowa z nich była opisana imieniem Severusa, co wzruszało ją bardziej, niż mogła to wyrazić słowami. Nora była ciepła, bliska i niemal przytłaczająca w porównaniu do spartańskiego oblicza Spinner's End. Jednak tęskniła za domem podczas tych kilku godzin spędzonych z dala od niego. Tęskniła za Severusem i za czymś w rodzaju przyjaznej ciszy, jaka między nimi panowała. Kochała Weasleyów, kochała Harry'ego, a jednak wydawało jej się, że cały wieczór pełen był wymuszonej serdeczności. Żadne z nich nie był w tak radosnym nastroju, jaki starali się upozorować. Byli zużytymi ludźmi próbującymi odbudować życia po katastrofie. Męczyły ją wymuszone wesołe rozmowy. Wspominanie wydawało się nie do przyjęcia; tego wieczora wszyscy kurczowo trzymali się teraźniejszości i obficie pili.

Wyszłaby wcześniej, ale Kingsley podszedł do niej po obiedzie i poprosił o rozmowę na osobności.

- Jestem w domu! - zawołała, kierując się do salonu, gdzie stanęła jak wryta, widząc męża siedzącego na kanapie pod niesamowicie ogromną choinką. Snape wydawał się zachowywać tak nonszalancko jak zwykle, ale pod tą maską widziała nagą nadzieję i obawę.

Pierwszą myślą było tylko, ile zaklęć musiał użyć, żeby w ogóle wnieść drzewko do domu. Drugą - nagła pewność, że wyszedł; poszedł gdzieś, żeby je zdobyć. A trzecią było coś krótszego od myśli, rozpoznanie wiszącej na szczycie choinki gwiazdy należącej do jej rodziców, jej zaokrąglone, poplamione brzegi wyglądały tak bardzo mugolsko i jednocześnie piękniej niż cokolwiek, co wcześniej widziała.

Jej oczy zaszkliły się od łez. Stała bez słowa, bez ruchu, patrząc jedynie na drzewko, które wyraźnie było prezentem, i na maleńki kawałek jej przeszłości na jego wierzchołku.

- Ja nie... - zaczął z wahaniem. - Nie wiem, czy dobrze to zrobiłem. Widziałem tylko te w Hogwarcie.

Nie mogła wydusić z siebie słowa. Skupiła się na mężczyźnie, który podniósł się i stanął przed nią, rozkładając ręce.

- W pudełku jest tego tak dużo i nie... Nie byłem pewien, co z tym wszystkim zrobić.

- Pudełko - powiedziała głupio. _Pudełko._

- Wybacz mi, że naruszyłem... Że ruszałem twoje rzeczy.

Potrząsnęła głową, żeby odepchnąć przeprosiny.

- Tak często zamykałaś się w tym pokoju, że zacząłem się zastanawiać, co cię tam zatrzymuje.

Pokiwała głową.

Zrobił krok do przodu i wyjął jej z rąk paczki.

- Powiedz coś.

- Światełka - wyszeptała.

- Tak. Tak myślałem - rzucił, a jej przemknęła przez umysł pełna rozbawienia myśl, że to, co powiedziała, nie miało sensu. - Ale nie byłem pewien, co byś wolała i nie chciałem rzucać zaklęć, dopóki nie powiesz... Hermiono, jeśli ci się nie podoba, to wszystko zniszczę.

Uniosła różdżkę i wyczarowała lampki, które pamiętała z dzieciństwa: duże, ciężkie bańki, migotające powoli.

- Oczywiście, że mi się podoba - szepnęła i opadła na kanapę. - Skąd to wziąłeś?

Severus zgasił kinkiety, pozostawiając jedynie ciepłe, miękkie światło padające z choinki. Cienie na suficie migotały i zmieniały kształty. Położył paczki na podłodze pod choinką.

- Zakazany Las. Hagrid je wybrał. Minerwa stwierdziła, że jest zdecydowanie za duże, ale wyglądało jak drzewka w Hogwarcie...

- Byłeś w Hogwarcie? Kiedy?

- Gdy ty byłaś na zakupach. Bodajże w poniedziałek? Tuż po tym jak skończyliśmy eliksir wzmacniający.

- Ale dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? Pojechałabym z tobą.

- Kobieto, czy ty nigdy nie słyszałaś o czymś takim jak niespodzianka? A poza tym... Miałem tam inne sprawy.

- Usiądź, Severusie. O czym ty, na Merlina, gadasz?

Usiadł ostrożnie, jakby obawiał się, że może go uderzyć lub uciec.

- Skończyłem eliksir dezynfekujący rany.

- Beze mnie? Ale myślałam, że pokażesz mi, jak rozdzierać... - przerwała nagle. Eliksir dezynfekujący rany był ostatni na liście. - Czekaj, skończyłeś eliksir dezynfekujący rany?

- Bystra jak zawsze - powiedział z uśmieszkiem. - A teraz, kiedy odpokutowałem już społeczeństwu... Pomyślałem, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli zapewnię sobie jakieś zatrudnienie.

Czekała w milczeniu. Pójdzie za nim wszędzie. Jeśli powie jej, że znowu będą musieli mieszkać w tamtym miejscu, pójdzie tam razem z nim, chociaż nie mogła sobie tego wyobrazić.

- Severusie? - zapytała w końcu.

- Apteka. Płaca mizerna, ale chcą mnie zatrudnić i za to jestem... wdzięczny.

Wypuściła z płuc powietrze, chociaż nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że je wstrzymywała.

- Przez chwilę myślałam, że mówisz...

- Nie.

Pokiwała głową, a krew przyspieszyła jej w żyłach na myśl, że może zostaną tu, na Spinner's End. Przez sieć Fiuu... Och, w końcu miała kartę przetargową, której potrzebowała! Przez sieć Fiuu mógł się przenosić do pracy, nie pokazując się publicznie. Lekko dotknęła jego ręki, a on natychmiast zamknął jej dłoń w swojej.

- Chcą, żebym zaczął za dwa tygodnie - powiedział. - Poprosiłem o to, żeby zostało nam wystarczająco dużo czasu na wyjazd do Australii.

Coś w niej zadrżało. Nie chodziło o to, że się tego nie spodziewała. Wiedziała, odkąd zadał Kingsleyowi pytanie po procesie. Ale nie pozwoliła sobie na myślenie o tym. Nie chciała mieć na to zbyt wielkiej nadziei ani też wiązać szczęścia z czymś, co mogło pójść bardzo źle. Spędziła ostatnie miesiące, próbując zbudować świat, w którym mogłaby żyć bez żalu, ale dopiero teraz zobaczyła, co miał na myśli, ubierając choinkę właśnie w taki sposób.

- Nie wiem, czy będę w stanie ich znaleźć, Hermiono. A nawet jeśli, nie wiem, czy to się da odwrócić. Ale chcę spróbować. Chcę spróbować dać ci chociaż tyle.

_Idiota, _pomyślała, na poły wściekle, na poły z czułością. Ścisnęła jego rękę i popatrzyła na niego.

- Nie waż się tak do mnie mówić - powiedziała cicho. Wyglądał, jakby go spoliczkowała. - Jakbym była jakimś długiem, którego nie da się spłacić. Nie chcę tego. Nie jestem Dumbledore'em ani Shackleboltem, ani... Ani nikim innym oprócz siebie.

Jego oczy były ciemne. Oboje wiedzieli, czego nie powiedziała.

- Kocham moich rodziców i chcę, żeby wrócili. Ale Severusie... Słuchaj mnie. Jeśli nie możemy ich znaleźć... Nie - powiedziała, kładąc dłoń na jego szczęce i odwracając jego twarz w swoją stronę. - Popatrz na mnie. Jeśli nie możemy ich znaleźć, niczego to nie zmieni. Wciąż będę twoją żoną. Wciąż będę cię kochać.

Potrząsnął głową, a ona zabrała rękę.

- Chcę, żebyś była szczęśliwa - powiedział. Zdumiało ją, że może brzmieć tak sztywno i jednocześnie, jakby był całkowicie zniszczony.

- Więc powiedz mi, że po powrocie nauczysz mnie, jak poprawnie rozdzierać korzenie stokrotek. Powiedz mi, że możemy podłączyć się do sieci Fiuu i że jeśli będę chciała pracować u Kingsleya, będziesz mnie za to nękał przez najbliższe sto lat, ale że nie będziesz tego tak naprawdę nienawidził. Ale nie waż się myśleć, że musisz zasłużyć na moje szczęście.

Zamknął oczy, a wyraz jego twarzy był zupełnie nieczytelny. Trochę jakby coś, czego nie znała, a co w nim było, nagle odeszło.

o-o-o

Poczuł, jak poruszyła całym jego światem – nagle tak zwiewnym i dziwnym jak drzewo stojące w rogu pokoju. Zastanawiał się, czy odważy się po to sięgnąć. Wydawało mu się, że będą musieli zacząć od początku, że będzie musiał znaleźć w sobie siłę, żeby zacząć ponownie... Czuł przerażenie na myśl o tym, ile może go to kosztować, na myśl o tym, że odważy się spróbować i polegnie.

Patrzył na jej poważną twarz i wyobraził sobie, jak wyglądała, stojąc przed namiotem w inny śnieżny, grudniowy wieczór, jeszcze nie zniszczona. Obserwował swoje ręce, wyciągając je delikatnie, żeby jej dotknąć. Znajome uczucie stykających się ciał było przerażające w swojej mocy. Przez sekundę jego serce zadrżało i niemal odsunął się, ale ścisnęła jego dłoń w milczącej akceptacji jego zaproszenia. Przerażenie i pożądanie mieszały się w jego ciele, gdy sięgnął po nią; pocieszył go fakt, że również drżała, gdy ją objął.

Cienie na ścianach zmieniały się i rozmywały. Miękkie czerwienie, zielenie i złoto. Snape czuł, jak Hermiona oddycha ciężko. Przeczesał dłonią jej włosy, a ona odchyliła głowę do tyłu, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Zamknął oczy, wydychając resztkę oporu i dotknął ustami jej warg. Dla niej, dla tego… zamierzał spróbować.


End file.
